The Ultimate Assasin
by Noapte
Summary: Naegi Makoto. The ultimate luckster, he joined the famous Hope's Peak academy filled with a bunch of talented students, yet he is just a luckster... or is he?. After spending some time with his classmates. Something awoke inside of him. A hidden talent he wished he didn't have/ M/rated because of blood, mature themes, and possible Lemons moments
1. Chapter 0

**THIS STORY COMES FROM A VERSION WHERE JUNKO WAS STOPPED FROM THE BRAINWASH OF CLASS 77 AND THE MASS SUICIDE OF THE RESERVE COURSE. BUT SHE HASN'T GAVE UP ON THE CLASS 78 DEATH GAME. ALSO HERE EVEN THOUGHT HAJIME HINATA TURNED INTO IZURU KAMAKURA HE STILL LIVES AS A SUBCONSCIOUS VOICE INSIDE OF IZURU.**

Chapter 0 : Prologue

Another morning in the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. Naegi Makoto just woke up to the morning announcements. He have been living on the dorms of the high school for about 3 months and he still couldn't believe it. 3 months ago he was accepted on the school. Here everyone has a special talent. A talent that if in use it could be better that those of adults. Every single student that was accepted receive a new title The ultimate highschool ... Continued by the name of their talent.

And what was his?... well... he is "the ultimate high school... luckster". Yep unlike other students that had good and awesome talents he was just lucky. He had won a draw where the winner was accepted on Hope's Peak. And even thought at the beginning he was doubting going to the school. His parents and hi little sister motivated him into going to the class.

"so tired" - Naegi said looking at the mirror while yawning. he was getting ready for breakfast, so like always he was following the same routine. After waking up he always would go take a bath, normally it would take him about 6 to 10 minutes to do this but because the frame of the door doesn't work (the only non working one on the housing... some luck), sometime he would spend 2 to 3 minutes trying to open it.

Then he would wear his typical hoodie, fix his hair and go outside the room where someone would wait for him - "Good morning Makoto" - said a girl with blueish hair greeting the luckster. The luckster greeted her with a smile - "morning Maizono -san" - the girl blushed at him before pouting - "hey I told you to call me Sayaka".

She is Maizono Sayaka. If you think you know about her... well you're right. She is extremely popular, also known as "The **Ultimate high School Pop Sensation** " or "The **Ultimate Idol** " for short. Thanks to her abilities as a singer, she has rock the world with her appearance. and singing prowess. She and Naegi became really close after starting the school thanks to the fact that they went to the same middle school before.

"sorry I forgot" - he said scratching his head a little embarrassed - "It's ok just remember next time... Or I'll get really mad" - she said half jokingly and half serious. Naegi knew how much saying the first name without honorifics was... but he didn't think it was that important - "of course is Important" - she said turning around and poking his chest while bending a little - "this shows how close we are as friends" - Naegi looked at her surprised - "how did you know..." -While Maizono started smiling - "I told you before Makoto... I'm psychic" - his eyes grew wide while she giggled - "I'm joking... I just have good intuition" - Naegi's face returned to his smiling version. He always forget but this was one of Maizono's favorite joke to play with him.

They got to the dinner where everyone from the class 78 were waiting to eat breakfast all together.

"morning Naegi -kun, Maizono -san how did you sleep?" - asked Hina while greeting them with a smile and a donut on each hand. She is known as the " **Ultimate Swimming Pro** ". She has won multiples swimming competitions around the world making her gain that title. She was also one of the more cheerful persons of the group. And while having a gorgeous body ( Naegi thought the first time he saw her) she has a weirdly obsession with donuts. - "how where you able to sleep?" - she said happy. Naegi returned the smile - "I slept well, thanks for asking" - Seeing him smile made her blush so she tried to avert her eyes. Leaving the Luckster confused, while Maizono looked a little jealous.

"still the same Casanova you always are?" - Mondo said while putting his hand on his head and laughing. He is Owada Mondo " **The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader"** he inherited his biker gang from his brother and it has grown over the course of his leadership. And while easy to anger and always insulting he is a honest person in real life. - "what you mean Mondo...?" - the luckster asked sincerely - "hahaha it's fucking impressive how this pipsqueak has gotten so popular" - he said while slapping Naegi's back, his face filled with pain.

"you know that's not civilized" - Celeste said while drinking some tea with milk. Celeste Ludenberg or " **The Ultimate Gambler** ". She is the best player of casinos games. Be it Poker, Blackjack or any other game she has never lost. She said she came from a French mother and a German father. Yet only Naegi knew this was a lie, even though the Ultimate gambler part was true. Her real name was Taeko Yasuhiro, she only trusted in Naegi, he being her only B-rank person (Naegi obviously promised to never tell someone) - "or could it be that you are only an beast acting as a human" - she said faking surprise. This made Mondo so mad that he accidentally started crushing Naegi's shoulder.

"Mondo... you are.." - tried to say Naegi as he winced in pain. - "Mondo! Stop! you are hurting Makoto" - screamed angry Maizono, letting Mondo out of his rage. He then let go of Naegi seeing him on the ground tearing up.

"Naegi this is also kind of your fault. Even though you have the soul of a warrior, your body needs more training" - Sakura argument. Ogami Sakura or " **The Ultimate Martial Artist** ", the ultimate fighter, the rumor says that she is a master of all types of martial arts. So powerful she created the ultimate martial art. She is also Hina's best friend.

"wel...well tha...tat...that's beca... because... he ... is a ... weakling" - Toko said while covering her mouth. She is Toko Fukawa, " **The Ultimate Writer Prodigy** ". Writer of multiple best seller books. Famous for her romance books, which is ironic seeing how little she knows about love. Yet she was in love with someone... Togami Byakuya. Heir of the famous Togami industries, one of the powerhouses of the world. He is known as " **The ultimate Affluent progeny** ". And even though he has getting accustomed to the class he still thought higher of himself than anybody. Even right now, he was just ignoring everyone, while his assistant (his sister) brought him really fancy food.

"Sakura-san you're confusing Naegi-kun for an action manga character... he is obviously an harem manga main character. He just need to learn how to fall into ecchi situations" - said Hifumi while Blushing perversely, thinking on those ecchi moments. Hifumi Yamada " **The Ultimate Fanfic Creator".** Like Toko he was a writer, but unlike her his stories were fan fiction of different characters. While only a Fanfic creator, his stories were really profitable. Being able to sell over a 1000 copies in comics or mangas convections - "but of course I only care for 2D characters" - he said proudly

"yeah right. I bet you have a bunch of pictures of the girls here. After all I have been seeing you take pictures of Hina and Maizono with that camera of yours" - Leon said, surprising Hina and Maizono - "WHAT?" - screamed Hina, while Sakura looked at Hifumi with bloodlust. Leon Kuwada " **The Ultimate Baseball Star** ". He is known as one of the best baseball player, he's pitches were 100 mph, one of the fastest pitches in the world. Yet... he says he hates it. He came to Hope's Peak to fulfill his other dream... to be a rock star. Naegi was surprised when he heard this, but he also noticed that even if he says he hates it, he still showed love to baseball. - "not that I blame him... we do have a bunch of sexy girls. Don't we Naegi?" - he said grabbing Naegi in a friendly headlock, before he whispered to him - "so which one you think is the hottest?" - Naegi tried to free himself to no avail

"You can't talk about them that way... they are all beautiful in their own way" - he said struggling to get out. This managed to bring a blush out of all the girls (with the exception of Junko, Sakura and Toko).

After being able to free himself Junko then got close to Naegi getting a little too close to him - "oh Naegi-kun with words like that no wonder you were able to steal so many heart... You're making me feel all tingly" - then she started touching Naegi's face... making him blush and stutter. - "no... wait. I... Me...Mean...that in" - but before he finished she started laughing before bringing her Queen persona - "Hahaha you actually believed that someone with your abilities could bring feeling with someone of my stature. Get over yourself"- Junko Enoshima " **The Ultimate Fashionista** ". But in all truth she is also " **The Ultimate Despair** " and " **The Ultimate Analyst"**. She lives her masked face as the ultimate Fashionista, a girl model popular around the world. But in reality this was all to gain the money to create a world of despair. Her first plans failed at the hands of Chisa Yukizome, Kyosuke Munakata and Juso Sakakura. But thanks to her intelligence she was able to not be captured by them. Because there was no connection to her they never found the mastermind behind the plans.

"hahaha she got you there Naegi-chi" - laughed Yasuhiro Hagakure " **The Ultimate Clairvoyant"**. One with the ability to predict the future with a success of... 30%. Even if his probability is so low, he still one of the most famous Psychics of the world. Yet... he is not a high school, he is 22 years old.

"Enoshima-san, Yasuhiro-kun, stop disrupting the peace of the class. And brother make sure to apologize to Naegi-kun" - Taka told them. Ishimaru Kiyotaka " **The Ultimate Moral Compass"** he is a born like leader. Being the president of his classes since middle school, he has lead his schoolmates into following the rules and becoming ideal citizens of the world.

"maybe we should stop fighting, after all we are all classmates" - Chihiro said shyly while trying to hide... herself from everyone's attention. Fujisaki Chihiro " **The Ultimate Programmer".** she is known to be able to create any program with a computer. She even created a 100% functional AI on her computer. But in reality, even though she dress as a girl. She isn't a she, it's a he. Chihiro Fujisaki is a boy. Yet only Naegi, Mondo and Taka know this secret.

"I was only kidding, isn't that right Mukuro nee-san?" - Junko said teasingly to Mukuro. Thanks to her training Mukuro managed to keep her poker face, but deep inside she was blushing of embarrassment thinking of what Junko was implying. Mukuro Ikusaba " **The Ultimate Soldier"**. Trained since childhood into the soldier's way's she became the ultimate soldier. Being able to join the Fenrir Squad team. Retiring without a single scar from battle. And even if their last names are not the same, she is the sister and accomplice of Junko. Failing into despair she joined Junko. But after Naegi smiled at her, she started doubting Junko's plans. She didn't tell Junko, but deep inside she felt glad that they failed on their previous plans

They all started talking when Naegi saw a girl with silver purplish hair sitting and eating on a table in the corner and got close to her - "you know food gets better if you eat with everyone Kyoko-san" - he said. Kirigiri Kyoko also known as **"The Ultimate Detective"**. Although she is no really famous to the public (thanks to the fact that her work as a detective lives from secrecy), she is known by the police and government as the Little Sherlock Holmes. The youngest person to gain her title and permits as a detective. -"well seeing how open you all are I thought it would be better to not interrupt your conversation" - she said giving her arguments, yet that wasn't enough for Naegi. So, to the surprise of Kyoko, he sat with her, Naegi saw her face (that even with her poker face he could sense her surprise) - "well since you don't want to sit there then I'm going to accompany you so you don't feel lonely" - this made Kyoko blushed a little, she tried to hide it with her poker face, yet a tinge of pink was still on her face. Makoto then shivered a little not knowing that Maizono, Celeste, Hina and Mukuro were looking at Kyoko with a little of jealousy

"you don't have to do that after all, I'm already finished eating. and we are almost late for class" - Naegi looked at her confused, until he saw the clock and saw she was right - " ahhh I forgot... and I still haven't ate anything" - he then quickly stand up and ran to the kitchen to get something to eat. After they all ate they then walked to the main campus to the 78 Classroom

 **This is the end of the prologue, to be truthfully I wasn't sure of making this part, because most the readers already know all the characters, but I thought it would be necessary to show their talents with the purpose of the story later...**

 **Please comment if you like it, and comment even more on what you didn't like. that way I can make it even better.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the Black Jester

"hey have you guys ever heard of the **Black Jester**?" - said Leon to the guys. Right now they were in the classroom. But because of some Teacher's meeting they all had a free hour. The girls then decided to take advantage of this hour and went to the cafeteria. At the beginning Mukuro, Toko and Kyoko were doubtful, but between Hina and Sakura they were able to convince them to go with them.

While this was happening, the guys stayed talking (ps. Chihiro also stayed). - "what the fuck you are talking about?" -asked Mondo confused of the question Leon brought, while the others were confused as well.

"So you don't know?" - he repeated while the guys shake their heads no, Leon grin before turning the lights of the room, closing the curtains of the room and turning up a flashlight - "there is a rumor in the underground of an assassin... **The Black Jester...** He is said to be the death reaper of the underground" - he started like telling a ghost story, scaring Chihiro a little - "he is also called the Assassin of Assassins' - Naegi the asked what did that mean - "well, he is the Hit man everyone hirers when the want to put a hit on others assassins. Also being hired to hunt down mafia leaders, government officials and even UN representatives. He has a 100% success rate. Meaning that if he was hired to kill, that person has no hope of surviving. It is said that when he kills someone he leaves a card of a Masked Jester on the body of the victim" - the crew was surprised, while Leon told the story grinning evil -" and the most surprising part it's that nobody still knows how he looks or how does he even is able to kill them" - Chihiro was shaking in fear before someone touched his back

"ahhhhhhhh!" -screamed Chihiro before the lights were turn up. There was Byakuya, looking at them with a slightly confused face - "what are you peasants doing?" - he asked while they all started standing up. Leon then started talking - "oh it's nothing I was telling the myth of the Black Jester, but I guess Chihiro took it a little too serious" - he said smiling jokingly. Byakuya then pushed his glasses into position.

"he is not a myth" - he said seriously stopping Leon's laugh - "huh?" - he said confused. - "he is not a myth... everyone on my family knows about his existence. And my father has told me he has hired him before" - all the guys looked at him surprised. While Chihiro was tearing out of fear

"why he would do that?" -asked Naegi doubting the fact he wanted to know - "that I don't know. I don't even know the face of the Jester. But what I do know was that after hiring him a couple of companies went bankrupt" - just then, the girls came back to the room, when they got there they saw the boys surprised and Chihiro crying. -"what happened?" -asked Hina preoccupied

The boys got out of their surprise and looked at the girls... - "It's nothing just... I guess we forgot how fearful the Togami company is" - Naegi said smiling nervously while he started comforting Chihiro - "what about you girls?" - he asked innocently. While they were suspicious (especially Kyoko with her detective skills) they decide not to worry much about it.

"well as you know we went to the cafeteria. We got what we wanted, but while we were there we started listening a strange rumor"- Maizono started explaining, catching the attention of Naegi and the others - "apparently the reason all the teachers are having a meeting it's because of a sudden visit from some VIP person" - this got the interest of the boy side and they started theorizing on whom would that be. While this Kyoko noticed that Naegi was a little more silent than normal.

"Something wrong?" - She asked getting the attention of the luckster whom looked at her confuse- "well you are a little more silent than normal... what's wrong?" - She said while using her detective skills to read into the Luckster

"actually it's not much" - he replied with a short smile, which was followed by him thinking - "it's just that I feel something wrong it's going to happen"

...

"Good morning, and thank you for coming today" -This was the first word that Jin Kirigiri (director of Hope's Peak) said while surrounded by all his teachers and coworkers - "first things first I'm really grateful..."

"Cut the bullshit already" - screamed angry Juzo Sakakura - "we all know goddamn well why are we here" - he said while pointing at all his coworkers - "the only thing I want to know is... why the fuck is he coming here?" - Jin winced at this but then before he said anything somebody interrupted him

"Calm yourself Juzo" - Stated calmly Kyosuke Munakata to his old friend - "we came here to talk stuff out and try to provide some assistance over the issue, and we can't do that while you are fighting" - he calmly said while Juzo sat back into his seat.

"thanks for your help Kyo -Chan" - agreed Kohichi Kizakura relaxed trying to calm the situation they were in - "it doesn't matter anymore why, we just have to make sure it doesn't escalates"

"but are you sure he is coming?" - Chisa Yukizome asked while serving some tea she made to the personnel on the meeting - "I mean he said he would come but how could we be so sure?"

"he will come"- added seriously Kazuo Kengan, while crossing his fingers on front of him - "after all he left his calling card here" - he said while all of them looked at the card in the center of the table - "so the only thing we can do it's to wait and try to capture him" - he stated thoughtfully

"well it's not going to work if you don't add more security" - said someone behind Jin's chair. everyone surprised looked at him. It was a middle age man, a little younger than Jin standing there drinking some of Yukizome's tea - "you know this is a delicious tea" - Seeing him Juzo jumped the table in order to beat him

"Juzo wait!" - screamed Kohichi. But it was too late, in that second the man had thrown Juzo to the floor, he was standing one feet on him and was pointing his neck with Kyosuke's katana, while still drinking his tea.

"you know I didn't came here to fight, I just want to talk" - the man stated while talking to Jin, whom looked at him seriously and calmly stated

"then could you please stop standing on Juzo-Kun and take a seat"- The man smiled and released Juzo whom even thought wanted to fight after looking a Kyosuke face telling him otherwise, decided to take his seat.

The man then sheathed Kyosuke's blade and threw it at him, while walking to his chair which was on the other side of the Table. After he sat Jin then looked directly at him

-"So what you want to talk about Sora Lupos... or would you like for me to use your new title... **Black Jester"**

 **This is where the episodes ends. And I know it's a little shorter than the Prologue, It's just that I wanted this episode to come out with the premiere of the story. Because it's really her where it's starts.**

 **Like before Please review if you liked it... and review even more if you didn't like it. I really like this story and with your help I can write it better for you to enjoy as well**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the next Chapter of this Fanfic. Something I forgot to explain how does Sora (the Jester) looks. Well even though I have an Original design on my mind, for you guys to understand. He looks like a mix of Hei (Darker Than Black) and Regis Nex (Cavalier of Abyss), He is a spiked haired (like Nex), he wears a black Coat (Bulletproof), black gloves (taser gloves) (Kind of like Hei) , and serious face. Well if I was able to explain ok then I hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

 **Oh btw if you have any questions about the story you can always ask me in the review. And I promise, I'll try to answer it in the next chapter**

 **...**

Chapter 3: Wolf in sheep's clothing

"So what you want to talk about Sora Lupos... or would you like for me to use your new title... **Black Jester"** \- After listening to Jin, Sora smiled a little proudly. This got Juzo irritated, but Kyosuke managed to stop him

"You know you act like that was a bad thing" - Sora said to Jin, whom tried to not react but winced a little to the comment - "You don't have to look at me with that face Jin, like I said I just want to talk"

"And what you want to talk about?"- Kyosuke intervene, Sora looked at him and laughed a little - "well aren't the new generation impatient. Right now I just want to get I touch with my best friend after 15 years" - he said before getting serious - "And before anything I want to apologize Jin"- this made everyone (except Jin) surprised - "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your wife's funeral. I just recently heard about her death" - Jin winced after listening to this but kept trying to keep his composure yet he looked Sora straight in the eye

"I'm grateful that you are trying to reconnect, Sora but today's meeting isn't only to do small talk" - He stated bringing his detective skill to full potential - "Not only did you decided to come, but you also send a Calling card to Hope's Peak" -Juzo looked a Jin confused for what he was trying to say - "you sent a Calling card not to only get my attention, but to bring the attention of all my coworkers, meaning you have something really important to say" - Everyone was impressed by Jin's deductive skill, except for Sora

"As good detective as always Jin, color me impressed" - he said before taking a sip of the tea -"... Somebody tried to hire me to kill you Jin" - Surprised everyone stand up, Kyosuke pulling his sword, Yukizome brought out a couple of cooking knife, Tengan pointed at his head with his chuusen and Juzo took a boxing battle position. Yet only Jin, Kohichi and Sora, whom even though was in the middle of this threat were calm, Sora even kept drinking his tea

"Tried?" - was the only thing that Jin said, analyzing what Sora just said. After the sip Sora then kept talking - "of course I didn't accept it. After all you know I don't like killing the innocent. But not only you, everyone on this table was a target for murder" - he calmly stated, surprising everyone

"who was it?" - Jin asked him, yet Sora only shook his head - "I don't know after all he or she didn't actually talked to me directly" - Jin started thinking of all the possible people whom could have asked of this - "so why did you came here then? - was the next question that Jin asked

"Jin you should know by now why I came" - He said looking at Jin - "even after the fact that you and I are completely different, You being the Ultimate Detective , and me being the Ultimate Assassin, I still look at you with respect as a friend" - he stated before standing up - "so I thought that it was only fair to warn you that there is someone out there that wants your head. So I only wanted to ask you to be careful" - he then stood up and walked to the door - "and with that said I say goodbye" he said before leaving everyone on the meeting questioning about what he just said.

...

After talking for a while the class 78 started playing poker, Celeste always had a pack of cards on her so they decided to play a little. Right now on the table were: Junko, Celeste, Naegi, Hina, Leon and Taka.

*I could win with this* - thought Naegi while looking at his hand, right now he had a full house with 7s and 9s - "ok I'll go all in" - he stated proudly, everyone looked at him a little obviously seeing his lack of Poker face. Seeing this Celeste, Hina, Leon and Taka folded. Leaving only Junko and Naegi

"I'll go all in too" - stated Junko, surprising Naegi, before turning on her queen persona - "You should understand the pride of a noble, when a peasant gets a little cocky" - she stated proudly, yet seeing Naegi's determination on his eyes, she changed to her teacher persona - "If you are so sure of your win how about we make another bet. Whomever loses has to go to the cafeteria a get soda for all the classmate " - she said. Naegi looked his hand again and said ok. He was sure of his hand and he believed in his title of the luckster.

"Full house!" - Naegi showed to everyone, surprising everyone, that was a really good house, yet his pride pummeled when he saw Junko grinning evil - "read and weep" - she said showing her hand - "Royal flush" - Naegi and everyone looked her hand in surprise, Naegi was perplex until Junko interrupted - "aren't you forgetting something, now go get us drinks servant" - She said turning again on her queen persona. Naegi then got up and sighed before leaving the class

"hey wait" - he listened just when he left the classroom. Before looking at Hina getting to him. He then looked at her curiously - "I thought I could help you bringing them" - Hina stated happy, while earning a smile from the luckster. While what she said was true, her true intention was to spend some alone time with Naegi. Making the other girls (except Sakura (whom was the one that gave Hina the Idea), Junko and Toko) jealous of not thinking it before. Naegi and Hina walked down the stairs and while talking Naegi noticed a wallet on the floor.

Inside the classroom Junko then received a text - "oh sorry I have to leave early, I just received a text from the model agency" - she said walking to the door - "tell Naegi to save me my soda" - and she left

...

"Hinata run we are late for our class" - Nanami said while pulling a long black haired, red eyed boy to the school" - "I told you before my name is Izuru, not Hinata" - he stated calmly - *well technically you are still me* - the boy heard Hinata say on his mind, before sighting a little.

"well it doesn't matter whom you are now. For me you are still Hinata-kun" - she said looking at him, while running and smiling. This caused her to bump into someone, then felled to the ground - "ugh Sorry mister" - she said looking at the man, before he offered his hand to help her out

"don't worry girl it was my mistake too" - said Sora helping her of the ground. He then kneeled a little - "so what's your name miss" - But before she could answer, Izuru pulled her hand and started walking

"we are leaving for class" - said Izuru a little mad while pulling Nanami -*hey what the hell man?* - asked mad Hinata to his counterpart. Izuru was serious and even sweat a little - *I don't thrust that guy* - thought Izuru confusing Hinata

"So the kid could see through me, I'm surprised" - Sora said smiling a little - "he has potential" - he said thinking. When all of the sudden he could feel it. It was impossible, yet he could still feel it. this feeling he could never forget. The feeling of death. He felt a scythe right on his neck, and he felt how slowly it was cutting his neck little by little, blood gushing of his wound, while his neck lost balance, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think it was pure pain.

He quickly turned around to see the face of his murderer, to see the face of the reaper trying to kill him, to see whom had cut his neck

"sir?" -asked Naegi bringing back Sora to reality. Sora looked at the boy surprised, and started breathing again, he checked his neck, trying to find the wound, only to see he was perfectly fine. He then looked again to the boy - "sorry for interrupting you sir, but I found your wallet back there, and wanted to return it to you" - Sora was listening to the luckster trying to process what he just said. It took him a while because of the shock but the he understood what the kid meant

"oh.. yeah sorry" - he said taking his wallet back, he looked at the kid directly trying to figure out what just happened - "hey kid?" - he asked while Naegi looked at him confused - "what is your name?" - After this Naegi smiled greet fully

"My name is Makoto Naegi" - he said smiling, before he heard someone calling for him, he turned around to see Hina calling him - "oh sorry I forgot... Sorry sir I have to leave" - he said running to Hina. Sora didn't wanted to believe it yet he could see it clear as day... the phantom of a reaper hanging behind Naegi back

"Makoto Naegi... huh?"

...

Junko was riding her limo to a Disco, where she stopped. She told her bodyguards to stay outside and not to let anybody enter. While inside she looked around until she found what she was looking for, And middle age man dressed in a doctor coat drinking some whisky

"so you are the one I hired?" -she told him, making the guy turn around and looking at her - "so the famous assassin **"The Doctor"** was the one whom answer my call " - the guy ignored her and kept looking forward

"Whom you want dead?" - he said, while Junko pulled out a bunch of pictures, of Jin, Kyosuke etc. - "I want them dead" - the guy looked at the pictures before looking at her - "those are really important people, you know that'll cost you extra" - he said looking at her trying to see how she would react. Yet Junko only smiled at his comment - "don't worry I'll pay whatever it's necessary, I'll even pay extra, but you have to kill this traitor first, you have to kill her "

She said showing a picture ... Of Mukuro

 **Ok this is the end of the chapter, and I know it's not very long, but I'm first trying to show the premise of the story quickly. Also I believe that if I do really long chapters, I'll probably ruin the feeling of the story, son I think short chapters is better. Also I don't plan to bring a chapter daily, I just wanted this one to come right after I finished it.**

 **Like always review if you liked it, or if you didn't. and If you have any question, ask away and I'll answer it in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**First things first, I think other than another in the future (uhhh Foreshadowing), this is going to be my longest Chapter of the story, so I'm really trying to make it as good as possible. This may have moments that are not attractive to some of you but please see it as you think is fit.**

 **On another note'**

 **-** **Doremishine Itsuko** **:well this chapter was more well written than the previous one like it at all btw will Izuru and Makoto meet each other soon?**

 **Well Yes and No. you see the classroom 78 and the classroom 77 already know each other seeing how they go to the same school and probably live in the same dorm, so they do know each other but Izuru doesn't know about Naegi's potential as an Assassin.**

 **-Justsomeguy:I F***ING called it with the assassination classroom reference!**

 **Yes you f***ing called it XD. some of you may bring connections with assassination classroom. And that's because the origin of this story came with it. You see when I saw Nagisa's abilities as an assassin. I couldn't think the similarities with Dangaronpa. A kid with an amazing talent, I thought of how would Naegi be if he had this ability.**

 **Also to finish this, you may think I'm just ripping of Assassination classroom but, in reality this is a remix of a remix of the story, I like watching Naegi with different abilities, like what if he was a phantom thief. Or my longest one What if he was a... genetic modified vampire (make sense if I explain it) hunting down genetic modified ghouls, but in the end the idea of an Assassin is my favorite character cause I can mix the abilities of a thief and the abilities of an Assassin to create a better skillful Naegi.**

 **Well enjoy the chapter**

 **...**

Chapter 3: Murder or be Murdered

"so what you think of what he said"- asked Kohichi to Jin whom was still thinking on what Sora said to him. Who could it be? of course he kind of knew the answer, it was the mastermind. A couple month Kyo, Juzo and Yukizome were able to stop the killing game of the school council. And the attempted suicide of the reserve course. Sadly they weren't able to discover who was the mastermind. But could it be?

"I may not believe him, but I can't take the risk" - he stated while standing up. getting the attention of all the people on the meeting. -"even if it's fake, we must first always think on the safety of the students, so we must prevent any possible risks coming to the school, so I need all of you to investigate on this" - Everyone agreed before leaving. Jin then took his cell phone where his wallpaper was a picture of Kyoko and him (that Naegi convinced her to take) - "Dammit even if it's fake I can risk leaving her alone. I guess I have to be careful"

...

After the full day of classes the Classroom returned back to the dorms. After eating diner they all decided to go their own ways. Sakura and Hina both went to Hina's room, while everyone went to their own rooms.

"Ahh! Sakura I'm so embarrassed" - screamed Hina while her face was on a pillow, leaving Sakura perplexed and confused - "what do you mean Hina?" - Hina then grabbed the pillow while rolling around the bed.

"I just spent the hole afternoon talking with Naegi-kun, and just remembering it its making me embarrassed" - she said rolling while Sakura laughed awkwardly, but then decided to smile seriously

"The troubles of the heart are such a mystery" - she said talking like a samurai. After hearing this Hina then stopped and got a little sad - "Um Sakura?" -she said softly, Making Sakura curious - "do you think Naegi-kun likes girls like me?" - this left Sakura surprised, it was not normal to see Hina so depressed.

Hina looked into her best friend eyes, understanding what she was asking - "well you know I'm not like other girls, I'm way to athletic, I don't like wearing dresses, and have too much muscle for a girl" - she then stood up while holding her pillow - "what if he doesn't like girls like me?" - she then started tearing up a little - "what... if he thinks ... I'm ugly?" - Sakura immediately stood up and hugged her best friend.

"Hina you don't have to worry about how you look"- Said Sakura, leaving Hina confused - "when it comes to the matters of the heart appearance has nothing to do with it" - Hina looked at Sakura perplexed, it was true that Sakura was a beautiful girl, but thanks to all her training as a martial artist had gave her a lot of muscle structure, to the point that (to the untrained eyes) she was confused as a male. But even though this was true Hina also knew something else. Sakura was in love. She had been in love with her rival since a while ago.

Sakura was right she couldn't give up yet. So, to the surprise of Sakura, she hugged her - "thank you Sakura. you are right, I can't give up yet, much less with so many rivals against me" - she said regaining all her self confidence, she then looked at her friend

************* BOOM*********

They felt a tremor run through the room - "what is happening?!" - screamed surprised Hina while Sakura covered her head from possible debris. What happened?

...

20 min before

Naegi was sitting on the edge of his bed. He just returned from eating dinner with all his classmates. Lately he's being feeling a little weird. He loves this school, and he loves being with all his classmates, with his friends. But lately... He's being feeling well inadequate.

Other than his so luck talent, he was just an ordinary teenager. He had no special abilities at all. Hell even his luck talent was not that impressive, since most of the times he just has really bad luck. But the thing that was most on his mind was something he had heard 2 weeks before.

Apparently there was a reserve class. It was suppose to be a class full of normal high school students, with no talent to the eyes of the public, people like him. He even knew there was a case of an Upper-class man whom gave his body to an experiment just to get talent and join the main class: Hajime Hinata, now going for the name of Izuru Kamakura. He became everything he ever wanted. The most talented being on the world, a man with every single ability he would ever want: Luck, strength, intelligence, agility etc. You could even call it a being of perfection, Yet he lost who he was. In order to get all he ever wanted, he had to give up whom he was.

Naegi kept struggling, trying not to think about it. But he couldn't, would he had accepted the same fate? If just being a luckster wasn't enough, would he had given up all he was and all he would be just to stay?

Naegi then sighed, maybe he was over thinking it, I mean, he has an amazing life... doesn't he. He then decided it was better to not think about this anymore - "maybe I should drink tea... after all Celes always says it helps her calm down" - he said while he stood up walking to the door.

He opened the door, just to his surprise to see Mukuro pacing on front of his door. He watched both curious and interested - "umm... Mukuro-san?"- this caught the attention of Mukuro, whom after a couple of seconds of analyzing, before blushing intensely, Makoto looked at her pacing

"I'm so sorry!" - she said almost screaming, while covering her face - *Naegi just saw me make a fool of myself* - she turned afraid that she would see Naegi laughing at her, yet she was surprised to see Naegi with his usual compassionate smile.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" - to be truthfully he did find Mukuro embarrassed a little funny, but for him it was more cute than anything. They weren't a lot of time he was able to see her act like this, because she always kept her soldier persona. Only Naegi was able to break through this persona to see the real Mukuro.

Mukuro got a little shy - "well there is something I want to tell you. Could we go and talk inside? - This made Naegi and her blush... a boy and a girl alone together in a room - "umm sure" -the luckster told her before letting her enter and following her next. Mukuro sat on the bed

"Naegi lately I been having a problem" - she stated clearly, Naegi decided to bring his chair to sit close to her listening to his friend. Mukuro noticed that she had Naegi's full attention - "well lately... I feel like I been betraying Junko" - She said surprising Naegi - "You see we have this dream... a dream that we wanted ever since I returned from Fenrir. And I thought I wanted to fulfill it... for Junko. But lately I don't want to fulfill it" - she stated, she's been holding all of this weight lately and even her could admit she was feeling good just letting it out - " A couple of months ago, our plan took a huge step back, and even though I should be angry of sad... In reality I was glad" - She then looked into the eyes of Naegi... he has to have an answer. after all in reality it was mostly because of him that she didn't want the plan to succeed

Naegi at first didn't understand, for some reason he felt she was trying really hard to be as vague as possible, yet he could feel she really needed his help - "Mukuro. What do you want?" - this left Mukuro confused... - "you been talking to me about Junko's dream and how you want to fulfill it, yet... What do you want?" -Mukuro was surprised. Nobody ever asked her what she wanted... all her life she's been following order, be it Fenrir, or even her sister, she never had a free will. Yet here she was for the first time, she could say what she really wanted.

Naegi got nervous when he saw Mukuro tearing up, he had never seen her cry. She noticed this, and tried to play it cool by cleaning her eyes - "sorry, something got into my eyes... huh?"- Naegi was hugging her. - "it's ok Mukuro you can cry" - Mukuro felt her eyes tear up again and started crying.

...

"ugh!" - complained Jin. He was still in his office in the dorm. What Sora had told him before had stayed on his mind. So much, he couldn't sleep. After his wife died, he never cared about his own death... but now that he had Kyoko back. He was afraid... afraid of dying and leaving her alone.

**Knock, Knock**

This startled Jin, who could it be at this hour - "come in" - he said, seeing the door open, and from it came Kyoko, with a cup of tea - "Kyoko? What are you doing here?" - Kyoko didn't answer, and just gave him his tea

"Yukizome, called me to check for you. She sounded worried" - she said trying to use her detective skills to understand what's happening, yet she noticed that Jin poker face was impenetrable. - "What is happening, that's making you so nervous?" - Jin didn't answer, and just started drinking his tea. Seeing that it was a lost case, Kyoko decided to leave. She grabbed the handle and started to open the door

"Kyoko, what would you do if I died?" - this took Kyoko by surprise, and she quickly turned around, seeing Jin being thoughtful - "what do you mean?" - she asked trying to keep her emotions in check. Jin didn't want to answer but he knew that lying to her was not a good idea

"there is a possibility that I could die soon... so I want to know what would you do in case that happened... not as your teacher, nor as a headmaster... but as your father" - Jin then looked directly at her eyes. Waiting for her answer.

"don't you dare die" - said angry Kyoko... she couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore, startling Jin - "first you left without me... and now, after I finally forgive you. You start talking nonsense about dying" - she looked directly to his eyes, hers filled with anger - "if you dare to die. I'll never forgive you"

Jin could see it... just thinking about it made Kyoko suffer. All this time he thought that Kyoko hated him. But maybe he was wrong - "Kyoko, I'm..."

************* BOOM*********

The tremor made the whole office shake making Kyoko fall to the ground, Jin was trying to understand what was happening. Where they here for him already?

...

After a couple of minutes Mukuro stopped crying and thanked Naegi for helping her - "well I couldn't leave you alone. You are a close friend of mine" - he said smiling with all his heart, Mukuro felt herself blush a little. - "Um... Naegi-kun... there's another thing I want to say to you" - she said summoning all the courage she had - "Naegi I... I Lo..."

**knock, knock**

Both of them got distracted by the sudden knock, Naegi looked at Mukuro - "don't worry you can answer it" - Makoto agreed and walk to the door, opening it. On the other side there was a man he didn't know dressed in a doctor clothes - "excuse me sir who are..." - before he could finish Naegi felt a punch on his stomach.

"ugh!" - he winced in pain while coughing blood. Mukuro saw this and quickly pulled her knife out - "uh, uh, uh little girl are you sure about that?" -he said while grabbing Naegi by neck, making Mukuro stop on her tracks - "Oh I guess you do understand" - he said grinning, making Mukuro angry - "if you try to do anything I'll just have to kill him. So how about you drop all your weapons" - Mukuro at first doubted but seeing Naegi suffering, she decided to drop them: a couple of knifes and a small revolver she got. Then kicking it to where he was. the Doctor took the gun and pointed at Mukuro before dropping Naegi

"don't worry I'm not planning on killing him" - he said getting close to her - "yet the same can't be said about you" - Mukuro tried not to react, she just kept glaring at him - "I was hired to kill you little girl. But know that I see you up close I can see you are really attractive" - he said touching her face. Mukuro knew this was the moment to attack so she prepared - "I mean you look better than in that picture the blond chick gave me" - hearing this Mukuro was terrified . It couldn't be... no... it was impossible Junko wouldn't kill her... it was impossible - " so how about we make a deal"- he said bringing Mukuro to reality - "if you follow everyone of my orders then maybe I won't kill the boy after you" - Mukuro didn't want to but she agreed with her head - "ok then, now strip"

Mukuro was shaking but started following his orders, first taking off the ribbon on her neck, followed by her blouse, showing her bra, she then continued with her skirt, leaving her in her underwear - *how ironic* - thought Mukuro - *just when the guy I fell in love with tells me I can do whatever I want now I have to follow the order of this guy...this feeling... could it be the despair Junko loves so much?* - she could feel tears were about to fall

"well let's check this out" - The doctor said while his hand was about to touch her chest. Just when he was about to touch her. He felt a blow on the back of his head. Mukuro then felt she was pulled from her wrist, she looked at her savior and saw it was Naegi. He pulled her out of the room. But the blow wasn't enough because the Doctor got up again and followed them

"you damn brat" - he said shooting twice on the hallway. Luckily Naegi was able to get himself and Mukuro to the dinner room hiding behind a table - "Naegi what are you..." - yet he covered her mouth when he listen the Doctor - "where are you kids?"- he screamed angry. Naegi looked around and noticed that there was no more places to hide, and if they didn't do anything they were going to be discovered. There's was only one solution

"Mukuro I'm going to distract him, while I do this, run to the kitchen and hide"- he whispered while he gave her his hoodie. Mukuro was going to disagree but seeing the determination on his eyes decided to follow his plan - "ok here I go"

Naegi quickly jumped out of hiding, catching the attention of the assassin whom saw Naegi and shot him twice, the first missed Naegi for a hair thread, and the second one hit him in the cheek. Naegi then jumped behind a table. The assassin got close to him, before he noticed Mukuro running to the kitchen

"oh that's your plan, well it's not working you damn kids" - he said running behind Mukuro, Naegi quickly noticed this and followed him. Inside the kitchen Mukuro took a cooking knife - "drop it "- said the doctor pointing his gun on her - "you know it's going to be a waste not being able to take advantage of that body... but I guess I can still rip all your organs from your dead body" - he said smiling evil, and pointing at Mukuro at her head

"stop it!" - Naegi screamed while jumping on his back trying to choke him - "you fucking kid, I'll kill you" - he managed to free himself and throw Naegi to the oven, breaking the gas line, Mukuro looked worried at Naegi, whom was in pain - "well kid, I'll admit you have spunk but this is the end of the line... now die!" - he pushed the trigger

************* BOOM*********

"ugh" - Naegi woke up on the ground, he saw around and everything was on fire, his ears were ringing for a couple of seconds. He tried to move, and noticed that there was something heavy on top of him, when he saw what it was... his heart dropped. Mukuro was on top of him... apparently she decided to cover him from the explosion.

"Mukuro?- he said holding her, he then noticed a pool of (pink) blood forming around Mukuro - "no! Mukuro! stay with me!" - panicked Naegi *bad-ump* his heart started beating hard

"hahaha at least I managed to kill her" - Listen Naegi behind of him, he saw the Doctor standing up. He was full of wounds, but still was smiling - "Now I only have to kill you kid and I'll feel better"

*ba-dum, Ba-dum, BA-DUM*

"what's happening?" - screamed Jin getting to the kitchen, the explosion had caught the attention of everyone and every student from the classes 78 and 77 appeared watching the destruction. the explosion had destroyed the wall between the dinner and the kitchen, Jin analyzed the scene before he saw Naegi, Mukuro and the Assassin.

"Dammit it's getting crowed" - said The Doctor looking at everyone around... Maizono was terrified, even more when he saw Naegi holding Mukuro, with a face full of despair. While Junko was trilled

"Makoto?" - asked scared Maizono, founding out that he gave no answer. While Kyoko and Hina also tried to get the attention of him, yet it was like he was on a trance

*BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM

For Naegi, everything was silent, there was no screaming, no sound other than the sound of his heart beats. Naegi was panicking. Maybe... Maybe if he knew what to do he could calm down

was he sad?

*BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM*

no that wasn't it... was he angry?

* BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM*

of course he was... he needed to do something... did he wanted to scream at him?

* BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM*

no that wasn't it... did he wanted to punch him?

* BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM*

No that wasn't it either, it wasn't it...

 **Did he wanted to kill him?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Calmness. Naegi's heart got calm... And it was then when Naegi knew what he wanted... he didn't want to forgive him, he didn't want to punch him, He wanted him dead.

The Doctor and everyone else then felt something that they couldn't explain... pure fear. The doctor saw Naegi pick up the Knife that Mukuro had on her hands, and saw his stand up. Naegi was not angry, he was not sad. His face had no emotions... yet when The Doctor, Jin, Sakura, Izuru and Junko saw his face they only saw one thing... death

"Naegi-kun?" - asked scared Maizono... Hina tried to run to him, but Sakura was able to stop her, afraid on what Naegi might do.

Naegi started walking to the Doctor, not to fast, his body calm... yet even after being afraid, he pointed his gun to Naegi - *I have no reason to fear... he only has 1 more bullet" - Naegi thought analyzing - "he will try to hit me in the head... but if I move it" - he said moving his head to the left, just when an bullet crossed next to his head. Panicked the doctor tried to shoot again just to see he was out of bullets, he then threw the gun and pulled a knife and ran to Naegi trying to slash him... but Naegi moved to the left dodging the attack, then he moved his right arm with the Knife

Cutting off the Doctors hand

It took a couple of seconds for him to notice his missing hand - "AHHHHH!" - he screamed falling to his knees crying over the pain, he then saw the shadow of Naegi getting close to him - "please have mercy" - Junko saw this scene and also fell to her knees... it was too much... she couldn't handle it... OHH SO DELICIOUS DESPAIR!. She was in Heaven... she had never seen despair like the Doctor was suffering... and to think it was the little Naegi the one that gave her that pleasure... he is so addicting she may fall in love with him.

"mercy?... You ask for mercy, yet I can't give you that. I'm no god to decide to bring mercy on you" - Naegi started stating while bringing his knife up - "the only mercy I can give you... Is DEATH" - he then dropped his knife to kill him

"STOP!" - Naegi felt someone hold his back... hugging him, he turned around to see Maizono, whom was crying trying to stop Naegi - "please... don't do this... please" - watching her cry broke Naegi out of his trance, and dropped his knife to the ground, before starting to breathe heavily. what was he doing? he then got separated from the doctor.

Jin took advantage of this and join in. Making sure to stop the doctor... he wasn't dead... but Naegi broke his mind, leaving him terrified on his knees. Mikan also ran to the scene and started giving first aid to Mukuro, while Leon and Mondo brought her to the nurse room. And Naegi? he was in a corner terrified of what he almost did. But next to him where, Kyoko, Maizono and Hina to give him support.

And in the shadows on the back. Sora left the room.

...

"God Dammit!" - screamed pissed Jin while he entered his office, he just had to assist the press conference. And in order to keep the school prestige, the School board ordered Jin to lie about the assassin and the scene. Officially Mukuro and Naegi got hurt in a gas leak explosion. Yet she managed to survive thanks to medical cares. Jin hated lying but even him knew he didn't have another choice

"I guess it was a bad time to come" - Jin heard on his seat revealing Sora, whom was waiting for him, Jin tried not to get to mad - "Sora get the hell out... I don't have time for you. You don't know what's happening"

"oh I know" - this startled Jin whom turned his head - "what?" - he asked trying to see any lies in Sora's face - "I was there Jin" - this was the drop that spilled the glass. Jin then slammed the table with his hand

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP HIM?" - screamed filled with anger Jin, yet Sora didn't react - "It would have been useless" - this startled Jin - "I got there at the same time as you Jin. And by that time Naegi was already how he was. If I had intervened, Naegi-kun would just had attacked somebody else to quell his anger" - Jin winced, even if he hated it he knew Sora was right - "Jin, everything that happened, was exactly like it should have been"

Jin then turn around - "Sora what should I do?" - this caught Sora by surprised. It was not normal to see Jin without an answer - "I'm going to take the boy with me" - Sora stated, surprising Jin, whom turned around - "You Can't... Naegi shouldn't turn like you... there must be a way to save him" - Sora closed his eyes before standing up and getting to the door - "Jin stop acting like a child, you are letting your emotions take over you" - he said before he left.

...

Naegi was cleaning his room... because of the accident the students had to move out of the dorms. They all had a couple of free days of vacations before moving onto a hotel paid by the school, So Naegi was trying to clean, yet the memories of the accident where too heavy to let him concentrate

...

"So this is Onichan's school" -Said Komaru excited to enter the school. She and her parents came to pick up Naegi. She then walked around the school till she found the dorms, where in front of it was someone whom took Komaru's breath away.

"He...Hello?" - she said to the girl, whom looked distracted until she called her - "Are... you Sayaka Maizono?" - she asked nervously. Maizono smiled and said yes - "OMG! it's really you!" - she said jumping excited. Maizono then asked her who she was - "ohh I'm Komaru Naegi, I'm the little sister of Makoto" - she said surprising Maizono.

"you are his sister?" - Maizono asked, While Komaru shook her head saying yes - "so I guess you came to look for him?" - Komaru said yes again. Before she got curious - "Maizono-san what's your relationship with Makoto?" - she asked. Maizono blushed at his question, making Komaru suspicious.

"well how about I get you to where he is?" - Komaru smiled again and followed her to the luckster's room, his door was open - "Makoto-niichan are you here?" - they both entered the room, seeing an already made suitcase, but no clue on the luckster.

 **Well this is the end of the chapter. It got longer than I thought right now after I finished it it's 5 am, but I couldn't sleep Until I finished it XD. I hope that you like it. After this Chapter its where Naegi finally changes. So I hope you get excited over it.**

 **So like always, comment if you like it or if you didn't**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, first thing, thanks everyone for all your support... now for the serious part... I'm adding now a time skip... yes I know that time skip could be annoying, but please trust me. I'm adding it to make the story better. Also don't worry about the missing part, I'll tell it later because it's part of the story... Also when I mention the "fluffy hat", it's literally Traffie Laws hat after the time skip in One piece. IDK why but I like how it would look on Naegi (if somebody could draw it please send it to me XD).**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: New circus, new clown**

Another day in Hope's Peak academy. Another day of classes in Classroom 78. Hina got to the class, where she saw everyone silent. Like the day before and the day before that. they all stayed separated, all staying on their own.

"morning Mukuro" - Hina said getting close to her, Mukuro looked at Hina, confused... like trying to remember something - "good morning... ummm...Ah! yeah Hina" - she said smiling. A month ago she had woke up of her coma... but... she lost all her memories, no longer she was the ultimate soldier, she just was Mukuro Ikusaba. So in order to help her regain her memories they let he stay in the class 78, to see if they could trigger her memories - "Hina? could I ask you something?" - this caught Hina by surprise, but accepted anyways - "why are everyone so silent?" - Hina winced at this, she couldn't remember him, one of her ex- rivals couldn't even remember the man she loved.

"I... I guess they miss him" - after saying that, Mondo got mad, and left. This made everyone more lonely and sad. Maizono was even crying. Kyoko kept her poker, and left the classroom as well.

It has been 3 months since the accident, 3 months since... the disappearance of Naegi Makoto. Nobody knows what happened, but the day after the accident, Naegi went missing. Maizono and Komaru first searched for him through the entire school, before asking the assistance of everyone else, even Jin and the teacher's searched for him. Ever since then even Junko was desperately waiting for her fuel of despair, she got obsessed to that day, to the point that she didn't care about the deaths of all her target

But Naegi was nowhere to be found. The days, kept going and Jin, using his detective skills, became in charge of his search expedition. It's been 3 months and the search was still going. So now all they could do is wait.

...

"wow the school hasn't changed" - said a boy entering the front door of Hope Peak, he had a black and white hoodie with a Jester head silhouette, and he had a fluffy hat. he started walking, straight to the campus, while holding a long bag on his back, grabbed by his left hand.

...

"Ughh Dammit, where is he?" - Jin was stressed, he hadn't slept much since the beginning of the search. He had to find them... before something horrible passed. You see, unlike the others, Jin was the only one that knew what had happened to Naegi. But he couldn't stop him. So know as repent he had to find him.

So concentrated in his mind, he hadn't noticed that Kyoko had entered the room - "Father" - this broke Jin out of his trance finally noticing Kyoko there... he then smiled at her - "How are you? aren't you supposed to be on classes now?" - he said trying to do some small talk, yet she didn't fell for it.

"Do you know what happened to Naegi-kun?" -she clearly stated, surprising her father... this changed Jin's personality to a more serious one - "why do you want to know?" - Kyoko, started thinking, she couldn't just tell him why, but... maybe...

"I need to know for my classmates" - she said, making Jin suspicious, but she kept her lie - "without Naegi the class has fallen apart, so knowing what happened to him might fix the situation" - this wasn't a complete lie. After the accident and Naegi's disappearance the class had broken up, only cases like Sakura and Hina or the trio of Chihiro, Mondo and Taka stayed, but the others just stopped just stopped joining... even herself.

"well sadly I don't know" - said Jin - "After that day, I just know he went missing, that's the reason I been searching for him" - Kyoko heard all this, but she knew that her father was hiding information from her.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

The got distracted by the knocking - "please enter" - said Jun without leaving his desk. A man in black suit and black glasses entered and showed himself to Jin - "sir, we have good news, we have found Makoto Naegi" - this surprised Kyoko and Jin whom stood up - "really?" - he asked looking at the man's face to see if he was lying - "well what the hell are we doing then? Get everyone ready to retrieve him" - he ordered, making the man nervous - "Actually sir we don't have to do that" - This got Jin confused whom asked why - "well sir... he is downstairs... walking through the campus" - Jin and Kyoko eyes opened. And without another word, Kyoko ran out of the office.

...

Mondo entered the classroom, just to see everyone was the same. Nobody cared if he left or returned, except for Chihiro - "Mondo are you ok?" - he asked innocently, Mondo looked at Chihiro

"I'm tired of this" - he said getting angrier and angrier, Chihiro looked at him surprised and confused - "I'M FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT!" - this startled and got the attention of everyone - "what do you mean?" - asked scared Chihiro

"EVER SINCE THE HE DISAPEARED YOU ALL FUCKING DUMBASSES BEEN THE SAME" - he screamed making everyone look at him, Byakuya then stood up - "Mondo stop acting like a child. If you have something to say then say it" - Mondo looked angry at Byakuya and got closer to him - "HELL YEAH I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! Ever since he went missing all of you fucking cowards, started acting like fucking emos. When he was here we all used to be together, and now you all act like you don't even know each other. Scared even of your own shadow" - Mondo was angry... he had to let all that anger let out, Byakuya then sighed

"then are you going to take his place?" - he said leaving Mondo speechless - "it may be true that we changed without him, but the reason was because he was the one that kept us together. Do you actually believe I would have started hanging with peasants like you if it wasn't for him" - Mondo started getting filled with rage

"But he is not here anymore... we don't when he is coming back, we don't know if he is coming back... he could be dead for all we know"

"whoa, whoa, whoa don't go killing me off yet" - everyone got startled, and turned to where the voice was coming from. Right on the door, they saw the boy with the fluffy hat, the hat and his hair covering his eyes - "sorry I made you wait so much" - said Naegi smiling, everyone was speechless... It couldn't be him... how could he be here

"Na...Naegi-kun?" - asked Maizono on the verge of tears... he didn't answer he just smiled. without a second thought she ran and tackled him. Surprising him and making him fall into the ground - "Maizono umm I..." - he was nervous and blushing, until he saw her crying - "Makoto... I was so worried" - Naegi then smiled full of compassion and started stocking her head everyone then got close - "It's it really you?" - Hina asked almost crying. Naegi then looked at his classmates - "sorry for leaving" - everyone looked at him happy, except for Mondo, whom punched him

"don't you dare do that again" - Naegi touched his cheek, while smiling nervously - "ok I'll try" - he then looked at Mukuro, whom was looking at him awkwardly... - "don't worry... I know you'll remember it" - he said surprising her

He then touched Maizono's head - "Sayaka can I get up?" - but Sayaka shook no - "If I leave you out, you'll leave again" -she said her face buried on his chest... - "I promise I won't leave" - he said. Maizono then looked directly at his eyes - "how can I be sure of that?"

Naegi gently hold Maizono's face - "cause I can't see your cute face crying" - everyone got startled, especially Maizono whom blushed intensely, before standing up embarrassed - "well I'm surprised it worked" - said Naegi while standing up. Everyone then got confused.

It was then that Kyoko got to the classroom, Naegi saw her and got nervous... he knew that Kyoko had abandonments problems, so he was really nervous on how she would act, and seeing her she looked really mad.

"Kyoko... it's nice to see you again... well as you can" - but before he could finish something shut him up... Kyoko had kiss him. Tears falling from her eyes, the only thing she could think about it's how much she missed him. But after finish kissing him she looked at him... he was surprised... everyone was, they were speechless.

It took Kyoko a couple of seconds to noticed what she had done. But when she did, her whole face went red with embarrassment... she turned around and coughed - "sorry...that action was... unprofessional" - Naegi was still startled but it was the glares of Maizono, Celeste and Hina the surprising part... Kyoko had stolen the luckster first kiss.

"umm Kyoko" - the luckster started before he got serious... Jin had entered the room with 2 bodyguards - "Naegi Makoto could you follow me to my office?" - Naegi close his eyes and started walking to the surprise of everyone in the class.

...

After the 4 of them entered the office, Jin sat while the bodyguards stood behind Naegi on front of the door - "so head master do you need something of me?" - immediately the bodyguards pulled a gun each one and targeted to Naegi's head... - "you know you should tell your little soldiers to stop acting like idiots" - Naegi stated calmly, Making the guards angry. They then got close to Naegi. He then grabbed the arms of each of the guards, and pulled it. Making them flip to the floor on front of him, and during the flip Naegi took their guns, which were know pointed at their heads

"It's that enough Headmaster?" - said Naegi smiling, making Jin wince. - "so in the end you learned from him?" - he said, Naegi didn't answer but Jin continued - "I see... so then right now who are you... The ultimate luckster or the ultimate Assassin?" - Naegi thought a little before saying

"neither, I'm just Naegi Makoto" - he stated surprising Jin - "I can't be one or the other since both parts are parts of me" - Jin was still surprised but then smiled. Naegi then threw the guns to the floor and started to leave - "before leaving... what happened to Sora?"

Naegi then stopped on his tracks, and was silent... - "he's dead. Now I'm the new Jester" - he said leaving the office, Jin joined his hand while thinking

"I see"

 **Well here it ends the chapter, after this Naegi is now the New Black Jester. and like I said before, Don't worry, later on the story I'm going to add the missing 3 months of Naegi, Hell I might even do the 3 months on Hope's Peak (not sure)**

 **I know that lately I been throwing chapters almost daily... but in reality it's just that lately, I've had a lot of free time. So if you see me not making new chapters, don't worry I'm not stopping the story... at least not for now**

 **Well like always If you like it review and If you hated it then send me a paragraph long reason why, so I can make it better for you guys... and girls**

 **Equality XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ummm... I don't have anything to add...**

 **Enjoy**

 **in order to not always add the lack of reaction on Kyoko, Celeste and Byakuya (cause let's be honest they don't react that much), I'm calling them the poker Trio**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5: The return of the luckster**

Naegi returned to the classroom. When he opened the door he saw all his friends looking at him like he wouldn't return... (Kyoko, Celeste and Byakuya keeping their poker face). At first he was startled but then he smiled - "hey guys, you don't have to worry It's not like I'm leaving again" - they were silent for a second, before Leon got close

"well excuse us for being suspicious... after all you disappeared for 3 moths" - he said smiling while grabbing Naegi in a headlock. - "I was afraid I was going to lose my guitar player" - he said smiling proudly - "wait guitar player?" - asked surprised Naegi before everyone started laughing (except the poker trio, whom just smiled a little). Sayaka stopped laughing , but kept smiling

*this was what was missing* - she thought before looking at Naegi whom was getting teased by the boys, without him the whole group wasn't the same - *No wonder I'm in love with him* - after a couple of seconds she noticed she was just looking at Naegi and she felt a tinge of pink on her cheek - *Yeah, I love him* - but then she noticed something that got her attention

"Makoto?" - she asked gaining the attention of Naegi and everyone - "where did you get that hat?" - she asked. The whole classroom then looked at him getting them curious - "Now that I think about it I don't seem to recall you having it before" - Celeste added after analyzing the hat.

"Maybe he is not the real Naegi-kun but a clone" - said Hifumi suspicious making everyone face palm except - "AH CLONE!?... could it be that they are trying to capture us" - Yasuhiro added, making everyone (minus Naegi ) glare at him - *really? even him can't be that stupid* - thought Byakuya.

"don't worry Yasuhiro, I promise I'm not clone" - he said noticing that Yasuhiro and Hifumi were still suspicious - " and the hat?... well" -he then took it of (showing his normal hair), and looked at it with nostalgia - "It was a gift. Of someone I'll probably never see again" - everyone looked at him with compassion, as it was then that it had to be said

"Naegi. Where were you?" - asked serious Byakuya... Kyoko was really interested, and so was everyone else. Naegi smiled slightly while his eyes were close, and put his hat back on, before opening his eyes and

"Sorry I can't tell you" - he said proudly - "...EHHHHH!?" - everyone was confused, why couldn't he tell them - "wha... what do... you... mean?" - asked a little angry Toko. Yet Naegi didn't stop smiling - "Well it's just that I can't" - It was then that everyone started talking at the same time trying to get answers from him

But other than the poker trio, there was two other persons not in the group. Mukuro whom even if she didn't understand still kept hanging with the group. And Enoshima Junko whom was... well angry.

She was tired of this slice of life scene. She always hated it, it was to... hopeful. Ever since Naegi returned everyone started acting like idiots. Even Kyoko, whom was one of the ones that she respected the most, was reduced as a girl in love character... BUAH! and that kiss, so cliché. But what she was angry the most was. Naegi himself... because she knew that Naegi was just a mask. Ever since that day she couldn't forget that feeling, that feeling of despair. It was so addicting. So much that every time she tried to bring despair to other it wasn't enough. She got hooked to it really fast... so much that she even started spending nights just masturbating to that scene, and to that Naegi. But this one irritated her it was too happy, not the guy she wanted.

It was then that the school bell started ringing. Everyone got startled, because of the return of Naegi, they had forgotten that today they has PE on the swimming pool (a class that obviously Hina loved) - "well let's go" - said Naegi, before leaving, surprising the other whom even thought were a little mad, followed Naegi.

While walking up the stairs to the second floor, they saw the 77 class coming out of the dressing room. They all saw Naegi getting close and ran surprised to where he was - "Naegi- kun? - asked Nanami surprises while tears were forming and she hug Naegi, accompanied by everyone of the class 77, even if not as Impactful as in the class 78, Naegi was missed in the class 77, He was one of the only ones that actually talked to them, and he was also (as always) a good listener and advisor to the issues in that class .

"hey I can't breathe" - stated Naegi softly out of air. - "ahhh Sorry let me help you" - said Mikan (Ultimate Nurse) after everyone let him go. she then started checking around his body for wounds, making Naegi blush a little - "Mikan I don't think that's necessary" - he said before she stopped. You see for Mikan, Naegi was special. he spent days trying to help her from all she had suffered. Since young she was abused, both physically and mentally by her parents and class mates. To the point she had tried to kill herself multiple times, On one of her attempts Naegi found her and stopped her. He talked to her and convince o stop trying. Also to be sure he kept visiting her daily to make sure she was ok

"Ohh sorry. I guess I got carried away" - she said shyly, but Naegi only smiled... - "but I'm surprised, your body feels tougher than last time" - This made Naegi, start sweating while he felt the dark gazes from the girls of class 78, and even some from class 77 - "hahaha really?" - he said laughing nervously.

"well let's stop harassing the little Naegi" - Said Yukizome while getting closer to her class - "after all they have to go to class" - she said while the classmates of class 77 said they're goodbyes. Makoto turned around only to see the girls looking angry and the boys whit sassy smiles

"ohh so our little luckster finally became a man" - said Leon proudly, while the other guys smiled. Naegi then felt his face go red - "I... It's not like that... Mikan works for the school nurse and she was in charge of my physical analysis" - he said nervously, yet the boys kept teasing him, It was then that Izuru came out of the dressing room, and without saying anything walked to where the stairs were. While Naegi greeted him he ignored him, until they cross paths, Izuru then open his eyes surprised turning around while the students were entering they're respective dressing rooms - *what happened?*- asked Hinata, Izuru then turned back - "It's nothing"

...

"whoa Naegi she wasn't kidding" - said surprised Taka, after Naegi took his hoodie and shirt, they found out ... he was ripped. You see Naegi never was out of shape, he never looked like he did exercise, but now the look good, even if it wasn't a lot of muscle and he wasn't extremely defined, he look good. he even had a 6 pack. Naegi looked confused before he looked at himself.

"really? I haven't noticed" -he said. making the guys look at him like he was weird. But then they thought of whom they were talking to. Naegi was never a prideful person, he was rather modest, so it was actually possible that he didn't noticed how he looked now... But the girls would... making everyone put an awkward face.

"Dammit Naegi, I hate you so much!" - screamed angry Leon to Naegi, Shocking the luckster. While somehow Naegi had the ability to make girls fall for him. Leon always thought that because his body was better built, he could still beat Naegi on dating... but now with his secret power and body he had no hope. Leon then sat on a corner while crying. Leaving Naegi awkwardly confused.

...

"ummm" - said Hina while swimming really happy, Naegi was finally back and that made her really happy. This couple of years she's been depressed over the fact that was gone... but now he was back - "you look happy" - said Sakura seeing her best friend happy, - "well I'm happy because we are finally all together" - she said

"that maybe true... but remember to keep fighting" - this confused Hina. Whom remembered what just happened. First Naegi flirted with Maizono, and then... and then.. Kyoko kissed him. Not only that apparently Mikan now was another problem.

"Ohh my!"- they heard Celeste said. They then looked at her whom was surprised covering her mouth and blushing. Hina then looked where she was looking, and was speechless. Naegi was now, extremely hot. She then looked at Maizono and Kyoko whom were also blushing, Kyoko trying to keep her poker face. To no avail.

"hey sorry we took so long" - said Naegi followed by the guys, Naegi had taken off his hat and had his school swimsuit. - "Naegi, have you been working out?" - Asked Celeste trying not to show how attracted to him she felt right there. Naegi then got thoughtful - "well you can say that" - he said laughing while holding his head. He then noticed how much Maizono was staring at her and he felt it would be fun to tease her

"Like what you see Sayaka?" - he said teasing her, making her blush, He then smiled nervously - "I guess I took it a little far" - he then looked at Kyoko, they looked eye to eye for a second, before breaking eye contact while both embarrassed. Just remembering the kiss made them embarrassed, mostly because in reality... both of them like it.

Hina then got out of the water, and got close to Naegi - "Naegi you finally decided to start working out" - she said happy. She had before to work out with Naegi before but seeing how Naegi wasn't always athletic, he would always fail ate their trainings, but now he looked like he would a good training partner. That's when she thought of something

"Naegi how about a swimming race?" - she said really excited, yet Naegi was doubtful - "I'm sure I would lose"- he said honestly, yet Hina didn't appear to listen, and started running to the pool. But just one and she slipped (see that's why you shouldn't run near pools XD)

"Ugh!" - said Hina, expecting to fall into the ground, But instead she felt somebody was carrying her - "are you ok?" - Hina looked, at Naegi whom was the one that caught her, now holding her bridal style - "yes... I'm ok" - said Hina blushing, before Naegi let her down.

Kyoko saw this and got suspicious, Her detective skills were tingling. Not only Naegi was now better built (a please for the eyes), but he's gotten faster, and has quicker reflex. She looked at Naegi suspiciously... what happened in those 3 months.

...

After the class they all decided to go home. Because of the accident the students were now staying on a hotel, a couple of blocks from the School. So after class Maizono went to Naegi - "hey... umm Naegi-kun, would you want to walk together to the Hotel" - this surprised the Luckster who found weird that not only she was not calling him by his name... but also using honorifics... Maybe he teased her a little too much. At the same time everyone looked at them, Hina and Celes jealous of not being able to ask him before her. And Kyoko who was suspicious of Naegi.

"Sorry I can't Sayaka" - said apologetic Naegi, making the Idol a little sad - "but I promise next time I will" - Sayaka then shocked her head surprised - "It's just that I want to go to my house to tell my parents and Komaru I'm ok" - he said smiling. It was then that Junko had a perfect idea.

"Ohh then how about I go with you half- way" - she said holding him from his back, pushing her boobs onto the back of Naegi's head... Making him blush - "And why would you go with him?" - asked a little mad Maizono, Junko then turned into her childish persona, while pushing her breast even more onto Naegi - "well I have to go to a Photo session and I thought going with Naegi-kun would be super, super fun, after all is on the same way" - she said throwing her tongue after finishing the sentence XP.

Maizono was still suspicious , but before she could say anything, Junko pulled Naegi out of the classroom - "toddles" - she said before leaving.

...

"so where is this photo shoot anyways" - asked Naegi while walking through the center of the city - "It's close by" - she said pulling him to the adult district. This place was full of Love hotels. Naegi was shocked... - "The model agency is in this direction?" - Junko didn't respond and just pulled him into a love hotel, where she got a room - "they say to wait for them in a room... but I'm too scared to be alone" - she said turning into her childish persona - "could you accompany me?"- Naegi was doubtful but then sighed and complied, making Junko excited, whom pulled Naegi again to the room.

They stood there for over half an Hour waiting for the Model agency - "are they going to take long" - asked Naegi kind of tired, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Junko then checked her phone... - "Ups they said that the photo shoot is cancelled" - she said making Naegi sigh - "well that means we can just go" - he said trying to get up, when he felt somebody fall on top of him making him loose his balance and falling to the bed. Making his hat fall to the ground

"well we don't have to leave that quickly" - said Junko whom was now on top of Naegi, He was about to protest when Junko kissed him. After the kiss she then licked her lips - "wow Naegi, 2 girls on 1 day, you're getting better at handling women" -Naegi was shocked, was this happening for real?

"I mean you even brought this side of mine as well" - she said proceeding to lick his neck, and kissing it multiple times - "Junko what do you mean? - she then opened his hoodie and pulled up his shirt over the chest before kissing it tenderly - "well ever since that accident I been attracted to you Naegi" - she said while rubbing his dick over his clothes, startling Naegi - "I been remembering that day Over and over and it always makes me hot for you" - she while taking off her blouse - "that day you showed me your real you, the hero inside of the little boy... or 'not so little' "- she said while rubbing his dick

"So... the day you almost killed your sister?" - This statement shocked Junko whom looked at Naegi's face... he was glaring at her, the same glare that brought the doctor to his knees. He then stood up making her fall - "Don't think I'm stupid Junko, I know you were the one that hired him" - he accused her, making her tremble, every word that came out of him injected fear into her.

"you know the reason I haven't done anything yet?" - Naegi asked while standing up and taking his hat - "Is because you are still her sister" - she then felt an black aura coming from Naegi - "So if I was you I would pray she would never get her memories back...because if she does, and for even a tiny second she's mad at you" - then he glared at her. Making her feel like she was chained up, with spiked chains and a scythe on her neck - " **I'll kill you"** \- he then left

Leaving Junko filled with despair... filled with pleasure and still lusting for him

 **Well here is the end of the episode... and I just noticed something... how did Chihiro entered the dressing room. Well he told everyone after the incident and everyone accepted him... yet because he is still not confidant and he got accustomed to dressing as a girl he kept the charade.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lately I been reading all your reviews. and I'm thankful for all your support. I was actually scared of making this story, Not because of bad aggressive reviews, but because I felt it would just end as another story in the void. But thank you, even if you hated it, I appreciate you spend the time to read it.**

 **And to:**

 **doremishine itsuko** **chapter 6 . 2h ago**

 **check spelling and a bit the pronouns some words in this and the previous chapter are written wrong but are understandable don't worry when I used to written my own stories I was like that too.**

 **Thanks for the review... and I'll try to follow your advice to make it even better**

 **Also I'm going to add 2 new characters, Lala and Mio... they're not important at all, Just to add some friend to Komaru**

 **Also I'm going to use American currency because 100 dollars is better than 11,011.832500 yen**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6: Lucky sister**

"Hey Komaru-chan want to hang out in my house today?" - said Lala trying to cheer up Komaru... she's been feeling sad because of Makoto missing - "we are going to order pizza, see a movie and spend a great time, we even have plans to go to the festival... so what do you say?" - Lala was trying to sound exciting to convince Komaru, who gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry Lala-chan, not today... I'm occupied" - she said while taking her backpack and leaving the room. Mia then got closer to Lala - "why are you trying so hard?... she still feeling sad for her brother" - Lala then sighed a little annoyed - "I know, but I just can't see her like that... It breaks my heart" - she said watching Komaru leave the room - "I heard she just spends the whole afternoon in her room crying, It's sad"

Komaru walked alone to her house... she hated walking on this path, since it was full of places filled of memories with her brother. She knew it... It was her fault he disappeared. He didn't want to go to Hope's Peak, and it was her the one that convince him... If he wasn't there... If he didn't go to that school... if she hadn't convinced him he would still be here.

She then cleaned her eyes, since they were threatening to fall into tears. After a couple of minutes, she got to her house... she then pulled her keys, and opened the door... after opening the door she could hear videogame soundtracks and someone talking

"really? I got a game over from that?" - said the voice. Komaru then walked to the living room where she saw the boys back, he was wearing a black hoodie and a Fluffy hat, He also was playing her Persona 5 Videogame (Which he lost and got a game over). She was really confused over this person... who was he? - "Umm excuse me?"

Then for her everything went in slow motion... the boy started turning around, and the more she could see of her face, the more she couldn't believe it. Her eyes falling into tears, while the face of the luckster turned around, and smiling.

"Hi Komaru... how was school?" - Komaru could believe it... she really couldn't believe it. Without saying anything she lunged to the luckster hugging him and crying while he stroked her head softly. - "It's it really you Oni-chan?" she said while crying, Naegi then hugged her to comfort her

"Yes Komaru, it's really me" - he said gently to his sister, he could feel the warm tears wetting his clothes. He could understand why she was this way... after all it may be true that his friends would miss him, but she was his sister.

They stayed like that for 10 minutes, before she separated - "feeling better?" - he asked her smiling making her blush - "yeah, sorry for crying so much" - yet the luckster was still smiling - "it's not a big deal after all I also missed you" - Komaru face burst red of embarrassment worrying Makoto worried - "Komaru your face is red... are you feeling sick?"- he said placing his forehead onto hers to check her temperature... this surprised her whom jumped standing up

"I'm really ok Oni-chan" - she said trying not to show her face to him, this surprised the Luckster, but he decided to ignore it. It was then that Komaru remembered - "Oni-chan where were you?"- she said trying to get answer from him... I mean he owed that at least. The luckster then started thinking.

"well I was kidnapped by a master assassin, then he trained me into the assassin's ways" - he said smiling to her, and she looked to him like he went crazy, before pouting - "ok don't tell me then" - she said trying to sound angry but she was to happy that he returned. It was then that Makoto's stomach growled very loudly. They both looked at each other before laughing.

Komaru prepared curry, and both started eating it. Makoto was crying because of how good it was - "I missed your curry Komaru... It's so delicious" - he said full of delight, Komaru then smiled - "well I know it's your favorite food" - she said. After they finished eating they felt heavy

"so good" - he said felling happy. He then looked directly to Komaru - "so what you want to do now?" - this took her for surprise since she didn't have any plans - "I actually don't know" - The luckster then started thinking - "hey isn't the festival today? Let's go there" - he surprising her, at first she was doubtful, she hadn't gone out since the accident, but looking at him she said yes.

...

They got to the festival. Naegi was wearing a male black and blue Yukata and his hat, while Komaru was using a white yukata with sakura petals. - "wow there's a lot of people here" - he said looking around with Komaru... but she was ignoring him. right now she was nervous... she knew her friends were here and she felt bad coming here after rejecting them

"Komaru-chan?" - she heard behind her, Komaru then turned around and saw Lala and Mia going to her. This made Komaru shiver. Just the two she was worried about - "hi... Lala" - Komaru was nervous, she was afraid they were be mad at her - "What are you doing here?" - she asked surprised Komaru wouldn't come out of the house by herself

"are you Komaru's friends?" - asked Makoto smiling, this shocked Mia and Lala, looking at the luckster. Lala then pulled Komaru before whispering to her - "who's the hottie?" - she whispered to Komaru making her blush - "well... he... is..." - she was stuttering, what should she say - "Ohh sorry I forgot to present myself... I'm Makoto Naegi, Komaru's older brother" - The girls were shocked

"But didn't you disappeared for three months?" - asked Mia, The luckster agreed before looking at them - "yeah but I returned" - he said. Mia was awestruck while Lala was surprised... so this is the brother of Komaru.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat, would you like something Komaru?" - she shook her head no, he then looked at her friends - "and you?" - they tried to deny it but - "Don't worry, I just want to thank you both for being friends with my little sister" - both of them were surprised. And Makoto left to get them something to eat.

"wow Komaru... Your brother is so generous" - said Lala surprised - "and hot" - said Mia love struck - "and such a considerate gentleman" - Lala and Mia were getting closer and closer to Komaru, whom was starting to feel awkward - "and soooo hot" - added again Mia really love struck - "could I date him? "- asked excited Mia

"NO!" - Komaru said worried... startling her friend, Komaru then notice her reaction and blushed - "I mean he already has someone he likes... I think" - Lala then understood what was happening and started teasing Komaru - "Uhhh and who is it... Is it you?" - Komaru's face then turned red

"No of course not" - said angry Komaru - "he goes to Hope's Peak and I met his classmates... and they are all attractive... even Maizono-san" - this last statement surprised Mia and Lala (both of them, like Komaru, were huge fans of Maizono) - "your brother goes to classes with Maizono-sama?" - Komaru then said yes and it was then that Makoto got there

"hey I brought you crepes" - he said giving it to them, when he gave it to Mia, she couldn't take her stare from him.

...

"hey Komaru let's go play some games" - said Lala pulling her into a carnival game... a simple one they gave you a bb gun and you have to shoot down plushie and toys... If you do you can keep them as prizes. Lala tried the game... and failed. Mia tried ... and failed.

It was then that Komaru had proudly accepted the challenge. She was really good at games. so she went and tried - "ohh another girl it's going to try?" - said the manager of the game mocking Komaru. she the became even more determined to win.

They were 5 plushies and she had 5 shots, but she knew she didn't need them . She took her aim and shot. hitting a white bear dead in the center... but it did not fall. surprising Komaru. The game manager then laughed. Komaru then tried again and hit another plushie that also didn't fall

"this game is rigged" - said angry Komaru. The game manager then got prideful - "It's that so... then prove it" - he said making Komaru angrier... she then left, she was about to pull Makoto but he denied it and went to the tent - "hey then I guess is my turn" - he said while taking the gun - "hey manager how about we make a deal" - he said gaining the curiosity of the manager, He then pulled a 100 dollar bill and placed on the table. Shocking the game manager and the girls - "I bet you the 100 dollar bill I can knock off all the toys, with the three shots Komaru didn't shot. If I win not only I get all the toys but I want a refund for each of the girl"

" The game manager was shocked... was this kid crazy?. Not only he only had 3 shots to bring down 5 toys... but he also knew the manager was cheating. He then grin - "ok kid I accept" - Makoto then took the bb gun

*ok all the toys have a back support, so I guess I just have to hit it from the sides* - He thought while aiming, He then shot his first shot which hit the plushie right on the nose. Of course it didn't knock it off. the manager then laughed but without saying anything, he shot another pellet... aiming the ricochet pellet, making them collide, both ricochet between each other and were sent flying sideways hitting 2 plushies and knocking the out. when the pellets ricochet with the plushies Makoto shot the one on the left making them collide one going sideways down and the other was sent to collide with the other pellet knocking off all the other plushies... The manager and the girls were shocked... it was impossible... it was

"you cheated" - screamed the manager. Makoto then grin - "it's that so? then prove it" - The man got really angry - "I won't give you anything" - he screamed angry. Makoto then looked directly at the man... and he then felt fear, Naegi was smiling while glaring him - "It's that so, you know it's not nice to lie in a bet" - the man couldn't move... no ... it was painful to move - "so are you sure about that?" - the man was really afraid...

"ok take it" - he said giving him the money and the plushies. Makoto then left going to the girls. they were shocked... especially Komaru. Makoto then gave one to each of the girls... - "Komaru... your brother is so cool!"-screamed Lala surprised. Komaru didn't understand what happened but smiled.

"yes he is"

...

Naegi-kun was returning to the hotel. He left the girls of Lala's home to stay the night (Mia didn't want Naegi to go). And he started walking the way back he still had 2 plushies left and he knew who to give them to. One was a Goth dressed white bunny, which he thought that looked kind of like Celes... but maybe she wouldn't want it. And the other was a soldier dog, he obviously thought of Mukuro when he saw it

While walking he noticed that someone was following him. - "who is there?"- he asked calm, he knew where he or she was and they weren't a threat. A young kid... not older than 7 came from the bushes... - "are you him?" - he said, Naegi looked at the kid - "are you the Black Jester?" -Naegi then smiled - "depends who's asking...why?" - the kid was scared to answer at first but then looked at Naegi

"I need to kill someone"

 **This is the end of this chapter. Just so you know because Mia isn't going to appear a lot she technically isn't part of the harem... even if she has a crush on Naegi.**

 **And because I want you to get excited (or maybe to get myself excited) I'm going to tell you the name of the next chapter**

 **Chapter 7 : The Calling Card.**

 **I hope that makes you excited for what's next**

 **and like always, love it or hate it review so I can make it better XP**


	8. Chapter 7

**this is funny, XD for this chapter I had an Idea, it wasn't the best and I wasn't that proud of it... but thanks to the review of one of the readers he helped me to make something that I think is even better. So thanks to**

 **\- doomqwer**

 **So enjoy the episode**

 **also Because I don't know the name (and I'm sure they don't mention it) the father of Nagisa Shingetsu (warrior of hope) it's called Nisshoku Shingetsu (if they do mention it and I just don't remember please tell me so I can fix the story)  
**

**...**

 **Chapter 7 the Calling Card**

Hope's Peak Academy... Elementary school. This is a school for talented children with potential for great future... But unlike Hope's Peak, the academy specializes in children younger of the age of 10. So it's basically a school to prepare them for Hope's Peak.

The new headmaster of this academy the prestigious Nisshoku Shingetsu, was checking some reports in his new office. After years and years of hard work he finally got the Job of headmaster. and the school grew both on popularity as prestige under his new slogan "we shall bring the talents to life". He enjoyed a delicious cup of Colombian coffee while checking the reports.

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

This got the attention of the headmaster, whom looked to the door - "Come in" - he said... Someone then opened the door. It was one of his teachers. Mr. Jack - "umm sir we have a problem" - he said nervously

"what seems to be the problem?" - he asked to the teacher. The teacher started sweating - "well sir.. the thing is ... is" - the headmaster looked at his employee confused - "well you sir... received this"- and he handed him a playing card. The headmaster looked at it was a abnormal card. It has a silver metal edge. I each corner has a drawing of a chandelier with a blue crystal... And in the center a drawing of a Black and white Jester with a red crown

The headmaster panicked, was this card sent to him... why? this card meant death this card meant

 **the arrival of the black jester**

...

Naegi woke up. he got dressed and went outside, where he saw Maizono - "Morning Makoto" - she said smiling. He smiled back. - "morning Sayaka, how well did you sleep?" - he said Maizono thought for a while noticing... this was the perfect time to get her revenge, she then got close to him hugging his neck seductively, shocking the Luckster - "well I had a very good dream about you" - Naegi started blushing, what is he supposed to say - "you don't have to say anything Makoto" - she said shocking him even more wait how? - "Did you forgot... I'm a psychic" - she then laughed before separating - "just kidding I just have good intuition" - Naegi calmed down... but now he wanted revenge... because if he learned something with him is that never let someone get the best of you. He then got close to her placing his hand on her cheek gently - "then can you guess what I'm going to do now" - said to the blushing confused Maizono, while his got closer to hers. she started panicking. was this really happening?. but just a couple of centimeters before they're lips touched... _"just kidding" - he said smiling. surprising Maizono

"wow I never knew how close you two are" - both of them were shocked and quickly separated looking who said that. It was Nagito. Both of them blushed before he got close - "don't worry... all you are doing is bringing Hope to each other. As long as Hope is in the air there's nothing wrong" - with each word they felt their faces feel more and more red. Nagito then left, leaving both the luckster and the Idol, in a awkward situation.

"a tie?" - she asked and he agreed with her. They then walked to the dinner, to eat breakfast... Today was a free day so they all were talking about their plans - "So Naegi-kun what are your plans for today?" - asked Leon, after all those months without Naegi he was interested on what would be the first thing the Luckster would do after his return"

"well actually I'm going to a place near the lake" - he said confusing the crew - "well there's a store there that I want to visit. I need to buy something" - he said, this surprised everyone. - "Makoto can I go with you" - Said Maizono, surprising everyone - "well it's been a while since e spent time together... as friends" - said trying not to blush - "Sure. It's better to go with friends" - He said. While they talked of how they would go, Junko and Kyoko looked at Naegi suspiciously - "Naegi-kun, I would wish to go too" - said Kyoko, surprising Naegi and making Maizono a little mad - "I heard the tea over there is really good"- she said thoughtfully, Naegi agreed as well.

...

After they got ready they met on front of the school, Naegi was wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and his hat. He was checking his cell phone when he saw, both Kyoko and Maizono getting close, and if he had only one word to describe them was... Beautiful, Maizono was wearing a sky blues hoodie (maybe trying to combine with Naegi) and a aqua colored skirt, long blue black and white socks and sneakers. while Kyoko was wearing a light purple (lighter than her hair) blouse, a red medium long skirt, her boots and her gloves

when they got close they saw Naegi... he was awestruck... Maizono then looked at him teasingly - "like what you see?" - Naegi said nodded surprised - "you both look amazing" - Kyoko and Maizono blushed a little. Kyoko was going to add something but before she could say anything, Maizono grabbed his arm - "thank you... you look good as well"- Naegi blushed even more. They then left through the front door.

...

"are you sure?" - asked Jin. After the calling card he was called to the Elementary school. Not a lot of people knew about the Jester, and even less people knew about his connection with him, but his detective skills were unmatched - "yes sir... we received this morning" - one of the teachers said giving him the calling card. Jin analyzed it, and saw it was real.

But the question on his mind was... why? Why would Naegi kill the headmaster? You see one of the tradition of the jesters is to only hunt does on power that are corrupted. That's why they're Jester, they are the clowns who kill the king... or so they said. But this time, the man was innocent, he was a headmaster (like himself) of Hope's peak. so why.

"Jin I normally don't ask of this" - said Nisshoku before bowing to Jin. Surprising Jin - "please help me" -Jin nodded before placing his hand on his shoulder - "I'll try my best" -Jin and the teacher then left... while Nisshoku grinned

Jin got to his office... nothing of this made sense... why Nisshoku... up until now he was a outstanding man. when he sat on his desk he noticed a USB on his table, with a little tag that said "The kings Madness"

...

Naegi and the girls got to the place. It was a giant temple like shop, Naegi and the girls entered and the moment the girls saw it they were surprised... it was a blacksmith shop, It was filled with multiple items, from cooking utensil to accessories to even replica weapons.

"Boy! how are you?" - said a colossal big man holding Naegi's head and shaking it - "I'm ok Mr. Isayoi" - he said, while the man laughed - "still the same good manners boy as always" - he then saw Maizono and Kyoko - "ohh you even brought your girlfriends"- this made the three of them blush - "it's not that" - said the luckster - "do you have it ready?" - asked Naegi, surprising the Blacksmith - "of course I do... Sohnosuke please brim me item 10" - he screamed, then out from the back came a teen with blond hair and a red overall hoodie with a tiny black box. and gave it to Naegi

"Here it is" - he said, Naegi opened it and smiled - "yep this is exactly what I needed" - Kyoko got curious and suspicious - "what is it?" - she asked interrogating the boy - "Umm... ok If you close your eyes I'll show it to you"- he said smiling, at first Kyoko was doubtful, but then she closed her eyes.

for a couple of seconds nothing happened, till she felt something on her neck falling into position. she opened her eyes surprised and checked what it was... It was a silver necklace with a amethyst stone on the center. she looked surprised at it before looking at Naegi, whom was smiling - "happy birthday Kyoko... I know it was a couple of months ago... but I really wanted to give you your gift" - Kyoko eyes started tearing up... why?... why when she was with him she couldn't think clearly? why?... she then lost control again, and kiss him. Shocking the luckster and Maizono had a face of that she couldn't believe it... Kyoko had kissed Naegi twice and she has 0. Sohnosuke and his father were trying to look away. After the kiss, Kyoko then looked at the boys eyes hers filled with love. When she noticed what she had done... She blushed and turned around - *why does this keep happening... I'm the ultimate detective. So why when she was with him she couldn't keep level headed* - she thought embarrassed. While hiding in the corner was Junko... furious.

"well I don't want to ruin the moment so I guess I'll go visit Ruruka" - Said Sohnosuke. before leaving, Naegi and the girls, also noticed what time it was and left.

...

They were on the front of the hotel door... after they got there. Kyoko tried to leave as quickly as she could - "Thank you for accompanying us Kyoko" - he said smiling, she stopped and turned around showing something very rare in Kyoko... a smile - "no problem, and thank you for the necklace" - she said going inside the Hotel. Naegi was left blushing (since he always thought Kyoko looked cute while smiling), while Maizono looked at him, she was pouting - "Naegi do you have a crush o Kyoko?" - she asked sincerely, he then got nervous. She got a little mad but summoning all the courage she had, she gave him a quick kiss... leaving the Luckster dumbfounded - "thank you for inviting me" - she said before leaving. While Junko got mad and Naegi was dumbfounded

...

Middle of the night, a full moon

"It's about time you got here" - said Mr. Izayoi, while an boy with a black coat(kind of like punk hazard Law), black gloves, a fluffy hat and a black, white and red katana and sheath entered his store - "you know I was surprised when I saw the two girls with you this afternoon" - He said to the luckster. It was impressive though the blacksmith, the same kid with such a pure heart this morning has such a cold stare

"did you make them?" - asked Naegi, while the blacksmith went to the back and brought a white and black box, then he opened it was a full assassin kit: throwing knifes, poison darts, a new set of gloves (modified as taser) 2 hidden daggers (assassin creed) modified to also have: metal rope hook and a mini crossbow. there also was a hidden kodachi.

"here it is all you are going to need" -he said to the boy, Naegi took everything and equipped it - "thanks Mr. Izayoi" - he said before leaving - "Don't worry master it's the job of our family to provide weapons to the Black Jester. That's the job of the red jester"

...

"Is he really coming here?"- asked to himself Nisshoku, he had stayed on his office fearing for his life... why him... he didn't do anything wrong - "I don't have to worry... Jin managed to send all the guard of Hope's peak, he has no way of coming here" - he said trying to calm himself

"It's that so?" - he hear someone behind him, and his whole body paralyzed out of fear, He then heard how the person walked close to him, before crossing him, standing front of his office table - "so it's really you... I always thought you were just a myth" - the headmaster said not being able to move

"you know why I'm here" - said the Jester staring to the headmaster - "today your blood shall be poured" - the man was terrified, but most of it he was angry... why ... why him - "why me?" - he asked while trying to calm himself - "I heard of you... you hunt the sinners... so why me? I haven't done anything... so why?" - the jester smiled a little

"so a sinner who believe he is pure"- he said before throwing something to the table. The man took and saw what it was... it was pictures of dead children - "you say you are pure... while your hands are soaked on the blood of the innocent" - he stated - "Using your power you took the kids and tortured them into perfect beings... and you didn't found them talented enough and killed them" - the man was shocked how he knew this? - "not only that... you even took advantage of some of the girls... little kids with no way to defend themselves. And lastly to save your own skin you sent murderers to hunt down their families" - the Jester then placed both his hand on the table - "and you still call yourself innocent?" - this made the headmaster angry whom stood up angry

"SO WHAT IF I KILLED A BUNCH OF GARBAGE!"- he screamed angry... why they treat him like that, he was a hero -"IT'S THEIR FAULT FOR COMING HERE, THOSE THAT COME HERE ARE THE CHOSEN ONES, THE ONES WHO WOULD BRING GLORY TO THE SCHOOL... MY JOB IT'S TO FIND THE TRASH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GOLD AND ELIMINATE THEM. THAT'S WHY I HAVE BEEN CHOSEN" - He screamed... eyes full of madness.. full of pride... full of sin

"so you finally show your true colors" - the jester said looking at this show of madness - "you truly believe that your way it's righteous and you kill whomever stands your way" - The headmaster looked at the jester - "You should understand what I'm saying, you who was power over others and you bring them death... you and I are the same, we are just cleaning this world of its trash"

The jester looked directly at his eyes, there was no humanity on them - "you're wrong... It may be true I kill but I don't believe in a righteous path" - the man could feel the death aura coming from the Jester and he felled into his chair - "I'm not a chosen one, I'm not a hero, I'm just a person whose going to kill someone that he doesn't like" - the eyes of the headmaster filled with despair

He then slashed his sword... blood splashing on the walls

...

Day before

"and why you want to kill him?... he is your father after all" - asked Naegi to little kid... his hair was blue - "well, he was always abused of me since young" - Nagisa said trying to explain himself - "but in reality I didn't mind, even if he tortured me I didn't care" - Naegi then looked at the kid

"so why now?" - Nagisa then looked around and back to Naegi - "do you promise me you are not going to tell anybody?" - Naegi then nodded...

"well I have a crush on a girl called Monaca, and I don't want her to suffer"

 **this is the end of the chapter. normally I add this at the beginning but I saw it after I was almost finishing it**

 **:Glad Komaru is in the harem. ;) You should do a scene where Komaru comes to the bathroom and sees her brother n***. ;) I wanna see the Chisa, Chiaki, Sonia, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Mikan, Ibuki, Pekoyama and Akane in the harem too. ;) Ruruka, Seiko, and Miaya as well. ;) how bout the V3 Girls as well? ;)**

 **well in the case of the V3 girls... it's that I still haven't played Danganronpa V3 so I don't know who they are... so I don't think they are going to appear... but maybe after I play it I could see**

 **Please review IF YOU HATED IT...** **and maybe if you liked it** **XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Um... I don't have anything to say... maybe I'll add something later**

 **ohh yeah Heavy Lemon**

 **...**

 **Chapter 8: Resting day**

"damn it" - said Naegi while running. he just killed the boss of a small mob family that was selling drugs to children ... but then after the kill, he was discovered. So now he was trying to escape a bunch of Mobsters armed to the teeth shooting at him. Running from them, he then noticed a small window at the end of the hallway and he jumped from it... from a 4 floor

He didn't have time to think, he grabbed one of the daggers connected t his wires and threw it at the open window. he then grabbed from it and started sliding down... but his dagger slipped of making him fall into the void

...

After the death of the headmaster, the school council went silent... at first they wanted to find and execute the murderer of their school academy's headmaster but after Jin showed them the evidence that he got on the USB, they decided to keep it all silent.

They told the public about how the Headmaster had committed suicide... After seeing how much he made the students suffer he decided to end his own life. They then apologized saying that his last medical exams showed that his mental state was not sane.

This caught the public by surprise, yet thanks to this lies Hope's Peak didn't lose as much fame and prestige as it was going to lose.

...

"aww damn it " said Naegi from his room, because of the fall he had broken four ribs, So he had to stay on his room for some days. - "so this is what happened to you" - said Jin while entering the room. Naegi saw him and smiled - "yeah I guess I'm still not as good as him on solo missions" - Jin then face palmed, while sighing - "if you keep this up I'm going to have to send you to easier missions you know" - Naegi laughed embarrassed while holding the back of his head which caused him pain. You see even if Jin is the Ultimate detective, the Kirigiri's family had another job... the purple Jesters. Their job was Investigation and analysis. They were the ones whose job was to identify and investigate some of the targets. That's the reason Jin never was afraid of Sora... he was working with him.

But of course they are not supposed to help all the time... even if called purple jester, they were more of an outside party helping sometimes the Jesters. By using their cover as the best Detective family, they used their abilities to help the Black Jester. While also assisting in keeping the under the radar with the police. After the Headmaster incident, seeing how Naegi was still new on this assassination job and how Jin wasn't able to convince him to quit (since he never wanted Naegi to become an assassin in the first way) He decided to help Naegi search his targets.

"Naegi-kun I just called the Kimura family" - he said to Naegi whom was listening to everything he said - "they told me that they're able to prepare a medicine that will fix your bones... but it will be ready for tomorrow" - Naegi heard this and looked disappointed, The Kimura family was another that work with the jesters, the White Jesters. Just like their color is the antithesis of Black, so was their job. they were the healers. They're jobs it's to heal or save the lives of not only the Jester but also those whom were caught in the crossfire - "so stay still until tomorrow... we were able to convince all your classmates that you fell from some stairs. Even Kyoko it's not suspicious" - he said thinking. 10 years ago before he disappeared he asked his father to not teach Kyoko about the jesters... After all he wanted her daughter as far from that life as possible... so she wouldn't ended like his wife.

"Ok I'll try to stay calm" - he said smiling, Jin then smiled a little before

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

they heard the door, Naegi then told them to enter (softly so it wouldn't hurt) , and from it entered everyone from the classroom 78, all of them worried (except Junko...while she wanted to be there she was summoned to a photo shoot) - "Naegi are you ok?... does it hurt?... do you need help?" - asked one after another making Naegi nervous - "kids calm down. If you stress him to much he is just going to pain him" - he said making everyone aware of the fact that he was there - "sir why are you here?"- asked curious Hina while the headmaster smiled - "I just came to check on my student. Also I received news that the Kimura family is going to help Naegi-kun with some medicine" - he said before he said his goodbyes and left.

...

"Naegi how did you end in this situation?" - asked curious Celes, while the whole group was curious. Naegi then looked at her smiling - "I fell for the stairs" - he said, while at first they were surprised, they then started laughing. Kyoko giggled softly and Byakuya only smiled, making Naegi blush of embarrassment.

"Naegi you have to be more careful" - Said Kyoko while smiling, Naegi then rubbed the back of his head while laughing embarrassed - "Sorry I guess I'm just clumsy. Ugh" - he then bent over because of the pain, stopping the laughter and everyone looked at him, all worried, before he said he was ok.

"Makoto take it a little more peacefully" - said Maizono really worried for him. yet he smiled at her - "well having you next to me will make me feel better" - he said sincerely, Making her blush and making the others girls jealous even... Mukuro whom even if she couldn't understand it felt a pain on her heart.

"well dude I asked Nanami-san for some consoles and she borrowed this to me. While Kazuichi gave us a TV. He said while Mondo and taka Brought the TV to the room. They spent 4 hours playing Mario Kart, before they heard Maizono's stomach grumbling, she looked at them embarrassed

"Well I guess we been feeling hungry" - said Taka thinking about it - "so what if we go to eat?" - Some of them agreed while others weren't so kin with the idea - "but Naegi shouldn't move" - Taka then started thinking - "what about we leave someone here with Naegi while the others go to eat, and then we bring them something" - While some doubted Naegi said it was a good Idea

"but who should stay?" - asked Chihiro, Maizono, Celes and Kyoko tried to offer themselves, but then Sakura talked - "we should leave Hina... she ate some donuts before coming so she shouldn't be that hungry" - she said smiling to her best friend... Hina then noticed what she did... she gave her free alone time with Naegi. While not happy with it the girls accepted it anyways.

...

"sorry You have to stay" - said apologetic Naegi, both of them sitting on the edge of the bed, Hina then got nervous - "no, I'm ok, I don't feel hungry and ... I like spending time with you" - she said blushing Naegi then smiled, making her blush even more. But then she got thoughtful... after all Kyoko had already kissed Naegi, and she even saw Maizono kiss him too - "umm Naegi-kun... do you think I'm pretty?" - she asking while holding her hair, blushing. Naegi looked at her confused - "of course you are" - he said sincerely surprising her - "you are really beautiful Hina, any guy would be lucky to be with you" - she was blushing but then she gathered the courage - "Naegi... Can you kiss me?" - she asked boldly surprising the luckster, at first he was doubtful, but after he saw the face of disappointment, he then sighed

He then placed his hand on her cheek, surprising her and he kissed her. At first she was startled , but then she got into it, It felt great, so much that even Naegi was way into it, and they started making out, their tongues fighting for dominance, but then Hina let Naegi's tongue win, letting it explore her mouth while she sat on his lap, He was in pain because of his ribs but the pleasure was covering it.

It felt so good. They both separated, looking at each other. She was feeling to good, she was lusting for him and feeling his crotch grow under her she knew he wanted her too - "Naegi please... don't stop"- Naegi nodded while he started licking her neck and she started moaning, A wet patch forming between her legs, He started taking out her jacket and hair tie releasing her hair.

He then took of her shirt leaving her white bra, Hina was blushing before looking to Naegi who couldn't stop looking at her - "Naegi-kun" - they started making out again, while Naegi touched her crotch making her moan. She then stood up seductibly while taking off her shorts, and taking off her underwear. Naegi was awestruck she was so beautiful, so awestruck that he didn't noticed her on her on her knees on front of him - "Naegi its embarrassing to be the only one naked" - she said taking out his pants, noticing a huge bulge on his boxer - "ohh aren't you excited?"- she asked seductibly, Naegi blushed - "well it's that you are so sexy" - she blushed, before taking out his boxers.

She was surprised... for a little luckster, he didn't have a little friend... - *It's huge* - thought Hina while looking at his 9 inch dick, how did he hide it? she then licked her lips, before licking the tip of his dick, making him shiver. Hina started licking him, before putting it on her mouth she couldn't get to far but still he felt only pleasure. Naegi felt good when she started sucking him. She then thought of something and started using her breast to please him

It was so goo he didn't last long, till - "Hina I'm going to" - he said trying to hold it, but she didn't stop. then she felt a warm liquid enter her mouth filling it, she had to pulled out and he came on her face, falling on her hair, breast and cheek - "ohh I'm sorry Hina"- but she didn't answer, taking cleaning with her hand her face and then licking his cum - "it taste great" - she then noticed that Naegi's soft dick spring up back to life - "ohh like what you see?" - she said teasingly, Naegi pulled her up and started making out with her again, while fingering her. he could feel her moans while kissing, they separated - "Naegi please I want it inside" - she begged

He kissed her while positioning himself, and started entering. She could feel every inch going inside her until it stopped of front of her hymen -" are you sure Hina?"- he asked but she only kissed him - "I love you Makoto" - Naegi then crossed the border, making her feel some pain, he then kissed her until and stopped until she got accustomed - "it's ok you can move" -he then started moving slowly and gently while Hina was moaning, she had never felt pleasure like this, it was so exciting. they kept this rhythm until she looked at him - "go faster. please Fuck me" - this brought Naegi's senses into overdrive and he started pounding harder and faster, while Hina moaned more and more, they could both feel they were close - "cum inside me" - she begged while he kept going faster and faster

He then released his cum inside her, long streaks of warm liquid filling her inside her while she came as well, both of them felled into the bed breathing hard, before they looked at each other and kissed

"I wonder how are they?" - they heard on the hallway... they both were shocked and quickly ran around the room getting their clothes - "hi were back" - said Maizono while entering, Both Hina and Naegi were fully clothed (hair tie and everything) - "so sorry we made you wait so long. we got lost" - both Naegi and Hina laughed awkwardly

...

The next day Seiko Kimura was sent to his room and injected him something, and just like magic his bones were fixed. He thanked her (before she left) , and went outside were he saw Hina talking with Sakura, she had her hair untied. she then looked at him and smiled

Making him blush

 **Well this is the end of the story, so I know some of you will think (maybe) because I know they are the most questions asked in a Lemon Harem**

 **1\. The reason why it was Hina the first... a dice roll... not even kidding I threw a dice to see who would be the first girl (because I already knew I was going to write it Lemon, to continue the first part of the story) and no, I don't think they are going to date... for now, Hina still fighting her feelings to see if their true**

 **2\. she won't get pregnant... why?... cause I seriously don't know how to add it to the story**

 **So like always Like it or Hated it if you review XD XP**


	10. Chapter 9

**I have nothing to add except for this:**

 **to:**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 9 . 2h ago**

 **What's next? A Red Jester?**

 **0.o umm there's already a red jester "the Izayoi family" XP... I know that introducing all these jester families are kind of... fast and well weird, but the thing is this: Naegi is a teenager with 3 months of assassin training. It would be impossible for him to know all the things necessary for him for the job, that's why I took already existing plots from the Danganronpa world like Izayoi being a blacksmith, and Kimura being a pharmaceutical doctor as allies of Naegi on his job as a Assassin**

 **On the other side I always wanted Jin to help Naegi on his job as an assassin, but if I just added it like that it wouldn't make a lot of sense, so I created the Purple Jester as a way of make Jin help Naegi (since he is still new on this line of work) , So Naegi doesn't become too cocky or drift from the way his job is supposed to be. Also by having Kyoko not knowing it would create a mind blow revealing story to her about her heritage and the death of her mother.**

 **I think this is the best way to add even a little more of realism on the story since having Naegi do all that by himself would be to overwhelming for him and the story**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9: a magician never reveal his tricks**

After that day with Hina everything changed for both of them... while they're personalities and the way they were didn't change. How they treated each other changed. They both treating each other on a different way that they're other friends (that's a way to say it). They both decide to not date each other... at least not yet.

But they ended up as friends with benefits. Every time Hina felt... the itch... she would ask Naegi to help her with it and they would, leave for a quick session. But because of how common it was... the others started suspecting on what they were doing.

Only Sakura knew about their relationship, Hina told her about what happened that day. Sakura was surprised and doubtful of her decision, seeing how happy she was, she decided to not say anything.

"that felt great" - said Hina resting on his chest. they were on the female bathroom, on a booth, Hina was on top of him after ending, they both looked at each other and kissed. They both then put their clothes back on before leaving to the classroom.

After entering, they noticed that all of them were looking at them, trying to act as normal as possible they went to their chairs. The boys then got to where he was - "so Naegi... what's with you and Hina?" - Naegi blushed before saying it was nothing, the boys grinned and started teasing him while on the other side the girls (especially Maizono, Kyoko, Celes and Junko) were interrogating Hina

"so what were you doing with Naegi?" - asked calmly Junko... or so she tried... Hina could feel all her anger on her voice while she also felt deadly glares coming from Maizono, Kyoko and Celes - "well... you see..." - tried to answer Hina nervous and scared.

"hey let's not bother her that much" - said Mukuro acting like the voice of reason - "whatever she did I bet it's not bad so we don't have to force an answer out of her" - she said... while the other girls then calmed down

"well changing the subject" - said Leon proudly, he then pulled his cell phone to show them something - "have you guys heard of the web page Circus Night?" - this left both the guys and the girls confused - "do you guys remember what I told you about the Black jester?" - this caught the attention of Naegi whom looked at him nervous - "well apparently he was the one who killed the headmaster of the elementary school" - Naegi was shocked. - "but... I thought he ... He killed himself" - said Toko scared and in disgust to Leon whom smiled - "In reality that's just a lie to hide the truth, After all The Jester only kills corrupt villains, so if he did kill the headmaster, he must have done some fucked up things"- the other students were surprised when Kyoko (whom was analyzing the story) interrupted

"how do you know this rumor?" -she asked him, it was then that he showed them what was on his phone. It was a web page called Circus Night - "this is a page on commemoration to the Jester. It's filled with fans of him, Here you can find all kinds of rumors, and stories about him" - He felt proud - "and why do you care so much?" - asked Sakura confused by the sudden interest of the baseball star

"well I'm a fan as well" - he said surprising everyone - "after all he is a hero" - Naegi twitched at this statement - "he hunts evil doers and make them pay the price for their criminal ways... he is like a hero"

"no he isn't" - said Naegi sounding mad, this surprised both Leon as the whole class - "he is not a hero... he is just a murderer" - hearing this word coming out of Naegi's mouth was a surprise by itself, but Leon started getting mad over Naegi insulting someone he admired - "what you mean Naegi?... he only kills evil people"

"and who gave him the right to say who is good and who is evil" - said Naegi glaring at Leon... this got him mad that he grabbed Naegi on his shirt's neck - "so you are saying that if you found out someone who rapes a girl, he would not evil?" - Naegi then looked at him

"so he deserves to die for it?"- this shocked Leon whom left him go - "If you started killing on the side of justice when would it end, would you kill thief's for stealing food? would you kill a prostitute that's working to feed her family? after all they are all criminals, so are they all also evil?" - he said calmly. Leon was silent he didn't know what to say - "no matter what someone does, why they did it. After they kill they are nothing more than murderers, even if they did it to protect others" - Naegi finished, he then looked around him noticing all the surprised faces, so in order to calm himself he took his things and left.

This scene made Kyoko suspicious, Naegi wasn't like that

...

After an hour when everyone got calm, Leon looked at his classmates, they were all silent, Naegi hadn't returned after the discussion, Leon felt bad for putting everyone on a sour mood - "hey guys, I'm sorry" - he said surprising everyone, the others smiled - "don't worry man, even friends fight from time to time" - said Mondo smiling - " I bet even Naegi must be ok with you, after all her is not a bad guy" -Leon felt better seeing all his classmate forgive him. That he even thought of something

"Hey how about this, let's all go to the cinema to see a movie, we could invite Naegi too" - he said proud, the other's thought this was a great Idea except - "I won't go" - said Byakuya, acting high and mighty - "I have no reason to go to so mundane sense of fun" - all of them smiled awkwardly since they knew he was going to act that way. Toko agreed to stay as well since she wouldn't go without her master

"I won't go either" - said Kyoko surprising everyone- "I received a case they want my help with, and I have to take care of it" - all of them looked at her interested, but because of how secrecy she was, they decided to not ask more

"well since they are doing it I guess me and Mukuro aren't going" - said smiling Junko - "we been spending too little time together, and I miss my sister" - she said this while turning into her Childish persona, confusing some of them

"well what movie are we going to see?" - asked Hina excited this got the reminder of them to start talking - "how about action movie?" -said Taka gaining the attention of Mondo and Leon.- "a Samurai movie would be good" - said Sakura thoughtful - "how about a Horror movie?" - said Celes, smiling at her idea - "you are all wrong, we must stay away from the 3D movies, we must watch an anime" - they all started talking at the same time, trying to decide

...

While they all were talking Maizono decided to go check on Naegi, she went to the cafeteria , there was Naegi eating some melon pan - "Makoto?" - he then turned around seeing Maizono. He saw her... she looked worried, and he smiled . That smile told her everything, he was calm again

"Makoto, you got me worried" - she said pouting while he laughed nervously - "sorry, Sayaka, I don't know what happened to me" - he said smiling while smiling - "well don't get mad anymore" - she scold him before she smiled - "it's not like your persona to be angry or cold" - he smiled at her - "thank you Sayaka. I'll try not to" - he said

"Ohh, by the way Leon had this idea of going to the movies tonight" - she said remembering- "we should go" - Naegi was surprised but then smiled sadly - "sorry I can't tonight" - this confused the Idol whom didn't understand - "I been feeling tired lately, Maybe that's the reason I overreacted. So I thought I should sleep today" - The Idol looked a little disappointed but understood

"Ok Makoto, I'll tell everyone else" - she said before they changed the subject.

...

They got out of the movies after the 10:00 pm, they all looked disappointed, they just left from and IRL version of an Anime (to stop the complaining of Hifumi) - "ok can I be the one to say it... it was a really bad movie" - said Taka, everyone agreed - "Yeah that's right brother... the story wasn't entertaining and the movie sucked" - complained Mondo

"Do you think is because the production lacked the money?" - asked Yasuhiro, while Celes shook her head no - "I don't believe that even if they had the money the story was abysmal" - she said holding her anger ... she truly hated movies like that, they all walked together back to the Hotel

"Even so I'm actually sad that..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

They all heard a scream and where shocked, there was a man screaming - "what was that?" - asked scared Maizono, Mondo looked around searching - "someone was screaming, they must be in trouble" - he said while searching where it came from

"then we must go help" - Said Taka finding the courage to lead - "the voice came from there" - he said pointing a direction, they all followed him getting to a empty storage facility.

...

"what do you want from me?" - Asked a man trying to hide himself in a storage facility - "I haven't done nothing wrong, why are after me?" -he screamed to the air, trying to find someone. - "it's that what you told your daughter and your wife" - he heard shocking him

"you killed them, you killed them for no reason and still you call yourself Innocent" - the man saw through a hole in the ceiling a man walking to him, The Jester - "You don't understand, they were taking everything from me... they were stealing my soul" - he screamed before he fell dragging himself away from the Jester

"No, they were trying to free themselves from you" - the Jester stated, getting close to his victim - "living in fear since you physically abused of them. So when your wife finally summoned the strength to escape from you and declare a divorce and take your daughter, you couldn't take it, and you killed them" - the man got mad

"well this is all her fault" - he said filled with rage - "If she had stayed like the nice cute wife she should have been she would still be alive... It's her own god damn fault" - Yet the Jester didn't care - "you can say all you want, but it won't take away your sins... and for that I'll kill you"

He then pulled a gun, a gun the man recognized. It was a desert eagle Mark I, the same one he used to kill his wife and daughter - "and as punishment you'll see the same thing they did" - The Jester then pulled the trigger, shooting him in the head

"AHHH!" - He heard startling him, he turned around and saw, Maizono covering her mouth in horror, behind her were his classmates, it took him a second to see his situation. while terrified Maizono noticed the face of the Jester - "Mako..." - before she could say anything, he started running trying to escape the situation - "wait" - she said started following him, her classmates tried to stop her but weren't able - "Maizono wait... be careful" - screamed Leon before him and the rest started following her

Naegi was running trying to not get caught by his classmates -*how couldn't I noticed they were there... Dammit* - he thought while running. Maizono was trying her best to catch him but couldn't, Naegi then turned his head to see his follower when he noticed something, a hanging line broke and something was falling into Maizono

"Maizono move" - screamed horrified Taka since he also saw this. this made the idol stop and look at was falling, before she felt a push and everything hit the ground, when after the dust cleared she saw what was it... it was bags of concrete dust (the one you mix to make concrete), she saw her savior and saw the Jester looking at her, he was bleeding from his head, but she knew his face, it was Naegi

"get off of her" - screamed Taka pulling a taser gun, while Leon and Mondo took some pipes from the floor, Naegi hid his face and thanks to the darkness (the moon was covered) they couldn't recognize him he stood up , and disappeared into the darkness, everyone then ran to Maizono and checked on her - "hey are you ok?" - asked Hina worried, Maizono nodded still in shock.

...

"augh" - complained in pain Naegi while he got to his room, he was bleeding from his head, but other than that he was ok. - "Dammit I could act like such an amateur?" - he said after he changed and fell to his bed, he added some band-aid on his head, and had his hat on the desk

*Knock, Knock"

he heard it wasn't a hard knock only one shy scared knock, he then stood up and walked to open the door... It was Maizono

"Naegi we have to talk"

 **This is where I finish this Chapter. I just want to add that the next chapter it's probably going to be a two parts chapter (my first one XD), this Is because the next chapters are going to be flashback on what happened during those 3 months**

 **Thank you for reading and please review if you like it or hate it so I with your help I can make it better**


	11. Chapter 10

**I have nothing to add. this chapter is going to be a 2 part story... (I hope). So please enjoy**

 **Also, I don't know how the room registration works in Dubai Marriott Harbour so... yeah**

 **...**

 **Chapter 10: the story of a sad clown (part 1)**

Maizono was in front of his door. He knew why she was here, but he didn't want to tell her - "hi Sayaka" - he said with a smile, but she didn't change... she came here for only one reason - "Makoto please let me enter... I need to say something" -hearing this Naegi looked hurt, but he then let her in

She entered while he closed the door, she was trying to work up her courage... she didn't want to say it, but - "Makoto... was that you?" - she said referring to the events of that night. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that there was no point in lying - "yes it was" - he stated calmly

She felt sad, she wanted him to tell her it wasn't him... even if it was a lie, she couldn't believe that the sweet boy she fell in love with would do something like that. She felt hurt... betrayed. Why?

"Why did you do it?" - she said trying to stay calm... she wanted to scream... she wanted to cry but most of it, she wanted to know. Naegi closed his eye before opening them softly

"It started 3 months ago"

...

3 months ago

Naegi was cleaning his room... because of the accident, the students had to move out of the dorms. They all had a couple of free days of vacations before moving onto a hotel paid by the school, So Naegi was trying to clean, yet the memories of the accident were too heavy to let him concentrate.

He tried to stand up when he felt something really weird... the room was spinning around. he tried to hold his bed but just ended slipping and falling to the ground. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a man in a black coat.

...

He woke up hours later. His head felt heavy... what had happened, he then started looking around, the lights were too bright so he had to let his eyes get accustomed to the surrounding. After he could see, he saw where he was... he didn't know where he was... he looked surprised, he was in what he could explain was a high-class hotel room. The bed where he was, was made out of a really soft silk, and the room even had a Chandelier on top of him

"Where am I 0.o?" -asked out loud Naegi while getting out of the bed... he noticed he was wearing his hoodie, which was weird... but he ignored it, he then left the room to see a full apartment, he walked around till he saw in the balcony a man drinking coffee, he went to the balcony, the man was looking at the view... Naegi noticed it was a beautiful scene of a city, and that they must be really high up since after he got out the breeze was powerful

"Morning Naegi-kun" - said the guy surprising Naegi - "umm... hello?" - said nervous Naegi how did he know his name? - "how did you sleep?" - he asked confusing Naegi - "umm good, I guess, but I don't remember falling asleep" - he said nervously... for some reason he thought it was better not to get him mad.

"Why not sit there? that way it's easier to talk" - he said pointing to a chair next to him, Naegi thought about it a little, and decided to listen to the guy, he then sat on the chair. He was silent for a couple of seconds - "Ummm... sir where am I?"- the man took a sip from his coffee - "you are in an apartment in the middle of Dubai" - Naegi was shocked... Dubai!? - "What!?... why am I in Dubai!?" - the man wasn't startled at his reaction

"I thought you were smarter than that Naegi... isn't it obvious?" - Naegi looked confused at the man - "I kidnapped you" - this startled Naegi who stood up - "what?!" - Naegi could see it... the man wasn't joking, he was 100% serious, he could believe it.. he had thousands and thousands of questions but he could only muster - "why?" - the man looked at Naegi

"to turn you into an assassin" - Naegi looked at the man like he was crazy, he knew he was serious but that only made him even more confused - "you must be kidding right... how could you think I could become an assassin... I can't harm anybody"

"it's that what you did with that other assassin?" - Naegi looked at him shocked... it was then that he remembered what he did. And started hyperventilating - "how ... how you know about that?" - said Naegi losing his calm - "It doesn't matter how... just that you did" - Naegi got mad he didn't want this...

"well It doesn't matter how you know cause I'm leaving" - he said gathering his courage to stand up and leave - " then I'll kill all your friends and family" - this stopped Naegi in his tracks looking at him terrified - "don't forget Naegi-kun... you been kidnapped"- he said standing up and walking to Naegi Grabbing his hoodie - "when I tell you I'm going to turn you into a Killer, it's not your choice" - Naegi could see in his eyes... he was serious...his eyes could only spell DEATH - "so if you don't follow my orders, I'll kill everyone you love" - He couldn't move... he was afraid... for a second he saw an image that terrified him... all his friends... they were all dead, blood on the floor. Sora was surprised, in that second Naegi had just turned, His gaze was sharp and cold

*THUMP*

Naegi felt someone hit him in the head, snapping him out of his anger, he looked back and saw a girl, same age as him... emerald eyes, and a beautiful green hair - "calm down he hasn't done anything" - she said while scolding him - "and Sora stop threatening him" - she scolded the man. Sora then released Naegi

"Just so you know, I'm serious. So what's your answer?" - Naegi thought for a while, and noticed he hadn't a choice - "ok" - he said. Sora then left the balcony while the girl looked at Naegi, Naegi looked at her and she was smiling - "so you're staying? that's great" - her smile made Naegi blush... she was so cute - "My name is Alice... and while I don't fight I help around the houses" - she said confusing Naegi - "houses?" - she smiled and looked at him - "of course silly we move every single week" - she said Naegi's face in disbelief.

...

The next morning after he woke up he went to the kitchen and saw Alice cooking - "Morning Naegi-kun" - she said smiling... Naegi didn't know why but he blushed every time, she then served him breakfast - "Sora told me to tell you that you have to go here after you're done" - she said giving him a card with a direction, he wasn't very thrilled but he didn't have a choice

After eating he got ready to leave - "Bye Naegi" - she said while he was leaving and he said his goodbyes too, he went downstairs and took a taxi to where he wanted to go... it was a little difficult to find because he didn't know the language but he managed to go.

It was a park, just a normal park... he found it weird, but he walked until he found Sora - "so you're finally here" - he said, Naegi, didn't answer, he just looked at him trying not to show his anger - "ok... run 10 miles" - he said shocking Naegi - "then it's 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and 100 squats" - Naegi was extremely confused... was this his assassin training that he was forced to do?... it sounded so mundane - "so? what are waiting?" - Naegi sighed, before starting to run

What Naegi didn't know it's that while he was training, Sora was looking at his next target, an old man feeding the pigeons

...

Naegi was tired... he had been doing the same training for a couple of days. And it was exhausting... every morning he felt so much stress he couldn't even stand from the bed. Naegi woke up and went to the kitchen. There were Sora and Alice, waiting for him. Naegi started eating, but his arm felt so tired that he couldn't even lift it, Alice then looked worried at Naegi who looked sad and tired - "Sora, could you let Naegi rest today?" - Sora then looked at her - "he looks so tired... please?" - Sora looked at Naegi struggling to get the food to his mouth. - "ok he can rest today" -he said making Alice smile - "thank you Sora" - she said before going to Naegi - "Naegi how about we walk around the city today?" - he looked at her and smiled... she was surprised, this was the first time she had seen him smile - "thank you, Alice. But maybe after the training" - this surprised Alice... but the one who was most surprised was Sora (even if he didn't show it) - "It may be painful, and the reasons I'm learning it may be wrong. but if this helps me get stronger so I can protect my friends then it's worth it" - Sora was impressed, even after the pain, he was still thinking about his friends, he slightly smiled, he made the right choice with Naegi. But he still had to show the cruel reality to him

...

After the training Naegi was exhausted, yet he decided to go with Alice, around the city - "you know if you're too tired you can stay and rest" - Naegi then smiled looking at her - "I promised you I would go. And don't worry it's not that painful today" - she then blushed

"Ok but don't overdo it" - she said before they started walking, and ended in Dubai mall, a giant Mall, they were both surprised. After they entered a giant aquarium filled with fishes from different races.

"so beautiful" - she said looking at it, but Naegi couldn't stop looking at her, for some reason when he saw her happy it made him smile - "it's not the only thing beautiful" - escaped from his mouth, he quickly covered it but she already heard... making her blush

they both decided to ignore the comment and started walking, and they found an Ice rink, Alice then pulled Naegi who was doubtful. After they put their skates, and Alice started skating. Naegi tried and fell right on his face, but she was having so much fun she forgot about him

"Naegi, are you having fun?" - she asked... not listening to an answer she looked around... Naegi wasn't there, She started looking for him and saw he was still at the entrance, falling trying to get up and falling again. she then skated there - "you know you could have asked me for help" - she said with a soft smile, even after falling some many time he smiled - "You looked like you were having fun... so I didn't want to ruin it" - he said laughing nervous while holding the back of his head. A tinge of pink formed on her cheeks while she smiled

"Ok let me help you" - she said offering her hand, he looked at it and took it, before she pulled him up, but because of the sudden standing he slipped and they both ended hugging. They blushed and separated, but Naegi noticed that she wouldn't let go of his hand - "keep holding me... so you won't slip" - he couldn't see her face... but he knew she was red of embarrassment

After that Alice started teaching him how to skate, at first he was really nervous, but after a couple of seconds and see how she did it he learned how to skate slowly - "you are doing it!" - said proudly Alice, Naegi skated a little and then turned around to show her, He saw her... holding her own hand. He then slipped and fell

Worried, Alice skate to him.- "what happened? you were doing great" - he laughed embarrassed, before looking at her - "I got too cocky... I think I still need some help" - Naegi said holding his hand asking for help. She smiled and then offered her hand back After he got up they were looking eye to eye. He couldn't stop looking at her. she was beautiful. She closed her eyes... while Naegi got close.

And they kissed

They then decided to go eat something... they went to the Yamanote Atelier, where they ate red bean bread. and a variety of bakery treats. Since it was getting late they decided to go back to the apartment. After they left from the door, they saw that the fountain show.

Amazed she holds Naegi's hand - "I'm happy I came with you ... Makoto" - He then holds her hand tightly.

...

They both returned to the apartment. When they opened the door was Soar, there waiting for both of them. Naegi and Alice were surprised. Without even looking at them - "Naegi, get ready... we are going out today" - he said, before leaving the room. It was then that Naegi remembered... even if he was having fun... even if he was happy... he was this man victim.

Naegi and Sora got out and walked to a Hotel... the Dubai Marriott hotel. Confused Naegi followed him while they walked to a room 4010 - "Open the door" - he ordered. Naegi grabbed the knob and immediately felt something weird...fearfully he opened the door and entered, Sora following him and closing the door.

What Naegi saw, it was horrible. It was an old man beaten up and tied to a chair, with his mouth covered. Naegi confused looked at Sora that without saying anything handed a gun with a silencer to him. Naegi looked horrified when he received the gun, looking at Sora to understand what was happening

"kill him" - 2 simple words, but to Naegi it was the stuff of nightmares, he couldn't believe it - "do it" - he ordered, Naegi then swallowed hard trying to calm himself. - "why? he doesn't have to die" - he begged to Sora

"Because of the sins he carries" - Naegi looked confused and horrified, before Sora turn on the TV. on it was a playlist of pictures of girls. first a personal picture of each girl all of them smiling followed by a scene of rape, and even murder. Naegi felt pain looking at the pictures... but he could see it in every rape video the man was him.

Naegi summoned his strength to point at the man's head. But he started hyperventilating. he couldn't do it... it was too painful, he couldn't - "I... can't do it" -he said dropping his hand without dropping the gun. Sora then closed his eyes 

"Then I'll kill your friends and family" - Naegi turned around horrified... looking at his death filled eyes - "remember Naegi, you are not my guest... you are my victim... my prisoner... and if you don't follow my orders they will die" - Naegi closed his eyes... wishing this was all a horrible nightmare... it was then that a flashback of Mukuro bleeding out appeared... He then grabbed the gun while his body relaxed... It was true. he didn't have a choice. Naegi then pointed at the man's head again... now more relaxed.

"sorry" - he said before pulling the trigger, while a silhouette of the man's head bursting and then his head dropped

...

Naegi and Sora returned to the apartment, where it was Alice the one that opened the door - "hey you're back, how were..." - before she could finish Naegi got her out of the way and ran to the bathroom where he started throwing up... the image of the man still vivid on his head.

Alice followed him worried about how he was, she then saw he was sick and tried to touch him... but the moment she touched him - "DON'T TOUCH ME!" - he screamed scaring her. she then saw his face... he was terrified, his face filled with despair. Inside Naegi he was suffering he was struggling - * I just killed someone... I'm a murderer... No, I only did it to protect my friends... but he died... and it was me the one that... huh?* - his voices in his head got calmed when he felt somebody hugging his back

"Naegi it doesn't matter if you hate me.. or if you want to scream and hit me... just know I'll be here for you" - Said smiling softly Alice - "and I'll protect you" - those words hit Naegi's heart... he couldn't hold it, his eyes tearing up... and he started crying silently. Being hold by Alice's warmth

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter... and I just found out something (that probably everyone already knew) hearing specific music helps with specific scenes... like the dark music for a murder... Kind of obvious XP**

 **Like I said before this part of the story is a 2 part tale... the first one empathize on Naegi' training, while the 2nd part will show what happened to Alice and Sora**

 **Please review if you liked it... or hated it I don't judge XP.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I have nothing to say... enjoy**

 **...**

 **Chapter 11: the story of a sad clown (part 2)**

"so beautiful" - said Alice looking around... it has been one and a half month since Naegi ended up with Sora and Alice, since then he had already killed 3 more people. A serial killer, A corrupt congressman, and Doctor that experimented on children. And while Naegi still hated it... he no longer felt pain in doing it.

"I don't see what you mean" - he said while also looking around. They were now in Venice, as always Naegi didn't know yet what was the target, so he just spends the day with Alice. Alice looked at Naegi... lately he was being more impolite and rude. So she pouted - "Naegi please control yourself" - she said before smiling, and then she pulled him - "the reason why you can't see it is because you are too far" - she said while holding his arm... making him smile and blush

"Sorry, Alice... I guess I was rude" - she then looked up and tried to sound angry before smiling widely - "Yes you were... but I still love you" - those words made Naegi's face red - "look Naegi there's a market" - she said pointing forward before she pulled him.

"Wow!" she said excited looking around, she then looked at Naegi who was buying some food. little risotto balls and Bread. He then gave some to her and she started eating as well. She then saw something... after eating he noticed that she wasn't there. Looking around he saw her walking to him with a huge smile - "close your eyes" - confused he did what she told him, feeling something lands on his head, he checked out... It was a fluffy white hat with black dots - "do you like it?" - she asked, he then smiled at her

"I'll never take it off" - he said making her smile. She then blushed a little - "actually I have something else for you... so can you close your eyes again?" - He was confused and curious, but he did what she said... he then felt her lips on his, and they started kissing

After a while they walked around, looking the sights... and even taking pictures, to not forget, Alice had this camera with pictures of all the places she had been, before and after Naegi came. So she now was taking pictures of him.

While walking they accidentally ended in what can only be called the slumps. It was filled with criminal and sinners. A month ago Naegi would probably be scared of going to a place like that. But now... he was calmed.

"Hey, sexy why don't you leave this kid and hang with real men" - said a couple of men coming to them... Naegi and Alice didn't react, But the man got closer, One even pulled a knife for intimidation - "why both of you don't leave before something bad happens" - Said calmed Naegi, grinning a little. Both men laughed and the one with the knife pointed at Naegi. Naegi fully grinned.

He then head slammed the man on his nose while taking the knife of his hand, He then used the man as support to jump, making his head slam the floor, Naegi landed behind the other man and hold him with the knife on his throat.

"You should not fuck with us" - the man heard Naegi say. But in his head, another image appeared, he was being held by a reaper, He could feel his own life being drained. Naegi then released him. Making him fall on his knees looking at Naegi like he was praying to God.

Both Alice and Naegi left the place and ended in a cafe. There Naegi ordered a Tiramisu, while Alice ordered some pie - "you were amazing Naegi" - Naegi was playing with his food thoughtful - "It's that so?" - he asked surprising Alice - "it's something wrong?" - she asked worriedly... he's been thoughtful since they got to the cafe

"It's nothing, just...Maybe I was meant for this" - he said after he sighed, she looked confused at him - "I always thought that killing was and is wrong... yet... It's the only thing I'm good at" - she looked at him surprised - "Maybe deep inside I was always a murderer... maybe that's why Sora chose me" - he said getting angry... Alice didn't respond, she just looked at the ground

"Is killing so bad?" - this shocked Naegi who looked at her, she was looking at the ground - "Alice?"- she then looked at him with a sad smile - "I never told you, how I met Sora didn't I?"- Naegi's eyes opened wide he had thought of asking, but he didn't want to force her to say it.

"I met him 10 years ago... when I was 5" - she started, Naegi looked at her, He could sense it... it was painful to talk- "My parents were scientists. They were working on a medicine that was going to be able to stop the growth of cancer cells for longs periods of time" - she said remembering - "But my Dad died when I was 3" - she said shocking Naegi

"After that, my mom changed... she became cold and abusive. She blamed me for the death of my father. She said that because of me my father was more distracted and failed at mixing some chemicals... causing an explosion" - Naegi felt pain for her- "The days that she hit me were the easiest ones, but most of it, she used me as a guinea pig for her experiments" - she then hold her beautiful green hair - "The side effects even changed my brunette hair to green"

"yet when I was 5, one day I went to her room... Even if she was abusive... she was my mother. but when I entered her room" - she then became silent for a couple of seconds - "there was Sora and my mom... was dead" - she then started shaking - "but instead of feeling sad... instead of crying" - her voice was shaking as well - "I was relieved" - then tears started falling from her eyes - "I'm a horrible daughter... My mom dies and I felt relieved. how could... huh" - she was silenced by a kiss from Naegi, after they separated he looked at her

"I'm sorry" - he said to her, confusing her - "I'm sorry I made you remember so many bad memories" - he said smiling softly, while his hand gently touched her cheek - "don't worry I'm here... and by the way I think your hair is beautiful" - he said making her smile

"Makoto I love you"

...

After they returned they saw Sora getting ready. Naegi saw him and smiled - "where are we going?" - Sora then looked at Naegi. but then ignored him - "the minister of Italy is our target" - he said surprising Naegi - "what he did?" - asked Naegi while starting to get ready himself. After a month he got some battle gear and a black and red Katana from the Red Jesters

"He killed multiple people in order to rise to power" - he said not surprising Naegi... After all, he thought it was something of that scale... all his targets were murderers. So Naegi put on his coat, boots, gloves, and hat. Sora looked at the hat - "what's with that hat?" - he asked. Naegi just smiled while grabbing his sword

"Just trying a new look" - he said smiling. They both then left the room - "good luck"- said, Alice

They both arrived at a building near the Westin Europe Regina. They both brought binoculars and looked around - "Our target it's in the penthouse suite on room 675" - started explaining Sora while looking around - " as usual because of the calling card, the hotel is flooded with guards. So what we are going to do is..."

"Yeah I know, I start a diversion while you enter and eliminate the target" - Sora nodded, before taking off his binoculars - "we also have to be very careful... Rumors said that he hired an assassin as a bodyguard" - he said while looking at the building, Naegi did the same - "so let's start" - Naegi then jumped off the building and threw a grappling hook at the building so he could land carefully

"Cough, Cough" - started coughing Sora, he saw his hand and there was blood - "not much time I guess" - he said before Jumping from the building

...

"So you think he really will come?" - said a guard smoking outside, talking to another one - "I'm not sure, but still it's better to be safe than sorry I guess" - it was then that they saw a round thing roll to where they were - "what is this?" - said one trying to touch it, but before he could it exploded... It was a flash bang, so intense that everyone on the hotel saw it. Thinking that, that was The Jester, most of the guards ran to the source. Naegi (dressed as a bellboy) saw this and after they went outside locked the doors of the lobby. before changing to his coat.

"Impressive" - Naegi heard when he turned around he saw a man with a Katana - "but you don't think they are going to enter through another door?"- he asked calmly while pulling out his sword - "by the time they even think about that the target will be dead" - said Naegi looking at the man. 

He wasn't that older than Naegi... Naegi then pulled out his Katana - "so I guess you are the assassin" - he asked while the man smiled, Naegi crouched. the man had just appeared in front of him and slashed his sword sideways. Naegi then jumped to the back

"not bad... so he taught you how to see what can't be seen" - Naegi looked serious at the guy... he wasn't a novice assassin, if Naegi was distracted for even a second... he would die - "then let's see if you can entertain me!" - he Screamed while jumping forward and attacking, Naegi was able to block his multiple slashes, but just that took all his concentration, he couldn't find a moment to attack, the man then jumped upwards and tried to slash Naegi in half. In that second Naegi reacted and rolled sideways to dodge the attack, after he got up he looked to where he was attacked. and was shocked, the floor and the wall was were cut by his sword

"you know... you're not fun" - said the assassin. Naegi glared at him, and ran to him, attacking him multiple times, but to the man, it was like he was just playing... blocking and dodging all his attacks like they were nothing

...

Sora got to the door where the target was after knocking out the remaining guards, he then opened the door, and entered there he saw the minister he was sitting in a chair drinking some whiskey while looking at him - "so you accepted your death?" - said Sora looking at him, the man grin before drinking some of his whisky and filling it again

"au contraire my friend" - he said smiling - "I have no intention of dying today" - Sora looked at him... why was he so calm - "you may be asking yourself why I look so calm. Well you see, there's something you should know" - Sora glaring at him... he had a bad feeling

"when you get to my level of power... it's not surprising to find people that rebel to it" - he said calmly, looking at Sora - "so in order to be able to silence and eliminate the opposition you must do something...can you guess what is?" - Sora didn't answer, he knew he didn't have to say anything

"No, it's not murder. I mean sometimes you have to kill your opposition. but in reality there's a better way, and that's is to threaten a family member... because even if they can fight for themselves... those weak sheep, surrender to the thought of a family member suffering" - this pissed off Sora whom pulled some throwing knives

"ohh I wouldn't do that if I were you" - he said showing a controller, after he hit a button, on the balcony some lights turned on, at first Sora covered his eyes, but after getting accustomed he saw outside and got mad. Tied up from a little crane was Alice - "If you do anything I'll hit this button and she will fall" - Sora then calmed down and dropped his knives - "good, and don't worry for your student downstairs, his senpai will keep him good company" - said shocking Sora

...

Naegi was tired... he was breathing heavily. His body filled with cut wounds - "aww boring, it's this really all you can do?" - said the man looking at Naegi uninterested - "well I guess that's all Sora could teach you in so little time"- this shocked Naegi who looked at the man. He saw his confused state and smiled

"Oh he hasn't told you about me?" - he said having fun, Naegi was listening but he didn't let his concentration for even a second - "My name is Suoh Mitsuki, and like you I was trained to be the Jester" - this shocked Naegi... then this man was - "you could say I'm kind of your senpai" - Naegi was surprised but he didn't leave his cover

"Aw! I thought you would react more to that... disappointing... but let's see how you react to this" - He then clicked a button and all the TVs and Computer monitors turned on and showed the same image... it was Alice hanging

"Alice!" - said worried Naegi, he then glared to Suoh, who looked at him in glee - "let her go" - seeing how he wasn't going to do that, Naegi's anger grew filling him with rage... And Suoh could feel it

"yeah this is what I meant" -he didn't saw Naegi move yet he appeared in front of him, slashing him in the chest. Because he was able to jump back in the last second he was able to prevent a deep wound - "So I see... you are able to copy techniques you have only seen once" - he said smiling - "well let's have fun" - he jumped forward and both started clashing swords

Only the song of metal against metal was heard, while both crashed their swords. Naegi was dodging and slashing, while Suoh was doing the same, seeing how it was worthless to keep it up, Suoh slashed sideways, knowing Naegi was going to crouch, he was expecting it to then stab him. But to his surprise, Naegi jumped while rolling sideways, and while upside down he slashed Suoh hitting his neck.

While Suoh was able to dodge it escaping decapitation, his wounds were too deep for him to keep fighting - "I guess I underestimated you" - he said while blood came out of his mouth - "but don't worry next time we are going to have even more fun" - he said throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing.

Naegi fell to the ground on his knees tired. But he knew he couldn't give up, and ran to the first window breaking it and using his grappling hook to try and save Alice

...

Sora looked at his target, his face looked victorious. He had beaten the Black Jester... or did he, Sora then smiled surprising the man, he then kicked the ground, kicking off the knives that flew and hit the minister on his hand and chest. then the man dropped the controller

"Are you insane?" - he said before coughing blood out of his mouth - "you could have killed her" - he said terrified, Sora's stoic face returned - "did you forget? I didn't come alone" - the minister used all the strength he could muster, and looked behind him, seeing that Naegi saved Alice. This brought fear into him... he had lost his trump card. he then looked at Sora who was getting closer, out of his sleeves he pulled out a kodachi

"you made a mistake trying to beat me" - he said while the minister was shaking in fear - "you brought an innocent girl into our fight, and for that there is no forgiving" - The minister couldn't see Sora, he could only see a red giant Demon's getting closer to eat him

In one swift slash, he Sliced of the minister's head

...

Naegi woke up. After saving Alice he had fainted. He tried to get up, but his wounds were too painful. Mustering the courage and strength, he stood up. He then left the room and went to the living room. he was holding the walls to keep him steady, he looked around and didn't saw anybody around. confused he walked to Sora's room.

When he opened the door, he saw Sora standing, watching through the window - "so you are awake" -he said without turning around. - "Yeah... just now... what happened?" - Sora turned around and looked at Naegi

"you fainted and have been asleep for a week" - Naegi was surprised but tried not to show it. He then looked around the room. he saw his sword on the bed - "Um. Where's Alice?" - he asked doubtfully... he was afraid of his answer, Sora then closed his eyes

"she is not here" - this surprised Naegi... what that meant - "what?" - Sora then looked at him directly in his eyes- "You won't see her again" - he stated... Naegi was terrified... could it be? - "She is not dead" - he said,

"what do you mean?" - Naegi was in shock so he couldn't muster more - "that day I noticed my mistake... I should never have taken her" - Naegi was scared, Yet Sora was calm - "that's why I asked a shady Neurosurgeon with the name of Yasuke Matsuda... to erase all memories of the last 10 years" - Naegi's eyes grew wide... he then got angry - "What do you mean!?" - screamed angrily, yet Sora's face didn't change, making him even angrier - "Why would you do that?! She was happy with us"

"so it would be ok to bring her to our dark world?" - asked Sora, making Naegi winced and calm himself - "Naegi this is not your fault... it's mine. I should have never taken her in. My life is one of death, I should not have brought innocents into my life" - Naegi, was trying to fight back but he knew he was right - "we could have protected her" - he tried to say

"Naegi, we are not heroes... we are not god... we are assassins" - Naegi calmed down while looking at the floor - "and also I can't protect her" - Naegi looked surprised and confused at Sora - "Naegi you are free to go" - Naegi eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe what he was saying - "what?" - yet Sora still looked at him - "from now on you are free to go... and take the name Black Jester with you" - Naegi couldn't speak... what

"But" - this caught the attention of Naegi - "before you leave you to have one last target" - Naegi had a bad feeling... he didn't want to listen - "Me"- Sora finished leaving Naegi in shock... he then felt angry again - "WHAT THE HELL YOU"RE SAYING!?"- screamed Naegi

Sora smiled, making Naegi winced - "I don't have much longer to live" - Sora said - "I been sick for over 10 years... cancer" - he said surprising Naegi - "Alice's father was a close friend of mine, just like Jin... the three of us wanted to create a better world in our own ways... but then I got sick... He spent all his time trying to find a cure for me... but failed and died. After his funeral I received a message from him, it was medicine... one that could give me 12 years more, and a note that said *please take care of my wife and daughter*, after that saw how his wife changed... she turned from a sweet girl to an abusive one, so I tried to talk to her... but when I got there she... had killed herself. It was then that I met Alice and decided to take her in"

Naegi couldn't believe his ears... all of this couldn't be true - "before getting sick, I had a student... I wanted to give him the title of the Jester... but when I saw him I knew that I shouldn't" - Sora then kept silence for a couple of seconds - "Naegi do you know why I choose you?" - he asked confusing Naegi

"It may be true you have the potential to be an amazing assassin. but you have something that no other assassin has... Love for life" - Naegi eyes grew wide - "that's why I choose you... after all, they call us reapers... but a true reaper doesn't care about status and money. The Reaper kills so life can go on" - he said before looking at Naegi and smiling - "that's why I chose you, you have the true soul of a Reaper" - Naegi walked to take his Sword and unsheathed it - "so please give me the mercy of death"

Naegi pointed his sword at Sora, His hat was covering his eyes - "I'm not a god... so I can't give you mercy... all I can give you... Is death" - he said stabbing his sword, a smile came from Sora before he fell. Naegi then dropped his sword and fell to his knees... crying.

...

Naegi was in front of a grave, he saw the grave which said *To Sora Lupos... the lover of life RIP" - he stared at the grave before leaving a calling card and leaving. He took a backpack and saw his hat, a small sad smile appeared on his face -

"I will miss both of you"

 **This is the end of probably my favorite chapter... So that's the story of how Naegi, Sora, and Alice... This is how he ended as The Jester. So next chapter is going to be returning to normal time with Maizono and all his friends.  
**

 **Please review if you liked it... Or even if you hated it**


	13. Chapter 12

**Like I said in the chapter before this. Starting from here we are returning to the present life... for those that forgot (cause.. it's been so long XP), Maizono discovered Naegi's secret, and after she confronted him he told her his story  
**

 **Lemon**

 **...**

 **Chapter 12: song of love**

After finishing his story Naegi stopped talking and looked to the floor, the room was silent... Naegi knew how she would react... they have been friends for a while and he knew that she would be mad at him... after all, he didn't tell her. He broke her trust and probably his friendship with her... after all who would want to be friends with a murderer.

He was afraid to look... he was afraid to see her mad... but he still managed to summon the courage to do it... he looked at his friend and his eyes widened... The Idol was crying - "Sayaka?" - he asked worriedly

"I'm sorry" - this words startled him, why was she apologizing, he was confused - "if it wasn't because of us you wouldn't have suffered so much" - she said tears falling... she felt horrible... the sweet boy that she loves turned into an assassin - * in order to protect us...If he would have lived a normal life then he would still be Huh?* - her thoughts interrupted by a gentle hand on her face

She saw the owner of the hand and saw Naegi gently smiling at her - "It's not your fault Sayaka... This was my choice" - he said while caressing her face gently - "And even if it hurt I don't regret it one bit... after all if I didn't choose this path not only wouldn't have I met You guys but also I wouldn't have met Sora and... Alice" - she looked at him surprised... how did he know what she was thinking

"Because I'm a psychic" - he said smiling... she was shocked... and she knew she was wrong. Just because he changed... just because he became an assassin, it didn't take the sweet boy. All this time she thought she had a crush on him... but now seeing his smile she knew... she loved him.

With tears in her eyes, she jumped at him and kissed him. shocking the boy for a second, before he started kissing her as well. She was happy, she finally had done it... she kissed the boy of her dreams.

She had a crush on him since she saw him take care of that crane... she knew that unlike all her fans... all the people whom she called friends during middle school he wasn't interested in her Idol status... for him She was Sayaka Maizono before her fame. So after seeing him on the same high school as her... she felt happy

But now she knew... maybe it was the psychic powers she always made fun she had. But she knew... she loved him. Naegi and her fell to the bed still kissing... she started feeling hot. she wanted more of him... and he knew it. Naegi started kissing her neck making her moan. before stopping on her collarbone

"please don't stop... I don't care if you don't love me but, I love you... If you want you can think of me as Alice" - Naegi kissed her surprising her while taking her blouse - "you got that wrong" - he said softly - "You are not the substitute of anybody Sayaka... For me you are as important as her... nobody could take your place" - her heart started beating wildly while they kissed again. Naegi then started playing with her boobs making her moan he then took off her bra looking at her breasts, she didn't have big ones like Hina... but they were not small

"I know they aren't the biggest, like the other..." -but she was silenced by moaning... Naegi started licking her nipples... she felt so good... - "they're perfect" - he said. He then started gently sucking her nipples while her moans grew higher While doing this Naegi took off his shirt, and started touching her pussy over her panties, making her shiver in pleasure - "aren't you a little too wet?" - Asked teasingly Naegi making her blush and cover her face - "well it's that it feels so good" - she said nervous Naegi then stood up and placed himself between her leg. Taking off her panties (without taking her skirt). he then started licking her pussy making her bend her back in pleasure. She had never known that this was so good... I mean she had masturbated to Naegi before but it was nothing like this

She felt it coming... she about to cum - "please stop" - she said confusing the Luckster. She looked at him... nervously - "I want you inside" - she said gently and blushing... Naegi blushed as well... he had never seen Maizono so cute before. He then pulled down his pants and boxers too

Maizono was surprised to see how big he was... yet even if she was a little scared... her lust was even bigger, she felt when he positioned himself on her pussy. Naegi then slowly began to enter inside her... she could feel him filling her up. He then stopped at her Hymen, he looked at her trying to receive consent, and she just smiled and nodded. Naegi then pushed all the way inside her, making her wince, but he kissed her to relieve the pain a little

After she felt accustomed to him, she looked at him telling him he could move, he then started moving gently and slowly, Her moans filling the room. She wanted more - "Makoto please faster" - She then felt his arms behind her, and he pulled her up, her chest touching hers. He then started going faster... and her moans started getting louder and louder - "Makoto...oh! Makoto... Makoto" - she moaned her name. In this position, she felt him going deeper and deeper

"Makoto!"- she moaned as she came she felt tired falling into Naegi's chest... that felt great it was soo good huh?. Naegi then started moving again - "Makoto I just cam...ohh!" - she moaned while Naegi looked at her teasingly - "you are not telling me to stop are you?"- Maizono was moaning louder and louder, It felt even better than before.

"Sayaka I'm going to" - he said trying to hold it in. She looked at him and kissed him, deeply. their tongues battling for dominance. But Naegi let her win. while she explored his mouth. Naegi couldn't hold it any longer. And come inside her filling her - "Ahhh!" - moaned Maizono feeling his semen fill her

They both fell to the bed, tired. Maizono could feel some of the semen pouring out... but even still she wanted more. Naegi was trying to catch his breath when he saw the idols skirt flying off, and felt some movement in the bed. He turned his face to see her and his eyes went wide... Maizono was in doggy style looking at him

"Come on Makoto don't tell me you are tired" - she said eyes full of lust. Naegi felt his dick go hard again, He couldn't control himself. He positioned himself at the entrance, his mind overcome by lust

He started teasing her pussy with his dick. making Maizono moan... but that wasn't what she wanted - "Please I want it inside" - she said shaking her ass. Naegi then went all the way in only one push... "Ahh!" - she moaned.

Naegi didn't go slow this time. he went all out, going as fast and deep possible, her hand gave up and she fell without moving her butt... It was so good... she knew that after that day she couldn't live without Naegi... she was already addicted to him.

She then felt his dick grow... he was getting close - "Makoto, please... Ah! fill me with... Ah Ah! your love" - she said between her moans. Also feeling close herself. She couldn't handle it anymore

"AHHH!" - she moaned while cumming... her inside then got tighter making the boy release himself inside her. She felt, even more, cum than the first one. They both fell on the bed again. after moving they looked eye to eye before they kissed. Maizono then giggled

"So who's better Me or Alice?" - she asked teasingly... Yet she was startled when she saw Naegi confused- "What do you mean? Alice and I never had sex" - she was surprised. Did that meant - "So were you a virgin?" -Naegi then diverted his eyes and started sweating cold... - "well... the thing... is" - they then heard the door open

"Makoto, I'm bored and horny... so let's have sex" - came Hina to the room (Naegi had given her a key to his room... for moments like this). Hina then stopped right in her tracks when she saw Naegi and Maizono on the bed... They were both naked... and Hina could see Naegi's semen coming of Maizono's pussy

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

...

on the cafeteria (or buffet in the hotel)

"ok then on Mondays, Wednesdays, And Fridays he will be with me" - Said Maizono reading a paper to Hina - "and on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays he is yours... Sundays we share" - Hina looked at her and agreed. Naegi was also there and he sighed

"But if is like that I won't be able to rest" - he said yawning... after Hina appeared they both talked for a couple of minutes before they had 4 more rounds (1 with Maizono and 3 with Hina). so he was really tired

"well it's your fault Makoto... if it didn't felt so good we wouldn't be addicted" - Hina nodded excited while Naegi let his head fall on the table - "Also..."- she said gaining the attention of Naegi whom looked up and saw Hina and Maizono say at the same time

"No More Girls!"

 **Sorry for this short chapter**

 **well this is the end of the chapter... btw just because they said it (Hina and Sayaka), doesn't mean anything XP**

 **\- Maizo: What do you mean?**

 **Umm nothing ( I said looking to another place).**

 **Well review if you liked it or hate it**


	14. Chapter 13

**Nothing to say only:**

 **to**

 **1995hzq:Hot. What about Mukuro, Kyoko and Celes?**

 **I'm trying to get them soon... but they are so many characters X(**

 **But I will try**

 **later XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **Chapter 13: Field trip**

The middle of the night. The full moon lights the night... In the top of a building, two shadows were there. one with a sword and the other one on his knees grabbing a scythe on his hand. The one with the scythe was trying to catch his breath while the other walked to him

"hehe, I never thought you were for real" - said the man on his knees, he tried to look up but the fatigue didn't let him - "everyone calls you the top of the underworld... yet I always thought your power was just a myth" - he looked to the ground and laughed

"and for you to be so young, Jester" - he said managing to summon his strength to look up, seeing the Jester looking down on him - "it's amazing... so much power in a little body it's magnificent" - the Jester ignored him and turned around - "so what are you going to do to me... kill me?" - he asked the Jester who was leaving

"that wasn't the deal... now that I beat you, you'll work for me" - he said stopping on his step - "find targets and kill them under the Jester's name" - he then looked at the man with a glare that brought fear to the man- "but if I hear that you broke one of the rules... **I'll kill you** " he then left leaving the man defeated

...

"Naegi-kun?" - asked Mukuro to a sleeping Naegi. He was asleep in one of the desks in the class -"ZzZzZzZ" - She then lightly touched his shoulder and started shaking him - "Naegi-kun wake up" - this woke up Naegi who was opening his eyes slowly - "zzz... I'm awake... morning Mukuro" - he said smiling at her, making her blush (even though she doesn't remember she still felt something for Naegi) Mukuro then placed her hand off his forehead - "what are you doing?"- asked gently Naegi, making Mukuro take off her hand and blush in embarrassment - "sorry... it's just that they told me this is the best way to check if someone is sick" - she said blushing - "Sorry if I bothered you"

"You didn't bother me Mukuro. Nothing you could do could make me angry" - he said before yawning - "it's just that lately, I haven't been taking a lot of sleep" - he said... and it was true... Now that Maizono and Hina would always want to have sex with him and with his job as the Jester mostly on nights he couldn't catch a lot of sleep

"also you shouldn't be blushing or people would take it wrongly" - he said confusing her, before she looked around and saw everyone staring at her, Maizono, Hina, Kyoko, and Celes were glaring her in jealousy... but for some reason she couldn't understand she felt a murderous aura coming from behind her... Where Junko was.. who was (while everyone not seeing her) biting and breaking pencils on her mouth filled with anger and jealousy

"so was there something you wanted to tell me?" - he asked her before catching his attention - "oh yeah... Taka wanted to know who would be your partner on the field trip?" - Naegi looked at her confused not understanding what she was talking about - "what?"

"don't you remember Naegi-kun?" - asked Taka getting closer, with everyone else (but Junko) - "you should pay more attention, instead of sleeping... maybe that way you wouldn't have so many accident wounds" - Naegi smiled embarrassed and apologetic... his face was covered with band-aids (made by fighting), he had told his classmates that they were accident wounds made by falling... And even though Kyoko didn't believe him... she thought that knowing how Naegi's luck always worked against him, it could be a possible hypothesis.

"Well, who's your partner?" - asked Taka... It was then than Maizono and Hina were about to ask him to be their field trip partner (and even thought Kyoko and Celes wanted to ask him as well they thought it would go against their character) they were interrupted

"he is going with me"- said Junko placing her breast on top of his head. Making him blush... he was still not accustomed to a girl getting close - "after all he is the only one that is lucky enough to end with me" - she said joking, and while Naegi didn't like Junko... seeing how he knew her secret... he thought it would be suspicious if he didn't agree... and anything suspicious near Kyoko was dangerous

"Ok that's fine with me" - he said smiling making Maizono and Hina (Celes and Kyoko) disappointed, While it made Junko smile. She knew about Naegi, Maizono, and Hina... how wouldn't she... after all she (as she called herself) was a Naegi info investigator (stalker), and while she would felt a demonic anger when he saw him fucking Hina or Sayaka... so much she wanted to kill them... she knew that if she did, he would kill her before trying out his dick... she felt so horny since that day... and no matter how many times she masturbated or she bought vibrators and try them... it wouldn't go... she needed him, and seeing them with Hina and Sayaka just made it worse... so she would use this opportunity to get him for herself.

...

After class Naegi was returning with Sayaka to the hotel. Hina had to stay with Sakura and train for a tournament Sakura had. And Kyoko was called by Jin to help him in a case. Leon had band training or learning how to play an instrument with Ibuki senpai. and so and so with the other classmates, leaving Naegi and Maizono alone

"So Sayaka who's your partner?" - he asked trying to make conversation... but she looked angry at him... trying not to look at his direction - "Sayaka?" - asked confused Naegi, before she looked at him mad - "why didn't you asked me to be your partner?" - she said directly... Naegi then got nervous - "well it would be rude to say no"- he says half sincerely, he didn't want to stay long times with Junko seeing how she was, but He actually felt it would be rude

"It's not fair" - she said a little sad and pouting - "I wanted to spend the day with you" - Naegi then looked and then around, returning back at her and poked her cheek making her look where he was, before stealing a kiss, surprising her - "sorry" - he said after the kiss making her blush

"no... it's my fault... I should not be jealous" - Naegi then smiled at her - "you can be jealous... it makes you cute" - she then blushed even more... before noticing all the wounds he had - "Makoto why are you so full of wounds?" - she asked to him catching his attention

"Well lately more and more assassins have been coming to try and kill me" - he said nonchalantly... like it was nothing, yet leaving Sayaka dumbfounded - "what do you mean... assassins?" - Naegi then looked at her

"well the Jester is the top title of assassins, or so said Sora... meaning that a lot of assassins who want to claim the top are trying to rip it... from my cold dead hands... literally" - he said surprising Maizono, before she sighed - "Ohh well I guess this is what it happens when you fall in love with an assassin" - she said making Naegi blush, and smile embarrassed - "haha I guess..." - he then felt Sayaka pull his sleeves, He looked at her and she looked embarrassed while crossing her legs

"Makoto... I'm feeling... the itch" - this lets Naegi startled, who looked around - "can't it wait until we get to the hotel?" - she shook her head no, Making Naegi sighed, he looked around before pulling Sayaka to an Alleyway, he then pin her to the wall - "just a quickie" - he said staring at her before she nodded, and they started making out

...

The next day Naegi woke up alone in his room... Maizono and he had a full night of passion the whole afternoon (because they were alone) and he was able to sleep in his room. He felt really tired, yet he knew that the buses for the field trip were waiting for them, so he dressed up (his normal hoodie, sneakers and his hat) and went to the school. there he saw a bus waiting for them... he looked around and saw that nobody was there... but then he entered the bus... sitting on the last spot - "they'll come eventually... so..."- he then yawned - "I just have to wait for them" - he said falling asleep.

...

"Well let's do roll calls" - said Taka while holding his EBook (because of how responsible he was his EBook was modified for stuff like this) surrounded by all his classmates - "Ok, Aoi Asahina" - she then lift her arm - "Ok, Celeste Ludenberg" - she softly raised her hand... he continued in order until - "Makoto Naegi?" -he called receiving no answer. Everyone then looked around searching for him -"Naegi-Kun?" - he asked again receiving no answer - "maybe he overslept" - said Yasuhiro, but Maizono said that wasn't it, making everyone look at her - "well normally I wait for him in front of his room door to come together but when I got there his room was already empty... he even left the door open" - that last statement was a lie... she had gone earlier today to see if they could have a quickie but he had already left

"Could it be he disappeared again?" - asked nervously Yasuhiro. making everyone worry, except for Maizono and Junko -*there's no way he was kidnapped again now that he is like that* - thought the Idol

"Actually..." - said shyly Chihiro making everyone stare at him- "after he returned... I was worried he disappeared again... so I tapped his phone" - she said surprising everyone while he took out his laptop... this made Sayaka nervous... because if Chihiro saw his phone while Makoto was Jestering... it would be a problem.

After turning on his computer and opening the tracking program... they saw a red point blinking on a map... the point was going to Tokyo - "that's Naegi... it looks like he is moving... to Tokyo?" - he said confused... the everyone thought for a while. Until Kyoko face palmed herself. Confusing everyone

"wasn't the class 77 going to Tokyo today?"

...

"Tokyo. the birthplace of Darkness and evil... a fitting place for a Nephilim like myself" - Said Gundham while covering his face on his signature pose making everyone except Sonia looked awkwardly at him

"why it's that idiot still talking like that?" - said Hiyoko to Mahiru, whom smiled awkwardly - " You shouldn't insult people Hiyoko" - said shyly Mikan making Hiyoko glare at her - "why should I listen to you pig" - she said making Mikan tear up a little

"don't be so mean to her Hiyoko-kun" - said gently Mahiru, making Hiyoko pout - "you can talk to me anyway you want" - said Teruteru with a pervert face before Fuyuhiko came - "Hey control yourself asshole... that's not a way of talking to a lady ... even if it is Hiyoko" - this made Hiyoko mad

"young master you have to be careful with what you say" - said Peko looking at Fuyuhiko - "Hahaha It's no surprise to see him act that way" - said the manly deep voice of Nekomaru - "isn't that right Akane?" - he said looking at her whom was distracted eating

"what a noisy bunch" - said Izuru sitting on the front with Chiaki - "yeah, but that's because of how close they all are" - said Chiaki smiling at him - *she's right you know*- Izuru heard Hinata say

"Ohh lady Sonia, I'm sorry for how they are acting" - said Kazuichi bowing to Sonia - "I don't really mind... this must be what building friendship in Japan looks like" - she said giggling a little, making Kazuichi stare at her in awe

While all of this was happening the ultimate Imposter (please help me choose a name) and Ryota was sitting silently on the front, Ryota was drawing while the imposter was looking at the drawings

"Wow.. such much Hope and talent being shown on the bus" - they heard Nagito say like he was praying - "with this much Hope there's no fear for the future" - he said, after that Yukizome stood up and looked at her students - "I guess all of you are excited?"- she said smiling before she noticed a white and black fluffy hat on the back. curiously she walked to where it was and saw a boy sleeping... all the other students noticed her and followed her to see what she was doing. Yukizome then tapped the boy whom woke up and looked at her

"Morning Yukizome sensei... what are you doing here?" - Naegi asked half asleep. Before noticing it - "YUKIZOME SENSEI!?"- he said standing up startling everyone who looked at him in surprise... It took a couple of seconds for Naegi to notice what had happened

"I got on the wrong bus"

 **this is the end of the chapter... actually I was going to make it longer... but then I thought this would be a good place to stop it so I can concentrate better on the relations and moments with the class 77  
**

 **Please review if you enjoyed... or not. your decision XD  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi this is the second part the wrong bus story...**

 **To:**

 **FredFuchs86** **chapter 13 . 4h ago**

 **"she didn't have big ones like Hina..."? That's a load of bullshit. Did you even see Maizono in her PE getup. It's in Asahina's class photo. They are big, just not as big as Asahina's.**

 **Yeah you are right... It is true that Maizono doesn't have it small... that's why I think I added that... I even investigated just in case (what a weirdo I am XD) to compare it with the other girls... but In reality... I just wanted Maizono to say that... also just like guys are always ashamed of their size of dicks... girls are like that with their breast so I thought I could go through that excuse**

 **But you are right... and I'm sorry... I just hope this didn't made you like the story less**

 **And to**

 **1995hzq chapter 13 . Aug 11**

 **Hot. What about Mukuro, Kyouko and Celes?**

 **I'm trying, it just there's so many characters. But I'm working on it... Maybe**

 **...**

 **Chapter 13: Class 77**

The class 78 were on their bus going to their own fieldtrip... and while everyone was worried for Naegi... they were enjoying themselves... except for Junko. While trying to keep her normal appearance to the public... Inside she was extremely Mad... filled with rage

*Are you fucking Kidding me?* she thought biting her thumb. she had a perfect plan to spend the day with Naegi and fuck him... and how would she do this... she had spent the day before asking around for help... she even got help from Kimura.

They both created a special perfume that would increase his hormonal attraction to her... but now... all was useless. Fate wasn't on her side and that made her mad - "sister?" - that caught her attention, looking at Mukuro whom looked worried about her

"Are you ok" - she said with a heart filled worry face... in reality seeing this cute naive Mukuro made Junko disgusted and nauseated. She was nothing like the ultimate soldier she was before... and now she was even more useless and stupid than before (or so it thought Junko), but in order to keep appearances Junko smiled

"what is it sister?"

...

"Naegi-kun don't cry...it's ok" - said Mikan stroking Naegi's head , he was funny crying since he had messed up. He thought that now that now that he had a lot of new abilities as an assassin her wouldn't be in this situation

Yet he always underestimates his bad luck... why was he chosen as the ultimate luckster if he only had bad luck... Yet having Mikan trying to help him made him happy - "thanks Mikan I could always trust you to help me out" - he said smiling to the nurse... whom blushed. Hiyoko saw this and looked at Mahiru - "ew the pig felt in love " - she said while making a disgusted face, yet Mahiru smiled - "well Naegi-kun is a really gentle person... so it would not be a surprise that they started dating" - this made the luckster and the Nurse blush before they tried to explain themselves

Everyone then started laughing except for Izuru... he didn't know why... but he felt something weird coming from Naegi. He knew Naegi from a while ago... the only person whose natural talent was better than that version of himself... In other words Naegi's luck was stronger than Izuru's. so much that in comparison if they were both playing Russian roulette with 5 bullets, While Izuru's probably would just click, in Naegi's case the gun would be jammed.

Yet this feeling wasn't like the ones he had before... the only time he felt this... was with that man.. the man he met with Chiaki... the man that brought him fear... Why he felt that way about Naegi... what was he afraid of?

"Mikan I'm ok" - said Naegi red of embarrassment. Mikan saw his face go red and stated panicking that maybe he was sick, this made everyone laugh again... even Izuru felt a slim smile - "Hey maybe I can take a picture with both of you" - Said Mahiru excited, and while Mikan thought that she wasn't pretty enough Naegi hold her gently and smiled for the picture... Mikan felt a little Happy and smiled a little as well.

...

They all finally stopped in Tokyo where they all got out of the bus. Yukizome was the most excited - "so where are we going first, should we go explore, visit restaurants go to an Otaku store?"- while saying all this she kept changing personas... like in Otaku store she had a body pillow of herself. This made everyone laugh awkwardly, Before Chiaki got close with a cups filled with sticks

"actually I got this cup to divide us in 5 groups of 3 and 1 of 2..." - she said smiling... Naegi then asked her what he should do Chiaki smiled at him - "don't worry you are going to be in my group while Yukizome sensei that way it's going to be 6 groups of 3" - she then felt a paper fall on her face... she took it off and read it

*Couldn't wait... to excited Love Yukizome sensei" - this confused everyone yet they didn't seem to mind... after the poll the groups ended being

Green: Naegi, Nanami and Mikan

Red: Teruteru, Kazuichi and Nagito

Blue: Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko

Yellow: Fuyuhiko, Peko and Izuru

Purple: Ryota, the imposter (still don't have a name) and Akane

Black: Nekomaru, Gundham and Sonia

After the groups were made they all went their separate ways, Kazuichi and Teruteru cursing that they were in a all male group...Naegi, Chiaki and Mikan stood for a while thinking where to go... That's when they noticed an Arcade... and Naegi's and Chiaki's eyes glowed. They both quickly ran to the arcade... leaving Mikan confused.

Mikan entered the arcade just to see Naegi and Chiaki playing an old retro arcade of Mansion of the undead (house of the dead), but they were really good at it. They were so impressive they even got a crowd looking at them play. They were the perfect team, being able to sync their reload times so one would be defending the other. Shooting very fast and reloading instantaneous.

The crowd was amazed... they never seen players that good before... they even beat the bosses of the game in record time. When they beat the game everyone in the crowd cheered loudly... they both had the highest score on the game... ever.

After the game the crowd separated still talking about how amazing that play through was Naegi and Chiaki sweating over the workout on the game. Mikan brought both of them a water bottle each and a towel

"thanks Mikan" - said Chiaki smiling making the nurse smile - "you are always there to help" - She said, While Naegi agreed - "yeah... you are very generous and selfless" - this made the Nurse blush before she looked at the ground

"well that's the only thing I'm good for" - she said smiling sadly. Yet Naegi and Chiaki pouted - "that's not true... you are a very nice person and sweet girl" - Said Naegi smiling while Chiaki nodded... this made her blush... she always felt happy when she talked to Naegi... It felt like he could see something on her that not even her knew about... and it felt good. After talking for a while their stomach started grumbling... they looked at each other's and laughed.

The three of them agreed to go to a ramen shop. They used their EBooks (now with GPS and tourist sites location) to try and find a good Ramen shop. They walked for a while and finally found one. To their surprise Izuru and his group were going to the same place

"ohh hey" - said nonchalant Fuyuhiko seeing them. Naegi and the others responded saying their greetings - "so what did you do?" - asked Naegi yet he saw Fuyuhiko and Peko sigh, confusing them - "We haven't been able to do anything" - said Fuyuhiko startling Naegi, Chiaki and Mikan - "Izuru doesn't want to do anything... we tried to go to a couple of shop but he only disagrees"- this made the Gamer pout - "Izuru you have to be more friendly" - he looked at her uninterested before she pulled him... - "before we eat let's go to a couple of stores" - she said smiling, yet he only sighed. And they left, Mikan then saw that Peko had a bruise on her hand - "what happened?" - Peko looked at the bruise just noticing it - "huh? I guess it happened during training... but it's no big deal"- she said yet Mikan started panicking saying she should take care of herself, running off to get bandages for Peko... leaving Naegi, Peko and Fuyuhiko.

"I guess it's just us three now" - said Naegi surprised on what just happened. but they decided to shrug it off and entered the Ramen shop. Naegi ordered a Meat ramen bowl - "actually I wanted to talk alone with you" - said Fuyuhiko, while Naegi started eating - "I know you are the Jester" - stated Fuyuhiko while Peko's eye grew wide. Naegi then stop eating right there... he let his bowl on the table

"Can I have another" - he asked the shop dealer, whom gave him another and he started eating again... Leaving Fuyuhiko and Peko extremely surprised and confused - "wait... you don't care that I know your secret" - asked surprised Fuyuhiko, before Naegi finished his 2nd plate, before starting to eat some dumpling he asked for - "not really... With the level of Intel and power your Yakuza family has... it would be more surprising if you didn't know"- he said before eating, leaving Fuyuhiko surprised... before he smiled - "I guess that's the way you are"

After eating they all reunited with Chiaki, Mikan and Izuru... Mikan immediately check on Peko's wound. They decided to walk together, and eventually found team blue and Black - "Ew we found a pig" - said Hiyoko when she saw Mikan. making her a little sad. yet Naegi stroke her head, It was then when a guy bumped with Mahiru, Izuru and Nekomaru were going to say something until they saw Naegi crossing the guy

For all other's nothing had happened, but for the three of them It was in slow motion... the guy that bumped Mahiru had stolen her wallet, Izuru and Nekomaru were going to stop him. Until they saw Naegi steal it back even faster than the pickpocket and returning it to Mahiru without her knowing . Izuru was going to say something until- "don't say anything" - he hear Nekomaru say while touching his head, - "even if its suspicious... I don't feel evil intentions coming from him"- he said smiling, and Izuru kept silence

"Hiyoko, what did you do today?"- said Mikan nervous and shyly to Mahiru, but Hiyoko interrupted her - "why should we talk to a pig like you?" - she said grinning, Yet Mahiru looked mad at her - "Hiyoko stop insulting Mikan" - Hiyoko then looked at her left mad, while Mahiru talked to Mikan. You see lately Hiyoko has been more angry with Mikan for only one reason. Makoto Naegi... while nobody knew she had a crush on the boy since she met him... yet because of how Naegi helped Mikan he spent more time than her with the boy... making her jealous.

Angry Hiyoko started to leave, surprising everyone. The girls (except Akane and Peko) started following her to ask what was wrong. but after the went to an alleyway, the others got worried. they had left so Teruteru propose himself to be the one to go check on them. After a couple of minute of him turning to the alleyway

"TAYLOR SWIFT!"- screamed Teruteru, surprising the others, whom ran to the alleyway just to see Teruteru on the floor bleeding, he was hit on the head. - "what happened?"- asked Fuyuhiko while holding Teruteru - "ugh... a saw a group of gangsters take the girls, and they beat me up" - the others immediately got worried - "Calm down" - said Fuyuhiko taking command - "everyone make groups of 2 or 3 and go find them. When you do don't fight call the rest of us and we'll help you" - the others agreed while Naegi stayed, he knew where they were... after all they were in his hit book, they weren't a big target just a small gangster group yet now they had crossed the line

"where you going?"- asked Izuru with Nekomaru on his side, Naegi was thinking on a lie but - "If you're going you'll need support" - he said surprising Naegi - "ok I need a wooden sword"

...

After the girls were kidnapped they took the to a storage room near the bay of Tokyo -"ah!" - said in pain Hiyoko, while a group of men threw the girls to the ground they were all tied up - "Ohh I see you brought good merchandise" - said the leader sitting while a woman with a chain served him drinks, the man then got up and got near Hiyoko - "you even brought me lolis" - he said grinning making Hiyoko mad - "yeah you are going to be good slaves to sell" - this surprised the girls

"but maybe I can keep you as my pet... I'll feed you" - he said to Hiyoko, whom just glared to him, it was then than Mikan got on front of Hiyoko - "don't touch her" - she said surprising Hiyoko, and getting the boss mad - "I wasn't talking to you!"- he pimp slapped Mikan making her fall to the ground - "Mikan!"- said everyone except Hiyoko whom was looking worried to Mikan

The man then hold Hiyoko's face straight- "so what do you say?" - Hiyoko glared at him - "I don't want your filthy hand to touch me" - she said making the boss mad, whom pushed her to the ground - "I guess you'll need to be educated" - he said unzipping his pants, Hiyoko was afraid

*SWING*

the man heard that noise and looked at the door of the storage room... it was cut in half. From it came three shadows figures, with glowing eyes 1 set of red eyes, 1 blue and 1 shiny hazel eyes - "sorry for interrupting you guys, it's just we seem to have lost our invitations" - said the shadow with hazel eyes... After that all the men brought their guns out.. but the one with Red eyes then brought a pair of tranquilizers guns and shoot all the men either disarming them or just knocking them out

"it's not nice to bring guns, isn't Nekomaru?"- the one with blue eyes then clashed his fist, scaring the gangsters, The Boss looked at his men - "what are you waiting for... kill them" - the men then brought pipes and weapons, Out of the Shadow came Naegi, Izuru and Nekomaru. All of them grinning with evil eyes- "let's have fun"

Naegi and Nekomaru started running to them, and with his wooden sword Naegi started dropping gangsters, While Nekomaru used his brute strength started beating them to submission... Izuru on the other hand used the tranquilizer guns to shoot those that took their guns back... and also he supported them

It didn't took long before all the gangsters were on the floor, only the boss was left, The boss fell to the ground scared of his life while the three shadows with glowing eyes got close to him - "please forgive me... I'll pay you" - Yet he felt more fear when he saw: Naegi raise his wooden sword, Nekomaru crack his knuckles and Izuru point the gun on him

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

After they finished Naegi went to check on the girls while Izuru and Nekomaru tied the gangsters and called the police. Naegi got to them, and saw Hiyoko shaking, when he got close and untied her she hugged him... shaking in fear... Naegi was surprised, but his compassionate side kicked in and he started stocking her head trying to calm her

After they were all untied they looked at Naegi - "Naegi-kun when you learned how to fight" - asked Mahiru surprising and making him nervous - "Well you... see" - yet he was interrupted by Nekomaru holding his head- "sometimes I help Naegi with his training in self defense... I mean after all I'm the Ultimate coach" - Naegi nodded quickly, before Mikan got close and checked Naegi - "Naegi-kun you have to be careful... I don't know what I would do if I lost you" - this part she said it whispering so soft that nobody heard her

"Mikan!" - said Hiyoko trying to sound mad, surprising and scaring a little Mikan - "thanks for trying to help" - she said blushing while trying to act tough - " And Naegi-kun Thanks as well" - Naegi smiled at her making her blush and turn around. After the police came and took all the criminals, Izuru stopped Naegi to talk 1 on 1 with him

"What are you?" -he asked directly before Naegi smiled at him

"I'm an Assassin"

...

The day was ended and they started returning to the school, while in the bus they all started talking except for Naegi whom was tired and leaned on the window before falling asleep. From the outside a girl was walking, before she noticed Naegi. The wind blew moving her green hair

"That boy"

 **this is the end of the chapter...**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **So please review if you hated it... or liked it**


	16. Chapter 15

**I have nothing to add... except**

 **to:**

 **\- Mr. Haziq** **chapter 15 . 13h ago**

 **Jester ever hired to do non lethal stuff?**

 **yes, he has... well at least Sora... Most of the times the Jester is hired to protect important people as royalty or leader be it political or not. That way they can stop any murder attempt**

 **and to:**

 **\- FredFuchs86 chapter 15 . 15h ago**

 **No, I'm not going to dislike your story over a minor detail. If anything, I think the one girl who would be better suited to say that would be Kirigiri, since she does fit the description.**

Anyways, I notice that your story contains plenty of grammar errors. Try Grammarly, if it'll help you.

I see that this chapter is similar to the school trip to Kyoto arc from Assassination Classroom, where the guys rescue the girls from a bunch of gangsters. And just to be safe, this is the Hiyoko who went through a growth spurt during Yukizome's 6 month probation.

Alice hype! Oh, and speaking of Alice, you never did give a full description of her appearance, just her hair and eye color which doesn't explain much.

 **...**

 **Thanks for the Software Idea... it works really good... I'll probably edit all the chapters before this one comes to make it better**

 **And with Alice... huh, well she is 15, she is the same height as Makoto... maybe a little smaller... Long green hair, slim, Caucasian and she was born in Japan. While in Dubai she was wearing ponytails, a Strapless Hollow-out blue loose blouse, a black skirt and boot heels. And while in Italy, She had a purple blouse, mini shorts, boot heels and a purple (same color as Kyoko's hair) beret**

 **I hope that can help**

 **...**

 **Chapter 15: A day to remember**

Mukuro woke up to the alarm as always. It was Monday... the beginning of another school week She yawned and went to the bathroom... there she took a bath, after that she looked herself in the mirror... After she saw herself she noticed... she was sad. Another day with the same routine, another day living as herself, another day not knowing who she was.

She missed her memories since she woke up from the coma, but every day that passed she felt worse and worse. Not only she didn't know who she was... but knowing that the her that was looking herself in the mirror was a fake... It hurts, she then noticed tears coming from her eyes and quickly cleaned them... She couldn't go to the class looking like she was crying.

After dressing she went to the class. Everyone then said hi to her, she noticed that Naegi was asleep on his table while Sayaka and Hina were glowing with happiness, Junko, on the other hand, looked like she was mad. Worried over the luckster she went to where he was - "Naegi-kun?"- she said waking him up, who smiled at her - "morning Mukuro" - he said raising Mukuro's curiosity - "Naegi-kun, why are you always tired?" - she asked making the boy laugh embarrassed - "hehe let's just say... Lately, I have been working out more" - he said while trying to look into her sincere eyes, He then looked and - "Mukuro have you been crying?" - this startled the girl who tried to cover herself to not be noticed by him - "it's nothing..." - she said, yet Naegi could feel the sadness in her voice. he then started thinking. Before he looked at her

"Mukuro you want to go out with me today?"- After those words came out of his mouth the whole class stop what they were doing, looking at Naegi open eyed, surprised, Junko was burning in rage, but the most surprised was Mukuro, she even covered her mouth because of the shock, Naegi then looked around confused... why was everyone looking at him... he even felt murderous gazes around him, Mukuro looked at the boy... and even now she doesn't understand why she said

"yes"

...

After the school, they both started walking to the city. Naegi was walking normally, but Mukuro, on the other hand, was blushing a lot, Naegi then hold her hand surprising her - "you don't have to be nervous" - he said smiling to her... making her smile as well.

the first place they went was a crêpe stand, Mukuro ordered a Nutella marshmallow one while Naegi ordered a chocolate one, Mukuro looked really happy eating, so much she didn't notice a Nutella mark on her cheek, Naegi then thought of something funny... and licked her cheek to clean it.

Mukuro was so surprised, that her natural soldier instincts came up and she grabbed Naegi and threw him on the ground. After a couple of seconds, she noticed what she did - "I'm sorry Naegi-kun... I don't know what came to me" - yet (even though he was in pain) Naegi only smiled at her saying it was ok, Mukuro then helped Naegi up.

"I guess your body still remembers your soldier's abilities" - he said smiling embarrassed, this surprised Mukuro... before she felt a little sad... Naegi noticed this - "Mukuro... Are you ok?" - this brought her to reality before she smiled - "I'm ok just thinking about something" - Naegi knew she was lying... but... he didn't want to force her.

"So... where you want to go?" - asked Naegi with a smile full of compassion, making her feel a little better... she was grateful that he wasn't pushing the theme on her. After they left the stand Mukuro said she wanted to try something... and took Naegi to a paintball gun store and stadium, surprising the boy - "I know it's not very feminine but I like coming here and play sometimes" - she said embarrassed, yet when she saw Naegi she noticed that he was getting ready to play - "you don't mind that I like it"

"Mukuro, you are you. So if you like to play then let's play" - he said putting on the helmet, She then got excited and got ready herself.

...

They both entered the stadium on separated doors, the game, was a free for all. Sixteen people and only one winner. After Naegi entered immediately he felt a wave of blood thirst... this other player came here to win. This made Naegi excited. He started running, when he felt somebody watching him. He quickly turned around, noticing somebody aiming at him, Naegi jumped forward, dodging the paintballs. Naegi then rolled and got on position to shoot his assaulter on the face

Naegi then stood up and started walking on the stage. The stage had a small forest Naegi started walking to it when he saw a missed shot on his left, He then got himself on the back of a tree trying to see who was shooting him. from a control tower about 50 feets from him, he could see a Sniper trying to shoot him, Naegi had to quickly cover himself while the barrage of paintballs was going to him

He took a quick breath and jumped out of the woods and shot the sniper, sniping him on the lens of the helmet.

After beating four more persons. Naegi started searching for Mukuro... he knew for a fact that she hadn't lost yet... Why... cause of all the persons on the stage... her bloodlust was the highest. Naegi then got to the top of the tower trying to search for Mukuro, when he felt her bloodlust, jumping to the side and hanging on the contrary side she was he was able to not get shot by her, He then climbed down trying to find a hiding spot, both of them then got to the woods.

"so why you decided to hunt me next" - asked Naegi hiding behind a tree, while Mukuro (who was also hiding) said - "well I wanted to leave for the end... but there's no more people" - Naegi grin... He knew she was a menace... even without her memories, she still was the Ultimate Soldier. The girl who had joined Fenrir (the best military squad) and retired without a single scar

"So Naegi-kun, how about we make it more interesting" - she said, getting Naegi's attention - "if you win... you can ask anything from me... but if I win I get anything from you" - Naegi grin when he heard her... This was fun - "ok, but don't cry when you lose" - he said quickly turning around and pointing his gun at her while she pointed at him

"So we are in a Mexican standoff" - said Naegi grinning - "well not really a Mexican standoff has to have a least 3 persons" - she said teasing him - "so are you willing to surrender... Or I'm going to have to shoot you on your face" -she said cockily, Naegi was going to shoot, yet

"Ok I surrender" - he said dropping his gun and raising his arms, surprising the girl, who still shot him - "wow ouch ok ok you win" - he said while trying to protect himself from the paintballs - "Now I won"- she said... Naegi couldn't see her face but he knew she was happy

...

After they left, they went to the park, near the lake... the sun was setting. They were both sitting on a bench near the water. She was leaning on him. -"thank you" - she said surprising the boy, who looked at her - "thanks for what?"- he asked confused, she then smiled

"thank you for spending the day with me" - she stated smiling - "you knew I was feeling sad... and yet decided to spend the day with me" - Naegi then stroked her head softly- "you're welcome, I'm always here to help" - he said softly... Mukuro then separated from him

"Naegi... are you mad at me?" - she asked shyly while looking at the boy... He was surprised. - "what do you mean?... why would I be mad at you?" - he asked, she then looked at the lake with a sorrowful face

"well... the thing is that I don't remember you? - she said sadly, confusing the boy - "you almost gave your life in order to protect me, and yet I can't remember it" - Tears forming in her eyes, Naegi looked at her eyes full of compassion - "you been thinking a lot about this haven't you?" - she then started crying

"It's not fair for you... it doesn't matter how many times I heard the story... how many times I saw the recording I can't remember you" - she said while crying covering her eyes - "I saw you hurt, and in pain and yet you still are so compassionate with me... even if I'm not the real Mukuro" - she then got startled when she felt him hug her

"Mukuro you got that wrong" - he said softly (yep I'm using it XD) she then looked at him surprised, Naegi then started moving her hair off her face - "That day, yeah it hurts, it was painful... but... I didn't do it to get appreciation, I didn't do it to become a hero"- he then looked at her grayish eyes - "I did it to protect you, and even if you'll never remember me, even if you hate me. I'll never regret that day... cause even if it hurts... I can see you here right next to me"

Mukuro, then hugged back the boy... she was crying... she knew it, even if she couldn't remember him, she knew that her feeling for him was real. Both the old Mukuro and herself knew... She loved that boy

"Naegi-kun... can I ask you a favor?" - she asked shyly, Naegi looked at her with curiosity - "as my reward for winning... can we have more dates in the future?" - Naegi then blushed, making her blush as well - "as many as you want" - he said making her smile

...

Kyoko was walking through an Office building trying to get to the Manager's room, she was accompanied by two big bodyguards dressed in black. She had been hired as an expert in order to help with a problem. She entered the office, where he saw a young man, not older than 25, waiting for her. Kyoko got close to him

"so why I'm being hired?" - she asked directly... she didn't like to wander so she asked him directly - "I need you to help me stop this" - he said sliding something on the table

A calling card

 **this is the end of the chapter... and about Grammarly... I decided to only fix the 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14 ones, since I think those are the best ones**

 **Review if you like it... or not**


	17. Chapter 16

**Yep... still nothing... maybe I should get better at this**

 **...**

 **Chapter 16: The Jester vs. class 78**

Naegi got out of his room and saw Maizono waiting for him outside his room. They both greeted each other and started walking to the school, like any day before. - "so how did you sleep sexy?" - asked Maizono teasing seductively while the luckster blushed - "you know yesterday I spent the whole night thinking about you" -she said noticing that her teasing was working, making the Luckster get red - "ha-ha just kidding" - she said surprising the luckster - "this is the first time I got you since the whole psychic joke" - she said smiling while the Luckster pouted before he smiled - "I guess you got me" - he then stopped her and pin her to the wall -" so how should I get my revenge" - he said seductively staring into her eyes. her cheeks tinged with pink. She then closed her eyes when she saw him get close

"I guess I'll stop here" - he said separating from her, surprising her - "well let's go to class" - he said before felt her grab his hoodie, he looked at her with a teasing smile, she was blushing - "what's the matter Sayaka?" - she whispered something making him smile even more - "sorry I couldn't hear you"

"I want a kiss" - she said embarrassed because she lost, she then felt the luckster pull her and kiss her, making out with her, making her lose her mind.

...

When they both entered they were surprised to see all of his classmates clinging onto Kyoko's desk - "you see I knew he was real!" - said Leon excited surprising the luckster. He walked to where they were, and his eyes grew wide when he saw what was on Kyoko's table...

a Calling card

"what's that?" - asked Naegi trying his best to keep calm... his mind going haywire because of what he was seeing - "Can't you see Naegi-kun... It's a calling card" - said proudly Leon holding the luckster in a headlock - "it's the marking of The Black Jester... whoever receives this is a target of him" - he said

"and why does Kyoko have one... it's she in danger?" - asked worried Naegi... he knew he wasn't targeting her, but there were always copycats - "don't worry it's not mine" - she said calming the boy - "it's my employers" - this caught Naegi's interest... so it's him

"So this is the so called, calling card of the Jester" - said Byakuya while fixing her glasses while also analyzing the card - "and who is the target?" - he asked getting Kyoko's attention - "The vice president of the Towa company" - she said surprising everyone, especially Byakuya, yet not surprising Naegi (even if he faked it)

"But why he needs to die?" - asked Celeste, confusing everyone - "Leon, you said that the Jester only targets criminals... so why attack the vice-president of a technology company" - Leon then checked his cell phone for the page - "well apparently there's rumors that he is a pedophile, and rapist" - this caught Kyoko off guard... she had done investigation about the guy yet she hadn't found that information - "but most of them say it's just senseless rumors"

"So what are you going to do Kyoko?"- asked Taka curious about her answer. Kyoko then started thinking - "what he has done can wait until after today" - she then stood up, it was so quick that her hair accidentally touched Toko's face- "What is on my mind right now is to capture the Jester and take him to justice" - she said filled with determination. Everyone looked at her and smiled

"I'm going to help you" - said Sakura surprising everyone, mostly Naegi - "Even if you could capture him you'll need someone to hold him" - she said making Kyoko smile - "I'll help as well" - said Mondo - "I may be a gangster but I hate when people use murder to stop fights" - Taka agreed as well and said he would help - "Me... too" - Said Chihiro surprising everyone - "I may be weak and can't fight... but I can help you" - he said determined - "I'll go as well" - said Leon confusing everyone... why?- "I may admire him... but I still owe him for what he almost did to Maizono" - It was then than Byakuya stood up - "The I'll assist you as well... I'll hand guards from my company to your aid" - when Kyoko asked why he looked at her - "Towa is one of the distributors of the Togami's company technological advancement... Having him die would bring disarray to the company, and that would be a loss on ours" - Kyoko was going to thank his class mates

"U HAHAHA I"LL HELP AS WELL!" - they heard a maniacal laugh behind them, there it was Genocide Syo (or Jill whichever) - "If master wants to help the cute detective then I'll just need to kill this Jester" - she then started laughing. Everyone just sighed... It was common knowledge that Toko had a secondary personality of a serial killer

Yet Naegi and Maizono looked at each other worried.

...

Kyoko went back to the Towa company to meet with the vice-president... she had to report the support of her classmates and give suggestions on how he would defend himself. When she got there she saw a group of construction man changing all the windows of the building - "she then walked to the office of the vice president - "Morning Kyoko, how are you?" - he asked while the girl didn't change her nonchalant face - "I guess you are not much of a talker"

"Why didn't you tell me about the rumors behind you?" - questioned Kyoko to the man, who looked at her surprised, she then threw a bunch of paper talking about his possible involvement with rape and pedophilia, and rumors - "the man looked at the pages and then crossed his hands"

"I see they are still after me" - he said while the girl looked at him with distrust - "I understand why people think of me like this... you see I used to be a teacher... yet I was fired after a scandal of me taking sexual advantage of the students"- This caught Kyoko's attention - "of course It was quickly proved that those rumors were false. Yet even today it haunts me" - Kyoko didn't believe him, yet his story confirmed her investigations - "why are they construction workers?" - said Kyoko gaining the man's attention - "I have decided to change all the glasses to bulletproof ones... It may sound selfish after being targeted, but this will also increase the security of the building and employees" - Kyoko just knew he wasn't trustworthy yet she didn't have proof, so she kept it silent - "I must inform you... Some of the others Ultimate's are going to help out... even Byakuya Togami" - she said leaving the man surprised, she then left the office

The man then grin - "with the help of those foolish kids I will be able to survive"

...

Naegi was sitting in his room He was thinking and analyzing the plan for today's target, he was thinking about what to do with his classmates when he heard a knock on his door... He walked to his door and checked who it was. Naegi saw Maizono with a worried face.

"Maizono?... " yet he was silenced when she jumped to him and kissed him, she closed the door and pushed him to the bed - "Maizono what are you?" - she kissed him again quickly taking off her uniform leaving herself on her underwear, she was going to lunge herself once more when - "Maizono, Stop!" - he said pushing her off, her hair covering her face - "What happening to you?" - he asked a little mad. He then stood up

"please don't go" - he heard the idol's voice say, he turned around and saw the girl, while her hair still covered her eyes he could see tear streams falling from her face, this got Naegi's compassionate side started - "Maizono?" - he asked worried about her, getting close enough to touch her face gently - "please, Naegi don't go... I'm afraid" - she said looking at him crying - "I don't want anybody to be hurt... And I'm scared" - Naegi then sat on the bed - "I'm sorry Sayaka but I have to do this" - she looked at him eyes filled with tears - "Even if I wanted I need to do this" - she then summoned all the courage she had - "but..." - then she felt something land on her head... she checked it and saw it was his hat... The hat Alice gave him - "I can't go today wearing this" - he said smiling before he looked at her with eyes filled with compassion - "so please take care of it while I'm gone" - Sayaka then hugged his hat, He got close and kissed her

"I promise I'll return... and when I do I'll kiss you again... so can you promised me to wait?" - he asked her before she kissed him again - "I'll wait forever for you Naegi" - she said smiling with tears in her eyes. Naegi then stood up and left leaving her crying

...

Naegi was in the Isayoi's house, He went there to get ready. Naegi then put on a Gray top, with a black open coat, Black pants, his White taser gloves, Black boots. And a white mask covering only his eyes

"oh what's with the mask?" - asked Jin entering the place, Naegi then looked at him and smiled... - "Just trying a new look for now... can't have them noticing is me" - Jin then smiled before he saw Naegi - "We have everything we need... We even got him to work with us" - Naegi then smiled

"Well, it's show night!"

...

Kyoko was worried, It was almost midnight and there was no trace of the Jester, The building was secured through all the entrances, there were guards on the top, bottom, and all around inside the building.

Also In order to keep their security Chihiro was connected to the mainframe of the building, so no hacking could be done... he was also in charge of the cameras and elevators of the building in order that nobody could hack them. Kyoko was near the entrance thinking how would the Jester enter

"bzzzt Hey Kyoko" - she heard from her walkie talkie, it was Leon - "I got to my position on the top and there's no one" - then she received a call from Mondo - "I'm inside and still no sight of him" - he said making Kyoko think - *how does he plan to come?...did he quit this job?* - she thought before her walkie talkie received another call - "Kyoko-san it's me" - said Chihiro ( he was in the hotel while connected to the mainframe by hacking it) - "I been checking all the cameras with Maizono and Hina and we can't see him" -Kyoko tried to analyze what was happening, it was then she heard a Flapping sound getting stronger and stronger and she opened her eyes wide before calling Chihiro - "Chihiro point all the lights to the sky" - she told him, he quickly tapped on his keyboard pointing to the sky

there was a helicopter

She could see in the helicopter a black cloaked man with a white mask

...

"don't you think this is a little risky?" - asked Nekomaru on the shotgun of the helicopter... the one driving it was Izuru - "It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't" - said the Jester smiling, Nekomaru then sighed. - "well show time" - he said jumping off the helicopter doing a front flip, after a couple of seconds he opened a parachute with a picture of a Jester

"what a show of" - said Izuru, Nekomaru started laughing and both Nekomaru and Hinata (on Izuru's head ) said - "well this is him after all"- and Izuru the drove the helicopter far away from the building.

The Jester was falling near the roof when, surprising Leon, who was star struck, Leon then heard the guards - "don't let him get here... FIRE!" - the Guard said before the others aimed at the Jester and started shooting making some holes on the parachute

"Guess this is as far it can get" - said the Jester taking off the parachute, shocking the guards, the Jester the threw a grappling hook to a satellite receiver on the roof before falling, using the line as a swing around the building -"ha we got him there's no way he can enter" - said one of the guards, yet Leon wasn't that confident.

The Jester then headed straight to a window, breaking it on entrance, Shocking the guards. after he got inside he rolled in order to stop him momentum, he then saw three guards shocked of seeing him... before they could react and pull out their guns, the Jester ran to one of them, Kicking him in the jaw, knocking him out, then he used the man as a support to jump to the second one tasering him with his gloves. By now the third guard had pulled out his gun, but the Jester used another guard as a meat shield so he wouldn't shoot. Pushing the meat guard he jumped to the third man kicking him with his metal heels boots. The Jester then got to the elevator... seeing that it wasn't working he looked around to a camera before he gave it a peace sign and a smile and ran off - "He is on the 3rd floor... get him" - he heard Chihiro says through the speakers before he got to the main stairs, it was a coral stairway and he saw Mondo and the guards coming from the top and the bottom.

He even heard the elevator ping behind him before a group of guards came from it. The Jester quickly got on top of the rail and jumped on the center of the coral stairway, throwing is grappling knife to the top, after it grabbed something he made the grappling machine pull him up, He smiled and waved all the guards who were going down but now were surprised to see him go up.

The Jester then got up to the 10th floor (where the vice president was), before going to the hall way he reloaded a tranquilizer gun, he then kicked the door open before he got behind the wall again... a barrage of bullets came. after a couple of seconds the barrage stopped, they were reloading. without giving them time he entered and started shooting the guards with the tranquilizer gun, after knocking them he closed the door and put the lock before pushing a drawer metal drawer on the front of it.

The Jester the walked to the door of the Vice president, after he opened it he was the man waiting for him - "so you didn't run" - said the Jester walking to his desk while looking at the man, who smiled - "I don't have to" - The jester quickly noticed blood thirst, and quickly duck to dodge a punch from Sakura... he then jumped back to dodge a bunch of scissors that threw Genocide Syo - "you lost"- the vice president the pulled a switch that opened an elevator under his chair, the Jester tried to stop him, yet by the time he got there he was already gone

"Surrender yourself Jester or we'll use force" - said Sakura getting ready while Syo (or Jill) pulled out more scissors - "I guess I don't have a choice" - said the Jester pulling out a dagger from his sleeve - "Let's play"

Sakura ran to the boy attacking him with her martial arts, The Jester trying his best to dodge the attacks, while jumping backwards Sakura grabbed him leg and threw him around the room, making him crash to the wall, He didn't have time to complain about the pain when he has to use the dagger to deflect the flying scissors going to him.

The Jester then looked at the clock and grin, he ran to the main giant window of the office and jumped from it, Shocking Sakura - "ohh he killed himself!" - said Syo laughing before Sakura disagreed with her.

The Jester grabbed a flag under the vice president office and swung to another floor, Before the guards could see him he entered an office and pushed the desk... under it was a metal trap door with an electronic code, he quickly pushed the code and the trap door opened showing a ladder, he then jumped on it and went down.

Kyoko was quickly informed by Sakura what had happened - *why come here?* - she thought, only him knew that the window of the office wasn't bulletproof... so why come... he could have used a rifle and sniped the Vice president... so why he needed to take the risk of getting captured, It was then that she finally got it - "Unless he wanted to talk alone with him"

...

The Vice president entered the bunker relieved of having escaped the Jester, When he felt an intense pain in his leg, making him fall, he saw it and saw a knife crossing his leg, He looked behind him and saw The Jester - "it's not possible how are you here?" - The Jester started walking to the man -"this bunker has Four entrances, One for the president, One for the Vice president, one main entrance and the one I used one of the bank accountants... the only person with important information" - The man started dragging himself backwards trying to run - "why... why me?"

"you should know... Sensei" - that word brought the man memories of all the kids who had fallen victim of him - "If they had stayed silent they would have lived" - The Jester looked at him - "Yeah... but they would still be victims of you... but that not the reason I'm here" - he said grabbing the man's tie and pulling it, choking him - "a Bastard like you, wouldn't dirty himself with the blood of kids... so you hired an assassin.. the same one you use today" - he then pulled him close - "where is Suoh?" - the man couldn't answer before Jester dropped him

"I don't know where he is" - he answered scared and trying to catch his breath - "I called him to protect me from you... yet after listening about my problems he dropped me as a client" - the Jester got mad - "I told you what you wanted to let me go" - Yet the Jester pulled another knife throwing it at his head.

...

In order to escape, he stole the ID card from the Vice president and rode the elevator to the office, It was empty... Sakura and Toko had run downstairs in order to open the bunker. He was staring at the window

"I should not have underestimated you Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri" - he said before turning around... there she was Kyoko pointing a gun at him - "you are under arrest" -she said, her body tensed when she saw him pull out something out of his Coat... it was a recorder

"Here you can listen the culprit admit his crimes" - he said throwing it catching her attention, who catch it before it fell... when she saw where the Jester was... he had already left

 **This is the end of the Chapter...**

 **Please Review if you liked it... or not**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi welcome to the new chapter**

 **to:**

 **Mr. Haziq chapter 17 . 14h ago**

 **It seems odd that they'd let kids involve themselves. Talent aside.**

 **Normally... I would agree with you... Teenagers doing all that stuff, but I think It could be explained. This is the world where a 17 to 19 years girl caused the end of civilized humanity. XD**

 **and in another subject... I know I make Naegi spend too much time with Maizono, the thing is because she knows his secret it's easier to write dramatic moments between the both of them**

 **Lemon**

 **...**

 **Chapter 17: The Joker card**

Naegi woke up and tried to get up. But the pain of getting thrown, the fatigue of all the stunts he did, it was too much, his body was screaming pain. It took him half an hour just to stand, He quickly dressed and opened his door only to see a really tired Maizono - "morning" - he said before she yawned - "not much sleep?" - she looked at him a little mad - "and who's fault you think it is?... I had to help Chihiro with the cameras until very late" -she then softly punched him yet he winced in pain worrying her

"Are you ok?" - she asked her face now worried, he smiled at her - "I'm ok just a little sore" -He then noticed she had his hat on her hands (the hat freshly cleaned), and took it - "thanks for taking care of it" - he said with a smile making her blush - "well you told me to give it back in person" - she then gently smiled while looking at him - "thanks for keeping your promise"

He then looked at her- "I still haven't fulfilled it" - he said before he kissed her, surprising the girl -"now it's fulfilled" - he said smiling- "Hey no fair!" - they heard behind the Idol, when they looked they saw Hina pouting, Hina quickly got to where Naegi was and started making out with him.. to the surprise (and pleasure) of Naegi... and the surprise of the Idol-"so Naegi-kun who is a better kisser?" - asked seductively Hina while licking her lips.

Naegi's eyes grew wide, and he turned around embarrassed. The girls at first looked confused until they understood what was happening, and they both turned to evil. Grinning Maizono hugged Naegi's neck - "could it be that little Naegi wants to play?" - this made the boy shiver his face turning more and more red. He then tensed when he felt Hina touching his dick - "wow he sure grew a lot" - said Hina teasing the boy - "you know you only have to ask and we will help you with it" - said Sayaka making the boy blush even more... - "please"- he asked shyly. Making both the girls blush about how cute he looked

They couldn't hold it anymore so they pulled him back to his room for...

...

After they got to the class Naegi was now four times more tired, while Maizono and Hina were shining and filled with energy. When they entered they noticed how dark the room felt. Most of the class was feeling depressed, Naegi walked to where Leon was whom, to his surprise, was ok - "what happened?' - asked Naegi even though he probably knew the answer

"they all feel depressed because we lost to the Jester" - said Leon confusing the boy - "you may be thinking why I'm not sad... well... It was amazing!" - he said loudly shocking the boy - "yeah seeing the dead body was disgusting and I would rather never do that again but" - he then hold Naegi's both shoulders, - "he jumped from a helicopter took off his parachute mid-air and swung around the building... That was like seeing an action film... IN REAL LIFE" - Naegi eyes were wide with surprise

"he is a bad man" - said Chihiro looking mad, surprising Leon - "he played us all as fools... He knew I was going to tell everyone where he was and then used an escape plan for it... And I fell for it" - he said while tears were forming in his eyes... Naegi felt bad... yeah it was true, but he needed a route, but seeing one of his friends crying made him feel sour.

"Chihiro you did the best you could" - said Kyoko standing up and walking to the boy - "In the end we all fell for his tricks... but maybe that was for the best" - this surprised everyone especially Naegi - "he gave a recording with the full confession of the vice-president... and all the rumors were true" - she then started thinking - "even if murder wasn't the solution... he stopped a Horrible man"

"So are you saying we should forgive him?"- asked Sakura gaining the attention of the detective - "no... we should never forgive those who believe they are above the law... yet we can't also deny that those who bring the pain... like the Vice-president, deserve to be punished"

"Well at least I had a good night" - said Celes while drinking her milk tea, everyone looked at her ... it was weird... she was actually smiling. Everyone felt creep out - "why are you so happy?"- asked Naegi, the Gambler looked at him - "Yesterday's event got me 40 million dollars" - she said leaving everyone (but Byakuya) shocked - "What!?"

"Well as you all know I like to gamble so yesterday I went to an underground spot were everyone's bet about situations" - she explained before drinking some of her tea - "Well the Jester had a 1- 1000 odds of getting his target. I was the only one who bet on his success... So I won the grand prize" - everyone looked at her with disbelief in their eyes - "so you bet against us?" - asked Mondo a little mad - "well I know all of you... but the Jester has years and years of success... the only reason the other better otherwise was because of all the security, Yet the Jester has killed bigger target" - Kyoko was a little annoyed but she thought Celes was right

a lot of really powerful people had fallen to the Jester, After her surprise Junko looked at Celes - "and what are you going to do with the money?" -Asked Junko while silently taking glimpses of Naegi - "well it's obvious... I already spent 20% of the money on something" - everyone looked at her curiously when

*A Danganronpa (anime ending) ringtone (actually the same as me) started sounding*

Everyone looked at Naegi confused before he took out his cell-phone... the caller was his mom, he curiously took it - "hey mom? what the call for?"- he asked confused, for some reason his mom sounded excited - "Makoto... Sorry but we sold you to a girl" - Naegi didn't even respond he just dropped his phone, the others could hear the sound of his mom talking asking for him yet they didn't understand why Naegi's Face was paralyzed in shock, Celes then giggled, making everyone look at her

"Yeah... I now own Naegi-kun"

...

"It's this really necessary?"- asked Naegi... Celes had made him wear a butler costume. He even had to take off his hat (which Sayaka took care of), his costume consisted of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He even looked himself in a mirror - "I look like Sebastian" - he said while he sighed the only difference was that his gloves were blood red

"It's that how you talk to your mistress?" - said teasingly Celes giggling, Naegi the sighed and stood in front of her... Everyone was surprised his aura felt different... in front of them was a real life, Naegi Butler. Naegi then placed his right arm on his left chest (where your heart is) - "do you want me to do something My Mistress" - Celes (and all the girls) couldn't help but blush.

"Um... Can ... you make me some... Tea! yeah please make me some tea" -Said Celes nervously, Naegi then bowed and walked off the room, leaving Celes and everyone - *What was that Taeko?* - she thought... I mean she knew that Naegi was the only B rank of her friends... but to get nervous over an order. It was then that she felt someone touch her shoulder, she then turned around and saw Maizono

"So how long are you going to keep this Charade?" - she asked a little mad, yet Celes smiled evilly - "what do you mean?... he is now my property" - she then saw Maizono getting mad - "don't worry I'm kidding I'll just have my little fun for a couple of days and then I'll release him" Maizono then calmed a little

Naegi then entered with a tray... on it was a single-cup of milk tea and a sugar container, He then bowed on one knee, in front of Celes - "your tea My mistress"- Celes blushed a little and took the tea, she drank a little bit... It was delicious.

...

After the class, Naegi followed Celes around. Surprising everyone at the school. Naegi then got a Limousine (don't ask how) to come pick her up. He opened the door to let her in... after she entered she saw him about to close it - "wait you are not coming in?"- she asked him curiously

"I'm sorry my lady but a mere servant should not sit in the same place as somebody of your status" - he said keeping his butler persona, she pouted a little - "well as your mistress I order you to enter and sit with me" - she said with pride. Naegi bowed and followed her instructions, sitting inside the limousine. They were sitting front to front

"So Naegi-kun how do you like being my man servant?" - Naegi kept his Butler persona - "It's my pride to serve you Taeko-sama" - he said respectfully making her a little mad - "you know you don't have to be so formal" - she told him yet he just smiled - "As your servant I must not show my rudeness on front of my lady" - he said gentlemanly making her pout... until she had an Idea

Naegi's body tensed when he felt something, he quickly looked at the source... seeing Celes (who took off her shoes) rubbing her feet against his dick - "Cele..."- he tried to say before She rubbed it even more - "No Naegi that's not the way to treat your mistress" - she said teasing the boy, she then stood up and kneel in front of the boy - "remember I own you so" - she then started unzipping his pants - "even this is mine" - after she unzipped him his dick flew out excited, surprising the girl about his size - "Celes I think you are taking this too far" - the boy said his face red with embarrassment, she grins - "A lollipop for your mistress" -she then licked it making the boy shiver, she then put his dick on her mouth and started sucking it making the boy shiver with pleasure, after a couple of minutes Naegi could feel he was close

"Taeko I'm..." - yet he felt pain when Celes stopped and grabbed his dick - "oh no you can't come yet, how dare you try to dirty my mouth with a servants seed" - she said high and mighty, she then sat again and lift up her dress, covering her face so he wouldn't notice she was blushing - "now is your time to please you Mistress" - Naegi nodded before he went between her legs, He moved her panties and started licking her, Making her shiver...- *he is good... how does he have so much experience?* - he then inserted one of his fingers while licking her. Making her go crazy -"Naegi-kun... I want more"

Naegi Nodded and guided his dick to the entrance, he looked at her waiting for her response, and after she agreed, he pushed his entire length inside her, making her wince in pain, Naegi moved the dress from her and kissed her passionately to help her cope with the pain.

After a couple of minutes she looked at him - "you can move now" -Naegi kissed her before starting to move, Celes started moaning. Naegi then opened the back of her dress making the top fall. He then started kissing her neck, Making her moan even more

"Faster, my man servant" - she said eyes filled with lust, Naegi complied while picking her up and he sitting on the seat, he then started pumping harder and faster going deeper on Celes making her moan

"Celes I'm going..." - he was interrupted by Celes who hold his face gently - "call me Taeko... and please inside" - Naegi couldn't stop himself from blushing about how cute she looked, her extensions had fallen off leaving the real Taeko. After a couple more pumps Celes came, her tightness then made Naegi come... releasing all inside her

...

After a while they both got out of the car (after getting dressed) to go to the hotel - "so my lady what.." - she interrupted him by raising her hand and looking at him - "Naegi-kun you are being released from your duty" - she said surprising the boy - "but as an exchange" - she then started blushing - "you have to do that to me again"

 **This is the end of the chapter... I hope you liked it**

 **Review if you liked it... or not (like a tsundere) XD**


	19. Chapter 18

**Welcome to the new chapter  
**

 **I have nothing else to say =D**

 **...**

 **Chapter 18: Riddle me this**

Are you sure about that detective? - Said the Jester while both were keeping their balance on a construction beam lifted by a crane 50 feet's from the ground. Kyoko had failed to prevent the murder (the Jester push him from the top of a building in construction), And by following him they were both now in their current situation

"One misstep and you will fall" - he said walking to her making the beam tilt to her side this surprised the Detective trying her best not to show it, In order to prevent herself falling she also started walking to the center, when both of them were at arm's reach, he touched her face - "or maybe you just want me for yourself?" - this surprised the girl who tried to get away and slipped falling

Quickly the Jester jumped, throwing his hook to the beam and grabbed her landing her safely on the ground... after she realized she was ok she remembered her objective, but before she could catch him, he separated showing that he had shackled her to a tractor nearby - "don't worry the police will find you" - he said before disappearing into the night

...

The next day Kyoko got to the classroom... she was angry, they could all feel the anger leaking out of her, she sat and everyone felt afraid... they had never seen Kyoko this angry. While Kyoko was filled with anger... she was also thinking - *he made a fool out of me again* - she thought, making her even angrier... It was the fourth time she had failed to capture the Jester... and it was so irritating... She knew that the Jester was good natured... Her conversations with him had proven so... yet He was also a criminal and failing to capture him made her so mad

"Um... Kyoko?"- asked nervously and shyly Naegi. She, without thinking, glare at the boy, shocking him... before she noticed who it was... so she decided to calm herself - "Sorry Naegi... It was rude" - He laughed nervously before he looked worried at her

"are you feeling ok Kyoko?" - he asked her... she looked at his eyes filled with compassion and it made her a little embarrassed of how she was acting - "Nothing much... just... lack of sleep" - she lied making the luckster smile - "that's great... I mean not great... but better than what I thought.. which wasn't all bad" - she saw the boy stutter nervously in front of her, and smiled because of how sweet he was... he was worrying about her - "thank you" - she said smiling... making the boy blush... she looked really cute.

It was then that he remembered something- "Kyoko I actually have this couple of tickets to go to the museum... they are doing a medieval times recollection so I thought You could go with me" - he said smiling... which let the girl confused - "why do you have tickets?" - she asked him... he was going to answer when Leon came near them... grabbing Naegi in a headlock

"I gave them to him... I wanted to go because in the Circus Night web page (Black Jester web page) they said that there was an original medieval calling card from the assassin of that time in there" - she said catching the interest of the girl- "but I can't go because I have baseball training" - he concluded, before he released Naegi - "so want to go?" - he asked her making her smile

"sure"

...

After school they both made a stop in the hotel they were staying to have a change of clothes. Naegi was wearing Trafalgar Law's hoodie (pre-time skip... he bought it at an anime convention a while ago), black jeans, sneaker and his hat. He waited outside of Kyoko's room using his cell phone to play.

Inside Kyoko's room

"oh no! what have I done?!" - asked nervously Kyoko while she passed around the room... she had forgotten something... she accepted a date with Naegi... because of what happened yesterday she didn't think through about her plans. She was going on a one on one date with the boy she had a crush on... She looked around her closet, not knowing what to wear.

After a while, she finally dressed up, she was wearing a blue loose sweater and a black skirt, high boots, her gloves and the necklace he gave her. Naegi looked at her and was speechless... Kyoko looked at him a little shy and covered her mouth - "Please don't stare so much" - she said shyly making the luckster blush even more because of how cute she looked, he then quickly looked at another place or at least he tried... he couldn't stop looking at her - "well... I guess we should be going" - he said embarrassed... Making Kyoko smile...

They both walked until they found the museum... to their surprise it was full of people. Most of them the same age as Naegi and Kyoko... confused Naegi got near someone a bunch of girls - "Umm excuse me?" - asked Naegi gently asked getting the girls excited - "haven't you heard the rumors?" - the girl said making Naegi and Kyoko confused - "Haven't you heard of the Black Jester?" - she said surprising the both of them - "apparently lately there has been a vigilante killing off all the evil people of the world" - she said smiling... making Naegi a little mad

"So the Museum placed an exhibition of all the previous Jester before him" - She said excited - "didn't both of you saw it on Circus night?" - she said before leaving... curious Naegi searched for the Circus Night web page, Kyoko looked over his shoulder and both of them looked with disbelief, the page had over 100 million views... The Jester had become a famous person... Naegi felt disappointed on himself, The Jester is supposed to be secret to society and because of how he worked... now everyone knew about the Jester... or believed he exists.

He looked at Kyoko and saw her anger building - "Kyoko?" - she noticed and then pouted - "Why are they fans of a criminal?" - she said a little mad... Naegi then smiled - "well the public always following the trends... I guess this rumor just was liked by them" - she then calmed herself before she looked at him, with doubt - "and what do you think about him?" - he looked at her surprised - "well I hate death... so I don't know" - she felt bad, Naegi hated death... yet she couldn't stop the feeling that he was hiding something from her

"well let's go inside" - she said trying to calm the conversation... Naegi then followed her, and they both entered... was it a museum... or just a circus. Around the museum where flags with Jester images, some of the guides were dressed as Jester, This made Naegi sigh in disappointment on himself

They started walking Naegi was taking pictures (for Leon... he promised him) and looking around they stopped near a group in the medieval part of the museum and Naegi saw a Calling card... they looked weird... It was written in parchment and the drawing of the Jester didn't look so good

"this is the first alleged calling card of the Jester" - said the Guide getting all the people excited - "The rumor says that in those times. The Black Jester was created to kill and dethrone corrupted kings, They gave themselves the name The Black Jester... because they used to dress as Royal Jester before killing the kings... this parchment it's the first example of a calling card" - she said showing the parchment getting people interested in it

Naegi and Kyoko decided to leave to more modern era's, the 16th century in that section there was a drawing of a demonic Jester eating a man whole. It had sharp teeth and the blood could be seen around him. Naegi then saw a sheet with information on a stand - "during the 16th century times, the Jester was known as only a rumor, as tales to kill children... during that time, was created the phrase *A fool and his money are soon parted* or in his literal translation * A foole & his money, be soone at debate: which after with sorrow, repents him to late* as a mean of insulting rich or the nobles of the time. Naegi and Kyoko sighed together before they noticed each other and laughed about it.

Continuing their tour they found themselves on the Renaissance, here there was a painting of a really classy looking assassin, now it was Kyoko the one that read the inscription - "during the Renaissance the Jester's rumor started again after the murder of a couple of Popes, their bodies were found with a calling card nearby" - she read...

It was then that they went to the final place... leaving Naegi's eyes wide open... it was a picture of him (in costume), this made Kyoko really mad, so she storms off the Museum... Naegi worried followed her.

...

"Kyoko wait!" - he said to her trying to stop her after he managed to get her, he felt something weird... she wasn't mad, he then turned her around and what he saw was... surprising. She was crying - "Kyoko?"- he asked worried, before she turned around and trying to keep her pride cleaned her face - "It's nothing Naegi-kun" - she said yet Naegi hold her hand, surprising her - "you can tell me"- he said with a face full of compassion she then looked at the floor - "it's just irritating... I have failed to save 4 lives from this assassin, yet ... they all praise him... it makes me feel like I'm worthless" - Naegi then hugged her, surprising her ... yet his calm heartbeat made her calm - "you shouldn't care what they think... Even if I hate to admit it... The Jester's job is to kill people... and your job is to stop him... that's why you shouldn't care what everyone thinks" - he then looked at her face, smiling with compassion - "Only you can stop him... the ultimate detective" - this made her blush before she smiled again, she then remembered something

"Naegi-kun... do you remember that a couple of weeks ago I kissed you...twice" - she asked her face getting more and redder, Naegi then blushed remembering that day - "yeah.. why?- before he could finish she kissed him again, surprising the luckster, before he started kissing her as well, after the kiss she looked at him - "don't tell the other girls" - she said smiling making him blush - "oh and by the way I know how you spend your afternoons with the other girls" - Naegi then blushed trying to explain himself - "Wow sweet and Naive guys are so scary" - she said smiling

...

Kyoko and Naegi returned to the Hotel, after saying their goodbyes they separated. Kyoko walked to her room, with a small smile and a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She then opened the door... and saw a man with black hair smiling at her- "only one more" - he said before Kyoko felt dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious

 **this is the end of the chapter Hope you liked it**

 **So please review... or not I'm not your boss =P**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi to the new chapter**

 **enjoy**

 **to:**

 **StrikeDragoon: So who was it that kidnapped kyoko and has Junko finally gave up on her plan to give everyone despair**

 **She actually hasn't stop planning to bring despair to everyone... Just that she really believes that the only way to succeed is to have Naegi by her side.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 19: Behind the clown mask**

Komaru woke up extra excited today... Today was a holiday so neither her or Naegi have to go to classes. He promised her to spend the day with her. She was so excited she basically jumped out of her bed. And went to the bathroom... she was cleaning her body, when accidentally she flicks her nipple making her moan... she blushed embarrassed... but then while cleaning herself she couldn't stop Imagining Naegi cleaning her, touching all her body.

After bathing her face went red - *I shouldn't have this type of thoughts... he is my brother* - she thought to try to calm herself, she then got out of the bath and dried herself. after that she went to her room and changed her clothes, she was wearing casual clothing.

After finishing dressing, she went to the kitchen and started cooking curry... she wanted to feed him the food he liked... It was then that her imagination went wild... It was Naegi dressed like he just came from the office tired, then she (imagination Komaru) went to him - "Are you tired?... well would you like to eat... would you like a bath or you just want m..." - She blushed saying no with her head... he was her brother.

**Ding Dong**

She heard the bell... and quickly went to the door. Excited to see her brother... when she opened it she saw a tall man with black hair looking at her - "and the final piece appears" - he said confusing Komaru before he knocked her out.

...

Naegi woke up rather tired... which for him was weird because he didn't have sex yesterday. He stood up and walked to his bath... he then took a quick bath and dried himself... after that, he decided not to wear his hoodie... so he just dressed in a green t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and his hat. He then left the hotel... He had already told everyone his plans 2 days ago so he just walked outside... He spent the whole walk thinking... what should he do with his sister... after a lot of thought he just decided to go with the flow

After all, they (when are not fighting each other) always had a good time, Naegi then walked took the subway to the city... first he wanted to give her something... A new game had just come out Sonic Mania... and Komaru was excited to play it... so he thought he could give it to her... after all he had too much money to spend. (assassinations payments). After buying the game he then took another subway to a station near his house

When he got there he was confused... it didn't feel like there was anybody there. Naegi got to the door and smelled something burning... he opened the door... that by his surprise was already open. And walked to the kitchen waiting to see Komaru... when he entered e noticed nobody was there and the curry was burning. Naegi quickly turned off the stove. and looked around... by the looks, it was just emptied mid work, there was a chopping board with vegetable on it and... well the curry was burning.

This made him worry so he ran to Komaru's room, and opened the door. She wasn't there. He looked around until he got to his room. He opened it and his eyes went wide on top of his bed there was a calling card... he took it and noticed there was something written on it

 **-You are invited to my tea party.**

 **\- with love Suoh Mitsuki**

Naegi crushed the letter... eyes filled with anger.

...

Naegi was in Jin's office, everyone was there, The red Jesters family (represented by Isayoi and his father), the white Jesters (represented by Seiko and his mother) - "so who else was captured?" - asked Isayoi's father, Jin sighed before he looked at them - "other than Naegi's sister... everyone from class 78" - he said surprising everyone... except Naegi who was filled with rage - "Dammit he took us by surprise" - said Jin punching the desk.

It was then that Naegi stood up and walked to the door - "Naegi-kun?" - asked Jin while seeing the boy - "Isayoi-san... please get all my weapons ready... I'm going hunting" - everyone was paralyzed with fear... Naegi was mad, and a shadow of Reaper was shown on his back

Naegi went back to his room and wore his original Jester costume. The black cloak, his black taser gloves, his boots... a katana on his hand and his hat

"He will die today" - said while his eyes glowed with anger

...

"Ugh" - said Komaru while she woke up, she tried to touch her face and noticed that she couldn't move her arms, this made her wake fully up... looking around. She was tied to a chair in front of a large table, She looked at herself and noticed her clothes changed... Now she was wearing a loose black, white and purple sweater, a skirt equally colored, she looked behind herself and noticed a fake tail... and while she couldn't check it herself she felt a couple of ribbons on her head... after a couple of seconds she noticed... Somebody had made her cosplay the Cheshire cat.

She then looked around noticing the room... there was a really large area with a long table where she was with every classmate of Naegi, all tied up in the table and all of them dressed as Alice in Wonderland Characters (which was Komaru's favorite book as a kid). Junko as the Queen of hearts, Mukuro as Dinah, Leon as Pat, Taka was the Dodo, Mondo the gryphon, Byakuya the king of hearts, Maizono the white rabbit, Chihiro was the dormouse, Sakura (who was drugged so she wouldn't escape), Toko and Hina were dressed as the three sisters, Celeste was dressed as Alice's sister, Hifumi as young bill lizard, Yasuhiro was the duchess, and to end it Kyoko was the one dressed as Alice herself

"what's happening?" - asked Komaru worried, she didn't remember how she got there, she tried to free herself, but seeing it was in naught she started panicking - "Calm down" - said Kyoko to her, Komaru looked at her and agreed to try to keep herself calm

"but where are we?" - asked Byakuya annoyed... how dare whoever did this to kidnap the heir of the Togami family, Yasuhiro looked around before he smiled - "maybe it's a special show that the school is giving us" - this made everyone annoyed because of how stupid it sounded, everyone except Komaru who didn't understand - "The only explanation is that someone kidnapped us" - said Kyoko trying to keep her cool, this made Hina, Chihiro and Hifumi panic

"What!?" - asked shocked Hina, trying to escape - "Who would do that?" - she asked, Hifumi then looked at them - "It's obviously a super villain" - he said making everyone look at him in disbelief - "but are we dressed as... what are we?"

"we are dressed as Alice in Wonderland characters" - Komaru said surprising everyone, who turned to her before she blushed - "It's my favorite book... Oni-chan used to read it to me when we were little" - she explained.

"Congratulations!... you noticed!" - said someone, they all turned where the voice was coming, they all saw a man with black hair and a scar on his neck walking to them, They all looked surprised at him, everyone remember before falling asleep seeing the guy... although he didn't have the ears (like Maizono and Komaru), Komaru identified him quickly... he was dressed as the march hare

"Welcome to our tea party" - he said presenting the table, he was dancing and prancing - "We are so glad that all of you came" - he then looked a little sad - "sadly the Mad hatter hasn't come yet" - he said before smiling again... for some reason Kyoko, Junko, Celes, Byakuya and Sakura (trying not faint because of drugs) felt shivers when he smiled, He then showed the table -"but even without him we can still enjoy our meal" - he said pointing at eleven covered plates on the table.

"Oh sorry I forgot you can't open them" - he said with a fake smile. He then went prancing through the table taking off the lids of plates. When they looked at what was in those plates fear got a hold of them, some of them were about to throw up, some were disgusted and Toko even fainted... It was the heads of all the targets of the Jester (except Sora)

"The Hatter caught them by himself, isn't beautiful"- All of them were scared, except Kyoko who was keeping her emotion in control and Junko who was filled with ecstasy, The face of despair in each head... the look of despair on each of her classmates... felt so good... she hadn't felt despair so good since Naegi, so while the others were panicking and scared she was salivating with her face filled with pleasure

After the disgust Kyoko noticed something - "those four... were The Jester's target" - she said recognizing four of her employers, this surprised everyone who looked at Kyoko - "all of this is this generation's Jester target aren't they?" - asked Kyoko to Suoh

"Ohh Alice curious as always" - he said while smiling - "so what if they are?" - he asked making Kyoko angry - "well that means the Jester is going to kill you next!" - Leon screamed before he felt a gust of the wind on his left cheek and felt blood come from it - "Pat don't you get it that's what I want" - he said smiling

"He won't fall for your traps!" - screamed Maizono surprising everyone... she knew who the Jester was, he then got close to Maizono, holding her face - "you should know... the mad hatter is never late" - he said with an evil smile looking at her. It was then that he felt a reaper on his back, quickly he took a table knife and deflected a flying knife going to his head.

"wow that was close" - he said catching the attention of everyone - "It's that a way to thank the guy who made you this party?" - he said while in the shadow a couple of steps were being listened - "or is that your way of saying hi Jester... no" - while he was saying this from the shadows was appearing someone. and the closer he got to the light, the more shocked was everyone - "Naegi Makoto" - he said after Naegi was in front of everyone. Leon thought for couple of seconds... not believing it

"Makoto, run... get some help" - screamed the Idol trying to get his attention yet he ignored her while looking at the table with a stoic face - "Suoh... let them go" - Naegi ordered making Suoh grin - "But Mad Hatter this are our guests we can't..."

Before he could finish Naegi appeared in front of his unsheathing his sword to cut his neck. Suoh noticed this and blocked with the knife before jumping back - "wow aren't we going to..." - Yet he jumped back when Naegi tried to slash him again - "I don't talk to dead man" - he said glaring at him with a stoic face... this surprised everyone... That person couldn't be Naegi... he was so cruel... Suoh then raised his hands and sighed - "well if you want to" - he then clapped his hand like calling a servant, confusing Naegi... Naegi's eye widened before he crouched dodging a unsheathed blade spinning to where Suoh was. Suoh then caught the sword, dashing to where Naegi was slashing his sword Naegi was able to block it, but Suoh strength sent him flying, crash landing on the table, Naegi dodge backward to not get hit by Suoh who jumped to the table and tried to slash Naegi, Naegi then jumped upwards, and started throwing knives, Suoh was about to block them when he noticed none of them actually tried to hit him, he looked around and (to his discomfort) Naegi had cut every single rope tying his friends, while distracted Naegi landed on the table and ran where Suoh was kicking him and sending him far, after he landed again on the table he stood up - "everyone run" - he said without taking his eyes of Suoh

"But... Oni-chan" - started Komaru, before Kyoko stopped her - "everyone let's leave" - she said while everyone agreed, she then looked at him - "you better have a good explanation for this" - he told him... making him smile - "I promised I will explain after this" - they all started to get away from the battlefield... yet they noticed that there was no escape

"wow I give you the opportunity to kill me and you just stand there talking" - Said Suoh while standing. This made Naegi wince - "Or could it be you don't want your friends to see you kill" - Naegi clenched his teeth - "well it doesn't matter cause you'll die today" - he said dashing to the boy. They started clashing their swords. while dodging and blocking. Because of Naegi's smaller stature he had more agility, dodging and attacking mid air, they then both clashed their swords on a standoff

"you are boring" -said Suoh stepping on his right foot, making him wince... in those seconds he swung his sword upwards. Naegi noticed this and jumped backward. but he wasn't fast enough the slash had cut his chest splitting open his coat and shirt, showing his chest slashed and bleeding - "Makoto!" - screamed worried Komaru, Naegi quickly took off his clothes leaving his top bare chest, Suoh then slash sideways, while Naegi crouched, Suoh then hit his stomach with his knee, making him feel pain, he then kicked him away

"Naegi you are making me bored" - said disappointed Suoh - "your sweet nature it's making this battle to easy... Maybe if you had a little... let's call it inspiration" - he said before dashing to where Komaru was Naegi then noticed this and quickly dash there, Suoh then slashed to where Komaru was standing, but Naegi managed to push her out of the way. Komaru was surprised... she was safe, it was then she noticed that Naegi's left arm was bleeding - "are you ok, Komaru?" - asked Naegi trying to handle the pain, Komaru looked scared - "yes... but" - Makoto then stood up - "that's great... please stay here..." - Komaru then felt fear when he saw her brother. He was angry, making Suoh and Junko excited

Naegi tried to move his left arm to no avail... it was too painful to move - "I guess I won" - said proudly Suoh - "there's no way you can" - before he could move he felt his left side lighter, he looked to his left...just to notice his left arm was missing, Shocked he turned around seeing Naegi holding his arm with his left hand - "now we are tied" - said Naegi dropping his arm he then looked at Suoh, eyes sparking with lightning... this made Suoh excited who dashed to Naegi, they both then started clashing swords. In a quick slash Naegi hit his chest sideway, just to jump on top of him hitting his shoulder, then after landing on his back he got hit by Suoh slashing on top of his eye, they then both separated, Naegi trying to clean the blood off his face so he could see

They both dashed again and the dance of clashing sword restarted, in one slash Naegi's sword broke, shocking the boy while Suoh tried to kill him with his. Naegi quickly dropped his broken sword and using his right arm he took his dagger (hidden in his pocket) to deflect his attack. This made Suoh loosed his balance, and Naegi took this moment as an opportunity, thrusting with all his strength on his right arm...

Stabbing Suoh in the Heart

For Naegi he just stabbed him... yet on Suoh's mind he could see the reaper's scythe going through him. Naegi then quickly jumped back, leaving Suoh shocked... Suoh then started vomiting blood, before he smiled, he then looked at the sky laughing - "HAHAHAHA! So this is what it feels to die... it's... Painful" - he then fell on his back going limp

Seeing Suoh dead... Naegi's body gave up, and he also fell, leaving a pool of blood around him

"MAKOTO!"

 **Got really motivated sooo... 2 in one day XD**

 **This is the end of the chapter... not the story**

 **I still have a lot to add on it**

 **please Review if you liked it... or not**

 **=D**


	21. Chapter 20!

**Welcome to the new chapter... would you like some cookies? *whisper* what we are out of cookies? *whisper* even the Oreo ones? *whisper* Huh. I wonder who eats them. I don't even like them  
**

 **Well enjoy the Chapter**

 **Ps. I have Izuru as the... well... Deus ex Machina since he has every single talent I use him as a multi use character  
**

 **Also, I never said which eye Naegi got hurt. It was his right eye. If you think about his movements, jumping and attacking Suoh's shoulder (which he only had the right one) then Suoh slashing on his back it would only target his right eye... just adding that  
**

 **...**

 **Chapter 20: Surviving**

"Makoto!" - screamed Maizono while everyone started running to where Naegi was...everyone except Junko... Maizono, slide on the ground quickly to check the boy... he wasn't waking up - "Makoto... Makoto please" - she shook him gently trying to wake him up while tears were falling from the girls (and Chihiro's) eyes... but he wasn't quickly Kyoko kneel and checked the boy's pulse - "he still lives but his pulse is getting weaker" - she said her face showing how worried she was

"Naegi-kun" - they heard behind them. The door finally opened and from it came Izuru, Nekomaru, Seiko, Isayoi and Jin to the surprise of Kyoko, Izuru and Seiko ran to where Naegi was - "Move" - ordered Izuru moving the girls, he had brought with him a first aid kit and with the help of Seiko they started checking the boy - "Dammit his heart is giving up" - he said after connecting Naegi to a small heart monitor

*peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

They saw the monitor and saw that Naegi's heart had stopped. This scared everyone except Izuru, who took Naegi's gloves... put it on and tasered Naegi, seeing that it didn't work the first time he did it again - *peep... peep... peep...* - everyone gave a heavy breath, still worried for the boy - "Ok Seiko Now"- said Izuru while Seiko injected Naegi with something, after bandaging his most heavy wounds Izuru looked at him - "ok that should be enough... now we have to take him to a Hospital" - Said Izuru, looking at Naegi - "You"- he then pointed Mondo - "carry him in your back" - Nekomaru looked at Izuru - "shouldn't be better if I took him?" - he asked yet Izuru shook his head no - "you are the only one that can help the Martial artist... for what it looks they drugged her heavily" - he said looking at Sakura - *wow you are really good at this* - said Hinata to Izuru... yet he ignored it - "Baseball player, Moral Compass help out by placing Naegi on the Biker Gang Leader's back" Mondo got a little angry that Izuru was calling them by their talents and not their names... but he decided to calm himself... since what was happening right now was more important to take Naegi to the hospital - "we can take my car" - said Jin before they nodded, Leon and Taka carefully picked up Naegi placing him on Mondo's back, Naegi was still unconscious so if felt like moving a rag doll... Also even though his wound were bandaged there was still blood slipping through it making Mondo's Gryphon Jacket (they still were in costume) get dirty

"Please... take care of my Oni-chan" - said Komaru eyes filled with tears, Mondo felt compassion (so that's how he feels on a regular basis) and put her head - "don't worry this bastard is not dying until I tell him" - he said smiling with pride, Komaru the smiled a little. Mondo then took Naegi to the car it was an SUV hybrid (I don't know if they exist but still they should) they placed Naegi lying on the back seat with while Izuru sat on the front, Sakura sat next to Naegi to provide him some elevation on his head... and Nekomaru was on the back - "don't worry I called someone to pick you up and take you to the Hospital" - he then noticed Kyoko's face that had a mixture of worry and suspicion - "I'll tell you everything after he wakes up" - Maizono then hugged Naegi's hat (she picked it up before), which was now dirty with blood.

Jin then left as fast as he could to the nearest Hospital... leaving the kids there - "Dammit!"- screamed angry Leon punching a wall, everyone looked at him worried, he felt so weak... so useless - "Dammit... Dammit" - he said still punching the wall, He then was going to punch it again when he felt someone grabbed him - "that's enough Leon" - said Byakuya holding Leon - "how can you be so calm... my best friend is dying!"- he screamed yet Byakuya didn't falter- "screaming will not solve anything" - he said shutting Leon - "we did all we could... so, for now, we can't falter... so... Maizono" - he said getting the Idol's attention... she was crying - "I'm sorry to ask but... did you know?" - he asked surprising everyone, they were so worried about Naegi that they had forgotten what they just saw... Maizono didn't answer she just nodded. Kyoko clench her fist

"Since when?" - asked Kyoko, the Idol looked at the Detective - " since 2 weeks ago" - she said surprising everyone but especially Hina... she felt hurt... even after all those moments together... they still kept this a secret from her - "Do you know why?" - Maizono nodded again- "can you tell us?" - Sayaka closed her eyes before she opened again

"it happened 3 months ago"

...

After she finished the story everyone eyes were wide... they couldn't believe it... Naegi... the Ultimate Luckster, the guy with a golden heart... had turned into an assassin. the story was unbelievable, Sora, Alice everything was...

"So that's why he got mad" - said Leon sadly, surprising everyone - "remember what he said? the Black Jester is no hero... he is no god... he just kill's everyone he doesn't like" - he said thoughtful - "that day I became a fan of the Jester because I believed in his Justice... yet The Jester doesn't believe in Justice" - that made Kyoko remember what Naegi told her *the Jester kills because that's is his job... but you're is to stop him... and only you can stop him* this words resonated on her head. It was then that a couple of SUV came to pick them up

They got to the Hospital and ran to the emergency room where they saw Jin and Izuru sitting, they got close to him and asked him - "He is in surgery" - he said shocking and scaring everyone - "the blunt hit on his chest (Suoh's kick) broke his ribs and they hit him inside... he is having an internal bleeding" -Nobody could listen anymore all of them freaked out. It was then that Jin noticed that Leon was bleeding on his cheek and hand - "you should take care of that" - he said... Leon nodded and left to get himself checked- "let's take you guys home... it's better that way" - said Jin yet everyone decided to stay, he then sighed - "ok but at least I'll bring you guys a change of clothes" - he said before he left.

After an hour they all changed their clothes and were waiting in the waiting room. They even slept the whole night. On the morning they woke up to the surgeon - "how is he?" - asked Komaru worried... yet the surgeon smiled - "he is ok... he manages to pull through" - this made everyone smile - "he should be waking up by now" - the Doctor said - "and while we are going to let all you enter (I know that doctors can do it) - "please be careful" - everyone thanked the doctor before entering the room except for Seiko, Isayoi, Izuru and Jin who talked to the doctor - "that kid is really lucky" -said the doctor surprising Jin, who asked what he meant - "well one of the ribs missed the kids heart for 1 inch and the wound of his arm didn't hit his left Branchial artery and his Basilic vein by so little... he survived on pure luck" - He said making Jin smile - "yeah very lucky"

...

They all entered to the room to see a sitting smiling Naegi, he was bandaged all over... his left arm was in a casket and he had bandages covering his right eye he then raised his right arm to say hi. Komaru saw this and broke into tears running to her brother and hugging him - "Komaru... that hurts a little" - she stopped hugging him, tears falling from her face - "are you really ok?" - he then smiled - "of course I am"- he then made a pose... before he started funny vomiting blood ( like Izumi from FMA) panicking everyone

After a couple of minutes, a Nurse came and helped Naegi. Sayaka looked at the luckster - "Naegi you have to be careful... you are not well" - Naegi smiled before he looked at him - "ok you can ask but in turns" - they all started talking at the same time before Naegi stopped him - "one at the time"- they all stopped and to the surprise of everyone it was Hina the first - "why didn't you tell us?" - she asked looking at his eyes. Naegi smiled gently - "I ... was afraid of how would you all react... after all ... I am an assassin" - he said smiling gently - "I fear that all of you would abandon me" - he said smiling sadly... Everyone looked at him a little mad

"Naegi-kun" - said Celes getting close to him, he looked directly at her... before she slapped him... to his surprise - "How could you possibly believe that... we truly don't like that you are killing people... But we could never hate you" - everyone else nodded, surprising Naegi before he smiled - "thank you"

"Still it's impressive" - said Hifumi, surprised - "3 months ago you were a little scrummy kid and now you jump from buildings without fear" - Naegi then started laughing embarrassed - "well Sora was a little... overboard" - he said in disgust

...

mini flash back

"Sora get me out of it" - screamed Naegi while Sora and Alice were drinking tea - "what do you mean Naegi the view is amazing" - Naegi was tied upside down mid air while they took a trip in a hot air balloon - "also this is so you learn to not be scared of heights" - he said drinking his tea, Alice then looked over the edge of the basket looking at Naegi

"don't worry you can do it"

...

Naegi ended his story... leaving everyone with their eyes wide open... Naegi looked like he was feeling pain from the memory - "so I guess that's why I'm so good" - he said funny tearing up. Kyoko then looked at Naegi - "will you keep doing it?" - she asked bringing a serious mood in the room... they all looked at Kyoko before looking at Naegi... he kept silence for like 10 seconds before

"yes" - he said seriously. Everyone looked at Naegi a little sad - "I may hate it... but ..." - he then looked at Kyoko staring into her eyes- "this is the path I have chosen" - he said with determination. Kyoko closed her eyes - "hey guys can you leave me with Naegi-kun ... we need to talk in private" - everyone looked at each other doubtful, before they all nodded, leaving the room to Kyoko and Naegi (Junko didn't want to leave... she wanted to know more... but she also wanted to not act suspicious)

"how long you won't be able to work" - she asked him directly, Naegi smiled at her - "well the doctor said my eye would probably take 3 months to heal, My ribs 2 and a half months, and my right arm 4 months... but with the help of the Kimura family... probably 3 weeks" - he said before Kyoko sighed

"you know that was really dangerous" - she said looking at him, he smiled - "well you were all in danger because of me... so I couldn't just let it happen" - Kyoko smiled a little... it was surprising to her... such a compassionate boy had the talent and ability - "so what now?" - she asked him insinuating now that she knew his secret

"Isn't it obvious... we keep our game of cat and mouse" - He said smiling a lot, making her giggle - "you are rather confident of escaping" - he then looked at her with a cocky smile - "well Tom never caught Jerry" - she returned the cocky smile

"well let's play"

 **This is the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it**

 **ps. I'm not a doctor so... if I made any medical mistakes... please correct me so I can change it**

 **Please review if you liked it... or not**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey, Welcome to the New Chapter...**

 **so... yeah enjoy**

 **Lemon... Yeah...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 21: Calm day?**

Naegi was walking to his class... it had been a week since he was in the hospital... and that day he was dispatched from the Hospital. Although his hand was still extremely bandaged and his right eye was still under a bandage, he could walk around and move. He then entered the classroom, everyone turned surprised at the boy who was smiling at them - "hey guys" - he greeted before he was surrounded by everyone.

"Naegi-kun should you be walking?" - asked worried Hina, before Naegi touched her head with his right hand - "the doctor and the Kimura family told me I shouldn't move too much... but they said I can come here" - Hina was still worried but Naegi's smile made her smile it was then that Sakura got near them- "Naegi-kun... I'm sorry I couldn't help you fight" - she said with disappointment in her voice. Naegi looked and got worried flailing his hands - "it wasn't your fault Sakura-san... you were drugged" - he then got a little sad - "it should be me who should be apologizing to you" - he said while smiling gently. After that Leon and Hifumi got close to Naegi, he then started talking with Leon who was awestruck with Naegi, now that he knew Naegi was the Jester he was following online.. the legendary rumor, he even asked Naegi for a Calling card with the Jester signature... Naegi at first thought it was weird, yet after shrugging his shoulder he decided to do it anyway. After a while, Naegi was telling him the stories of his assassination (leaving out the gore) surprising both Leon and Hifumi.

"Wow, dude it's amazing that you were able to end like that... I mean you were just a normal guy before... so how did you learn all those moves" - Naegi without thinking quickly answer - "circus"- he said confusing both of them - "sometimes while traveling Sora would order me to join the circus... there I learned a lot" - This confused both of them, Hifumi then asked how could a circus teach him assassination techniques - "Well from the circus I learned: how to throw knives, aerobic, magic tricks and illusions... which to my surprise... all worked in my jobs... also from some ticket sellers I learned how to pickpocket... but I'm not proud of that"

After a while Naegi also told them all the places he had visited, surprising the boy - "dude how you got the money to pay all those things?" - asked Leon when Naegi told him the helicopter he used that day was his, Naegi looked at him confused - "well... I do get paid for the skills... after all, most of them are contracts... but most of it comes from Jester secret account" - he said thinking getting the attention of everyone - "Jester secret account?" - asked confused Mondo... - "how much money does it have?" - he noticed how rude he was yet he was really curious, this made Naegi think for a while - "well I'm not sure but if I can remember correctly it was ... I think 12 billion dollars?" - he said unsure... yet everyone one looked at him shocked, other than Byakuya (whose company is worth 60 billion) - "WHAT!?"- screamed everyone surprised... shocking and confusing the boy - "how did you get all that money?"

"Well the Jester mostly hunts people of high power... so most of our employees are high-paying ones... also previous Jester have stolen articles of high cost... there's also ownership of casinos" - he explained while thinking leaving all of them shocked - "Ahh and sometimes we are hired to steal important things" - he finished... confused when he saw everyone shocked - "Umm guy's?" - they all sighed only Naegi was selfless enough to not spend all his money - "sorry Naegi... we are just surprised" - said Maizono

"hahaha yeah we didn't know you were so rich" - said Mondo ruffling Naegi's hair, who laughed nervously, - "well it's not like I can spend it all... after all the money is mostly for helping people who had suffered at the hands of our target" - he said a little sad surprising everyone, They had forgotten that the Jester only targeted people who brought pain to others... so there was a lot of victims because of those targets, they all then looked at Naegi who smiled noticing what he did - "sorry for ruining the mood" - said Naegi smiling before they all looked at him

They all returned to talk about Naegi's life as an assassin they even caught the interest of some of the other classmates... but from the corner was Junko staring at Naegi - *stop it!* - she thought, getting a little mad - *you are not this* - she was breaking all her pencils getting madder and madder - *that Naegi is not the real him... the real him was a murderer* - after she broke all her pencils she started scratching the table - *Only I know the real him... the one that glared at her that day... the one that glared at her... the One that killed that man... her Lover of despair* - she was going insane for the boy, no longer thinking clearly. She then saw Maizono, Celes and Hina trying to help Naegi with his wounds - *they think they are so great. since they get to fuck him* - it was then that something came on her mind... yes... - *now I know what to do*- she said with an evil grin. She then made a Heart with her hands aiming at Naegi - "I just have to steal his heart* - she said before she giggled on her cute persona - *once I do that he will be with me* - she thought

...

Naegi returned to his room. His body felt heavy because of the wounds... they weren't that painful... but still it hurt, Naegi then took off his hat and laid down on his bed.. he felt so tired he fell asleep almost immediately

He woke up hour later, and immediately felt something was wrong, He looked around and to his surprise his hand were cuffed to the bed... he then looked at himself noticing that other than his boxers... all his clothes were gone he only had his bandages in his left arm and right eye - *ok this is weird* - thought Naegi... it wasn't surprising that the girls (Hina, Celes, and Maizono) were trying to kinky ideas with him... they all promised themselves not to try anything until he felt better, he then winced in pain and looked at his left arm noticing that it was bleeding a little.

"Ohh you are finally awake" - he heard near his bathroom... it was a voice that made him angry, - "Junko what the hell..." - yet his angry voice was silenced when he saw Junko... she was on the door of his bathroom, wearing a lingerie... even though he was mad... he started blushing

"ohh the fearful assassin blushes like a little girl" - she said teasing him. yet he only glared at her... which made her tingle with pleasure- *yeah that's the glare...that's it* - she then walked to the boy getting on top of the bed and sitting on top of him... he was shocked... she wasn't using underwear - "you know I still remember that day" - she said... Naegi trying his best to glare with hate at her (he is too innocent) - "those eyes... filled with hate it made me so horny" - she said seductively before Naegi felt something dark - "yet... you only care about those other girls, Acting nice... it's so disgusting" - she then gave him an evil smile - "but I know the real you" - she said before with her right index finger she pressed on Naegi's wound on his arm getting blood on her finger

"so today I'm going to bring the real you... to me" - she said before she took the bloody finger and applied to herself as lipstick - "I'll bring the murderer to you" - she said after finishing applying it and kissed him... Shocking the boy, she even invaded his mouth with her tongue after the she then stopped kissing him when she felt a bulge under her - "ohh even with that much hate you still get your dick hard" - she said acting childish, he was going to say something but she covered his mouth with tape - "even when you want to kill me... see my dead bloody body on the floor - she said getting more and more excited - "you still want to fuck me" - Naegi... was trying to control himself, she then moved to take out his boxers... letting his dick spring into life - "wow it's amazing" - she said admiring it - "who would have known you had such an impressive weapon with you" - she said touching it making him wince - "to think this weapon is going to stab me later" - she said salivating... yes this is what she wanted so much, she then started licking it Naegi tried to free himself with his escape abilities yet he noticed he couldn't, she then looked at him before stopping - "you won't be able to escape of those Naegi-kun, I got them especially for you" - she Naegi's dick in her mouth and started bobbing her head. Naegi couldn't believe it... she was actually good at it... that thought made him a little angrier

*wow even just sucking him makes me so wet* - thought Junko going even faster... all those time she saw Maizono... Hina and even Celes with the boy had made her want even more... She then looked at Naegi... she knew he was near. going even faster she then felt Naegi cum. It surprised her it was filling her whole mouth, yet she still managed to swallow it whole, surprising the boy she then opened her mouth where there was still semen on it showing it to him, she then swallows it - "so much" - she the noticed his dick was still hard. She then licked her lips, she then positioned herself on top her, she then looked at the boy who was glaring at her, she could feel it he wanted her dead... It made so wet... that she came, after cumming, she looked at him - "Wow Naegi making a girl cum just with your eyes" - she then looked at his dick with hungry eyes - "but what I want is this" - she then lowered herself, letting Naegi enter her.

She then decided to push all the way in... letting Naegi's dick be fully inside he - "AHHW" - she screamed because of the pain letting a little blood come, She then decided to start moving at full speed - "Aw, AWW, Aww" - started moaning Junko... it hurt a little but it felt even better than she thought of, she then noticed Naegi's little scar on his chest and bent to lick it, while going as fast as she could

"Mhmm" - tried to say Naegi but his mouth was covered, she knew... he was close, she then went even faster while a grin stayed on her face... Naegi couldn't hold it anymore... and came deep inside her. Junko moaned while feeling shot after shot of hot cum going inside. After she finished she pulled out

To see for her surprise and pleasure he was still hard - "well aren't you a man with a lot of endurance... well let me do you the favor of cleaning you" - she said while licking again his dick before she surrounded his dick with her breast giving him a boo job.

...

hours passed and they had gone round after round, Junko filled all her holes with semen and covered white with it. Naegi was breathing heavy - "wow you were amazing" - said satisfied breathing heavily, she then searched for a rag, she then placed it on Naegi's nose and mouth - "I'm going to set you free but I need some insurance" - Naegi felt tired and fell asleep... there was chloroform

After cleaning herself and dressing she unlocked Naegi's cuffs. She then walked to the door - "I wanted you to be mine... but in the end, I end up yours" - she said giggling.

 **End of the chapter**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **Review if you hated it... or love it... I don't judge**


	23. Chapter 22

**Welcome to this chapter... this... unlike the other stories... is what we great artist (said the narcissistic writer =P) call a filler story**

 **While everything here is cannon and could affect the main story... well it's just filler**

 **the reason I'm doing this is that I really want to show how the story may continue  
**

 **...**

 **Chapter 22: In Wonderland**

"Morning Alice- chan" - said a teenage girl greeting her after Alice (btw is Alice Cheshire... so original XD) entered the room she smiled at her friend - "Morning Misako -chan" she smiled making every boy and even the girls blush. Even though Alice has been in that classroom for less than a month she was already popular. Another girl (more extroverted) went behind her back and grabbed her breasts surprising Alice and making her wiggle - "Noar-chan please stop" - said embarrassed Alice while the boys in the class were bleeding on the nose. this made most of the other students laugh.

After a while Alice was talking with her friends - "so... do you remember anything?"- asked Misako looking at her friend... Alice then looked at the table sadly - "no I don't.." - this made the other girls look at each other worried - "hey Alice don't mind... I mean if they were so easily forgotten then they weren't good memories, to begin with" - Said Noar trying to sound a little funny so Alice mood would grow... but she only got the angry stares of the others girls

"Thank you Noar" - said Alice with a gentle smile - "and maybe you are right... but I feel like I'm forgetting something important" - she said... the Misako got a determined face and quickly stood up surprising the other girls - "Alice we are going to help you get your memories back" - she said...before the teacher came in and told her to sit

Alice was learning in history class when she felt her cell phone vibrate, she then looked at it, the group was messaging each other

M: Hey after class let's hang in the cafe

N: Yes! that sounds amazing let's get some sweet!

M: no because we are going to help Alice with her problems

A: you really don't have to mind... it's my problem

M: we are your friends Alice we want to help you

N: yeah

E (Erika): ok but let's be careful... we don't know what could happen

N: You are way too shy!

H (Henrietta): Can we stop chatting we are in the middle of class

"Miss Alice" - Alice then looked upward noticing that the teacher was staring right at her - "could you explain what we just said?" - asked the teacher... Alice was surprised... she smiled embarrassedly while the teacher sighed - "please pay attention to the class" - she quickly nodded before the teacher resumed his classes.

...

"so... Alice... If you could... tell us the last thing you remember" - asked Nervous Misako... they had gone to the most popular cafe near their school. and sat there, while the girls were talking Noar had ordered a giant sundae Ice-cream, Alice then looked at Misako before she looked at the door

"it's not much... I remember when I was three my father died. after that my mom became really abusive... she was a scientist so she always used me as a guinea pig... as a side effect my hair turned green" - the more she talked the more she felt she had said those words before - "but one day... when I was 5 I saw a man kill my mom... I can still picture it, the shadow man was in her office... he was looking at her desk... where she was lying" -she told making some of the girls shocked - "after that, I don't remember anything... and after I woke up in my foster home I was already a teenager" - this made Alice tear up a little... immediately the other girls hugged her to comfort her

After they finished the hug they all sat back... Misako thought it would be better to order some foods so they could all relax... while waiting for Misako thought about what Alice had said - "Alice... what was the first thing you saw when you woke up?" - Alice thought for a while

"nothing much" - she said trying to remember - "when I woke up I was already on the Lupos family house. My room was already made and everything I had was already there... then they explained to me that I fell and hit my head... that's why I can't remember anything" - Misako then looked at Alice like she discovered something - "That's it... your room" - she said surprising the other girls - "your room must have something that could give you your memories back... after all if you live in that house then you must have something that triggers your memories... maybe a notebook or a diary... so let's go check" - she said motivated until the waiter came with their food and she sat down - "After we eat"

...

"Hi, I'm home!" - said Alice while she entered her house... almost immediately a woman came out of the kitchen with a bowl and a mixer - "Welcome home Alice-chan" - she then noticed that Alice's friends were behind her - "Hi miss. Lupos... Where is mister Lupos?" - she asked looking around- "ohh he... he is working on the hospital tonight"- she said smiling - "I just came tonight because it's my night off" - she then pouted - "by the way I told you to call me mom" - Alice Smiled embarrassed - "can my friends stay for a while?" - She then smiled and nodded - "thank you... we'll be in my room if you need me" - she said smiling before they all left to her room

They all entered her room to check around... It wasn't the biggest room... but it was rather comfortable... even with the 5 girls there was still room for more - "wow it a really nice room" - said one of the girls... it had a TV a desk with her laptop, a closet, and even her own bathroom - "it's not big of a deal"- said Alice a little embarrassed - "what does your foster parents work at to get this" - asked Noar getting the glares of the other girls... yet Alice only smiled - "actually both of them are rather famous doctors" - she said smiling - "that's why I barely see them... most of the time they are working" - It was then that Alice noticed the faces of sadness on her friends... - "I'm not lonely or anything" - said Alice shaking her hands - "they actually try their best to spend time with me... sometimes they even get yelled because of it" - the other the smiled

"ok everyone check the whole room"- said Misako filled with determination - "we have to find something to help her" - the other girls nodded and started searching around, Misako was checking her wardrobe, she thought that maybe during her years Alice would have thrown or forgotten stuff in there... after all most people have things in theirs that they don't remember, she checked around, searching for anything... hidden class notes, diaries, notebooks anything yet to no avail... she, in the end, didn't find anything... except that Alice had some cute underwear

Erika was checking her closet. She went deep inside trying to find anything... Henrietta was checking on her desk, maybe she could find some notes that could tell her who she was after all this was supposed to be her desk... meaning that they should be some evidence of it

"So bored" - said Noar sitting on a chair, she didn't care about Alice's past... after all that wouldn't change the Alice she knew... she only cared about the Alice she knew... her friend, she then started swinging on the chair - "how long are we going to do this... let's go out" - she complained

Because she swung too hard she fell... next to Alice's bed. while getting out she noticed something and decided to pick it up. Confused and a little hurt from the hit she analyzed it - "Alice did you know you had a camera under your bed?"- said nonchalant Noar... this caught the attention of everyone, Misako even ran and pushed Noar out of the way to pick up the camera - "Alice she is right" - she said showing it to her - "did you know you had it?"- he asked before she saw Alice shook no - "then that means this camera was either from your foster parent... or from you before you lost your memories" - they all surrounded Misako, they were all looking at the camera... fearfully... maybe there was all of Alice's Memories... - "soo are we going to check" - Said Alice trying to sound brave but her voice was shaking - "I'm on it!"- Said a little annoyed Misako... Misako then pushed the button to turn it on, after it was fully on she took a long breath and pushed the button to slideshow (to see the pictures)

The first picture appeared... leaving the girls shocked it was a picture of Alice, same age as she was now... she was wearing a beret, a purple blouse and a purple and white skirt, she was in front of the Eiffel Tower, but the most surprising thing it was that she was hugging a boy, he looked the same age as her but a little taller. He had brown hair and green eyes, He was blushing from the hug yet he was also smiling, the girls were shocked - "who is that?" - Asked Henrietta, yet Alice answered she didn't know - "maybe it's her brother?" - asked Erika shyly. Misako the started changing pictures... they were all pictures of her... they then stopped in a specific picture that surprised all of them... It was Alice kissing the boy

"that doesn't look like a brother to me"- said Noar smiling teasingly, Alice was looking at the picture with nostalgia- *why... why do I feel this way... HUH?* - she thought when she felt a tear fall from her eye. The other girls noticed it - "you know I guess that's enough for today" - said Misako turning off the camera.

...

After they ate the other girls left because it was late. Alice then went to her room and spent hours and hours looking at the pictures on that camera. Without even knowing she fell asleep 

Dream (for reference chapter 11)

* I met **** ** years ago... when I was 5" - she started, ***** looked at her, He could sense it... it was painful to talk- "My parents were scientists. They were working on a medicine that was going to be able to stop the growth of cancer cells for longs periods of time" - she said remembering - "But my Dad died when I was 3" - she said shocking *****

"After that, my mom changed... she became cold and abusive. She blamed me for the death of my father. She said that because of me my father was more distracted and failed at mixing some chemicals... causing an explosion" - ***** felt pain for her- "The days that she hit me were the easiest ones, but most of it, she used me as a guinea pig for her experiments" - she then hold her beautiful green hair - "The side effects even changed my brunette hair to green"

"yet when I was 5, one day I went to her room... Even if she was abusive... she was my mother. but when I entered her room" - she then became silent for a couple of seconds - "there was **** and my mom... was dead" - she then started shaking - "but instead of feeling sad... instead of crying" - her voice was shaking as well - "I was relieved" - then tears started falling from her eyes - "I'm a horrible daughter... My mom dies and I felt relieved. how could... huh" - she was silenced by a kiss from *****, after they separated he looked at her

"I'm sorry" - he said to her, confusing her - "I'm sorry I made you remember so many bad memories" - he said smiling softly, while his hand gently touched her cheek - "don't worry I'm here... and by the way I think your hair is beautiful" - he said making her smile

"****** I love you"

...

Alice woke up in tears, not being able to remember why she was crying. During classes she was really silent... surprising the other girls... but they understood... It must be hard to not being able to remember. After classes, she was walking alone going home. It was then that she noticed a bus filled with people. And in the 4 row back she saw a boy leaning on the window sleeping. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him

"that boy"

 **Well this is the end of the chapter, I know it's kind of random but I really wanted to tell her story. And changing the subject with Junko... while still bat shit crazy... now I think of her more like... Harley Quinn**

 **please review if you liked it ... or if you hated it, and then hate me because of it**

 **=D XD**


	24. Chapter 23

**(after post)Sorry I fixed it now**

 **Welcome to this new chapter... That's all**

 **Ps. I know that Kirigiri, Kimura, and Isayoi are Japanese names... but still**

 **...**

 **Chapter 23: Circus Night**

"Finally... It's good to be able to move again" - Said Naegi... fully dressed as the Jester (new costume), he was finally healed, his eye didn't suffer permanent effects and his arm was at full strength and that day he was returning to his job as the Jester, he jumped from building to building, He hated to admit it but he liked it... wearing the costume Jumping around. feeling the breeze on his face. He then jumped doing a front flip before throwing his hook to land on a roof - *probably I could live without killing* - He thought but ... he is the Jester.

"Ok Greeny I'm in position" - he said to a small headset on his left ear, after he got to the roof of a building. from it he heard a voice... it was Chihiro - "Ok can you look around for a briefcase" - Naegi looked around and found it. He opened it and found a disarmed Blaser R93 Tactical sniper. It took him 20 seconds to armed it and he aimed to building - "so Greeny how is the target?" - Naegi asked, he could hear Chihiro sound a little mad - "don't call me Greeny... I'm the Green Jester" - she said a little angry, Making the jester laugh a little - "well ok so about the target?" - he asked again, he could hear typing on his earpiece - "He should be on 12th floor" - he said - "wow it's amazing you can do that from Japan... I mean I'm in the USA and you can still get me all that info" - He said before Aiming at the 12th floor... zooming to a office - "Ok I can see it... send it now" - the target then noticed his monitor turned on by itself - "Look back" - scared he turned around just to be shot in the head

...

2 days before

"so, Jin where is the target?" - asked Naegi entering Jin office... he already healed and now he was called by Jin... so he thought he was going to give him a new target to kill. but to his surprise when he entered the office he saw all his classmates - "uh ok what is happening here... It's this an intervention?" - he asked half joking yet he saw all his friends with serious faces so he decided to keep silent - "did.. I do something?" - he asked confused and shy

"Don't worry Naegi-kun we are not here for you"- Said Kyoko trying to keep her cool (while not trying to admit it most of the girls thought seeing Naegi Shy made them think he looked cute) - "we came to talk with father" - They all nodded looking at Jin - "you told us you would tell us the truth about everything when Naegi was healed" - Jin sighed

"Ok I'll tell you" - he then sat on his desk - "Where should we start?"

*The Black Jester. The original Jester came from the medieval times. During those times there was a lot of nobles who thought of humans as plain cattle. So in order to stop them four families decided to join to hunt and kill those nobles. Those four families were the Isayoi Family, the Kimura Family, the Lupos Family, and the Kirigiri family

They all had their areas of expertise, The Isayoi family (Family symbol a red Bear): born and raised in the flames of a forger. they all are raised blacksmith since birth. Their jobs is to create and provide equipment to the Black Jesters, while their real job was royal blacksmith

Then there was The Kimura family (Family symbol a white Phoenix): Raised as doctors they were the family with most knowledge and understanding of the human body the ones who helped the Jester's as healers, they would take care of the wounds of the Jester and all the victims of the nobles, their real job was royal healers

The Kirigiri family (Family symbol a purple owl): their job was info recollection, they had to search for the target and they had to keep the others from discovering them. Their real job was as the kings right hand man

And the Lupos Family (Family symbol a Black wolf): they were the hunters... the one that kill those who lived in sin while their real job was... the Royal Jester

The reason they all joined was because the four original Jesters were close friends with the king of those times... but after the king was murdered. They all swore to hunt down those who betrayed them*

"Before they died they decided to teach their kids to follow their footstep. During all eras the Jester is always been part of them" - Jin then looked at Naegi making everyone stare at him - "even now" - they kept silence... they were confused and surprised (except Naegi) - "and why Naegi-kun then?" - asked Kyoko seriously getting the attention of her father - "As obvious as it is Naegi isn't a part of the Lupos Family" - Jin then closed his eyes - "the previous Jester was sick and tired of the Lupos being raised as killers... He had a younger brother, and in order for him to be raised as a normal kid, he trained and mastered all the techniques of the family... After he was chosen as the new Jester he then cut himself from the family... freeing the Lupos family from the responsibilities of the Jester... Yet he couldn't betray the Jester... so" - he then kept silence

"when he found me he thought I had the potential more than anybody... that's why he kidnapped me... in order to break the cycle of his family" - said Naegi serious... yet he smiled - "and then.. he had to die so selfishly" - he said giving a sad smile

"Naegi-kun I want to help you" - said Leon surprising everyone - "I want to help you bring justice to those criminals" - this made Naegi flinch, It was then that most of them (except Kyoko) started riding the hype train - "Yes.. I want to help too" - said Taka - "Let's stop those criminals" - said Hifumi

"do you all feel this way?" - asked Naegi and all of them nodded (except Kyoko), he then stared at them - "then leave" - he said coldly shocking them. He then closed his eyes - "if you truly believe I'm justice... then leave... after all I am not" - he said, Taka tried to argue yet - "Taka if I kill a murderer will that be called justice?... If I killed a thief is that justice as well?"- he said shocking and making everyone think - "What right do you think I have to believe I'm righteous... to believe I'm justice" - he said looking at the ground

"the why do you do it?" - asked Kyoko surprising everyone, Naegi smiled gently - "I kill to protect what I care for... I selfishly choose what I like and what I don't... there's no other reason...In order to protect something... I'm willing to kill" - he said surprising everyone - "and even if everyone hates me... even if I become enemy of the world... I'll keep fighting to protect them" - he then walked to where Jin was - "so who is the target?" - he said ignoring everyone else

"then I still want to help you!" - screamed Sayaka surprising Naegi who turned around - "even if you say is for selfish reasons, I still want to help you... because I... I... want you to live" - she said surprising everyone (even the other girls), Hina then smiled - "yeah... we can't have you carry all by yourself... you are tiny" - she said smiling, then Mondo stepped in - "yeah you should also have us help you with that weight" - he said, Taka then looked at Naegi - "You will also need someone to guide you so you won't get astray" - Naegi couldn't believe it all his friends... even after they knew about his dark secret where still there to help him. The last one was Kyoko who looked at the boy with gentle eyes - "you will also need someone to stop you" - she said smiling. Jin smiled

"Naegi-kun you have really good friends" - he Said... Naegi was looking at the floor and he could feel tears falling from his eyes... he was relieved... all this time he was afraid... Afraid that everyone would abandon him after Knowing the truth... Abandon him because of the blood he had shed... yet even then... he then looked at them with a smile - "thank you"

...

3 days after

The Jester was in the Togami personal plane with Byakuya and Chihiro - "so what is the target today?" - asked Byakuya drinking champagne, Naegi then looked at him - "aren't you too young to be drinking?"- he asked yet Byakuya didn't answer... so Naegi sighed - "today the target is a General from Germany... he's been using his power to eliminate everyone that stands on his way... so he is next" - Naegi said... Chihiro's computer then beeped - "we are over the target" - Naegi the stood up and opener the door of the plane, letting all the air in - "well show time" - he then jumped from the plane 10 thousand foots from the ground

Naegi was sky diving while doing tricks. Down in the military campus a soldier ran to the general -"sir the radar is showing something" - the General was drinking scotch and smiled - "so he really came" - he said crushing his glass - "shoot him down" - he screamed... getting the soldier nervous- "but... sir" - he said nervous - "which one?" - The General walked to the radar... and was shocked... the radar was locating over 50 threats - "what?"

It was then that the Jester landed. and hid behind a storage warehouse - "find him and kill him on the spot!" - he heard the General scream... making him grin, Naegi then moved from hiding spot to hiding spot when he got near the General's camp he noticed that there was about 20 soldiers around it... the Jester then pulled out a switch, clicking it

It made the warehouse explode

This caught the attention of everyone - "go find him"- screamed the General making everyone run to where the explosion came, The Jester took this opportunity and got in the tent without getting seen... but he was discovered by the General who was pointing a gun at him - "you think you could get me?" - the General asked - "dumb mistake... I have taken bigger targets than you" - he screamed before trying to shoot him... noticing that his hand couldn't move

"so the poison worked" - said the Jester, shocking the General - "you should know what you are placing in your mouth" - said the Jester grabbing his scotch - don't worry you won't die from it but you are not going to be able to move... for this" - he said taking all of the grenades from the General and taking off the pins, before he walked to the entry before he threw them and left. The General could see the grenades rolling to him, fearful of not being able to do anything... before he exploded

from the plane Byakuya and Chihiro could see the flashes of explosions from the camp - "I will admit... he is better than I thought"

 **This is the end of the Chapter... so I was thinking that maybe (if you guys like the Idea) one of this days I could do 1 or 2 chapters about a flashback with the original Jesters Please Review if you like or not**


	25. Chapter 24

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I hope you like it**

 **...**

 **Chapter 24: Welcome to la Familia**

"Just another night as the Jester" - he said while sitting on the edge of a building. He was in full costume waiting... to his surprise his mission that day wasn't to kill anybody, but he had to steal something important. On the museum that nights they were showing the Black Jester exhibition. and they had found an ancient diary (worth millions) from the Industrial revolution with what they thought was names of everyone involved. To those that feared the Jester this could be a way of stopping them. By knowing the names of the involved they could find about them now

But luckily all the names were coded... so it would probably take some time to decode... but in the wrong hands, this could be a dangerous item. Naegi then pulled out a burger from XXX and started eating it - "So Greeny how long do I have to wait?" - he said while eating. He then pulled some binoculars to see the museum - "Well Jester it's taking some time... after all their security today is top notch" - said Chihiro. Naegi then looked around seeing all the guards - "well there wouldn't be any guards if you didn't send that calling card" - he heard Leon from his ear piece. Naegi sighed - "you say you are a fan of the Jester and yet you ask me to not send a calling card?... that's part of being a Jester... Also one of the best parts" - Naegi explained before he finished eating and stood up

"well we are almost ready... aren't we?" - he asked looking at the museum, he then heard the last seconds of typing from Chihiro - "yeah we are... you have 10 minutes before the system reboots" - Naegi then smirked - "10 minutes... that's too long" - he then jumped from building to building until he was close to the museum he then looked at the distance between both buildings it was 10 feet. he noticed a couple of snipers around the building so he pulled out his tranquilizer gun aiming at the one near the window he was aiming to go through. He shot hitting the sniper in the arm before he fell asleep on the floor

He then jumped and hooked on the window going inside, it was also filled with guards. Naegi then walking through the illumination system... until he got to the Diary's exhibition. As Naegi could see there were over 20 police guards around the diary. Naegi then let a handful of smoke bombs fall from his hand into the floor exploding and liberating a smokescreen around the guards

"what the hell?" - screamed the captain coughing at the smoke - "Guards protect the diary" - screamed the captain before the guards ran to the exhibition... when the smoke cleared they saw that the diary was gone

...

When Naegi got to the classroom the next day he found something really strange. Fuyuhiko and Mondo were talking. This surprised the boy... not because they didn't like each other it was because Naegi knew about their... explosive personalities... and most of the times they clashed with each other

Naegi then got close to Maizono and whispered to her - "hey what is the occasion?" - he asked her before she looked at him smiling - "good morning Makoto" - Naegi blushed and greeted her - "and them, well I actually don't know... they have been like that since before I got here" - she then remembered and looked at him - "oh! I forgot. how it went yesterday?" - she asked him before he smiled and pulled the diary from his backpack - "It was easy" - he then placed it again in his backpack. It was then that Mondo and Fuyuhiko turned and saw Naegi, and walked to him

"Naegi we need to talk with you" - said Fuyuhiko, before he saw the Idol - "Alone" - Sayaka was going to argue but Naegi stopped her, she looked at him who was smiling - "It's ok Fuyuhiko I want her to stay" - he said looking at him... Fuyuhiko wanted to argue but noticed that it was useless

"We need your help tonight... It' the Moonlight Soirees" - he said seriously... Then he saw Naegi and Sayaka who was looking at them confused - "wait you don't know what the Moonlight Soiree?" - he asked surprised at Naegi's confused face - "didn't the previous Jester told you about it?" - Naegi then shook his head - "how can that be?" - He asked while Naegi thought

"Well, I only spent 3 months with him... So I guess he spent all of it teaching me how to jump from buildings and what not" - he said while trying to remember Fuyuhiko was surprised but after he thought about it he knew Naegi was right... there so much you can learn in 3 months - "yeah... maybe you are right" - he said before he looked at him - "I guess I'll have to explain it myself" - he said serious - "today is the night of the Soiree. Today is the day all the mob families, gangs, and famous criminals are going to appear in the same place tonight" - he said surprising Naegi

"as you might think when all of them assist sometimes things goes south" - he said remembering - "I have gone to at least 5 of them and there hasn't been one time that it doesn't end in bloodshed" - he said making Naegi's and Maizono's eyes wide with surprise, yet then Naegi was confused - "then why do you need my help?" - he asked - "I mean you have survived 5 of those... what makes this one different?" - Fuyuhiko then looked at the floor like he was in pain - "it's my sister's first soiree... I have been trying to keep her from going but this time I can't... as part of the family, she has to appear. And I'm afraid she could be in danger... so could you..." - he said blushing... Naegi at first was confused but quickly caught onto it making a teasing smile - "come on... say it" - he said while Maizono and Mondo looked at him confused - "could you please take care of my sister?" - whispered silently Fuyuhiko - "what was that I couldn't hear?" - said Naegi teasingly making Mondo catch and start teasing as well

"COULD YOU PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY SISTERR?!" -screamed irritated Fuyuhiko. It was then that in the window appeared Peko surprised - "Are you ok young master?" - this made Fuyuhiko even more embarrassed, he then tried to keep his pride - "well can you help?" - he said trying to act serious, Naegi then smiled - "OK I'll help"

...

"wow this looks so fancy" - said Natsumi Kuzuryu, she was wearing a night dress and was in a giant Ballroom with her brother and all the Kuzuryu Yakuza family they were trying to surround her to protect her - "Be calm sister" - said Fuyuhiko, dressed in his full mobster tux while net to him was Peko - "wait for him to appear" he said calmly... Making Natsumi pout

"yeah... yeah I have to wait for him to come and save me" - she said mockingly. she then pouted - "I don't see what is so great about him" - she said while walking... it was then a woman with a green dress came and started (to the discomfort of Fuyuhiko) talking with them - "well if it isn't the first son and daughter of the Kuzuryu family to what I owe the honor" - she said before a couple of her bodyguards came to her - "Lady Greco. What do you want?"- asked Fuyuhiko annoyed while the girl although she acted high and mighty she was only 2 years older than him - "well I wanted to see if it was true... I heard you would bring the Jester with you" - she then looked around before she looked disappointed - "I guess that was a lie" - she said smirking

"of course it's a lie" - said another man (same age as the girl) dressed in a red tux - "like it's possible that Fuyuhiko could get the Jester on his side" - he said mocking Fuyuhiko who was keeping it calm, but Natsumi was getting angry, Lady Greco looked at the man with disgust - "What does the son of the Bagheria family think he is doing here?" - she said disgusted making the man angry, who pulled a gun and aimed it at her, yet she didn't react - "you think you can talk to me that way?"- he said smiling threatening, while she looked at him nonchalant and her bodyguard pointed their guns directly at him. It was then that the main door opened and everyone on the ballroom felt something at the same time ... fear. Both the guards as Bagheria were stunned with fear by a bloodlust of death.

After the bloodlust stopped they all looked at where it came from. there was a person dressed in a black cloak white gloves and a fox mask. And although they had never seen him before they all knew who it was... The Black Jester and even leaving Natsumi surprised... since he entered he had every mob boss... leader of Yakuza shaking on his foot

It was then that a gigantic man dressed as a gangster got near the Jester... he was about 2 times bigger than the Jester - "He is going to get pummeled" - said surprised and worried Natsumi when she saw the guy get closer, yet she noticed that the others were more worried about that guy - "HAHAHAHA! so this little pipsqueak is the legendary Jester?" - he said checking him out - "wow if I had known I would probably have risen more in the underground... I mean do you really fear this little kid?" - he said laughing while his gang members laughed as well

"Get out of my way"- said the Jester high and mighty making the guy mad - "what did you say?" - he said smiling angry - "Get out of my way" -this made the guy angry who tried to crush the Jester with his fist. Yet Naegi was able to block it easily with pure strength - "it's that all you have?" - said the Jester before pulling his arm and elbowing his neck knocking him out cold

All the gang members tried to pull their guns but were stopped by 5 other masked men aiming their weapons at them. (Nekomaru, Izuru, Izayoi, Maizono(surprise) and Taka) while Mondo's gang and the Kuzuryu Family were getting ready to fight.

"that's enough" - said the Jester calmly before everyone had their weapons. He then grabbed the knocked out gang member and threw it to his gang - "take the guy and leave... before I get mad" - he said releasing bloodlust that scared the other members, who grabbed his leader and left the party.

All of the mob bosses were surprised to see the Jester... but hid it with a smile before they all got close to him to greet him. After most of them greeted him and shook his hand, Lady Greco got near to the Jester - "wow so you are the Jester" - she said acting like a fan girl, she then got close to him - "If I knew you were so amazing I would have kept my virginity for you" - she said, trying to seduce him, while the Blue Jester (Sayaka) crushed her glass on her hand (she was wearing a sky blue dress with a tiny blue top hat, blue taser gloves and a white mask covering the top half of her face

"Sorry I'm not interested" - said the Jester before he got separated from her, making her mad. It was then that he walked to Natsumi who was talking to a guy from another family, and just when she was going to greet him with a handshake, he pulled her - "let's dance" - he said surprising her before he pulled her to the dance floor and they started dancing balls, Natsumi was following him yet she looked mad

"why you did that?" - asked angry Natsumi, he then saw her while continue to dance - "your brother told me to protect you" - he said not stopping the dance and making her mad - "I can protect myself" - she said before she heard him sigh, making her madder - "It's that so? look closely at the palm of the guy you were talking to" - he said dancing and moving in a way she could see closely... it was then that she noticed he had a needle on his hand... surprising her - "Poison needle... one of the Yakuza's favorite way of killing" - he said while she was shocked... if it wasn't for him - "you would probably be dead at the hour" - he stated making her sad - "you have to remember something... here you are not her sister... here you are a hostage to every other family" - she looked at the ground sad - "sorry" - she apologized before he sighed - "well don't worry... after all today is my job to protect you so you can enjoy the night" - It was then that she noticed that she still was dancing with him... making her blush... he was good at dancing. Then The Jester felt somebody touching his shoulder

"That was nice but why don't you let me a dance with the girl" - asked The boss of another Yakuza family said while smiling - "sorry but I don't think she is interested" - said the Jester, before he felt a gun pinned to his head - "I wasn't asking" -the Jester then sighed - "you should hide that gun before I get mad" - making the guy laugh while catching the attention of everyone in the party - "last chance drop it" - said the Jester before he released Natsumi who ran to her family - "why should I after you die nobody would stop me" - The Jester then sighed, before he shot he crouched dodging the bullet, then he kicked the guy right on the kneecap breaking it, making the guy fall. From his sleeves he then pulled out a knife grabbing the guy from behind with the knife on his neck - "you know it would really easy for me to just slice your throat... and nobody would have seen a thing " - he said while the man was shaking with fear.

"but instead I will show you why you almost made a mistake" - he said before pulling his left sleeve showing a weird shaped bracelet - "early this night every single one of the families greeted me with a handshake making it easier for me to kill them" - he said to the confused scared man and surprising everyone - "you know what that bracelet is?"- he asked while the man shook his head - "it's a heart monitor... like I said when they greeted me I gave them a present on their arms... even you" - he said pulling his sleeve showing a differently shaped bracelet... this surprised everyone making every boss look at their arms showing that they also had one - "If I or any of my people died and their heart monitor reached 0 all of your bracelets would have injected you with a powerful poison that would have killed you instantly" - he said scaring all the bosses - "so I'm going to let you go... but if you try to pull any shit like that I will kill you... one way or another" - he said releasing him while all of them were surprised, but tried to keep their cool - "if all of you behave the bracelet are going to drop from you arms when I leave"- he said calmly. Natsumi was surprised... He had all of them in the palm of their hand... she was surprised... he was so strong

He then walked to her, before placing his right arm on his left chest - "sorry for that" - he said before he walked off... It then became a quiet night

...

The next day Natsumi woke up, blushing... she had a dream with the Jester last night. She then walked to the main dining room to eat breakfast... She noticed that her brother was there eating - "Fuyuhiko Nii-San... why are you here?" - she asked surprised, he then looked at her confused - "what do you mean we came together yesterday from the Soiree" - she then blushed of embarrassment, he was right ... why did she forget... she tried to remember but could only picture the Jester... making her blush - "are you ok?" - asked confused Fuyuhiko surprising her - "oh yeah I am" - she then thought of something - "um Nii-san you know the Jester don't you" - she asked confusing him - "yeah I do" - he answered trying to understand where this conversation was going - "how is he ... in real life" - she asked trying to act as nonchalant as possible... yet confusing him - "well unlike when he is being the Jester, he actually is a really nice person" - he said... before he looked at her suspiciously - "why do you ask?"

"well I actually thought maybe we could ask him to join the family"

...

"Achoo" - sneezed Naegi while walking with Celes, Taka, and Maizono to the class - "are you ok?" -asked Sayaka, before he smiled - "I'm ok maybe somebody is talking about me" - he said while doing that Celes was watching a video on her cell phone (that Taka took) of Naegi dancing

"I'm surprised Naegi-kun... I didn't know you could dance... How did you learn?" - saying that brought horrible memories, and started acting like he was reliving a traumatic memory - "A phantom Assassin must know how to dance" - he said in a trance - "One, Two, Three, Four" - he then started dancing right there... surprising and making them laugh

 **Well this is the end of the chapter... and to be true I was planning for this chapter to be the 12th one... but some other important things appeared in the middle... yet I like this concept better cause now I can add more characters and create a better version of the story**

 **I hope you like it**

 **And please review If you liked it... or not**

 **Also If any of you have any ideas they want to share you can tell me... maybe it could create or improve a chapter in the future**


	26. Chapter 25

**Welcome to a new chapter... enjoy**

 **Lemon**

 **...**

 **Chapter 25: Dance of Health**

Naegi wasn't feeling so great that day... yet he knew he had to go talk with Jin that day... he had a new target. He entered the office to see that not only Jin but Kyoko, Celes, Chihiro, and Sayaka were there too. Just as he entered Maizono noticed that he was a little redder - "Makoto are you ok?" - he smiled and nodded. Jin and Kyoko were a little suspicious yet they decided to not say anything

"So today's mission it's to hunt down a corrupted model" - Jin started saying - "we've been doing investigation on her... and we have found multiple disappearances of models after she arrived" - he said while reading the report on his hand - "There are even rumors that she is now targeting Junko Enoshima" - Naegi felt a little mad at hearing that name. but then felt his vision blurry, yet he managed to not act on it - "So today we're going to send the..." - started Jin until he saw Naegi fall into the ground... he was breathing really heavily - "Naegi-kun?" - asked worried Kyoko, While Jin stood up shocked... what could this be... was he poisoned or

"Don't worry it's just a fever" - said Sayaka checking the boy

...

"I can't believe you made us so worried for a Fever" - said Kyoko face palming while Naegi was under a sheet blushing - "I'm sorry" - He said shyly... he really didn't want to worry all of them. Kyoko blushed a little because of how cute he looked but covered it with her hand - "well it's not like it was your fault... It is true you been over working more so it was a matter of time when you would get sick" - she said making Naegi blush more, she then stood up - "well sadly I have to leave" - she said while Naegi looked at her, she then smiled - "but don't worry some students of class 77 are coming to take care of you"- right there Mikan, Mahiru and Hiyoko came through the door... Mikan came running to him.

She quickly started moving Naegi and checking him around -"Naegi-kun are you ok?" - she pulled his blanket showing him almost naked (he still had his boxers) making all the girls blush over his ripped body except for Mikan who was more concentrated in checking his body she then placed a thermometer in his mouth while she went to the bath to fill a bucket with water. After she returned she took the thermometer - "105 degrees F... he is burning up!" - she said while quickly taking a towel and cooling it with water, draining it and placed it on his forehead - "we have to cool you off" - she said.

Kyoko smiled and noticed that Naegi was in the right hands... so she left. While Mikan was taking care of Naegi, Hiyoko and Mahiru were sitting watching Mikan work - "why are we here?"- Asked Hiyoko trying to not blush at the sight of Naegi almost naked to no avail. Mahiru smiled - "we are here to help her... or at least that was the plan" - she said while Mikan was doing all the things he could to help Naegi

"do you need water?... a pillow?... are you hungry?"- asked Mikan quickly, Naegi smiled gently... making her blush - "I'm fine Mikan... thank you" -when Hiyoko saw that she couldn't stop herself from feeling a little jealous, Yet he felt a little tired - "Mikan I feel a little tired... so I'm going to sleep" - he said before closing his eyes to sleep

While Naegi slept, Mikan and the girls started talking - "so how is he?"- asked Mahiru, to Mikan - "well he is still sick... yet he should feel better in a while" - It was then that she stood up. catching the attention of the girls - "I should go find some food for him"- she said determined - "could you girls stay with him please?" - she asked smiling surprising both of the girls. They both nodded and Mikan started to leave - "oh yeah in 30 minutes please take a sponge and clean all the sweat off him please" - she then left.

...

Mahiru and Hiyoko were left with Naegi. It was then that they noticed than half an hour had happened so they had to get Naegi clean - "do we really have to clean him?" - asked Hiyoko before she blushed - "I mean... isn't he going to be... Naked?" -this made Mahiru also blush before she looked at Hiyoko - "well... We did promise" - she said before both of them walked to where he was.

They took his covers noticing his body drenched in sweat... yet the sweat only made his muscle shine - "well who... is going to do it...?" - asked Mahiru trying her best not to blush... they both looked at each other - "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" - asked Mahiru... Making Hiyoko pout - "we are both going to do it... It would be too embarrassing to do it one of us alone" - Mahiru blushed but agreed, they then both picked up a sponge each... and started cleaning Naegi

They both took care of the sweat - "this is actually easier than I thought" - said Mahiru while cleaning Naegi's neck - "don't you think Hiyoko... Hiyoko?" - he asked confused while concentrated on cleaning Naegi - "um... Mahiru ... I have a problem" - Hiyoko said shaking, Mahiru turned confused, but then she gasped noticing the issue. Naegi had an erection - "what do we do about it?" - said Hiyoko looking at her nervously, yet Mahiru was as shocked as her - "should we... do something about it?" - asked Mahiru while both got closer to it.

They looked at each other and while nervous... they both nodded. Then they both took a side of his boxers and pulled it down... letting his... not so little friend spring out. They both looked with shock at the size... he was rather big - "what should we do?"- asked Hiyoko. Mahiru looked at it before blushing - "well I heard boy's like it when... you lick it" - she said before exploding in embarrassment, surprising Hiyoko, how did she - "have you done that before?" - asked Hiyoko, making Mahiru red with embarrassment - "no I haven't" - she said trying to explain herself - "It's just something I heard before" - they then both looked at each other - "should we do it?" - without answering they both placed each other on each side of his dick.

They both got close enough... then like they fell into a trance they both started licking it. While they were doing this Naegi's body started twitching. After a couple of minutes, they felt that his dick was growing... and he came. Surprising both the girls while the cum fell on their faces - "uh?"- said Naegi while waking up... it took them a couple of seconds before his eyes went wide... he was naked and Hiyoko and Mahiru were close to his dick... covered on what he only could explain... was his cum - "what is happening?" - he asked making both of the girls blush. Hiyoko then got too embarrassed - "well it's your fault... it got that way...and" - she said trying to explain... Naegi then blushed - "sorry" - he said embarrassed ... he then grabbed his boxers to pull them up when to his surprise (and Hiyoko's) Mahiru stopped him. They looked at her and she was still in a trance - "Naegi... you aren't thinking of stopping now... after you let me so horny?"- this surprised Naegi and Hiyoko - "Mahiru?" - asked Hiyoko surprised yet Mahiru looked at her with lustful eyes... before she kissed her. Shocking both of them - "don't act that way Hiyoko... we both know you are also horny" - she said making Hiyoko gulp... Mahiru was now playing with her pussy, making her moan Hiyoko couldn't believe it... her best friend was playing with her pussy while her crush looked directly at her - "come on Hiyoko moan more for Naegi" - said Mahiru lost herself in lust. It was then that Hiyoko came

"you see... now you are ready for him" - she said while looking at Naegi who was still... shocked, and horny, about what just happened, Mahiru then took all her clothes off and opened Hiyoko's kimono - "come to Naegi she wants to play" - she said... when Naegi was doubtful but she noticed that now Hiyoko's were also filled with lust. So he placed his dick on her entrance, before pushing it gently. He then gave a big push and went fully inside her... Hiyoko was going to scream but Mahiru stopped her with a kiss.

Mahiru stopped kissing her when she started to moan. Hiyoko had never felt this way before... She was feeling good, having Naegi inside felt so weird yet it felt good. Naegi, on the other hand, was trying to not cum right away from it... she was so petite he thought she was tight.

After a couple of minutes Naegi and Hiyoko couldn't handle it - "Naegi-kun it feels so good" - she moaned when to her surprise she felt a tongue licking her pussy it was Mahiru - "Mahiru! " - She couldn't hold it anymore and came. Naegi couldn't hold it more... she became so tight... he came... filling her fully. Naegi tried to catch his breath when he felt someone's lips sucking his dick, he looked where it came and noticed it was Mahiru - "come on Naegi-kun... don't tell me you are out" - she said with lustful eyes making Naegi's dick grow hitting her cheek - "so you want to play with me" - she said getting up and positioning herself on top of his dick - "It's so big I'm scared it's going to bite me" - she said while her eyes were lustful - "but at the same time I want it" - she said pushing it inside fully... and going fast, Naegi twitched with pleasure - "does it feel good Naegi-kun" - she asked smiling... she was taking control - "how does it feel... huh?" - she then saw Naegi get up and grab her ass - "so you want me to fuck you?" - asked Naegi in a trance. Mahiru didn't know what to answer and just nodded embarrassed. It was then that started fucking her as deep and fast as he could making her moan and cum multiple times - "you like it when I treat you like this don't you Mahiru?" - he said... she noticed that his eyes had turned reddish. Yet she was so horny she didn't even care - "yes... Fuck me... Fuck me Naegi-kun" - he then kept going until he felt himself close - "Mahiru I'm going to fill you" - Mahiru only nodded obediently before Naegi started going even faster... before he came... She could feel it, long streaks of cum going deep inside her... filling every part of her pussy. she then came right there.

Naegi was feeling so hot that he fainted right there

...

"Hi, girls how were you?" - Asked Mikan after she got back... Mahiru and Hiyoko had changed back and Naegi was under his blanket sleeping... both girls blushed - "It was ok" - said Mahiru blushing embarrassed. Then they both got up - "well Mikan we have to go" - she said before they quickly left, leaving a surprised Mikan... It was then that Naegi woke up - "Naegi-kun... how do you feel?" - asked Mikan worried... Naegi felt a little dizzy - "I just had the craziest dream"

Outside the room Mahiru and Hiyoko were walking back to their own rooms - "Mahiru you took that to far"- said Hiyoko pouting... Mahiru then laughed embarrassed - "sorry... guess I got caught in the moment" - she said while semen drops fell from their panties

 **This is the end of the chapter**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Please review... or not... I can't make you... but I can beg  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**Welcome to this chapter**

 **This one... Is... special**

 **...**

 **Chapter 26: Visiting day**

Naegi woke up the next day... he was feeling so much better... After that weird dream, he had about Mahiru and Hiyoko he felt better. Mikan had taken care about his illness, helping her in every way she could and he then started feeling way better. He came out of his room so to see to his surprise... Hiyoko, Celes, Maizono, and Hina fighting. While Mahiru looked at them fighting... before she noticed Naegi who greeted her... making her blush

"What do you mean we can't spend time with Naegi-kun?" - said Hiyoko mad. Maizono looked at her - "It's was enough to have Celes join... but to have senpai's also following Naegi" - this caught the attention of Naegi who got close to Mahiru

"Mahiru-senpai what is happening?" - whispered Naegi making her blush... she looked at his eyes confused as for why they were green again - "Mahiru-senpai?" - asked Naegi... she then noticed that she was staring at him, and blushed looking to another place - "well they are fighting about you having sex with us yesterday"

"Ah ok!" - Naegi said smiling... before he understood... what... she ... was ...saying. Naegi eyes then grew wide - "WHAT!?"- he screamed surprising everyone - "That... was real?" - asked Naegi remembering his dream... he had sex with Hiyoko and Mahiru... Mahiru then blushed while smiling and touching her face - "Oh come on Naegi how could you forget how forceful and manly you were" - she then looked at him with eyes filled with lust - "Just thinking about it makes me want more...my master," - she said while Naegi blushed - "are you going to ask me to be your pet today too?" - she asked... after being with Naegi Mahiru found a new fetish... she like to be ordered, she then got close to Naegi

Mahiru then felt a pull on her clothes, it was Hiyoko - "Mahiru, control yourself" - said Hiyoko while Mahiru pouted - "oh! that's no fun" -Hiyoko then looked at her mad - "Mahiru..." - Mahiru then turned and saw Sayaka, Celes, and Hina... they were blazing furious - "What do you think you were doing Mahiru-senpai?" - asked Celes with her voice filled with murderous intent... making Mahiru shake in fear - "Sorry" - said apologetic Mahiru - "and you Naegi-kun?" - she said turning to search for the boy... who was long gone"

...

Naegi walked to the class... he didn't like it... but he had to leave them... he knew the more he stayed ... well, the more danger he would be in - "Makoto!"- he heard from behind making him shiver, he turned and saw Maizono... angry - "hi... Sayaka" - said nervously Naegi... she looked really mad - "Naegi... I thought you promised no more girls"- she said a little sad - "I forgave you for Celes... but now there's 2 more" - Naegi looked at Sayaka's eyes... she was tearing up - "are ... are we just a play thing for you?" - she asked making Naegi feel sad... he felt a nod on his throat - "Sorry..." - was all Naegi could say - "I'm... sorry... I have no excuse" - he then looked at the ground sadly, Maizono's eyes grew wide when she was Naegi kneeling and bowing down, she then heard footsteps behind her and saw all the other girls - "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Maizono... I'm sorry Celes... I'm sorry Hina... Hiyoko... and Mahiru" - he said bowing down - "I know you all may be thinking I'm just the worse... and I deserve anything that you throw at me... but even if you hate me...I won't hate you for it" - he then heard some giggles looking up seeing all the girls giggling leaving him surprised and confused

"That was a great act Maizono" - said Celes giggling, Sayaka then looked at Celes- "well I also have other talents other than being an Idol you know" - they then looked at Naegi who's face couldn't be more confused - "eh?" - asked Naegi confused. Maizono the looked at him with a soft smile - "Makoto... after you left we kept fighting... but it was after a little while we noticed something... We all love you" - she said making the boy blush - "and while we all want you for ourselves... we noticed we still care for you... so we are willing to wait... until you have your answer on who is you love... be it one of us... or somebody else" - she said making Naegi even more embarrassed, it was then that Celes entered - "but we still had to punish you for misbehaving" - she said with a smirk... Leaving Naegi embarrassed and confused

"so instead of fighting each other we decided to share... but at the same time, we will try to steal you from each other... But today... we want to share" - Said Mahiru Naegi started shaking when he saw their faces filled with lust

...

Naegi entered the classroom with Celes, Maizono, and Hina. they were smiling while Naegi was blushing and extremely tired. When they saw him... Junko, Kyoko, and Mukuro looked at him confused, while Kyoko was also suspicious of their way of acting. Yet decided to ignore it. Naegi then saw that all the boys were looking through the window - "what's happening?" - asked curious Naegi - "oh I forgot you were sick yesterday" - said Maizono - "Yesterday the headmaster came to the classroom to tell us about something" -Naegi looked at her curious - "today some students from another high school are coming" - Naegi then asked why they were acting like that - "well the boy looked at the list of students that are coming... and fell in love with the girls" -said Kyoko Naegi then sighed... he was exhausted - "I think I had enough girls of a day" - making Celes, Maizono and Hina blush... And Kyoko (while keeping her poker face) jealous. - "that's because you didn't see her" - said Leon Love struck, surprising Naegi... he had never seen him like that... It was out of character - "Yeah... she was quite the looker" - said Mondo raising his thumb - "Isn't that right bro?" - asked to Taka who started blushing while acting prideful - "I will admit she looked quite beautiful but we must not make our assumption just by her appearance" - he said trying to act tough yet he was still blushing... making them look at him suspiciously - "you can't lie to us" - said Hifumi... they were all surprised... Hifumi was - "she is no human... After all, someone like me would not be attracted by a mere human... She must be an Angel" - everyone then face palmed. but Naegi was still surprised.

What kind of girl must she be to have all the boys like that.. yet he stopped thinking when he felt the stares of someone behind him - "thinking about another girl already?" - asked Celes, Naegi then smiled... making her sigh - "they are here" - said Leon going to the window... making all the boys (except Naegi and Byakuya) went to the window to see the bus and the people coming out - "wow she is really beautiful" - said Chihiro blushing - "hey Naegi come and see her" - Naegi looked at the girls who were annoyed of how the other boys were acting. Naegi then got to the window... and his eyes went wide.

She was indeed beautiful. Naegi was looking at her, she was the same age as him... beautiful green eyes that sparkle like emeralds, she was wearing a high school uniform. A marine blue skirt, a white school shirt covered by a white and blue hoodie, but the most impressive part was her fully green long hair. The girl felt like someone was watching her and turned to where Naegi was... he then quickly hid under the window before she saw him, surprising all his classmates - "Naegi what's wrong?" - asked Maizono worried... he's face looked scared to death... but also blushing. Leon smile teasingly - "Ohh I see... are love struck aren't..."

"that's Alice" - Said Naegi... it took all of them a minute before they could react... - "what!?"- they all asked while Naegi was hiding - "are you sure?" - asked Byakuya - "Yeah I'm sure... it's not like I could just forget it... what should I do?" - he asked worriedly... before Kyoko sighed - "calm down Naegi... Just like you told us she shouldn't remember you" - she said placing her hand on his hat making his face bury on the hat - "and if you need help we can help you"- she said smiling... Naegi saw all his friends they were all smiling - "by the way Naegi"- he saw Leon getting close

"Can I date her?"

...

Naegi and Hina were walking through the first floor. Naegi was trying his best to keep himself calm... but he couldn't stop shaking... he didn't know what to do with Alice near... - "Naegi-kun" -said Hina getting the attention of Naegi who turned to look at her. His eyes went wide when he felt a pair of lips on his... Hina was kissing him. Naegi felt her tongue invading his mouth... he then got into it holding her by her waist, and they started making out

After a minute they both separated and Hina looked at him with a smile - "see now you are not shaking anymore" - she said surprising the luckster, he then noticed his body felt calm he then smiled to Hina - "thank you" - making her smile even more while blushing... she then was surprised when he kissed her. she quickly separated - "Naegi you cheater... you know how I feel about you" - she said blushing

You!" - they heard behind them they turned around and saw a girl with short black hair running to him, she stopped in front of him - "hi... do I know..." - it was then that she took his hat and checked his face detailed - "yes it's you" - said Misako looking at him confusing Naegi - "you are the one on Alice's memories photos" - this surprised both Naegi and Hina, Naegi started to back off. Misako noticed this and grabbed his arm - "you are not leaving now"

"Misako?! where are you?"- they heard from the hallway behind them. Naegi turned around and was shocked when he saw Alice (with Noir, Henrietta, and Erika) searching for Misako. For a second both of them looked at each other - "Alice I found him"- she said showing that she grabbed him... yet she was only grabbing his empty hoodie. She noticed this and searched for him... they noticed that Naegi started running away from them.

"He is escaping!"- said Noir before Erika, Henrietta, Misako, and she started running behind him. Alice was surprised... He ... He was the one who knew her before she lost her memories... in a trance, she started to run when someone pulled her... she saw who it was and saw Hina.

...

Naegi was running as fast as he could... how could they know about him... she ran across the hallway to the gym. just to see a bunch of other students from the same school as Alice... they all turned to him and pointed at him - "there he is... capture him!"- Naegi was shocked before they all started running at him. When the jumped into him, he started dodging and running to escape... While doing this he stole the cell phone of one of the kids who was suspiciously checking it. After he managed to escape by hiding in the AV room he saw the cell to find that the kid was reading a message he was sent

"To all students for Luck Academy

to those that are interested. We are in the hunt of a student of Hope's Peak Academy. we are willing to reward anybody who finds and captures the boy with reduced homework for the next 2 months

with regards

Henrietta Prismire (president of the classroom)"

Naegi read this and saw a picture of him... and understood why they were all hell bent to find him and capture him. He then heard that the door was opening and he hid behind one of the monitors. He then heard two boys - "so you want to find him for the homework?" - asked one to the other. But the other one laughed - "are you crazy... who cares about that?" - he said before whispering to the other (while Naegi eavesdropped) - "I heard that he is Alice's ex... so if I find him and beat him up maybe I can receive a reward from her... if you know what I mean" - it was then that they felt something menacing behind them seeing a black silhouette ... before the dark silhouette beat them up... Naegi then left and looked around

"I should hide in somewhere"

...

There's have been 4 hours since the whole school was on the hunt for Naegi. While this was happening Alice was walking around by herself. After talking with Hina for a while, she had gotten to the fourth floor and walked to the music room. After opening the door she found a surprised boy with a white and black hat

"Hi" - she smiled at the surprised boy...He was shocked but the he smiled back with a Nostalgic face

"Hi Alice"

 **This is the end of the chapter... I hope you like it**

 **Please write me up (review) if you like it ... or not**


	28. Chapter 27

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **so... yeah... enjoy**

 **...**

 **Chapter 27: Memories**

"how did you find me?" -asked Naegi to Alice... while scared... he was also happy to see her safe. She then smiled - "Hina told me... she said that... for you to live on you have to finish your problems from the past" - she said smiling... surprising the boy...did Hina really said that - "or so someone called Celes told her" - Naegi then sighed... of course... it was then that Naegi looked directly at Alice

"and why did you came" - Alice eyes then widened... she just noticed that herself. Why did she come? It wasn't like learning the truth was so important to her... It wasn't to learn who and why...- "I... I don't know... I just... felt this was the right place I had to be" - Naegi then smiled... he then walked to her and placed his hand on her cheek... she knew what was coming... yet she didn't stop him... she then got close to kiss him... when... his hat fell from his head...he then noticed what he was doing, and stopped right there - "Sorry... I can't" - he said while closing his eyes and separating for her... Alice was surprised... and hurt, yet she smiled - "yeah I understand... after all, I am not her" - she said with pain in her chest, Naegi looked pained at her... it hurt him too - "Alice... I'm" - but before he could finish. she ran off - "Alice!" - he screamed before he went outside the room he tried to follow her when he was tackled by a bunch of students from Luck Academy - "get off of me "- screamed angry while he tried his best to free himself... while doing this he could see Alice running away - "Alice!"

...

Alice was running as fast as she could, she didn't even know why she was running... yet she ran. Her chest felt painful, Her tears wouldn't stop falling. She ran as fast she could until she clashed accidentally with another girl making her fall - "ouch... Are you ok?" - said the girl, who looked surprised at Alice... - "Alice?" - said Maizono surprised of seeing her there. After standing up Alice looked at Maizono confused - "do I know you?" - she asked making Maizono blush of embarrassment

"actually... no... but Naegi-kun has told me about you" - Alice looked at her even more confused... who was Naegi-kun. But that name... made her heart feel warm, Maizono then looked at her... noticing that she was crying - "are you ok?" - this shocked her... remembering that she was running... it was then that she felt again the pain... why... why she had to suffer all these conflicting emotions, her tears began falling again when she felt a hug from someone... Maizono was hugging her - "hey don't worry... I bet we can find a way to make it better"- she then holds her hand - "I know this pastry shop that will make you feel better" - Alice looked at her and thanked her.

...

Naegi managed to escape his persecutors and went around the school searching for Alice... he had to. he had to tell her... it was then that he stopped, why he should find her, he couldn't tell her the truth... so why he had to tell he had to find her... yeah she was better this way. While thinking this his eyes turned more and more blurred

"Naegi-kun?" - appeared Hina catching the attention of the Luckster, he turned and looked at her - "oh hi Hina" - he greeted her with a smile which confused, even more, Hina - "Naegi...where is Alice?" - Naegi's eyes went wide before he looked at the ground a little sad - "well you see..." - and he explained her all he knew about the situation - "why did you stop following her?" - asked Hina worried about Naegi... he then smiled sadly - "it's better this way" - this shocked Hina, who couldn't understand what he was saying - "Alice is happy this way... after all, she doesn't know me. So it better this way... she is happy she has a family, she has friends... she can live a normal life... so I won't force her to her previous life"- he then turned to see Hina who looked mad at him. This surprised and confused Naegi

"Naegi you idiot!" -she screamed surprising Naegi, she then started softly hitting him. Naegi protected himself - "Hina why are you hitting me" - yet Hina kept hitting him and calling him an idiot - "why don't you think about yourself?" - she told him while hitting him, surprising Naegi, she then rested herself on his chest - "why are you so nice?... why can't you be selfish for a second? you always place everyone before you... and it hurts to see you sad" - she started explaining while Naegi looked at her - "you know why I told her where you were?" - she asked making Naegi curious - "it's because we know you love her" - she said making Naegi's eyes wide - "Maizono, Celes, and I know that you still have feelings for her. so we thought that if you could talk to her... and tell her the truth maybe... maybe you would be happier" -this surprised Naegi... even though he knew that they were in love with him, they cared about his own happiness

Hina then looked at him directly in his eyes - "Naegi... what do you want?" -this caught Naegi off guard... he had never thought about that question before... it was then that he felt a warm feeling inside him, he then smiled at Hina - "I want to find a way to make all of you happy" - he said making Hina blush, Naegi then looked at her - "sorry Hina... I have to go... I must do thing right" - Hina smiled and nodded before Naegi ran off.

...

Maizono took Alice to a pastry shop... yet she felt awkward because Alice was silent - "are you ok Alice?" - this got Alice out of her mental trance - "Ah! sorry... what were you saying?" - she looked embarrassed at Maizono... Sayaka then looked at her- "you were telling me about what happened" -Alice then got thoughtful again.

"Well..."- Alice then explained everything that happened, while Maizono was surprised... - "so that was what happened" - she finished while leaving Sayaka thoughtful. She didn't know what to say. It was then that Sayaka smiled - "Alice... Naegi loves you"- this left shocked. - "He always talks about you... and always smiled... even his hat that he never takes of comes from you"- Alice then looked directly at Sayaka's eyes showing that she wasn't lying, Maizono then started playing with the drink (that she had ordered before) - "that's probably the reason he doesn't tell you the truth... I know your story" - Alice eyes then went wide - "he probably doesn't want to bring back those memories"

"But it's not his choice" - said Alice yet Maizono didn't react - "but at the same time it's not yours either" - Said Sayaka surprising her - "he didn't take your memories... and you didn't choose it either... yet now both of you are just victims of the situation... he must really want to kiss you, but by doing that he would probably open more wounds on his heart" - Alice then looked sad at the table... she was right, if it was true then the reason why he couldn't be with her... it's because he loves her, he wanted her to be happy... but by doing that it only made her sadder to see him hurt.

"Hey girls want to spend some time with us" - they both heard before turning around seeing two punks who were getting really close to them. Alice and Maizono looked at them before Maizono looked a little mad - "were not interested" - she said trying to ignoring them. Alice nodded as well. , it was then that the punk pulled a knife and placed it on Maizono's neck shocking both of the girls - "Sorry if you misunderstood ... but it was never your choice, to begin with" - she said before the punks pulled them to a car.

After they took both of the girls to an old bar. After they force them to enter - "hey we brought new merchandise... open the door" - one of the guys said to the bartender. Who opened the door to the basement - "ok girls after you"- said one of the guys. Alice was going to say something but Sayaka stopped him by shaking her head - "let's do what they say for now"- she whispered. Alice nodded and they both started walking to the basement... followed by their captors after they entered they looked at the room... it was filled with mobster and women... all the girls were only wearing chains on their neck, arms and legs... and all of them were acting like they were drugged

"please give me more" - said one of the girls grabbing the leg on the only one seated (the boss) - "I'll suck your dick... I'll let you fuck me... just give me more" - she said her face filled with madness...which shocked Alice and Maizono - "not now bitch. I have work to do" - said the man looking at both of them - "so this is the new merchandise?" - he said getting up and walking to the girls. He then touched Maizono's face- "you look familiar pretty girl" - he said when one of his men explained who she was - "ohh so an idol... I bet I can get a lot of money out of you... or would you rather be my pet?" - Maizono then slapped his hand on her face. this made the man angry... who got angry and slapped Maizono making her fall - "don't get over yourself girl... you come" - he said to one of the drugged girls who drag herself to him. He then pulled down his zipper, letting his dick out - "suck it" - he ordered, and the girl started sucking it, surprising both Alice and Maizono (she also thought that he was smaller than Naegi) - "you see this girl... she was prideful like you... and now look at her on her knees sucking my cock... once you get a taste of the drug you'll be a slave forever" - he said grinning he then looked at his lackeys - "give them the treatment" - they both started walking when they heard some gunshots from the bar which stopped them in their tracks - "what was that" - the boss said pushing the girl from his dick - "GO CHECK IT OUT" - he ordered and all his lackey went upstairs - "AHHHHHH!" - they heard the screams and gunshots... after a couple of seconds there was only silence - "what happened?" - then they heard a couple of steps coming from the stairs when they saw someone coming ... it was Naegi. Maizono was going to say something but she noticed... he was mad - "Makoto" - she said when Naegi got close to them. When Alice saw Naegi mad... she saw a flashback of Naegi in a similar situation... but then returned to reality - "who are you?" - asked the man before pulling a gun - "and what did you do to my man?" - Naegi then got close and the more he walked the more scared was the guy - "how dare you to try to hurt my friends" - he said the man wanted to pull his gun, but his arm was stunned... even the girls were afraid - "Sayaka get Alice out of here" - Maizono was doubtful but she nodded and pull Alice from the room

"wait you wouldn't do it in front of all this... augh!" - Naegi sliced off his hand - "If you don't want to die... leave" - Naegi said to the girls, who fearfully ran out of the room - "see... now it's only you and me"

"I'll make you suffer"

...

Alice and Maizono saw all the girls leave the room... after a couple of minutes Naegi came from the stairs - "let's get out of here" - he said while walking calmly to the door surprising both girls - "we should hurry... this place is going to burn to the ground" - this shocked the girls who went to the door as fast as they could... outside was Jin (with the police) who were helping the girls

"Naegi-kun" - said Alice, before he turned around and sighed very loudly - "Alice... I can't tell you the truth... I can't tell you your past, for a much as is eating me inside... I can't tell you. The you that was then was happy indeed... but even if I want... I can't tell you because this version of you... well is you" - he explained confusing even more Alice - "and while I can't tell you, I wish we could... well at least be friends" - he said before he noticed her confused face... making him blush... it was then that Alice and Maizono giggled making him more embarrassed. So much that his whole face turned red. He then felt someone kiss him on the cheek and looked surprised at Alice

"I would like that"

 **This is the end of the chapter**

 **like always I hope you like it**

 **and review If you did... or if you didn't so I can make it better**

 **Also, you can recommend some ideas for maybe future chapters  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **...**

 **Chapter 28: Prisoner**

A man in a business suit followed by his two bodyguards was walking through a mansion. They then walked through the door to the basement, they then opened a metal door. Inside there was a boy (with no shirt) chained to the ceiling of the room the boy was sleeping - "wake him" - he ordered and one of the bodyguards picked up a bucket of water and threw it at the boy

"Ugh!... Dammit, you know there are better ways of waking people up" - said Naegi a teasingly while the man looked at him - "so you are the mighty Jester" - he said looking at him. It was then that his face changed - "to believe that the most dangerous assassin is just a kid for as much I want to believe it I can't... So it would be impossible for you to be able to do everything... So" - he then got close to Naegi - "Where is the real Jester?" - he asked while Naegi smiled cockily

"you are looking at it" - he said smiling. the man sighed before raising his hand, and slapped Naegi, while he did this one of his lackeys brought a jumper cable and a car battery, he then joined both jumper cables showing a spark - "I'll give you one last chance... tell me where the real Jester is and maybe I'll let you live" - yet Naegi only smiled cockily, the man sighed again - "deal with him... pull the truth out of him" - the man then left, leaving the two men with Naegi, they then got closer to him with the jumper cables

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

...

the 2 days before

Naegi was in the headmaster's room with Jin, Munakata, Kyoko, and Chihiro. Munakata was sitting processing the information he was just told - "so you are telling me that Naegi Makoto is the new Black Jester" - he said a little mad - "And you Jin have been working with the Jesters since childhood?" - Jin then nodded silently, Munakata then sighed... and looked angry at Jin - "Jin I thought you trusted in me more... why the lies?" - he said a little mad, Jin the sighed holding both his hands together - "Munakata... I'm sorry if you believe that. But this is bigger than you, me, and Naegi. It's been a tradition of the Kirigiri family for centuries, and even if I wanted to tell you... I couldn't" - Munakata was mad but decided not to fight more, he then glared at Naegi, who when saw him was surprised at the anger in his eyes

"Why him? of all people why him?"- he asked Jin who looked at Naegi as well - "I don't know Sora was the one who chose him... but after seeing all he can do I believe that Sora made the right choice" - he said making Naegi smile a little - "so if it's tradition... why didn't you tell me?" - asked Kyoko surprising Jin... but...he knew. Kyoko knew Naegi secret for a while but she didn't ask him, Jin then sighed - "not yet Kyoko" - he said to her surprise her and making her mad

"and why did you tell me?" - asked Munakata while he looked at Jin. Jin sighed - "Munakata lately you have been investigating Muraoka Toshimichi haven't you?"- Munakata looked at him surprised. Lately, Munakata wanted to create a branch of Hope's Peak Academy in the USA... and while the project was moving steadily. There was one issue: Muraoka Toshimichi. He was a powerful Japanese casinos owner. He was against the Idea of Hope's Peak, the pride of Japan to be internationalized, and he was interfering with the internationalization - "are the rumors true?" - asked Jin looking at Munakata. He then got thoughtful. Lately, Munakata had been investigating the guy... and found horrible rumors, Muraoka had risen to power by eliminating his competition by murder and extortion. And also that he had connections with the mafia and with slave sell (the one Naegi killed was a worker of his) - "Yes they are. I sent Juzo as a spy to investigate and he confirmed everything. So I'm to think that he is the next target?" - Jin nodded - "do you know you are probably sending him to his death?" - he said shocking Kyoko - "Muraoka it's always protected by his guard... on his main casino "Demon coins flip" it's watched 24/7 his main office is protected by at least over 50 body guards, sending Naegi... would only kill him" - Jin then smiled

"I'm confident he can do it"

...

3 days after

Naegi woke at the noise of a bunch of footsteps walking through what Naegi could call the catacombs. He was tired and injured all over his body, there were burn marks, and his back had scars. He then saw the door opening and a couple of bodyguards entered - "god morning kid... how did you sleep?" - Naegi was really tired and in pain yet he still he smiled - "well it feels better than a 3-star hotel" - this got the man angry who kicked him in the stomach. Making Naegi cough in pain - "well kid we'll give you an opportunity... tell us the truth"

Naegi then smiled - "well Ok... better than a 2-star hotel" - he joked. One of the bodyguards then picked a whip while the other turned Naegi around and they started whipping him. Naegi was trying his best not to scream in pain. Naegi could feel his back bleeding, after they finished Naegi tried to fall on his knees but his hands were chained -"we been here for hours, let's go eat something and after that we'll return and have more fun" - Naegi rested a while... he then locked himself in a puddle of water that was connecting to his spilled blood. He wondered what the girls would think of him now. after he was able to rest for a while, he then looked around. and analyzed the room... he noticed that while the chains were brand new the hook that was holding it was almost broken... it was then that he had an Idea

...

2 days Before (1 day after talking with Munakata)

"Naegi are you ready" - Asked Chihiro, Naegi was in front of the Casino on costume, the Casino were celebrating a masquerade, and while the guards were on high alert Naegi was able to enter undetected thanks to his costume... the costume that day was a little different while he had his half mask covering his eyed he was wearing a black tux, black gloves and shoes. Naegi was looking around, until he found the guy, he couldn't find it - "Chihiro check the camera's for his location" - after a couple of seconds of silence in which Naegi was faking drink some champagne - "he is near the bar" - Naegi then looked around and found the bar... he then left his drink on a table and started walking until he found the guy, he was surrounded by his guards talking to a woman. Naegi then went to a table to spin the wheel - "100 dollars on 23" - he said not really interested in winning, the man spun the wheel and it landed on 12 - "sorry sir you lost" - Naegi then smiled... knowing his luck he knew he was going to lose. He then saw Muraoka walking off without his bodyguards... he found it strange but it was his opportunity.

They both were walking through a hallway to the hotel on the Casino... when he stopped on his tracks - "I know you are there" - he said before turning around - "well I knew this was a trap either way ... but after you are dead it won't matter either way" - Naegi said confident, Naegi then ran to the man and jumped on him with a dagger in his hand. Naegi then found something weird... the had a mole on his neck, Naegi then noticed this and took the man mask, showing that it wasn't Muraoka. Before Naegi could react he got shot in the neck with a dart

Naegi turned around only to see his shooter, to Naegi everything started getting blurry while the man standing took off his mask"

"Muraoka" - was the last thing Naegi said... before falling unconscious

...

returning to normal time

Naegi was waiting in the room. It didn't take long before the two man came back, one of them even had spiked gloves - "well good afternoon... I bet you had a delicious meal" - he said making both of them laugh evilly - "so let's see are you going to talk or are we going have to keep hitting you" - Naegi looked at them weakly

"Ok... I'll talk" - he said weakly. surprising both men... they were untrusting at first - "but... can I have some water please" - he said in pain. One of the men got close to him - "why should we trust you?" - Naegi raised his head looking at the man with a begging face - "please... just a little glass" - the Man felt a little of pity on Naegi, he then looked at his partner - "bring him some water" - the partner agreed and left the room while the other man looked at Naegi after a minute - "..." - whispered Naegi getting the attention of the guard who got close to him

"what did you say?" - It was then that Naegi swiftly kicked his face making him turn around. Naegi then hangs from the ceiling grabbing the man between his legs and choking him... The man struggles his best to escape, but Naegi broke his neck killing him instantaneously. After the man dropped Naegi released him and pull himself up with the chain until he got to the ceiling, he then took a long breath before letting himself fall, breaking the hook on the ceiling, but he fell to the ground on his back... the pain of the whip slash mixed with the pain of falling was so intense, that he almost fainted... but he tried his best to keep himself awake, he then stood up and hid behind the door

The other man entered casually when he noticed his now dead partner on the ground and that the boy wasn't there. It was then that he felt chains on his neck, someone was strangling him. Naegi pulled the chains as hard as he could. After a minute the man died. Naegi then looted their bodies, he took a pocket knife, a gun, and a cell phone, he then called someone with the cell phone - "hello who is this?" - asked Jin when Naegi quickly responded - "tell Chihiro to track this phone" - he said before leaving the cell phone on and left the room

Naegi walked as silently as he could, dropping and killing every guard around... his eyes turning red with anger... all those men... they were all torturing him... so he killed every single one of them.

Naegi then found the door to Muraoka's main office he was on the second floor. He opened the door, finding Muraoka working on some papers. He quickly looked at Naegi uninterested - "so you are out" - Naegi was looking at him... blood on his face - "so you are going to kill me?"- Naegi didn't answer yet Muraoka already knew the answer - "do you think you are some kind of hero?... I have seen man after man trying to beat me. Only to fall to my power... so what makes you think you are going to be different from them" - Naegi then smiled... surprising Muraoka

"Who says I'm doing this for anybody else?"- Naegi answered surprising him - "You know I been counting every minute of pain that I felt" - he said shooting Muraoka on the arm... Shocking him - "every drop of blood that fell from my body"- he then shot his left arm - "every whip slash on my back"- he then shot both his legs - "and I only been thinking of multiple ways of killing you and I think I found the best option" - he then unchained himself and walked behind Muraoka... now beginning to feel fear, he then tied the chain around his neck - "and I think I'll leave it to gravity" - Naegi then grabbed him and threw him through the window before tying the chain on the desk. Muraoka would have died of hanging... if the fall wouldn't have broken his neck.

...

Jin and the others got to the mansion an Hour later only to see it burning down, while Naegi was walking outside. Naegi quickly stopped the car and ran out of the car, followed by everyone else. Naegi smiled looking at them before he fell on his knees. When they got to him they were all shocked, Naegi was extremely abused, there were whip marks on his back... burn marks all over his body, bruises on his arms, he was bleeding all over his body - "Naegi-kun?" - asked worried Kyoko while getting close to him, tear forming in her eyes. Naegi then smiled at her - "it's not as bad as it looks" - Kyoko noticed that his eyes were turning red to his normal green color. She then hugged Naegi, making the boy wince in pain - "you silly boy" - she said while hugging him. she then noticed that Naegi felt a little heavier... she looked at him and for her surprise

He was sleeping

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter... I know I probably didn't make the dates well so If you need me to explain... ask away  
**

 **also please review if you liked it... or not**

 **and if you want you could help me find inspiration for new chapters**


	30. Chapter 29

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **hope you like it.**

 **Lemon... well actually lemonish... ok Lemon**

 **...**

 **Chapter 29: Family Ties**

It was lunchtime in Komaru's school. Komaru was a little excited today... again. Today she knew that Hope's Peak had a holiday... again. So she knew that her brother was going to visit him today... She hadn't seen him since... since the day she found out the truth about him. It was then that her face turned a little sad. She had forgotten... her brother was an assassin.

"Hey, Komaru... I heard that your brother is coming to your house today" - Said Lala, While Mia looked overexcited... they then noticed that Komaru was not too happy - "Komaru are you ok?" - this caught Komaru's attention - "uh?" - she asked noticing that they were there - "Did you say something?" - Lala checked her before asking again -"Isn't your brother coming today? I mean shouldn't you be happier?" - she asked, Komaru then smiled, they were right she was going to see her bigger brother again

"Yes I am" - she said smiling... even if he was an assassin he was still her brother... and she loved him... thinking this made her blush, which made Lala smile teasingly - "Well guess what?" - she asked Komaru... confusing her - "We are having a slumber party at your house" - she said shocking her - "what?" - Lala then looked at her - "well I want to see how ... 'Close' you two are" - Komaru blushed, while Mia looked confused. They all started eating... when Mia looked at Komaru... she started blushing

"Komaru...can... I ask... your brother on a date?

...

"How is possible that girls are scarier than guns" - said Naegi tired. He had a ... 'Intense' morning. He then started remembering

He had woken up by Hina sucking his dick. So the first thing he saw after waking up was her face painted by his cum - "Hina?" - he was silenced by a kiss that made him hard again - "wow Naegi-kun you are so full of energy today" - she said looking at his dick, eyes filled with lust. She then lined up his dick with her entrance, and push it in, they both moaned, Hina's face filled with pleasure, She then started fucking him as fast as she could cowgirl style - "Naegi... Aw... you are... aw so big" - she moaned when to her surprise Naegi grabbed her ass and started pounding even faster, making Hina go crazy... It didn't take long before she came. making her pussy so tight that Naegi came filling her so much that when he pulled out cum came out of her pussy. Hina 's breath was uneven and was breathing heavily, but she looked at Naegi... who was staring at her and they both make out.

After they rested for a while Hina dressed up and left saying she had to go with Sakura to meet her boyfriend... she was going to invite him but remembered that he was going to spend the day with her sister, she left, but she kissed him one more time before leaving. Naegi then stood up and went to the bathroom... he felt sweaty after having sex with Hina.

He turned on the shower and got undressed, before going to the shower. he was showering for 10 seconds when he felt somebody grab his dick and starting to jerk him off, he looked behind himself only to see Celes smiling seductively at him - "Wow Naegi-kun you get hard rather easy" - she said jerking him - "you know... I was here the whole time" - this surprised Naegi, she then whispered in his ear - "it made me horny" - she then noticed that he was about to cum and stopped, releasing his dick - "oh well I guess I'll stop here" - she said before leaving a little overconfident, Before Naegi grabbed her from behind - "Naegi-kun what are you...?" - It was then that Naegi trusted his whole dick inside, surprising her while moaning... she was so tight that Naegi came right away, Celes was breathing heavily - "ok I think that's enough for..." - yet Naegi turned her around and pulled her up pinning her to the wall and Fucking her... She was moaning and she was so hot that the water from the shower felt like a cold rain - "Naegi... Aww Naegi...please" - She couldn't talk more as her words became blurry when he started hitting the entrance of her womb, She then came making her so tight Naegi came again filling her even more, He then let her down and they both sat to rest, after they rested Celes Kissed him, and left.

Naegi then took a 5 minutes bath, before he finished. He then placed a towel around his waist, and left the bathroom seeing... to his surprise... in his bed where Mahiru and Hiyoko they were almost Naked, except they were wearing a collar each and were wearing cosplay, Hiyoko was wearing fake cat ears and a cat tail and Mahiru dog ears and a dog tail, While Hiyoko was blushing Mahiru went directly to Naegi And started licking him - "Mahiru?"- asked embarrassed Naegi before she looked at him with seductive eyes - "I'm happy to see master... So I'll lick him like the good bitch I am" - she said shocking Naegi, he then felt someone licking his dick, and noticed that Hiyoko was on her knees staring and licking his dick (that was so excited it came out of the towel by himself) Hiyoko then started sucking him while Mahiru kissed him. Naegi couldn't hold it long, and came in her loli mouth, after a couple of seconds Hiyoko showed him her mouth full of cum, surprising him, then Mahiru got on her knees and started making out with Hiyoko, Making Naegi's dick hard again. they both got on the bed showing their pussies, Hiyoko wince when Naegi started rubbing his dick on her pussy Mahiru then kissed her - "say it" - she told Hiyoko, who blushed - "no... it's embarrassing" - Mahiru got a little mad and stopped Naegi from fucking her and then swatted her ass making her moan - "say it" - she ordered, Hiyoko then blushed a lot before she opened her pussy - "Please... fuck me, Master... Nyan" - Naegi couldn't control himself and Inserted his dick fully inside. Because she was petite she was the tightest which made Naegi wince. Mahiru was looking at her best friend salivating because he was fucking her silly and got close to her - "Does it feel good?" - she asked... Hiyoko didn't answer she only nodded and Mahiru kissed him. It was then that Naegi came deep inside her, making her cum. She then fell to the bed breathing heavily Naegi was trying to catch his breath when he felt a couple of lips on his dick. He looked at where his dick was and saw Mahiru sucking it. When it got hard she then stopped and looked at him before showing her pussy in doggy style - "please Master fuck your bitch" - Naegi's eyes became redder and trusted inside her. Making her moan, she came just from having it inside, but then he felt Naegi pull her collar - "Ok doggy bark" - he ordered, Mahiru was trying her best to complete it - "Aww... Woof... Woof" - Naegi then smiled - "good doggy I should reward you" - Naegi then pushed her head to the bed and trusted even deeper... so much that Mahiru started biting the sheets - "Biting on sheets? that a bad dog" - he then slapped her ass making her cum yet Naegi didn't stop - "So doggy you want your treat?" - he asked... Mahiru nodded - "No doggy... beg" - Mahiru had a silly face - "please cum inside me" - Naegi then released himself cumming right on her womb and making her cum again.

...

Naegi was in the buffet (remember they are in a hotel) blushing over remembering his whole morning... Naegi was tired... really tired. - "hi, Makoto" - Naegi's eyes widened and he jumped to the other side of the table hiding, he then pulls his head a little... looking at a confused Sayaka - "Makoto? it's something wrong?" - Naegi looked at her with distrust - "you don't want that... do you?" - he asked... it took her a couple of seconds before she understood what he meant... making her blush - "no... of course not"- Naegi was still suspicious, but decided to trust her and got out of hiding - "sorry, it's that I just had... a rough morning" - he said. Sayaka noticed that he was really tired and looked at him suspiciously - "how many?" -she asked, Naegi then started sweating cold... but then he calmed himself - "4 girls" - he said blushing... making her pout - "so they can, but I can't?" - Naegi then apologized but she smiled - "I'm kidding, as long as I can spend some time with you I'm happy" - Naegi blushed over how cute she looked

"umm... Maizono I'm going to my house today to spend today and tomorrow there" - he said, she then nodded cause she knew that - "and actually I'm kind of scared" - he said surprising her - "I haven't seen Komaru since she discovered I'm the Jester... and I'm Kind of nervous as how is she going to react" - Sayaka looked at him confused... what he meant - "So..." - Naegi started blushing intensely - "do you want to go with me to my house" - the whole room stopped and looked at Naegi... Leon's plate just fell and the girl's eyes widened and got jealous (Junko (long time I haven't mentioned her) was burning in jealousy) Maizono then smiled - "yes I'll go with you" - Naegi just blush.

...

They both arrived at the Naegi house, Naegi then rang the doorbell. and his mom opened - "Makoto!" - she hugged him making the boy blush while Sayaka looked at teasingly - "mom you are embarrassing me" - she then looked confused at her son when she noticed Sayaka next to him - "Oh and who is this?... is she your girlfriend?"- just as those words came out of her mouth both of them had their faces pure red - "mom!"- said Makoto embarrassed, before his mom smiled and started walking away - "lunch will be in an hour... also I forgot to tell you, both me and your father are going out for the night to visit some friends of ours so I'm going to leave you some money for dinner... also Komaru is in the living room with her friends, well I'll go back to cooking... don't play to rough love birds" - she said teasingly Making Naegi's face red and Sayaka blush.

They then both walked inside the house. Naegi was the first one to get to the living room - "Naegi Oni-chan" - said. to Naegi's surprised Mia who ran to hug him... Naegi looked at her confused, before looking at Komaru... who was a little embarrassed, Naegi then smiled and sighed - "hi Komaru, Lala, and Mia"- he said petting her head, making her glad

"Makoto can I come it?" - asked Maizono surprising and confusing the girls. -"Sure " - he said smiling. Maizono then entered the room - "hi"- said Maizono... surprised at the faces of the girls all of them were star struck. Komaru even fainted... Sayaka then looked at Naegi - "did I do something wrong?"- she asked worriedly

"YOU ARE SAYAKA MAIZONO!"- screamed Lala waking Komaru who went star struck again - "the Lead singer of the Moon Star Idol group and recently titled Ultimate Idol" - she said getting more and more excited - "why... why... are... you... here?" - said Lala so surprised she was stuttering. Maizono then smiled - "Makoto invited me here" - this statement made the girls stop in their tracks - *Wait could it be that?* - thought Komaru

"No!" - screamed Mia while hugging tightly Naegi - "I don't want to share him" - She said surprising Naegi Sayaka, and everyone in the room... also Komaru who felt a little jealous. It took a couple of seconds for Maizono to understand but she then looked at Naegi teasingly - "Wow Naegi... quite the Casanova" - she said making Naegi blush - "hey Maizono it's not funny" - Komaru noticed how they were talking to each other... it felt weird.

"Well, we have the whole afternoon free. so what should we do?" - Asked Naegi finally getting free of Mia - "Well... Maybe... we..." - tried to say Lala still looking at Maizono, Naegi noticed this and laughed a little - "maybe we should go out" -He said and they all agreed. 30 minutes later they all got ready... Maizono tried to pull Naegi but Mia got in the middle of both of them - "umm Mia-chan?" - she tried to say but Mia ignored her. Naegi and Maizono both looked at each other and smiled. Komaru saw this and felt a little jealous... It's her brother... It's hers. She then got started ... she shouldn't be thinking like that.

...

They all went to the cinema to see a movie... the new Spiderman movie. Naegi bought popcorn and soda to everyone and they went to the room to sit. After 40 minutes Naegi felt a little full and went to the bathroom. He finished and was washing his hands when he notice the bathroom door opening and Mia coming in - "Mia-chan?... what are you doing..." - yet he wasn't able to finish when she ran to him and kissed him, shocking him, Naegi then separated - "Mia what are you..." - but before he could say anything he heard the door opening, so he quickly ran and pulled Mia to one of the stands...two men entered. Naegi took a heavy breath when he notices that Mia was getting naked - "What are you doing!?" - creamed silently while covering his eyes

"Naegi-san... please I want this" - she said getting closer to him - "please be my first" -She was about to kiss him when Naegi stopped her - "Mia we can't... you are too young for this... I'm sorry" -Mia's eyes started tearing up and she got clothed again before running off the bathroom (the men had already left). Naegi felt a little bad.

After the movie, it was the night they were returning to the house talking about the movie. Naegi was looking at Mia who was a little sad, it was then that he felt something wrong and he stopped them. They all looked around and they were surrounded by gang members - "what do you want?" - asked Naegi while the girls were behind them a little afraid - "Oh not much... just want a little fun" - he said pulling a knife and walking to them

"Maybe you should stop" -said Naegi when the man felt a cold air. Sayaka and Komaru were shocked when they saw Naegi's eyes... they were red. The man tried fake that he wasn't scared and slashed to Naegi... but before the knife could touch him all the gang members felt a rush of blood thirst going to them and fainted (kind of like conquerors Haki). Naegi and the girls saw this and decided to better leave.

...

"wow I don't know your brother was so cool" - said Lala surprised and excited, Lala, Mia and Komaru were in Komaru's room... and as a precaution, they left Sayaka in Naegi's parent's room - How he was able to beat all of them without even touching them... it's he a psychic?" - she asked yet Komaru answer no... she knew what happened. Her brother was showing his assassin skills and the thugs couldn't handle it.

Lala kept talking for like an hour before she felt extremely tired and fell asleep. leaving Komaru and Mia...it was then that Komaru noticed that she was really silent and was looking sad - "Mia, it's something wrong?"- Mia then looked at her... and shook her head no - "Mia you don't have to lie to me I'm your friend..."

"I tried to have sex with Naegi-san" - she stated shocking Komaru... this, for some reason she couldn't understand, made Komaru a little angry - "did you do it?" - she asked a little coldly yet Mia didn't notice - "no... he stopped me before I could" - Komaru felt a little more relaxed, and looked at her friend who was almost crying - "Mia why do you like my brother that much?" - she asked surprising Mia with the question

"Komaru... remember when we met" - she said, Komaru nodded - "I was being bullied by kids bigger than me... but one day a boy and a girl helped me.. the girl helped me stand, while the boy stood up to fight the bullies... he, of course, didn't have a chance but it didn't matter how many times they threw him to the ground he would always stand to protect me... even after the bullies left and he was hurt, he still smiled at me" - she said a little happy with her memories - "those two were you and Naegi-san" - she said - "I can still remember his back... even if I was afraid that back made me feel safe... and even after almost 6 years he is still the same... even Today his back, when he was protecting us, was the same" -Komaru clenched her fist a little sad - "but what if the boy you liked changed... what if he is not the same" - this question surprised Mia who looked at Komaru - "well that's normal...people change all the time, but if in the end, the core of that person is the same he would still have my heart" - Komaru looked at her surprised - "well I'm going to sleep, thanks for listening" - she said before going herself to sleep, followed by Komaru

Komaru woke up a while longer and went to the bathroom... after she finished she noticed both Naegi's and her parents (where Sayaka was) doors open, She silently walked to Naegi's room, to find (to her surprise) Naegi and Sayaka were making out

"Sayaka are you sure we should be doing this?" - Naegi asked while Maizono took off her clothes - "I don't know... but I really want you" - Naegi then kissed her, before she pulled his dick out and moved her panties - "please Makoto... please do me" - Naegi felt something weird, Sayaka was trying her best to calm him, she didn't like to see him mad... Naegi then trusted inside her making her moan while kissing. Komaru felt hot and started masturbating as well... it didn't take them long until they all came, Naegi filled Maizono and Komaru bites her clothes to not make a lot of sounds, Maizono and Naegi fell on the bed and Komary left before they went to sleep.

...

The next day Naegi and Maizono were about to leave when Mia stopped Maizono, she looked directly at her eyes - "I won't lose to you" - she said before leaving it was then that Komaru got close to Sayaka, surprising her - "I care a lot about my brother... so make sure to take good care of him, please" - Sayaka then nodded when Komaru gave her something - "make sure to use it" -Sayaka then noticed what it was and her face turned red...

It was a condom

 **This is the end of the chapter... I know I added a lot of stuff.. but I hope you like it**

 **So please review if you like it or hated it**

 **And please send me some ideas for the future... next one probably (not making promises) will come from a previous suggestion**


	31. Chapter 30

**Welcome to the new Chapter. like I said before I decided to use one of your Ideas for this Chapter or actually 2**

 **thanks to:**

 **StrikeDragoon** **chapter 29 . Sep 5**

 **Well here's an idea you could try like other assassin's trying to kill Makoto for being the jester and trying take the position as the new one.**

 **and**

 **Guest** **chapter 29 . Sep 5**

 **Sweet chapter, and a fast update. Assassin Naegi is the best. XD Even during his torture. Looking forward to next chapter, I wanna see Naegi x Harem moments including Alice and Chisa. An idea you could do is include Takumi from Killer Killer into the story. I feel he and Naegi would somehow get along pretty well. :)**

 **At first, I thought only use one or the other... it was then that I thought... why not both  
**

 **Also, I hadn't read Killer Killer... until yesterday and I noticed how many similarities it has with UHA: both started as innocent boys, they both became really good murderers and they both started their ways... because of Mukuro... I laughed for an hour when I noticed this, but well stuff like this happens  
**

 **so thanks**

 **...**

 **Chapter 30: Killer Killer**

Naegi was infiltrating a mansion. His new target was a woman married to a General... while the General was a good dependable man, who had gotten to his power, by hard work. on the other hand, his wife is a murderer. Using her husband power she would eliminate anybody she would disagree with. She would also cheat the man with multiple soldiers just to kill them to keep the secret.

Naegi was secretly walking through the mansion, that was heavily guarded by a bunch of soldiers, yet Naegi quickly and easily knocked them down. He then got to the room of the woman, and entered... he saw her sleeping on her bed and walked to it the room had a giant window but it was pure dark because a cloud was covering the moon, then Naegi felt a familiar smell... one he, lately, got accustomed to, blood. He quickly took off her blanket... only to see that other than her head (that was in a pillow) her whole body was sliced up. he then heard a water drop fall and looked at the wall. The moon shined after the cloud passed and Naegi found some writings in blood...

BLACK JESTER, YOU GOT 70 POINTS

...

Naegi was in Jin's office that same night, he was accompanied by the Isayoi father, The Kimura mother, Munakata, Jin and Kyoko - "are you sure that's what you saw Naegi-kun?" - asked Jin to Naegi, Jin then crossed his hands - "So Killer Killer is on the loose" - he said analyzing - "that is a problem ... we should investigate about that... and stop him" - They all agreed when Kyoko noticed that Naegi was thoughtful.

After they separated Kyoko went to talk with Naegi - "Naegi-kun?"- she asked getting his attention - "It's there something wrong?" - Naegi then smiled trying to hide the truth, yet he noticed that there was no point in lying to her - "I found this a little weird.." - he said confusing Kyoko - "what do you mean?" - Naegi was thoughtful. Kyoko looked at him confused- "Kyoko can I ask you for a favor?" - he said seriously looking at her. She started blushing a little - "sorry that I ask this of you but I can only ask you for this" - he said surprising her, what could he be asking of her - "Could you take care and protect Mukuro?" - Kyoko looked shocked... before looking a little mad and jealous (even if she was able to hide it) - "So you are asking me to take care of another girl" - she said a little hurt, yet Naegi didn't notice it - "please, please... I can't ask anybody else" - Kyoko looked suspiciously - "why not ask Father or anybody of them?" - she asked, before Naegi got a little thoughtful - "I can't ask them... not this time" - Kyoko was surprised... she had never seen Naegi this way before, yet she smiled... she felt good, even now when he couldn't ask for her father and others he still trusted in her

"ok.. but I want something in return" - she said surprising Naegi... That wasn't normal in Kyoko, He also noticed that her face had a tinge of pink - "well I been thinking about having new experiences... and lately I been noticing that people don't treat me like a girl... so" - Naegi couldn't understand where she was going - "I want a date with you"- she said trying to act nonchalant... but failing. Naegi looked at her... and his face went red - "Ok..." - he said shyly, Kyoko smiled a little happy before looking at her

"Thank you"

...

Kyoko was walking with Mukuro (to her surprise), back from school to her room. Mukuro looked at her shyly - "Um... Kyoko-san... not that I'm not grateful but...why are you accompanying me?" - she asked... Kyoko looked at her. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth, so she had to lie to her - "Well I thought maybe I could analyze your way of living to help trigger your memories back" - she said while walking. Mukuro bought the lie

"thank you Kyoko-san" - she said smiling, it was then that Mukuro accidentally, fell when she crashed into a box on the floor -"ouch" - she said in pain while Kyoko helped her up - "are you ok Mukuro-chan?" - Mukuro nodded saying she was ok, then they both looked at the box - "what is that?" - she asked, it was then that they both were surprised to see that it was moving - "what?!" - asked Mukuro a little scared, Kyoko then opened the box... inside was a man with black hair, with tired eyes

"hi" - he said surprising both of them, he then left the box - "Hi... Sorry, but could you tell me where this is?" - he said showing a map with a x marked, Kyoko looked at it and then to the boy - "that is 2 miles east from here" - she stated, the boy then grabbed his head in disappointment - "Aw damn.. well I better go" - it was then that he noticed Mukuro and his eyes went wide, before grabbing her by the shoulders - "wait... you" - he said looking at her, while the girls were surprised, but then noticed her eyes - "no.. it isn't you sorry I was mistaken" - he then took his box and left leaving both of them confused

They both left and decided to walk through an alleyway... they were laughing when they felt a pinch on their neck. Kyoko checked what it was, it was a sleeping dart, she started panicking before she fell asleep.

...

Naegi got to his room that night, he got there late because he had a meeting with Jin, he was worried about Mukuro... yet he didn't tell anybody but Kyoko, He went to check Kyoko's room to see if she was there and knocked the door... and she didn't respond - "Kyoko?"- he asked a little more worried, He then locks picked her door and entered, seeing she wasn't there... quickly he ran and did the same with Mukuro's door to check inside. seeing she also wasn't there... Naegi then called Kyoko's phone...- "come on pick it up" - it was then that someone picked it up - "Kyoko? are you..."- but Before he could finish someone interrupted her

"So this is the Jester" - he heard a man voice in her phone... automatically he got serious - "who are you?" - Naegi asked ...the man sighed - "Not very astute, are you... I even left you a greeting card" - the man joked making Naegi mad - "Where are Mukuro and Kyoko?" - Naegi said sounding like a threat, the man laughed - "well with me of course" - Naegi clenched his right hand - "what do you want?" the man let out a laughing sigh - "finally the question I have been waiting for... come to the building in construction today at midnight... and we'll talk" - Naegi was going to protest but then the guy ended the call

Naegi was now in Jin's office with everyone else... he had just told Jin about everything, and he crossing his hands and clenching his teeth in anger - "so Killer Killer, has my daughter?" - Naegi then nodded - "why would he try to do that?" - Naegi answered he didn't know... yet this was a lie - "are we going to follow his demands?" - Naegi asked. Munakata then stood up.

"No" - they all looked at him surprised - "we will hunt him down before it happens" - Jin and Naegi looked at him surprised - "how can we do that?" - Asked Jin curious, Munakata got thoughtful - "I have found the true identity of the Killer's killer. Takumi Hijirihara" - he said... making Naegi's eyes wide - "we also have his current location... so we can trap him whenever we want" - Jin the stood up surprising everyone

"Then let's go... we will hunt him down" - Naegi nodded before he went to change his clothes

...

Takumi was walking through the city, still trying to find the address on the map, he then walked through the main street when he saw a man with white hair and a sword. Takumi felt a little bit of bloodlust so he decided to walk away from him... it was then that he felt the bloodlust getting closer so he jumped and dodged Munakata's sword. He then started running Jumping on a tree and getting on top of a house where there was Kazuo Tengan who shot some poison darts at him... he was able to dodge it and started running, jumping from House to house dodging everything. Then he got on top of a building thinking that he was able to escape his pursuers

"So this is the end of the road" - Said Jin behind him... Takumi turned around only to see a gun pointed at his face - "Who are you?" - asked Takumi trying to pull his knife yet - "don't even try it" - Jin said, when from hiding came Munakata, Kazuo, Isayoi Father, Chisa, and Juzo. Noticing that he was outnumbered he just raised his hands - "what do you want?" - he asked

"Where is my daughter?" - asked Jin, surprising him - "don't act like you don't know... where is she?" - he said cocking his gun. Takumi knew he was fucked... there was no escape. his eyes then filled with madness... - *then better go with a bang* - he then pulled his knife but before he could do anything everyone, but him, felt a pinch on their necks. They all checked out what it was ... noticing that it was a Black Jester sleeping dart. They all fell on their knees when they saw Naegi (Mafia party costume... without the mask) getting closer, Jin looked directly at Naegi - "why?"- Naegi then looked at Jin - "sorry Jin... but I have to do this myself" - Jin and everyone then fell asleep. Naegi then looked at Takumi, and smiled - "hi Naegi-kun" - Takumi said... - "Hi... Takumi senpai"

...

Naegi and Takumi were in front of the building, it was 11:50 pm. Takumi looked at Naegi - "it's it here?" - Naegi nodded. it was then that Takumi smirked - "How did you know that wasn't me?" he asked, Naegi closed his eyes - "Well because you were one of Sora's previous students... so I know you. You wouldn't have done that... also last time we met you said that my assassinations were valued at 0 points... after all, I have no passion in killing... so that score in the wall wasn't you" - he said while they both walked to the last floor - "you know me well"

They both arrived at the top floor it was dark until some show lights turned on. Showing Kyoko and Mukuro in a fake crucifixion. Both Naegi and Takumi looked around - "so you came...and you brought me a present" - they both looked at the source of the voice and saw a boy with white hair - "Shuji" - said Takumi surprising Naegi - "you know him?" - Takumi nodded - "Shuji Fujigawa... he was there the day I turned in what I have become" - Naegi looked at him angrily and was going to attack - "I wouldn't do that if I was you" - he said showing a button, Naegi noticed that the cruxes of the girls were wired with bombs, so he stopped - "Why do this?" - he asked while Shuji laughed

"to create a better world" - he said before looking at them - "Unlike both of you I despise killing... it only brings pain to everyone... So much that it even turned two sweet boys with pure hearts into cold heart murderers" - He said before holding Mukuro's face - "So I decided to kill the source... both of you turned this way because of this girl... she was the gate that turned you this way... and then both started following the evil prophet of Sora... and ended this way" - Naegi and Takumi looked at him a little angry - "So I decided to kill the gate"- he said smiling getting a little more crazy with each word- "At first it was a show only for little Naegi but now that my best friend is here maybe I can help him as well" - he smiled - "So I'm going to make Naegi kill her so he would stop being the Jester... then I'll take that Name for myself... and bring real peace to the world" - Naegi got really angry - "and what makes you think I'm going to do it!?" - he screamed angry Making Shuji smile - "well if you don't then Kyoko will die" - Naegi's eyes went wide... - "so will you do it?" - Shuji asked... and Naegi was shocked... he couldn't answer - "I don't have all day... so I'll give you 5 seconds... 5... 4" - Naegi's brain was thinking as fast as he could. Maybe he could... no, he didn't have time - " 3... 2...1"

*Slap*

Takumi slapped Naegi surprising him - "Don't panic...just do it" - he said giving him his knife... Naegi looked at his eyes... he was serious. Naegi then nodded - "ok I'll do it" - he said making Shuji grin... Naegi then walked to Mukuro while Shuji separated from her and him... Naegi's eyes turned red, it was then that Kyoko and Mukuro woke up - "Naegi-kun?" - asked confused Mukuro looking at Naegi... his eyes were red and she could feel a bloodlust from him. He then walked to her... and seeing his face shocked. Her - "I'm sorry" - he then slashed the knife cutting off her head, Shocking Kyoko

"Hahaha do in the end you..."- Shuji tried to say but he started vomiting blood... shocked he noticed a pain in his chest and looked at it, his chest was opened and he his organs were falling off - "What?... what just happened?" - He said in shock dropping the knife - "The wind slash from the knife sliced you in half" - Said Takumi surprising Shuji - "so he killed her only to kill me?" - he said looking at Takumi - "who said she is dead?" - he said turning to see where Mukuro was, Shuji looked as well seeing her head falling back in place and the wound healing... when Mukuro woke up - "huh?" - she asked surprised when Kyoko and Shuji were stunned silenced - "how... it's that... " - It was then that his head fell off... Takumi had decapitated him - "no more talking"

...

a couple of minutes later Jin and everyone else appeared surprised at the scene... Naegi quickly explained and they decided to leave both killers alone while they took both Kyoko and Mukuro to a check up. Naegi then sat on the border looking at the city - "so what now?" - he asked Takumi

"Well now I do the same thing I always do... work as a detective and kill as an assassin" - Naegi then smiled, Takumi then looked at him - "Naegi... why are you acting so sloppy?" - he asked him surprising the luckster - "out of all of Sora's students, you were the most talented... so why to let that to waste?" - Naegi then smiled while holding his face with his hand - "because... If I let it free" - he said raising his face showing glowing crimson eyes shining in the night - "I'll end up killing everyone I love" - Takumi the sigh - "how did Sora die?" - Naegi close his eyes with a smile - "he died with a smile" - Takumi then sat on the border as well

"well... that may be your first and last perfect score" - he said looking at the empty building on front... cut in half

...

Naegi got to the Hospital... he went to check on Mukuro. So he entered her room. She was sitting on her bed looking at her window, when she heard him enter - "Hi Mukuro" - he greeted her with a smile, Mukuro returned the smiled - "I'm sorry for what I did" - he said really apologetic, yet she shook her head... it was then that she got really silent - "Mukuro?" - she then looked at him, seeing his surprised face - "Naegi I... I remember everything" - she said shocking him - "that's great" - he said happy but her face didn't change - "Mukuro?" - he asked again she looked at her bed "I need you to do me a favor Naegi" - He looked at her confused

"Kill me"

 **This is the end of the chapter and I must say... I fucking loved it... I have been struggling with when place the Mukuro remembering for the last 7 chapters... while I wanted to add them after I finished each story I always forgot or never found a way to add them to the story... but with this one it was perfect.  
**

 **Also, I know some of the things I wrote sound impossible to do. And until yesterday I would agree with you. I always wanted to put Naegi way overpowered but thought it wouldn't make sense... until I read Killer Killer. Takumi sliced off an Onsen (sorry for the spoilers if you hadn't read before) So I thought that if he could then Sora (who is the pinnacle of assassins) could do it too and more... and even Naegi since he is the Jester... it also helped me with the crimson eyes cause it shows his real assassin face**

 **Ps. I made Takumi and Shuji older than Naegi... to have Takumi as a... big brother kinda character**

 **So please review if you liked it... or not**

 **and please give me more Ideas and recommendations... after all thanks to the last one I got to read Killer Killer so it was fun  
**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi welcome to a new chapter**

 **to**

 **BakaOniisan** **chapter 31 . 6h ago**

 **It was nice to add killer killer, then there's the bs beheading thingy**

 **yeah, it sounds like bs... but it's cannon XD in Killer Killer Takumi actually did this XD. I think the explanation is the same that (for those that know this reference) in Rurouni Kenshin when Kenshin cut that vegetable that heals itself up... I think the explanation they said was... that if you have a good weapon and a good user. He is able to cut something without hitting the cells... so after they reattach it heals itself up... I don't know if that is real... but in the Danganronpa world, it is so I gave that ability to Naegi... cause the ability to cut something without killing sound badass.  
**

 **...**

 **Chapter 31: the dark truth**

"What?" - Asked Naegi shocked... Mukuro had just asked him to kill her... and he couldn't believe it - "What do you mean Mukuro?" - he asked worried about her.. yet she didn't answer worrying her, he tried to look at her but she diverted her face - "Mukuro please talk to me' - he asked gently while touching her face... he wanted to see her face... and she finally gave in... Naegi was surprised at what he saw... Mukuro was crying - "Naegi-kun... I'm sorry" - she finally said before crying more - "It's all my fault" - Naegi looked at her with his face full of compassion

"Naegi-kun... I must tell you the truth" - she said while Naegi listened - "Ever since I was young I was always attracted to the military... I always found it amazing... The way they fought, the way they were able to help and beat their foes the rush of beating their enemies." - she said smiling a little - "I even ran when I was a little girl, to join Fenrir... those years I was training and working with them were probably the best days of my life... I even got the title of ultimate High school soldier, because of it" - she then turned sad - "But even then I would always spend nights thinking about Junko"- Naegi looked at her surprised... - "I always felt that I had abandoned her... like I was betraying her by leaving... that I was selfish" - Naegi was really surprised, how could somebody who care some much over her sister... always receive the boot from her - "So one day I left the Fenrir group... and decided to return to her... to be with my little sister" - she then got sad - "but when I got back... Junko... had changed" - Naegi knew what she was talking about... Junko had become a despair addict. That's why Naegi was angry - "She became addicted to hurting other... she got pleasure from it... and she asked me to do the same" - she said remembering - "At first I wanted to not do it... but I felt like I was betraying her again... and I couldn't do that... It was over time when I faked myself that I was getting pleasure as well" - she said her voice cracking a little - "So I followed every order of her... I killed everyone that she told me... I filled my hands with blood thinking I was doing all that for my sister, yet for her and everyone else... I was just another soldier" - she was starting to shake

"yet it all changed when I got into Hope's Peak Academy" - she said surprising him - "Hope's Peak was supposed to be only the beginning of our Despair world collapse... but on the first day... something made me doubt all of our plans" - She then looked at him - "it was you" - she said making his eyes wide - "When you looked at me, you didn't see a soldier, you didn't see a murderer... you saw me as a normal girl. when you smiled at me for the first time I felt like I was a normal girl...It felt weird... but nice" - she said blushing a little before she became sad - "But Junko still wanted to bring despair to everyone... It was difficult... but I decided to stop following her... I betrayed her again" - she said feeling hurt - "maybe... it was because of that, that she tried to kill me" - she felt a pain in her chest... but gathered the determination to look at Naegi directly at his eyes - "Please Naegi-kun ... Kill me" - she asked again, Naegi now seeing her seriously - "After I got my memories back... I have been suffering, All this time I was faking a life of a normal girl... yet after I got my memories... I found out I am nothing more than a murderer... I have been lying to all of you" - she said tears falling from her face

"I already knew all of this" -Naegi said shocking Mukuro who looked at him confused - "I already knew everything... how you killed a lot of innocent people. How Junko was trying to bring despair everything... But decided not to do anything because of your memory loss" - He confessed shocking the girl.. before she smiled sadly - "so ... know that my memory is back... you are going to kill me... I'm not surprised, You are the Jester, your job is to kill bad people... but if I can ask a selfish wish...please forgive Junko" - she then stared at Naegi, eyes with determination - "do it" - Naegi then pulled a Knife from his sleeve and stared coldly, Komaru smiled and closed her eyes

But She opened her eyes wide... when Naegi kissed her.

He kissed her for a couple at least 10 seconds. After that they separated... leaving Mukuro shocked... he stole her first kiss, she started blushing, before she got blushing mad - "I thought you were going to kill me" - she said when Naegi grin and hold her face gently - "yes I am... That why marked you" - he said surprising her and making her blush - "Now you are my target... and until I kill you, you are forbidden to die" - Mukuro's eyes went wide before she felt tears coming from it - *he is sparring me?... even after all I did... even after all my sins, he...* - she couldn't hold it and jump to the boy before starting to kiss him, at first Naegi was surprised, but then he let himself go... making out with her. She couldn't control herself, she wanted more of him she started undressing him, and he stopped their kiss - "Mukuro... what are you doing?" - he asked surprised - "we are in a hospital" - she then looked at her with doggy eyes - "So we can't?" - Naegi eyes went wide... she looked so cute, now it was him that couldn't hold it and they started to make out again, falling in the bed, Naegi then started kissing her neck gently making her moan, and started undressing her, Mukuro took a couple of seconds to noticed she was only wearing her panties and embarrassed she covered her breast - "sorry I'm not as pretty as the other girls" - yet Naegi kissed her, before staring into her eyes- "you are beautiful in my eyes" - she blushed... she couldn't stop staring into his eyes... those eyes looked at her, not as a soldier, not as evil... but as a girl... a beautiful girl, She kissed him again he being on top of her, she then got surprised when she felt a bulge touching her panties, she looked down and the smiled teasingly at him - "are you horny?" - she asked making him blush... she found it cute. She then overturned him so she would be on top, surprising the boy - "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked" she said opening his hoodie and taking off his pants, she then gasped... even with his boxers on she could see the big bulge in his boxers - "wow so you have more than 2 talents" - Naegi blushed, she then pulled up his t-shirt taking it off - "now... we are in the same situation" - she said before pulling down his boxers, letting his boner spring to life - "wow how big is your little friend" - she said before grabbing it, making him wince, and worrying her - "did I do something wrong?" -Naegi quickly shook his head no - "no... just surprised" - he said before Mukuro started licking it. with each lick her pussy became more and wetter, She then started sucking him. Naegi clenched his hands... trying to not cum right there. it felt good.

After a couple of minutes, he couldn't hold it anymore - "Mukuro... I'm..."- but before he could finish he came in her mouth, surprised she pulled out but he still was coming, streaks falling on her hair and face, she giggled - "wow a powerful gun you have there" - Naegi got hard again when he saw her lick all the semen. She noticed this and looked at him, before opening her legs and moving her panties - "come and take me... I'm your target after all" - Naegi positioned himself in front of her entrance, he looked at her and she stared at him happily, this was new for her... she was only accustomed to pain and wars... yet he made her feel a new side of her. Naegi then pushed inside, and Mukuro winced in pain... this was her first permanent wound, and she was glad she gave it to him, Naegi then kissed her again to help her relieve the pain.

After a couple of minutes, Naegi started moving... and Mukuro started moaning, She was feeling good, she never thought such pleasure was possible, Naegi was hitting all her spots, she couldn't control her voice - "Aww... Naegi... Naegi" - she moaned, before Naegi pulled her up into a sitting position, going even deeper - "aww Naegi-kun, I love you" - Naegi's eyes went wide before she kissed him - "I... Aw... I know... that you... Aww Aww... Maybe don't... love me" - she said between moans Naegi still moving inside her - "But I... Aww... I... I love you" - Naegi the kissed her passionately

Naegi then felt he was getting close, and Mukuro knew it - "Please fill me... I... Aww want everything of you" - Naegi then started going faster, almost there... and came inside her. She started moaning... feeling streak after streak of his cum inside her, after he finished they both started breathing heavily and fell to the bed tired... Mukuro then started smiling - "thank you" - she said confusing him - "If it wasn't for you... I would still be trapped in my sister's despair, but you broke me free and for that ...I love you" - Naegi then saw the most genuine and cute smile from Mukuro... making him blush

"So my sister is now against me" - they heard and looked up noticing Junko a little mad - "How dare you, peasant, think you could betray me" - she said in her queen persona, Mukuro started panicking - "I thought you would always be there for me sister" - Junko then said turning into her depressed persona, Naegi the sighed - "what do you want Junko?" - he asked sounding a little annoyed surprising Mukuro - "aww I wanted to play more with sister" - she said turning into her childish persona, Mukuro looked at Naegi trying to ask him what was happening - "Junko... is my stalker" - he said annoyed, leaving Mukuro dumbfounded - "yes, after I saw his assassin ways I been in... what I can only call... love with him... so I follow him everywhere" - Junko said excited - "Having him glare at me and insult me only makes me want him more... and horny... and after our first time I been addicted to his dick" - she stated happily... Mukuro then looked at Naegi trying to verify if it was true he had sex with her, Naegi understood her stare and sighed - "she tied me up in my bed and raped me" - Mukuro looked at him, surprised... about how not surprising that sounded, Junko then turned back to her childish persona

"Well I had no choice... not after seeing you have sex with so many other girls"

 **Ohh yeah... lemon**

 **At first, I wrote it on the top... but Then I noticed... it was technically spoilers so I erased it.  
**

 **I hope you like the chapter**

 **Please review if you liked it... or not**

 **and If you want, send me Ideas for next episodes... It actually helps a lot, I already have 1 for the possible future**


	33. Chapter 32

**Welcome to This new chapter**

 **To:**

 **Eggy:I think you mispelled Mukuro to "Komaru" on the 4th paragraph but still nice lemon chapter.**

 **well... Hahaha Sorry... I guess you were right XD... but I'm really happy that you noticed... it makes me feel good to know you are reading so concentrated that you noticed the mistake... thanks**

 **Also, this chapter is inspired by**

 **StrikeDragoon:I say you did a good job on this chapter it covered a whole lot of plot points in the story to help keep it smooth, glad you liked my idea if you can try this one. Makoto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX just like the XXXX and the XXX could be XXXX or whoever you choose**

 **I took out the main ideas from the paragraph so it wouldn't add spoilers.**

 **also to explain something... Naegi has 3 Black Jester costume, first was his original one that was a black coat, boots, gloves, and his hat (OG set) but he stopped using it after Maizono discovered him, then there's the one he uses mostly which is the long black jacket, a black skin tight shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and a black mask only covering his eyes (Black Jester set) , and his Mafia costume, Black coat, white gloves, black boots and a white fox mask (mafia set)**

 **Enjoy**

...

 **Chapter 32: Circus School**

"uff... Uff" - breathed heavy a man running through the roof of some buildings. He felt scared to death. Behind a Shadow was following him, running as well - "what do you want demon?"- screamed the man to the Jester (Mafia set), It was then that the man was shot in the leg - "I got him" - Naegi heard Mukuro say through his headset. She was over 200 meters away with a sniper rifle. Ever since she got her memories, she decided to help Naegi in his works... and now she was going by the title of silver Jester... Her job was to use her experience as a Fenrir worker to help him on hunting his targets.

The Jester got near the man - "What do you want?!" - screamed the man scared out of his life while trying to drag his limp leg - "please I haven't done anything" - he said trying to excuse me - "it's that what you said to your daughter Kotoko Utsugi." - he said confusing him - "You took advantage of your daughter fame and let her suffer both fiscal like mental wounds from her producer.. a producer that took sexually advantage of your daughter... for your greed" - the man looked scared as the Jester pulled out a scalpel

"what are you talking about!? I have no daughter" - he screamed scared.. surprising the Jester, he looked into his eyes and saw... that he wasn't lying - "you see! you got the wrong man" - Yet The Jester didn't stutter - "even so... you will die tonight" - He said slashing his throat.

...

"I ... can't ... handle any more" - Naegi said tiredly... he had sex with every single girl (all the ones that already had sex with him), at least once and now his body couldn't move of how tired he was. Yet there was something else bothering him, The man he killed the day before... he looked into his eyes... and he really didn't know his daughter... Naegi looked at his table... and sighed - *what could this mean?*- Naegi thought, he then looked at the clock... there was still 2 hours before class finishes... Naegi was planning to go visit Hope's Peak Academy Elementary School. He had to talk with Kotoko Utsugi to verify something - "Hi Makoto... how are you?" - He heard above him, He looked up only to see Maizono smiling at him. Naegi looked at her and smiled tired - "Sorry Maizono but I have no more strength today" - he said joking, making her blush embarrassed, she then faked being hurt - "I'm not only thinking about what you know?" - Naegi smiled, making her smile - "so where are we going today?" -she asked surprising the boy - "how did you..." - she smiled confusing him - "did you forgot? I'm a psychic" - Naegi then smiled - "well... then you are the cutest psychic I have ever met"

Maizono blushed before turning shy - "Thanks" - she then looked at him again - "so?" - Naegi looked at her... she looked cute being excited - "I'm going Hope's Peak Academy Elementary School" - he said confusing her - "I have to go check something there" - Sayaka then sighed - "You know you work too hard" - Naegi smiled before she whispered - "But that dedication is one of the things I like about you" - Naegi couldn't hear it... but she blushed, Naegi was going to add something when he felt someone slap his back - "So when we are going?" - Said Mondo, surprising Naegi, Chihiro, and Taka, Maizono looked at them surprised - "You are coming too?" - she asked sounding a little disappointed - "Of course... we want to help him" - Taka said while Chihiro and Mondo nodded.

After classes the five of them walked to the Elementary School, Taka then stopped Mondo... Mondo was surprised... but he understood, - "Ok I'll keep guard... After all, I don't want to scare them" - Mondo then stepped away, Taka then looked at Chihiro, Sayaka and Naegi - "Chihiro and I will go to the main office to get the registry of all the students" - Naegi looked surprised at Taka's ability to lead. Chihiro nodded and they both left... leaving Sayaka and Naegi - "umm... Makoto... did he know what we are looking for?" - It was then that Naegi noticed... she was right... Taka had left without knowing anything

"..."

"Well... we better go" - said Naegi, while Sayaka nodded. Naegi then guided her to a classroom. - "ok, we are searching for Kotoko Utsugi. A little girl with pink hair and a horns hair band" - while explaining he was searching for her... Maizono did the same. But neither of them could find her - "are you sure you she is here?" - Sayaka asked while searching for her - "I can't find her" - Naegi couldn't find her either... so he got close to a kid - "hey have you seen Kotoko-chan?" - he asked, making the boy confused - "who?" - he said before he left. Maizono then looked at Naegi - "Makoto?" - Naegi looked serious... his suspicion was increasing - "let's go to the main office" - he said thoughtfully, and they walked

After they got to the main office, Naegi walked to the secretary - "Excuse me... did Kotoko Utsugi, the Li'l Ultimate Drama came today?" - he asked the secretary who looked at him confused - "Who? Sorry but I think you are mistaken... there's no one with that title here" - Naegi then left followed by Sayaka - "Naegi... could it be that she isn't here" - Naegi then pulled - "no... she was here" - he then showed his cell... Taka had sent him the list of all the students and Maizono was shocked... Kotoko's name was on the list, she then looked directly at Naegi - "what does this mean?" - she asked and Naegi looked serious

"this means someone is trying to erase her existence"

...

Naegi and Mukuro, both in costume, were targeting a new person that day. A famous producer that raped his clients in order for them to gain popularity. Naegi hadn't told anybody about Kotoko and asked Sayaka to do the same... he wanted to investigate this for himself... the only one he could ask was Maizono and Kyoko... But now he had to keep his mind clear... There was a target to hunt. - "so Mukuro do you remember the plan?" - he asked her and she nodded - "While you enter through the window, I will reposition myself to a sniper point to protect and eliminate possible problems"- she Said to the Jester, who nodded - "Ok let's go" - The Jester said, when Mukuro grabbed him and kissed him... surprising him - "for good luck" - she said smiling... making him blush.

He then jumped off the building and swung to the other building, and infiltrated the office full of bodyguards, and secretly got to the office of the producer... Naegi knew that his target was the same producer as Kotoko's so he could investigate. Naegi then walked to the office, and was shocked when he saw that in the door was blood, Naegi quickly opened the door and saw the producer hanging from the ceiling with his wrists cut bleeding on the floor... Naegi looked serious before he used his headpiece - "Mukuro... someone killed the target before I got here" - he said serious - "Really?... who could have... Wait who are you?" - Naegi noticed she was talking to someone else - "You should be here... Bang* Bang*" - Naegi then heard some gunshots - "Mukuro?... Mukuro!?" - He panicked when she didn't answer and quickly went to where she was

...

He got there only to see a little version of him (OG costume and all(fake version of his hat) ) pointing a gun at Mukuro - "the king doesn't need weak pawns" - she said (Naegi and Mukuro heard she was a tiny girl) when a throwing knife disarmed her, the fake Jester looked at Naegi shocked before she bowed - "My king.." - She said surprising him and Mukuro - "I'm here under the order of your first hand to follow your every order and be the connection between both of you" - Mukuro looked at Naegi who even though was in costume... looked very confused - "ok... but how can I trust you if I don't know who you or this right-hand man are?" - the girl nodded and took off her hat letting her pink hair fall, surprising Naegi... it was Kotoko, Naegi (while shocked) was keeping his cool, her eyes looked blurry... like she was in a trance - "were you the one who killed him?" - Naegi asked seriously, Kotoko nodded - "My king... my master ordered me to slay him to show how useful my abilities are" - she said nonchalantly

"and what are said abilities?" - he asked her... She looked at him - "My ability to kill as a potential candidate of the Black Jester"

...

"Hi Naegi-kun" - said Kyoko to an annoyed Naegi sleeping on his desk, Naegi looked at her tired as hell, and noticed that Byakuya and Celes were with her - "are you ok?" - she asked worriedly... Naegi looked at her, and shook his head - "so... will you explain that to me?" - she said pointing at Kotoko (dressed in a coat) who was torturing Hifumi in the ground, she had a dagger pointing at his neck - "did you really think someone of your stature could get near the king... as punishment I will spill your blood" - She said while Hifumi was scared of his life Naegi sighed annoyed - "Kotoko stop... he is harmless" - she was a little mad as she released him. She then got near Naegi like she was a bodyguard and looked at Kyoko and the others - "what do you want with the King?" - she asked her... confusing Kyoko... King? She also noticed that her face was voided of emotions - "and who are you?" - Kyoko asked curiously, Kotoko glared at her - "Why should I answer" - she said starting to pull a dagger when she felt Naegi's bloodlust telling her no... which made her stop - "I'm Kotoko Utsugi, one of the candidates for the title of Black Jester and personal Guard and concubine of The King" - she said bluntly, shocking Kyoko, Byakuya, and Celes. The three of them looked at Naegi and noticed he was banging his head on the desk - "You are not my concubine... nor guard for all that matters" - he said annoyed. It was then that the door opened and a really tired Mukuro entered the room - "Hi guys... oh damn" - she said when she looked at Kotoko who was standing next to Naegi - "Hey Koto-chan Naegi looks thirsty can you get him something to drink?" - Mukuro asked, Kotoko looked at Naegi and bowed before she disappeared out of thin air in a way similar to Naegi when he escaped. Mukuro then sat next to Naegi and fell into the table tired, catching the attention of Junko and Maizono

"Ok... what is happening?" - asked Kyoko trying to get some answers, Naegi sighed - "well yesterday I discovered that someone was trying to erase all info and existence of her, going to the point of erasing memories of her... only to discover that night that... apparently someone kidnapped her and brainwash in what I can only call a Black Jester cult" - he said not really giving a fuck... he was so tired, yet this let everyone shocked, Kyoko then started analyzing the info - "ok that would explain her... but why are both of you tired" - Naegi fell to the table and Mukuro started explaining. (imagine like it was chibi versions of them)

"Well after we managed to keep her calm and not try to kill me on the way over. we went to the Headmaster's room to explain and had to stop her from trying to kill him, then after that Jin told us that she would take care of her, by lending a room until we could get info from her. So after finally separating her and letting her in the room, we went home, tired. We were about to go to sleep when after Naegi opened the door of his room we noticed that she was there waiting. So we decided she would stay with me... but every 5 mins she would try to escape to Naegi's room so we spent the whole night trying to keep her calm so she wouldn't escape" - Junko then grins - "so you too were acting like newlyweds with children?" - Mukuro blushed... yet when she saw Naegi he was fast asleep.

It was then that Kotoko appeared with a soda - "my king I have brought you your beverage" - she said before noticing Naegi was fast asleep. she then noticed everyone else and she pulled two Uzis from her sleeves. - "Nobody talk... If you disrespect the sleep of the king I will kill you" - all of them were shocked at her reaction. Maizono then calmed herself and got near Kotoko, who was looking at her suspiciously - "Hi Kotoko-chan... my name is Sayaka Maizono" - Kotoko was looking at her - "I know about you princess" - she said shocking everyone especially Maizono - "Princess?" - she asked Kotoko, who looked directly at her - "well you are The Jester's main lover so you are the Princess" - Maizono blushed, while the other girls looked at her jealously, Maizono then remembered what she wanted to say - "Koto-chan... can I ask you a question?" - she asked and Koto nodded - "could you tell me why are you so fixated on Naeg... The Jester" - Koto looked at her like she didn't understand the question - "what do You mean... I was ordered by master" - she said nonchalant catching the attention of everyone - "Master?" - asked Maizono. Kotoko nodded - "Master chose me as the representative of the Black Circus. He asked me to keep the king safe and take him today to meet him" - this surprised everyone, Kotoko then felt a hand on her head and looked up, It was Naegi

"the let's meet him" - he said before he yawned - "after I sleep for at least 3 hours"

...

Naegi (OG Costume), Maizono (in her blue jester costume (she was invited as the princess)) and Mukuro were following Kotoko through an empty mansion in the middle of the woods, They entered and followed her to the ballroom there she moves aside and bowed - "Here it is King" -Naegi looked at her and then to the door and opened it. Naegi quickly disarmed two kids dressed as him that attacked him and knocked them down.

"Wow, impressive" - Naegi heard from the other side of the ballroom, where in a little balcony was a man of 18 years looking at him and applauding - "I trained them personally and yet they were powerless against you... no wonder you are the Black Jester" - The Jester saw inside and he noticed over 100 kids (not older than 10 to 12 all wearing Jester costumes, somewhere wearing his OG costume others his Mafia and even some had his Black Jester set, They were all organized in lines and after the man spoke they all immediately bowed to him - "amazing isn't it?" - he said proudly looking at all the kids - "Your personal army is ready" - Naegi looked at all the kids... they were all brainwashed

"Who are you?" - The luckster asked the man - "Oh how are my manners. I am your humble servant Litos Yusa" - he said bowing to him, Naegi started walking to the center of the ballroom followed by Mukuro and Sayaka, Naegi looked around and he even recognized some faces, behind some masks, from reports of disappearance - "quite an army you have here" - Naegi said jokingly... before his face turned serious - "what are your plans with it?" -the man grin before bowing again - "whatever you want with it My Lord... after all, they are yours to command" - this surprised Maizono and Mukuro - "And can I ask, why would you give me this gift?"

"to please you, my lord, after all, I know your true secret" - he said, surprising Mukuro and Sayaka - "and what would be that secret?" - He asked equally curious - "well... isn't obvious?... the secret that you are a god" - he said while his eyes turned into madness, Naegi stared at him - "you see I used to be one of the guards of the General... and I used to hate myself for it... I joined the military cause I thought I could change the world, and yet I just cover myself in fear from the General. Even if I hated every single day working for him, I feared that if I didn't obey I would end up just like all the victims" - he started explaining, his face showing more and more madness - "but it all changed the day you came" - he said calming a little bit - "you see I saw you kill him... I saw how you overpowered him so quickly, how you stood Mighty in front of him. And after you killed him... I felt happy" - he said smiling crazy - "It was then that I noticed the truth... you are not a mortal man, you must be a god, a Reaper smiting the sinners" - He said going crazy again - "So from that day I decided to follow you, to worship you as my God. At first, it was difficult, even if I managed to gather some people to join... they quickly left after seeing what we should be doing... so in order to keep your church pure... I sacrificed them for you" - Naegi clenched his teeth mad - "So I decided to take a new approach. You see all these children are victims of this ugly world: Raped, Abused, Tortured, Starved, Burned. they all have suffered it in a way or another. So I chose them to join as your worshippers, to serve you unconditionally" - He said while pointed at all the children - "But in order to do that I had to erase who they were and turned them into what they are"

"you fool" -Said Naegi trying to not look at him - "you say you did this for me... yet you only turned kids into murderers" - he said shocking Litos - "My lord... what do you mean... I DID THIS FOR YOU!"- he screamed not angry - "I TOOK THEM FROM HORRIBLE HOUSES, HORRIBLE FAMILIES... ALL SO THEY CAN FOLLOW YOU, SERVE YOU IN YOUR JUSTICE"- he said scared of Naegi's rejection, but then he smiled filled with madness again - "I see... you don't like it" - he said smiling insanely shocking the three of them - "I must have made a mistake... I can't see where I was wrong... but I'm also not a God" - he then holds his head like he was joking - "But I can see that my lord is not pleased, it must be the lack of blood" - Naegi looked at him shocked when he noticed what he was doing - "wait..." - Naegi tried to talk

"Ok, my children... Kill each other to show your love to God!" - he ordered happy. And in trance, all the kids pulled out their weapons and started attacking each other - "No! Wait!" - Naegi screamed trying to stop them, but it was in vain the kids were killing each other, Naegi and Mukuro immediately started knocking out kids to stop them, but they were too many - "Naegi we can't stop them... Naegi?" - she said noticing Naegi getting angrier and angrier

"ENOUGH!" - Naegi screamed releasing his bloodlust... that stopped and paralyzed everyone there, He then walked and appeared in front of Litos - "Order them to stop" - he said looking menacingly - "but... My Lord" - yet Naegi's glare didn't stop. Litos the smiled... after all he was right... he could see it. In front of him was an Image of the grim reaper - "Ok my Lord" - he said with a face of a man that was staring directly at god - "Everyone stop" - all the surviving children then stopped trying to kill each other. Naegi then turned around and dropped from the balcony leaving Litos smiling at the sky

"should we kill him?" - asked Mukuro while Naegi was walking to them, then both looked shocked when they saw that his eyes were glowing crimson, Naegi then crossed them - "there's no point... he is just mad from his love to God" - he said going outside.

...

Jin, Kyoko, and a group of policemen and paramedics came to the abandoned Mansion, the policemen were capturing Litos and helping all the alive children, and covering all the dead ones with blankets, while the doctors were checking the vitals of the kids and helping all the ones who were wounded. Jin looked at all of this in disgust - "all this lost potential" - he said before he and Kyoko started walking to the woods a little... only to find Naegi Punching a tree until his hand was bleeding, and him crying - "so what should we do?" - he asked Naegi - "return all the kids to their families ... I'll ... take care of Kotoko... after all, I was the one who killed her family - he said starting to feel disgusted at his words -"are you ok?" - he asked yet Naegi was too mad to answer - "Naegi you should know..." - Yet Naegi interrupted him - "you don't have to say anything Jin... this is my burden. It's just... I'm I doing the right thing?" - He said shocking Kyoko - "all this time I thought I was on the right path... but because of me... all those kids died" -Naegi was crying when he felt Kyoko hug him... surprising him.

"Naegi-kun... I don't know if this is the right path... but always remember that you don't have to hold the burden... remember we are all here to help you" - she said before he holds her to cry. Jin looked at this - *Naegi I'm sorry* - he thought while seeing this scene - *all this time I wanted to help you turn into an assassin... yet I'm forgetting that you are still a kid... a kid with so much weight on your shoulders* - He then looked at Naegi and Kyoko and gathered the strength

"Naegi-kun... Kyoko-chan... it's time I tell you the truth"

 **this is the end of the chapter...**

 **So the next chapter is probably going to be a flashback about the story of Sora, Jin, Kyoko's mother and Alice's father**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **and please review if you did.. or didn't**

 **secret ending**

Two policemen were walking through and empty dark hallway. Water dripping from the ceiling, rats running at the sight of them. They got to a huge metal door and opened it. inside was Litos with a stray jacket, a muzzle and his feet's chained to the wall - "we came to feed you prisoner 1179" - said one of the guards bringing a plate of food while the other took off his muzzle

after they finished, they left and Litos stared at the sky

"Don't worry My Lord... I know this is a test of my faith... but fear not I will escape and follow you will again"


	34. Chapter 33

**Welcome to the New chapter**

 **This is a flashback chapter**

 **... enjoy**

 **BTW Alice's dad name is... Stein Cheshire**

 **...**

 **Chapter 33: Jin the Ultimate detective**

Jin Kirigiri 15 years old, was walking to the entrance of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. He was a 6.1 boy wearing a white shirt with long sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes and black gloves. He was chosen to the school as the Ultimate Detective and he was excited to go. Jin was about to enter when he felt someone grab his shoulder, Jin looked back and smiled when he saw his two best friends Stein Cheshire and Sora Lupos. Stein was the one holding his shoulder while smiling... he was a teen of the same age as Jin with brown hair and a surgeon open lab coat with a t-shirt that had a face of Albert Einstein (self-reference). He was chosen by the school as the Ultimate Scientist thanks to his great advances on the side of science ( his help in the Human Genome Project and the design of Hubble Space Telescope), and his other friend Sora... looked bored. He was a boy of 5.3 with spiky black hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, gray sweatpants, and green slippers, Jin looked at Sora surprised

"Um. Sora are you sure you want to enter that way?" - Jin asked, getting a blank stare from Sora - "well it's not like I care about what they think of me" - he said calmly... Unlike Jin and Stein, Sora had to keep his Ultimate Talent a secret... contrary to how he looked, He was the Ultimate Assassin. He was raised from a family of assassins since birth. And with the help of Jin and Stein, he had risen to the title of The Black Jester. - "you know you could act a little more excited" - Said Jin smiling teasingly, and Sora Flipped him off.

They all entered their classroom they were the classroom 58th. When they entered they were surprised to see the other classmates (I won't describe the all other 13, only some of them but If you want you can help me create some of them maybe they'll affect the future stories), There was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a hat, He got close to them - "Hey guys... my name is Kohichi Kizakura, I'm known as the Ultimate Info Broker... If there's something you want to know I can get you the answer... for a reasonable price" - He said grinning. Jin looked at him surprised - "So as a special first-time service I will give you Information about um... Three of the other students" - Jin looked at his friends... and they shrug their shoulders... Jin looked around and noticed another blond guy with a high and mighty attitude... - "how about him?" - he asked, Kohichi, Kohichi looked who he was talking about - "wow you chose a good one. That is Kijo Togami. Heir of the Togami family. He is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. From his other 5 brothers, he was chosen as the Heir thanks to his intelligence and business management abilities" -He explained to them - "anybody else?" - he asked It was Stein then that pointed someone, a Nerdish girl with glasses... Her head was a mess and was wearing a doctor uniform - "ohh her well she is Ryouko Kasugano she is the Ultimate Surgeon, She has saved over 20 no savable cases... she is also named the wingless angel for him almost miracles surgeries" - Stein looked at her surprised... so there was another genius like him... Interesting - "anybody else?" - Sora then Sighed... "what about that girl?" - he said... Jin quickly looked where he was pointing, and his eyes went wide... His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. It was a Beautiful girl with lavender hair and purple eyes, she was smiling while talking to another girl - "ohh Sora-chan, someone caught your eye?" - He said making Sora a little mad, who was going to pull a knife when Stein stopped him - "She is Sinon Yukisa, The Ultimate FBI girl" - He started explaining - "She is famous for her police work... able to bust over 20 gangs, catching a serial killer and even getting to the rank of chief of police in Tokyo... well That's all the free info I'm willing to give... see ya" - he said as he left, Sora looked at Sinon suspiciously - "Hey Jin I think we may have a problem" - he said grabbing Jin... but he then noticed he wasn't responding, when he turned to see him... he saw him staring at Sinon like he was in love - "Jin!"- Sora said shocking Jin and returning him to reality - "uh?" - Jin then looked at Sora who was looking at him displeased - "you said something Sora?"- Sora then facepalmed himself - "you know... you could concentrate more and stop acting like a love-struck puppy" - Jin Blushed embarrassed - "Sorry I... I don't know what came to me" - Sora sighed - "well here is your opportunity... because she is coming"- He said shocking Jin who turned around seeing that she was getting closer, and started panicking - "what should I do Sora?" - he said holding Sora's shoulder and shaking him... he sighed annoyed while shaking - "I still can't believe you are one of the smartest people I know" - Jin then stopped - "ok Sora.. act cool" - he said making Sora facepalm himself

"Hi... My name is Sinon, I'm the ultimate FBI" - she said smiling... Making Jin stare in awe. Sora looked at her not interested - "we knew that already... So why did you come?' - Jin looked at Sora a little mad because of how disrespectful he sounded, and then looked at Sinon - "sorry for my friend... he is just... tired" - Jin tried to explain tired "Ohh I don't mind it" - she said smiling. Jin's heart skipped a beat while his face had a tinge of pink - "To be honest I came because my friend told me you two looked cute" - she said making Jin blush and Sora...still be uninterested, she then looked at both of them - "so... can you please introduce yourselves?" - Jin was too nervous to talk so Sora talked first - "My Name is Sora Lupos... and I'm the Ultimate assassin" - this shocked Sinon and Jin, Jin then hit Sora in the head - "Sorry he always says that... actually he is the ultimate spy" - he said laughing embarrassed, while Sora glare at him... when Sora was called to Hope's Peak they told him to tell everyone else his talent as the Ultimate spy, Sinon smiled understanding the mistake - "He is Stein and I'm Jin Kirigiri.. the Ultimate detective" - Sinon was surprised... before she looked a little mad - "You are from the Kirigiri family?" - she asked, surprising Jin... she looked mad - "Then I know I don't like you" - she said averting her eyes from him... mad... while shocking Jin - "The Kirigiri's are always pretentious and selfish" - she said - "Ever since I was a little girl I been helping the police with cases and Captures... Yet every time we had to work with the Kirigiri's, are probably my worst experiences... They act like they are better than other... like they are smarter yet most of the times I worked with them the criminal ends up dead" - She said mad... Sora looked at her - *It's not that surprising after all that's when the Jester kills the murderer* - he thought, Sinon then turned herself - "that's why I don't like you" - she then left, Sora then looked at Jin... who looked gray and cracked

They were in P.E class, they were all playing basketball (a way of making them join together as classmates). They all played a match of the first one to 30 points... Yet Jin's team lost thanks to the fact Jin was so depressed he didn't want to move... after the game, Jin's team got out of the court mad - "Dammit we lost because of him" - they were saying while Stein and Sora listened (they were on the other team). Sora looked at Stein who smiled at him... Making Sora sigh. He picked up the ball and then went to where Jin was - "hey man let's play " - Sora said, spinning the ball on his finger, Jin looked at him, depressed - "I'm not in the mood Sora" - Sora looked at him, before he threw the ball directly at Jin's face, before it bounced back to his hand - "Hey What the Hell Sora!?" - Jin screamed angry getting the attention of everyone - "well seeing you act like that makes me mad... no wonder you failed" - Jin looked shocked before he got mad - "What is that supposed to mean?" - He said glaring Sora... to no avail - "well you gave up after one try... you are so heroic" - he said sarcastic... making Jin angry who took the ball from him - "You know what... Let's play... I'm going to destroy you" - Sora then grinned. They both then took their position it was Jin first serve - "First to 21" - Sora then gave him the ball - "you better be ready, because I'm going to" - but before he could finish the sentence Jin scored a basket - "2 points... you know if you keep it this way is going to be an easy win" - Sora was surprised before he smiled evilly... They then both started playing basketball... surprising everyone else... they were extremely good, the score was 18 to 17 winning Jin. "look Sinon... they look so cool" - said one of Sinon's friends... Sinon then turned around and she saw them... She then noticed Jin smiling and blushed before she noticed her face and turned around - "so he can play... so what?" - she said in denial. Jin ended up winning, so Sora got close and congratulate him - "Thanks, Sora" - said Jin surprising him - "Now I feel better" - Sora smiled.

...

Two months later (sorry for off-screen)

Sora, Jin, and Stein were walking to the school. Stein then looked at his phone - "oh sorry guys but we have to cut ways" - he said confusing both of them - "what?... Why?" - asked Jin surprised - "well I didn't want to tell you guys now, but... I have a girlfriend" - he said proudly making a pose while Sora (bored) was shaking his lab coat as a cape - "I started dating Ryouko... so I have to go meet her... sorry guys" - he then ran off, leaving Jin and Sora confused. But decided to ignore it. So they kept waiting - "Sora-kun wait" - they heard behind them, it was Sinon... Jin blushed while Sora looked annoyed... during the last two months Sora and Sinon had gotten close as friends, Jin too was trying to become friends but he... failed miserably - "Um. Sora before we start classes can I talk to you... alone?" - Sora was curious and nodded before he also left with Sinon... leaving Jin alone

Sora followed Sinon until they stop in the hallway, Sora was confused... what did she want to tell him... she was blushing - "Sora-kun... I like you" - she said blushing when Sora stared at her "... No, you don't" - He said shocking her, who looked confused at him - "What do you mean... of course I do" - she said a little hurt over his answer, Sora stared at her - "No you don't Sinon...You are in love with Jin aren't you?" - Her eyes went wide before she got mad - "no I don't... I like you" -Sora then smiled - "Sinon... I have seen you stare at him" - Her face then turned red of embarrassment - "you have the same puppy love stare that he has when he sees you... so why lie about it?" - she then got a little sad, and stared at the floor - "well... the reason is... I... was really mean to him on that day... but I was mistaken... Because he was a Kirigiri I thought that he was cocky and pretentious but... actually he is really nice and gentle. So I feel bad about how I treated him" - Sora sighed - "so instead of apologizing and talking to him you tried to date me to cover your feelings?" - she started blushing embarrassed. Making him sigh even more - " He's not angry" - he said surprising her - "in fact, he is dumbfounded in love with you" - she was surprised. Before he started walking... - "also Sinon... Next time choose better who you try to fake in love with" - he said confusing her "after all I'm gay"

...

"so who is the target?" - asked Sora while him and his friends were riding a limousine to the target - "today is a slow day... we have to hunt the president of a small company... that won't be an issue" - he said reading the report - "but the problem is that Sinon is with the police helping them and guarding him. so.." - Sora then looked at him confused, Jin then gave him a black mask... Sora looked at it on Jin's hand - "... No"- he said "But this is in case something happens... we can't have her learn your Identity" - Jin explained... Sora looked at him and unwillingly took the mask - "just so you know... fuck you" - he said annoyed while Stein was trying to hold the laughter.

Sora's car stopped in front of the building and he went out... immediately surrounded by the police, Sinon pointed her gun at him - "you are under arrest Black Jester... give yourself up" - she said before the Jester smiled and dash to the police, As a reaction they started shooting him, but he dodges it easily, he then ran to the wall and ran upward to get to the second floor, where an open window was waiting, the police looked at him - "Wait" - screamed Sinon before they followed him... Because all of the security was outside inside was a cakewalk. Sora quickly knocked up all of the guards, before he got to the door of the office.  
He was about to open it before he felt doubt... so he moved aside and opened it, when he started hearing gunshots... by the sound he knew it was a revolver... so after 6 shot he entered inside has an old man staring at him, shocked and scared, he was holding an empty revolver. Sora looked at him - "please... forgive..." -but before he could say anything Sora shot him in the head - "freeze" - he heard behind him, and after he turned around he saw Sinon aiming at him - "you are under arrest for the murder" - the Jester grin before he let something round fall, Sinon looked at it confused, that thing then started quickly releasing smoke, filling the whole room in a matter of seconds, Surprised Sinon started looking for him in the hallway, but slipped on the stair, she was about to fall when she noticed somebody holding her, it was Jin - "are you ok Sinon-san?" - she looked at him surprised and confused - "Kirigiri-san what are you doing here?" - Jin noticed his mistake and thought quickly on an answer - "I been hunting The Jester for some time now... I heard he was here so I came to stop him" - Jin then looked at the dead president - "yet it looks like I failed" - he said looking disappointed (faking it), he then stared at her - "are you ok?" - he said smiling gently... and Sinon blushed before she looked sad - "I failed to save him... I..." - yet she was interrupted when Jin gently pat her head, she looked at him surprised he still was smiling at her - "We failed... and it sucks... but as long as we are ok we can keep trying" - her eyes went wide and blushed... before she pouted Why Sora had to be right

 **Well, this is the end of the first part of Jin's flashback... I know there's a lot of off-screen scenes but If I have written everything it would take at least 13 chapters... so I thought... If you want maybe I will create another series about Jin's life in Hope peaks with Sora and the others... the reason I don't know if to make it is because it would have too many OG characters... so If you like the Idea tell me**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **If you didn't please tell me what's wrong**

 **and If you want you could help me with suggestions**


	35. Chapter 34

**Welcome to the second part of the Jin's flashback**

 **to:**

 **KnightSpark** **chapter 34 . 3m ago**

 **Knocked up? Don't you mean knocked out?**

 **yes... yes I did sorry**

 **...**

 **Chapter 34: Jin the Headmaster**

A small 3 year Kyoko was playing in the park she was playing around while her parents were looking at her from a bench, Jin was holding his wife Sinon while she rested on his chest - "ah this is life" - said Jin, Sinon started giggling making Jin blush - "you are so cute when you say stuff like that" - Jin's face turned completely red, before Sinon looked at him, and got close to him - "That's why I love you" - she then kissed him... and he returned the favor. He was the Happiest man alive, he had married the girl of his dreams, he had a beautiful daughter... there was nothing he could ask anymore

*thump*

"Ouch!" - They heard Kyoko complain, she had fallen to the floor and her knee was bleeding... she was about to cry... and Jin quickly stood, but Sinon stopped him - "Jin look" - she said and he saw a little boy (same age as Kyoko) running to Kyoko... he was a young boy with a lime green hoodie and white shorts, Brown spiky hair with an ahoge, and green eyes. He was being followed by a girl younger than him with black hair - "are you ok?" - asked the boy. Kyoko looked at the boy surprised... he was worried for her - "It hurts" - complained Kyoko, The boy thought for a second before he pulled a band-aid from his pocket, opened it and put it in Kyoko's knee - "there... it should feel better" - he said smiling... Kyoko then cleaned her face and looked at the boy - "who are you?" - she asked, the boy then smiled again - "my name is Makoto Naegi, and this is my sister Komaru" - he said presenting his sister... who was behind him hiding looking at Kyoko shyly - "and what's your name?" - he asked her - "I'm Kyoko Kirigiri" - mini Naegi then placed his hand to help her get up - "Do you want to play with us?" -Kyoko blushed but nodded... taking his hand. Naegi then helped her up and they all ran to play

"aw! they look so cute" - said Sinon looking at them... she then felt Jin get up and a bloodthirst coming from Jin, she looked at him and he was cocking his gun - "who does this punk think he is?" - Sinon giggled before she grabbed his arm - "Jin doesn't be like that... let the kids play, I want to be with you" - Jin calmed down and blushed. He was happy

...

...

That day was raining... Jin and Sinon were standing in front of a grave, around him he could see all his ex-classmates from his time in Hope's Peak. They all looked sad at the grave, Ryouko Kasugano was holding a little crying girl... same age as Kyoko and tears were falling from her eyes as well, a priest stood in front of the grave and looked at all of them

"here we meet to say our farewell's to a man, a husband, a friend. Stein Cheshire was an outstanding man, a role model to every kid in the future. He was a gentle, hardworking man. A man that spent his entire life trying to help humanity as a whole. And succeeded to use his intelligence, not for self-gain... but to help others than himself. So today we give our graces and say farewell to him... not only for respect... but of how close we were to him"

...

After the funeral they joined inside for a friendly reunion to give their condolences to the widow, Jin told Sinon to talk with Ryouko to help her weep... While doing that Jin went outside... in front of Stein's grave was Sora wearing a black cloak and looking at his gravestone - "I can't believe he was the first to go" - said Jin softly while Sora stared at the gravestone - "it's Ironic" - responded Sora - "The creator died before the destroyer, it's kind of sad" - Jin stood next to Sora both looking at the grave. Jin then smiled - "hey Sora how's been your life... I heard you took a student"

"Jin... I want you to stop working with me" - said Sora... yet Jin didn't react - "Sora... you see one death and start shaking on your boots" - he said, Sora sighed - "Jin... I felt bad" - he said shocking Jin... who looked at him surprised - "Seeing Ryouko crying... seeing his daughter crying it made me think... You see I have never been a family type of person. Yet both of you were always this way... so unlike me, you have a lot to lose, Sinon, Kyoko" - he then looked at Jin - "they need you more than me... if you died... who would take care of them?... I can't let them go through that"- he then closed his eyes - "so it's better to not risk it. So I'm asking you to please stop" - Jin looked surprised but then smiled - "wow that is the first time you actually looked like you cared about somebody else... yet it is true that he and I knew the truth about you being a nice guy... but I can't stop helping you" - he said smiling gently - "If I stopped you would have to carry all the weight of being the Jester alone" -Sora then sighed - "do what you want" - he said before he left to the reunion

...

...

2 years later

Sora was on a mission. He was on the hunt of a corrupt politician... one who had a lot of power. He used his power destroy every opposition he had. He was a man with the power to bring down Humanity... Yet now he had Sora's blade on his throat... and was not scared - "so you are the Black Jester... you look younger than I thought... Sora Lupos" - Sora stared at him suspiciously... the man smiled

"so what are you waiting for... kill me" - he said to Sora, trying to tempt him - "what did you do?" - asked, the man laughed - "I don't mind dying today, because even if I die... I have already won" - Sora looked mad and cut off his head.

He returned to his family as quickly as he could...he had a bad feeling. His family all lived in a mansion... It was tradition for the family to live together, after all even if only one was chosen as the Jester... they were all trained together"

Sora hadn't returned to that place in years. While being the prodigy he was always considered the black sheep of the family. He didn't have anybody he cared about. But to have them all die. Sora entered and the intense smell of blood filled his nose. He then opened the door and his eyes went wide...everyone was dead... his parents, his sister, his aunt, uncle... they were all dead... there was only one person who could kill them... Him. He then noticed and quickly called Jin

Jin was at his office, he was still working his normal job as a detective when his phone started ringing - "who could it be at this hour?" - he asked before he took it - "Jin it's that you!?" - he heard Sora say worried almost screaming - "Answer me Dammit!" - he screamed, Shocking Jin - "Sora it's me... calm down" - Jin said while listening Sora sigh in relief - "Jin... go home now!"- Sora ordered him - "Sora what's happening?" - Jin asked concerned... what was making him be so afraid - "He appeared" - he said, Jin hands tensed and dropped his pen - "are you sure?" - he asked... it couldn't be true - "Yes.. he killed my whole family... only he can... the only man who can fight the Jester... the King of death " - Jin then dropped his phone and ran to the door - "Jin?... Jin?!

...

...

Jin got to his house as fast as he could. He drifted when he got to his house and got out as fast as he could. He got to the door and noticed that his door was open. He opened it scared and noticed that his house was a mess - "Sinon!? Kyoko!?"- he ran inside, searching for them while screaming their names, He then got to Kyoko's room, and started shaking, his eyes went wide right there in her room was Sinon... she was in the floor blood surrounding her - "Sinon!" - he screamed before he got on the floor and hold her - "Sinon... Sinon please!" - he begged. she then opened her eyes - "Jin?" - she asked weakly, she then smiled at him - "I'm not going to make it" - Jin started panicking - "but at least I was able to save Kyoko... she is in our room" - her eyes were closing, Jin screamed panicking but she then died... right in his hands.

He went to his room a defeated man. He then opened his wardrobe where he found a sleeping Kyoko on there, He picked her up while every ally of his got to the house. Sora Everyone saw Jin fall to his knees while holding Kyoko. His eyes were blurry he had given up

...

...

"Jin... how are you hanging" - Said Sora after Sinon's funeral, Jin was silent... he didn't want to talk yet he knew that Sora wasn't going to leave _ "it's not easy... It hurts" - he said his voice shaking - "How are you... did any of them survived" -Sora sighed - "Only my little brother survived... He has been living in the medicine University housing... so he was safe from the mass murder... Yet today is not about me" - he said Jin winced in pain

"where is Kyoko?" - He asked, Jin looked at him - "She is with my father, I didn't want her to see her mother dead"- Jin and Sora then stayed silent for a couple of minutes...before Jin stood - "Sora... I'm leaving" - he said yet Sora didn't react, he understood - "are you sure... what about your daughter?"

"She is better without me. I don't want to a reminder how I ruined our family" - Sora then sighed - "Jin... you will rise again... you haven't failed" - Sora then turned around... and before he left said - "After all you are the only person I can depend"

Sora then went back to the hotel he was staying - *Cough Cough* - he started coughing, before he checked his hand... it had blood - "Stein, Jin I guess I don't have a lot of time" - he then pulled out a pill bottle and took 2 of the pills inside (Stein anti-cancer pills). He got to his room where a little girl of 5 years old was waiting for him... She had green hair and green eyes

"Hi, Sora... where are we going now?"

 **This is the end of the chapter. this is the end of Jin's Origin, after this, we'll return to our favorite Assassin.  
**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Please review If you did... or didn't**

 **and leave your suggestions**


	36. Chapter 35

**Welcome to the New Chapter**

 **Just to remind everyone... this happened after the flashback**

 **Lemon**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 35: The truth**

Naegi and Kyoko were shocked... Jin had just told the real story... the truth about Sora and him... about everything. Naegi then looked at the floor, The silence only interrupted by the sounds of ambulances, Kyoko looked worried at Naegi, the truth hurts her yeah... but the pain he must be suffering would even bigger than hers, she couldn't see his face since his hair was covering his eyes. Out of nowhere Jin then bowed - "I'm sorry Naegi-kun... I... I been using you all this time" - he said shocking even Kyoko who couldn't keep her cool and her face was showing her true reaction - "all this time I been sending you on specific missions so you would train, get stronger... all that so you could avenge her... so you could avenge Sinon" - he said feeling guilt, He had been holding all this pain, and now he was afraid of how he would react - "Naegi, I'm sorry, I ... I just wanted to avenge her... I placed so much pressure and pain on you... I'm sorry" - Kyoko and Jin looked worried at Naegi and were surprised to see his usual gentle smile

"Jin you are apologizing to the wrong person... It may be true I have suffered a lot during my job as the Jester, both physically and mentally" - Jin winced when he heard this - "and I know there have been moments when is too cruel... days like today (remember that they were just outside of the kids cult)" - he then smiled, surprising both of them - "but not a single day I have been doubtful of my choices"- Jin's eyes went wide - "you didn't force me to be the Jester... you didn't even ask me about anything... in fact it was I that asked for your help. And even if it was to help to your vengeance you helped me become stronger and helped me handle the pain even a little... so I can't blame you for what you did" - He then looked at Kyoko who was looking at him, her face shocked of the compassion of the boy - "but that said, the one you should be apologizing is Kyoko" - he said making her eyes wide - "She is your daughter, so you should ask for her forgiveness for not being there for her" - Jin looked at Kyoko who was looking scared at him

"I'll leave you too now... I have to go check on Kotoko. Also, I have to call my parents... I have to see if they can take care of her" - he then left, leaving Kyoko and Jin alone. Jin stood up and looked at Kyoko - "Kyoko" -he tried to touch her but she pushed him away - "no don't touch me!" - she screamed surprising Jin - "I can't" - Jin was surprised, she was never a type of person who would show her feelings, yet here she was, shaking in fear - "You left... you chose to abandon me... just because Naegi told you to apologize doesn't mean you can just come and ask me" - she then turned around she didn't know why she was saying all of this... she normally would just let it go, yet seeing Naegi handle with his issues made her find that hers were bigger and more painful than she thought. her eyes then went wide. could it be that Naegi was able to bring out her true feelings? - "Kyoko...I'm sorry" - she heard Jin say behind her, bringing her back to reality

"I know I screwed up... I was supposed to be there for you, I was supposed to protect you... but I wasn't... and I can't ask for your forgiveness" - he said heartfelt - "But if you could give me another chance... I want to show you I have changed"- Kyoko could feel that his words were true... she could feel he was really feeling guilty... but she couldn't just forget it, yet she could also feel Naegi's word resonating inside of her - "ok" - she said, surprising Jin - "don't get it wrong... It's not that I'm forgiving you... just... I will give you another chance" - Jin was surprised before he smiled gently, He then noticed she was shaking from the cold. So, to her surprise, gave her his coat. She then looked at him seeing that he was smiling - "Let's go home"

...

...

Naegi was laying on his bed. He just had a long conversation with his mom about if she could take care of Kotoko, after a lot of disagreement, thanks to Komaru they were able to convince her to adopt Kotoko... So now he was tired just laying on his bed

*knock, Knock*

Naegi heard someone knocking on his door, he stood up and walked to his door, after he opened it he was surprised to see Kyoko there... she was looking thoughtfully, she then looked at Naegi who was smiling at her - "Hi Kyoko, how are you?"- he said smiling... making her blush- "Naegi... could we talk inside?"- Naegi nodded and let her in. She walked to his bed... and for some reason, Naegi felt déjà vu, but ignored it - "Naegi... lately, I been feeling... scared" - she said surprising Naegi, while still have her emotional moments, Kyoko was never a type of girl that talked about her feelings

"and... I don't know who else to talk with" - Naegi then sat and held her hand, she looked at his eyes, noticing that he was there to give her a helping hand - "Lately I been started to feel more emotions that I have in my life. regret, sadness, fear... All these feelings I have been keeping in check are now running loose" - she then looked at the floor - "Also I have started to be more open with people... and that scares me" - Naegi could notice Kyoko's voice shaking... he knew she had been holding all of this for a long time - "And meeting more people just makes me be more afraid... afraid of being betrayed... of being abandoned again" - Naegi's eyes went wide when he saw her crying - "and... I ... don't know... how to ... handle it" - she said between sobs.

She then was surprised when Naegi started hugging her, she didn't know what to do - "Kyoko, I know it's scary meeting new people... that it hurts being alone, yet you shouldn't hold it in" - he said surprising her - "Our feelings it's what makes us humans... so to negate them would only bring us pain" - he then let her go and smiled at her - "so even if is to me... I want you to trust me... I want to help you... and even if it takes me years to gain said trust I will be here to help you... to listen to you, to not leave you alone" - Kyoko was shocked... nobody had treated her like that before... while everyone looked at her like a cold detective... she could feel that Naegi's eyes could look directly at her soul, maybe it was his assassin eyes looking at her...but she knew that he was being sincere... and it felt good. Kyoko then gulped

"Naegi-kun... can I show you something?" - she asked shyly... The luckster then nodded... she was afraid to show him... but she had to, she then took one of her gloves, surprising the luckster... they were burned - "Ugly isn't it? This happened to me when I was betrayed in a case when I was younger... After my dad abandoned me I always felt that it was because I wasn't good enough... so I worked harder, all to become the best detective. Yet on my first case, I was betrayed by my partner and ended deformed ... Maybe that's why I don't trust people" - she then looked at Naegi surprising her... he was pouting

"Kyoko you are not deformed" - he said surprising her, he then hold her burned hand, before he started smiling at her gently - "You are beautiful the way you are, so you don't have to hide it" - Kyoko's heart was pounding hard... she was happy, she then couldn't control herself and kissed the Luckster... shocking him, after the kiss, she then noticed what she did and blushed - "sorry I.." - yet she was interrupted by Naegi who kissed her, at first she was surprised, but then got into it and returned the kiss...

Both fell on the bed still making out, Naegi ended the kiss he looked at her and blushed... she looked beautiful her lavender hair resting on the bed - "Kyoko you are beautiful" - he said making her blush, they both kissed again, she knew where this was going... but she didn't want to stop - "Naegi... I want to go all the way"- she said blushing... making him blush as well - "are you sure?" - she then smiled at him... a smile that shines like the sun - "Yes... because I love you" - Naegi's face burst red... making her giggle - "Is this what happens every time you are with a girl" -she said... making him embarrassed, Kyoko then leaned again and kissed him. They started to get into it and started undressing until they had no more clothes

Naegi blushed because of how beautiful she was... and Kyoko was surprised over the size of his... little friend, while distracted Naegi started kissing her neck, making her moan, he moved kiss by kiss until he got to her nipple and started playing with it, then his hand went to her slit and started rubbing it... Kyoko couldn't control her moan... she had never masturbated yet now it felt good, after a couple of minutes she was completely wet, and Naegi looked at her with a devilish smile - "you liked that didn't you?" - he asked making her blush, he then guided his dick to her entrance... before blushing - "are you sure?" - he asked her, yet she smiled - "I want to feel everything from you"- Naegi nodded and pushed inside... making her wince over the sudden guest. He then kissed her to help her with the pain.

After a couple of minutes, Naegi started moving... making her moan, her moans echoed the room, making Naegi hornier. On the other hand, Kyoko was feeling good, having him inside her... was something so good she couldn't explain it. Naegi then pulled her up fucking her on top of him, she started moaning even harder, he was so deep inside her

She couldn't hold it more and she came, making her so tight that Naegi exploded inside her, She could feel streak after streak of semen going inside her... filling every part of her pussy. After they finished their orgasms they both fell on the bed, Naegi pulling out of her, They both looked at each other one last time and kissed. After the kiss, Kyoko covered herself with his blanket while Naegi covered half of himself.

"Naegi... just so you know... I'm not forcing a relationship with you" - she said surprising the boy - "This was my choice... and when you make yours on who you love... I will accept it even if is not me" - Naegi then blushed... he felt guilty after all there was a lot of girls who liked him... yet he couldn't choose one

"so what did you do with the surviving kids?" - she asked trying to change the subject after she noticed his face of guilt... yet she noticed that the theme she chose was even worse, making her feel embarrassed, Naegi smiled at her noticing what she was trying to do and thanked her - "well Kotoko was adopted by my parents... and all the other kids are now in a high-class orphanage I made with the Jester's money" - Kyoko was surprised on how generous he was - "I would give them all happy families... but I can't" - he said a little sad, but then she kissed his forehead - "it's ok... you did a lot, I bet they are grateful. But do you think Kotoko is going to be ok with your parents?"

"I will... It's my Job as his bodyguard to protect them"- said Kotoko coming out of Naegi's closet... Kyoko and Naegi looked at her in shocked... before they noticed how they were... and both blushed

...

...

 **This is the end of the chapter**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Please review if you did... or didn't  
**

 **and if you want to leave suggestions  
**


	37. Chapter 36

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **Enjoy**

 **Lime**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 36: New family**

Naegi woke up and went to the lobby. He was personally taking Kotoko to his house and had to meet with her. When he found Kotoko, she was talking with Maizono, Celes, and Hina... while Kyoko was on the corner... her face burning red, he got close to her confused - "Kyoko what's happening?" - Kyoko looked at Naegi and blushed more.

Knowing she wasn't going to talk he decided to walk to where the group was, trying to eavesdrop what they were talking about - "that's when he placed his pen..." - Naegi quickly interrupted her. He was blushing, then he noticed the other girls all looking at him a little mad - "so... now Kyoko?" - asked Celes. Naegi didn't know what to answer. Maizono then got close to Kotoko - "hey sweetie, could you get Naegi something to eat please?" - Kotoko smiled and nodded... running to the kitchen. Nervously Naegi looked at the girls who were smiling at him devilish - "you know we feel a little jealous" - said Maizono hugging seductively at Naegi - "So how about we get our turn?" - they then pulled Naegi to a room

...

...

Naegi walked out, barely walking. He just had sex with every single one of them... even Kyoko. And now he was drained out, Naegi got back he saw Kotoko looking for him, He got close and noticed that she had searched breakfast for him, not too much, just cereal with milk (which was now soggy), and apple and orange juice. Naegi then pat her on the head... making her smile before he started eating everything.

After eating he was now ready to take Kotoko to his house, he was about to leave when he noticed that the girls were all dressed in casual clothes waiting for him - "Why are you dressed like that?" - he asked... knowing and fearing the answer - "well, we want to go" - said Hina excited (ps. Sakura was on a date with her boyfriend)... Naegi wanted to refuse... but he couldn't... he was too shy... so he only sighed

Komaru was in the living room playing a video game to pass the time, she was excited to see her brother again... and now he was bringing a little sister for her... she would finally be able to act as an older sister. She giggled when she then heard the doorbell ringing. She quickly stood up and ran to the door - "Oni..." - she stopped when to her surprise Makoto was blushing embarrassed... he was surrounded by girls - "Hi Komaru"

Naegi was sitting looking at the ground embarrassed, he could feel the angry stares of Komaru looking at him... she was on a chair looking like a disapproving mother - "so... why are they here?" - she asked talking about the girls who were competing to see who could cling better of the luckster (except Kyoko who was sitting on the couch... blushing) - "well they wanted to come and vi..." - yet he was interrupted by Kotoko

"All his concubines wanted to spend time with him" - she said... shocking both Makoto and Komaru... and surprising all the girls - "Con...Con... Concubines?!" - screamed Komaru... making Makoto nervous. Komaru then looked at him steam coming from her ears, the luckster raised his hands nervous - "Komaru it's not what you think... " - yet Komaru was still mad

"Oni-chan you perverted BAKA!"

...

...

They were all eating dinner with Naegi's parents. They were eating curry - "Naegi does it still hurt?" - asked Maizono worried looking at Naegi... he had a red handprint marked on his face. After Kotoko said what she said, Komaru had slapped him in the face. After that Celes lied to her saying that only Maizono was dating Naegi... the other girls were here only to see Kotoko leave and spend the last day with her... after all they were so close to Kotoko, she said acting like she was crying that, to the surprise of everyone, to convince Komaru.

During dinner, Makoto's dad looked at all the girls, and smiled devilish - "So son who are these girls... are they your girlfriends?" - Makoto's face turned so red that the handprint disappeared from his face - "dad!" - screamed embarrassed Naegi... the girls started giggling. It was cute to see the Ultimate Assassin flustered like a normal kid - "well it's not surprising... after all Naegi always had the way with the ladies" - he said nonchalant surprising everyone (but Naegi's mom)... especially Naegi, who had never heard of that before - "Excuse me sir... could you explain that?" - asked Kyoko curious. Making the dad smile

"Well, ever since Makoto was a little boy, his tender brave nature always got the attention of girls" - he started explaining... Makoto looked at him confused... that wasn't true, he never had girls in love with him, the Dad started laughing - "we still receive calls from mothers whose daughter still have a crush on him" - Naegi's mother started giggling while Makoto was blushing embarrassed, he didn't remember that - "Did he had sex with any of them?" - asked Kotoko shocking the table, Naegi's mom looked at the little girl - "How do you know about that?" - Naegi started panicking, she was going to tell them... but stopping her would only increase doubt - "well my mom always said that you can't truly like someone until you had sex with him before" - Makoto then remembered... Kotoko was abused as child, and he was the one who killed her parents - "well that is not always true" - said the mom blushing

...

...

Naegi was on his bed alone... his parents went out to meet some friends and the girls went out to the mall to buy clothing for Kotoko (Celes and Kyoko were pulled to it). Naegi was calm, but he knew he had to get up... he then walked to his computer and turned it on, He then started connected a USB... and installed a software. This software (created by Chihiro) lets him easy hack computers without getting caught. After he finished installing it a page opened and from it appeared AI - "Hi Naegi-kun" - said Ai smiling at him... Naegi smiled back - "Hi AI... sorry for being blunt but did you investigate on the last list of targets?" - he asked... Making AI excited - "Yes I did... and I found great news"- He said getting Naegi's full attention - "out of the 4 targets. 3 of them had contact with the King of Death. I'll be sending you the info right now"

The screen then changed to a list of people appeared and Naegi started analyzing it. The three that had contacted the King were all nobleman from Novoselic... the country where Sonia-senpai was born. This made Naegi think... It was rather complicated to get there. Being a small country with so high power, meant that it was protected 24/7, he couldn't just appear there or it would cause a global scandal... after a lot of thinking he sighed - "I guess the only way is to ask Sonia-senpai" - he said while looking at the ceiling

"Oni-chan were back" - he heard Komaru say, he said goodbye to AI and walked to the living room there were all the girls wearing new clothes, Maizono then showed Kotoko's new clothes, she was wearing a white and pink hoodie and a red skirt, Naegi smiled - "you look cute Kotoko-chan" - Kotoko blushed embarrassed, it was then that the phone rang... Komaru then took the phone - "hey oni-chan mom and dad are not coming home today" - she said... Makoto looked surprised... why they were always out when he came home.

After a couple of hours of talking, playing cards (Celes won), and watching a movie, they all decided to go to sleep. Since Naegi's parents weren't there some of the girls stayed in their room. while others stayed on Komaru's room... Only Maizono (Naegi's "official girlfriend") stayed with him. (Hina tried to go too, but Celes stopped her and told her that Komaru only knew of Naegi's and Maizono's relationship).

"well, Mai... Sayaka you want the left side of the bed or the right side?" - he asked while getting ready to sleep... Maizono was in his bathroom and he wanted to be hospitable. When the door opened, Naegi looked at it and blushed... Maizono was using lingerie - "like what you see?" - she said to the stuttering Naegi - "you know... being your "official girlfriend" and not having to share you, actually feels good" - she said while walking seductively and opening his pajama - "Maybe we could have some fun" - she said and she kissed him. He quickly got in the mood and they started making out before the really got into the mood and starting having sex... but Maizono was moaning too loud and the whole house could hear it

"couldn't they be a little quieter" - complained Hina... starting to feel hot, when she noticed Celes next to her was masturbating... at first she was embarrassed but did the same... while on the other hand Komaru (who had earplugs) and Kotoko were fast asleep

...

...

The next day Naegi and the girls said their goodbyes and left. Maizono was smiling more than normal... she liked being the girlfriend. It made her feel good, and Naegi was so sweet with her. That morning they while eating breakfast they had one of those cliché moments where the girl feed the boy ... and while incredible cliché she had fun with it (more knowing the other girls were looking)

After they got back to the school they noticed that the class 77 and 78 were together talking. Naegi curious decided to ask Leon what was happening, he smiled and told him to talk to Nanami senpai, making him more confused, he then walked and did the same with Nanami-senpai -

"well Sonia gave us invitations to stay in her house in Novoselic for vacations"

 **This is the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it**

 **and Mukuro... well she went out with her sister to spend some... "family time"**

 **If you like it please review... if not still please review so I can make it better**

 **Also, suggestions if you want**

 **This is also the beginning of the Novoselic Vacation's saga**


	38. Chapter 37

**Welcome to a new chapter of Ultimate High school assassin**

 **and welcome to the Novoselic Saga... I don't know what else to say so...**

 **enjoy**

 **to:**

 **Linkonpark100** **chapter 37 . 14h ago**

 **What suggestions do you take?**

 **Any you want... If you think that an Idea of yours could become a good story, then tell me and I will try to create it... so be free to suggest**

 **Lime... maybe Lemon**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 37: Novoselic**

It was the last day of classes before vacations. Naegi and his classmates were all getting excited for the class to end. After all the next day they were going to travel to Novoselic with Sonia-senpai and they're classmates to enjoy 3 weeks of vacations. So they were really excited... even if there were a least 3 hours before class ends. Right now they had PE with their new teacher well teachers Juzo Sakakura and Munakata Kyosuke, Juzo was in the care of the Girls side (Jin chose him because he knew about Juzo's sexuality and sportsmanship) and Munakata decided to help this time... he wanted to check something. The girls were running track while Munakata made the boys play tennis, Leon then grabbed Naegi with a headlock, both dressed to play - "Hey man let's play" - Naegi nodded but when they started walking Munakata stopped them - "Kuwata Leon, you are going to play with Owada Mondo... since Fujisaki Chihiro went with the girls... we have an odd number of boys so you'll be paired with Owada... I'll train with Naegi-kun" - Leon was going to complain... but before he did, he noticed it was useless - "Well Naegi-kun we'll see later" - he said before jogging to the court Mondo was.

Naegi looked at Munakata... he was staring at him... staring him with cold eyes... that made Naegi shiver... those cold eyes were telling Naegi, he didn't trust him, Naegi didn't like those eyes. Munakata then closed them and looked away, before turning around - "well let's play" - Naegi was feeling unease but followed him anyways.

They both got prepared and went their sides of their court, Munakata started bouncing the ball - "Ok Naegi-kun let's play a simple game of 6, ok?" - Naegi then nodded, just as he nodded he felt the wind draft of the ball crossing. He then turned around and saw the ball bouncing behind him - "15-0 Naegi-kun" - Naegi was surprised, Munakata then took another ball -"ok new serve" - he then hit the ball and Naegi returned it... only to cross behind his back. Naegi was shocked. Munakata then sighed disappointed - "30-0... it's this kid really the Jester?" - he said making Naegi mad

They started another round and again Munakata got a point... while this was happening all of Naegi's classmates joined him to see the match - 40-0 match point" - Kyoko noticed that Naegi was mad... while looking calm, his eyes turned red and he was looking at Munakata as a target to kill. Munakata served and a gust of wind crossed his cheek, slicing it making him bleed, he was feeling blood dripping from his cheek, shocked he the saw his tennis racket and the metal net from the court... they were both destroyed. He managed to calm himself before he looked at Naegi and his eyes went wide... Sakura, Mukuro, and Mondo fell to their knees fear written in their faces... surprising everyone else, they could also feel it... Even Kyoko who was holding on the metal net to not fall. When they saw Naegi, the world became distorted, the land surrounding him became a barren wasteland where no life was there, and behind Naegi they could look, clear as day The death reaper. Naegi crimson eyes were the eyes of death. Munakata was shaking, the pain ... it felt too painful... he couldn't breathe...- *Kill me already* - thought Munakata. He looked around and noticed a piece of hard metal wire, and took it, aiming it at his neck - *if you are not going to do..." - yet he stopped when he felt the pain disappear

"Calm down Naegi" - he heard behind him(Naegi), someone was hugging him. he looked back and the first thing he saw was a green lock of hair. Alice was hugging him. Little by little his anger was disappearing and his eyes were returning to his normal green color while his face started blushing - "Alice?" - he asked embarrassed making her look at him... she then noticed his face was red... and noticed what she was doing... making her blush as well before she let him go - "sorry it's just that when I saw you like that I thought this would work" - she said not knowing why she did that... yet after hearing her Naegi blushed more... it was true that during his training with Sora every time he would get mad Alice would hug him... but for her to remember that... it felt embarrassing.

While Naegi was talking to Alice. Munakata was seeing everything... and was amazed, a couple of seconds ago he was making him kill himself with his bloodlust but... now he was an embarrassed child. He then sighed - "ok here ends the class, enjoy your vacations"- he said to all the students before he left

...

...

"So Alice-chan why are you here?" - Said Leon, while Alice smiled awkwardly... every single boy (except Byakuya and Naegi) was sitting close to her - "well Maizono-san asked me if I wanted to go too to Novoselic... and after class we are buying swimsuits for the travel" - this made all the boys blush while thinking of both of them in swimsuits, while they fantasized Alice looked at Naegi who was looking at the air thinking until he saw her looking at her and smiled... making her blush... she didn't know why but she would always blush - "should we invite him to see us in swimsuit?" - asked whispering Maizono behind her making her blush, who quickly looked at her... Maizono was giggling at her. - "Maizono- san that's not nice" - she said pouting. Yet Maizono got close to her - "you know you aren't the only one who likes him" - she said surprising her

"well let's go" - she said before looking at Naegi - "bye Makoto" - she said saying her goodbyes... Naegi did the same, and Alice noticed that his smile made also Maizono blush... her look was a girl who was completely in love. Maizono then pulled Alice out of the room.

After they left Naegi got back to staring at the window... he was watching his own reflection, the way he saw it half of his face was grinning evil with a crimson eye, he then sighed. He could feel it each kill... each Assassination brought a little more darkness to his heart

He then had a flashback from the first time he was like this

...

...

"Naegi are you sure that you want to go with this?" - Asked Sora to Naegi, he was about to kill a man who had before killed his own little girl... Naegi was mad... he had to kill him - "I'm not going to stop you. but you really want to kill him in that state of mind?"- Naegi was struggling against himself to either kill him... or not - "if you kill him in this are you human... or beast?" - Naegi was really mad... he wanted to kill him, but dropped the knife, surprising the man. Then Sora got close

"good choice Naegi... if you had given into the darkness you would have never been able to return... once a beast always a beast"

...

...

Naegi was still looking at himself in the mirror - *How can long can I keep it in?* - It was then that he felt someone headlock him - "Naegi what are you thinking man?" - he said... Naegi then smiled saying that it was nothing - "Ok man, then let's go. We have to get ready for tomorrow" - while they were talking Kyoko was looking at Naegi... she was really worried about him.

After they left they all went to their own rooms to get their suitcases ready. Naegi was on his getting his 2nd one ready - "should I take the sword... no, it would be too heavy, and which costume should I take?" - Then he heard someone knock on his door, He then walked to there and opened it, it was Kyoko - "Naegi could I enter?"- Naegi nodded before he closed the door - "so Kyoko are you..." - but before he could finish... Kyoko kissed him. After the kiss Kyoko looked at the blushing boy, and smiled gently - "Are you calm now?" - said making Naegi's eyes widened - "sorry but... I just don't want to see you like that again" - she said gently... making him blush even more - "So if any day you would feel like that again... let me help you, just like you helped me" -Naegi couldn't hold it anymore and kissed her... they both fell to the bed

and well... you know

...

...

They all got to the airport the next day, they all were wearing casual clothing. They all got went to the airport and met with the class 77 group, they all looked surprised when they saw Sonia wearing a full big dress - "You came!" - said happy, Sonia while hugging all of them - "I'm so excited that you are coming too" -she said smiling.

After they all went through the procedure they all walked to Sonia's personal plane... as a princess she had a full Jumbo Jet (with Jacuzzi and everything) inside the plane, all of them (except Byakuya) looked surprised at the insides. They all then took their seats when they heard the speakers - "welcome to Novoselic travels... the trip will take 6 hours. So please enjoy your safe trip"

When they got high enough and the seatbelts lights turned off they all got up and started walking through the plane. Some of them walked through the plane, some went directly to the Jacuzzi, Naegi?... well he was pulled to the bathroom by Mahiru - "Mahiru-senpai why are we" - but she kissed him, Mahiru then started taking his clothes - "I want you to fuck me right here, right now" - she said taking her clothes off revealing a collar and lingerie... and shocking Naegi, before he could protest she got on her knees and started sucking him off - "Mahiru... senpai" - was whispering screaming Naegi, there were people just outside the bathroom. But he couldn't stop her. It didn't take long before Naegi came right in her mouth, and she drank it all, before showing her clean mouth - "see master? I drank it all... can I receive my treat?" - Naegi could feel his lust getting stronger and stronger and his eyes went red before he grinned - "it's that how you beg to your master?" - Mahiru felt lust when she saw his face... so forceful, she loves it. She then bend to the toilet before opening her pussy - "Please put your giant cock in my pussy" - Naegi grinned evil before teasing her with his dick on her entrance - "Ok but I don't anyone to listen to us... so If I hear a single moan I'll pull it out" -this surprised her... but she nodded, he then pet her head - "good girl" -she smiled gently before he trusted his dick inside her, She quickly covered her mouth to stop her from moaning. Naegi Then started moving and she was trying her best to not moan... but to have her forcefully obeying to him made her hornier and it felt better - "Aww" - she moaned and Naegi stopped, shocking her who looked back at him in desperation - "I see well since you moaned that means you don't want it" - he said starting to pull out before she begged him - "please don't I'm sorry, I know I'm a bad pet... I can do better" - Naegi then grinned and looked at her - "ok I'll give you another chance" - he then trusted hard and Mahiru covered her mouth... he was going deep... touching the entrance of her womb. Naegi could hear the muffled moans coming from her. He was hitting all her spots.

After a couple of minutes, Naegi looked at Mahiru's face, while she was covering her mouth to not moan, her eyes were screaming in pleasure, she had already cum twice - "Mahiru I'm close... can I come inside you?" - He asked knowing the answer... immediately she nodded and he started going faster... fucking her silly until he exploded inside her... she had to bite her own hand not to moan feeling hid load fill her, after he finished he then got clean, and his gentle side kicked in- "Mahiru-senpai" - he said checking her, other than being tired and having a silly smile she was ok. Naegi quickly helps her clean up and help her get to her chair so she could sleep.

After that Naegi felt sweaty... so he changed himself and went to the Jacuzzi, there was Leon, Maizono, Alice, and Teruteru both of the boys trying to hit on the girls - "so Alice-chan what kind of music do you like?" - he asked trying his best to be charming... but making him look awkward and scaring her a little - "that's not right Leon" - Said Naegi butting in, and surprising both of them - "trying to be charming will only make you look weird... you have to be yourself" - Leon was surprised and also everyone else... was he really giving him dating tips, Naegi got into the water and immediately Leon got close to him and whispered - "why are you helping me, didn't you have a crush on her" - Naegi then looked at him confused- "Yes I did... and still are, but she has the right to date whoever she wants... I only want to see her happy" - he said, making both the girls blush. Alice looked at Maizono and saw again the same face of a girl in love she then looked at Naegi and he saw talking with Leon and Teruteru... she then got near Maizono - "Sayaka, do you love Naegi-kun?" - Sayaka blushed... before she nodded... surprising Alice... she then looked at the water - "how does it feel to be in love?" - she asked trying not to show her blushing face, Maizono blushed - "well. It's hard to explain... it's like I'm always happy when I'm near him, It makes my heart feel good... when he is happy I'm happy... but when he is sad it pains me" - she explained not knowing that Alice's face had turned 3 types of red... she had those exact same feelings for him. she then dived on the water and steam started coming.

*Ding, Dong*

"please return to your seats shortly, we are almost arriving at Novoselic"

Naegi, the girls and Leon, and Teruteru went out of the pool... Naegi blushed when he saw the bikini's Alice and Maizono were wearing... and tried to hide it but Maizono noticed it and she giggled a little, confusing Alice. After a quick change, they all returned to their seat (they were the last ones). Naegi sat on his seat and next to her sat Maizono who got close to him- "I saw you looking at us" - she said making him blush - "when we get there we should spend some time alone" - she said teasing him, Naegi tried to not look at her his face was red. He then looked through the window and saw the capital of Novoselic, (Mistica) - "wow it looks amazing" - he said getting Maizono to watch with him... he then had an evil Idea - "but not as much as you" - he said seductively... making her blush and turn around embarrassed. Naegi smiled victoriously.

After the airport they all went on a Limo to the castle and were amazed, The city looked beautiful (like Dubai), and when they got to the castle they couldn't even explain it... It was beautiful. It was an old Renaissance castle made of marble filled with luxurious Crystals, surrounded by a beautiful lake of crystal waters. The bridge was made of marble and silver... Even Byakuya was impressed. After the limos stopped they all got out and were surrounded by maids and butlers

"welcome home Princess Sonia" - they all said at the same time, then they all went and picked all the luggage while the classmates entered the castle, unlike how it's exterior showed. Inside was rather modern - "well this is my family's castle" - she said proudly presenting the castle when a butler got near to them - sir it's this yours?" - he asked Naegi showing a giant suitcase... shocking the boy - "no... I mean I don't think so" - then the suitcase shook a little and opened. Showing inside Komaru, Lala, Mia and Kotoko

"infiltration successful" - said proudly Kotoko, while Naegi and everyone else looked surprised... Komaru then blushed - "sorry Oni-chan... we just wanted to come" - Naegi then sighed... when they listened someone else walking through the hallway

"It's Sonia back already?"-they heard and after a couple of seconds a man wearing a luxurious Tux appeared followed by two bodyguards... shocked Sonia bowed and told everyone to do the same - "I'm back my king" - the man smiled and looked at her

"you don't have to bow after all I'm your stepfather" - he said before he noticed everyone else and Naegi noticed that he looked at them with disgust, before faking a smile - "so, this is your classmates... welcome to our humble home" - he said before talking to each one of them. When he got to Makoto he looked at him - "and you... what is your talent?" - he asked... Sonia quickly intervenes explaining about the ultimate luckster and how they were chosen... the king smirked - "so a peasant with luck its chosen to be with those with royal abilities... So the world is already filling with such parasites"

Everyone looked at him shocked... he was offending Naegi and Nagito, Sonia then scolded her stepfather - "why are you angry my little girl... you know I find this kind of people... repulsive. Peasantry should stay at the bottom where they belong" -Kotoko got mad and was about to pull a knife when Naegi stopped her - "I'm sorry my king, but I don't agree... nobility without the aid of the people it's just a worthless title wore by a fool... One I would never bow to" - he said shocking them... Naegi Makoto just insulted a King. The bodyguards were about to pull out his guns but the king stopped them - "don't waste your bullets on a naive kid that doesn't know how the world works" - he then glared at Naegi - "peasants will always live and die peasants" - he then left followed by his guards

"I'm sorry for what my step-father said... Naegi, Nagito" - Sonia apologized from her heart yet both of them just smiled - "you don't have to apologize Sonia... after all, you didn't do anything wrong... I should be sorry for overreacting" - said Naegi smiling... getting a blush out of her

*And I'll be sorrier later. After all... The king is on my target list*

 **And with this, I end the first chapter of the Novoselic saga... I hope you like it**

 **If you did please review... if you didn't please review**

 **and please leave your suggestions... I really read them and try to make stories out of them**

 **Just like:**

 **Guest** **chapter 37 . Sep 24**

 **Also in addition to that you should have Kokoto sneak onto the group. I swear the girl's like a ninja or something. XD. Seriously Kokoto should sneak into the group for some hilarious moments. Maybe get Naegi to invite Alice (With her friends), as well as Komaru (With her friends including Mia.).**


	39. Chapter 38

**Welcome to a New Chapter**

 **... I don't know what else to add**

 **so... enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 38: Kurosudoresu day**

Naegi woke up in his room... it was a giant room with a queen since bed with a red silk sheet, probably the softest bed Naegi had slept in his life, he looked around and sighed...Kotoko and Komaru were sleeping... you see since it was not planned for her and her friends to come they had to modify the rooms. Lala and Mia were sharing while the Naegi family shared a room as well, and the way Komaru was sleeping... was embarrassing, she was wearing a blouse and only panties... but the way she was sleeping Naegi could see half of her body naked... He then sighed again before he blushed - "Komaru if you keep sleeping like that you won't be able to get a boyfriend" - he then got up and bathed... after that he dressed himself and left he got to the main Dining room where he found his classmates... while some of them were there, others were probably sleeping... not even Sonia senpai was there, Maizono got near Naegi looking at him a little mad, confusing Naegi - "Makoto..." - she said pouting, she then looked away making him even more confused - "Maizono are you mad? " - he asked... making her even madder - "well now that Komaru was here I thought I could spend more time acting as your girlfriend... but you decided to stay with your sister" - she said pouting... Naegi looked at her surprised but then he smiled devilish - "ohh so you wanted me to stay with you and Alice?" - He said holding her face gently making her blush - "you wanted to spend all night with me?" - he whispered to her... making her blush and feel embarrassed... she then looked at her and was surprised to see a shy Maizono. She looked so cute that he even stopped teasing her

He then gave a sincere smile, surprising her - "you look cute" - she could feel her heart stop, she quickly looked around and noticed that nobody was looking at her and Naegi. So she quickly kissed him before separating, Naegi looked at her surprised - "Makoto... I really love you" - she said before they separated and she returned to the table, leaving a blushing Naegi standing dumbfounded

"Hi!" - It was then that Sonia entered with Soda and Gundham and they all looked surprised while Sonia was wearing pants and a Tux, Soda and Gundham were both wearing dresses and makeup... surprising everyone, Sonia then looked at her friends surprised - "What are you wearing?... don't you know what day is today?" - she said confusing them - " it's Kurosudoresu day" - she said leaving even more confused - "Um... Sonia-senpai... what does that mean?" - asked Taka curious. Sonia smiled proudly while looking at him - "today is a famous Novoselic holiday. Kurosudoresu day it's a day where we appreciate humans gender... by cross-dressing as the opposite sex" - she said surprising everyone - "but don't worry I thought this could happen so..." - she then clapped her hands and her maids and butlers (all in reverse clothing) appeared with a lot of options of clothing - "so get ready to dress yourself or you won't be able to leave the castle.

Naegi looked surprised at the clothing... not knowing what to wear (he didn't want to but he knew he had to). His body then suddenly tensed when he felt a dark aura behind him and looked behind him to see Maizono, Celes, Hina and Junko all staring at him with evil smiles - "uh... girls why are you staring at me like that?" - he said backing up slowly in fear, Junko then got closer - "don't worry Naegi... it won't hurt" - she said with an evil smile. they all then Jumped and tackled Naegi, Maizono on top of him - "we are going to have fun with you"

...

...

Komaru, Lala, and Mia were walking through the main hallway. Thanks to a butler (dressed as a maid) they knew about the festivity and the three of them were dressed as boys, Lala was wearing long basketball t-shirt jeans and a cap, Mia was wearing a long shirt, black pants and fake Dad glasses and Komaru was dressed as her brother. They were getting close to the dining room when

"Please stop it!" -they heard before they entered, when they saw Maizono, Celes, Hina and Junko (dressed as men) all surrounding and seeing something, with a blush on their faces, they checked in the middle and were surprised, in there was a girl with short straight hair wearing a long-sleeved white sweater, a red and black scarf, a black skirt, long black socks, boot heels... Komaru saw surprised this girl sitting on the floor crying shyly. It took her a couple of seconds... before her eyes went wide

"Oni-chan?!" - she asked shocking her friends and getting Naegi' attention, Makoto then looked at her and started tearing up - "Komaru... they are bullying me" - He said really shy... making all the girls near him blush... he looked cute - "what happened to you?" -Komaru asked surprised, Naegi then looked at her - "after Sonia's senpai explanation the girls grabbed me, undressed me and dressed me like this" - He said surprising Komaru who blushed from imagining him naked (Mia was drooling)

Leon (Just wearing a dress) then got close, he just woke up and went to the dining room - "wow girls you all look good" - he said getting the attention of the girls, Leon then looked at the floor and saw the girl sitting, before he blushed - "wow... and who is this lovely girl?" - he asked surprising everyone - "umm... Leon..." - started Naegi

"She is Marcelle Nigi" - Interrupted Junko with a teasing smile. Shocking Naegi. Maizono looked at Junko and noticed her plan and decided to Join - "Yeah... she is the cousin of Junko, she decided to come and didn't know about the Holiday" - Naegi was getting more and more nervous and was about to scream - "Leo..." - but Celes covered his mouth - "she is angry because we tried to take off her clothes to dress her as a man" - Leon listened (buying the lie) when he bent on one knee - "Sorry if they mistreated you" - he said offering his hand - " Let me help you" Naegi looked at his hand scared when Celes whispered to him - "if you tell him, we will tell about our 'moments' together" - Making Naegi surprised, he then looked at all the girls and all of them (even, Komaru, Lala, and Mia) with a devilish smile. Naegi then took his hand, and Leon helps him up - "so where you from Marcie-chan?" - Makoto looked a little disgusted. but hid it with a smile - "I'm From Tokyo" - he lied acting like a girl... surprising them on how good he was at it - "I must be Honest... when I saw you my heart skipped a beat... so could you please go out with me?" -Naegi then acted like he was thinking

"No" - he said surprising and disappointing Leon - "May I ask why?" - right there Alice entered and greeted everyone before she saw Naegi - "wow Makoto you look cute" - she said confusing Leon who looked at the girl and little by his eyes widened while noticing who he was holding

"Naegi-Kun!?"

...

...

Naegi and Hina were walking outside after Leon went to the bathroom to throw up (since he had naughty thoughts of Naegi before discovering the truth) they decided to walk through the city. While walking Naegi couldn't stop the feeling that a lot of guys were staring at both of them... so he got embarrassed - "now I know how Chihiro feels" - he said making Hina giggle... before she got quiet

"Um... Naegi-kun?" - she said surprising Naegi, she then started holding her hair - "Naegi-kun who is the girl you like?" - she asked bluntly, Naegi looked at her surprised... She had to ask him. She saw Sayaka kissed him... and while it was true that she wanted him to be with the girl he loves... it hurt to see him with another girl - "do you love Maizono?" - Naegi's eyes went wide... before his eyes became sad

"I don't know... but whenever I'm with her... my heart feels light... it makes me happy" - Hina, felt a pain on her chest... and tears were starting to form - "but is the same when I'm with you" - Hina's Eyes went wide before she looked at him - "I know I been hurting all of you... I should choose already, But I think you are all amazing... and..."-

"you feel that if you choose, you are going to hurt our feelings" - she finished surprising Naegi, smiling gently before she looked sad - "to be honest... I felt jealous" - she admitted to Naegi - "when I saw you with Maizono I felt like you love her...I know it's silly but the truth is that I really love you" - she said smiling gently again - "when we first met I didn't think much of you... you were just a scrummy little guy" -she said making him laugh a little - "but after being with you in the same class, you have shown me time again and again that when you have to stand, even if it hurts you you'll do it. You are a gentle person who truly cares for everyone... so much you even became an assassin for it" - she then looked directly at him - "I don't know if this is the reason the other girl like you... but this is the reason I do and I..." - but before he could finish he kissed her... Hina was shocked before she got into the kiss and the kissed passionately. After the kiss Naegi looked at her and blushed... his heart was beating really fast - "sorry" - he said embarrassed and she giggled, she felt happy

"Naegi-kun do you want to go eat some Ice-cream?" - She said before pulling him to and Ice cream store

...

...

They went to store... only to find that they had rather odds type of Ice cream. Naegi ordered a bacon salt caramel Ice-cream while Hina picked Avocado Ice-cream they went to the park to eat it. Nearby a man with his two bodyguards was looking at them... mostly Naegi - "The girl with the scarf" - he said and one of his bodyguards went to where Naegi was. Naegi and Hina looked at him confused - "excuse me, sir?" - the man then pulled a little spray can and Naegi noticed it. the man then sprayed both of them leaving them knocked out

He awoke on a bed still dressed as a girl. he looked around and noticed a man seated on a chair, smoking a cigar (he was over 50) - "so you finally awoke?" - he said lighting off the cigar while Naegi looked at him confused... he knew who he was Count Lanster. One of his targets... he was a rapist and murderers of tourist girls... so Naegi (for as much discomfort) knew why he was there - "No need to be afraid" - said the Count while standing up thinking that Naegi was afraid - "If you do what I ask you'll be able to leave freely" - he said Naegi knowing it was a lie but decided to keep the play

"Where am I?" - he asked while the count smiled - "you are in my mansion little girl... I'm just want to spend time with you" - he said getting closer... Naegi felt disgusted but kept the act while the man touched Naegi's face - "you know I just fell in love with you the moment I saw you" - Naegi wanted to throw up but he just moved his face now looking at the bed - "can... I ask something" - Naegi faked shyly getting the count excited - "anything"- Naegi then grinned - "do you know where the King of death is?" - The man looked confused until he understood shocking him and falling from the bed - "how do you know about him?" - he asked finally noticing Naegi's evil smile, He quickly stood up and tried to run to the door when out of Naegi's sleeves a couple of throwing knives flew hitting his hands and pinning him to the wall, Naegi then stood up

"hey why are you so mad?... I thought we were going to have fun"

...

...

Naegi was carrying Hina to the hotel (piggyback)... after torturing and killing the count (getting no info from the King of Death), he fought every single bodyguard and saved Hina. before they were walking back to the castle (it was almost midnight). Naegi then stopped on his tracks - "Kotoko I know you are there" - then from the shadows, she appeared - "what do you need my king?" - she asked noticing that Naegi was staring her with a stern face... Kotoko then blushed (Komaru taught her how to speak better) - "what... do ... you... need... Oni... Oni-chan" - she was stuttering, it was too embarrassing for her - "Kotoko I really want to keep you out of danger... but I need your help. Talk with Mukuro, Kyoko, Izuru and Chihiro and please help me investigate about the count... If you find any other connection with the king of Death or even the King of Novoselic. I want you to tell me" - Kotoko looked at Naegi excited before she nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

Right there Hina started waking up, she felt her face laying on a soft body - "Naegi-kun?" - she asked softly - "Hina you woke up... don't worry we are almost there" - he said before returning to his walk

Hina then smiled as she closed her eyes... she didn't know what was happening but she felt safe near Naegi

 **This is the end of the Chapter.**

 **I wanted to tell you guys that even though I declared the king as the main target, doesn't mean that is going to happen soon. Naegi still has a lot of info to get the king of Death before targeting the King of Novoselic (two different people btw) but also he has to spend time with some of the characters while traveling on Novoselic and some minor targets**

 **If you liked it please review... If you didn't like it also please review... I read them all and it helps me get better at the story ... I think, if not... well please review so I can correct it XD**

 **Also if you want to leave suggestions, Maybe I could add it to the Novoselic saga.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Welcome to a new chapter... I don't know what to add**

 **to**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 39 . 6h ago**

 **Wouldn't the Count have known Naegi was a guy? You know, since its a famous holiday...**

 **You are right... I should have explained better. You see thanks to Naegi's obvious Japanese characteristics he thought he was a tourist... so he wasn't expecting that she knew about Novoselic traditions... I should have explained better**

 **and to:**

 **FredFuchs86** **chapter 39 . 7h ago**

 **Holy shit, this chapter is crazy. I find the bit where the girls force Naegi in a girl's outfit really funny, but I think you could've done better. I'm thinking they should've stuffed a bra with grapefruits and put it on him to give him boobs.**

 **Yeah I could have, but I thought maybe that would have taken Naegi's natural charm...but if I did probably would have been funnier**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 39: The plan**

Naegi and the others were all eating breakfast the next day. While eating Kyoko was getting a strange feeling, both Maizono and Hina looked a lot happier than normal. She thought it was suspicious but decided to ignore it... for now. But right then Teruteru burst through the door - "guys I have bad news!" - he screamed while holding a newspaper, this caught the attention of everyone who looked at the newspaper as well

*Count Lanster murdered in his own home*

Today at 6:50 am, the police have found the dead body of the Count Lanster in his room. The detectives confirmed that for the way the body is started the rigor mortis, the death was approximately at 8 - 9 pm from the night before. Police will now start a full investigation.

More information on Pg. 7

Naegi didn't react, after all, it wasn't uncommon to find news about his murders... - "so what? a nobleman got killed" - said nonchalant Byakuya while still eating, Teruteru looked at him shocked - "don't you find weird, a famous noble just got murdered" - he then got close looking around like he was afraid - "do you think it was the Black Jester?" - immediately Naegi spilled his OJ surprising everyone... before he acted like it was nothing - "and what if it was?" - said Byakuya again trying to return to the main conversation - "well they say the Jester only kills important people... and we are now staying in the Castle of the queen!" - he said getting more and more nervous - "what if we end up as causalities of one of his targets?" - he said scared while everyone looked at him uninterested, except Sonia who looked mad, - "well I do mind" - she said surprising them - "Mr. Lanster was a good man... he used to take me to eat ice cream ever since I was little... so if it is true that the Jester killed him then I hate him!" - Naegi (and everyone looked at her surprised... They have never seen her that angry before. Yet Naegi felt sorry sad for her. He was using her, Sonia was a really nice girl, loyal to her friends... yet it only made it easier for her to fall into naivety. She didn't understand that because she was the princess. Corrupted people would mostly try to stay on her good side just to get what they wanted.

It was right then that the doors opened and from it, a woman with brown (blackish) hair appeared, she was wearing a business suit with a skirt, she looked 30 she was accompanied by two really large men wearing a tux and black glasses. All the student then looked at her, and Sonia smiled happy - "Aunt Cordelia!" - she screamed excited Sonia before standing up and running to hug her. The woman the returned the hug also smiling - "How is my favorite niece?" - Cordelia asked smiling - "I'm doing great... all my friends came to visit... let me introduce you" - She then pulled her aunt to the table all her friends were - "Guys this is my aunt Cordelia Toumo, she is the sister of my Dad and the minister of defense" - She presented, surprising all her friends. Sonia then looked at her aunt - "Are you here to spend time with me?" - she asked hopefully

"Sorry Sonia but I have to talk with the king about a problem we are having" - she explained, while Sonia looked a little sad - "but why not with mom? She is the queen" - Cordelia then smiled gently before she scratched the back of her head - "well while it is true that Novoselic is a matriarchal kingdom... but your mom is right now in London on a business trip... so I have to talk with the king" - she then said goodbye before she left with her bodyguards.

After she left Sonia and everyone else started talking about the plans for the day, Naegi then stood up - "sorry Sonia I have to go to the bathroom" - he then left quickly and stop at the hallway and hid... Cordelia was there - "Augh how annoying is to see that damn girl. Always so happy... it's disgusting" - she said before she started walking. Naegi then started to secretly follow them until they got to the room of the king - "stay behind" - she ordered and the guards stayed in front of the door looking at the hallway... luckily Naegi was hiding behind a statue, Naegi then noticed an air vent on top of him... so he took a piece of rubble and threw it getting the attention of the guards away from him and quickly entered the vent leaving the two guards alone

"hey man, do you think we are the bad guy?" - asked one bodyguard to the other - "what?" - The first bodyguard (orange hair) then looked at the other (black hair) - "well I'm asking if we are working for the bad guys... cause if we are then I'll quit" - said Orange when Black looked at him - "what do you mean? of course, we are the bad guys... Just last week we beat up politicians to force them to do miss Cordelia's bidding" - Black said face palming, Orange then sighed - "so bad... guess I'll have to quit... with how hard the job market is right now" - Black then looked at Orange like he was stupid - "are you sure about that... she is going to kill you" - Orange then looked at him - "of course she won't... after all she's a friend of mine" - Orange said proudly when Black facepalmed - "dumbass... don't you remember you had to kill the one who was working on your spot before?" - he asked Orange who thought for a second - "hey don't worry, the boss loves me... after all remember, I was the only one that gave her a birthday present" - Black sighed again

"you saw her throw it to the garbage"

While this was happening Naegi crawled through the air vent and managed to get see inside, Cordelia was standing behind the King - "My king, we have a problem" - she said while searching for something on her coat, the King then turned around - "I received this" - she said showing a Calling Card. The king then winced - "so the murder of Lanster was by his hand... Dammit, he is playing us!" - he screamed while punching his desk - "What are we going to do my King... our plan is almost complete... I didn't kill my brother just to fall victim of an assassin" - The King then looked at her and stood up holding her face gently making her blush- "don't worry my love I will send all the royal guard to protect you... After all like you said we are so close to getting everything. After we kill the Queen and Sonia you and I will rule this country" - Cordelia smiled at him and they started making out. Just then Naegi left.

...

...

That night

"are you sure that's what you heard?" - asked Kyoko... Right now they were having a reunion between Naegi and his closest allies: Kyoko, Izuru, Nekomaru, Mukuro, Chihiro, Fuyuhiko and Byakuya, and Maizono - "are they really trying to take over the throne?" - Kyoko asked again - "Yes... they have been working together since the previous king... killing him so the new king could take over... Also by taking the spot of the minister of defense she has the power to control the military power of Novoselic" - Naegi explained while they all listened. Naegi felt angry.

"so what are you going to do?" - asked Nekomaru to Naegi who was wearing his Black Jester costume and he put on his wolf mask - "the same thing as ever... I will kill them" - the coldness in his voice made Kyoko's and Maizono's chests pain - "Naegi, calm yourself" - said Izuru to Naegi who started staring at Izuru - "you know... the only reason I let you become the Jester, was because of your gentle nature... So if you were to lose that nature" - he then glared Naegi - "I would kill you where you stand" - the room got tensed - "do you really think you can? - Everyone could feel the bloodlust between both of them - "sorry" - Naegi finally said taking off his mask showing his gentle smile. Izuru then calmed himself as well - "but it doesn't change I'm going to kill her... are you going to be ok with that?" - He smiled cocky Izuru then smiled back - "I don't care about that" - Naegi then put on his mask again.

"I'll be going now"

...

...

The Ministry of Defense... it was a large white building with a big open Gate The place was surrounded by guards all armed to the teeth, in the main office of the building is hiding Cordelia - "ok Report to me" - she said through her communicator. Immediately she got confirmation - "Nothing new Miss"

Outside of the building, a bunch of Bodyguards were looking around... between those were Black and Orange... Black looked at Orange - "So... you decided to stay" - Black said while Orange sighed - "she said that if I quit she'll kill me. Even after I spent so much on her birthday gift" - he said while tears were coming from his glasses, he then calmed himself a little - "So are we sure he'll come?"

*Prrumm... Prrumm*

All the guards were shocked at the sound and pointed the lights where it was coming from. From the distance, they could see a silhouette getting closer. It was a man in a motorcycle - "it's him" - the Guards then started shooting at him, While the Jester dodged the bullets - "Close the Gate!" - The guard then closed the gate - "Ha what are you going to do now..." - but they were all speechless

When the Jester jumped the gate

The Jester Landed on the front of the building and immediately accelerated, driving directly at the door while everyone was shooting at him. The Jester then pulled up the motorcycle and Bursts the door open, while still ridding he noticed a wall of shooters and he accelerated - "He won't try to crush us right?" - yet they all jumped out of the way, just as he jumped from the Bike, which crashed and blew up. all the Guards looked at the fire, and the Jester took the opportunity to knock them out

He then got to the main office... where Cordelia was waiting. When he opened and entered the first thing he noticed was a wall bulletproof glass - "wow it's impressive you actually got here... but it doesn't matter anyway" - she said while smiling - "Why did you kill your brother?" - asked Naegi shocking Cordelia - "How did you... ugh never mind" - she then linked her hands while looking at the Jester - "you want to know then I'll tell you. You see me and my brother used to be orphans. We were raised in the cold dark streets. One day my brother managed to get us jobs as workers in the castle. We worked all day... but at least we were away from the cold... until one day the queen fell in love with my brother and they married. But even after he became the king he kept me as a maid" - she then started getting angrier and angrier - "How dare he make me work while he got everything. so one day me and a noble boy who was destined for the throne in case the queen didn't marry, joined up and plotted to take everything from them"

"First it was my brother...the bastard of impure blood. He was the easiest one, after all how could he believe his little sister was poisoning him little by little" - She said with an evil smile - "After he died it didn't take long for that noble boy to rise as the new king... and now after we kill the queen and her despicable daughter from my bastard brother I'll take the place as the new queen... but first we will kill you" - she then pressed a button and the door's lock was shut in, one of the walls opened and from it a bunch of armed soldiers surrounded the Jester all aiming at his head

"you should give up" - said The Jester, But Cordelia's smile said she wasn't going to so he sighed, before he let a bunch of balls fall from his sleeves and from it a smokescreen appeared. Cordelia couldn't see... only the lights of the shot were visible. But after it dissipated she was shocked to see the Jester - "Impossible!" - She said scared. but then a smile came to her - "it doesn't matter you still can't touch me"

"I don't have to touch you" - he said pulling a button from his sleeves - "to kill you" - he then pressed it and all the vents on the other side of the office (where Cordelia was) closed, surprising her... then from a couple of metal boxes a purple gas started filling her side of the room and she started coughing.

Naegi just stood and stared while she was struggling her best to free herself - "who are you?" -asked Cordelia with the little breath she had. Naegi then took his mask off... shocking her

She then died of suffocation

...

...

"well I'm back" - he said to Kyoko through his earpiece. Right then Naegi was on the roof of the castle, he had just returned to go to his room. He was opening a window that was connected to the stairs when he felt a bloodlust behind him and quickly turned around. There was a Woman, not older than 30, with crimson hair she was wearing a black hood (which wasn't on). While she was only looking at Naegi... he couldn't stop his sweat... the bloodthirsty felt heavy. Naegi the grin - "so it's you" - he said surprising Kyoko, who he was talking to - "you are the King of Death... didn't expect you to be a girl" -he said trying not to show his fear. Kyoko heard this and was screaming - "Naegi! what do you mean Naegi?! Answer!" - yet Naegi ignored her, and pulled out his daggers - "I have a record" - but she disappeared from his sight - "still too weak" - he heard her say behind him, he then coughed blood, he looked at his body and saw slashes everywhere, he fell to his knees before he fell to the ground, still conscious - "don't worry you won't die... or at least you shouldn't, but better tell your team" - she said with a stoic face looking at him - "so Survive... Naegi Makoto" - she then kicked him from the edge and he fell

Sonia woke up when she heard something fall on the beach bed of her balcony. She sacredly walked there and saw that her bed was broken on top of it a man wearing black clothes with a fox mask. She knew... he was the Jester. So afraid about if he was going to wake up, she gently took off her mask and gasped shocked

Behind the mask was Naegi

 **This is the end of the chapter... and I just noticed something... this is my first female kill**

 **oh well**

 **So please review if you liked it... or if you didn't and please leave suggestions. It doesn't matter what type, Sooner or later maybe I could make a good story out of it**

 **FredFuchs86** **chapter 33 . Sep 16**

 **I just thought of something. The next time Naegi hunts down a target, who is protected by a bunch of guards, make two of the guards have a conversation together before things start to go down. Make them act out the very first scene in Red vs Blue, not exactly word for word, but the question that was asked still remains.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Welcome to the new chapter... I have a lot to explain**

 **To:**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 40 . 3h ago**

 **Metal boxes? Why would those be there? Also, my condolences towards Orange.**

 **They were remote controlled poison smoke machines. Something I should have said before: While is true that Naegi and the others found out about Sonia's and the queen's murder attempt, they were already planning to kill her before even that. They already had prepared a plan in order to kill her and Knew about the bulletproof gas. So they smuggled in the boxes and hid it in Cordelia's office beforehand**

 **And to:**

 **Justsomeguy:I didn't really get that last part with "the king of death"...**

 **Makoto just assassinated someone. If she wasn't going to kill** makoto **, why leave him (in his costume no less) unconscious where basically ANYONE could find him. If anyone else(not including his associates) saw him... well you get the idea.**

 **Also, what was the point of her kicking his a**? If I read that right, she snuck up on** makoto **, intimidated him, called him weak, knocked him out, then kicked him over the ledge.**

 **What was she trying to achieve?**

 **I have a few issues regarding that one scene, but those are the major ones.**

 **Other than that, good chapter! Love how** your **answering our requests when you can squeeze it in.**

 **P.S.: If my complaints don't make sense I would like to say it's**

 **5am** **.(like I said, I like this story)**

 **Hey don't worry, your complaints are appreciated, after all, it helps me find my own mistakes and solve them. And about the King of death. Well, the reason she did all of this was... To say Hi. yep, she only Greeted Naegi the new Black Jester. The reason she left him unconscious with his costume, is because she doesn't care what happens to him. She only wanted to meet him and give him a Greeting present. But from my (the writers) point of view, it was only to make Sonia find about Naegi and the Jester  
**

 **Lemon... Maybe... Maybe**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 40: The Princess and the bad boy  
**

Sonia was now looking at Naegi, he was bleeding on the floor - "Naegi-kun?" - Sonia asked, starting to panic - "Naegi-kun!" - she screamed while quickly getting to him. She was afraid, what she should do, she looked around trying to find something to help him with

"Naegi...Bzzt, Naegi-kun! BZZT" - Sonia heard from somewhere, she then looked around and noticed a small object that was making a sound, she then took it - "Hello?" - she asked the little ear pod looking object, Kyoko was shocked to hear Sonia - "Hello who is this? where is Naegi?" - asked Kyoko panicking a little - "He is here and he is bleeding out!" - said in panic Sonia - "WHERE IS HE?!"- screamed Kyoko scaring more Sonia - "he is in my room" - said shyly

Maizono immediately ran off - "Maizono!" - screamed Kyoko before following her. Izuru then took control - "Sonia are you still there?" - Sonia was surprised to hear Izuru's voice - "Izuru? it's that..." - but before she could finish he interrupted her - "Sonia there's no time t talk... how is he?" - Sonia was scared but did as she has told - "he is bleeding a lot" - Izuru then thought for a second - "Sonia, I need you to do as I tell you" - he didn't hear a response but could feel she was nodding - "Ok I need you to take your bed sheets and apply pressure to the wound" - He heard Sonia's confirmation, before he stood up - "Chihiro I need you to call Mikan. Tell her we have an emergency" - he said before Nekomaru and he left the room, dashing to Sonia's

Sonia then went to her bed and took the bed sheets, and ran back covering Naegi with it and applying pressure on the wounds, she had so many questions, why was he wounded, why was he dressed like that, why did he kill mister Lanster... what was happening?

Mikan was the first to get there accompanied by Mahiru and Hiyoko - "why did you wake us..." -started complaining Hiyoko before she looked at the floor seeing an almost dead Naegi - "AHHHH!" - she screamed making the other girls looked and got shocked. Mikan immediately went to where Naegi was - "Sonia-san could you excuse me?" - Sonia nodded and moved, she then looked at her hands they were covered in blood, and her white pajama was now dirty. Mikan immediately took a couple of scissors (that Hiyoko had, to bully her" - and tore open Naegi's costume, she then looked at all of Naegi's wounds, while none was deadly with the all the lost blood he had and the broken bones from the fall he could die. She then started nursing the wounds

"Makoto!" - screamed Maizono when she got there, she was going to go where Naegi was, but Kyoko was able to hold her - "calm down Maizono" - she said. Maizono then looked at Kyoko and noticed she was also shacking. Maizono then stopped and looked ad Mikan do her job. The last one that appeared was Izuru who came with his doctor equipment - "Mikan I'll need your assistance" - he said before he started operating on Naegi right there

*Is he going to be ok?* - asked Hinata inside Izuru, yet Izuru didn't answer - *Izuru?* - asked softly Hinata- *could you shut up I'm trying to concentrate!* - Hinata was surprised. He had never seen Izuru worried like this. He was using all his abilities to help Naegi.

...

...

After a couple of hours Izuru finished, he then looked at Mikan- "Please take care of the bandaging" - Mikan Nodded and started nursing him again. Izuru, on the other hand, stood up to where Maizono was - "Sayaka Maizono-kun go and get Owada Mondo and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, We need to move him" - Maizono looked at Naegi and nodded. She wanted to contribute any way she could. So she left

"Is there a reason Nekomaru Nidai can't help?" - asked Kyoko to Izuru trying her best to keep her calm, Izuru then looked at Her - "right now he is in the security room. we need to make sure that Naegi's wounds and us moving in the castle aren't made public, we can't let the king find out that we are right under his nose" - Sonia heard this and looked at them surprised - "what do you mean?" - she said getting the attention of everyone there (Kyoko, Izuru, Mahiru, Mikan, and Hiyoko) -"Why is Naegi worried about my stepdad?... Why is he in that costume?" - she asked them and both Kyoko and Izuru closed their eyes - "we can't tell you Sonia" - answered Izuru, making Sonia a little angry - "once he wakes up he will tell you himself... but until then we need you to stay silent" - he told her while she glared at him - "The same can be said to the both of you" - he said to Mahiru and Hiyoko who nodded.

Then the door opened and Taka and Mondo entered followed by Maizono - "Is Naegi-kun ok?" - asked Taka, before he looked at Naegi on the floor, before he winced - "he looks fucked" - said Mondo earning a glare from Maizono and Kyoko - "Take him to his room. Make sure to go B-line to there, we need the fewer views possible from the guards"- he then took Naegi's ear pod - "Chihiro are you there?" - he asked and Chihiro responded - "I need all the cameras down, and please tell Nekomaru to take care of the close by guards around the path from Sonia's room to Naegi's" - Chihiro agreed and started doing what he was told - "Ok let's go"

...

...

The next day

Sonia was walking to Naegi's room, thanks to Izuru's smart planning they didn't have a problem with moving him to there, and now she had received a message that he was awake. She was nervous to talk to him... after all, he was a close friend of him, but if he was truly the Jester then that means he was lying to her and everyone. She was in front of his room, hesitantly thinking about opening the door, but she gathered her courage to do it

Inside was Naegi, smiling and sitting on his bed, to his right was Komaru who was feeding him and on his left was Kotoko, nervous that Naegi' was ok, the three of them then looked at Sonia, and Naegi's smile disappeared. Sonia then just stood there - "Komaru, Kotoko can you leave us alone please?"- Asked Naegi, Komaru was at first doubtful but nodded, Kotoko didn't want to leave but Komaru grabbed her and took her out. Leaving only Sonia and Naegi in the room

"So do you have any questions, Sonia senpai?" - Naegi asked calmly while smiling gently. Sonia gave him a stern glare - "Naegi are you the Jester?" -she asked directly, Naegi was surprised. The way she was talking made her royal Aura flow... it was impressive, Naegi then smiled - "yes... I am" - Sonia clenched her hand getting mad, Naegi then closed his eyes

"Also... yesterday I killed you Aunt Cordelia" - he confessed to her, leaving her in shock... - *what did he just say?* - she thought, she then started getting angry, feeling a burning rage inside her - "WHY!?" - screamed angry - "Why you had to kill her!?" - she was angry, she wanted to hit him

Naegi didn't answer, He checked under her blanket and picked up a small recorder - "Sonia... you are the first person I'm giving a choice" - he said throwing it to the other side of the bed - "you have 2 choices, you can go out and tell the guards the truth. If you do I won't resist, but most likely I'll end up dead" - he said calmly surprising her - "Or you can listen what that tape has" - Sonia looked at the tape suspiciously - "What's in it?" - she asked and Naegi smiled - "Just something I taped yesterday" - Sonia then kept looking at it, if what he said was true then that tape had info about her aunt's murder.

"If I decide to listen to the tape, what am I supposed to do after that?"- she asked she didn't trust Naegi that much - "whatever you want... If after listening to the tape you still believe I should be hanged... then by all means. do what you want"- Sonia looked at him, he wasn't lying. She then looked again at the recorder, and doubtfully took it, before clicking the button

(you can skip this part if you want)

"wow it's impressive you actually got here... but it doesn't matter anyway" - Sonia heard her aunt say - "Why did you kill your brother?" -this time she knew it was Naegi although a little deeper - "How did you... ugh never mind" - She heard Cordelia say before a little pause - "you want to know then I'll tell you. You see me and my brother used to be orphans. We were raised in the cold dark streets. One day my brother managed to get us jobs as workers in the castle. We worked all day... but at least we were away from the cold... until one day the queen fell in love with my brother and they married. But even after he became the king he kept me as a maid" - Sonia could hear her getting angrier - "How dare he make me work while he got everything. So one day me and a noble boy who was destined for the throne in case the queen didn't marry, joined up and plotted to take everything from them"

"First it was my brother...the bastard of impure blood. He was the easiest one, after all how could he believe his little sister was poisoning him little by little" - Sonia then gasped surprised - "After he died it didn't take long for that noble boy to rise as the new king... and now after we kill the queen and her despicable daughter from my bastard brother I'll take the place as the new queen... but first we will kill you" - It was then the recording ended

(Here starts again)

Sonia was shocked... She couldn't believe it. After all, this time both her aunt and stepfather were trying to kill her, everyone she trusted was betraying her one after another, Naegi then looked at her - "Sonia... are you ok?" - he asked worried about her. She was silent - "Naegi... can you give me some time to think?"- Naegi couldn't see her face yet he could understand how she felt- "take all the time you need. Only know that at the end of this week the king will die" - Sonia then left, on the other hand, Naegi looked at a dagger he had under the bed he tried to touch it, and a Flashback of the King of death, Naegi was so scared he was afraid to touch it.

He then looked his hand - "Dammit"

...

...

Sonia was now walking through the garden. Right now she felt hurt everyone she trusted was betraying her one by one. She didn't know what to do. While Naegi was sounding more honest now, deep down she was feeling doubt - "Ohh Sonia hi" - she heard behind her, when she turned around, she saw Nanami greeting her. Sonia looked at her with doubt, but quickly disappeared, Chiaki wasn't aware of Naegi's real identity. Chiaki then noticed that Sonia was looking at her strangely

"What's the matter?" - She asked, Making Sonia notice what she was doing and stopped - "Sorry Chiaki-san I just... don't feel so good" - Chiaki then smiled tiredly. They both then stayed in silence for a couple of minutes - "Chiaki-san can I ask you something?" - Chiaki the looked at Sonia surprised before she smiled and nodded - "I have a friend who lied to me and did something really bad... but he says he did it to help me" - Chiaki was listening closely, as the classroom president she had to help as much as she could - "it's he or she really helping you?" - She asked curiously, making Sonia think, she then thought for a while. Thinking about Naegi, he was smiling at her and a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks - "I don't know, but it feels like he is really trying" - She said trying to hide her blushing face - "and is the bad thing he is doing, hurting you?" - Sonia thought for a while and noticed that even if he killed her aunt, in the end, it was to so she wouldn't get hurt, after all her aunt wanted to kill her - "no... he is doing it to protect me"- She said, Chiaki then thought for a while and Sonia looked at her - "should I trust him?" - Chiaki then looked at her - "you need to be in a situation where he can show you if he really cares for you" - She said, and Sonia thought for a while before she blushed, confusing Chiaki

Sonia had a plan... but it was embarrassing

...

...

Sonia got back to Naegi's room, She was wearing a long coat after she entered she then locked his door. This time he was alone, he was reading a manga. But after he saw her, he let the manga down - "Hi Sonia-senpai" - he said smiling before his face turned serious - "have you made your decision?" - he asked her making her blush which only confused him.

"Naegi-kun, before I make my choice... I have to verify something: - She then took off her coat, showing some lingerie. Making Naegi blush - "what!?" - he said shocked while covering his eyes embarrassed - "Naegi I want you to have sex with me" - She said shocking Naegi - "Why... How will that help?" - he said embarrassed making Sonia blush as well - "my mom always said that there's two type of lying: lying to protect and lying to hurt. Also, she told me that men are always liars. But only when you manage to get intimate with them you can find out which type of lie they are giving you... you say that you want to protect me... so I thought that if I had sex with you... I could find out the truth" - she said her face red with embarrassment

"are you sure?" - he asked embarrassed as well, Sonia then looked at him - "If you don't do it I won't be able to trust you again... And I'll think you are lying" - Naegi thought for a while and then uncovered his eyes, looking at Sonia which only made her blush more. She then got to the bed and they both got close

"so... What now?" - asked Sonia embarrassed when Naegi stole a kiss from her, surprising her. She quickly got into it and they started making out. Sonia didn't know why but she started to feel hot, he was really good at kissing - "huh?!" - she was shocked when Naegi started playing with her pussy and kissing her neck, making her even hornier - "Naegi that... aww ... feels good" - she moaned while he was pleasing her. Naegi then started sucking and gently biting on her nipple, Making her moan harder. She then started fingering deeper making her cum - "Naegi!"

She started breathing heavily when she noticed a bulge on Naegi's pant pajamas, She then tackled Naegi and took off his pants and boxer... surprised by his Dick. Naegi looked at her lick her lips - "Wow Naegi... It's impressive" - she said making Naegi blush. She then licked it, Making him shiver. Sonia then noticed Naegi pre-came a little and licked it. She was surprised that she licked the flavor.

She then looked at Naegi who was blushing and smiled devilish, putting his whole dick in her mouth and sucking furiously. Naegi closed his eyes trying his best to not cum - "how are you so good? have you done this before?" - he asked her making her giggle- "well I like to lick lollipops (candy) and yours is the biggest one I've seen (sexual)" - she said while jacking him off and he came. All the cum falling on her face hair and body - "Sonia I'm sorry" - but he looked surprised as she cleaned herself off and lick it - "you taste good Naegi-kun"

Naegi couldn't control himself and got on top of her. His dick eager to go inside her - "well what are you waiting... your princess is waiting" - Naegi then pushed his whole length inside her, making her moan loudly, she was so wet it didn't even hurt her. Like a wild beast, Naegi went all out, going fast, and pushing her deepest spots - "Aww, Naegi... Naegi Aww" - it was her first time yet she felt amazing. Naegi then came inside of her making her moan and cum as well - "that was ... huh?!" - She started saying but Naegi didn't stop he kept going. He pulled her up and started fucking her upright. Making her moan even louder

"Sonia. I'm..." - He started but Sonia interrupted him by kissing him. After the kiss, he noticed that her eyes were full of lust. So he pushed faster and plowed her hard until he came - "Naegi-kun!" - she came feeling his cum going inside her. she felt full

After that, they both fell to the bed cum coming out of her and started breathing heavily. After a couple of minutes Naegi then looked at her - "So... Sonia-senpai. did this helped you make your decision" - Sonia thought for a second before smiling - "Nope" - Naegi looked at her in disbelief - "but now I decided to trust in you... after all it is true you are a sweet boy" - she said making him blush, he then looked at her who was blushing

"so let's keep doing this in the future"

 **This is the end of the Chapter**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Please review if you either Loved it or hated it... or anything in between**

 **and leave your suggestions if you want**


	42. Chapter 41

**Welcome to a new chapter... I have nothing else to add**

 **Enjoy**

 **To:**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 41 . Oct 5**

 **Out of curiosity, what kind of lingerie we talking about here?**

 **You know when I write that it's mostly so you can run your imagination, after all, because we are different people we have different tastes on what is sexy. But when I wrote it, what I imagined was a black braw black leg sock, black panties with the strap that connects with the socks... I know I'm not really good at explaining but well.  
**

 **And:**

 **doremishine itsuko** **chapter 41 . Oct 5**

 **incredible makoto was about to die he is recovering and you decide the best option for sonia is having sex with him o_ó por makoto with all those girls following around he won't choose an oficial girlfried. I know is a harem fanfic but come on polygamy really..!**

 **yeah sorry, but well Naegi knows, sometimes you have to do what you have to do XD**

 **And lastly**

 **Kyledude788** **chapter 41 . Oct 5**

 **Wasn't Sonia a virgin? If so, then I didn't see the part where her hymen broke.**

 **Also, great chapter. I hope that Naegi has plan to kill the king. Like poisioning him.**

 **You know not all girls are the same, sometimes the hymen doesn't break, also if the girl is well lubricated it shouldn't hurt... so ... yeah**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 41: A date with the Mad hatter**

Naegi woke up the next day. He tried to get up and felt incredible pain on his body. His muscles felt sore - *Maybe having sex just after I almost died wasn't the best Idea*- he thought yet he knew that if he hadn't done that then Sonia wouldn't have trusted in him. So he used all his strength to quell with the pain and stand. When he just stood, the door of his room opened and Alice came in - "Naegi-kun are you ok?" - she asked before she noticed him trying (and failing at standing up) - "Naegi-kun!" - she quickly ran to him and helped him stand to sit on his bed - "thanks Alice... and sorry for bothering you" - Alice looked at him and pouted - "Naegi you shouldn't push yourself, you are hurt" - Naegi smiled embarrassed, to everyone else he just had a Bad Luck Naegi moment and he was hurt in his room

"Sorry Alice, It's just... I feel cramped in the room. It's annoying" - he said smiling, Alice was worried but then started giggling - "Naegi-kun you are silly" - she said making him blush - "Hey don't tease me" - she giggled, even more, she didn't know why, but it felt natural to speak to him. They both then started laughing before they looked at each other, and both started blushing - "so why did you came if I can ask" - said Naegi looking elsewhere trying not to do what he was really thinking - "Well I came to spend time with you" - she said blushing before Naegi looked at her, she looked beautiful - "everyone else went to the beach today so I decided to stay so you wouldn't feel alone" -Naegi couldn't see her face, but she was blushing a lot

...Flashback

"so are we ready to go to the beach?" -asked Hina excited, All the girl were getting ready, even Alice but she felt bad for Naegi - "Um... Shouldn't we leave someone with Naegi-kun? I mean he is still hurt" - she said worried, Hina, Kyoko, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Sayaka, Celes, and the others who have spent "time" with him looked at each other, they all wanted to stay with him, but knew that if they did they would probably succumb to their lusty desires and just end up hurting him more. It was then that Maizono had an Idea, She then got to where Alice was - "you should stay with him" - she said smiling, surprising the girls, she then got close to her and whispered - "you should use this time to try to get closer to him"- she said with a devilish smile. Making her blush

... end of Flashback

"Alice?" - Asked Naegi, bringing her back from her blank stare, She immediately blushed embarrassed - "I'm sorry I just got lost in thought" - Naegi then smiled which only made her feel more embarrassed, Naegi looked at her... she looked so cute - "so where you want to go?" - he asked getting up which only made her worried - "are you sure you can stand?" - she looked at him, but he only smiled - "well as long as I don't overdo it, I can walk" - he said, yet Alice noticed that he looked in pain - "Naegi-kun" - Naegi looked at her worried face and smiled - "I promise... I'm ok" - She wanted to argue but decided otherwise - "ok... but if you look in pain even for a second we are coming back" - she said trying to look angry, but to Naegi it only made her cuter

...

...

They both decided to walk around the town, they were taking it slow since Naegi was in hurt. They got to the plaza where the main fountain was. Naegi and her then sat on the fountain - "Let me get some ice-cream" - Naegi said trying to get up but Alice stopped him - "No... don't worry I'm getting it" - Naegi was going to protest but she pouted - "you promise to not overdo it" - Naegi then sighed but he smiled - "ok... I'll stay here" - She smiled and stood up leaving Naegi sitting. He then stretched his body and looked at the sky - "you know this is a weird way of visiting me" - he said to a girl on the other side of the fountain... she was reading a book, the woman then left her book on her lap - "Making sure you killed me?" - he asked her, and she smiled - "not really I'm actually glad you survived, After all, it's not fun if you die so easily... You are my new rival. even if you are still a kid" - she said making him a little mad - "so make sure you survive and keep getting stronger, because I want to keep having fun" - she then stood up and started walking away

"Bitch" - said Naegi mad... she made him angry... but then he smiled - "but you are right, it's fun" - right then Alice came with two ice-creams, one vanilla, and the other chocolate - "which one do you want?" - she asked smiling, and Naegi looked at her teasingly - "Oh trying to make me choose so you know more about me, aren't you?" - he said making her blush and stutter, and he started, laughing. Making her pout mad, after he took his vanilla one she punches him - "ouch! that hurt" - he said to Alice who looked to the other side - "well you deserve it" - she said acting mad before they both started laughing.

After they finished, Naegi noticed she had a little bit of her cheek and licked her making her blush - "Naegi-kun!" - Naegi smiled at her reaction, he felt happy, seeing him smile that way made her curious, she then looked at the ground - "Naegi-kun... before I had amnesia... did you loved me" - she said remembering the picture of her and him kissing, This caught Naegi' surprise, who looked at her and smiled gently - "yes I did" - he then looked at the sky - "you know I have my share of crushes in my life... I mean I'm just a teenager... but when I met you I felt something I had never felt in my life, just being near you made me happy, whenever you were close I could feel that my problems, no matter how big they were disappeared... I really loved her" - Alice could feel a pain in her heart - "Do you miss her?"- It hurt just to ask. Naegi looked at her - "yes I do" - he said and the pain inside Alice grew - *I should have known... After all, even if I look like her... I'm not her* - she thought to try to reject her feelings, Naegi then noticed her pained face and touch her face - "Alice are you ok?" - he asked her, tears then started forming in her eyes - "Naegi... If she were to return... would you return to her?" - She was hurt, even if it was herself, it wasn't her. Naegi smiled sadly - "no"- he said shocking her, what he meant - "A lot has changed since I met Alice... since I fell for her. I have returned back, and my heart it's not the same as before, Lately, my heart has been feeling for other people as well. And to just run back to Alice wouldn't be fair to them nor Alice" - Alice was surprised at Naegi, the way he was talking, he had given this a lot of thought -"So I have to wait... I have to really find myself and what I truly want. So if I still feel that way for her after that... then I'll return to her... If not... then I still want to be friends with her" - Alice then looked at the floor - "But you shouldn't try to rush getting your memories because of me... I like spending time with the current you too" - Alice pain disappeared, and a warmth came, she then started blushing. She now understood why her previous self, fell for him, he was a sweet boy, a brave boy who would try his best to help everyone he could... a boy who cared about others even more than himself, and a boy who could bring happiness to anybody near him.

"Naegi-kun... can I do something...quick?" - she asked him and he looked at her confused, Naegi looked at her. and before he could move, she kissed him... surprising the boy, After the kiss, Alice looked at Naegi with a blush on her face. She looked at the surprised blushing boy - "Naegi... no Makoto I love you" - Naegi was shocked... even if he had heard that before, it made his heart beat faster, right then the fountain started spurting water, drenching them- "augh" - they both said before they looked at each other... and started laughing - "wow what a mood killer" - Naegi said laughing... He was happy, seeing Alice smile, laugh again made him smiled. And that she told him she loved him made his heart melt, he then stood up, surprising and confusing the girl - "let's go have some fun" - he said offering his hand. She smiled and took it, she felt safe with him

Naegi and he had spent a lovely afternoon, they walked through the city, stopped and ate at a cafe, went to multiple stores. But right now they were on a hill looking at the sunset. Alice holds Naegi's hand - "I'm happy I met and fell in love with you Naegi" - she said smiling, making the boy blush, she then looked at the sky - "and even if in the end you still don't choose me... I'm happy you became part of my life" - Naegi blushed even more while smiling, She looked at him and they both looked at each other before they kissed

...

...

The next day Alice woke up with a smile on her face. She felt Happy, Maizono then looked at her and smiled - "wow aren't you happy... did something good happened?" - she asked her teasingly, but Alice was too happy to get embarrassed - "I had the time of my life with Naegi yesterday" - she said smiling. Maizono smiled as well - "thanks, Sayaka" - Alice said confusing her - "if you didn't convince me I wouldn't have felt this way" - Sayaka was happy (and a little jealous) of Alice but then looked at her with determination on her eyes

"they don't get the wrong Idea, just because I helped you doesn't mean I'm losing to you"

 **This is the end of the chapter. I know it was short but I really wanted to try if I could return to have non lemon romantic scenes. It doesn't mean I don't like writing lemon but you know sometimes is about the romance**

 **Please review if you liked it... or not and please tell me why**

 **Also suggestions for future chapters**


	43. Chapter 42

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **... As always nothing else to add so enjoy**

 **To:**

 **KnightSpark** **chapter 42 . 15h ago**

 **The girl at the fountain... that wasn't Maki, was it?**

 **And:**

 **From: Guest  
**  
 **YES! Naegi x Alice Moments! Can't wait for the lemon scene. ;) And was that girl Maki? Now that I remember she is an Ultimate Assassin underneath her Ultimate Caretaker Talent. Looking forward to next chapter. ;) Naegi you should probably start looking for a much bigger house. ;) Those girls may wanna move in with you. ;) Would be fun to see. Looking forward to the Corrupt King's Downfall.  
**

**... ok I'll be honest with you, I don't know who Maki is... you see I still haven't played Danganronpa V3 (for as much as it's torturing me not to be able to play it ) and I haven't spoiled myself about it... the only reason I found out she is from V3 was because I searched her name online... So I'm going to explain, For now, I won't add V3 characters until I played it (I'll tell you when), so the Woman on the fountain was The king of death. You may be asking why would she visit him if she tried to kill him... well she doesn't hate Naegi, she just wants to kill him... makes sense doesn't it XD. So Yeah sorry for not explaining better (also the reason Naegi didn't fight her was that A. he knew she wasn't going to kill him and B. he was hurt so he couldn't fight her)**

 **OK now returning to the story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 42: boys nights out**

They were all at the table eating breakfast. Leon , Soda, and Teruteru were filled with anger while they ate their breakfast (the main table was filled with foods and they were eating like beast and releasing bloodlust), on the other side was Naegi (still in pain) surrounded by girls trying to help him - "Naegi please eat this" - said Maizono offering some bread - "no you need vitamins, you should eat fruits" - said Celes holding some fruit - "Nooo... he Needs the power of donuts" - said Hina excited holding a plate of pink frosted pink sprinkles donuts, Naegi was smiling awkwardly while all the girls (except Alice and Kyoko), all offering food to him and trying to help him by feeding him

"what do they look on him?" - asked Angry Soda looking at Sonia trying to feed Naegi as well. Leon was a little mad but then sighed - *his power to attract woman it's as strong as ever... not only he has the King of harem (as he called it) power, but he is also the Jester. I can't but feel a little jealous" - he thought thinking - "Hey Leon what do you think?" - asked Teruteru getting Leon's Attention.

"Let's take Naegi with us today... that way girls will come to us" - Said Teruteru smiling perversely. Leon looked at him surprised - *why am I hanging with him again?* - he thought. Before Leon could say anything Teruteru went were Naegi was - "hey Naegi-kun!" - he said getting his attention - "we are going out later, want to come with?" - he asked him, Naegi looked confused before he smiled - "sure" - Mahiru and Hiyoko were now looking at Teruteru with distrust - "Naegi can we also..." - but before Mahiru could finish she was interrupted by Teruteru - "sorry no girls allowed..." - Hiyoko didn't trust him - "why wouldn't we be invited?... what's your plan?"

"No plan, just want to spend time with Naegi-kun" - right then Taka, Mondo and Chihiro appeared - "hey what the fuck is with this fucking noise?" - said Mondo annoyed. Teruteru then thought for a second and smiled - "hey Mondo, Taka want to come with us to hang?" - Mondo and Taka looked confused at him - "um... sure I guess?"- Chihiro got excited and said he wanted to join - "Sorry Chihiro-kun, but no girls" - Teruteru said. everyone then looked confused at him - "Um... Teruteru, you do know... That Chihiro is a boy right?" - Teruteru looked at him confused, he then looked at Chihiro still confused... second after second his eyes widening

"LADY GAGA!"

...

...

The boys got out, they were all wearing casual clothing - "so... where now?" - asked Mondo Teruteru then answered - "we are going to the mall... to get the girl!" - he said proudly, leaving the boys dumbstruck - "Ok I'm fucking leaving" - said Mondo, Yet Teruteru expected this- "What is it Mondo, not man enough to try?"- this stopped Mondo right on his tracks - "what do you mean?" - he asked turning around, Teruteru looked at him with an evil face - "I thought you were man enough to be able to get a girl... but I guess I was wrong" - this made Mondo mad - "Oh you're an asshole!" - he said mad, scaring a Teruteru a little - "So let's do this, whoever gets the most girls gets to make the others dress as girls" - after Leon he said that he looked nervous at Naegi - "umm guys how about we let Naegi sit this one out" - after he said that everyone else looked at Naegi who looked really confused - "Agreed" - they all said at the same time. Leaving a confused Naegi

They all got to the mall and were walking around, while the boys were looking for girls, Naegi went to get a shake - "wow there a lot of girls here... I'm kind of nervous... don't you think so Naegi..." - they all then turned to where Naegi was and were surprised, he was talking to a couple of cute Novoselic girls - "Excuse me do you know where there a cafe I can get a frappe?" - he asked smiling, the Novoselic girls looked at him and a tinge of pink appeared on their face, they then gave him directions - "thanks" - he responded with a sincere smile, making them blush, they then looked at each other confusing Naegi. After a couple of seconds they gave Naegi something and ran off giggling, Naegi was confused but the other boys were surprised - "Naegi what's that?" - asked Leon talking about what the girls gave him, Naegi looked at it - "it looks like a phone number" - Teruteru then fell on his knees... how he managed to do that... by accident.

"Wow, Naegi you just got a girl phone number... how you did that" - asked Chihiro impressed. Naegi then looked at him confused - "I don't know... I just asked where can I get a Frappe"

...

...

The day kept going and the boy kept trying to get girls. Naegi had disappeared for 20 mins before he got back, with a frappe on his hand - "yo Naegi where you been?" - asked Leon to the luckster, who smiled - "I went to the coffee shop in there to get a frappe" - he said pointing to a small cafe shop, Leon looked there and noticed that the waitress was looking at Naegi with dreamy eyes, He then looked at Naegi's cup and noticed (what he thought) was her phone number. He knew Naegi was unaware of this and sighed

"so what is happening? " - Asked Naegi looking at his friends... they all looked weak and defeated, with no will to fight (except Chihiro) - "well we have been trying to talk to the girls, but they all have rejected us" - he explained sadly to Naegi, it was then that Teruteru stood up - "Wait... I feel a disturbance" - he turned around and saw a group of 5 girls all same age range as them and all of them beautiful. This got Teruteru's strength back up - "this is it, boys... the ultimate challenge" - he said making the boys look at him - "we each go by turns to invite them to the club tonight... whoever does it wins" - they all got their energy back and stood up - "Ok I'm first" - he said proudly

 **Teruteru**

He walked there with confidence - "hey ladies" - he said getting the attention of the girls who looked at him confused - "So ladies, what would you think about going out with us to the disco tonight" - he said making the girls worried - "Umm... sorry but we don't like to go with strangers, also stop staring at my breast you pervert" - said one of the girls looking at him with distrust. They then returned to their conversation.

 _Fail_

 **Soda**

After Teruteru returned it was Soda's turn, he, on the other hand, was nervous. He got to where the girls were - "Um... hey... you see... We wanted to see... If..."- the girls then looked at him like he was weird... making him even more embarrassed and nervous - "well we..." - yet he froze leaving the girls scared about how he was - "hello?... hello?" - one of the girls asked, Leon then had to go a get him.

 _Fail_

 **Leon**

"so, Leon, it's your turn" - Leon thought for a while and sighed before he went - "Hey girls" - he said acting cool - "We just wanted to know"- the girls looked at him now a little annoyed - "no" - Leon was surprised but sighed before he returned to the group - "well I failed"

 _Fail_

 **Taka**

"Finally my turn" - he said proudly while he got himself ready - "hey bro are you sure?" - asked Mondo but Taka only looked at him with pride, the then walked up to the ladies - "Excuse me, young ladies. MY friends and I wanted to verify if you were interested in accompanying us to a social gathering this night" - he said speaking like it was a speech... confusing the girl -"Personally I'm not really interested but my companions want to learn about human connection" - He said looking at them... who looked back, before they decided to ignore him and keep talking, confused. Leon had to go and get him again, confusing him... what did he do wrong.

 _Fail_

 ** _Chihiro_**

"Can I not go? " - he said embarrassed but Teruteru didn't let him. so he walked to where the girls were - "um hi" - he said nervously getting their attention - "can I ask..." - but before he could finish the girls surrounded him - "omg you are so cute" - they said before they started hugging him like a cute pet - "So what is your name cutie?" - Chihiro then said his name - "you know you can spend time with us, we don't mind having more girls in our conversation" - when she said that Chihiro's confidence plumed straight to the ground, he then freed himself and ran off

 _Fail_

 **Mondo**

"well It's my turn now" - Said Mondo trying to act brave but he was actually nervous - "wish me luck." - While walking there he was thinking - *ok what should I do... Of course, I can't swear... what would my big bro have done here?* - he then got close to them and they looked at him... he was smiling, but that way he only looked creepy, also they got a little scared since he was dressing as a tug - "Hi girls, I wish to" - he started explaining but one of the braver ones stood up and interrupted him - "Please leave us alone or we'll call the cops" - this shocked Mondo

 _Fail_

They were about to leave, so they all stand up angry - "wait"- they heard behind them, they turned around and saw Naegi getting close - "what do you want?"- asked one of them annoyed. He then looked at them with a sincere face - "I came to apologize" -he said surprising them- "I know my friends came and acted... well weird. But I promise you they are all good guys, they were just nervous" - he said smiling, a pure sincere smile that made all of them blush - "they just wanted to see if you wanted to come with us to the club tonight, just to hang out and have fun... but if you girls can't it's ok" -the girls looked at each other's and talked before they saw him - "what's your name?" - he was confused but the smiled - "My name is Naegi Makoto" - they all then gave Naegi a little piece of paper, Naegi looked at it confused before one of them (who was blushing a lot) talked to him - "ok we'll go, and give your friends another chance, but you have to promise us you will go as well" - Naegi smiled before he nodded, the girls then left all of them with their face red of embarrassment.

Naegi then returned where he noticed all his friends looking at him in shock, making him confused - "what happened did I did something wrong?" -he asked before they all sighed - "so what is that?"- Chihiro asked looking at the paper Naegi then gave it to him. It was the phone number of each girl

...

...

That night they all went to the club they had talked with the girls they all got there and saw the girls waiting for them, Teruteru almost fainted, they all looked sexy - "Hi Naegi-kun how do we look?" - she asked, Naegi looked at them and smiled - "you all look cute" - he said sincerely, making them blush. They all then entered

The place was filled, but they managed to find a place to stay and sit - "wow there's more people than I thought" - said Taka looking around, in the middle of the club there was a dance floor, Teruteru smiled and stood - "so ladies want to dance?" - the girls smiled and said yes, all of them (except Naegi) stood up, one of the girls then noticed Naegi didn't stand - "What's the matter Naegi?" - Naegi then explained that because he fell a couple of days before he couldn't dance. this got the girls worried - "are you ok?" - one asked but Naegi smiled saying he was fine - "just go have fun" - the girls didn't want to leave Naegi but nodded before they left to the dance floor. Leon looked at them - "hey guys I'm also going to sit this one out" - the other guys looked at him confused but nodded and left to the dance floor as well - "so what do you want to talk about?" - asked Naegi, Leon was surprised yet he expected this, he then sat as well

"Naegi... how did you end up this way?"- he asked confusing him, Leon then looked directly at him - "How did you end as the Jester?" - Naegi then got serious - "It may be true that now you got a lot of experience, but before you started it only took you three months to become from wimpy you to bad ass assassin... How?"

"why would you want to know?" - he asked suspiciously, he had noticed that lately Leon had been more separated and secluded which he found weird, Leon then looked at the floor - "I want to become stronger... I want to help you in your work" - he said shocking Naegi - "before I knew you were the Jester. When I found out about him I was excited. Even though he killed people he was a hero, hunting down the corrupted bastard that contaminated the world" - he said with a small smile before he looked sad again - "That's probably why I got mad when you insulted him... You were calling my Hero a murderer and it made me mad... but then I discovered you were the Jester... you were the Hero I idolized and I noticed... I was wrong" - he said clenching his fist - "I thought that in order to become a hero I just had to become stronger I just had to fight those I considered against Justice, but after I found out about you I learned I was wrong, just because you have the strength to do something, doesn't mean you should. If I was you and I had that power I would probably end up corrupted under my own sense of Justice. Seeing you resist the temptation of overpowering other, the fact that you don't fight for power, or to change the world... you do it to protect others, you do it for yourself" - he then smiled a little - "People may think it's selfish, but in reality that's the choice you have to get to become the Jester. So please teach me" - he said with determination in his eyes, Naegi then sighed before he smiled- "ok... but it's going to hurt"

...

...

Naegi and the boys returned to the castle after leaving the girls home, they really wanted Naegi to spend the night with them... But he politely refused. Teruteru was so angry he almost tackled and beat up Naegi, but Mondo stopped him. They all returned a little sad that nobody won in the end. They entered the castle and were surprised to see all the workers running around, in the middle of the room was Sonia giving orders - "remember to place the candles around the room, and the flowers go on the right not the left" - Naegi and the boys looked at her confused - "Um. Sonia, what's happening?" - (ps. Sonia made Naegi not say honorifics with her), she then looked at him with a big smile

"My mom is coming tomorrow"

...

...

 **This is the end of the chapter. I made this because I noticed that lately only Female characters and Naegi are having the spotlight, so I'm going to try to introduce male characters**

 **also to:**

 **FredFuchs86** **chapter 33 . Sep 16**

 **I just thought of something. The next time Naegi hunts down a target, who is protected by a bunch of guards, make two of the guards have a conversation together before things start to go down. Make them act out the very first scene in Red vs Blue, not exactly word for word, but the question that was asked still remains.**

 **Thanks, man because of your suggestion I started watching it and is really funny**

 **Well hope you enjoy**

 **Review if you liked it... or not free world**

 **Also, leave suggestions if you like, I'm almost finishing the Novoselic Saga and I want to know Ideas for the next one**

 **Thanks**


	44. Chapter 43

**Welcome to the new chapter... I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 43: Queen of hearts**

A private jet plane was flying and arriving Novoselic, inside there was a woman drinking some white wine, She had long blond hair, and a suit, on her table there was a pack of playing cards. She then looked through the window, Before she smiled - "beautiful as always" - she said taking her blond hair out of her eyes. A bodyguard then entered where she was and asked her - "Are you prepared for landing my queen?" - She then returned to her queen aura - "Tell the pilot he has my permission to land"- she stated

The bodyguard nodded and returned to the cockpit

...

...

"are you sure we have to wear this?" - asked Leon looking at his Tux... it was red - "Of course you have to... It's Novoselic tradition that everyone use colorful clothing in front of the queen"- Leon and the others sighed but then Sonia pulled out a deck of cards all with a border made out of gold - "ok now pick one" - she said smiling while everyone looked at her confused - "well this is to see what kind of headgear you'll have to wear" - everyone looked at her confused - "well if you pick a number card you don't wear anything but you have to put on a pin with the suit of your card, if you pick a Jack you have to wear either a red or black beret with a pin of your suit. A queen means you have to wear a tiara with the symbol of your suit and a king means the same but with a crown"

They all looked at her surprised, they all thought it sounded silly, but seeing her so excited made them just sigh, so they all picked a card. Most of them got a number card even Sonia. The ones who picked something different were Byakuya, Kyoko, Junko and Alice who all picked Kings (Alice was Heart, Byakuya Spades, Kyoko was Clubs and Junko Diamonds) then the Queens: Maizono: H, Chihiro: C, Mondo: S, and Chiaki: D, and The Jacks, Leon: H and Izuru: S - "Ok now we have to put on our headgears" - she said while the butlers and maids brought them their hats - "um Sonia?" - asked Naegi, Sonia and the others then looked at him, both he and Nagito were showing their cards... They both had Joker cards.

After a while they all came to the main lobby all wearing their clothes and hats - "do we really have to?" - Asked Naegi, Sonia pouted while everyone else started giggling - "Yes you have" -Naegi and Nagito then came out both dressed as Jesters (they were chosen as the Fools) while Naegi looked embarrassed (and cute on the girls eyes), Nagito was Smiling - "if by wearing this silly clothes I can bring hope and support to your talents then I'm willing to look like a clown" - everyone looked at him, before they sigh.

...

...

They all stood in front of the airport surrounded by 3000 Novoselic's around them. They all saw that everyone was wearing colorful clothes and the Hats (there were even some people dressed as Fools) they were all cheering when from the plane a woman came Dressed as a Fool... right then everyone stood silently as the woman blushed a little in embarrassment. They all giggled a little before they cheered again, she then walked down the plane and a couple of kids went were she was, the guard was going to stop them, but She ordered otherwise - "Here my queen we made this for you" - said a little girl giving her a crown made out of flowers. The queen accepted the crown with a gentle smile. After they left, happy that the queen liked the gift, she walked where her husband and daughter were - "Hi Sonia, Slarmy" - she said greeting them (Naegi had to covered his mouth to not laugh when he discovered the kings name was Slarmy), Sonia then bowed to her - "I'm grateful for your presence my queen" - she said... Sonia the looked at her who was pouting - "Sonia" - she then started pulling Sonia's cheeks - "You don't have to act so formally... I'm your mother, you can talk to me casually, like for example... do you have someone you like?" - she asked devilish, Sonia blushed and quickly looked at Naegi before looking at her mom, who noticed Naegi and grinned - "so you do have" - The king looked surprised, he didn't know about this... but decided to not say anything ... it didn't matter to him anyway.

She then walked to where Sonia's friends where They all bowed to her - "Good morning kids... my name Is queen Eliade Nevermind" - she presented herself. All of them looked at her with awe. They all could feel her queen aura, they could feel her royal shine. She then looked at Naegi who looked surprised at her. She quickly analyzed the kid, he looked like a little wimpy kid, other than his hat there was nothing special. Yet she could feel a little afraid when she looked at him. She then immediately smiled... - *so he is the Jester* - she thought while looking at him - *No wonder Sonia fell for him* - she then clapped and her bodyguards brought a really long limousine - "How about I take all of you back to the castle?" - they all nodded and got in the limo - "Hey Naegi-kun" - Soda said stopping him - "it's it me or Sonia's mom it's hotter than her" - Naegi laughed embarrassed - "I don't think so... Sonia has a special charm that only she has... While her mother has a different charm, they both are pretty... in different ways" - Naegi said smiling innocently, not knowing that Sonia (who was now blushing) and her mother (who was giggling) were listening - *wow he is good* - the queen thought before they all entered.

...

...

They got back to the castle, when they got out they all saw all the maids and butlers bowing to the queen - "Welcome home Queen Nevermind" - they all said at the same time - "Thanks for receiving me" - she said before the head maid and head butler got near to her - "Is the feast ready?" - she asked to them before bowed and answered yes. She then smiled and looked at everyone else - "well let's go eat"

They all entered and went to the castle and went to the main dining room. The table was filled with foods, they all sat and started eating. Naegi was eating some chicken when he felt someone was looking at him, he looked around and saw the queen looking at him like he was an interesting discovery. Naegi felt a little scared that she was looking at him - "Oni-chan this cake is delicious" - said Komaru getting Naegi's attention, he looked at her and she was smiling and really happy while eating, Naegi sighed before he looked at her with a gentle smile- "Komaru you control what you eat" - he said making her pout - "are you calling me fat?"- Naegi smiled nervously, before he looked at Kotoko... like Komaru, she was happily enjoying sweets. Naegi smiled gently. It made him happy every time he saw Kotoko acting like a child - "It's it good Kotoko?" - he said surprising her and make her return to her assassin persona - "I'm sorry my..." - yet Naegi pet her head, she then looked at him and noticed he was smiling - "hey just enjoy it" - Naegi then thought for a while - "hey Komaru, Kotoko how about we spend some time as a family?" - Komaru smiled excitedly while Kotoko looked confused - "if it's family then why do you want me to go?" - Naegi then smiled - "well you are my little sister too" - he said surprising her, Komaru smiled and nodded excited, Kotoko blushed embarrassed before she smiled

After the whole event Makoto, Komaru, and Kotoko went out the castle Because the queen had returned the whole kingdom was having a festival. They walked around looking at all the decorations, how people were dressed, the games, and what Komaru wanted most... the food.

They all stopped in a ring toss and played. While Naegi sucked at it, Komaru and Kotoko were really good at it, being able to get them all without missing one. They both left the game their hands filled with plushies, while Naegi looked at the floor disappointed on himself - "how are you too so good?" - he said sadly while the two girls giggled to themselves. They then stopped in the food court to get takoyaki. Naegi played for it and they all started eating.

"So Kotoko, are you having fun?" - asked Naegi, Kotoko looked at him with a smile and nodded. Both Makoto and Komaru smiled. Kotoko then looked sadly at her food - "I never had an experience like this before, eating good food, spending time with others" - Naegi looked at her sadly, he knew how much she had suffered before, Kotoko then looked at Makoto and Komaru - "Um... can I ask something?" - she asked shyly when both of them nodded - "am I truly your little sister?" - she asked them, Makoto and Komaru then looked at each other before looking at her - "yes Kotoko-chan you are our little sister" - Kotoko then smiled. with a heartwarming smile

"I love you Oni-chan, Onee-chan"

...

...

They returned back to the castle, Kotoko was happily skipping through the castle, while returning to their rooms Naegi was walking through the hallway when he noticed that Sonia's room was open, he looked inside and noticed that she was with another woman, making her a dress.

"well don't you look fancy?" - Naegi said walking inside, getting Sonia's attention, She greeted him before she blushed. The wedding maker then quickly left the room - "You shouldn't be here" - Naegi felt a little cocky for some reason and Smiled devilish - "Why are you embarrassed? I have seen you in less clothing than that" - he said making her blush, but then she looked serious - "Are you really going to do it?" - Naegi then got serious as well - "yes, I have to" - He said looking directly at her - "Don't worry, I'll try to not ruin your birthday to much... but He will die" - He said, Sonia wants to protest but knew it was useless - "I don't care about him... just promise me you'll be safe" - Naegi then blushed when he heard her say that - "So could you make a promise to me?" - she asked, Naegi then looked directly at her eyes - "promise me you'll survive to give me a birthday present"- Naegi smiled and nodded.

Outside the room was the Queen who smiled - "well about time"

...

...

 **Well, this is the end of the Chapter, get ready because the next one is the end of the Kings life.  
**

 **Please Review if you like it... or if you don't like it**

 **and leave suggestions if you want**

 **Also before you ask... Yes, the Queen knows about the assassination of the king, also that he wants her dead. But she wants to bet on Naegi to kill him... I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but I like it that way XD  
**


	45. Chapter 44

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **As you already know in this chapter is The end of Slarmy**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **to:**

 **doremishine itsuko** **chapter 44 . 30m ago**

 **:o so the queen doesn't love the King  
Does she know he killed her former husband?**

 **No, she doesn't... and maybe. She never loved the man, she always thought he was a little narcissistic nobleman. But after the death of her previous husband she started having problems with the council over her rule of the kingdom without a spouse, so she married him in order to shut them up. She knows he's cheating on her, that he wants' to kill her... but doesn't care, after all, she is also using him  
**

 **ok... also, Maybe Lemon not sure**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 44: off with his head**

"So... Tomorrow is Sonia's birthday" - Said Naegi, he was in a reunion with his closest friends, and allies: Kyoko, Maizono, Mukuro, Izuru, Nekomaru, Chihiro, Byakuya, and Leon. They were all in Naegi's room, thanks to Chihiro they managed to create a perimeter where no sound could come out of the room, also they hacked every single camera to prevent any information leaking out. Kyoko then looked at him - "So what are we going to do?" - she asked since Naegi was in pain they hadn't planned that much.

"Well because we sent the calling card, he will be prepared, but because it's Sonia's birthday, he has to appear. But knowing how paranoid he is, he'll probably have all the guards around him"- Sonia then looked at Naegi - "and how do you know he will come, he could always fake something to not go" - Naegi then looked and grin - " He will... after all he is going to try to kill both of you. So, in the end, it's a Timed clock game" - He said sourly, Sonia then looked sad at the ground - "Don't worry Sonia we are not going to let you die" - said Leon - "He is right, after tomorrow the king will be dead" - Naegi said he then turned the machine Chihiro had and a holographic 3D model of the castle - "wow... cool" - said Naegi and Leon said looking at it, Kyoko coughed and they both returned back to the seriousness - "Ok returning to the matters at hand tomorrow, both the King as every noble of the kingdom will be here... the main Hall" - he said pointing with a laser pointer - "Since the party will be a masquerade we will all be wearing masks. So he'll probably have some secret guards hiding in masks as well" - He said - "and since I don't want to ruin the whole party we'll wait until the speech, We know he will give you and your mother poisoned champagne while his will only have one that makes him a little sick... all to create a drama that someone tried to kill the whole royal family and only he survived, making him the least possible suspect of the murder. He probably has already a scapegoat for the murders" - He said before he grinned - "But sadly for him, in order to offer the toast he will have to stand here"- he said pointing to a spot - " where he will not have any chance of escape since it has multiple spots for snipers. We just have to take one out and kill the king"- He then looked at Kyoko, Mukuro, and Maizono - "that's why I need you two to check the sniper posts while in the party, They would never suspect beautiful girls walking around the party" - He said innocently, but the three blushed, he then looked at Leon - "Leon I need you to keep watch in the king, we can't let him fuck up the plan" - Leon nodded being happy to help, He then explained to Izuru and Nekomaru their parts.

After they all knew their parts they all separated and go to their own rooms

...

...

While Naegi was having his reunion, in the basement of the castle. There was an empty black room. Slarmy entered this room and lights started lighting up under him showing a path to a spot when he got to the spot 5 giant monitors lighted up showing 5 silhouettes of people. Seeing them Slarmy quickly bowed - "My lords I'm humble in front of your..."

"Quit your nonsense Slarmy. How dare you summon us to this meeting?" - said one of the silhouettes (red) angry scaring Slarmy who was shaking in submission - "Well my liege I just wanted... to see what should we do about the Jester situation?"

"What do you mean... after all its, not our issue whether you live or die" - said a blue silhouette calmly scaring Slarmy who started panicking - "What do you mean... Aren't you going to help me?" - he said scared, he then noticed the silence in the room and he started getting angry - "After all, I did for our cause you still forsake me?" - there was still silence, in desperation he got mad - "Then I'll talk... I'll tell everyone about us!" - he screamed, surprising the silhouettes - "Why you son of a ..."

"No need to fight gentlemen" - said the white silhouette surprising everyone - "We never had the intention of leaving you to die Slarmy... after all you are an important piece in our plans, we can't have you dying now" - he said, Slarmy then breathed heavy calming himself, he felt happy. Like he had drank the last drop of water in the desert - "Do not worry, tomorrow we'll have one of our best assassins protecting you... you'll live to see another day" - Overcome with joy, he then quickly bow - "Thank you my liege, I'll prove my usefulness after I become the king... I promise" - After that the all monitors turned off leaving Slarmy bowing... he then grinned

"Jester... tomorrow... it's your end"

...

...

Naegi was in his room, He was analyzing a folder with some reports, This was probably the biggest job he had and he really didn't want to ruin it. He then heard someone knocking his door. Naegi looked at it surprised and walked to there, opening it. on the other side, was Maizono, Naegi smiled - "hi Maizono... how are you?" - she smiled back - "Still awake... you should get some sleep" - Naegi smiled embarrassed - "Sorry but I'm so nervous" - They both stood there, for a couple of seconds - "aren't you going to invite me in?" - She asked teasingly, Naegi then smiled - "why should I, every time I do we end up having sex" - Naegi said devilish, Maizono then returned the smile - "Not like I ever hear you complaining" - Naegi then close his eyes and thought for a second before he opened the door - "well good point" - Maizono then looked at him - "are you implying what I think you are?"- Naegi then looked at her - "I don't know... let's see how the night goes on"

They both sat on Naegi's bed. Maizono then looked at all the papers that where there - "you been really busy" - she thought while reading all the papers - "well tomorrow it's an important day... and I don't want to ruin it" - She then giggled, making him blush - "you always were such a worry some" - Naegi smiled embarrassed - "But you only do it whenever you have to stay determined about something, you only worry when you try too hard to help others" - She said smiling - "That's why you are so special... why even after discovering the truth about the Jester everyone stands with you" - she then looked directly at his eyes - "because you never fight for truly selfish reasons... even if you say you..." - Naegi then interrupted her by kissing her, making them fall in the bed. She was surprised but then they started making out. After the kiss he started kissing her neck - "I...aw... thought we... aww... weren't going to do this" - she said between moans - "sorry I couldn't hold it... please let me be selfish" - He said. She was moaning while Naegi took off her blouse, she shook when she felt him touch her pussy - "well so wet... aren't you eager?" - she then blushed embarrassed - "well it's your own fault for making me this way" -Naegi then started playing with her pussy, making her moan. He then gently bit her nipples... it felt so good that she came.

She was breathing heavily, she had cum so hard she felt tired... but... she wanted more, She then noticed Naegi had pulled out his dick. She stared at it... she wanted it so bad - "Naegi!"- she said her eyes filled with lust. Naegi then started teasing her pussy. making her moan... but she wanted more - "Naegi... please... Stop teasing me" - Naegi then pushed inside. He started moving slow at first, Slowly getting a rhythm. Naegi kept pumping and with each thrust, she moaned more and more - "please aww... go faster" - Naegi lost control of himself pulling her on top and going even faster. Maizono was moaning harder and louder his name - "Makoto!" - She moaned as she came for the second time. She then fell on his chest resting and catching her breath - "Maizono do you remember?" - he asked her, getting her attention, she then looked at him and he was grinning - "this is just like our first time"- He said starting to move again, even faster than before - "Wait, Makoto" - She moaned as she could feel his dick touching the entrance of her womb. Naegi then stopped - "sorry you were saying?" - he said with a devilish smile, she then looked at him and pouted - "Please don't stop" - Naegi smiled and continued.

After a couple of seconds, she could feel him getting closer - "Sayaka... I'm..." - she then kissed him - "It does feel like the first time... since... just like then... I love you" - He then came. She could feel streaks and streaks of cum filling her. They both then fell on the bed tired. Looking at each other

"Naegi... I love you" - they both then kissed

...

...

The next day... The Night started and everyone was in the castle. The castle was filled head to toes with guests and nobles. Naegi was drinking some soda from a martini glass (for fanciness points) He was wearing a black tux and a white mask. HE was walking around the party - "a lot of witnesses don't you think Greeny?" - he said to his earpiece. - "well it's the princess birthday" - said Chihiro, He was wearing a lime green dress and a white mask, he was sitting on a table looking at his modified cell phone. Naegi then started walking around. It was then that he found Hina. She was wearing a Strapless pink dress, with a rose red mask and white long gloves. She looked uncomfortable

"Uh... I hate wearing dresses" - she complained to herself - "They are so annoying" - she then heard steps behind her - "well I think it makes you look gorgeous" -She turned around to see Naegi... She then thought about what he said and blushed - "do you really think so?" - she asked shyly, and Naegi smiled, before raising his hand - "would you like to dance with me?" - he asked gentlemanly... She then blushed - "I... Don't know how to dance" - she admitted, but Naegi just smiled - "I can teach you" - Her face then turned red before holding Naegi's hand who escort her to the dance floor, He then held her close and started dancing with her. During this whole process Hina was blushing - "Sorry I don't know how to dance" - she said embarrassed, yet Naegi only smiled at her- "It's no problem... I like teaching you" - She then smiled

They were dancing for 20 minutes. While focused on Hina, Naegi was also counting the minutes till the murder... 40 minutes more. Then he felt someone tap his back, Surprised he looked behind him, It was Kyoko, Naegi blushed when he looked at her. She was wearing a Lilac Dress with long gloves and a Black Mask. While Naegi was blushing Hina pouted a little, Kyoko was trying to not blush. She then looked at Hina - "Could you please leave me to talk with Naegi?" - Hina looked at her suspiciously... but knew she was being honest. and nodded before leaving the Dancefloor. Kyoko was about to talk when she noticed Naegi offering his hand, She then looked surprised at him - "It would be suspicious if we aren't dancing" - Reluctantly she took his hand and they both started dancing

"So... What you needed to tell me?" - Kyoko was following his moves perfectly choreographed - "Well we have an issue" - She said seriously making him serious - "Leon disappeared, we don't know where he is... Right now Sayaka is looking for him" - Naegi then started thinking - "and the King?"- he asked focused on his mission - "we still have eyes on him, he is moving as predicted"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They both were surprised by the sound of someone screaming, and both ran to check what was happening. When they managed to get to the place where the scream was coming from, they were surprised to see a group of people all with despair in their eyes surrounding something. Naegi managed to move around the people and when managed to see what was happening his eyes went wide in shock, The king was there throwing up blood, before he fell limp on the ground.

Immediately a doctor got near him and checked him - "He is dead" - he said in shock while everyone started panicking. While this was happening, Naegi found the wine glass the king was drinking from... he smelled it and noticed - "poison" - he said surprising Kyoko who just got there - "how it's that possible?" - she said thoughtfully. Naegi and her started thinking and brainstorming - "someone poisoned him" - said Naegi - "yes but how... seeing how paranoiac he was he wouldn't have drunk anything suspicious from anyone" - Kyoko added and Naegi kept talking - "then it must mean... he trusted the murderer" - Naegi said, Kyoko's eyes then went wide - "That would only mean the assassin was hired by someone else, under the excuse of protecting him, but the real mission of killing him" - Naegi eyes also went wide when he understood what she was mentioning - "so there's someone more powerful than him pulling the strings... maybe even a whole group" - Kyoko nodded before she returned to being thoughtful - "the question is... who is the killer... Nobody was close to him the whole night except" - their eyes then both went wide.

...

...

Maizono was searching around the castle for Leon. There wasn't that much time before the murder and they needed a report from Leon. She looked around when she saw a person with red hair walking through the people... she quickly noticed it was Leon and followed him. She then noticed that he entered a room. Confused she followed him and entered the room. The room was dark only a window with the moonlight, and Leon was standing here - "so you followed me?" - asked Leon surprising Maizono - "Leon what are you doing here we have a job to..."

"Do not worry, the king is dead" - he said calmly shocking her, he then turned around - "Maizono can I ask something to you?" - he asked her coldly - "why did you fall for Naegi" - She looked at him suspiciously, for her, he was acting strangely - "I mean now that he is the Jester I could understand, but before he was... you had already fallen for him" - Maizono kept silent, He then grinned and got close to him - "I just want to understand... after all I can give you even more" - He then stole a kiss from her, Shocking her... She started panicking when she felt him lifting up her dress and touching her lap. She quickly separated and slapped him - "What the hell you think you are doing?"- Leon touched his face, his eyes cold - "So sad... I actually liked you" - Maizono then felt a pinching pain on her chest... she was afraid to look, but she did it anyways

Leon had stabbed her

Her eyes went wide while looking at the kitchen knife on her chest. She then coughed blood and limped back until she hit the wall and fell. Leon was looking at her with coldness when he heard someone gasped. He then looked at the source of noise only to see Teruteru on the door... scared. Leon then grinned - "So you saw?" -Teruteru was so afraid he was stunned into silence, Leon then sighed - "Wow... today it's not my day" - He said pulling a gun and

Shooting Teruteru in the Head

...

...

Naegi and Kyoko heard the shot and both ran to the source of the noise. When they got to the source they were shocked when outside the room they found the dead body of Teruteru, Naegi was shocked when he saw a hole in his head... but more than that the bloodlust inside the room. Naegi and Kyoko entered the room. While Kyoko was shocked... Naegi could feel his anger growing more and more making his eyes crimson red. Inside they saw Leon standing and Maizono bleeding in the wall. Kyoko then ran to where Maizono was... after checking her vitals she discovered she was still alive... but she was bleeding out.

Naegi, on the other hand, was staring at Leon, he had multiple questions but only asked one - "Why?" - Leon then grinned - "if you catch me... I'll tell you" - he then ran and jumped through the window... Naegi first looked at Kyoko, who nodded - "Chihiro call Mikan and Izuru I need help ... send them to my location" - he then left his earpiece and jumped through the window. He could see Leon running and jumping through houses and buildings. Naegi quickly started following him at top speed. Using all his tricks and abilities to get close to him. Naegi and Leon were running side by side in different buildings. Naegi noticed that if he kept his current momentum there wasn't any place to keep going while Leon could keep going forward.

He then noticed a flagpole and jumped into it, in order to slingshot himself in front of Leon. Surprising him and making him stop on his track. Leon huffed - "Impressive... I expected nothing less of the Jester... I have no chance against you" - Naegi looked at him coldly... his eyes shining crimson red - "Enough with the game Leon... answer me" - Leon grinned and started laughing - "you know how hard it was?... to be able to act the way I was? Oh Naegi You are my hero I want to be just like you" - he said faking an act... making him angrier - "You know why... well I was never your friend... all this time I been a spy from my real leaders" - He said to Naegi who was listening to what he was saying - "The only reason I was in Hope's peak was because they needed someone to Spy on Jin" - Naegi was really angry when he heard this - "But now there's no point in lying" - he said pulling a switch and clicking it... Naegi felt the floor tremble and his eyes went wide when he saw multiple buildings around the kingdom blowing up... Naegi anger rose to its maximum point - "Leon... I will kill you"- he said coldly he then dashed where Leon was before he felt bloodlust and jumped back

"You talk too much Leon" - Naegi heard and saw where it came from... Taka was walking to where Leon is... he was accompanied by Sakura - "well Taka it's more fun this way" - Leon said grinning, while Taka sighed - "The top sent us new orders we have to leave" - He then looked at Naegi who was looking at the both of them his eyes wide - "we are not to engage in battle with the Jester... we will lose" - Leon sighed and nodded, Taka the pulled out a flashbang. Naegi then looked at Sakura - "what about Hina and Mondo... was that a lie as well?"- Leon started laughing but was shut by Taka... Sakura then looked at him - "Tell them we are sorry" - the flashbang blew up, Naegi quickly covered his eyes and after it happened saw that they had disappeared.

...

...

All the remaining Students of class 77 and 78 where now in the funeral of Teruteru. While most of them were crying Naegi was just looking at all of them... After they all went back to the reception, Naegi stood in front of the grave... he heard behind him someone walking, he looked back and saw Kyoko. She looked at him worried about how he was... ever since that day he was really silent and... his eyes were still red not changing back to his natural green one

"Hi Naegi... how are you?" - Naegi didn't answer, Kyoko stood next to him -"I received a call from the hospital... Maizono is still in a coma but at least her condition it's stable" - while still not answering Kyoko noticed that he smiled a little, she didn't want to ask but - "What are we going to do with Leon, Sakura, and Taka?" - Naegi stare got cold

"The same as their bosses... I will kill them"

 **...**

 **...**

 **This is the end of the chapter... My favorite. When I started I thought I wanted the king killed by someone else than Naegi to show that not all his plans work out... also I wanted to create a secret evil organization... and when I mixed them both... It came to me... a traitor. I have been too lenient with the class 77 and 78. While this is a story of assassins and murders they have been living too well... so I decided to add traitors and the death of Teruteru.  
**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Please review if you liked it ... or if you didn't**

 **And also leave suggestions**


	46. Chapter 45

**Welcome to a new chapter"**

 **I have nothing else to say... So**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **Lemon**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 45: Returning back?**

The day finally came. All of them were finally going back to Hope's Peak. A day that was supposed to be joyful and happy was only met with sourness and pain. It had been 4 days since the disappearance of Leon, Sakura, Taka, Sayaka's coma, and the death of Teruteru. They all spent the last two days mourning, they were all suffering their losses... but most of all were 3 people who had changed because of the moment. First was Hina... who after Sakura leaving had been depressed, While she always tried to show and keep her upbeat personality. Everyone knew that Hina was spending her nights crying, not only she had lost her best friend, but there was also the issue of Naegi. 

Then, on the other hand, was Mondo, who after losing Taka, had returned to his wild aggressive bestial side. He knows was fighting everyone for the most little provocation. Yasuhiro accidently then bumped with him- "Look where you going you stupid motherfucker" - he said aggressively, scaring Yasuhiro, Mondo then grabbed Yasuhiro's collar - "maybe I should beat you up so you learn..."

"Calm down Mondo, you are acting like an animal"- Said Naegi, his hair and hat covering his eyes. Mondo then looked at Naegi mad, pushing Yasuhiro to the ground and grabbing Naegi - "Da fuq you just said... you little piece of..." - yet he was shut up when he felt scared... Naegi was glaring at him with murderous red eyes. - "I told you to drop it" - Scared of Naegi he let him go and angrily returned to walking, Yasuhiro then stood up - "hey thanks man" - he said holding his hand up for a handshake, yet Naegi looked at him apathetic and ignored him before he left. Leaving Yasuhiro and everyone there sad.

Out of everyone there the one that changed the most was Naegi, the one calm, sweet, innocent guy, had turned into a cold, apathetic, uncaring person. He no longer trusted in anymore, which broke the heart of every single girl who fell for him. Mia was looking at Naegi with a little pain - "Komaru... Does Naegi no longer care about us anymore?" - she asked sadly, Komaru looked at her brother in pain

"No... it's exactly the contrary" - She said confusing Mia and Kyoko (who was eavesdropping) -"It's because he cares that he acts that way... after all how could he trust us when someone he cared betrayed him"- She said. You see, the way the story was told to those who didn't know Naegi's secret was that the 3 traitors were actually evil mercenaries who killed the king and hurt Maizono. Naegi was there to try to stop them but failed. They all got to the airport and crossed security in silence. Other than Maizono (who was hospitalized) they all entered the plane, some of them feeling sad of the memories of when they came, all of them happy and having fun, Yet now

they all then sat on their seats.. it was the same seat hey had. Meaning that Hina (who came with Sakura), Mondo (who was with Taka) and Naegi (who was with Maizono) were now sitting alone thoughtfully. After the plane took altitude and they were able to move in the air they didn't move they all stood in their seats. Except for Komaru who stood and walked where Makoto was. He turned and looked at her, giving her a sad smile. Komaru felt sad as well while he was smiling she knew (because of his eyes) that he was still angry - "Hi Komaru" - Naegi then looked at her sister... he could feel that she was worried - "Oni-chan are you ok?" - she asked really worried for him, he then looked through the window- "to be truthful I'm not" - He said surprising Komaru - "I don't know what to do anymore. I... want to trust on them but... It hurts..." - he said, Komaru could hear the pain in his voice - "and... this anger I been feeling" - he said clenching his fist. Komaru then sat and hugged her brother - "Oni-chan" - Kyoko could hear everything and her heart started beating in pain. She really was sad for Naegi... so much that she started crying

...

...

They all got back to the school to find out that the dorms had been fixed. Jin went himself to welcome them accompanied by Yukizome. Her students all got there with sad smiles and tears. Yukizome saw this and hugged them... She could only know what they were feeling now that Teruteru was dead. After that Makoto's mom came and took Komaru, Kotoko and Komaru's friends... not before asking Makoto if he was ok.

Makoto then went to his new room. He fell on his bed and looked at the ceiling, He could feel the anger and murderous emotions bottling inside. After Sakura, Leon and Taka were revealed as traitors Naegi felt like he couldn't trust anyone. He then heard someone knocking on his door... For some reason, he felt he knew who it was. He then walked and opened. And on the other side... was Mahiru. She looked sadly at him - "what do you want Mahiru?" - he asked coldly... She then looked at him - "I just want to talk Naegi-kun" - she said. Naegi looked at her and sighed and let her in. He then sat on his bed still looking at her - "so...Talk" - he ordered her surprising her, she then got shyly - "well I just wanted to see you... Everyone's worried about..."

"so you want to verify how I am for your report on me?" - he said shocking her... was he suspicious of her? - "what... do you... mean?" - she asked a little scared - "I... only came here to..." - Yet Naegi interrupted her - "Mahiru I know you are a spy" - he accused her. For a second she was shocked but after seeing his face wasn't changing, she then looked at him with a cocky smile - "how did you know?" - Naegi closed his eyes - "Don't think so little of me... after Leon I had all of you checked and investigated... after that, I found out that you were the original spy. After finding out some info I discovered that you were the one who sent the request the backup. And that's why Sakura, Leon, and Taka came to the school" - Mahiru was surprised, he had found out about almost everything, she then smiled evilly- "So what are you..."

"I HAVEN'T STOP TALKING" - he ordered, Immediately Mahiru's submissive side kicked in and she shut up. Naegi then stood up - "But to answer your question" - he then held her face - "I will make you spy on them for me" -he said surprising her, she then glared at him - "and why would I do that?" - she asked Naegi then looked at her directly at her eyes - "Because I ordered it" - Mahiru looked at him surprised... before a couple of seconds passed and Mahiru smiled... with the smile of a girl in love

"Yes my master" - Naegi then gave her a black choker with a lock in the center - "do what I tell you and you will be rewarded... disobey and you'll be punished" - Mahiru then nodded obediently before putting on the choker - "I will follow you forever Master... so can I have my reward?" - she asked Naegi looked at her. and sighed, Hen then started taking off his clothes - "Then I'll show you how your reward works" - He then kissed her, making her wet. She then started rubbing his dick, but he stopped her - "you should work harder for it" - he said, she then nodded excited and got on her knees starting to suck him off she could feel his dick growing in her mouth before his dick was filling her mouth. It didn't take long before he came filling her mouth - "if you drop even a single bit I will not fuck you" - Mahiru nodded and started drinking his cum, after she drank all of it she then show her mouth empty, Naegi then smiled a little - "ok now prepared yourself" - Mahiru nodded and started undressing herself, until she was fully naked she then got on his bed and bend herself in order to show her pussy. Naegi then got close and thrust, Mahiru squealed, he was filling her. Naegi then started fucking her as fast and hard as he could... he was angry both at her and the people she worked for. And while he was being rough Mahiru was only drooling while he fucked her silly. Mahiru then felt him being close... Naegi then came and she could feel streak after streak going inside her - "Naegi that felt..." - yet she squealed when Naegi started going again... - "wait for Naegi... Aww..." - she begs but Naegi didn't stop he was hitting the entrance of her womb time after time and she came again and again

Hours passed and Mahiru had fainted. her whole body was covered with his cum, and her pussy was gushing out his seed. Naegi looked at her... he was trying to breathe to calm himself, having sex with her was bringing his anger out... he wanted to kill her... but he then calmed himself mostly.

...

...

Naegi went out his room and walked to the kitchen... He went to drink some tea to calm his nerves - "Now you are boring" - he heard behind him, he looked back and saw Junko... who was looking at him sadly - "what do you mean?" - he asked her - "now that you are cold you are boring me" - Naegi then looked at her with a cold confused stare - "what do you mean... I thought you hated my hopeful side" -Junko nodded, before she looked at him - "That was true... but to be honest... I actually liked it. while it's true I love despair, when I was with you and I felt your hope... It felt warm" - she said honestly without any personas... only the real Junko - "I thought I hated it because Hope was the contrary of despair... but maybe it's because of that, that I like you" - she said heartfelt trying to bring the real Naegi but when she looked at him she could only look at his cold stare

"Then It's sad..." - he said standing up an leaving the room - "Because that Naegi Makoto is dead"

...

...

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter. I know that making him have sex after the last chapter it's kind of stupid, but I wanted to show how obsessed is Mahiru over Naegi**

 **So please Review if you liked it**

 **or hated it (which is a possibility)**

 **or if you have any suggestion**

 **Ps. the next chapter it's a filler, It has been stuck in my head for weeks and I want to write it  
**

 **Thanks XD**


	47. Chapter 46

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **As I said before this one is a filler... yet it doesn't mean that the story isn't part of the main cannon.**

 **That's all I have to add XD**

 **To:**

 **specterwolf3** **c** **hapter 46 . Oct 23**

 **You would be able to explain Junko's scene to me please, because you do not close to me altogether...Or more clearing is a trap for something this, but good chapter, it's a pity that it was something short.**

 **Well, she finally found out why she became obsessed with him. For her the only thing that matters is despair. Yet after seeing Naegi's ability to inflict despair she became intrigued... she didn't know why she was so attracted until He changed. The reason His despair was so attractive because he was someone who could bring Hope to others and also Despair. The best of both worlds... that's why she fell for him.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 46: The first**

Medieval times

"THIEF!" - screamed a sells man while pointing a kid running off. A couple of Knights heard this and started chasing the kid - "Hey stop ruffian"- Said one of them while the kid ran, He was dodging and crossing with people. He then ran to an alleyway, and when the knights entered they saw that he disappeared. In another place the kid sat and started eating the bread, he stole - "Stop right there" - He heard surprising him, He quickly turned around and noticed a kid dressed as a squire pointing at him. He looked the same age as he was blond and wearing a Camelot uniform. The first boy (the thief) looked at him uninterested before he returned to eating - "Hey Don't ignore me"- He screamed mad while the thief looked at him annoyed - "Who are you?" - he asked and the squire who smiled proudly at him- "I'm Arthur Naegi current squire of Camelot And Future King" - he said, yet the thief looked at him like he was crazy. Arthur looked at the boy who was eating - "Hey stop that thief" - The kid then looked at him - "You stole that... It's no right to eat it" - The kid ignored it and kept eating, Making Arthur sigh - "what's your name?" - The kid then looked at him confused - "I gave you mine... so the right thing to do it gives me yours" - The kid looked uninterested

"Ike... Ike Lupos"- he answered - "Why did you steal that bread?" - Arthur asked, Ike then looked mad at Arthur - "well unlike you I don't have the gold to pay for it" - he said mad. Arthur then looked sadly at him - "and your parents?" - he asked while guessing his answer

"they're dead" - He said uninterested. Arthur then looked at him sadly - "My mom was a beautiful woman... and the king desired her... so he forces her to sleep with him. My dad disagreed and he was executed because of it, After finding out of my dad's death my mom killed herself... leaving me alone" - Arthur looked with sadness at him - "I'm sorry" - Ike then looked at the bread - "It doesn't matter anymore... there nothing I can do now"- Arthur still felt bad, he then got something a small bag and gave it to Ike... he then looked suspiciously and checked inside and what he saw shocked him it was filled with silver coins - "That should help you for a couple of weeks" - he said. Ike then looked at him - "why are you so generous?"- Arthur looked at him with determination

"I want you to join the knights" - This made Ike mad... even after knowing about his past he asked this - "why should I?"- Arthur then clenched his fist - "I know that this kingdom is corrupted, and it's only bringing pain to his people" - he then looked directly at Ike's eyes- "That's why I Joined the knights... in order to change it... I want you to join so you become my witness. I will rise on the ranks and someday I'll become king and change the kingdom"- Ike looked surprised at him, how could he say that with a straight face, he then started laughing... it felt good he hadn't laugh like that in years

"the day you become King then I'll be your Jester" - he said Jokingly

...

...

15 year Later

"My King we have seized and beaten the bandits. What should we do with them?" - asked a Knight to the King. In front of him was Arthur, wearing a golden Armor, a bright red cape, a crown and was holding a beautiful phoenix golden-hilted sword with an emerald-colored blade, Arthur then thought for a while and looked at his right-hand man -"What do you think Merlin?" - next to him was a man (same age as him 26), Merlin Kirigiri. who thought for a while - "well my sire I think the right choice would be to imprison them until we can verify if they can be reasoned with" - Arthur thought for a while and then nodded the knights then left following his orders and then Arthur left a great sigh - "wow this being a king isn't really fun" - he complained annoyed while Merlin smiled he was accustomed to Arthurs complains ever since he became a King. It was then they felt a bloodthirsty and Arthur quickly blocked 3 knifes headed to his head - "Are you really trying to kill me, Ike?" - he said, then out of nowhere appeared Ike dressed as a black and white royal Jester with a smile - "well my lord I wanted to show you my latest knife trick" - he said Jokingly, Arthur then looked at him and sighed - "what kind of Jester tries to kill his king?" - Ike then just shrug his shoulder. Arthur then looked seriously at him - "Ike have you considered what I said" - Ike then smiled and sighed - "I'm sorry my lord but I don't think I'm a good option to joins your roundtable... after all I don't come from noble blood" - this made Arthur mad - "you know I don't care about that... you are someone I can trust and also the best swordsman of all Camelot"

"the second best, After all I haven't been able to beat you" - Ike admitted, Arthur then looked at his sword - "It has nothing to do with skills... after all Excalibur is a really powerful sword" - He admitted and Ike looked at it - "Of course it is it's a magical sword" - it was then that Merlin stood up - "Ike you know that in the world there is no such thing as magic"- Ike then smiled jokingly

"of course there is, any sword that turns this fool into a king must be magical" - the three of them stood there for a second, before they started laughing...After they ended Ike then looked at Arthur - "but to be Honest that sword is special... when we sparred every time I stroke I felt like the sword voided my attacks, and every time you attacked I felt more strength coming from it... How it's this possible?"- Arthur then looked proudly at his sword - "I been investigating the mysteries of this sword as well, but in naught found nothing"- he said. It was then that a woman with white hair entered the court... it was the royal Doctor

"my lord your medicine is here"- she said while Merlin went where he was and took the medicine giving it to Arthur - "You know you don't have to be so polite with me Azura" - Azura Kimura then blushed embarrassed - "How could I my sire... It would be disrespectful to you" - Arthur and Ike then sighed - "you are too serious" - said Ike making her mad - "Don't talk to me like we are friends idiot" - he said mad making him laugh. While Arthur was incredibly dense Ike knew Azura was in love with him.

"So here you are Ike"-they heard behind them there was a rough man with a beard, He looked a little older than all of them, had brown hair and brown beard - "I been looking for you" - he then throw at him a clothed lump which Ike caught at ease - "what is this Kain" - Kain Isayoi then sighed annoyed - "did you forgot that you requested a sword to me 2 months ago" - it was then that he noticed Arthur and was shocked - "I'm sorry my lord I didn't see you" - he said before he bowed to Arthur who didn't mind

"Amazing Kain this is a Nice sword" - he said while looking at his new sword it was a black one-sided, It was made from a Volcanic rock steel alloy - "It's a nice sword... let's test it" - he then swung it. Arthur then quickly covered himself with Excalibur which on the impact the blade changed from green to red - "What are you doing Ike?" - he asked

"I already said it... I'm testing the sword"

...

...

2 Weeks later

The castle was burning. Camelot was under attack by another kingdom - "Protect the king" - screamed the Knights while fighting the enemy, while this was happening Ike was running to the throne room. He felt something suspicious about the attack. He got to the throne room and his eyes went wide. Lancelot one of the king's knights was stabbing Arthur with Excalibur

"Arthur!" - Screamed Ike getting Lancelot's attention who pulled the sword. Ike blinded by rage attacked him but Lancelot started blocking his attacks. Ike was getting angrier and angrier just like when fighting against Arthur he could feel his attack getting weaker and Excalibur turning red - "Don't you understand Ike with this sword you can't kill me" - Lancelot then swung the sword and Ike block it but he could feel incredible pressure from the sword and was sent flying breaking his sword and knocking him out

"Don't worry Ike... It all be over soon" - Ike fainted while Lancelot raised his sword. but then he heard a bunch of knights coming - "I guess it's your lucky day, you'll live for another day" - he said leaving. The Knights got into the room seeing the horror.

...

...

Ike woke up hours later in a prison cell - "Where am I?" - he asked looking around he then noticed he was in a prison cell - "you are in Jail Ike" - he heard and looked... outside his Jail cell was Merlin who was looking at him suspiciously - "Ike what happened?" - he asked him. Ike looked at him and explained everything he saw - "it's that so?" - Merlin asked confusing Ike. Merlin then looked at Ike - "Lancelot's story it's different, in his you were the murderer of Arthur" - he said, Shocking Ike. - "after that, he was able to beat you and knock you out. forgiving your life as would a true gentleman, only because you used to be friends with Arthur"

"THAT'S A LIE!" - screamed Ike holding the bars... - "how could he do that?. Merlin, what should we do?" - Merlin then stood up - "why should I believe you?" - he said Shocking Ike - "unlike you who is no more than a simple Jester. Lancelot is a noble knight from the roundtable. His story is more believable than you" - Merlin then left the room leaving Ike in shock - He then punched the ground in anger - "Arthur... Damn it.

The next day a couple of knights came - "wake up prisoner" - Ike then looked at the knights - "what do you want?" - Ike asked Mad, the knights then looked angry at him - "well you bastard, it's the day of your execution" - he said opening the cell and pulling out his sword - "stand" -Ike looked at him... he could have taken his sword and killed him... but what was the point? He then submitted himself to his fate

They chained him and guided him to the hanging stand, he then stood on the stand looking at everyone... they were booing him. While Lancelot was praised as a hero he was the pariah... Ike gave up... There was no point in fighting... in the end... Arthur mission had failed, Ike was about to be hanged

"FIRE!" - someone screamed getting everyone's attention. They looked where the flame was coming and started panicking and running. Then Ike noticed that from the flames 3 horsemen covered in cloaks appeared. They started riding while burning more of the town, then one of them dodge the knights and stopped in front of the stand - "Come with me" - Ike didn't know what to say but did exactly that jumping in the horse. They then rode off.

...

...

After an hour of riding, they stopped in the woods. Ike got off and looked at the cloaked person while his two associates came. - "who are you?" - he asked it was then that they all took off their cloaks showing Azura, Kain, and Merlin - "why are you here?"- he asked with distrust... he hadn't forgotten what Merlin had said before

"I'm sorry for what I said, Ike" - He said, before looking at Ike - "I had to lie in order to keep my image in order to not bring suspicion on myself" - he admitted - "Ike... what I'm going to tell you is secret" - he said getting Ike's attention - "It's about Excalibur"

"I made the Sword" - said Kain, surprising Ike - "what do you mean?" - Ike asked surprised - "It was a plan in order to turn Arthur into the king" - continued Merlin - "After I came to Camelot I saw how corrupted and evil it had turned. So in order to clean it, I chose Arthur... after meeting him I noticed his honor and loyalty to the people... I was amazed that in a kingdom so un-pure a man of such honor was born... So I started my plan in order to turn him into the king"

"But Arthur wasn't born from noble blood so he had no connection to the kingdom" - He continued explaining surprising Ike with each word - "so we created the Holy sword" - he admitted - " We created the sword and started the rumor of its power... but those were all fake" - Ike then looked at the suspiciously

"Are you sure, because every time I fight against it I always feel something is wrong" - Kain then looked at him - "the blade is made out a mysterious ore, this metal has the abilities to absorb impact pointed at it and use it to increase the damage dealt with it"- Ike then looked surprised so that's why - "It's a metal that only the head of the Isayoi family knows how to smith with"

"We needed this metal in order to bring the magic of the sword to reality" - Merlin said - "then why was Arthur killed?" - Merlin then clenched his fist - "it's my fault" - he said - "the ones who killed him found about the sword and wanted it for themselves.. so in order to get it... they killed him"- Ike got angry but then looked directly at Merlin

"so... what now?" - he asked Merlin then looked directly at him - "right now you are the killer of Arthur... the world is against you... are you sure you want to help us?" - Ike the looked sadly at the horizon, surprising them - "you know I met Arthur when I was a kid... I used to live as a thief stealing just to survive" - he started explaining - "I used to think that because the world took everything from me I should be able to do the same... but then I met Arthur. Unlike the adults who despised me for being orphan, he always was there for me. That's why I followed him. Unlike him, I never cared about changing the world... but I truly wanted to help him build it... not because of the world, but because he is My best friend... So no matter what... I will fulfill his dream"

...

...

Present time

Leon, Taka, and Sakura were walking through a hallway while Taka and Sakura were serious, Leon was smiling, they got to a double doorway and Leon kicked it in - "Hi old fucks how are you doing?" - said Leon to everyone inside, inside there was a table where a group of important men was sitting, the one at the center looked seriously at Leon - "Leon... Why are you making a fool of yourself?" - he asked and Leo grinned, all the men were looking annoyed at Leon and one even was getting angry. The one in the center then crossed his hand - "So Leon, Taka, Sakura... Have you found the diary?" - Leon was going to make a joke but Taka stopped him - "No we haven't sir."

"And still here you are after running with your tails between your legs" - said the angry on, making Leon a little mad - "why did you abandon your posts if you haven't managed to get anything" - they said Leon then grinned - "no really we have found someone who knows" - he said throwing a picture to the table the man then all looked at it. It was a picture of a girl with green hair and green eyes

It was Alice

 **This is the end of the Chapter... And yes... I know I know... I'm taking this story on a weird route... but I have my reasons, after a lot of thinking I had to decide what the evil organization was plotting and I decided it had to be connected to the original... so yeah**

 **also after the greetings, I'm going to leave a couple of character sheets of the characters of the story for if you care... if you don't, well that cool as well  
**

 **So please review if you liked it... or if you thought it was dumb that's ok**

 **and leave suggestions to make it better (I have been receiving less of this lately)**

 **Thanks**

 **Character sheets**

 _ **Arthur Naegi:** A young man who even after being born into poverty he loved the kingdom of Camelot. Since little, he decided to find a way to change it and make it better for everyone. At the age of 20, he finally was able to become the King. At 22 he married his wife Guinevere and 9 months later he had his first child and he died at the age of 25_

 _ **Ike Lupos:** The best swordsman of the kingdom and the original Jester. He was an orphan that, after meeting Arthur at the age of 10, he joined the knights showing his abilities with a sword. After 8 years he then became the best swordsman of the kingdom. at the age of 25, he saw the death of his best friend and became the Original Jester_

 _ **Merlin Kirigiri** : The magician... Or ... not really. He was a man of high prestige thanks to intelligence and abilities to quickly predict and find solutions to problems, because of this he was often called a wizard. After getting to Camelot he met Arthur and schemed to turn him into king_


	48. Chapter 47

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I know that last chapter may have a couple of well... "new features" but well let me explain**

 **to:**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 47 . 6h ago**

 **So this is straight up a changed history au? Seeing as how English people have Japanese last names...**

 **Well... to answer your answers... The first thing first what do you mean?**

 **If you meant that I'm changing the type of Story Ultimate High school Assassin is well no... I'm just trying to add a plot and motivation to why Leon and The evil organization are doing what they're doing**

 **If you meant that I'm changing King Arthur's Story... well yes. While I wanted to have king Arthur in the story I can't have magic on this story, because (while improbable) most of the things in the story are real things taken to Danganronpa levels of exaggeration, That's why at first Naegi didn't cut houses in half but now he can. At first, I thought I was already exaggerating the abilities of Naegi, but after seeing the Killer Killer story I noticed that I was underestimating the Danganronpa world. It's the same now, While it's true there is no metal that can absorb and reflect Kinetic energy, there are metals that can create electricity when in pressure I just Changed a lot to turn it the way I'm explaining... Kind of like vibranium**

 **And to your second question... well IDK reasons XD... not really you see when I was writing this filler At first I was going to just name every single one with Danganronpa Characters... but I had an issue with Ike and Arthur, while Ike was the Jester (meaning he was Makoto) Arthur's personality is the same as Makoto so after thinking for a while I decided to just have Naegi be a descendant of Arthur so the story finally went full circle. Ike's abilities and Arthurs bloodline in one body, the two friends finally together again... kind of like:**

 **Dragonstoryteller** **chapter 47 . 32m ago**

 **So in hindsight does that mean that Makoto has King Arthur's blood in him and the jester's abilities? If that's the case he is very powerful then, if he gets Excalibur.  
**

 **Said... only that Excalibur it's just a sword... a special metal sword... but just a sword, anybody can use it**

 **I hope I answered satisfactorily. If not... well keep asking so I can see If I can be some help**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 47: The Diary's search**

"Please Maizono wake up" - begged Naegi sadly while holding her hand. A week had passed since they returned from Novoselic and Maizono hadn't woke up from the coma. Naegi was there, next to her holding her hand, and while his eyes glowed red he looked really sad. He didn't want this to happen to her and seeing her not moving just made it more painful for him.

"Naegi-kun" -he heard behind him, he looked back and saw Kyoko. She looked sadly at him...Naegi then got his composure back - "what is it?"- he asked coldly, making her chest pain... it hurt her to see Naegi in this state, but she held it in - "The reunion it's starting" - Naegi nodded and stood up and walked to the door - "then let's go" - He said before they started walking to the meeting.

They both got to the meeting in Jin's office. There was Jin, Mukuro, Kyosuke and Mahiru, Juzo, Father Isayoi, The Mother of Kimura and Yukizome. They were all looking at him - "so you finally came" - said Kyosuke, but Naegi ignored him, making Juzo angry - "why you little..." - he stood up yet Naegi glared at him shocking him - "Naegi stop" - said Jin Naegi scuffed and sat on his seat. Jin then closed his eyes and sighed.

"well let's talk" - Jin started explaining - "Today we all came to talk with Mahiru" - he said and everyone looked at her. They all sat - "so Mahiru-kun explain. What is your mission here?"- he asked her Mahiru then looked at Naegi like she was asking for permission and he nodded - "Well I was sent here with the purpose of finding something" - he stated, Jin then looked at her suspiciously, using all his detective skills - "what are you searching for?" - He asked her trying to see if she was lying - "The diary of the first Jester" - She answered surprising Jin and Munakata. While Naegi and Kyoko looked at them with suspicion - "what is she talking about Jin?" - asked Naegi. Jin looked at Naegi and sighed - "before I answer, Mahiru do you know why they want the diary?"- Mahiru then shook her head no. Then Jin looked on one of his desk's drawers. From it he brought out a red and gold box - "a couple of years ago Sora sent me this, he said he finally found it" - he then opened the box and everyone looked inside there was a small green dagger. Jin the took it and threw it at Naegi who catch it easily - "What is this?" - Naegi asked analyzing the dagger - "Munakata if you could" - Jin asked and Kyosuke quickly swung his sword at Naegi who blocked easily with the dagger... too easy though Naegi as he saw the dagger turn from green to red - "so what do you think?" - asked Jin while looking at Naegi who was checking both the dagger as his arm - "It's strange while I know it was a heavy attack I didn't feel any of it... it was rather... soft, what is this?" - he asked Jin who looked at the dagger - "That dagger is made out of a mysterious material called Riflen. It's an ore that has the ability to absorb Kinetic energy and use it" - this surprised everyone except Naegi and Munakata - "and, what does it have to do with The diary of the first Jester?" - asked Naegi coldly. Jin then got thoughtful - "When I was a kid I heard a rumor. I heard that the first Jester's group had found a magical metal after becoming the Jester. But because of its power they had to hide it, so they sealed all the mines of this ore and hide it. But the first Jester, In case one day it was needed, wrote the location of every single mine on his diary" - Naegi then looked at him suspiciously

"and do you believe in it?" - He asked him, Jin then looked away - "at first I didn't... but after receiving this... I do" - Naegi then clenched his fist stood up and started walking to the door - "Naegi-kun?"- asked Kyoko worried - "then we just have to find it before them" - he finally said before leaving the room. While everyone looked at the door confused, Jin understood - *He must feel angry* - he thought while looking at his table - *Sorry Naegi... but you were too young to know the truth*

...

...

Naegi was walking angrily to his room. He was tired... Tired of all these partial truths, of all the secrets they were hiding from him. First he found out about the King of Death, then he was betrayed and now A secret about the Original Jester... He was mad that they didn't trust him with the information he was supposed to know

"Naegi-kun?" - he then heard to his left, He then looked who it was and saw Alice standing there. Naegi then sighed trying to calm himself a little - "Why are you here Alice?" - he asked her coldly and she felt a sharp pain on her chest - "I... I came here to see how Maizono was" - she said a little sad - "oh...ok" - he said trying his best to not look at her making her sad - "well... it's was nice to see you" - she said heartfelt- "bye" - she then started walking away - "wait Alice" - she heard him say, she then looked at him - "at least let me take you home" - he said, while she still felt his cold eyes, she smiled - "I would like that"

They both walked to the bus station. And got inside. After managing to find seat Naegi started looking through the window. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes of silence Alice decided to break it - "Naegi-kun... are you ok?" - she asked worried - "Yeah sure... I'm ok" - he answered coldly... Alice felt hurt for hearing him talk that way but she was determined - "Naegi If you need to talk I can..." - Naegi's eyes then went wide and he jumped to hold her when an RPG hit the side of the bus and it started rolling

Alice opened her eyes seeing Naegi bleeding while holding her - "Naegi..." - But he covered her mouth - "don't talk" - it was then that Alice heard a couple of voices - "Dammit idiot why did you do that... we need her alive. what if you killed her?" - said a man dressed in black pants, black sweater and a motorcycle helmet covering his face. The other one then entered - " I bet she is fine... I guess" - He said nervously - "Well I bet you know what to say the bosses if she is dead" - The other one then got even more nervous - "Oh please don't be dead" - he whispered

They got to where Naegi and Alice where... Naegi knocked her - "They then touched Alice to check her vitals - "she's alive" - the other one then started celebrating - "Don't go celebrating yet, after all, you..." - but he was interrupted by Naegi who stabbed him in the throat. The other one looked as his partner was bleeding out - "what the fuck?!" - he screamed starting to run when he felt pain on his legs, he looked at it an noticed they were missing. He then looked where Naegi who had the dagger in his hand and a cold bloodthirsty glare - "Who are you?" - he asked him, Naegi didn't answer he just raised the dagger - "please don't do it... we were just paid to get the girl... nobody had to be hurt" - he said in fear while looking at him - "Who sent you?" - Naegi asked, The man then smiled a little (under his helmet) maybe if he played his cards right he could survive - "I don't know who they are... but if you let me le..." - he then stopped when his head was sliced in two - "if you don't know... then you are worthless to me" -Naegi said seeing his now lifeless dead body.

"Naegi... kun?" - He heard behind him, he Slowly turned around, his cold eyes showing no guilt and saw Alice... who was scared of him. Naegi could see it in her eyes... she was afraid of him - "Alice... are you afraid? " - he asked her... knowing the answer... she didn't answer and just started walking backward until she fell with the dead body of the first guy who's helmet had broke and she stared at his cold dead eyes. it was then that a bunch of memories started flashing one after another - "AH!"- she screamed before she fainted

...

...

Alice slowly woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw that Naegi was entering the room. He looked at her surprised (but not showing emotions) that she woke up - "Alice... how are you feeling?" - he asked her, he felt weird while her eyes were the same her stare felt different - "Naegi-kun" - she started saying before she started shaking - "I..." - Naegi knew what she was feeling... she probably felt afraid of him... trying to turn everything she saw into a fake memory - "Alice... everything you saw... was real. That was the real me" -he said while clenching his fist. He then saw Alice look at her bed sheets and starting to cry - That's not it"- she said while she shook her head, surprising him, she then looked at his eyes - "Naegi I'm crying... because you are hurt" - Naegi's eyes went wide... her eyes... it was a feeling he hadn't felt for a while... a stare of 6 months ago... he knew

She remembered

"A... Alice?" - he stuttered. He didn't know what to say... he had so much to talk with her, he raised his hand to touch her, when he saw some bandages (he was healing from the explosion), he then remembered what he did... so he stopped and his cold eyes returned - "you remember?" - she was in pain looking at Naegi... he had changed so much... she then nodded - "why were they trying to capture me?" - she asked him, Naegi thought for a while but then he looked at her - "I don't know... but I think it has something to do with the first Jester Diary" -Alice's eyes went wide before she got sad - "But I don't understand why..."

"I know something about it" -she said surprising him, he then looked at her - "during the years I've spent with Sora he was trying to find it. so we went on a quest to find it" - she said while Naegi listened - "Did you find it?" - he asked... after a couple of seconds she nodded - "where is it?"

"I don't know" - she said while trying to remember - "after we found it Sora hid it again" - Naegi then thought a while - "did you go to one of the mines?" - she then shook her head, Naegi then sat on the bed... even if she remembered there was nothing good he could use - "but..." - she started getting his attention - "I think I know a way to find it" - she said surprising him - "there was this place Sora used to go a lot... maybe there we can find something" - while it was little information Naegi knew this was probably the only lead he had - "Thanks, Alice" - he then started to walk out - "wait" - she said making him turn around - "if you are going... then I'll go as well" - Naegi then looked at her - "Why would I take you?" - He said coldly, but her eyes flared with determination -"Because If Sora is involved then I have to go... he is like a Father to me and I have to help him" - Naegi then looked surprised... she didn't know Sora was dead... he felt a pain in his chest, he had to tell her.

"Ok you can come"

...

...

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter  
**

 **first thing first... Happy Halloween... late... and Happy Diaz de Los Muertos to those who Celebrate.  
**

 **So please review if you liked it... or if you didn't**

 **and leave suggestions**

 **thanks**


	49. Chapter 48

**Welcome to a new Chapter**

 **I have nothing to add... enjoy**

 **To:**

 **Dragonstoryteller** **chapter 48 . 21h ago**

 **Another great chapter! Thanks for answering my question this chapter and your answer really helped.**

 **Another question, are the red white and purple jesters going to give their titles to their children like how Sora did with Naegi?**

 **Yeah... eventually.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 48: Librarian**

"Are you sure Naegi- kun?"- Asked Kyoko to Naegi while he was building a small backpack with clothes, he was getting ready to leave with Alice to the place she mentioned before - "Leaving alone to a place nobody knows" - Naegi was ignoring her, but she got mad and force him to turn around, Naegi then sighed - "It's better this way" - he said confusing Kyoko - "If everyone knew where we going if would only increase the probability of being tracked down" - He said returning to doing his backpack. She sighed and left... Ever since Naegi changed she (and all the other girls) had started to lose interest in him, so she only left. Naegi then looked at the ground and sighed before he fell to the bed looking at the ceiling - "Am I doing the right thing?"

After finishing Naegi walked to the front door where Alice was looking at the sky also with a backpack, she then looked at Naegi and smiled - "Naegi-kun... Good morning" - she said smiling... while Naegi wasn't Showing it... deep inside he was happy to see her, she then got close to him - "so how are going there?" - asked Alice, Naegi then looked at her - "we are taking this" - he said showing some keys confusing her. Then outside there she noticed a Motorcycle outside she then looked shocked at him - "wait, Naegi... you are not old enough to drive" - Naegi didn't care and turned on the bike, before putting a helmet on - "are you coming or not?" -Alice looked around and sighed before getting on the bike as well. Naegi then started riding off.

not knowing a guy was looking from afar

...

...

The organization (don't have a name... taking recommendations) were all sitting in the table when a guard entered... he got to the boss and whispered something to him... and then left - "What did he say Conquest?" - asked one of the others. Conquest then thought for a second - "one of the spies said he saw Naegi and Alice leaving together from the school" - he explained surprising and worrying them a little - "do you think he found out, what we are looking?"- asked one of them. And the others started thinking but then Conquest coughed getting their attention - "Do not mind him. We just have to follow him. When he finds it we just have to take it from him" - he said smiling slightly. The other men then thought and smiled evilly... Conquest was right - "So should we send the King of Death?... or maybe Leon and Taka?" - Conquest thought about it - "no... send the new army"- he said surprising them - "sir are you sure? they still haven't been tested" - Conquest then smiled evilly - "what better moment to test them that now?" - the other ones then agreed and sent the order

...

...

Naegi and Alice were riding for a couple of hours - "So Alice. how long until we get there?" - He asked her she was going to answer when he heard it then he looked on the road... and saw a stop, before going there - "Naegi-kun?"- she asked. When they parked Naegi took off his helmet - "Let's stop for a while" - he said confusing Alice. - "I'm feeling hungry" - Naegi said coldly before walking the stop. While he didn't admit it Alice knew he was doing this for her... and she smiled, she knew that under that cold persona was still the caring Naegi.

They both stopped and were eating inside. They both ordered burgers and sodas... While Naegi was eating normally, Alice was taking her time. She was deep in thought. Naegi noticed this and looked at her - "something on your mind Alice?" - he asked her getting her attention... she then blushed embarrassed - "sorry... I was thinking something" - Naegi looked at her confused and she became a little sad - "I was just thinking in how this all would have changed if you were never chosen as the Jester... maybe you would have lived better" - she said Sadly. Naegi then sighed - "I don't think so" - he said drinking his soda surprising her - "even if I didn't, It wouldn't have changed the fact, Leon, Taka, and Sakura were spies" - He said nonchalant making her sad - "and also I would not have met you" - he said surprising her and making her blush... she then smiled gently. He was right while it was sad all the things that had happened, it was because he was chosen as the Jester that they were able to meet. Naegi then stood up and stretched, surprising her - "well let's go... we still have a while before we get there" - he said starting to walk to the bike, Alice then quickly drank her soda and ran behind him.

When they got to the bike Naegi stopped her. In front of them were a couple of thugs sitting on his bike, the thugs then looked at them - "Oh... so you kids are the owners of this bike" - said one of them while the others started to surround them slowly, Alice a little scared then got closer to Naegi - "what do you want?" - asked coldly making them laugh - "Wow... kid aren't you a brave guy?" - said one of the tugs- "What we want from you little kid" - he said standing up from the bike "It's everything you have right now... even the keys to the bike" - Naegi wasn't scared, he then looked at them uninterested like a Lion looking at an ant - "and if I don't" - they then laughed and one of the bigger ones, got close to them - "well you wouldn't want something bad happening to this little girl" - he said about to touch Alice, Naegi then looked at him - "don't do it" - he ordered calmly, but the thug didn't listen, getting closer to Alice

"Why should I... 0.0 AHHHHHH!" - he then started screaming... when he saw his right arm was missing his hand. This shocked the thugs who looked scared at Naegi, who was holding a bloody knife - "I told you to not touch her" - the thugs then felt fear when Naegi started releasing his bloodlust - "So what now sheep's... are you going to fight like a man... or run like a mouse... and believe me you have more possibility of surviving by running" - all the thugs then started shivering and ran... 2 of them holding the one that lost a hand. After they ran Naegi then breathed to calm himself - "Are you ok Naegi-kun?" - Alice asked worried about him, Naegi didn't answer and kept walking... Alice then looked at him a little sad... but followed him. They both got on the bike and rode it off.

...

...

"Here to the right" - she explained when they were close. He then drove to the right through a path on the woods stopping in front of a steel gate... it looked rusty. Naegi then got off and pushed open the gate before getting on the bike and riding inside. When they got there Naegi was surprised... it was a large mansion in ruins and covered in vines and plants - "Where is this?" - he asked her. she then goes off the bike looking sadly - "this is the Lupos mansion" - Naegi then looked at the mansion... - *so this is the mansion of Sora's family" - Naegi knew about what happened to Sora's family and how he was the last of the Lupos survivors... He then looked at Alice who looked sad... Naegi knew he had to tell her... he had to tell her about Sora's death, and it had to be now

"let's go inside" - he said, and Alice nodded sadly. They both entered and immediately the smell of rotten hit them. Alice felt sick - "Alice are you sure you can keep up?" - Alice nodded resisting the urge to throw up. Naegi and Alice then walked around the mansion trying to find something like a clue, Naegi was checking one of the rooms when he found a picture of a young Sora training Kendo. He then stared at it for a couple of seconds

"Naegi-kun come here!... I found something!" - Naegi then started walking to where he heard Alice. She was in a Library looking at some books. When Naegi entered and Alice smiled - "Naegi look I found a library maybe we can find something" - Naegi thought for a second while he didn't want to ruin her hopes, he knew none of the books where a lot of use... this organization was following Sora for a while so it would be no surprise that they came here before Naegi and Alice. Yet while he knew it was true... he felt something was off

"Huh?" - Alice asked confused, getting Naegi's attention, she was holding a weird green book - "what's the matter?" - he asked her and she looked at him - "well this book doesn't open" - she said giving it to him, he then checked it and noticed she was right He then checked around and noticed the book had a small missing part. he looked closely and it hit him - "Alice search for a book that can't be moved..." - she nodded and they started searching around... after a couple of minutes they found it - "Naegi-kun it's here" - Naegi went there and looked at the sides of the Stand and saw a small line on the floor separating the floor around the stand - "it's here" - he said confusing Alice he then placed the other book they found next to the one to the stoic book. After both the books were placed together Alice noticed that between both of them was a small diamond shaped hole - "what is this?" - she asked looking at it. Naegi then pulled a small green dagger from his backpack. Making her confused.

"a couple of years ago Sora sent this to Jin" - he started explaining - "It's made out of a special material... When Jin told me about it I thought it was only a discovery of the search for the diary, but maybe..." -He then stabbed the hole and a click sounded making the whole book stand start to sink on the floor surprising both of them, behind the book stand was a staircase down. - "let's go" - Naegi and Alice walked down. it was getting dark so Naegi took one of the torches. After about a minute they got to a dark library. Naegi lit up all the torches around lighting up the room- "where are we?" - asked Alice. Naegi then took one of the books and read a little of it - "1547 March 2, Lady Brutaneta's death confirmed. made looked like a suicide by hanging" - Naegi read out loud confusing her... - "apparently this are all diary's and reports of all the generations of Jesters" - He explained surprising Alice - "let's search for clues"

They both then started reading the books one by one. Trying to find clues, Naegi was quickly reading book after book. It was then he noticed a weird one... unlike the others that were made of leather hardcover... that one was a spiral notebook with an anime girl on the cover. Naegi then grabbed it out of curiosity. And opened it, he then read a passage from 10 years ago - "Alice finally started to get accustomed to living with me. And while she still cries from time to time she is starting to feel a lot happier than before. Maybe I should take her to somewhere nice" - Naegi was surprised... this was Sora's journal. He was going to read more. Until he and Alice felt a shake a small earthquake - "what is happening?" - Naegi quickly took the journal - "let's check it out" - he said, Alice and Naegi then run up the stairs. They got to the library on top and found something weird it looked like one of those promotion Mascots... It looked like a doll bear with half white and half black design. Alice and Naegi looked at it suspiciously while it was looking around the books on the floor. The thing then looked at them and Naegi noticed a red type of lightning bolt on his black side.

"Upupupu... looks like we have a visitor" - it started laughing while holding his mouth like a cute mascot - "Then. maybe we should KILL HIM"- then out of his paws came out large claws. Then it dashed to where Naegi was who tackled Alice in order to dodge the attack Naegi saw where they were and saw the damage of the attack. it had sliced the wall. Naegi then saw the robot stand again and see them again - "hey! don't run!"- Naegi noticed how the robot was opening its mouth and a light was coming from it. Suspicious about it Naegi then pulled Alice and started running. The bot then shot a laser out of its mouth and missed them. They both started running inside the mansion but then found another one - "Upupupu are you trying to escape from Monokuma?" - he asked turning his paws into machine guns. Naegi jumped and pulled Alice behind a table until it stopped then they jumped out and ran as quickly as they could to the entrance. Finding and dodging more Monokuma robots.

They managed to get out, not before being followed by at least 20 Monokumas. They quickly got on the bike and started to run off, being followed by them - "Alice, throw my backpack behind" - said Naegi confusing her - "do it!"- he ordered and she complied throwing his backpack. When the Monokumas go close to it Naegi pushed a button on his bike and the backpack blew up taking all the Monokumas with it. Naegi stopped to see the carnage before they rode off

They stopped on a small hotel for the night, Naegi and Alice got to the room an fell to the floor - "ahhh so tired" - complained Alice breathing heavy while Naegi did the same... he was really tired as well. He checked his coat and picked Sora's Journal now looking at it - "what is that?" - Asked Alice, her curiosity bringing new energy to her - "It's Sora's Journal... I managed to get it out of the mansion before the chase" - Alice looked surprised and took it starting to read it - "Really... Maybe it says where he could be now" - she said excitedly... Naegi winced... he had to tell her - "Alice... I have to tell you something" - he said gaining her attention... he felt her eyes on him... he didn't want to tell her but he had to - "Sora... is dead" - Alice's eyes widened, what he was talking about

"Naegi... what are you..." - she said in disbelief... but his face explained he wasn't lying. She then looked at the ground, her hair covering her face - "How did it happen?" - Naegi then clenched his fist - "I killed him"- Alice then shivered shocked... Naegi knew that she was now mad at him - "Alice... I'm sorry"- he said

"Thank you" - she said surprising him. She looked at him... she was crying - "I known... O know all this time about his sickness... about his suffering, yet I never could do anything for him... So thank you for releasing him from his suffering" - she said holding herself. This broke Naegi's facade and his compassionate side took in. Hugging her

...

...

After a couple of hours Alice fell asleep, she cried for a long time. While she was sleeping Naegi was reading the Journal... it explained Sora's full life on it. From meeting Jin and Stein... to even explaining his unrequited love with Jin. While reading it Naegi started smiling a little more. While reading this he felt more connected to his teacher. Naegi even read about his adventure in order to find the Diary and how he managed to find it... only to hide it again leaving clues in order to find it... Naegi then sighed... he knew that Sora wouldn't leave it easy. But the most shocking part was in the end where Naegi found a card he wrote

"to the new owner of this diary:

First thing I'm going to say to you, it's thanks for finding it. Tomorrow I'm going to leave it on the dark Library of my family's mansion, And I don't know If anybody will find it again, probably making this card useless.. but right now I'm hoping the one that found it is the one I shall one day call my student. So I shall write to him or her

Right now I bet that probably I'm dead... Sorry for making you do it... I also know that maybe by the time you read this you would probably already lived and suffered a lot being the Jester... And I'm sorry for not there to help you and guide you. I have lived a long time as the Jester and I know all the pain it brings to the heart... but if I can give you the last word of advice before I finish this letter...

Don't give up on humanity

While it's true that being close to people can pain you... you must always remember why you decided to be close to them, why it hurts you when they leave or betray you... because you care for them. Your whole life will have a lot of sad and hurting moments... and while I'm not telling you to not feel sad. You must also remember that there are also happy moments, moments you spent with people you care and love, moments when you smiled and laughed, moments you didn't feel alone. So don't lose them and hold them dearly.

And to end this card... The reason I know how it feels, it's because I also have lived through them, I have suffered a lot. Lost close friends... and felt alone multiple times. But in the end, I found my reason to keep going my reason to keep living all I could... After all, I have really good friends... and an Amazing daughter.

So don't hold the weight by yourself... and always remember that I chose you because I knew you could do it... but not alone. And please take care of Alice... tell her I love her if you don't know her... she is my daughter

Att. "the black Jester" Sora Lupos"

After reading the letter teardrops started falling on the notebook. Naegi was crying his eyes finally back to his green color. All this time he felt so hurt and lost. People he cared for betrayed him and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't trust in anybody and it made him angry, He felt alone... but after reading that card Sora left for him he finally found why he felt this way. Because he tried to push everyone away he didn't have anybody to help him... to carry the weight with him and he was dragged down to the depths. But now he knew what to do... Naegi then smiled little tears still falling from his eyes

"Thanks, Sora...thanks"

...

...

The next day Alice woke up and looked around. She noticed Naegi getting ready to go. Naegi noticed her and smiled -"good morning Alice" - Alice was surprised... she no longer felt his cold eyes but a warm and gentle smile... She then smiled while blushing a little - "Good morning Makoto"

They both rode back to the school, when they got there they noticed that Kyoko, Mahiru, and Jin where waiting while Celes, Sonia, Junko, Hiyoko, and Mukuro looked from afar - "welcome back Naegi-kun" - Said Kyoko a little scared of how he would react... but then he smiled at her - "Hi Kyoko" - they all looked shocked at him smiling, Kyoko most of them. She could feel it, his calm and gentle persona, his warm smile... he was back. The boy she loved was back

She couldn't hold it in and Jumped to him kissing him, to his surprise. After the kiss Naegi looked surprised at her who hugged him, making him panic a little - "don't you ever do that again!" - she screamed while crying... Naegi was shocked but then smiled gently... he noticed how selfish he has been, by pushing everyone away, he had been hurting the people he cared for. He gently pet her head - "I'm sorry Kyoko I promise it won't happen again" - She then looked at him before she smiled - "welcome back Naegi" - he returned the smile

"I'm happy to be back" - but then he felt a blood thirst - "NAEGI-KUN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" - Said Jin pulling his gun, Naegi panicked - "Yeah Kyoko you know you have to share him" - Said Junko while hugging him with Celes, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Sonia, and Mukuro. This made Jin even madder. Alice then started laughing - "Makoto you are really popular maybe I also should join" - she said teasingly

Naegi only sighed before running off being chased by Jin

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU NAEGI!"

 **This is the end of the chapter this episode had a lot of deep moments with Naegi... So now He's back And I hope you Liked it as much as I did. And don't worry about Hina I already Have plans for her  
**

 **Also to:**

 **Guest** **chapter 48 . Nov 1**

 **That was a great chapter, So really glad Alice regained her memories. :) Looking forward to Naegi x Alice moments ;) The Lemon too ;). Hopefully Naegi and Alice gets the book first. And hopefully Naegi will find the time to tell Alice about Sora. It would be painful but Alice will get over it. Also hoping Sayaka wakes up soon. I wanna see that Monokuma Army. Lol. And that Mansion for Naegi and the girls. Lol.**

 **and**

 **Guest** **chapter 45 . Oct 19**

 **Though Junko should remain as Naegi's Ally, due to her obsession with the former. Btw will Monokuma be making an appearance? I feel he would actually be appropriate for this story. Upupupu... Make a twist with Monokuma as an ally, that would be interesting. XD**

 **I Got the Monokuma army, but unlike how you wanted it... I made them evil... After all Monokuma must always be evil. Also even if Junko made them she has no control over them. She created the design and sent it to every robotics industries to have them made... but she was stopped and the organization got the blueprints**

 **I hope you liked it... and please review if you did... or didn't**

 **Also I'm willing to answer any questions you may ask to help you understand better the story**

 **Also Suggestions if you like**

 **Thanks**


	50. Chapter 49

**Welcome to the new Chapter**

 **I have nothing else to add**

 **To:**

 **KnightSpark** **chapter 49 . Nov 9**

 **Don't do what again?**

 **Get all Sasuke emo again XD**

 **and:**

 **Putain de Plagieur** **chapter 49 . Nov 9**

 **I feel like Aoi really need to be cheered on. I mean, she was the only one who didn't joined Makoto t the end.**

 **Yep... he should**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 49: Drowning on life**

It was a new day for Naegi. He woke up happy, for the first time in a while he felt he wasn't alone. That was until he remembered the day before and sighed at the sight of his bed. You see the day before after managing to escape from Jin, after 4 hours of persecution and being shot at, Naegi finally got back to his room only to see Junko and Mukuro already waiting for him both on lingerie.

He now looked at them and they were both on his bed (one on each side of him) with a smile... He then sighed again it had been only one day since he returned to his normal persona and already he had sex with both Junko and Mukuro. He felt Mukuro cuddling, He looked at her and saw her smile while sleeping... making him blush. - "It's little Naegi happy of seeing my naked sister?" - Naegi tensed up and looked back, Junko was looking at him with a teasing smile. Naegi didn't answer he just looked away from her... his face burning red. Junko then stood up and started dressing. Naegi looked at her and was shocked... she was wearing a weird hairpin... with the Monokuma symbol... - "Wait, Junko where you got that hairpin?" - he asked her... confusing her - "what do you mean... I designed them myself?" - she said shocking him - "you made Monokuma?" - hearing him say its name surprised her - "where you heard that name? - Naegi then started explaining everything that happened

"Someone made Monokumas robots?" - she asked excitedly while jumping up and down. Because she was naked her breast was jumping up and down as well and Naegi had to pinch his nose so blood wouldn't come out. She then got so close to him that her chest was touching him making his face red - "How were they?" - She asked... Naegi explained how the Monokuma tried to kill him. He then noticed Junko's face of excitement as he told her - "Yay!" - she screamed excited - "they work! I'm so happy" -At first Naegi was surprised/confused. Yet he just sighed and smiled... while her despair side made him mad. He couldn't deny he wouldn't want Junko any other way. Naegi then gulped when he felt something down. He looked and noticed Junko - "I'm so happy I want you to be as well" - she then started sucking his dick. Making him clench his fist... she was good at it.

"Junko I'm..." - he said trying his best to hold it. Mukuro then finally woke up, at first she was confused until she saw it, making her blush. She saw Junko sucking Naegi's dick - "Junko it's too early" - Junko then looked at her sister annoyed and an evil idea came to her... or in Mukuro. Just when Naegi was about to cum, she stopped sucking him and pointed at Mukuro making him cum on her, Naegi looked shocked at her while Junko fell laughing - "Mukuro I'm so sorry" - he apologized, yet Mukuro was acting weird... the smell of it made her horny. She then licked it off and looked at him - "I want more" - she said making him gulp

...

...

Naegi left tired after hours and hours with both the despair sisters... they were ruthless with him. Naegi then walked outside, he wanted to visit Maizono. But when he got to the hospital she was, he saw the whole place is surrounded by Maizono's fans. After Maizono's "Accident", the place she was, was constantly surrounded by her fans who were either crying or praying for her to get better.

Naegi then got close to the door only to be pushed by a guy - "You!" - he screamed getting everyone's attention on Naegi - "You are from Hopes Peak" - the guy said surprising a lot of people - "How dare you to come when it's your school's fault Maizono-hime ended up like that?" - He screamed blaming Naegi for what happened to Maizono, everyone then started booing and throwing things at Naegi - "Get out!... Leave, you trash!" - they screamed while Naegi covered his head with his arms

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" - screamed with order Munakata accompanied by Juzo surprising everyone - "Stop acting like kids... or we'll use force to stop you" - he said slightly pulling out his sword, surprising and shocking everyone who just separated - "Thanks, Munakata" - said Naegi, Munakata just looked at him - "I didn't do it for you... I did it for the pride of Hopes Peak" -he said before leaving. Naegi closed his eyes and stood up- "well thanks anyways" - he said coldly before entering the hospital. He then got to Maizono's room and entered. To his surprise, Hina was there as well

"How were you able to do it?" -Hina asked Maizono, confusing Naegi - "Hi Hina" - he said startling Hina who turned around. She then looked at Naegi smiling at her surprising her - "Naegi?" - he then gave her a gentle smile. Hina smiled as well... Naegi had returned - "welcome back" - she said. Naegi laughed a little, confusing her... it was the second time someone told him that. Naegi then looked at Sayaka and he smiled sadly - "how is she?" - he asked Hina, but she only shook her head. Naegi then walked to Sayaka's side and hold her hand - "Sayaka... please wake up soon... we miss you" - he then kissed her on the lips. Surprising Hina, He then stood.

"Hina, do you want to walk a little with me?" - this confused Hina - "Naegi-kun... didn't you come to visit her?" - Naegi smiled... confusing her even more - "I did... but if I stay here I'll just feel sad... And I don't think Sayaka would want that of me" - Naegi said looking at Sayaka. Hina understood and nodded. - "Ok let's"

They both walked from the hospital. He then looked at her - "So where you want to go?" - he asked him. Hina then thought for a while - "let's go to the karaoke" - she said surprising Naegi. But then he smiled (ok enough with the smiles) - "ok let's go... but I have to warn you I have a terrible singing voice

...

...

They both got to the Karaoke and Naegi rented it for two hours and they both started singing... Hina surprised and laughing on how bad he sang... not because of his voice... but because he was always nervous while singing and he stuttered. After a while they both stopped singing and sat... both laughing - "Wow Naegi you are really bad at this" - she said making fun of him, while Naegi laughed embarrassed. He then looked at Hina who looked happy

"Hina... I'm actually surprised that you are able to smile so brilliantly" - he said getting her attention who puffed her chest and smiled proudly - "Of course... I always land on my feet" - Naegi then laughed at her statement-making her blush - "ok my turn" - she said standing up and Naegi looked at her... before a shocked stare appeared on him and he grabbed her left arm... making her flinch - "Naegi what are you...?" - but she didn't finish when Naegi pulled back her sleeves only to discover fresh self-inflicted cuts on her arm... Naegi looked at it shocked... he couldn't believe it. He then looked at her who looked at the ground mad... her hair covering her eyes - "Hina?"

She then pulled her arm - "It's none of your business" - Naegi was surprised on how cold her voice sounded, and it broke his heart to see her that way - "Hina... I want to help..." - but before he could finish Hina slapped him, shocked Naegi then looked at Hina... she was glaring him while crying - "don't you dare try to help me" - she screamed surprising him - "this is your fault!"- she kept screaming - "Both you and Sakura abandoned me... you left me alone" - Naegi could feel all his guilt crawling on his back - "The days were easy... but the nights were torture, It was... It was only when I did this that I could endure it... you were supposed to be there to help me... but just like Sakura you... you left me" - she said while crying - *why am I telling him... I promised... I promised I would handle it alone* - she thought while she kept screaming - "So I... I don't need you... I hate..." - but she was interrupted when Naegi hug her, shocking her

"I... I can't ask enough for your forgiveness" - he said feeling only guilt... she was right... it was his fault, it was all his fault. Because he was mad... because he was only thinking selfishly... he hurt all of his friends and loved ones... Even bringing the ray of sun Hina to the point of self-mutilation... he was the worst... he didn't deserve to be near any of them... and yet... he didn't want to leave. Hina then started hitting him in order to release herself. She was mad... she didn't want anything to do with him anymore... she kept her facade for everyone else... but now that it was discovered she just wanted to never see him again. She kept punching and hitting him, while Naegi just kept receiving the hits

She only stopped when she noticed blood on her hands... she looked at him and while still hugging her he was bleeding a lot, Shocking her... why, why he tried too hard - "Why... why can't you just leave me alone?" - she said while tears started falling from her eyes. He then looked at her eyes. His face sad while blood was falling from the top - "Because leaving you alone was the biggest mistake I ever did" - he said with regret... He should have been there for her... but he wasn't. She looked mad at him... tears falling, and she hugged him her face buried on his chest, Naegi then returned the hug - "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." - she said, her voice muffled from Naegi's clothes, crying - "I know" - he said sadly. They both just stood there hugging each other.

...

...

After a while, the mood was ruined when the Karaoke owners called the little phone in the room saying their time was up. Naegi and Hina left the place (After Naegi lied he had fallen and that was why he was bleeding). It didn't take long to get to the School and the whole while they were both silents. At the front of the school, Naegi gathered his breath - "Hina... I'm sorry... I can't even imagine the pain you must have suffered these couple of weeks" - he started saying heartfelt - "and right now I'm probably the least trustworthy person you can believe in... but I just wanted to tell you... I'm always going to be here for you... because I..." but she interrupted him by kissing him, Naegi looked at her... she looked a little mad - "Then I'll hold you to that... and if you leave me alone again... I'll never forgive you" - Naegi nodded and kissed her back

They both just stood there kissing under the moonlight

...

...

 **Well this is the end of the chapter... to be truthful at first I didn't plan to be so dark and dramatic (I think) but a couple of days ago I found out one of my friends had scars on her arm from high school... and while she had changed and looked happy (Which she is now) it broke my heart. So I made this chapter like this for two reasons... number one, It's a great way to show the pain of losing people and number 2 and maybe main reason: because even it I know I don't have a lot of people to be called "fans" of my stories I just want to show you and tell you ... you are not alone, there are people who care for you... people who will feel sad to see you suffer, you don't have to carry the weight alone... and if you can't tell them... you can always tell me and I'll try my best to help you..**

 **Please review if you liked it... or hated it, I like criticism, it helps me grow**

 **And leave suggestions if you like**

 **And really ... Thanks for reading**


	51. Chapter 50

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I don't know what to add...**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 50!: Yes sensei**

Middle of the night, in the woods near a dojo, The moonlight followed a man running in the wood for his life. The man had just raped a girl and was about to kill her when a dagger was thrown to his arm. The man kept running... afraid... afraid of what it was following him. A monster... a Demon. He then fell after he then slips with a tree branch and fell. Only to listen to the calm steps behind him

"There's nowhere else to hide Kisako"- the Jester said after he stepped out of the shadows dressed in a wolf mask and a black trench coat - "What.. what do you want of me...?" - Asked Kisako shaking out of fear. The Jester then walked closer not really talking bringing out a chained scythe. He then started panicking... - "Please... please don't do it" - yet he didn't stop. Kisako then pulled something out of his pockets - "wait!... If you keep going I'll use this." - he looked closely and noticed it was a small syringe - "I used to train martial arts... and with this, you won't be able to survive" - he said scared, but Naegi didn't take the bluff, The fear overpowering him - "I warned you!" - he said stabbing himself and pushing the liquid. The Jester then felt an overpowering bloodlust coming from Misako.

"RAGGHHHH!" - The Jester had to cover his ears from the ear breaking roar that Misako giving. He then looked at Misako... his muscles were bulging little by little and growing. After the roar ended Misako had grown 3 times his size. His eyes blood red... he was berserk. Misako started running to him. Naegi quickly threw his chained scythe on a tree branch and hooked himself up in a tree nearby, dodging the tackle. only to see Misako hit and break down a tree. Misako then looked around for him confused... and Naegi took this opportunity to throw knives at him only to bounce on his skin. This caught The berserk attention and looked where it came from. Naegi looked as Misako saw him and ran to the tree... before pulling it from the ground. Naegi was losing his balance and quickly jumped from it managing to slow his fall by hooking another tree. He then swung around the tree getting momentum and slammed both his feet on Misako's face... to no avail. Misako then dropped the tree and punched Naegi who managed to block it yet it sent him flying. After falling and bouncing on the ground like a rag doll. Naegi managed to stop, He noticed his mask was broken and his head was bleeding... making him a little dizzy... that punch felt familiar... it felt like the way Sakura used to punch. He didn't have a lot of time to think about it when he heard Misako stampeding over to him. Naegi tried to get up only to feel a pinching pain. His right arm was dislocated and he had at least 4 broken ribs. Feeling the tremors getting stronger he knew Misako was close, so he dragged his body to a bush to hide. He then heard the slow steps of Misako walk near him. Every time Misako gave a step Naegi could feel a little tremor. Naegi then bit off the handle of his scythe and pushed his arm to the floor, forcing it to get into place. He screamed silently while it happened and then he looked at Misako. Misako was looking for him. Naegi then noticed a sharp rock near him... He had his plan made. He first ripped off his sleeves and tied the chains of his scythes on his arms, he then silently jumped behind him and threw his scythes around him so the chain would tie on his neck and pulled back. Misako started losing his balance. Yet he was trying to get back using all his strength, while Naegi was pulling back with all the strength he had left. He could feel his arms almost being ripped apart... it hurt. But if he didn't stop him he was going to die... and for a second he could see everyone he loved crossing his eyes.

With one last ounce of strength, Naegi pulled back. Finally making Misako lose his balance and falling back. He finally hit the floor, while his head fell on the sharp stone, getting impaled. After seeing Misako dead, Naegi finally fell on the ground... pain coursing all his body. he couldn't move anymore. But he managed to press the emergency beacon on his clothes.

...

...

Less than half an hour later Jin, Kyoko, Munakata, Juzo, and Yukizome got to the woods. After splitting up to cover more ground, Kyoko was the first one to find him - "He's here!" - she screamed before getting where Naegi was - "Naegi! are you ok?!" - she said looking worried at him. he then smiled a little - "I had better days" - Jin and the others then reunited with them and helped them. Munakata looked at the childish scene between Naegi and Kyoko and scuffed - "Don't be so mellow Kyo... or could it be you are jealous we aren't like that" - said Yukizome smiling... Munakata sighed and smiled a little - "well enough lovey-dovey" - said Jin annoyed that Kyoko was being that way... making Naegi smile nervous and Munakata (who was trying to act seriously), Yukizome and especially Kyoko blush. While they were helping Naegi, Juzo was looking the body of Misako.

He was impressed, while it was easier to pull someone out of its neck... with the strength, his muscles were showing Naegi had managed quite a feat. He then looked at Naegi- "how was he able to pull such a beast with that tiny body" - He then looked at Naegi's arms... they were bruised and covered with chain marks.

...

...

Naegi woke up the next day on a hospital bed... a sight he was familiar with. He stood up and felt a little pain... Thanks to the medicine that the Kimura family had made most of his wounds and bones were fixed... but the fatigue and soreness were still there, Still, he managed to stand and started changing clothes. The door then opened and he looked at Kyoko and Hina entering, both with flowers but looking away... little mad and jealous of each other. But they were both shocked when they saw Naegi... he was Naked and about to put on his boxers - "Na... Naegi-kun!" - said nervous Kyoko, While Hina was bleeding a little from her nose... not only his dick was out... but his abs were showing... there were even a couple of nurse who was amazed at his... "talent"

After dressing himself. Kyoko looked stern at him. Naegi smiled embarrassedly... he had a red hand mark on him from Kyoko slapping him - "sorry" - he said embarrassed. While Kyoko was mad Hina looked disappointed she didn't get to enjoy him. - "so ... where are you going?" - asked Kyoko getting Naegi's and Hina's attention - "well I'm going to visit a friend I haven't seen in a while" - he said making the curious - "Do you want to come with me?" - he asked both of them. At first, Hina was doubtful... she hadn't shown anybody else her scars and was afraid of Kyoko noticing... after all, she was the Ultimate Detective and while she saw her as a rival she didn't want her to hate her. But after seeing Naegi smiling gently she knew he had her back - "Ok I want to go" - said Hina excited Kyoko looked at Hina and smiled before accepting as well.

After an Hour and a half, they got to the place... It was a giant mansion Dojo - "Naegi... Where are we?" - asked Hina surprised at the scene, Naegi then looked at her - "It's a friend's family dojo... but I need you to promise me to be calm" - He said a little serious... while Hina was confused... Kyoko managed to found out what Naegi wasn't telling them - "Naegi... It's" - but before she could say anything Naegi rang the bell. It took a few seconds but someone opened the door - "Welcome to the Ogami residence" - said Sakura bowing before getting up and looking at who she was greeting... Both Hina and her were shocked - "Hi Sakura how it's been?" - Said Naegi smiling. Without a second passed both released their bloodthirst. And they both made their move... Naegi pointed a Katana at her neck and Sakura was about to hit him. They both stopped and Kyoko and Hina looked shocked - "What do you want Jester?" - she asked while glaring at him. Naegi grinned - "I just came to talk... nothing more"- Sakura looked into his eyes and the bloodthirst stopped, and both of them calmed down yet the high tension didn't disappear.

"You may come in" - Said Sakura returning to her noble fighter persona... yet she still felt threatening. Naegi calmed down and looked at Kyoko smiling... she understood immediately and entered, Naegi then walked to where Hina was - "how are you?" - he asked softly, he couldn't see her face... and she was holding her scarred arm hard with her other hand - "I... I..." - she tried to speak her tears threatening to fall. She then noticed Naegi's hand - "Come... I'll be there with you all the way" - he said smiling... she doubted at first but when she holds his hand, she could feel his warmth - "let's go" - he said gently guiding her inside.

They both walked slowly until they were reunited with Kyoko and Sakura, They were in front of a shrine and they were sitting on pillows on the floor. Naegi and Hina sat next to each other. Hina was still only looking at the floor. And Sakura looked at her, she felt really hurt to see her that way... but was trying to cover it. - "So Naegi... what's just reason for coming here?" - Naegi then smiled - "I want you to please teach me how to use martial art" - he said before bowing to Sakura, surprising the three of them. Sakura's surprised disappeared and she looked angry - "Are you mocking me?" - she asked - "Even after I spied on you and betrayed you guy you still act like we are friends... Why?" - she asked Naegi didn't move his spot

"Because I know the reason why"- She said shocking the three of them... mostly Hina who looked shocked at the Luckster. Sakura looked at Naegi... trying to see if he was bluffing but noticed he wasn't - "How... How did you found out?" - she asked. Hina then couldn't handle it anymore

"Sakura... what does he mean?" -Hina asked desperately. She wanted to know, she needed to know. Was her best friend a traitor... or... did you have a reason - "Hina... I can't" - Sakura said pain obviously in her voice, Hina then returned to looking at the floor and tears started falling. She was in so much pain... and If Naegi wasn't there she would have broken down. Right now Naegi was her only anchor. Naegi then sat up looking directly at Sakura - "Sakura... If you don't tell her... I will" - He said seriously. Sakura didn't want to tell her... she wanted Hina to hate her... but seeing Naegi, she knew she couldn't hide it

"I... I need them" - she said surprising and surprising Hina. Kyoko wasn't surprised she knew as well - "do you know Velvet Mythril?" - she asked Hina... she then shook her head no - "She is known as the current Ultimate Surgeon... A miracle worker who has saved a lot of patients who were on the verge of death" -Hina couldn't understand... what was she talking about - "Kenshiro... It's dying"- she said pain in her voice... shocking Hina. Kenshiro was Sakura's boyfriend. She loved him with all his heart and yet... he was dying

"Velvet is part of the organization "DespaiR" - she kept explaining, clenching her fist tightly - "They promised me if I became a spy for them they would find a cure to save Kenshiro... And I accepted without a doubt. But after joining Hope's Peak... each day became more and more difficult, you all were so nice to me... especially Hina" - she said making Hina's eyes wide. - "in the little time we spent you became my best friend"- Hina eyes started tearing up - "you became my friend, and you stayed with me... we spent laughs, tears and even fought but it only made our relationship stronger" - Naegi and Kyoko looked shocked at her... Sakura was crying - "that's why It hurt so much to betray..." - Sakura's eyes went wide when she felt Hina hugging her

"Sakura! I love you! you are my best friend" - She screamed while hugging her and crying... Sakura then returned the favor

...

...

They all calmed down after a while. Hina was happy... she felt the weight on her chest getting lighter and lighter. Naegi then got close, Hina looked at him and he smiled at her, making her blush. Making Sakura smile... that face was the same she has every time she saw Kenshiro. Kyoko then walked to where Hina was - "Hina do you want to walk around with me... They both need some alone time to talk" - Hina felt a little sad at first but nodded, leaving the room with Kyoko

"She is an amazing girl" - Sakura said smiling, and Naegi agreed. But the tension turned sour when Sakura's face changed to a sad one - "How did you found out?" - she asked, and Naegi got a little sad - "Kenshiro asked the Jester to kill him" - He said shocking Sakura

Flashback

Kenshiro was on a bed in a highly classed hospital where he was hospitalized. He felt tired... being connected to a machine for his life made him tired. His unique strong physique was disappearing little by little and he looked more sickly. He then felt a breeze and smiled - "So you came" - he said looking forward in front of him was the Jester - "you called me here" - he said... He was wearing a mask covering his face - "You know, you don't have to hide your face Naegi-kun" - he said, Naegi sighed and took off his mask, his eyes coldly looking at him - "so you even know about that" - Naegi said. Kenshiro nodded

"Sakura has told me about you... yet you sounded happier in her stories" - Naegi didn't answer, after a couple of minutes - "So why did you call me?"- Kenshiro looked sad at his bed - "Naegi-kun... I want you to kill me"- this surprised Naegi a little - " I know it sounds weird... but as long as I'm in this bed, Sakura chains will not disappear"- Naegi then asked what he meant. Kenshiro then explained everything that had happened

"I see... so you are the reason she became a traitor" - Naegi said coldly making Kenshiro wince... it hurt to hear those words... but he had to stay strong... for Sakura. If he wasn't sick or if had died Sakura would have lived a great life, he heard from her how much she loved it, how everyone was so nice to her, even with her type of body - "Please forgive her... she..."

"I won't forgive her... nor will I kill you" - Kenshiro looked shocked, Naegi was looking at him coldly - "It doesn't matter her reasons, she betrayed us... that's the only fact. So I won't kill you... after all, you are her excuse" - He then started walking to the window - "you are the reason she thinks she can do whatever... it's all for you. If you were to die" - he then stopped in front of the window - "she would probably kill herself out of guilt" - A gust of wind then came making Kenshiro cover his eyes. When he opened it again, Naegi was gone

...

...

Sakura was trembling, she was about to cry again... it hurt so much. Not only did she betray her friends in Hope's Peak, but her actions were also hurting the man she loved, Sakura fell on her knees crying. She was lost - "Naegi... what should I do?" - she asked crying, she no longer knew. Every decision she was making was hurting more and more people she cared for. Naegi didn't answer he just pat her head - "I can't make that decision for you... you have to make it yourself" - he said surprising her who looked at him, he was smiling gently - "choose the path you truly believe in that's the only suggestion I can give you" - he then started walking outside - "So, after all of this ends... please teach me martial arts" - he said leaving the room, where Hina and Kyoko where waiting for him, both of them smiling. Naegi then closed his eyes while smiling

"let's go home"

...

...

 **This is the end of the chapter.**

 **Soo... I have nothing else to add**

 **Please Review if you liked it... or hated it, after all, it's the only way to make it better**

 **and leave suggestions if you want**


	52. Chapter 51

**Welcome to the new chapter...**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 51: Fear of return**

*beep... beep... Beep... beep" - The rhythmic sound of the heart monitor was surrounding the room. As the eyes opened, they almost immediately closed, the shine of the hospital lights almost blinded her. When her eyes got accustomed she started looking around. She was confused... why was she in a Hospital? She started getting up. She then got startled when she heard the nurse drop something. Confused she looked at what just fell and started panicking in the middle of the dropped items were a pair of scissors. Her memories started returning one by one... Flashing in her eyes, Leon kissing her... and stabbing her... she froze

"Maizono-kun?"- She heard breaking her trance, she then looked at the source of the voice. The Doctor was looking at her - "are you ok?"- it took her a couple of seconds to understand before she smiled and nodded - "Sorry... I was just confused... ummm... where am I?" - she said, and the doctor smiled - "you are in a hospital near Hope's Peak" - Maizono eyes widened... Last time she remembered she was in Novoselic... how long was she unconscious? - "Um... Doctor?... how... how long have I been unconscious?" - The Doctor looked worried at his nurse, and she returned the look. He then sighed - "3 weeks" - Maizono was shocked and she then looked at the bed. - "but don't worry... you awake today" - he said trying to make her feel better - "I'm sorry but I need to check your vitals now" - he said, and Maizono nodded. But felt weird when she saw him getting closer... and Panicked. Instead of the doctor, she could only see vivid Images of Leon getting closer with the knife.

While this was happening Naegi and Hina entered the place. They came to visit Maizono again. Hina was happy to be alone with Naegi... Ever since she talked with Sakura she felt like herself again. She was so happy that she holds onto Naegi's arms surprising him, and making him blush. They were walking to the elevator.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP!"- their eyes widened as they heard the scream of a girl. On instinct, Naegi ran a quick as he could to the voice source. Only to see that the room it came from was surrounded by nurses, doctors, and patients. So he started to push them aside. When he was able to see inside, he was shocked. Inside the room was Sayaka trying to free herself from some buffed male nurses trying to stop her from panicking.

Naegi quickly got inside and pushed away from the nurses and hugged her. She was still scared and try to force herself free - "Sayaka... Sayaka! calm down!" - he tried his best to get her to stop. But she wasn't listening... she was too afraid... she could only see Leon... the blood on her hands as it left her body - "SAYAKA!"- he screamed, finally getting her attention and stopping... she then looked at her holder... and saw Naegi... making her eyes watery. Naegi then looked at her with a sad smile - "Are you finally calm silly girl?" - he said gently, and she hugged him, now crying with all her strength. Hina then finally got there and saw surprised.

Maizono was back

...

...

After an hour Maizono finally calmed down - "Are you ok now?" - She nodded but didn't let him go. Naegi then looked at Hina - "Hina... can you let the others know please?" - Hina looked a little disappointed... But after seeing Naegi with an apologetic smile... she nodded and left to find a phone. The doctors and nurses left as well... seeing they needed a moment

While she was doing it, Naegi finally got Maizono to stop hugging her, she then looked at the bed - "I'm sorry... I..."- but before she could finish Naegi kissed her. She was shocked, as Naegi started making out with her... and she got into it as well... After the kiss, they both looked at each other... Naegi was crying while smiling - "I missed you" - he said with a heartfelt smiled, making her smile and they both kissed again

After they stopped they heard a knock on the door... and Maizono called them in. The doctor returned, now with a smile - "Have you finally calmed down miss Maizono?" - she then nodded - "well we still need to check your vitals" - he said... Maizono was still scared but after seeing Naegi, she gathered her courage and nodded.

The procedure went quick and easy. After the doctor ended Sayaka looked at him - "I'm... Sorry if how I acted" - she said sad and embarrassed, yet the doctor smiled - "don't worry miss Maizono, You have suffered a lot of pain, is normal to be afraid after a moment like that... just remember you have people who care for you and are trying to help you" - he said pointing at Naegi who was now snoozing, Maizono looked at him and smiled... she loved him then she looked at the doctor - "Thank you"- the Doctor nodded and left. Then the nurse got close to her - "enjoy 'him' while you can" - she said teasingly pointing at Naegi's pants... making Maizono blush. Looking surprised at the nurse who giggled... how did she know about Naegi's size?

It was then the door was flung open waking Naegi and surprising them, they only saw a flash of green tackling Maizono. When Sayaka saw who it was, she was surprised to see Alice hugging her and crying - "Sayaka I missed you" -Alice said crying and Maizono hugged her back - "I'm sorry" - then everyone else got there and they were all happy to see her again.

But, It didn't take her a long time to notice that, not only Leon but also Taka and Sakura weren't there - "hey guys... where are Sakura and Taka?" - she asked confused and the mood turned sour, everyone started looking at each other with a worried face. She was really confused. Naegi then looked at Maizono - "Sayaka" - he started, getting her attention, he looked at her a little sad - "I didn't want to tell you... but... a lot has changed since you were in that coma"- He then started explaining everything that happened.

Maizono was shocked, not only Sakura and Taka were traitors. But all of them had been suffering - "I'm sorry" - she said sadly - "it's not your fault Sayaka" - Naegi said petting her head. Sayaka then looked at Naegi- "how has the search for the diary going?" - she asked trying to change the subject. Naegi smiled... before he showed his tired face - "It... has been an ordeal" - he said. before he looked annoyed - "Sora didn't leave it easy for me" - he said making Alice and Sayaka giggle a little. The others even smiled and Celes and Kyoko had to cover their faces to not show it.

"But on the upside, I managed to decipher a little... Apparently, he hid the diary in a chest that can only be opened with 3 keys" - Naegi said a little happy but he then started getting more and sadder - "But I don't know where none of those are... or how they look" - he said disappointedly. Alice then hugged him making him feel a little better

...

...

Naegi and Sayaka were alone in the room. Everyone else left for the night (even if some of them didn't want to). Naegi was helping Sayaka get dressed in her pajamas. She took off her gown, and for the first time saw her scar on her body - "I must look disgusting" - she said embarrassed by her scar... while Naegi was blushing, Naegi walked to her and kissed her - "you are still beautiful Sayaka"- he said sincerely, making her blush, but as she felt her scar it made her doubt - "then prove it" - she said, confusing Naegi - "what do you mean?"- he asked, blushing... - "I want you to make love to me" - she said showing her naked body... Naegi face went fully red - "Are... Are you sure? you just woke up" - he said embarrassed, Sayaka looked a little sad - "I... Just want to know" - Naegi noticed... she was embarrassed by her looks. - "Sayaka!" - she then looked up and Naegi kissed her. Surprising her, He then started getting more into it. At first, Sayaka was surprised but she quickly got into it. They started making out, and Sayaka started moaning. Naegi then started kissing her neck. He knew it... Maizono loved it when he did that. It made her purr like a cat on heat. She felt hot... he wanted more. He knew what she wanted, but he wanted to tease her more. He then started licking her breast - "Makoto... Aww... you meanie... you know what I want" - she said, pushing him on the bed and, like a wild beast, took off his hoodie and shirt.

It was then she noticed something, Maybe it was because she was always horny that she never took real close attention to it... but his chest was covered in scars. Marks of torture, old wounds, gunshots, etc. Maizono started to trail of his scars with her hand. She was impressed. Naegi then smiled - "I guess we are the same" - he said, She felt her heart pound even more. She wanted him, she lusted him... She loved him. They kissed again now with more passion they had ever felt before. He took the last of her clothing, and she did the same. Naegi got on top of her and pointed his dick at her entrance. He slowly started pushing in making her moan little by little. Maybe it was because she was asleep for a long time... but he could swear she felt tighter. And she felt extra sensitive making her moan even more to his dick.

Naegi started moving, slowly. Making her moan, even after all those times before, she could admit, this was the best. He was hitting all her spots - "Makoto... Aww. faster" - she moaned. and Naegi complied. Going faster and faster, this made Sayaka start to lose her mind. She could believe it could feel even better.

But she was wrong when Naegi pulled her up and started fucking her upright. He started drooling over how good it felt - "Sayaka... I... Can't hold much longer" - he admitted. She too was close - "fill me Makoto" - she said before making out with him.

It didn't take long before she came - "Makoto!" - she was so tight that Naegi couldn't hold it either he came. Maizono moaned as she could feel streak after streak filling her. They both started breathing heavily as they fell to the bed - "wow... that felt amazing" - she said as he nodded. Naegi then looked at her - "Sayaka..." - he said getting her attention - "I love you" - he said smiling, her face flushed red and her heart skipped a beat... they both kissed again - "Makoto I love you too" - She said as they kissed - "so does this means... we are a couple now?" - he asked her, making her think - "Nope"- she said with a smile, confusing him - "It wouldn't be fair for the other girls" - this only confused him even more - "After that amazing sex we had, I would feel guilty of taking it from the girls" - She said before she hugged him - "I'm just happy you love me" -she said smiling. Making him blush

As they kiss once more

...

...

 **First things first. Sorry, It took so long. Exams and work are taking my time... but don't worry I won't stop this story until it ends  
**

 **and... that's All I have**

 **Please review if you liked it... or if you think it sucked... I don't judge**

 **And leave your suggestions**

 **Also Lemon warning. XD**


	53. Chapter 52

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 52: the first key**

It was 2 am. Naegi, Alice, and Kyoko were still in the library, they were still trying to find the location of both the chest and the keys. While they have been investigating for weeks. They still hadn't found anything. Naegi then fell on the table - "ahhh! I can't handle it anymore... We have been doing this for weeks and we aren't even close" - he complained as his head fell on a book - "Why couldn't Sora make it easier to find it" - while Naegi complained, Kyoko sighed - "Naegi-kun we can't just give up" - Naegi then sighed, she was right. Naegi then started thinking until he tensed up, he was feeling something in his crotch. - "what the?"- Kyoko and Alice then looked at him confused as he stood up. Alice had to cover her eyes seeing his dick out and Kyoko was blushing. Naegi then covered himself - "What are you doing Junko?" - he complained as, from under the table came out both Junko and Mukuro. Junko then pouted with her childish persona - "Not fair. You should have played along" - she said... before Naegi sighed annoyed... he was too tired to have to deal with this - "Why are you here?" - he asked her calmly, Junko smiled childishly - "Well you looked stressed, So I thought I could help you with it" - she said seductively as she touched her lips, making him blush, and making Alice, Kyoko, and Mukuro jealous. Mukuro then coughed in order to stop the tension, Naegi then looked at Mukuro

"So why are you stressed?" - she asked smiling gently, Naegi then sighed - "we been all night reading Sora's notes to find the diary, and we have no progress" - he said sadly, while Junko took one of the pages - "so we are tired"

"What do you mean... this one clearly says that one of the keys is in the town of Wieliczka in southern Poland."- Junko said calmly, surprising all of them - "how do you know that?" - asked Kyoko. Junko then looked confused at her - "you didn't notice?" - she asked truthfully confused at Kyoko - "If you read the whole page you'll notice that at least 85% of the paragraph have words with the letter A. so if you take all the words without the letter A. it says The key to your destiny is the rebirth into white. That clearly it's a reference to lord of the rings where Gandalf the grey died and turned into Gandalf the white. So the place he is mentioning is the mines of Moria... but that's a fake place. So it can't be that place... but the place where the movie was shot. and that was near the town of Wieliczka in southern Poland " - she explained, leaving Naegi, Kyoko, and Alice surprised. Naegi then looked at Mukuro who smiled at him

"Junko is really smart and also have the talent of the ultimate Analyst"- she said making Naegi sigh, Junko then got close to him - "Did I get it right?" - she asked happily holding Naegi's arm confusing him - "does that mean I can enjoy my prize?" - she said seductively, making him blush. Until he felt a murderous aura coming from Alice and Kyoko - "Yeah Naegi-kun... give her, her prize"

...

...

It was three days later, Naegi and Alice had traveled to Poland in search of the key. More people would have gone, but they didn't want to arouse suspicion to DespaiR. Naegi and Alice were in costumes traveling with the tourist guide of the Wieliczka salt mines. Naegi had a blond wig and had a fake candle lock beard, and Alice had a brunette wig - "so that's how you looked before your hair turned green... you still look beautiful" - Naegi said smiling while the guide was explaining, Yet Alice ignored him and kept walking... surprising and confusing him - "let's not have petty talks, we have a job to do" - Naegi was surprised over how cold she sounded. But kept going

After half an hour the tour, Alice was finally starting to get annoyed -"When are we going to find it... Maybe Junko was wrong" - Naegi was going to agree, before he saw something and quickly pulled Alice out of the group, surprising her. They both hide until the group was fully gone - "What was that for?" - she complained before he covered her mouth - "We are here... look" - he said pointing at a drawing of a white Phoenix and a wolf - "it's here" - Naegi then started checking the symbol until he found a switch.

Then the caves trembled a little as a rock started moving. revealing a new path. They looked shocked - "should we enter?" - asked Naegi. But Alice only scuffed and started walking to the new path. Naegi had it, he grabbed her arm and stopped her - "Alice, Ok that's enough passive aggressiveness. Tell me why are you mad a me" - he said a little mad. She was never like that. Alice then looked annoyed at him - "Naegi we have a jo..."

"we are not moving until you tell me why" - he said, she then looked directly at him and sighed - "Maizono told me you love her" - she said surprising Naegi. He wasn't expecting that letting her go - "She told me everything, how you admitted that you loved her... It's that true?" - she asked her face showing a little of the pain. Naegi gulped and nodded. Alice then looked mad at him, before she started to walk away - "Alice" - he said a little hurt but she just stopped - "stop Naegi... If your heart has already decided, then..." - she was too mad so she just kept walking

Naegi looked at the floor looking at a small puddle, in it he saw himself... what was he doing. He then holds his guilt and followed her... they needed to find the key. After walking for a while they noticed that the cave started getting brighter, there were fake torches lighting their way - "we are getting close" - Naegi said, and Alice nodded.

They finally got to the room where it was. They both were expecting a room where only the key was... but where shocked and appalled when they saw that it was only a living room, with a TV, a sofa, a small fridge and a desk. Confused they both started looking around for the key. But... neither of them knew how it looked so it looked useless - "I... think I found it" - she said as she pulled a small necklace with a blue crystal on it. She showed it to Naegi but he wasn't paying attention, looking at a backpack on the floor. A little mad and curious as for why she was being ignored, she got close enough to watch, what was on the backpack... and she was shocked to see it was filled with Riflen ingots - "that is a lot" - he said, Naegi then stood up - "ok, let's go. we got what we wanted... isn't that right?... Leon" - Naegi said shocking Alice, who looked back only to see Leon waiting at the door of the room

"Indeed you have" - Leon said smiling evil, Naegi then dropped the backpack (letting 1 ingot fall) and looked at Leon - "what makes you think you are getting out of here unharmed" - Naegi said as his eyes turned red. And Alice could feel Blood-thirst coming from him. But before he could walk a step, Leon pulled out a small detonator switch, stopping him in his tracks - "so you know what is this?" - Leon said as Naegi got mad and stopped. After that, a group of soldiers quickly entered the room and surrounded them aiming at them with their guns. Both Alice and Naegi raised their hand - "Men... take what we came from" - some of the soldiers came close and took both the necklace and the backpack, they also took Sora's book which Naegi had on his pocket - "what now... are you going to shoot us down?" - Asked Naegi, Leon only smiled

"that would be too easy" - Leon said. a couple of guards then hit Naegi and Alice. making them unconscious - "I'll blow this place and bury you here" - He said to himself as he hit the detonator and started walking out as explosions started surrounding him, he then started laughing maniacally

...

...

Naegi woke up in the middle of the rubble, He looked confused at the dark cave filled with rubble and destruction. Naegi then quickly stood, searching in the darkness for Alice. He couldn't see her, so he closes his eyes. He stayed silent until he heard Alice's heartbeat. With her location now known he quickly go to where she was. After finding her Naegi hold her and tapped her cheek, waking her

"Uh?" - she asked disorientated as she couldn't see anything. Who was holding her... it felt warm - "Alice are you ok?" -Naegi asked, said surprising Alice... she blushed and she thanked the darkness that she was not visible.

"What happened?" - asked Alice as she sat on the floor - "I think Leon buried us here" - Naegi said as he sat as well. He looked around - "And I think he did a good job... after all I can't see where the exit was" - he said. Alice started shaking a little... she didn't like darkness a lot, she then felt Naegi moving. - "What are you doing?" - Alice asked, her voice a little shaky - "I'm going to investigate what is here that we can use" - he said but then he felt Alice held his pants - "Please don't go" - Naegi could feel her fear. So he kneels - "don't worry I'll be right back" - he said gently touching her head, Alice could feel his gentleness, so she let him go.

After a couple of minutes in which Alice was holding herself afraid... Naegi returned with one of the fake torches which he managed to fix bringing light, Alice finally could see him and noticed he had taken off his coat and was using it as a satchel. He then sat, he then opens the satchel revealing an at least 6 canned foods and a couple of spoons - "I found it there... apparently there are still eatable" - He said before he took a dagger and opened two of them so they could eat.

Alice and Naegi then started eating, Alice at first didn't eat - "What is it? aren't you hungry?" - he asked worried - "I'm sorry" - she said confusing him - "If I wasn't so mad... maybe..."

"it's not your fault Alice"- Naegi interrupted her - "I know that... lately, I have been making a lot of mistakes. To be truthful, I do love Sayaka" - he said making Alice flinch, it hurt to hear him say that - "but I also... love you... and Hina, Celes, Mukuro, Hiyoko, Sonia heck even Junko and Mahiru a little bit" - he admitted, surprising Alice - "you all have shown me all your love and it made me happy, but I... know I can't just be with all of you. And after no seeing Sayaka for a while... I guess it just slipped" - he said embarrassed - "but it's not a lie" - Alice looked at him surprised. While he admitted he was still insecure, to hear him say that he loved her made her feel warm and happy - "I won't take what I said to Sayaka... I'm sorr..."

Naegi was interrupted when Alice jumped to him and kissed him, to his surprise. It was so sudden that he fell to the floor. After they stop kissing they looked at each other, only the weak light from the fake torch. Naegi blushed as he looked at her beautiful green eyes. She stared directly at him - "I love you... I truly love you. That's why... I was jealous of Sayaka" - she said surprising him - "I know I said I was ok with you being with whoever you wanted... but in truth... I wanted you to say it was me" - she said crying... - "I wanted you to say you loved me" - Naegi felt a sting on his chest... It hurt him that he could make them cry... that they could hurt them... He truly cared and love them...and yet he only pained them. Naegi then stood up and (to her surprise) kissed her. At first, she was surprised, but then closed her eyes now as they both started to make out. After they kissed Alice stared directly at his eyes - "Naegi... do you love me" - At first he blushed... making her smile... he looked cute, but then he stared at her - "I... Love you" - he said as his face went red"- this made her heart stop as she blushed. And they kissed again

...

...

day 13

They both were tired and weak... all the food had ended and they were hungry... but trying their best to hold on. The Fake torch had broken a couple of days ago so they only stood there in the dark, holding onto each other so they could feel each other. Alice held into Naegi like a lifeline. She needed him to be there. 

It was then that they felt a rumble in the floor... the earth was shaking. After the earth stopped they could see a bright light in the middle - "We found them!" - they heard someone scream. As they got closer Naegi and Alice noticed it was one of Jin's rescue teams - "Are you two ok? " - Naegi smiled pained as the men and women of the team help both of them out of the caves

...

...

Naegi woke up in a hospital bed he looked around, and saw Jin - "Hey Naegi-kun, How are you?" - he asked as Naegi smiled proudly - "A little hungry but other than that I'm ok" - he said, Jin then pulled out a couple of delivery orders with burgers, chicken fingers, fries, and sodas. Naegi immediately started eating like an animal - "so what happened?" -he asked Naegi who stopped from eating his burger - "Somehow they knew where I was... I guess their spies are better than we thought" he admitted, he said a little sad. Yet Jin smiled - "what are you sad about, you managed to still place a tracker on them... Now we can find the members and start hunting them down" - Jin said as Naegi smiled - "yeah, I'll kill each one of them 

On the other room, Alice was also waking up. She felt weak and hungry. As she looked around she noticed a lot of gets well presents from her friends. And Maizono was there... dressed on her Idol costume - "Sayaka?" - she asked getting her attention who looked surprised at Alice and quickly hugged her.

"Alice... Oh my god, I'm so happy you are ok" - she said as tears started falling from her eyes. Alice hugged her back happy to see her as well. After they separated Alice looked at her - "Sayaka, why are you wearing that?" - she asked looking at Sayaka's costume... she then blushed as she saw Alice - "Sorry... I was in band practice with the Idol team, but the moment I heard you and Makoto were found I dashed here... I didn't even change.

Hearing Naegi's name Alice remembered what she talked with him. And looked guilty at the bed - "Sayaka" - she said getting her attention who was now looking at her confused - "while I was there... I talked with Naegi... and he told me..."

"that he probably said he loved me by accident" - Sayaka said smiling, while Alice looked surprised at her, Sayaka then started giggling - "I thought it was something like that" - she said smiling, Alice then looked at her - "but he does love you" - Alice said trying to not misunderstand herself, and Sayaka smiled - "I know he does... as he loves you and the other girls" - she said as Alice looked sad

"So bad he can't be with all of them" - she said a little sad making Sayaka confused - "why he can't?" - she asked surprising Alice - "I don't mind sharing him... I like all the other girls as well... except maybe... Mahiru and Junko a little" - she said smiling and laughing. Alice looked at her dumbstruck... was Sayaka telling her to let Naegi have a Harem?

"So Alice do you want to help me create Naegi's Harem?"

...

...

 **Well this is the end of the Chapter**

 **I just want to say that I been noticing lately that I been adding more and more romance while decreasing the Assassinations... so I'm going to try and add more to the story.**

 **I hope you like it**

 **Please review if you think this is garbage XD, a masterpiece XD or anything in the middle**

 **And Leave suggestions if you want and care**


	54. Chapter 53

**Welcome to a new chapter...Nothing to add... so**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 53: The Counterattack**

"Goddammit!" -Screamed War screamed while punching the table, making the other four leaders angry. They were all in a roundtable while Leon, Sakura, and Taka were near the door - "this is the 19th leader-member he has taken down this week" - War said angrily. Taka then noticed that Leon clench his teeth and fist in anger - "Ever since his return alive from that hole he has been taking out our members left and right"

"Calm down War" - said Conquest his calm manners trying to hide the blazing inferno of hate and anger inside of him. This pressure brought fear to everyone else in the room - "Screaming and shouting like a whining kid won't help us... Sakura, Leon, and Kiyotaka" - the three of them then walked and stood in front of them - "The Jester has taken it to far... get rid of him" - The three of them bowed - "Don't worry sir... I'll bring his head myself" - Leon said his eyes showing his anger. After that, the three of them left

"Are you ok Leon?" - Asked Taka nonchalant, Leon then clenched his fist - "he made a fool out of me... and I won't forgive him for that" - Sakura looked shocked at Leon... he wasn't the same - "I'll kill that monster"

...

...

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz" - snored loudly Naegi interrupting the class. Munakata was the teacher of the day and looked annoyed at him - "stop the snoring Naegi-kun!" - he then threw a chalk piece at Naegi's head. But he caught it. Making the other students giggle. Munakata started throwing one after another and Naegi caught each one.

*RRRRrrrriiiiiiing*

the bell that ended the class sounded. Munakata then sighed - "well class dismissed. See you all tomorrow" - he greeted goodbye as he left the room. Sayaka then stood up to wake Naegi but noticed Kyoko doing the same. Maizono then stopped and grin. Kyoko was one of the shyest ones and while a central core of her harem plan, she was one of the possible ones to break it... so she had to plan well to make her accept the Idea. Junko noticed Maizono grinning and looked curious... what she was planning

"Naegi-kun?" - asked gently Kyoko, waking up Naegi - "Huh?" - he said waking up and seeing Kyoko - "hi Kyoko" - he said smiling, making her blush - "uh?" - Naegi looked at his hand and noticed that he had at least 7 chalk pieces - "how did I get this?"

Yasuhiro then got close - "Naegi if you keep oversleeping you'll fail" - he said before laughing - "Don't confuse Naegi with yourself, you brute" - Celes said getting close to them - "Even after sleeping in class Naegi is still a straight A student... Unlike yourself you monkey" - Yasuhiro flinched - "but still why are you so tired?" - Celes asked making Naegi smiled embarrassedly

"Well I been hunting down the DespaiR group every day... so I'm a little tired" - Celes looked at him a little mad. It had been a while since Naegi had sex with her or any other of the girls so they felt a little in need - "but I think it's working" - he said with an evil smile surprising everyone - "while they go on the hunt for the diary... I'll hunt them down one by one" - Everyone was surprised seeing Naegi with an evil smile, except Junko... somehow it turned her on.

"Makoto-kun!" - Naegi heard as someone tackled hugged her from behind. Making him fall forward, Naegi then looked back and felt someone kiss him. After the kiss happened he noticed who it was... It was Alice, but now wearing a Hope's Peak Academy uniform (optional) - "I was accepted in Hope's Peak"- She said happily before she kissed him again. This made Celes and Kyoko and Mukuro jealous and Sayaka got nervous... this could ruin her plan

"Ok I think that's enough" - said Byakuya a little annoyed - "I don't want to keep seeing more teenage drama... Also, I think you may have broken him" - Byakuya said... Confused Alice looked at Naegi and noticed he had fainted from heat on his face and she blushed as well"

After Naegi cooled down Kyoko sat next to him while the others started talking to each other, Alice Happily hugging Sayaka. Kyoko then looked at Naegi - "So your plan is to destroy them while they are looking for the diary?" - Naegi smiled - "That's only facing 1. after all there is so much I can ruin before I break their patience"

...

...

Leon was on a roof of a building that was in front of the classroom 78. He looked with his binoculars the classroom and saw Alice tackled hug Naegi and kiss him. He then took off the binoculars and pulled up an RPG, now aiming at the classroom. After aiming he shot the RPG missile that flew to the classroom

*Boom*

The ground trembled as the classroom exploded. Students then started running from the entrance of the school in fear. Leon then grinned as looked through the binoculars to the classroom. but what he saw left him shocked. Naegi and everyone else was still there, but now the scene of Alice tackling him was now on repeat - "What the?"

"What is it Leon, never seen a Hologram?" - he heard behind him. He knew whose voice it was... and it made him even angrier. Naegi was behind him dressed in his Jester costume - "you bastard... I'll kill you" - Leon then pulled an Uzi and started shooting Naegi. Naegi quickly started running to dodge the bullets and threw a throwing knife at Leon, hitting him in the hand and making him drop the gun - "Ahhh!" - screamed in pain Leon as he held his bleeding hand, he then glared at Naegi - "we knew you were going to come from me. So we placed a video Hologram from what happened yesterday... neat trick don't you think?" - Naegi said as he smiled cockily. Making Leon even madder - "You bastard" - Leon took off the dagger from his hand and ran to where Naegi was slashing at him, but Naegi could dodge every single strike. Leon did a stabbing motion and Naegi blocked it by hitting his arm and taking the dagger before slashing him, hitting him in the left eye

"It's that all you can do Leon, It's disappointing... now, where are Sakura and Taka... I'll make them suffer even more than you" - Leon grinned and Naegi felt a loud gust of wind, he looked up and noticed a large Helicopter. and on the side door was Taka while Sakura was driving it. Naegi quickly ran as he saw what was in front of Taka... a Gatling gun. Taka aimed at Naegi and started shooting at him and Naegi ran to not get shot. When the helicopter was on top of Leon they left the stairs to fall. Leon then grabbed it and started climbing it up. Naegi saw this and quickly turned back. This shocked Taka who kept shooting at him. Naegi threw more daggers And Taka dodges them making him stop the shooting for a couple of seconds

"what are you waiting to get the fuck out of here!" - screamed Leon at Sakura who started driving away to escape. Leon then noticed Naegi was running their direction and jumped from the building holding the stairs - "you are not getting away that easily" - They heard Naegi say as he started climbing. At this point they were at least 100 meters from the ground the sunset could be seen and the day was turning dark. Leon the took one of the daggers and cut off the stairs, Naegi was shocked as he started falling to his doom, but threw a grappling hook, holding one of the legs of the helicopter - "Damn" - Naegi then started swinging until he had enough momentum to get up, He landed in one of the legs - "Hi guys" - he said smiling mad Taka pulled a gun and aimed at him, Making him grin - " I just wanted to leave a present" - Naegi said as he left a bunch of grenades on the floor of the helicopter - "Bye" - The Jester then jumped off the copter. Leon And Taka were so shocked they couldn't move. Sakura then jumped off the driving seat and grabbed them before jumping off the copter as well. Luckily they were close to the top of a building and fell into the pool of there. After swimming up they got out of the pool - "Dammit, God Dammit" - screamed in anger Leon. He hated being played as a fool and Naegi was just doing that.

"I won't let you escape" - they heard Naegi as he swung up the building. - "YOU!" - Leon was going the attack before Taka stops him - "Leon, stop acting childish... we are professionals" - Taka then pulled out a whip Sword, and Sakura put on spiked gauntlets. Naegi knew he couldn't play around anymore... now they were serious. Taka started swinging his whip and Naegi started dodging. He had to admit, Taka was good. Naegi then jumped to evade an attack, but Sakura appeared in front of him. punching him with all her strength, Naegi managed to cover himself with his arms. But it sent him flying. So far that Naegi noticed he was outside the building. His arms were bleeding and in pain but he managed to throw a grappling dagger on a flagpole, swinging back to the roof. After landing he then quickly dodged Taka's whip. Taka then kept swinging and Naegi ran behind a pool bar.

"damn they are good" - Naegi said as he took a bottle of vodka and 2 of tequila. He tore off his sleeves and poured the vodka on his bleeding wounds. Then he drenched his sleeves in alcohol and placed them on the tequila bottles, before lighting them up. and throwing the just made molotovs on the pool beds and chairs, starting a full fletched fire on the roof. Naegi then jumped out the bar, holding a kitchen knife. They were going to attack each other when a police helicopter appeared on top of them

"There's the Jester" - The chief said pointing at Naegi - "The four of you are under arrest... the whole place is surrounded... Give up now or we'll use force" - Naegi looked mad at them, and grin - "sorry... maybe another time" - he then jumped out the building, disappearing in the now dark. Leon punched the ground mad - "damn we failed" - he said, Taka then held his shoulder - "Leon we have to go" - Leon stood up - "dammit... let's retreat" - then they also disappeared

Naegi was on the roof of another building - "Next time Leon... Next time I'll kill you"

...

...

A Newspaper hit Naegi's table that woke him up (on the eating table... The school was closed for a couple of days because of the explosion) - "Uh?" - Naegi saw the newspaper and then saw who threw it... it was Kyoko - "What the hell were you thinking?" - she screamed angry at him as she shows him the headline

"Jester fights assassins on top of Byakuya tower"- and a picture of him (costumed) and the other three (face not visual) - "you just made a whole show for the world to see" - she was angry at him... but most of all she was worried -"don't worry Kyoko, nobody saw my face and the explosion on Hope's Peak was written off as a failed class experiment... so no biggie" - he said calmly. Kyoko the sighed before she looked worried at him - "how are you?" - Naegi smiled - "I'm ok... a little mad I didn't manage to kill him" - Kyoko was a little surprised over how much he wanted to kill Leon... even after the two of them were friends - "Naegi why do you want to kill him?" - she asked, Naegi then smiled gently

"In all truth... I don't want to kill him. After all, he was my best friend here in Hope's Peak... but the things he is doing and trying to do make me angry" - he said clenching his fist - "I saw it. Even after seeing all his friends he didn't hesitate to shoot the RPG. So... I'm going to stop him and DespaiR"

"I'll protect all the People I care"

...

...

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter... I noticed that I still haven't explained why DespaiR is trying to get the Diary... oh well  
**

 **Please review if you liked it... or hated it**

 **and Suggestions, please  
**

 **Thanks**


	55. Chapter 54

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing else to add**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 54: Roadblocks**

Leon and Taka were walking through the dark pathway down. Around them were knocked up bodies, They got to an open area where there were over a hundred men all dressed in orange who looked at them with distrust - "So these are all the criminals this prison holds... I actually thought they would be more people" - Leon said grinning, making Taka sigh - "Leon let's just do our job" - Leon the shrugged his shoulders.

"OK Scum of society listen here!" - Leon screamed getting everyone's attention - "We are your liberators. From this day on you are no longer prisoners. You are all free to cause chaos again" - He said, making all the prisoners talk to each other - "Why should we believe you?!" - screamed a prisoner, Leon then started laughing maniacally - "Well why don't you ask your warden then?" -he said throwing something when it fell the prisoner was shocked... it was the wardens head

"See... Now you are all free to roam... but never forget Who SET YOU FREE!" - All the criminals screamed in excitement as they started to Riot as they escaped the prison. - "I still don't understand why you like this kind of stuff" - he said as He saw Leon grin at the blood and fire that started in the prison.

After that, they started walking to the maximum security facilities. The finally stopped in front of a Steel electronic lock door. Taka took out his cell and hit a button which made the door open, Litos Yusa was there tied with a straitjacket - "Who are you?" - he asked glaring at them. Leon then smiled compassionately - "Just like you we are followers of The Black Jester" - This made Litos smile, Finally he had found someone who believed in his god - "That's why we need your help" - Leon said acting sad, confusing Litos- "Our god... Is being stranded away from the path" - he said crying (acting) - "we need you to help us show him the right path again" - Litos then looked at him suspiciously

"what do you mean?"- Leon looked at him - "The Jester has been tempted by lust and now he is turning... We need you to help us" - he said giving him a folder, Then Litos looked at him with a face of disbelief - "Ohh yeah! I forgot, the straitjacket" - he then helped him out. Litos then open the folder... inside there was photos of Naegi's smiling and looking happy next to the girls: Celes, Komaru, Mukuro, Kyoko, Maizono, and Alice. Litos looked with disgust how he saw his God smiling, he knew about the girls, but for him, they were nothing more than sex slaves to his god. But seeing how they were turning him. While Litos looked at the picture angry

Leon was grinning

...

...

"Aghh!" - complained Naegi he hadn't slept in over 4 days. and he could feel the full fatigue - "morning Makoto" - he heard Alice say... with the last of his strength he smiled at her, noticing that Maizono and Celes were there as well, Alice looked at Naegi and noticed that Naegi's face was red - "Are you ok Makoto?" - she asked worried, Naegi laid his head on the desk - "after the massive escape of inmates... I have been all day non-stop hunting each one of them" - he said as he looked more tired, his eyes almost closed. Concerned Alice touched Naegi's face - "Makoto you are hot" - she said worried

"sure he is" - she heard Celes say behind her, she looked at Maizono and Celes was blushing looking at him. Alice looked at where they were looking, Because he felt hot he took off his coat and had his shirt a little opened, showing his glistening sweaty body. This made Alice blush as well, but she resisted the temptation (maybe because she hadn't been with Naegi before), and covered him, (to the disappointment of Celes and Sayaka) and help him up - "let's go Naegi I'm taking you home" -Naegi started walking with her.

They both got to Naegi's room. He was on the bed, burning because of his fever, while Alice was there next to him, she looked a little mad at him - "I told you to not overwork" - she pouted but then smiled a little - "but I guess you are doing it because of us" - she then looked at Naegi's lips... and wanted to kiss him... she then got closer, she knew she shouldn't but she really wanted to. So she kissed him. But then to her surprised Naegi grabbed her and pulled her to the bed. She was shocked and looked to see if he was awake, but he was just sleepwalking. Naegi then kissed her again and holding her close. Alice tried to break free but something inside her didn't want that. But then her eyes went wide as she felt Naegi's hand grabbing her ass. Naegi then stopped kissing her and started licking her neck - "Makoto!" - Alice Moaned, she felt hot. How he was so good - "eep!" - she said startled as he felt Naegi playing with her pussy, - "Naegi... Aww !" - she started moaning as she held the bed as she felt herself getting almost there

"Do you think Oni-chan is Ok?" - Alice heard outside the shocking her... she wanted to stop but Naegi wouldn't stop. - "Naegi... stop!"

*Slap*

Komaru and Kotoko then opened the door and looked confused at the scene. Not only was Alice sitting in the chair, her face red as a tomato... but Makoto was on the bed with a big red hand mark on his face - "what happened to him?" - Asked Kotoko confused as to why he was like that, Alice then got even redder as she was creating a story on her head - "well... I... Saw... A mosquito on his face... and when I tried to kill it I accidentally slapped him" - she said as she was sweating. Komaru looked a little suspicious but didn't want to say anything - "well... I have to go" - Said Alice walking as fast as she could out of there. Komaru sighed and then walked to where Naegi was - "you horny dog" - she said looking mad at her brother -*He's is always with other girls... It's not fair... why can't it be me..." - Her Eyes then went wide and her face red as she thought about what she was thinking off. He is her brother she shouldn't think like that - "Komaru Nee-chan?" - she heard Kotoko, She was looking at her worried - "Are you sick too?" - Komaru smiled and shook her head - "don't worry, I'm ok... How about we help our older brother?" - Kotoko smiled and nodded.

*Knock, Knock*

"I'll open it" - said Kotoko excited, as she ran and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw Litos there looking at her - "Hi Kotoko... how are you?"- he asked smiling, Kotoko was shocked before her eyes turned dull and her face stoic

"what do you want... master?"

...

...

Naegi woke up in a weird bed. He knew it wasn't his because of how soft it was. Naegi looked around (still feverish) and noticed it was a like one of those beds you see in movies about kings. He couldn't think well but he knew he had to stand and verify what the hell was happening. He slowly walked to his door. and walked out the room... It was then that he smelled the scent of blood - "what?" - he gathered his strength and started running to where the scent was strongest. he then Stopped in front of a door. He knew that whatever he smelled was on the other side of that door. But he gathered his courage to push the door open. And as he opened he felt his stomach twitch and was about to throw up, as he saw the dead heads of kids on the floor. He recognized some of the faces... they were the kids that survived the "Incident". But he then kept walking forward until he got to a room where there was 7 person sat and tied on chairs... with bags on their heads. Surrounded by dead bodies

"I'm sorry I didn't clean better my God" - He heard behind him... Litos then came out of the shadows - "If I knew you were waking up I would have taken care of the mess better of the corpses of the infidels" - Naegi then glared at him - "Infidels?" - he asked as Litos bowed - "I called them here to venerate you, but when they showed that they no longer love you... I took their life's myself " - Naegi then clenched his fist

"But at least some of the true believers still stand here today" - he said as from the shadow behind the chairs, appeared 7 small people covered in black hoods, They walked behind the seated people and took off their bags. Naegi looked shocked when under the hoods where Alice, Kyoko, Sayaka, Celes, Mukuro, Komaru, and Hina, they all had tape covering their mouths - "what the hell are you doing?!"- he screamed while grabbing Lito's shirt. Litos then looked calmly at him - "I'm helping you my lord" - he said while Naegi glared at him - "these temptresses are making you soft. So to help my lord... I'll kill them" - Naegi then punched him making him fall backward

"Like hell you are!" - He said glaring at Litos with bloodlust... making him smile - "yes! that stare... that's the real face of my god... the face I adore... The face these harpies had taken from you" - He said glaring at the girls. Naegi was going to punch him again but felt dizzy and fell to his knees.

"My lord you are still sick you shouldn't be here" - he said trying to help Naegi... who rejected him. Litos looked a little sad but continued - "Followers begin the sacrifice" - Naegi looked shocked as he saw 7 tables light up and on each of them were sacrificial daggers - "First we'll start with the little girl... If you could... Kotoko" - He said While one of the hooded people took off her hood showing Kotoko's pink hair... Naegi looked at her eyes and clenched his teeth's, her eyes were dull like the first time they met... she had turned back into her previous version. She took the sacrificial Knife and walked to where Komaru was. She pointed the knife at Komaru's neck

"Kotoko Stop! you are not like this, you are a good girl" -this made Kotoko stop for a second as her hands started shaking, Litos looked at his god a little mad before staring at Kotoko - "Kotoko... what are you waiting... kill her" - Kotoko heard the orders of her master and her eyes went cold... she then raised her arm... but stopped there... Naegi was shocked... he then looked why and noticed Komaru's stare. She was looking at Komaru with eyes full of compassion... eyes that told Kotoko that even if she died by her hand, She forgave her - "Kotoko Now!" - screamed impatient Litos

"I... I can't" - Kotoko said, her voice was shaking - "she is my big sister"- Naegi noticed that Kotoko eyes returned to normal and she was crying, This made Litos angry - "Are you disobeying the orders of God!" - he screamed in anger, Kotoko then shook her head - "Oni-Chan is not a god... he is my big brother!" - she screamed. Litos was furious.

"Followers... kill her!" - he screamed as the other kids in cloaks took their Knifes and dashed to Kotoko... she prepared to battle when she felt someone tackling her, After she looked she noticed it was Naegi... then she noticed the place she was standing and saw a gunshot - "you know you should be more careful" - Joked Naegi while smiling - "can I borrow that knife?" - he asked her and she nodded handing him the knife. He quickly threw it hitting the chains holding Mukuro and setting her free - "How you let them catch you Mukuro?" - he asked smiling making her embarrassed and blush

"well who would have thought kids would attack me" - she said her face red, as she knocked down the attackers one by one... first the sniper, and then the other kid assassins - "don't hit them too hard" - Naegi said. Mukuro looked at him - "I know that. After all, I won't be a bad mother when we..." - this made her blush while Naegi and Kotoko looked confused - "What?"- he asked truly confused

"Nothing!" - she screamed embarrassed who returned to knocking the kids, on the other side Komaru was burning in rage. Litos looked at this mad. This comedy scene from a stupid Harem anime... it made him disgusted. He knew that his god was gone... that the only way to purify him... was to kill him. Litos the pulled a gun and aimed it at Naegi who was distracted. He then pulled the trigger. Kotoko noticed this and pushed him away... receiving the bullet herself.

Naegi's eyes widened as Kotoko's body went limp. he walked to it and noticed she was bleeding a lot - "Kotoko... Kotoko, wake up" -but she didn't respond. Naegi then quickly checked her vitals... she was alive. He then helped covered her wounds and glared with anger at Litos - "Mukuro take care of Kotoko... Maybe help them out to make it easier"

"What are you going to do?" - She asked as Naegi stood up... She noticed his eyes turned red... they hadn't done that in a while... and she felt a little scared. Litos saw this and felt afraid, starting to run.

Litos was running... He was afraid, he was running through a hallway and finally saw an escape, there was a door. But he then heard a loud noise followed by a sharp pain in his leg. He looked at his leg... and noticed it was bleeding. He then heard footsteps behind him and turned around feeling a little afraid. There it was Naegi, walking slowly at him, his eyes glowing red in the dark yet his face calm - "what is it Litos. are you afraid of me?" - Lito's eyes widened... why he was afraid? This is what he wanted... that stare, yet seeing him only made him shake in fear - "It's normal to be afraid of death, that is something that makes us Human... But hurting innocent people.. especially someone I care for" - he said before looking directly at his eyes, Litho started shaking at the glow of his crimson eyes, and at the shadow of a demonic grim reaper behind him - "It's something I cannot forgive" - He said aiming the gun at his head

"Goodbye Litos" - But just as he said that he felt something and jumped back, Dodging Taka's sword whip - "What are you doing here Taka?" - Litho looked back and noticed Taka (dressed in white) entering the room - "I'm stopping you from killing an Innocent person" - this made Naegi look at him seriously - "Innocent? What do you mean?"- Taka then looked at Naegi calmly - "How can you call a man of free will evil?" - This confused Naegi... but he didn't show it - "Human's are made to follow. To give in to someone stronger and higher. So a lost sheep with no one to follow couldn't be truly evil" - Taka said, Naegi looked at him now calmer - "and you believe you are the one chose for this spot?" - He asked Taka, who shook his head - "no... I'm just a messenger of our leader... the one destined to be the true god of the world" - Naegi looked closely, was he talking about Despair - "and we need him" - Naegi then saw Taka drop a flashbang.

Naegi quickly covered his eyes, until the flashbang stopped. Before looking forward he turned around and started walking. He knew Taka had escaped with Litho. Naegi then clenched his fist - "Taka you are wrong... we are all free to choose what we want to protect"

...

...

Kotoko opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was in a Hospital. She looked around... hearing the beeping sound of a Heart Monitor. She then Noticed that both Naegi and Komaru were there smiling at her - "Morning sleepy head" - Naegi said with a gentle smiled - "what happened?" - she asked as she sat, Komaru looked a little sad - "You got hurt" - she said. Kotoko then looked at Komaru and looked sad... almost to the point of tears - "Komaru... I'm sorry... I... I..." - but was stun silenced when Komaru hugged her. - "It's not your fault" - Kotoko was about to cry again before Komaru separated - "If you want to blame someone blame Makoto"

"What!? how is this my fault?" - Naegi said trying to defend himself, Komaru then looked at him scorning - "If you weren't so horny maybe this wouldn't happen" - Naegi then blushed - "how does one connect to the other... and either way I'm not horny" - While they discussed Kotoko smiled a little, seeing them fight was a little funny to her. She then felt her tears fall again- "Oni-chan, Onee-chan, I love you both" - she said smiling, Naegi and Komaru looked at each other surprised before smiling gently. And hugging Kotoko

"we love you too Kotoko"

...

...

In the Despair base

Taka and Litho were walking the main Hallway, It was a 20th-century mansion hallway. Taka then stopped in front of a door and knocked it - "You may enter" - Litos was surprised as he heard the voice f a girl, They both entered and Litos was surprised to see both Leon (who was leaning on a wall) and Sakura (seated on a chair)... but also a beautiful young girl (around same age as Naegi and Taka) with silver blond hair and Azure eyes - "So how it went?" - She asked smiling. Taka bowed

"We managed to keep The Jester distracted, and managed to find the box of the Diary" - He said presenting to her a green Riflen box - "But while we have the box we still couldn't open it... we still need the keys" - He looked up and was surprised to see the girl pouting at her - "Taka, I told you when we are talking about Makoto we say his name" - she said pouting, Taka looked confused and quickly apologized - "I'm sorry" - she smiled again

"so how is he?" - she asked him, Taka looked seriously at the floor - "Other than his anger he looked good and healthy"- this made her smile even more - "I'm glad... I wouldn't want my future husband to feel sick" - She said blushing while smiling. This made Leon mad and clench his fist. He was tired of hearing about Naegi left and right. He then walked to the door, getting out and smashing the door closed

"I see he still can't forgive Makoto" - she said a little surprised, before smiling again - "well it should be a matter of time before he fully forgives him... I hope he still remembers me" - Taka and Sakura looked at each other before looking at her - "Milady... what should we do with DespaiR... should we tell them about our findings" - she looked thoughtful before smiling - "Nope... after all we are just using them to get the diary... after that we'll destroy them ourselves" - she said with an Innocent smile... But then she noticed Litho there - "Ohh sorry I forgot about you. so how are you feeling" - she asked before noticing that his leg was wounded - "you are hurt... Don't worry I'll help you" - she said getting her first aid kit and started fixing his injuries. This surprised Litho... who was this girl, and why did he felt such warmth near her. But then he understood as he saw closely... she was the missing piece.

While his belief of Naegi being his god of Death was still there... he had forgotten, when death comes, life closely follows... He finally understood this as behind her he could See an Angel... she was the other part of Naegi... He was Death and she was Life.

"Milady Lillina you shouldn't be dirtying your hands, we should send him to the DespaiR healing center" - Taka said as he bowed, But Lillina shook her head - "No Taka If I want him to trust in me I should help him myself" - she said still helping Lito's wounds

"and I told you while I'm here my name Is Velvet"

...

...

 **This is the end of the Chapter.**

 **To:**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 54 . Dec 12**

 **You know... I would've thought we'd see that guy who was trying to make child soldiers again at some point. He's just gonna stay in jail?**

 **Thanks... to be truthful I had always planned to use Litho again... but I forgot about him XD. Thanks for your help I was able to keep the story going and managed to add more  
**

 **But truthfully I thank all of you**

 **Please review if you liked or if you didn't I can always receive a little more criticism**

 **And leave suggestions... it helps get the brain Juices going. XD**

 **thanks**


	56. Chapter 55

Welcome to the New chapter

And Happy Holidays...

But this Chapter. is not Christmas theme

... Enjoy

Lemon

...

...

 **Chapter 55: Virtual Reality**

Naegi was in his room reading a report about Despairs movements. He was analyzing their plans to find errors and catch them off-guard. He was a little tired but nothing 40 ounces. of coffee couldn't fix. He was about to read the reports that Mahiru sent him when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who could it be at" - he then looked at the clock on his e-reader and was shocked - "9AM!?"" - He was shocked he spent the whole night reading reports?. He then sighed and walked to the door. Opening it he looked confused when he saw Chiaki senpai on front of his door - "You are coming with me" - she said nonchalant, confusing Naegi even more - "what?" - Chiaki then looked confused and then surprised (with a nonchalant face) before searching on her little backpack something. This made Naegi curious, who tried to look from behind her shoulder. After a couple of seconds Chiaki pulled out a giant poster (two times her size). It Had a picture of Multiple video game characters and companies - "today Is G9. The biggest video game convention of all year and I want you to go with me" - Naegi was surprised... he didn't know why... and he didn't want to ask but - "Why?" - he then he asked out loud which made Chiaki pout - "Nobody else want to go with me.. they say they're occupied" - She said a little sad - "and Izuru... aren't you two dating... you could go with him" - Chiaki then looked confused - "Izuru and me aren't dating... we are just friends. Also I already have someone I like" - she said blushing a little... this made Naegi curious - "who is it?" - he asked, Chiaki Blushed even more... - "I'm not telling you... It's a secret" - this made Naegi even more curious but he knew he couldn't force the answer out of her - "Ok I'll go with you" - "this made her smile

"We are going as well" - they heard in the hallway. They both looked there and noticed Ibuki, Soda, Hifumi, Mikan and Chihiro, all cosplaying their favorite video game characters. Chihiro was dressed as Phoenix Right ( he felt weird wearing man clothes), Mikan (Who didn't know how to dress from) went as Nurse Ahri, Ibuki as a Rocker from Guitar Hero, and Hifumi as a Majiin bu. Naegi then looked suspiciously at Chiaki who started blushing - "nobody wanted to come?" - this made her face even redder - "I just wanted to go with you" - she finally admitted... you see at first Chiaki wasn't attracted to him... but after the day they spent of the trip (Chapter 13) where they played games and then he saved them... Unlike Izuru (who she saw as a cousin) Naegi was happy and cheerful, and even if he turned sour his gentle nature didn't disappear... also he was really good at video games... not like her but close - "we also want to go" - they heard surprised from Naegi's room. They looked inside and looked shocked when they saw both Mukuro and Junko dressed as the twins from Saint Row: the third. Chiaki then looked suspiciously at Naegi making him blush - "What are you two doing here?" - asked Naegi embarrassed. Mukuro blushed but Junko grinned and turned into her childish persona and grabbed Mukuro's boobs making her embarrassed and making the boys blush - "we wanted you to see our cosplay... or seeing us without it" - she said making Naegi red and burning. Junko then got close and whispered to Naegi - "You should take a break... overworking will only slow you down" - She then quickly separated and started skipping. Naegi looked at her surprised... before he smiled... who would have thought she actually cared for his health. Mukuro then got close as well - "she may look crazy must of the time... but she truly cares for you" - Naegi smiled gently making her blush

"Thank you Mukuro" - Mukuro got shy and returned next to her sister. Naegi then felt a stern glare and noticed Chiaki was still pouting at him - "I thought I would only be the two of us" - Naegi then smiled embarrassed - "hahaha I guess... but isn't it better to go with everyone?" - Chiaki then sighed angry surprising him, but then smiled gently - "yeah... maybe you are right"

...

...

Leon was walking through the hallways of the base... his hair messy from just waking up. He got to the room and opened the door... he regretted it. Inside was Lillina dressed as a mage and Sakura as an Orc - "What is happening?" - He asked with a "he couldn't believe this shit" face - "We are going to a gaming convention" - Lillina said excitedly. Leon just facepalmed and left the room, making her pout - "well if you don't like it don't ask"

...

...

Naegi and the others got to the convention. Because Chiaki was the one who invited him she was the one to decide how he cosplayed (She almost begged), Naegi was dressed as Hyde and she as Lynn from under night in birth. Naegi had the full costumes a fake blunt red Katana. While Chiaki was wearing Lynn's Hoodie and even dressed up her pet white bunny Usami as Lynn's flying pet - "wow Usami looks cute" - said Naegi playing with her, Usami liked Naegi gentleness a lot. (while being afraid of Junko). The fact that Usami looked so happy with Naegi made Nanami smile and blush. Naegi was carrying Usami as they entered the convention (I Know it's hard to enter, because of the ungodly lines... but let's just let them live in a beautiful no lines world). They both Naegi and Chiaki entered and where smiling like a kid receiving a gift on Christmas. They were awestruck, after they entered most of them separated - "Naegi, let's go see the new fighting games" - Chiaki said excited, She was holding Usami and started running there. Naegi was going to follow her, but felt someone pull him. It pulled him to the girls bathroom and closed the room - "what?" - He asked after he finally was able to stand, he looked around and Noticed both Mukuro and Junko there in the room. While Mukuro was blushing, Junko had a quirky smile - "Finally we got you for ourselves" - Junko said, surprising him as she started - "what? - after getting naked Junko on top of him - "Well you been so stressed over the evil organization DespaiR, that we thought we could help you well..." - She said as she was rubbing his dick - "relieve yourself"- Naegi face was red... he was not expecting this - "also you been lately forgetting about the girls and we feel needed" - she joked in her childish persona

"But... Junko" - quickly she let his dick out... he was already hard. Mukuro covered her mouth surprised, and Junko saw it with hungry eyes- "It's been so long" - she said as she got closer - "I missed you" - She then started licking it, making him twitch - "Ju...Junko" - he stuttered - "Mukuro keep him quiet" - Junko said. Mukuro followed her orders and kissed Naegi as she herself started getting naked. As they kissed passionately Naegi finally gave in. Mukuro's kiss felt so good. Junko then felt jealous of Mukuro and started bobbing her head faster making him shiver and moan after they Mukuro and Naegi - "Junko... I'm almost..." - he couldn't hold it in anymore and released himself inside her... and she drank it all - "wow Naegi you let out so much... have you been holding all this time?" - she asked while grinning making him blush - "You are lucky I drank it all. wouldn't want to ruin your costume" - she then took off Naegi's pants and boxer - "Mukuro could you come here please?" - Junko asked innocently confusing her. Mukuro then got close. Junko then stood up and kissed her sister, surprising her and Naegi. Junko then started playing with Mukuro pussy making her moan. Naegi then got harder - "you like what you see?" - asked Junko after the kiss... Mukuro looked tired and satisfied - "well you still have work to do... Naegi-kun" - she then grin evilly. and pushed Mukuro who (luckily) fell on Naegi's dick penetrating her... But Naegi and Mukuro then felt a shock on their backs as they felt it - "Naegi... It's... so big" - she said as she started drooling - "Mukuro... you are so tight" -Naegi wild side then took control as he grabbed her sides and started pumping, making her moan. She missed it so much and she started moving her waist. Junko saw this with hungry eyes - "Naegi I want some too" - she said as he moved her pussy to Naegi's face. He was surprised at first but then got way into it now licking her. Junko was surprised as she moaned... he was better than she thought. While Naegi was licking her, Mukuro went crazy on his dick she was moaning so hard... and so horny. She then looked at her sister moaning as well over Naegi licking her. Mukuro then hold Junko confusing her and Kissed her surprising Junko. Mukuro then invaded Junko's with her tongue.

The three of them knew they were close as Mukuro started going even faster - "Naegi!" - they both moaned as they came... Mukuro got so tight Naegi couldn't hold it more either... releasing himself inside her, Mukuro then moaned even more. Before she fell on top of Junko - "It felt good, didn't it?" - Mukuro couldn't respond her face showing signs of pleasure - "Wow Naegi-kun you actually managed to fuck her silly. Your dick must feel amazing" - she said as her eyes filled with lust - "I want it too" - She said pushing Mukuro from on top of him. Mukuro then fell on her back and Junko got on top of her - "Now Naegi-kun shove it deep"- Naegi sat and saw both pussy one on top of another, and like a spring his dick sprung up. getting hard, He then moved and positioned himself on Junko's entrance, and he grinned, surprising her - "Beg" -Junko was surprised. She knew of Naegi's dominant side and she liked it, Naegi's eyes were red - "Please shove your big fat cock inside me" - Naegi pushed and Junko felt a shock on her whole body... It felt so good. Naegi didn't go slow... he went fast from the start - "does it feel good Junko?" - he asked with a grin... but she didn't answer, she felt too good.

"If you don't answer I'll stop" - he said evilly finally getting her attention - "No!... please don't stop... It feels good... AWW! ...I love it... AW, when you invade my walls with your godlike dick" - she said between moans. She understood how could Mukuro end that way... or she could if her mind was not blank. Naegi then started feeling close - "I'm going to cum Junko... where do you want it?" - he asked - "Inside!" -she moaned. Naegi complied as he released himself fully inside her.

...

...

After they finished, they got dressed and walked outside... where they saw a lot of people (mostly girls) surrounding the female bathroom. All of them were blushing because they heard everything that happened inside... While Naegi's face went red, Mukuro and Junko looked pleased. Everyone then started talking - "wow two at the same time!... My man!... he must be huge!" - Naegi heard around him. So he tried his best to leave as fast as he could.

After finally getting away he started breathing hard... he felt more tired, he then felt someone touch his shoulder - "I didn't do it!" - he said quickly turning around and finding Chiaki who looked confused at his statement - "what?" - she asked... Naegi then felt embarrassed- "Nothing"- he said while his face turned red as a tomato. Naegi then looked at her and noticed she was pouting - "you left me alone" - She said mad. Naegi then noticed she was holding his cosplay sword... he must probably have dropped it when Junko pulled him - "Sorry" - he asked feeling bad for leaving her - "Ok I'll forgive you... but you have to do something for me" - this statement left Naegi confused - "what is it?" - he asked truly curious, she then blushed - "I'll tell you when we go back home" - she said before turning around - "now let's go see the new Blaze blue cross-tag game" - she said, Naegi smiled and started walking when he notice she was giving him her hand - "so you don't get lost anymore" - Naegi then blushed and held her arm. He couldn't see her face but she was also burning red.

On the other hand, Lillina was angry looking at Naegi - "so he came here with a date?" - she felt jealous of Chiaki. - "he should only care about me" - Sakura then sighed - "Lillina-sama... he doesn't even know you are here" - Lillina then looked at Sakura pouting - "still he should be just faithful to me" - Lillina then sat steaming, and Sakura facepalmed - "Let's just try to not get discovered"

...

...

Naegi, Chiaki and everyone else returned home. They were holding a ton of bags with figurines, games etc. Hifumi was happy, he had made up with a nerdy girl dress as princess peach and had everyone tired repeating the story of how he met her - "I bet I was the luckiest guy in that convention"- he said proudly. Junko then grins - "pretty sure like you aren't... after all Naegi-kun..." - but she was interrupted as a pen broke the wall... She looked surprised at it and then noticed Mukuro had thrown it. She decided to keep it to herself. When they got close to the school door they noticed Maizono and Alice waiting for them - "Makoto!" - said happy Sayaka as she hugged Naegi - "I missed you so much!" - She said smiling as she looked at Naegi... he blushed over how caring she looked - "So did you guys have fun?" - She asked. Hifumi then started telling his story with the nerdy girl

"wow it looks you had fun" - said Alice smiling, Naegi nodded saying that they had fun playing video games, he then noticed that Sayaka was pouting. - "If I didn't have Idol practice, I would have gone as well" - she said sadly, but then she purred as Naegi pet her head - "don't worry you'll go next time" - Maizono loved that he was so gentle with her - "I have a concert next weekend will you go?" - she asked him. He smiled and nodded

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" - Sayaka then smiled and Naegi blushed... her smile brought light to his world. Alice looked a little jealous - "Makoto?" - Alice said getting his attention. She then kissed him right then, surprising everyone. Especially Chiaki... who felt a little jealous... after the kiss Alice looked directly at Naegi's eyes with love - "how was it?" - she asked a blushing a little.

"I... it... was..."- he said stuttering. He felt great. She then smiled making him blush even more After they separated Sayaka looked at her friend with a teasing smile - "were you jealous Alice?" - Alice looked a little mad as she looked at Sayaka - "don't worry I'll don't mind sharing with you" - Alice blushed as Sayaka giggled. Naegi then felt someone pulling his shirt and turned around seeing Chiaki - "Naegi-kun... didn't you promised me one favor?" - She asked. Naegi then remembered that promise - "oh yeah... what do you want me to do?" - Naegi asked... but only made Nanami blush embarrassed - "I can't tell you here" - she said looking at everyone embarrassed. Naegi (the blockhead) didn't understand... But Maizono heard it and a flashbulb came in her head... Chiaki could join the Harem today

"ok let's leave Nanami-senpai and Makoto alone" - Maizono said with a smile. Hifumi and Chihiro looked confused at her and asked her why... Junko then got Sayaka's idea... and decided to join in and help = "well they obviously have to talk about student presidential issues" - she then looked at Nanami - "I'll help you go to the student council room so people don't bother you" - Junko offered before looking at Sayaka and winking at Her... Sayaka then smiled knowing she had an accomplice... while Alice looked nervous... now there were two of them. Junko then grabbed both Nanami and Naegi and ran pulling both of them out of there

After a couple of minutes Junko got them to the student council room and pushed them inside, Naegi managed to hold on Nanami as she fell on top of him - "Here, now I'll leave you alone for your student counseling jobs" - she then shut the door and left.. leaving both Naegi and Nanami completely confused - "Sorry about that, Sometimes Junko gets... excited" - He said as he helps her up. She then blushed- "It's ok... at least now we are alone" - Makoto then understood, and remembered - "oh yeah... I owe you a favor" - he said, as she nodded - "so what do you want me to do?"- he asked curiously... but Nanami just blushed

"Could... you ... close your eyes?" - She asked nervously, Naegi was confused, but he closed his eyes. He didn't know what to expect until he felt a warm feeling on his lips. It felt good, he knew this feeling. He then opened his eyes and they went wide as he saw Chiaki kissing him. He then quickly separated, his face red - "Nanami-senpai... what are you doing?" - he asked nervously. Chiaki then blushed - "I'm sorry... I learned from dating Sims that people kiss before they had sex" - she said embarrassed. Naegi's face then turned red as a tomato... Nanami-senpai wanted to have sex with him?

"But why?" - he asked still nervous, why did people want him so much... he wasn't a good person - "well Naegi-kun I... think... I love you" - she said nervously and Naegi's face went red. - How... do you know?" - he asked, a lot of people said that to him... good people and yet when they find out he was an assassin they still loved him... why?

"well at first I thought that I only liked you as a friend or a little brother... the same way I like Izuru/Hinata, but when I heard Sonia, Hiyoko, and Mahiru talking about how good having sex with you... I felt jealous... that it was not me... So I don't know... maybe it's because I like you... so I want to try it to see" - she said really nervous... Naegi noticed that she was shaking... she was afraid that he rejected her, Naegi then calmed his breath - "Chiaki... can I hold your hands" - he said with a gentle smile, she looked surprised, before giving him her hands - "you don't have to be nervous... let's... just... leave it you the flow" - He said as they got close together and kissed, Chiaki immediately noticed the difference... It felt a 1000 time better now. She got so into it, she threw herself at his as their tongues fought for dominance. She finally gave in as he invaded her mouth and explored every single part of it. Chiaki was in heaven and felt herself get wet. After the kiss, they looked at each other - "how did that felt Chiaki?" - he asked smiling - "please keep going" - she begged, Naegi blushed because how cute she looked. He kissed her again as they fell on top of a table Kissing. He started undressing her as they made out... she could feel her clothes fall piece by piece, but she didn't care, she wanted him to do it, After the kiss, Naegi, started licking her neck and she started moaning. He got to her breast and started biting gently. She started moaning like crazy she felt amazing. But then she squealed as Naegi started touching her pussy - "Naegi... Kun!" - she moaned hard as she felt herself get closer - "Naegi-kun!" - she moaned as she came hard. After coming she started breathing hard - "Did it felt good?" - Naegi asked smiling. She felt so good she didn't answer only nodded, she then looked at Naegi and noticed a bulge on his pants, she then touched it, surprising Naegi - "you are so hard... I should help you with it" - she said as she opened his zipper and his dick sprang out, surprising him - "wow you are so big" - She then did something she hadn't even thought ever. She started licking it. Naegi was surprised over how bold she was, She then licked it until it was really hard - "Naegi-kun... I think I'm ready" - Naegi nodded and moved to position himself on her entrance - "are you sure... it's your first time" - she then nodded - "Naegi I found already I don't need to do this to know already... I love you... you are a gentle boy with a lot of love to give and while gentle you are still able to show bravery to stand... maybe is because of that that girls fall for you" - she said smiling - "what I want now is not to see if I love you... I want to be one with you... so please" - she said with begging eyes. Naegi gulped and nodded. Since it was her first time he went slowly and gently, She winced in pain as she felt the intruder going in - "are you ok?"- he asked nervously and scared that he hurt her. She smiled gently - "I'm ok. please start moving"- she asked, Naegi then nodded and slowly started pumping slowly, getting a slow rhythm on so she could get accustomed, And slowly all the pain Chiaki had turned into pleasure- "Naegi-kun please... deeper" - she asked and he complied as he started pushing as deep as he could, hitting the entrance of her womb. She started moaning harder as she felt her button being pushed.

"Nanami-senpai I'm..." - he started she then kissed him while moaning, she then stopped kissing him- "I'm... close too" - she moaned harder - "Let's finish... together" - she then came, Naegi grunt as he fell her walls get tighter and he came as well. She started moaning as she felt streak and streak of Naegi's warm love going inside her, then both of them fell on the table - "wow... that felt get amazing" - she said tired, she then looked at Naegi (who was next to her), she then held his arm - "I love you Naegi-kun" - she said making him blush - "so Naegi-kun lately I been feeling you are getting more and more tired... it's something bothering you?"- she asked a little worried about him, he then sighed - "Lately I been working investigating something... And I haven't been able to find the solution" - he said a little annoyed, Chiaki then started laughing and giggling, surprising him - "don't worry It's just like a game... you'll eventually win... after all you are the main character" - Naegi then laughed embarrassed, he wasn't the main character... if someone would be the main character it would probably be Sora... wait... Sora!

Naegi then stood up surprised. How could he not notice before - "of course... I was so stupid for not noticing before" - he said confusing Chiaki

"what do you think he is talking about?" - They heard someone say... on top of them - "I don't know" - they both then looked up and their faces went red as they saw Maizono and Junko.

...

...

 **This is the end of the chapter**

 **Please review if you liked it... or not**

 **and leave suggestions**


	57. Chapter 56

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add other than Happy New years... late**

 **to:**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 56 . Dec 31, 2017**

 **Weird question; how long and thick is Naegi's bratwurst? In inches. I'm weirdly curious about part of why the girls like him.**

 **\- Well... You know, /./ (blush) it's 9 inches long and 1.5 inches wide... so embarrassing... not XD**

 **Well enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 56: The Idol's Fear**

Sayaka woke up in her room she was smiling as she had a nice dream of Naegi... it was one of her marrying him, and it made her blush. Ever since she fell for him she was happy. he was nice, Gentle and now he was Hot thanks to all the training he had as an assassin. And while normally, people would be afraid of assassins, Makoto was different... yeah he was an assassin and killed, but in reality, he was a gentle boy who hated death... he only knew that sometimes in order to protect someone or something you must take harsh jobs.

And that determination and responsibility were one of the things that got her and the other girls to fall for him. She then kissed her Chibi Naegi plush doll (don't ask her how she got it) and went to the bathroom to well... take a bath, She undressed and started taking a shower. After the bath, she walked out to take a towel. As she was covering herself she saw her chest scar and got a little sad. While Makoto always told her that her scar didn't take any o her beauty... she hated it... not only created a permanent mark on her body... she always felt afraid of the memory... the pain of the knife going through her chest. She could remember how she panicked as she felt the blood gushing out before she fainted. Just the memories of that day made her shake and cry with fear... she was scared... the Image of Leon... terrified her.

She then heard a knock on her door and the surprise brought her back to reality. She remembered, she no longer was in that situation... She stood up again (she was on her knees afraid) and walked to the door - "who is it?" - she asked, now waiting for an answer - "Sayaka is me Hina" - she heard Hina say on the other side of the door, Sayaka was curious as for why they had visited her, Sayaka then opened and let her enter... but also Kyoko, Celes, and Alice. Both Sayaka and them were surprised to see Sayaka only covered in a towel - "Hey It's not like we haven't seen each other's naked" - Sayaka said blushing... bringing most of the girls blush (except Alice) reminding them of all the times they all had sex with Naegi at the same time. Alice looked at them and got jealous - "Hey don't change the subject!" - she said annoyed all of them looked at her and giggled a little... making her pout - "Sorry Alice we forgot" - Sayaka said giggling a little[G1]

After that, Sayaka asked them why they were there - "we wanted to invite you to the mall with us"- Hina said excited, surprising Sayaka - "why?" - she asked confused - "well it's almost Naegi's birthday (I know my timeline is all around the world... but please let's keep going) and we want to buy him a birthday gift" - She said excitedly... lately she's been feeling better, not only did she stopped cutting herself but she been feeling happier now that she knew Sakura still cared for her. On the other hand, Sayaka was surprised, she forgot Makoto's birthday was near - "Sure I'll go... just let me dress"

...

...

"I been doing this wrong Jin" - Naegi said as he was leaning on a wall, Jin, Kyosuke, Koichi, and Juzo - "What do you mean?" - asked Jin curious, what did he mean?... Could he have found where the keys and diary were - "We been analyzing this wrong... We have been thinking that Sora is this amazing mastermind who was able to create difficult clues to find the keys and the diary... but we have forgotten... we are talking about Sora... do you truly believe that Sora can do that?" - Jin's eyes turned wide as he finally noticed his mistake

"No... Sora would be too lazy to even do that" - he thought as he finally was able to start to connect the pieces. - "exactly. When we found the first key, it wasn't on a pedestal or anything like that it was thrown on a table in a warehouse type of cave... He probably just left it there and forgot about it... until he remembered and wrote it in his diary" -

"So where are the two other keys?" - Asked Kyosuke... Naegi then pulled his broken sword... the same that broke against Suoh so long ago - "Sora gave me this sword" - he started explaining - "when I started training Sora noticed that I was really good with blades... average with guns and really bad on hand to hand" - he explained as he started remembering - "so in order for me to become better he asked the Isayoi family to make me a katana" - Naegi then grabbed the end of the hilt and pulled it. It then sounded a pop sound and it came off... Naegi then searched inside and a Yellow crystal fell on his hand... the second key. Juzo and Koichi looked surprised as the key appeared - "and where is there third one ... and the Diary?" - asked Kyosuke, Jin then hold both his hands together - "while the diary isn't is as easy... the Key could only be in one place

Sora's Diary itself

...

...

Maizono and the other girl walked through the mall. They were trying to find the perfect gift for Makoto... but because of how beautiful they all looked (and their popularity) they were quickly surrounded by guys trying to get some - "hey ladies how about you hang out with us?" - one of the jocks said, making them uncomfortable. Celes was the first one to talk - "I'm sorry, we do not have any interest in hanging out with brain dead monkeys" - She said with a gentle (yet mischievous) smile. They all looked surprised as Celes and the girls left, leaving the boys shocked

"Celes-san that was Amazing!" - Alice said astounded of how she dealt the situation. Her honesty and purity made Celes blush - "It was nothing" - She said covering her face so they didn't notice that she was blushing - "So that's why?" - said Kyoko thinking making everyone look at her confused - "Alice reminds us of Naegi-kun" - She said surprising all of them, They all then looked at Alice and started thinking:

1\. She was gentle

was caring

3\. In moments of problems she would stand and protect her friends with determination on her eyes

4\. Also she was shy as Naegi

They all looked surprised at Alice... Kyoko was right. Alice was like a female version of Naegi. Alice could feel all the stares surrounding her, and her face turned red. Sayaka then looked with a grin - "Maybe we should see if she acts the same when we are naked" - Alice looked surprised and nervous, but then noticed Sayaka was joking as she started giggling - "Stop bullying me Sayaka" - she pouted a little annoyed. And Sayaka apologized. Alice and the other girls started walking. Sayaka smiled before she started walking - "wow Sayaka you look healthy" - she heard as she stopped in fear... afraid to turn around. She looked back and started panicking... right there was Leon. She froze... all the memories of that day came back in - "what is it Sayaka... cat got your tongue?" - he said with an evil smiled as he got closer and touched her hair... she was to afraid to even move - "So how you been?" - Leon asked her but Sayaka didn't answer... still afraid - "well let's just go to the point" - he said as he sighed knowing that there was no point on asking meaningless questions - "we wanted to know, How is Makoto with his search?" - he asked her... surprising her he then even closer - "If you don't answer me... I'll make sure you don't wake up this time" - he said with cold coming out of his mouth. Making her shake in fear

"Get away from her!" - Alice said as she pushed him away, he was surprised a little as he regained his balance and looked their way seeing all the other girls protecting Sayaka - "Ohh the Naegi's Harem came to help her" - he said making fun of them, while they were looking angry at him - "what you came to save her?" - Sayaka was hugging Hina who looked sadly at Sayaka's frightened face - "Leave Leon" - Alice ordered and Leon laughed - "what you think you scare me? Other than Kyoko none of you know how to fight. Maybe if Mukuro was here" - he joked at them making them angrier

"Maybe I should just teach you a lesson" - He said grinning as he pulled a blade from his sleeves... seeing it Sayaka started shaking uncontrollably, her eyes empty of hope. The girls then were a little afraid as well, He looked with bloodthirsty eyes - "You know I been in this kind of job since I was 7, so unlike any of you I can handle seeing blood" - he said as he got closer he then raised his hand

"that's enough Leon" - he heard a girl while holding his arm - "why did you stop me Sakura?" - he asked still looking forward - "I'm stopping you from making a mistake... you are creating a scene" - Leon then looked around him and noticed multiple mall shoppers looking at him and then sighed, before hiding his blade - "ok I'll leave" - Sakura then released him and he started walking away - "Thank you Sakura" - Hina said smiling at her. Sakura returned the smile before it changed to a concerned face when she saw Sayaka crying in fear - "you should leave... It's better now, and take this to Naegi-kun" - She then gave something to Kyoko and left.

The girls knowing it was better to take Maizono home left as well

...

...

"My lady you should calm down" - Said Taka concerned as Velvet walked mad through the base underground tunnel to the prisons. She opened the door and saw Leon chained to the back with no shirt - "Oh... a visit" - She then walked close and slapped him - "what the hell did you do?" - asked mad at him, Leon then Grinned - "ohh I was just having fun" - Leon joked as Velvet looked enraged at him - "You know it's been a while since I seen that face" - Leon kept Joking, Velvet then took out a syringe with green liquid and injected it on him. It took a couple of seconds but then Leon started clenching his teeth in pain - "this syringe is full of a pain-inducing poison... and while you won't die... you'll suffer for 2 whole days" - she said coldly looking at him as he was in pain - "I forgave you time and time Leon... but not this time... if you try to hurt my Naegi... be it physically or emotionally I'll kill you" - Leon was in intense pain yet he smiled

"Then kill me now... cause I'll kill him" - Velvet got mad and was about to stab him with the syringe yet Taka stopped her - "My lady you must compose yourself you are letting your bloodlust out" - he said as he Kneeled at her. Velvet looked at him and breath out loud, calming herself - "Leon just know that if this happens again I will not be as kind anymore"

She said as she left the dungeon.

...

...

Naegi walked in the night through the hallway to Sayaka's room. He stopped in front of her room and knocked - "Sayaka... are you there?" - he asked... receiving no response. Sayaka was sitting holding and burying her face in her knees, Her eyes red for crying for hours to end, Naegi knew that she was listening - "I... I heard what happened in the mall... can I come in?" - he asked a little sad

"no"- she said softly, she didn't want him to see her like this... to see her so weak and afraid. She then heard a thump! - "Then I'll just sit here" - Naegi said as he sat on the other side of the door, Sayaka could feel her tear coming back - "Why?" - she asked as Naegi smiled gently - "even if I can't see you I won't leave you alone" - Naegi said as he kept sat there. He then heard the door opening and looked back. Sayaka was hugging her Naegi plushie - "can we cuddle?" - she asked nervously. He then stood up and kissed her forehead - "Whatever you want Sayaka"

Then they both entered and closed the door

...

...

 **This is the end of the Chapter**

 **And I have good news I bought myself Danganronpa V3 (Fireworks ). But I only have played until chapter 2. So I still know basically nothing. Still, I already have plans for the characters. But I can't implement it until the Diary's saga ends**

 **So please review if you liked this chapter or if you hate it**

 **And leave suggestions (I'm not going to stop you but please keep the spoilers to the minimum please)**

 **Thanks**


	58. Chapter 57

**Welcome to the new Chapter**

 **I have nothing to Add...**

 **except... KAEDE NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **To:**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 57 . Jan 6**

 **So... what? The third key is in the spine of the book?**

 **\- Basically. Like I said (and have shown) Sora is a lazy guy... because he is so good on his talent (which he didn't want anyway) he was mostly lazy on stuff. So after he lost the first key in the cave base... he just hid the second one on the clue to find the first one and gave the 3rd one directly to Naegi  
**

 **Rawr** **chapter 57 . Jan 6**

 **I love it so much I could die but i don't want to die since it's so good**

 **\- Thanks... I hope I can keep making it better**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 57: a base is like a Home**

"well the exit is over here" - Said Mahiru as she guided a new recruit to the exit of the base. He was wearing a Despair Uniform (a dark green military uniform, black boots, and a military hat), black hair covering his face. They walked through one of the base's hallway. They walked until they noticed that on the other side a woman was walking directly to them... It was the King of Death. She was accompanying War

"Good afternoon Sir War... Miss Lissandra" - Mahiru saluted respectfully. War looked at her and bowed her head a little... Yet The King stopped in her tracks. She then looked at the new recruit who was shaking. She then pulled out a knife and quickly swung it to the recruit.

The recruit then pulled out a knife and blocked it but the intensity still pushed him back, dropping his hat... and revealing Naegi's face.

...

...

4 days before

Naegi woke up and noticed he couldn't move. He looked around and saw all the girls (from class 78, except Alice and Kyoko) surrounding him, naked and sleeping. Naegi then remembered the day before. Because he had been so occupied he almost didn't spend time with them and they started feeling the itch, So basically they force him to have sex with them. Naegi Softly and Gently moved so he wouldn't wake them up. And after being free he put some pants on.

"Leaving so soon?" - Said Celes to Naegi, getting his attention - "Sorry for waking you Celes... But I have to go to where Jin" - Naegi explained softly. Celes then got close - "And not even a goodbye kiss?" - she said jokingly making him blush... she then laughed a little and made him pout.

Naegi then had an idea and pulled her close... surprising her - "Maybe I should do more than a goodbye kiss?" he said with seductive eyes, while she turned red. She's never seen this side of him before - "So Celes should I?" - she started stuttering as he brought her close. Before he couldn't hold it more and covered his mouth to start laughing - "wow so mean" - She said mad at him, Naegi then stole a kiss from her, surprising her - "sorry couldn't hold it" - he said with a smile. Before he dressed and left. Leaving a surprised Celes. She then blushed and softly touched her lips.

Maizono then smiled... she was awake but didn't do anything... This was perfect for his harem... She actually finds it surprising how easy he was making it for her.

...

...

Naegi got to Jin's office as quick as he could and saw that both Kyoko and Alice were there waiting for him - "Slept well?" - asked Jin, making him embarrassed, he got late to the reunion. Kyoko then looked at him suspiciously only making him redder, Kyoko then sighed - "Naegi control yourself please" - Naegi then started steaming with embarrassment. Kyoko looked at Naegi blushing and a tinge of pink appeared - *he looks so cute* - She thought... Jin looked at his daughter blushing over Naegi and broke his pen angry... getting everyone's attention

"If we are able to get to the point please?!"- Jin said... Naegi could feel the blood thirst coming out from him - "Kyoko you said you received something from Sakura yesterday...Could you tell us please"- Kyoko looked at her dad surprised as she had never seen her dad like that. He was smiling yet she could see the accumulated anger he had released - "well... She..." - she was too surprised, She then gave a heavy breath and calmed herself - "Sakura gave me this note... It tells us the information she's been investigating for us" - she then gave the note to Jin. He then read it - "Naegi-kun come to read this" - he said as Naegi got close and took the note and read it 

The note was a report about how DespaiR and Velvet had the diary and one of the keys. By the way, she was saying, it appeared that they still hadn't found the Key in the Sora's Journal that they stole from him - "What do you think we should do?"- Jin asked, Naegi thought for a while - "Well... the only thing I can think of is..." - he started... Kyoko noticed where he was going.

"NO!" - she said mad Surprising Alice. Jin also already knew what was happening. Naegi looked at her. She had a stern glare on his face - "Kyoko there is no other way. I have to do it" - he said with a gentle smile... she twitched before looking at the ground - "You'll... die" - she said fear emphasized in her voice. This statement left Alice shocked as she still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Still, I must try... they have 3 of the 4 pieces"- he then got close to Kyoko and gently stroke her head - "I'll promise I'll be careful" -this only made Kyoko feel worse as she feared for his safety. Alice then got close - "Sorry... but ... I still don't understand what are you talking about" - she said nervous, Naegi then looked at her

"I'm going to infiltrate the enemy base and steal everything from them"

...

...

Naegi, Alice, and Kyoko left the office after talking the details of the plan to infiltrate the DespaiR base - "so tiresome" - said Naegi after leaving the office, stretching his body. Alice looked at him and smiled - "Well you know that being the Jester is not all jumping from buildings and running" - She joked, as Naegi looked and smiled - "wow it's been a while since last time you made fun of me" - he said as she smiled wider. While they were talking Kyoko was still thinking... even after listening to the plan she still felt afraid

"Kyoko?" - Naegi said getting her attention - "Are you feeling ok?" - he asked a little worried. She looked at him and it only made her more scared... what would she do... if he wasn't there anymore. Alice noticed this and poked Naegi - "I'm going ahead" - She said and Naegi nodded she then left them alone - "Kyoko?"

"you are so mean Makoto" - she said surprising him... she never used his first name. Naegi looked at her and noticed she was shaking - "Kyoko..." - she could feel the tears forming in her eyes - "you made me fall for you ... and now... I'm not even longer myself" - she said as tears started falling - "before I met you... I used to be calm and collected, everything had a solution, and no solution required of my emotions" - Naegi was listening and it pained him - "I was always lonely... always concentrating on another case... I never had time for nothing... not family, not friends... yet after coming here... it all changed"- Naegi's eyes widened

"The first day you were late... and at first I believed I was alone again... nobody knew each other and we only cared about our own talents. But you were different... After you entered the first thing you did was try to do was try to connect with all of us... And in reality at first, I thought you only did that as an act. But day after day you kept trying to connect with all of us. Even when some of us thought you were annoying, even if they hit you or insulted. You kept going and eventually all of us started connecting with you... you became the glue that connected the whole class... and even I... Started falling for you" - Naegi's heart gave a hard thump as he heard those words coming out of her mouth.

"You broke the shell that was covering my heart and stayed with me. And eventually, I noticed how I changed... Now I was no longer alone, I got my family back and even fell in love" - Kyoko then started shaking even more - "That's why... I'm afraid ... you became the key to my life... and If I lost you... My life would be locked forever. That's why I'm afraid... Afraid of you dying... of you not being part of my life anymore... I, Love you" - Naegi then got close and kissed her, surprising her, After the kiss Naegi looked at her - "you know I'm also scared" - he said surprising her, he then looked at the hallway - "and not only now... even that first day I was scared" - he said remembering that day - "I got early to the school... I had hoped to become a good student here... but the more I got close to the classroom door... the more I started feeling the pressure... I'm not talented like any of you. I was a normal student compared with any of you and I was afraid of that... so I remembered I hid in the 2nd-floor bathroom" - she was shocked, she didn't know - "But the more I stayed there the more I noticed how dumb I was being... If I stop walking forward then... what's the point of living?... So I forced myself to walk to that door... and after I opened it... I became even more afraid"- He said as he laughed a little - 'You are all so amazing I just felt myself lower and lower" - Kyoko was surprised... even when talking about his fear he was still smiling - "But the reason I can still remember it with fond memories... is because I was able to keep walking. And even if at the beginning I felt I was only walking in your shadows.. the more I met all of you, the more I talked with each one the more I realized how dumb my fears were and how we could all walk side by side"- he explained, She could feel how her worries were disappearing little by little

"So...it's ok if you are afraid" - he said, as he touched her forehead with his - "Because those feelings are what show... you are human" - Kyoko looked surprised at him... she hadn't noticed before... how big Naegi had gotten... not only physically (now being a little taller than her... just a little), but even he was more mature. - "And I promise you Kyoko... I'm going to return" - he said after separating and looking at her. She could feel the whole warmth he was giving her, She looked at him with gentle eyes - "Ok... but please be careful"

...

...

Naegi (in full DespaiR Grunt) was in a limo accompanying Mahiru. Because of her position as a spy she had some "luxuries" other people didn't have - "So now that we are alone" - she said getting close to him, Naegi looked at her a little blushed - "Mahiru-senpai... we don't have time for that" - he said sincerely, Mahiru then pouted a little - "You never have... you always go with the younger girls" - She said a little mad at him... making him sigh - "ok... if we survive this... then I'll spend a whole night with you... doing whatever you like" - Mahiru then looked at him with hopeful eyes. That sounded so amazing... she might even invite Hiyoko with her - "Ok!"- she said excitedly. The Limo then stopped, and they got out - "this is where I can leave you" - She said as he saw a massive base near a mountain - "when you want to leave... go to the cafeteria... I'll be waiting for you there" - She whispered before she entered the base. Naegi tried to follow her but a couple of guards stopped him - "what do you think you're doing" - Naegi got nervous... was he discovered already? - "New recruits enter through there, he said showing a side entrance, He then pet Naegi's head - "don't worry I was nervous the first time a well" - Said Orange surprising Naegi

"you know you are too nice with new recruits" - said Black sighing, Orange then looked at Black - "well This is a hard job... so it would be better to give them a little hope" - he said. Naegi then left both of them talking and walked to the door they mentioned. He entered and immediately was greeted by a secretary - "good afternoon" - She said, Naegi then bowed to greet her as well - "are you the new recruit?" - Naegi then nodded (he knew he wasn't... but he had to lie) - "so What is your name?"- She asked, and Naegi tensed... he forgot to plan for that - "Minato Sumuki" - they heard someone say. Behind them they saw Sakura getting close to them - "I'll take it from here" - The secretary then nodded and left - "thanks, Sakura" - Naegi said whispering, and Sakura nodded.

"Let's go" - Sakura said as she guided Naegi through the base to her room - "Are you sure we are safe here?" - he asked her and she nodded - "there aren't any cameras in this place and the doors are soundproof"- she explained before pulling a map from her desk - "Ok this is a map of the base" - she said showing it to him - "here is the mainframe... and here is Velvet's room" - He said showing 2 points on the map that were contrary to one another - "Well this is the plan... Sakura you'll go to the mainframe and connect this" - he said as he gave her a USB - "this has a program that Chihiro made that should create an invisible route for us to read their info" - Sakura nodded and took the USB - "I would go there myself but it would bring suspicion to myself... So I'll go to this... Velvet room (Persona reference) and retrieve the diary and the keys" - He explained as he read the map really detailed so he could remember the map. - "Ok let's go"

...

...

Naegi was walking alone in one of the hallways of the base. Because he studied the map detailed, he knew where he needed to go... yet in order to not bring suspicion to himself, he took an alternate route. He kept walking until he finally got to the hallway to the room... Where (to his bad luck) he saw both Taka and Leon talking in front of the door. He then looked around to see if there were cameras (which they were) and knew he couldn't just stop. So he covered his face (the best he could) and walked to the door... while walking there he kept his presence at the minimum and crossed them as they were walking the other way. After they took a left turn Naegi took a hard breath and pulled his cell phone out, pushing a button that made the cameras around him change the image of what was happening, And he entered the room. When he entered he then noticed (to his surprise) That Velvet was there... sleeping. He tensed up the moment he saw her... She was not part of the plan. He then started walking silently through the room. But He then stopped when he saw her... Why did he felt a nostalgic feeling when he saw her... like he knew her... He then fell into a trance and wanted to kiss her... he then got close... but then he noticed what he was doing - *What the hell I'm doing?*- he thought as he quickly separated from her accidentally hitting a chair and waking her up - "Uh... who's there?" - she said as she looked confused around only to see a grunt with black hair - "who are you?" - Naegi then tensed up. If he hadn't screwed up like that he wouldn't be in this situation - "A... Afternoon miss Velvet... I'm Minato a new recruit... Miss Sakura sent me here to pick up something... Sorry for waking you" - he said nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous... he was good at this... but this time he was acting really weird. He got more nervous the more she looked at him suspiciously - "Ok..." - she said with a smile... which actually made Naegi blush - "It's on the table" - she said as she pointed at her desk. Naegi nodded and quickly walked to the desk... And to his surprise there it was... The chest with the diary, the journal and the key, Without getting noticed he hid the chest and the key and only showed the journal - "Can you tell me why she needs the journal?" - Velvet asked - "Miss Sakura says she may have found a clue and needs it for confirmation" -Velvet then smiled and Naegi said goodbye quickly leaving the room

Outside the room, he took a hard breath. What the hell happened inside that room? he was acting rather strangely. Forget it... now I have to leave this place. What Naegi didn't know was that inside the room Velvet held her pillow while pouting - "why didn't you kiss me?... you had the opportunity" -she said a little mad before she sighed- "well I just lost the diary... well it was more of a hobby anyways"

...

...

Naegi reunited with Mahiru and both of them started walking towards the exit. When they both saw The King of Death and an old man Naegi didn't know. Naegi knew that if he walked they normal way he did, his presence would blow his cover... So he used his abilities to hide his presence the best he could

"Good afternoon Sir War... Miss Lissandra" - Mahiru saluted respectfully. War looked at her and bowed her head a little. Naegi looked at The King and noticed she started emanating bloodlust as she walked near him... his previous experience made him shiver... He had failed, he then saw her move and quickly pulled a knife to block the attack from her. Revealing his identity - "Jester!?" - asked War.

"Mahiru our cover has been blown!" - Naegi said as he let a flashbang out, blinding everyone. He then pulled Mahiru and started running - "Sound the alarms!"- screamed War. Naegi and Mahiru were running to the exit when they heard soldiers following them, They ran to a bridge that connected areas when they noticed the other side was blocked by guards as well - "Mahiru give me your hand" -She nodded and gave her hand to him before they both jumped off the bridge. Naegi quickly held onto Mahiru and threw a grappling knife to some tubes in the top before descending to the ground floor - "let's go" - he said as they ran, when back in another hallway, after running for a while they noticed the path divided in two, without a moment of doubt Naegi took the right one - "Naegi-kun that way doesn't take the exit" - she said as she followed - "we can't go to the exit... it's probably full of guards but here" - He quickly stopped surprising her and threw a grenade forward... exploding the ground to a path - "we can create our own exit" - he then held her close again and both descended to the parking lot, Mahiru looked surprised at him as he jumpstarted a motorcycle... he didn't have a full day here and already learned the mapping of the base. She then smiled and got on top of the bike

"Time to go" - he said as he made a car crash with the exit creating a hole where to drive off

...

...

War and the King entered the destroyed parking lot and saw the hole Naegi had made - "how did you know it was him?"- he asked her and she looked away

"I didn't... but someone who can hide his presence that well can't be trusted"

...

...

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Please review if you did... or if it was the worst thing you have ever read... it's ok**

 **and please leave suggestions**


	59. Chapter 58

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have been slowly playing Danganronpa V3 (Because of classes) and I been enjoying it. So please wait a moment before They all join UHA... especially Maki**

 **I have nothing else to add... except**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 58 . Jan 14**

 **She noticed him... 'cause he was unnoticeable?**

 **\- Yep... You see she found strange the fact that a newcomer had the ability to hide his presence that well... since she was accustomed to mostly inefficient soldiers... to find someone with that ability was impressive... she even thought of taking him as her student (Just like M... sorry spoilers) but found out it was Naegi**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 57: Birthday**

The four Leaders, The king of death, and Velvet were in the meeting room, All of them angry for what The Jester did... But they were also angry at Velvet who kept the secret of the diary. War was about to scream to her but Conquest stopped him - "Ok Velvet, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... tell us, why didn't you advise us you had the diary all along?" - He said with a calmness hiding a flaming rage. Velvet noticed this but she found it funnier that scary - "Well I got it a while ago... but we couldn't open it. so It would have been useless to give it to you since we didn't have the keys" - she said smiling not scared at all. War was going to scream again but Conquest stopped him again - "It's pointless to get mad at her War... By the look of hers she doesn't care" - he said calmly ad Velvet started smiling - "Yet" - He said getting her attention

"you will not intervene with whatever we have planned right?" - he asked looking at her... she felt suspicious over his words... but she knew she had to follow through - "Ok" - she answered. Pride then smiled - "Well gentlemen, let's get even with the Jester"

...

...

Komaru was confused... That morning a group of black dressed gentleman appeared into her home and told her (and Kotoko)to follow them... normally she wouldn't have trusted in them... but Kyoko was with them so she went with them. She got to Hopes Peak, where Naegi was waiting for her. Komaru then got out of the Limo and got close to her brother - "Oni-chan... what's happening?" - she asked curiously but at the same time suspicious. Naegi looked embarrassed and smiled - "well... I need you two to stay here for a couple of days" - he said making her even more suspicious - "why?"- She asked, and Naegi laughed - "well... I ... kind of made an evil organization mad, and in order to keep you two safe I want you two to stay here" - he explained... Making Kotoko giggle about how dumb her big brother was... and Making Komaru sigh - "you know most big brothers take their sister to malls" - she complained making him laugh embarrassed. But then she smiled - "But I guess is a good thing" - she said confusing him. She looked at his confused face, and sighed again - "Oni-chan... tomorrow is your birthday... did you forget?" - Naegi then remembered. He was so concentrated on his war against DespaiR he had forgotten his own birthday - "oh yeah I forgot" - he said, Kotoko then pulled Naegi's hoodie getting his attention, and told him to get closer - "Komaru Nee-san spent a lot of time getting your present" - She whispered, making Komaru blush - "Kotoko!" - Komaru screamed embarrassed before they both entered. Kyoko then got close to Naegi- "do you think this will work?" - she asked seriously, and Naegi smile almost disappeared - "we have no other choice... in order to keep them safe I have to destroy DespaiR. Luckily my parents are in a trip to the USA so I don't think I have to worry about them" - he said seriously, Kyoko then smiled - "well It wouldn't be the first time odds have been against you" - she said jokingly, surprising Naegi... Kyoko made a Joke. He then smiled

"What are you talking about?... have you seen my luck?"

...

...

Sakura, Leon, Litho, and Taka were hanging in Velvet's room. They were waiting for Velvet's orders... Since they knew she was in the reunion they were waiting to see how it went. It was then that they heard the door crashed open, surprising them, and Velvet entering the room... angry

"we are leaving!" - she said angrily as she started making a suitcase... they all looked at her confused at her - "Miss? what do you mean?" - asked confused Taka as he saw her - "we are leaving DespaiR" - she said as she got kept getting ready... This statement confused them - "why?"- asked Leon. Velvet then looked at him

"They are planning something that will hurt a lot Naegi!" - she said before returning to organizing her suitcase. Leon looked angry at her - "So? He is our enemy..." - Velvet then stopped - "We are not leaving because of Naegi... It's to protect ourselves" - she said seriously confusing all of them - "If this plan succeed... that monster will come out" - she said... this confused all of them... who was she talking about - "So all of you get ready to leave" - she said Taka, Litho, and Sakura nodded and then left the room. Leaving Leon and Velvet alone - "Why aren't you moving?" - she asked him without seeing him

"You know Lillina. We have known each other for over 9 years" - he started talking - "And I been protecting you all this time... following you and helping you" - She then looked at him - "For me you were just like a sister I had to protect... but not anymore" - he said looking directly at her - "I won't abandon DespaiR... I'm abandoning you" - he finally finished saying... She then looked at him with sad eyes - "Do you hate him that much?" - she asked him... He didn't answer... he just turned around and started walking out, before he stopped at the door - "I hope you live a happy life little Loki" - he said to her... Little Loki was the nickname he used to say to her since she loved chaos so much. And left the room

...

...

Naegi and Kyoko then walked to Chihiro's room. He had given Naegi a key to his room to help him in his jobs - "Hey Chihiro... are you here?" - Naegi asked as he opened the door... it was dark inside only a green light inside. Both Naegi and Kyoko entered and walked inside and they noticed the closer they got there was a tapping sound of a keyboard When they got to the source they noticed Chihiro on the front of his self-made high tech computer. He was checking something on it - "Chihiro?" - Naegi asked, yet he was ignored - "Chihiro?" - he asked again but was ignored again. Naegi then sighed and brought out his taser gloves and gave a small shock tap on him - "Ouch!" - he complained as he felt the shock - "why did you do that?" - He said... Kyoko looked at Chihiro and was surprised... He looked differently at how he normally looked. His hair was really messy and instead of his uniform and skirt, He was wearing a long pajama shirt and long pajamas pants... he looked a lot more boyish that normal - "Well you were the one who called me here" - Naegi said with bored eyes - "were you able to get the info out of their computers?"- Naegi asked him and Chihiro nodded - "Yes. I was able to take all their info and decode it and also I was able to scan every single page of the diary(yeah they found the key opened the chest and took the diary)" - he said a little proudly

"wow that's amazing Chihiro-kun" - Said Kyoko impressed, making him blush - "thanks" - Naegi then got close - "so what did you got?" - he asked him. Chihiro then nodded and started showing the info - "I was able to uncover their plans... you see the reason they want the diary is because of the map with all the mines for the Riflen" - He started explaining - "But I don't understand why do they need the diary... can they find it with satellites?" - Naegi said confused, Chihiro and Kyoko looked surprised... Naegi was not that good with hard computers - "well... no... and even if they could. The metal itself can camouflage its heat and sound waves to normal stone so it's hard to find" - Chihiro explained... Naegi understood.

"But I don't understand... why would they want it" - Naegi asked again - "I mean I understand in the medieval ages where they used to create swords and arrows... but we live in a world full of technology, Why to use something like Riflen?" - He asked, Chihiro then used his computer to search something - "well they are not interested in creating weapons, actually it's the exact opposite they are trying to create an army. The Riflen is divided into two one is to create body armor and the other half is going to be used to create this" - He said showing a model of the Monokuma robots - "These robots are made for killing and genocide and if they use the Riflen as his outer shell it would be almost impossible to stop" - Chihiro said a little scared, Naegi then looked at the Monokuma - "well we just have to make sure they don't get it... Right?" - He said smiling. Both Kyoko and Chihiro then looked at him and smiled a little... only he could smile in this situation - "So now..." - Naegi then opened the window, blinding Chihiro - "Chihiro you been in your computer for a while... you should go out. Mondo said he wanted you to go train with him" - Chihiro was tearing up because of the sudden blindness but nodded. Kyoko and Naegi then got out of the room

"are you sure you should be so calm?" - she asked him a little worried, Making him smile sadly - "no... but if I don't... then who would?"

...

...

Naegi then woke up the next day and looked at the ceiling, He felt tired... He then stood up from his bed and yawned. After bathing and dressing, he then heard someone knocking on his door. He then walked to it and opened it. He then felt someone jump to him and kiss him. After he saw her he noticed It was Hina. They both then started making out, They then separated - "Happy birthday Naegi -kun!" - she said smiling before hugging him. Naegi then blushed. She looked so happy - "thanks" - He said before he looked at her eyes... Making her blush and they kissed. They then separated again - "I love you Naegi-kun" - She said happy - "well let's go to the dinner" - She said before she pulled him out to the dinner. When they got there Naegi noticed that everyone from class 77 and 78, Komaru and Kotoko where there to congratulate him - "Happy Birthday Naegi-kun!" - They all said at the same time (except Byakuya and Izuru), Naegi then walked inside and everyone got close to congratulate him. In the hallway, a running man could be heard - "Naegi-kun!" - then they heard in the hallway and noticed that Koichi was there - "you have to come quick!" - he said nervously. Naegi looked at his scared face and felt a little afraid. Without a second thought, he then ran followed by Nekomaru, Izuru, Mukuro, and Kyoko. Sayaka and Alice stayed, trying to calm the situation.

Naegi and the others Followed Koichi to the audiovisual room. They all entered and inside was Jin - "Naegi...I..." - he looked scared like he didn't want to talk. Naegi looked directly at him - "We received this" - he said putting a USB and opening a video file.

"GOOD MORNING!" - they Heard a squeaky voice and in the frame Appeared a Monokuma robot dressed in a Tux - "Welcome to the Monokuma show!" - Then on the frame appeared a Logo Saying The Monokuma show - "Last week (it hasn't been a week) we had The Jester as our guest and it went great... This week we have a famous couple... they have been married for over 21 years and parents of 2 children and an adoptive one

"Give a warm welcome to... Mr. and Ms. Naegi" - He said as from a trapdoor rose two chairs. Naegi eyes went wide as he saw both his parents tied up and gagged on the Chairs - "MOM?! DAD?!" - Naegi said losing his calm, Kyoko looked shocked - "they came all the way from the USA to come visit us. So how are you two?" - They could only hear muffled sounds from them screaming - "So Interesting... but sadly that's all the time we have" - he said as a fake AWWW sounded - "But don't worry today at 4:00 pm. we have a special show. We are going to get a new visit from the Jester himself... and he is bringing a present. I hope it works out and it's not canceled because if not Mr. and Ms. Naegi won't be able to see their cute children" - Naegi heart stopped in fear - "Ok Jazz me Out Monokubs" - he said as he pointed left and there was a smaller sized Monokumas with different colors started playing some jazz as the screen started to slowly turn black before showing an address and ending. After the video, they all stayed silent... WTF did they saw

"Naegi-kun?" - Asked worried Mukuro... Without a second thought, Naegi started walking out. But was stopped by Nekomaru - "Naegi-kun it's a trap" - he stated he couldn't see Naegi his hat (yep it's back) was covering his eyes - "Nekomaru... Move!" - Naegi ordered yet Nekomaru didn't - "Calm yourself Naegi-kun... if you keep with this you are going let them win... If they get the diary we lose"- Naegi wasn't listening - "Makoto if they succeed a lot of people are going to get hurt" - said Kyoko worried about him

"I don't care"

They all looked surprised at Naegi. What did he say? - "I Don't Care what happens to any of them" - Naegi said his voice shaking - "I'm tired...I'm tired. You all look at me like I have to save everyone... but I don't have to. I'm not a hero, a hero doesn't kill... A hero doesn't steal... a Hero doesn't hate mirror because he sees the reflection of every single person he killed... I'm an assassin, a murderous thief... So stop putting all your hopes on me!'- Naegi Said almost screaming. Kyoko then looked sad at him. She felt bad, it was true. Because Naegi was always helping everyone they all forget that even him has problems. Naegi helps everyone carry their problems with a smile while his chained him down deeper and deeper - "Makoto"

"So Nekomaru... Move" - he said with cold eyes, scaring him a little - "Makoto..calm down. You have to thin..." - But before he could finish he had to jump back. Naegi had attacked him with a blade, Shocking everyone. Nekomaru touched his neck and felt a little bit of blood pouring - "Next time I won't be so forgiving"- He said... His eyes telling them he was serious. Nekomaru wasn't mad he was worried... Naegi had broken to his emotions - "Naegi calm down!" - he begged Naegi didn't listen as he dashed forward only to jump back as Izuru shoot him with a tranquilizer gun - "Naegi, If you keep acting like that I will fight" - Izuru said glaring at him - *are you ok Izuru?* - asked Hinata sensing his doubt - *I don't want to fight* - Izuru admitted... surprising Hinata. Naegi then threw one of his daggers to Nekomaru. He knew he wanted him to dodge to escape but Nekomaru blocked it, getting stabbed in the arm. Naegi dashed and jumped to his arm and pushed the dagger deeper, Nekomaru flinch in pain, making him lose his footing making him fall. Naegi took this opportunity and ran through the door and made it to the hallway. He saw Jin using his cell phone so he knew that the main door would probably be covered, so he ran to the second floor and jumped of a window. He then threw his grappling knife but felt someone tackling him. He looked back and Noticed Nekomaru grappling him. Naegi then in a swift move punch the wound in the arm and released himself as they were falling. And knowing that Nekomaru could handle it he used Nekomaru as a platform and jumped to land on the ground floor. Nekomaru hit the floor and was wounded, but was ok. Naegi then quickly took his bike and rode off the school

Leaving alone

...

...

Naegi got to the address and saw a giant metal door. Naegi then pushed the doors and walked into the hallway. After roughly a minute of the dark hallway, Naegi finally got to a giant coliseum type of open area where he saw all the members of DespaiR. Monokuma then appeared in the VIP section behind a bulletproof glass dressed in an Emperor's costume and behind it were the leaders of Despair with their two bodyguards Leon and The king of death- "And now we welcome The Black Jester" - Monokuma said making everyone then started booing him yet Naegi didn't care - "that's a lot of preparation for a simple exchange" - Naegi said looking around - "but truthfully I don't care... Where are my parents?"- he then asked looking at the leaders. Pride then pushed a button and from the center of the Coliseum a giant contraption appeared and in the middle were Mr. and Ms. Naegi tied up except for their mouths - "Mom! Dad!" - he let out a scream getting their attention

"Makoto... What are you doing here?" - his dad asked as he saw his son there - "Don't worry I'll get you out of here" - Naegi said before searching something on his jacket, and pulling out the diary of the first Jester - "Here is it" - he said. Pride then snapped his fingers and a woman got close and took it from him - "Now release them" - He ordered. Pride then looked at him and smiled - "You know the life of two people is not worth a single book" - He proclaimed. Naegi was shocked - "What?!... that was not the deal" - he screamed angrily, Yet calmed down when he saw his parent's- "what do you want?" - He asked almost like a beg. Pride smiled even wider - "I'm sorry little Jester... but you are out of time" - he said pressing a button

"No!... Mom! Dad!" - Naegi said as he looked at his parents in despair... yet he was shocked as he looked at his parent's smiling - "Makoto we love..."

Crush

The contraption closed crushing both of them... blood spilling everywhere. Naegi then fell to his knees as he saw with despair. He then touched his face, some blood had fallen on him. He looked with anger the blood and everyone started feeling afraid. Naegi's bloodthirst was running loose and everyone could feel it. The king of death then noticed her hand was shaking as well. This surprised her.

In the center Naegi was pouring black blood thirst aura - "you all made a mistake" - Naegi said oddly calm. Shocking everyone - "You killed your hostages... That was a mistake" - He said looking at all of them his red eyes shining in the dark. They were all terrified, Yet War stood up - "we are not afraid..." - but stopped when half of his face slide down and started pouring blood...he was dead. They all looked shocked and saw that the bulletproof glass had been cut open and Naegi was there with a sword that he took. They noticed that at least 20 people had died from him - "I'll make you pay" - Naegi said his cold eyes glaring at them. the other old men started shaking. Naegi then quickly blocked an attack from Leon, and to his surprise sent him flying out of the VIP area - "King take the leaders to a safe area I'll deal with him" - He said as he jumped out following Naegi, Lissandra then looked at the leader - "Move it"

Leon landed and noticed Naegi standing. Every member of DespaiR was running away as Naegi looked at Leon - "what the hell did you do?" - he asked Leon. It was then that he noticed Leon's sword it was a phoenix hilted emerald blade sword... Leon had Excalibur - "nice sword, isn't it? With this I will kill you" - he said aiming his sword at him - "Leon...why?! Why do you do all of this?!"- Naegi screamed angrily. Leon didn't answer and only dashed. Naegi started blocking all the damage noticing it was slowly turning red. Then when it was fully red Leon used all his strength and hit him. Naegi managed to block it but the pressure broke his knife and sent him flying crashing the wall. After the dust settled Naegi came out of the wall coughing blood. Leon walked slowly at him while scratching the floor with his sword so it would turn red. He then went on top of Naegi - "goodbye Makoto Naegi" - he said as he slashed downwards. Naegi then quickly pulled out Sora's dagger (which had turned red) and blocked it, and because of the 2 riflens weapons resonating a large shockwave appeared. Making the whole building shake and start to fall. Leon looked around and decided to run away. Escaping

Naegi stood up, his whole body hurt. He then started walking to the exit as the wreckage started falling. Before slowly (because of the pain) returning to the hallway he looked back at were the contraption was. It hurt to see there - "sorry" - Naegi limped as fast as he could. he couldn't see anything, only the light at the end of the tunnel. He was almost out when a rock hit his head making him fall. He started losing his conscience as he saw a girl with lilac hair running to save him

...

...

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **We are almost finishing the Diary saga and almost entering the new one**

 **Please review if you liked it... or hated it... or both  
**

 **And please leave suggestions**


	60. Chapter 59

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **except**

 **doomqwer** **chapter 59 . Jan 20**

 **god damn man killing off his parent getting a little kill happy are we**

 **\- yep**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 59: Resolve**

Naegi woke up in his room. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain. He looked at his chest and noticed that he was all bandaged, he then felt pain in his head and instinctively touched where he felt it and was bandage as well - *what happened yesterday?* - he thought as he tried to remember. Then it happened, in a quick flash Naegi remembered that scene... his parents dying. He then felt nauseous as he could remember the warm blood of his parents on him. He was trying to hold it in but he was going to lose it. He started hyperventilating he was losing it

"Makoto?" - asked Maizono as she Alice, and Kyoko entered the room. They then noticed Naegi inside hyperventilating and crying- "Makoto!" - She said getting closer to the panicked Naegi and hugged him - "Calm down Makoto" - she said hugging him gently, his head o her chest. And slowly, her soothing gentle heartbeat started gently calming him. after a couple of minutes, Naegi finally calmed himself. They then separated and she looked at him with a gentle smile - "feeling better?" - she asked and Naegi gave her a sad smile- "Yes thanks" - Kyoko felt sad that she couldn't help him.

"and Thank you Kyoko" - he said surprising her, he then smiled - "I may not remember a lot but I think I saw you beautiful Lilac hair before I fainted" - he said making her blush, But then she looked at him - "Naegi... what happened?" - she asked him making him look sad at the bed - "well..." - but before he could even start the door was opened and Komaru entered. She looked panicked and sad - "Oni-chan you are ok!" - she said hugging him and she looked at him as Kotoko entered. Komaru then looked at her brother - "Oni-chan... how are mom and dad?"- She asked worried

and the whole mood just darkened

Naegi then had a face of despair before he looked sad at the bed, he had a knot on his throat, and immediately everyone understood making them all sad. Komaru's hope broke and she started crying - "Oni-chan... please... tell me they are ok" - she said as she cried more and more... begging Makoto. Even if it was a lie she needed to hear him say it... Yet Naegi wasn't answering her. She then covered her eyes as she fell to her knees and just cried... Kotoko herself was also crying. Alice then got close to Komaru - "Komaru, let's go drink some tea" - Alice said gently as she helped Komaru from the floor, Maizono helped Kotoko and the 4 of them left the room. Leaving Kyoko and Naegi

"It's my fault" - Naegi said, getting Kyoko's attention. She looked at him confused - "I... I thought that after I got stronger I could protect the people I care .. and yet... all I do is hurt more and more... It's all my fault" - he said as he felt more and more guilty. Kyoko felt bad she didn't know how to help him, she then looked surprised when she saw tears falling on the bed - "Naegi-kun!" - she said surprised, Naegi noticed it and quickly cleaned it before smiling - "sorry..."- Kyoko looked with pain how he forced himself... and remembered the day before. She then looked at him - "it's ok to cry" - she said confusing him - "what?"- he asked and she got close to him and holding his hands - "You always try to hold it in and act tough to not worry us... but it's ok to cry" - Naegi looked surprised. It was weird to see Kyoko talking about feelings... but it worked... Naegi tears started falling. And he started crying. Kyoko then hugged him as he let all his storage emotion come out. He could feel a huge weight released from his shoulders.

...

...

Naegi cried for almost an hour, and all that time Kyoko was there with him, to console him. After all that Naegi then looked at her smiling. It was a true smile, one fully relaxed - "thanks, Kyoko" - he said making her smile. Naegi then started coughing, and Kyoko looked a little surprised - "Sorry for startling you, I'm just a little thirsty" - he said smiling. Kyoko then smiled a little bit - "ok I'll get you some water" - she said as she left the room. Naegi then sat there, but it wasn't long before someone opened the door and Jin, Munakata and Juzo entered - "Morning Naegi how are you feeling?" - asked Jin. Naegi then said he was ok. Jin then looked at him seriously - "Naegi I know now it's maybe not the best time... but we have to know... What happened?" - he asked, Naegi then smiled sadly and started explaining

After he finished he looked at them, Jin was shocked and even Munakata and Juzo showed some signs of pain. Jin then looked at him - "So... What now?" - He asked Naegi. Naegi then just looked at the bed - "I don't know about you guys...

"But I'm done"

Jin and everyone there were shocked as they tried to understand what he meant - "what do you mean?" - Asked Munakata, his glare and anger increasing, Yet Naegi didn't waver - "I'm done... I quit being the Jester" - he said looking directly at Munakata. Munakata looked angry and started pulling out his sword

When Juzo punched Naegi

Making him fall from the bed - "WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU QUIT!" - screamed angry Juzo, As Naegi held his face in pain - "I'm tired... I decided to become the Jester so I could protect my friends and family from the dark twisted world I was thrown to. Unlike me they haven't seen all the cruelty and darkness of humanity, even Mukuro, Junko, and even Fuyuhiko and Peko, haven't seen what I've seen: Failed human experiment, rape, torture, murder, pedophilia, necrophilia and even worse. Because Sora chose me I had to watch and endure all of this" - he started explaining as the three of them listened to him - "so I decided that after I became the Jester I would protect my family and my friends from this... But it only happened backward. After I Became the Jester, I have only brought more and more pain to them. First, it was Suoh, then Litos, then Sayaka was hurt, Teruteru's death... and my parents" - Naegi's voice was shaking as he felt and remembered every single one. - "But not anymore... I'm tired... so I'll quit" - Jin understood what he meant yet - "But if you quit... The whole world and those you care for will die" - Naegi looked at Jin but didn't answer, Jin then sighed - "You are tired... Juzo-kun, Munakata-kun let's leave" - He said before the three of them left the room.

While walking on the hallway Munakata got close to Juzo - "why did you save him... he could have blocked my sword" - Juzo then looked sadly - "I have seen that face before"

"he would not have dodge and would die"

...

...

After that conversation, Naegi got out of the room. He felt cramped, So he walked to the roof and sat there, He didn't know why but whenever he felt sad or stressed he would normally sit on the roof, Maybe it was the sky or the wind but it always relaxed him. He was looking at the clouds when he heard the door to the roof open and Nekomaru entering. Naegi was going to greet him... but then he saw his arm in a casket and decided to stay silent, it was his fault after all

"hi Naegi-kun" - said Nekomaru. Naegi noticed that there was no anger in his voice - "Hi Nekomaru-san" - he said shyly - "Naegi-kun don't worry I'm ok" - he said, Naegi then looked sad - "I'm sorry" - Nekomaru could feel that he was truly regretful - "don't worry"- He said as he sat next to Naegi

They then stayed silent for a solid minute - "I heard you want to quit" - Nekomaru said breaking the silence, Naegi looked surprised at him. How did he know, But then looked sad - "Yes... it's true" - Naegi admitted a little sad, Nekomaru then sighed - "it's that truly what you want to do?"

"it's the best choice, ever since I became the Jester I only have brought danger to the people I care" - Naegi said looking at the ground, Nekomaru then stood - "But you also have saved a lot of people" - Yet Naegi didn't respond - "Naegi-kun do you know why I stopped you yesterday?" - Nekomaru asked him but Naegi just thought of the answer - "no... it wasn't because of the diary or your parents... it was your face" - Naegi was surprised and looked at him - "when we met you were a shy boy with no self-esteem, But after becoming the Jester you were confident and happy, when we stopped those kidnappers from our school trip, when you went to kill that vice-president and fought your friends I noticed it, you were enjoying it" - he said as he walked to the border of the roof - "You who hate killing were enjoying it... and I believe it's because deep down you are happy with being the Jester. But the more you have suffered, the more you have become sadder. And yesterday was the day that brought you to the end"- Nekomaru then turned around and looked at Naegi

"I have been the ultimate coach for a long time, and I have seen this before. That same face it's the one I see when one of my student's start using drugs... or even killing themselves. It's the face of someone who decides to hold all the pain themselves" - Naegi looked shocked at Nekomaru. Nekomaru then started walking to the exit - "So Naegi, don't try to hold it all on your own... If you truly care for them, make them help you carry some of the pain" - he said before leaving.

...

...

10 minutes later Naegi was alone again he then felt a warm wind behind him- "I have been receiving a lot of visitors... but I must be going crazy if you had to come" - Naegi said to the air - "well you called me here" - he heard behind him, when Naegi started hearing some steps behind him, when the person walked next to him Naegi finally was able to see who it was...

It was Sora

"Hi Makoto" - he said with his normal stoic face, Naegi looked at him - "shouldn't you be dead?" - he asked him, Sora just looked at him - "Sora... how you do it?"- Naegi asked to Sora -"How can you handle the pain... you have suffered more than me and yet... you were able to die with a smile" - Naegi asked shaking, Sora then sighed

"Makoto, I have suffered a lot in my life, death, torture, failed love" - Sora started explaining - "and to be truthful I wanted to quit a lot of times before... but I didn't. Because Like you said before... I had something to protect" - Naegi looked shocked at him - "yes, you have suffered a lot of loss, but life it's like that. Like you have been learning today. It's ok to cry" - Naegi had a flashback with Kyoko - "It's ok to depend on your friends" - Now one with Nekomaru - "But the real answer it's you still have to stand up and protect what you love" - he said as a sad smile started appearing on his face - "You have lost so much... yet you still have even more to love and protect. You say that you accepted this job to protect them from that world but that's not true... you accepted because you want to spend more time with them, Laughing, crying, playing, fighting" - as he kept talking more and more flashbacks of his friends started appearing - "you want them to be happy... and they want you to be happy as well, so you fight not to protect them from that world... you fight to protect their happiness" - He then holds his hand to help him up -"That's why I chose you, Because you love life... because you love people, because you have love inside you" - Naegi looked surprised at Sora - "So Stand up... and keep walking forward, Stand and protect life" - Naegi looked surprised before he handed his hand to Sora

And woke up

Naegi looked around and noticed he had fallen asleep on the roof. He then smiled and noticed his whole conversation with Sora was just a dream he had. He then felt something soft bellow his head and noticed that he was sleeping on Alice's lap (who was asleep). She must have gone up searching for him and saw him sleeping. Naegi then smiled gently as he saw her... even if it was a dream Sora was right... He still had a reason to live... a reason to fight. He then got up and the sudden movement woke up Alice - "uh?" - she asked as she woke up

"did you sleep well?" - Naegi said smiling, Alice then looked at him confused, before she remembered what happened and her face turned red - "I... I" - she stuttered, Naegi smiled as he thought she looked cute and kissed her surprising her - "Thanks, Alice"- she looked surprised before a gentle smile appeared on her face

"always Makoto"

...

...

Naegi walked to Jin's office and opened the door. Inside were Jin, Munakata, Juzo, Yukizome, Nekomaru, Izuru, Sonosuke, Seiko, Kyoko, Mukuro, Chihiro, and Sayaka. They all looked surprised at Naegi who entered with a brave smile. Jin noticed his face... all doubt had disappeared

"Ok... let's bring down DespaiR"

...

...

 **Well this is the end of this chapter... and guess what... next chapter is the last one of the Diary arc**

 **But don't worry I already have thought of next "arc"... I won't tell you exactly what it is but I'm going to leave you with a clue (that actually may spoil it) the first title of the next arc is... Classroom 79**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

 **Review if you liked it or hate it**

 **and leave suggestions**


	61. Chapter 60!

**Welcome to this extra special Chapter**

 **And... for this one... actually, I have something to say  
**

 **Thanks**

 **Thanks for reading this story... when I first wrote it I just thought nobody would read it... but when I first started receiving emails of you joining, reading and Favorite this story I was really happy... so thanks**

 **So let's start**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 60!: Hope and DespaiR**

It was finally the day. The Day Naegi and his crew were going to raid DespaiR and bring it down. Naegi was in his room getting his Jester Costume and equipment... his first one, one long bulletproof Jacket, his boots, his gear (grappling Dagger, Throwing knives, Taser glove), and his hat. Naegi knew this could be his last fight so he had to go all in.

When Naegi left the room he saw Mukuro also in full costume, They both nodded and walked to Jin's office where everyone was waiting, some of them using gear to get ready for the fight. Jin then looked at Naegi and Mukuro - "so are you two ready?" - he asked them and Naegi only grin, Making him smile - "Then everyone let's go... we have an evil organization to overthrow" - he said as they started leaving the room

"Naegi-kun!" - said Sonosuke getting Naegi's attention, Naegi then caught a flying package, after seeing it he noticed he caught a Katana with sheath, He looked the sheath and noticed it was a Black and white sheath with the Number 13 in roman In red and green - "Thirteen?" - asked Naegi to Sonosuke, confused at what it meant - "well It's the thirteenth try" - Sonosuke admitted, Naegi then pulled out the Katana. The grip was black and green and the cross guard had a special fur. The blade itself was amazing. Naegi could see the detail on it. the spine of the blade was black (probably a mix of alloys), while the blade itself was made out of Riflen. Naegi was amazed, Riflen was a really hard metal to mold because of its properties. So to hold a blade made of Riflen was amazing. Naegi then looked at Sonosuke who smiled at him - "I made this blade from the metal you managed to get before getting buried alive. I test it myself and I can guarantee it won't lose to Excalibur" - he said proudly of the blade he made. Naegi then sheathed the blade with a grin. with this blade, he wouldn't lose to Leon. - "Thanks, Sonosuke" - Isayoi then smiled and both of them left.

Naegi was walking through the door of Hope's Peak... Because he was talking to Sonosuke he was the last one to get to the vehicle - "Makoto!" - he heard behind him. He then looked back and saw both Sayaka and Alice - "Makoto I want to go" - Sayaka said. Naegi then looked at her... he knew why she said that... She wanted revenge... He smiled he couldn't blame her... but - "you can't go Sayaka... It's too dangerous" - Sayaka then looked sadly, and Naegi pat her head- "But don't worry I'll make Leon cry... I promise" - he said with confidence, Sayaka then looked at him with a smile and gave him a kiss, surprising both him and Alice - "Ok it's a promise" - Naegi was surprised before he felt a light punch from Alice. He then looked at her and saw her pouting - "when you come back... promise me something" - Naegi looked at her confused, she was blushing - "I... want to know ... how it feels" - She said before her face exploded in embarrassment. She then looked at Naegi and Noticed his face of true confusion... he didn't understand what she meant - "what?' - he asked with innocence in his eyes... making her even more embarrassed - "forget about it" - she said before she started leaving - "good Luck" - Naegi smiled.

...

...

Leon was in the training room... Right now he was cleaning his sword. He was testing his power with some of the DespaiR soldiers and now he was surrounded by a full room of dead bodies- "amazing" - he said as he grinned at his sword. With Excalibur, he felt invincible. He then heard the doors of the training room opening and the King of death entered. She then looked around seeing all the dead bodies - "Well you looked entertained" - she said as she looked him smiling - "well how couldn't I... with this I feel so strong" - he said. The King looked at him and felt disappointed and sighed - "You look calm...You know that now that we are so close The Jester and his allies could attack us anytime" - Leon laughed - "do you truly believe he is going to attack us?... He's probably hiding on his bed crying" - he said as he laughed. The king looked at him... he had gone mad with power - "He will come" - she said confusing him - "how are you sure?" - Leon asked

"Because unlike you... he knows what true strength is" -She said as she started to leave. Leon looked angry... before he smiled with madness in his eyes - "So what if he comes... With this sword... He will finally fall to my feet" - he said as he started walking to the door

"ALARM!... ALARM!" - Leon heard the alarm sound... He looked surprised... Really?... so soon? - "ALARM! ALARM! Missiles getting near

"What?"

...

...

Naegi was riding his motorcycle at full speed to the enemies base. Behind him were a bunch of cars, not only were Naegi and his team there, but also Mondo's gang and Fuyuhiko's Mafia. From the cars, some of the Yakuzas brought out RPGs Aiming at the base and Started Shooting at it Blowing up the wall - "Hell Yeah!" - Screamed Orange, While Black was driving (Makoto recommended them to Fuyuhiko after they got fired from DespaiR)

"Sir we are being attacked" - said one of the guards to Conquest who broke his Glass of whiskey - "what do you think you are doing?... go kill them!" - screamed Conquest, Death and Plague then stood up - "let's show them the true power o DespaiR" - The two of them then left the room.

After the RPG The cars all stopped and everyone got out guns at hand seeing an ambush in front of them. They all then took aim

And the war started

Naegi could hear the deafening sound of guns and could smell the smell of gunpowder. Munakata then got to Naegi - "Naegi... It's time" - Naegi then nodded. The Plan was simple... while they all fought Naegi and a small group would go inside and destroy all the Monokumas robots. How? well since Junko created the Monokumas she knew their weaknesses. So she and Chihiro created a virus that would make all the Monokumas self-destruct... The only Issue it's that in order for the virus to work you have to connect to the main computer on Conquest's office.

Naegi, Mukuro, Munakata, Yukizome, Juzo, Izuru, and Nekomaru managed to infiltrate the base and started heading to the main computer. They could all hear the alarm going out as they ran through the base. While they ran they noticed there were still a couple grunts... but they were easily taken care of. So they kept going until they got to an open room.

And Immediately they felt a sickening pressure on them - "Just like I predicted, you came" - Said The King as she walked closer to them, Her blood-lust being released in the air - "but sadly... this is where you stop" - Naegi then was about to pull out his sword when Munakata stopped him - "Naegi... we don't have the time to fight every single one... so keep going, I'll stop her" - Munakata said as he pulled his Sword. The King then looked at him - "do you truly believe you have the skills to do that?" - She asked. When both Juzo and Yukizome got next to him - "He is not alone" - Juzo said preparing his fists and Yukizome brought her cooking Knives - "are you two sure?" - Munakata asked not changing his position.

"we three are always together" - Said Yukizome with a bright smile. Munakata then smiled a little - "Naegi Go!" - Makoto and the others then kept running. The king normally would have stopped them... but she felt she was going to be entertained with those three

...

...

Naegi, Izuru, Mukuro and Nekomaru kept going, They still had to get up 4 more floors to their objective. They kept running and ran through the emergency stairs trying to get up. When they noticed that the stairs up were destroyed. They then saw the door for that floor - "There's another way with the main stair" - Naegi said as he tried to open the door to no avail - "Huh?" - he then tried to push again but didn't work - "Let me" - said Nekomaru as he got into position. Naegi moved and Nekomaru ran as fast as he could, tackling down the door. After they crossed they noticed all the rubble that was there - "Wow Nekomaru you are strong" - said Impressed Mukuro as they entered, what it looked to be an office - "Naegi-kun how do you know they didn't destroy the main stairs just like this one?"- asked Mukuro, Makoto was going to answer but Izuru interrupted him - "If they did that they wouldn't be able to escape, this building only have some ways of moving, the main elevator, the main stair, The emergency stairs, and probably one or two hidden elevators... but since they know we can hack it they can't use them and they destroyed the emergency one... so only the main one lives" - Mukuro then looked confused - "but why destroy the emergency and not the main one?" - She asked confused

"Because this way we can stop you on every floor" - they heard coming from the place where the stairs were. They then saw a highly tanned muscular man. He had white hair and a white beard and was wearing a tux, gloves and black shades - "I must say I'm impressed. I never thought you would be able to beat an cross The King... But I guess I shouldn't have put all our hopes in her" - He said as he took off his tie and jacket- "well I guess I'll have to do it myself" - Naegi looked at the man and recognized him he was one of the elder leaders of DespaiR - "Do you really want to fight all of us?" - asked Naegi before Death started laughing - "please! what can a bunch of kids do to me?" - He said before stomping the ground, Making it shake. They all then noticed the pressure he was releasing. Naegi then noticed that he was shaking... and noticed that the others were as well - "so are you going to bring it on?" - Death said as he smiled evilly (like greed in FMA) - "I am Katsune Nataro hope's peak 28th classroom "Ultimate Muay Thai master" - he said surprising them... like them he used to be a student from Hope's Peak and was an Ultimate. Naegi gathered his courage and dashed to Katsune and drew his blade. Katsune looked at him and punched him. Naegi then quickly blocked with his sword. Thanks to the Riflen Naegi knew he could absorb the attack and his sword turned red. But then he felt something wrong and was sent flying back, Everyone looked surprised as he started rolling on the floor - "Naegi!" - Mukuro screamed as she ran to him

"what happened? your sword is supposed to absorb attacks" - Izuru asked without looking away from Katsune - "it did... he hit me twice, the first one charged my sword completely, and the second one used rejecting force, But because of his unmovable posture the force backfired and I was sent instead" - He said in pain. Izuru heard this and looked angry while Katsune - "what is it Jester... why don't you attack me like the monster you were?" - Naegi then glared and his eyes started turning red. But stopped when Mukuro kissed him, Surprising everyone - "Did that helped?" - Mukuro said with a blushing smile, making him blush as well and nodded

"JAJAJAJAJA! That's a fine woman you have there, Jester" - This only made him blush harder - "Naegi... you go. I'll stop him" - Nekomaru said. Makoto looked at him and Katsune laughed - "do you really believe you can?" - he then appeared in front of Nekomaru and quickly punched him

"Ahhh!" - screamed in pain Nekomaru throwing up a little blood - "see?... Huh?" - he said as he noticed he couldn't move... Nekomaru was holding his arm - "I got you now" - Nekomaru said - "GO!" - Naegi, Mukuro, and Izuru then ran leaving Nekomaru, Izuru then stopped - "Don't Die!" - he screamed as he returned to run

"That's a lot to ask" - Nekomaru said as he smiled

...

...

Naegi, Izuru, and Mukuro were running through the hallway trying to get to the main stairs - "Mukuro" - Naegi said as the ran... getting her attention - "Thank you" - she looked surprised. But then blushed and smiled. They finally got to the stairs and went up and got to the room. And Immediately Naegi turned serious. Waiting for them... right in the middle of the room was a guy with red hair... same age as Naegi and holding a golden-hilted blade... waiting for them

Was Leon

"Hi, Guys did you miss me?" - Leon said with an evil grin, The three of them then stopped. Leon looked at the three and just pointed to his back - "The stairs are that way... both Izuru and Mukuro can go... but Naegi stays" - He said while smiling. Both Izuru and Mukuro were going to refuse

"Mukuro, Izuru Go!" - Naegi said as he threw the USB with the Virus to Mukuro. She then looked worried at him. He then smiled at her - "Don't worry Mukuro I'm ok... I just need to resolve some problems I have with Leon" - He said before looking at Leon Seriously. Mukuro was still worried but knew she was not able to change his mind - "Let's go Izuru-senpai" - Mukuro said as both she and Izuru started running and crossed Leon leaving both of them on the room

"We finally get to fight again Naegi-kun" - Naegi just looked at him

And they both dashed to each other

...

...

While This was happening Nekomaru were still fighting. It was an incredible hand on hand fight. And while to the normal eye, the speed looked like a dragon ball fight where both of them were, tie to tie. In truth, Nekomaru was losing. Katsune and he stopped - "I must say I'm impressed, You shouldn't be able to stand after that pummeling" - He said as he looked at Nekomaru. Nekomaru was bleeding from his face and his whole body was bruised... While Katsune was still ok - "Just to know before you die. Tell me who you are" - he Said as he took off his bloody shirt (it was Nekomaru's blood), Nekomaru then smiled and did the same leaving himself bare chest -"I'm Nekomaru Nidai classroom #77 "Ultimate Team Manager" - He said Katsune then looked confused - "Huh? why would the Ultimate manager be here sacrificing his life for them?" - He asked to which Nekomaru smiled

(ps. for this scene I recommend Ultra Instinct Goku Ost)

"You wouldn't understand... All people, only think about themselves and their talents... But when I see them, I can only see all the potential they have in the future... And to protect that future... I'm willing to die for it! That is my Job as the Ultimate Manager!" - He screamed bringing out his willpower. Katsune then grinned - "That's it!... Show it to me!... Show me your real power!" -He said as he saw Nekomaru, The lighting that normally was in his eyes were releasing a huge amount. So it looked like from his eyes giant lightning storms were appearing - "Now Let's go all out NEKOMARU!" - He screamed as his muscle bulged.

They both then dashed forward and punched... both fist then connected with each other's and a shockwave appeared. Katsune then used his knee, But Nekomaru crouched and tried a leg sweep, to which Katsune Jumped - "that's it Nekoma...UHHH" -he couldn't finish as Nekomaru quickly stood up and punched his stomach, sending him flying. Katsune looked and smiled as he quickly did a backflip to stop his momentum. Just to see Nekomaru appearing in front of him trying to punch him again. Katsune then hit the downside of Nekomaru's hand with his knee and punched his face... But Nekomaru withstood it arching his back and charging another punch... Hitting Katsune square in the face pushing backward, But Nekomaru then coughed blood as he felt a pain in his chest. While He punched Katsune, Katsune hit him with his knee on the stomach. Katsune then got up - "that's it... I haven't felt like this in years!" - He said excitedly. they then both dashed to one another punching each other fist clashing with fist releasing powerful shockwaves and as they fought Nekomaru was monologuing on his head.

*Naegi-kun... When I first met you... I had already seen your potential... you had none. You were a shy and gentle kid with no great physical or intelligence attributes... You were just a normal kid... and I thought that other than your luck you wouldn't achieve anything... But... I was wrong... even after all my years of coaching... all my years of managing both athletes and people... and after all my experience... you taught me wrong, in just 3 months you became from the gentle kid to a powerful assassin, when you returned and I saw you it was like you were somebody else... all you potentials skyrocketed... and even if I was wrong I enjoyed it. For the first time in years, My Manager's blood started pumping and burning. So now, I have to win, because now I want to see how high you can get!*

"Nekomaru this is the end!" - Katsune screamed as he charged his punch to its maximum. Nekomaru then did the same. They then both punched as hard as they could... their fist creating an air draft. And both fists connected with the others face. Causing a shockwave that made the floor tremble... They both just stood there

Before Nekomaru started falling forward as his lighting eyes turned off - "I'm sorry guys" - Nekomaru said as he fell... Making Katsune smile - "why are you apologizing?... you won" - Nekomaru then held himself in one knee

While Katsune fell on the floor unconscious

...

...

Mukuro and Izuru kept going up as they found the last floor. There were only two rooms before the main computer... and they knew they were probably both secured, They both stood next to the door and pulled their guns, they then quickly open the door and aimed forward - "NO! Stop!" - they heard in front of them as they saw an old man with orange hair, dressed in a coat and a scarf raise his hand at them - "Don't shoot" - He exclaimed. But neither Mukuro or Izuru dropped their gun - "Why shouldn't we?" - Asked Izuru. Then the scared man looked at them - "cause if you do we are going to blow up" - he said afraid. Izuru then looked around and noticed a gas - "That's a special combustible gas that if it touches the minimal spark is going to blow up the whole mountain" - Mukuro then looked at Izuru for confirmation and saw him putting away his gun and did the same - "so what now?" - Izuru asked the man - "well you two can't go" - said plague as he looked scared at them - "So can you just give up?" - he asked... But noticed that they wouldn't move - "Ok... I didn't want to do this" - he said as he pulled out a weird flask. Both Izuru and Mukuro then took a position but then saw him drink it... It took a couple of seconds he hunched over but then they noticed that the aura around him was changing and his hair was turning white. After approximately 10 seconds, he then stood over and he looked at them, They were surprised the sclera in his eyes were purple and his iris yellow - "Well good afternoon Kids... My name is Umetaro Kimura. I was the 33rd Hope's Peak classroom ultimate Alchemist" - He said confidently. Mukuro and Izuru looked suspicious - "I guess you kids are asking yourself what happened. My other personality is a shy person. So in order to bring out his true potential, he uses a special potion he made... So now I'm here" - He said like a nobleman

"We don't care about your life story... Move it" - ordered Izuru threatening. Yet Umetaro wasn't scared at all - "well sadly... I can't let you do that" - he said pulling out 4 flasks. Mukuro and Izuru immediately entered high alert and started moving. Umetaro then threw the flask to the air. The Flask then landed where they were and a green liquid appeared, melting the floor - "Nice try but you won't be able to catch us with that" - Mukuro said confidently, Yet Umetaro only smiled - "I wasn't trying to hit you" - Mukuro looked confused, Before he felt Izuru push her away. She looked confused and noticed the place she was now melting as the green goo turned in what could only be explained as a gooey tentacle monster - "say hello to my little pet" - Izuru and Mukuro then started running as the tentacle monster was attacking them - "Izuru... what should we do?" - Asked Mukuro while hiding behind a table - "dodge and take care of that chest wound" - Izuru said on the other side of the room... Mukuro then looked confused... she wasn't wounded. She then looked at her chest and noticed a small paper with instructions.

Only the Ultimate Hope (or talent) could dodge while analyzing and planning a way to win. And even write it. Mukuro then read the whole plan. She was amazed... if they did manage to do it would work. Mukuro then ran to the side contrary to where Izuru was. Umetaro looked confused what were they planning?. The goo tried to attack them but they dodged at the last second, it even hit Mukuro a little bit in the leg. but the goo did a hole in the walls opening to the next rooms.

Mukuro then stood and ran to the entrance, As Izuru kept repeating the process of dodging and making holes till they got to the end as they could see outside. - "Mukuro Now!'- Izuru said before jumping from the hole and throwing a made shift hook to hold himself. Umetaro looked confused and noticed Mukuro was out of the room with her gun - "See ya!" - she said as she shot the ground and close the door. The spark of the bullet mixed with the gas making an explosion. But because of the holes, it was a tunnel controlled explosion. Everyone felt the shake.. even making Nekomaru fall to the ground. Mukuro entered the ash-filled room and notice that Izuru had climbed up. Both of them then saw that the slime monster had died and Umetaro was on the ground thanks to some potions and some quick thinking he was able to survive... but he was out cold.

...

...

Before the explosion 3 floors down

Juzo, Munakata, and Yukizome were having problems against the king... She was too strong for them. The three of them were already tired, and she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Munakata then dashed to her and slashed multiple times. But she dodged all of them without a problem. She then noticed a shadow from above and saw Juzo falling with a punch, She then without any work pulled Munakata and threw him to Juzo, Who stopped his punch before clashing with Munakata and both fell down. Yukizome then jumped over both of them and started slashing Lissandra with both her knifes. And She was dodging them with ease.

"Quit dodging!" - said annoyed Yukizome as she slashed again... but then she felt both her hands lighter... she looked at them confused and noticed both her knifes had disappeared, she quickly looked at Lissandra and saw that she had both of them - "your technique is good, but your grip is soft" - said Lissandra while flipping the knifes. Juzo then attacked her, But she dodged him easily while...

Juzo then felt a lot of pain in his left arm and saw she had stabbed both knifes on his arm - "Ugh!" - Lissandra looked at the three of them and sighed - "you know you guys are more boring that I thought" - She said disappointedly. Making Juzo mad. Juzo then pulled out the knifes and threw them to Lissandra, And he ran to her charging his punch with his most strength as the ultimate boxer. He then was about to connect

When Lissandra took both knifes and stabbed him in his chest

"JUZO!" - screamed Munakata as Juzo fell to the ground and Yukizome covered her mouth in fear - "That's one" - Lissandra said uninterested... Munakata then started getting angry - "YOU BITCH!" - he screamed in complete anger. He then started dashing to her...

But then the whole floor started shaking, making Munakata stop, as him and Yukizome fell to the ground, Munakata on his knee and Yukizome on her butt. Even Lissandra lost balance for a second... The second Juzo was waiting.

Juzo then jumped out and grabbed her in a full nelson. Surprising everyone... especially Lissandra - "Kyo now! Stab her!"- Juzo screamed, blood coming out of his mouth. Munakata and Yukizome were shocked - "I can't... If I do... you"

"It's already too late for me Kyo... That last attack off hers took down my internal organs... I can barely move" - he said as Lissandra was trying to free herself - "I'm using all my strength to hold her... so do it!" - he screamed ... Yet Munakata couldn't do it

"KYO YOU PROMISED US YOU WOULD SAVE THE FUTURE... ISN'T THAT WHY WE DECIDED TO FOLLOW YOU? YOU PROMISED US TO KEEP WALKING FORWARD" - Juzo screamed feeling more and more pain the more he talked. Munakata then clenched his sword. Looking forward with determination. Juzo liked that face. Munakata then dashed. Lissandra looked angry and...

Munakata stabbed both of them. Lissandra then felt blood coming out of her mouth. She then used her last of strength to kick away Munakata and released herself from Juzo. Munakata looked surprised... how could she still move? he was sure he stabbed her heart. It was then he noticed the stab wound was more downward than targeted. Lissandra jumped in the last second to not get stabbed in the heart. Lissandra then smiled while in pain - "I must admit... I'm impressed" - She said before coughing blood and falling to her knees - "I never been in a situation where I had to retreat before... so. be proud" - She said as she dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Munakata and Yukizome looked surprised before running to Juzo. He was on the floor bleeding out - "JUZO!" - screamed scared Yukizome as they got to him as they looked worried. Yet Juzo just smiled - "why the long face guys?... we... we won" - he said as Munakata and Yukizome held one of his hands each - "Don't die Juzo... There must be a way to save you!" - Munakata said desperately as he saw his friend dying in front of him. Juzo only smiled - "Kyo.. we both know that... I won't make it" - Munakata flinched as Yukizome cried. Juzo's eyes started getting Dull and blurry - "Hey.. don't feel bad... I had a decent life" - he said with a smile while tears were falling from his eyes - "So... promise me... you... two... will... live...hap..." - And Juzo head gave in as his last breath left his body. Munakata then closed his eyes as he left his hand on the ground. While Yukizome just cried on top of Juzo. Munakata placed his hand on Yukizome's back who looked at him, and hugged him while still crying.

Munakata felt horrible... so this was it... all those times he judged Naegi... but now he finally understood him...

When friends leave... It hurts.

...

...

The clash of swords sounded on the whole room... as Naegi and Leon fought each other. Both using their Riflen swords. So each time their sword was charged a powerful shockwave pushed both of them. They both then landed and dashed to each other... Just wanting to kill each other. Both were going as violent and professional they could. They only cared for the other's blood. Naegi and Leon then both slashed at the same time. Naegi Managed to slash his chest, While Leon got Naegi's arm. They both attacked each other, not really caring about defense... only death.

Both swords then charged and clashed with each other sending them flying. As they both rolled on the floor, they managed to stop and immediately ran to the other clashing swords again. They didn't care about talking, they didn't care about their past friendship... they just wanted blood.

Naegi then managed to slash his neck a little while Leon got his chest. They both then looked at the other and kept attacking. Because of the shockwaves of the Riflen, everything in the room became a mess but they didn't care... Until the floor started shaking

Leon managed to keep his balance, While Naegi fell to his knee. Naegi then quickly looked up and noticed Leon slashing downwards to him... and quickly rolled away. While he did that Leon kept attacking him. In one of the tries, Leon tried to stab him and Naegi blocked it with his feet... getting stabbed on it... Naegi then took advantage of this and disarmed Leon while also throwing Excalibur away. To the surprise of Leon... and then kicked Leon away as he managed to stand... the wound on his feet hurt like hell... but he wasn't going to stop now. As he attacked Leon only for Leon to hit his hand making him drop his sword. The sword then rolled away.

Without a single thought, Naegi then punched Leon in the face and kept pummeling him. But then Leon tackled him to the ground before starting to pummel him... They no longer fought as assassins... but more like kids. Naegi then managed to headbutt Leon pushing him back. Leon then hold his face in pain -"Why?" - asked Naegi as he stood - "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" - he asked before punching Leon, Leon then spat a tooth and blood, Naegi then grabbed him by the collar and threw him to a wall - "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!"- He asked angrily. Leon then knees him and kicked him away - "do you want to know?...I Hate you because It's you" - he said as he got near the hunched back Naegi and kicked him to the ground

"I... Have... Hate... For you... ever since... we met" - Leon said, Kicking Naegi every time he finished a word. Naegi then hit his knee. before slowly managing to get up - "But... why?" - Naegi said in pain - "Because your life is bullshit" - he said angry glaring at Naegi - "ever since I was born Life has been only pain"- He started as he also managed to get up - "My mom killed herself when I was 2... and my dad was an abusive drunk... Getting himself shot when I was 4" - He started saying, He then tackled Naegi across a glass door to a special balcony and started pummeling him - "All my life I had to do stuff I hated to live... I had to steal... I had to kill, all to live in this world that rejects me" - he said as he pummeled him - " and yet... you who has everything get blessed. You who has a family... who has friends... It's not fair" - Naegi then managed to release himself and pushed him away - "That's not true" - Naegi said weakly

"Don't lie... When we met, you got to Hope's Peak because of pure luck... even if it was as a spy I had to work hard to get in... and yet you just managed to get there without working... You who had no talent... you who was just a stupid bastard with a smile" - Leon said angry- "and while being a weak bastard with no talent... you managed to become everyone's friend... I hated you"

"It may be true I was lucky... but I managed to become friends with everyone because I worked hard for it!" - Naegi exclaimed pissed at all the accusations - "AND DID BECOMING THE JESTER WAS ALSO HARD WORK?" - screamed filled with rage Leon - "I worked my entire life to get where I am... I suffered and suffered to become strong... and you In only 3 months became strong... you who also killed was still loved by everyone... EVEN IF YOUR HANDS ARE COVERED IN BLOOD LIKE MINE!" -Leon screamed before punching Naegi on the ground. Leon then walked to Naegi's sword (because it was closest) and took it - "You blame me for all your misfortune... you hate me because you are looking someone to hate" - Naegi said weakly

"Leon... I... never hated you" - Naegi admitted sadly - "Even after you betrayed me... even after you hurt me I... still believed in you" - Naegi said as it hurt him to talk to his friend, his eyes red... but tears forming from them - "you were my friend... my best friend... Even today... I didn't want to fight you... But I have too" - Naegi said looking determined at Leon - "Because... You are trying to hurt the people I love... That's why I'm fighting" - Leon glared madly... even now he still had that face... that Face that made everyone love him.

"well Naegi Makoto," he said raising Naegi's sword on top of him, Naegi had no strength to dodge anymore - "I never was your friend" - he said as he slashed down

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Three shots were heard hitting Leon in the chest, Making him drop the sword. Naegi quickly looked behind himself seeing who it was the one who shot him... It was Maizono - "Sayaka?!" - Naegi asked shocked to see her. Leon managed to keep standing while covering his chest with his arm and walking back getting to the edge of the balcony. Sayaka walked forward her body shacking - "Sayaka, why are you here?" - Naegi asked, noticing that she was afraid - "I... I came to kill him!" - She said shocking Naegi... Leon only grinned

"So I stayed on your mind that much?" - he asked, making her mad - "SHUT UP!" - she screamed angrily - "I'm... I'm going to kill you!" - she exclaimed angry aiming at him... her eyes crying in Fear. - "SAYAKA NO!" - Naegi exclaimed trying to stop her - "Don't do it" - he begged... Making Leon smile even more

"Why shouldn't her? That's how the world works Naegi-kun"- he said surprising them - "That day I showed her I was stronger than her... I became her fear... why not strike me down?" - he said... each word hitting Sayaka hard as she started shaking, Naegi knew from the beginning. Every time Sayaka smiled... every time she was with him... he could feel her sadness... her pain... just like now - "That day I showed her true weakness"

"SHUT UP!" - she screamed, Naegi then looked sad - "Sayaka... don't do it... this is not you... you don't like hurting people" - Naegi said softly as he managed to stand... Sayaka was shaking... she wanted to kill him... but she was doubting - "Sayaka... you are not weak" - Naegi said... Making her eyes wide - "You are one of the strongest people I know" - he said as he weakly walked to her - "you have to strength to forgive... to abandon hate...You were the first to find out I was a murderer... and yet... you told me you loved me" - he said softly as he almost got to her - "The reason I fell for you was that of this... If you could love an assassin like me... then you must be filled with love... you became an Idol to make people happy... to help them in their moment of pain" - He then stood in front of her... slowly taking the gun from her, As she was shaking in fear looking at him... crying. He then took the gun and threw it to the ground, before holding her hands again - "your hands are made to love... not to kill" - he said as he smiled softly at her. She just gave in and jumped at him... hugging him while crying - "I'm sorry" - she said, Naegi then hugged her back - "you don't have anything to be sorry for" - They then separated, before both looked at Leon - "This is the end Leon... you lost, Give up" - Leon looked angry before he smiled

"I guess... In the end... the world hated me more than I thought" - he said Jumping back, to the surprise of Naegi and Maizono and

He fell into the abyss

Naegi and Maizono just looked where Leon was just standing. Naegi closed his eyes, before opening them again - "Let's go Sayaka... we still have to make sure nobody else gets wounded"- He said as he walked to where his hat was... before walking to his sword and Excalibur and took both of them. Sayaka hated Leon... but even she... felt bad for seeing him die.

...

...

Naegi and Maizono got to the floor above, he had injected himself with adrenaline to stop most of the pain and got up where Mukuro and Izuru were waiting for him, they were in front of the Giant steel door that was before the main computer. Mukuro looked happy to see him... but noticed the faces of sadness of Naegi and Maizono and decided not to talk

"So?..." - Izuru asked - "I don't know... he jumped from the balcony without anything to protect him" - Naegi said as he walked to the door. Mukuro and Izuru flinched when they heard him - "so? what now?" - Izuru asked, Naegi then pulled his sword out and looked at the steel door - "same as always... keep moving forward" -he said slashing down the steel door... only to the surprise of them Conquest was inside with 40 Monokuma robots

"I'm impressed you managed to get here... but you won't get out of here alive... I am Damiien Sephiran the Ultimate Leader... and this is the..." - but before he could finish... he noticed all his Monokumas slashed in half - "what?" - he asked in fear looking at Naegi - "I have no interest in playing anymore with any of you" - he said seriously as he walked to Damiien. Damiien was afraid... he could see it... The reaper on Naegi's back - "This is the end... Of DespaiR" - he said as he slashed his sword

Finally killing Conquest

...

...

1 month later

(for this one I recommend Yosuga no sora- Old memories OST)

Naegi woke up in his room, He then stretched and went to the bathroom... After taking a bath he started walking back to the room when he noticed himself in his mirror. His hair was extremely long. It had been a month since the destruction of DespaiR and a lot had happened since. First was the funeral of Juzo and everyone they lost in the fight. Then after a week, Yukizome went around the school really happy telling everyone how Munakata proposed marriage to her and how she was his fiancé. They both had promised Juzo to keep living life and they were going to keep that promise. Then It was Sayaka's concert, Naegi and every one of Hope's Peak were invited. Naegi was happy to see her so brilliant and heartwarming in the concert... and even had some moments alone with her (if you know what I Mean). Sakura returned to the classroom (thanks to the permission Velvet gave her) and Hina felt extremely happy about it... In the end... they never found Leon's body.

Naegi then smiled and sighed as he left the bathroom. He then got himself dressed and put on his hat... when he opened the door he noticed that Maizono and Alice were waiting there for him - "are you ready for classes?" - asked Alice with a smile, Naegi then returned the Smile

"Sure... Let's go"

...

...

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter and I have to say... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I loved it  
**

 **I had so much fun writing it**

 **And no... this is not the ending... well It was supposed to... but then I started playing V3 and now I want them in the story... but this is the last chapter of the Diary arc.**

 **Like I said next chapter is "Classroom 79". Kind of obvious what is it about XD**

 **Thanks to all of you for reading**

 **Please review if you liked it... of hated it I read all the reviews and try to get better with them...**

 **And leave suggestions... believe me, while it looks like I don't listen actually when I read them I think of all the ways to add it to the story**

 **Thanks again**


	62. Chapter 61

**Welcome to the New season of Ultimate High school Assassin**

 **I'm really excited for this**

 **So I hope you enjoyed**

 **to:**

 **MatNErt** **chapter 61 . 4h ago**

 **Btw if you add class 79 could you please pait shuichi with someone( it would be better to not have some other couples too and Shuichi deserves some love) Btw if you do it can you pait him with Tenko, cause it's the only Shuichi pairing with no stories yet and I belive in your writing it would be awesome.**

 **\- MatNErt... I do have plans of pairing Shuichi with someone... the thing is... I don't think it could be Tenko... Because (and correct me if I'm wrong) I think she is a lesbian... so I don't believe there would be a romantic connection with Shuichi, and while yes is common in Danganronpa Fanfic... I want to keep their original personalities the most I can.**

 **Ps. I hate Kokichi... so I won't add him... yet... his evil bastard Ideas are for another chapter altogether. And Tsumugi... well she is like Junko and a fan of Junko (a mayor fan)**

 **Also and most important (spoiler alert... seriously don't read if you haven't played V3... like seriously)**

 **also even though in the game they are from the Hope's Peak Naegi did (my Man!) here they are just 1 year or even the same age as the characters from the OG Danganronp**

 **Also,** **I know their talents are fake for the Danganronpa show... but... In here they are real**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 61: Classroom 79**

Middle of the night, the moonlight was being covered by the clouds. On top of buildings, only the sounds of 2 sets of running steps were heard. The moonlight came out as a man jumped from one building to the other. the man Landed before he threw a grappling knife at a man on the front of him. The moonlight then turned completely on and revealed The black Jester (mafia costume)... Naegi Makoto. He had caught a terrorist from an evil unnamed organization - "Please... Please let me go" - He begged to the Jester as he was getting closer - "you kill over 40 people and still beg for your life" - The Jester asked bringing out his katana, The man looked angry - "those who don't believe in our cause should die!" - he exclaimed angrily... The Jester then sighed - "So then... I Disagree"

He said as he cut off his head

...

...

Naegi was riding his Motorcycle to Hope's Peak. He drove there and parked his bike on the sideway. And immediately he felt someone tackling him - "Naegi-kun!" - he heard Hina who was hugging him lovely, Naegi then pet her head - "Hi Hina... how were your vacations" - he asked, before she pouted - "I missed you a lot... you meanie" - She said pouting, making him smiled embarrassed - "Sorry I had to travel the world during the vacations" - She kept pouting before she started to his eye with a pleading face - "But can at least I can get a kiss?" - she asked, making him blush... she looked cute.

It had been 5 months since DespaiR and they were starting a new school year. During that time they changed a lot... Naegi had his hair a little longer... while Hina had cut hers. She now used the school uniform (since she heard Naegi liked it). Naegi couldn't resist the temptation and Kissed her... starting to make out right there. She felt so good

"wow... already at it so early?" - They heard, making them stop... they then saw both Alice and Sayaka there. Making them embarrassed. Sayaka had left her hair to grow longer... to the point it touched her lower back. She spent her whole vacation on a tour... so she also missed Naegi a lot... And now her group had a new Idol... Alice Cheshire. Because she went with Sayaka to the tour... she caught a lot of attention of Maizono's manager... Then (almost like forced) Both the manager(female) and Sayaka introduced her as a new Idol and they both struck gold... On her first demo, the became a huge sensation. Her beautiful green hair got the attention of fans who now fell for her... And because of how close they were the public even called Sayaka and her the "Ultimate Idol Duo" - "Makoto... did you miss us?" - asked Alice as they looked with a smile Naegi then smiled - "of course" - he said making her blush

"wow can you believe we now are 2nd graders!" - Hina said excitedly. They all looked her and smiled... It was true. They were starting their second year of Hope's Peak and they were excited. Hina then started skipping to the entrance... followed by Alice and Sayaka. Naegi then Started walking to the entrance when he felt someone glaring at him. He looked where it was coming from and saw a girl with black hair and red ruby eyes looking at him... He then just smiled and waved. But the girl ignored him and looked away... leaving. Naegi looked confused

"Makoto aren't you coming?" - asked Sayaka. Makoto then noticed he was late and started walking to the door - "sorry I'm going". They all then walked to their new classroom. Where everyone was there... but they all looked different

Mondo now had a lot of scars thanks to all the fights he had been as the leader of his gang... and the scars made him look manlier, Chihiro let his hair grow and now was wearing little manlier clothes (even though he still looked like a girl). Mukuro let her hair grow a little so know she looked more girly, Byakuya looked mostly the same only he now used a tux and looked more professional. Celeste had taken off her extension and let her hair grow... now it goes to her back while now wearing a black Goth kimono (Thanks to Naegi she started treating her heritage with a little more care). Junko was still the same just a little taller (they all got taller) and sexier clothes. Hifumi was the most surprising one... He lost 140 pounds... and while still a little chubby he looked a lot better. Toko was now looking better dressed and a little calmer, She managed her hair better and stuttered less. Sakura lost most of her muscle density, transforming her into her slim version. Yasuhiro had let his beard grow and now wore glasses and a hair tie... and Kyoko... she was still the same beautiful girl, but now she was wearing a light brown blazer, brown skirt and long light brown boots (also taller).

"good morning Naegi-kun" - Said Kyoko greeting him. He then greeted her with a smile making her blush - "So how were your vacations?" - asked Byakuya... to which Naegi only sighed- "Because of DespaiR... Every single criminal started acting freely. So I had to travel a lot" - he said a little tired as he sat

"Makoto" - he heard Kyoko called him so he looked at her and she stole a kiss from him... surprising him - "I missed you" - she said with a smile. Making him blush - "Hey! That was my kiss!" - complained Junko. Byakuya only sighed... as he looked the girls lightly fight for Naegi's attention - "Naegi can you stop this love comedy?" - Naegi then blushed embarrassed - "well then..."- Junko then quickly grabbed Naegi and french kissed him. Shocking everyone, after the kiss Naegi looked silly and Junko licked her lips - "I bet you liked it didn't you Naegi-kun?" - he looked silly. Junko looked victorious but then Mukuro looked angry at her - "Junko stop teasing him... you know Naegi is innocent" - Mukuro said a little mad. But Junko only grinned sexually - "believe me Onee-chan if someone here is not innocent it would be Makoto... isn't that right" - just as she said that every single girl who had been with Naegi before blushed at the same time.

...

...

After Naegi returned to himself they all started talking about their summers, until Yukizome finally entered... She was Glowing happy. Ever since Kyosuke proposed every single day she was really happy - "Good Morning! This year I'm going to be your home class teacher!" - she said excitedly... She then got close to them- "Normally we would present ourselves... but we all already know each other's so let's skip that" - she said, making everyone laugh a little, it was then that Sayaka rose her hand - "yes Sayaka?"

"Can we see your ring?" - asked a little excited Sayaka... which made Yukizome-sensei smile even more. She then rose her hand and showed her ring it had an orange diamond on the center all the girls (yes even the serious ones) then got close to watch the ring - "He gave an orange diamond because he said it matched my hair" - she said blushing as she talked... Naegi then heard her say that

"I still don't understand what is with girls and jewelry" - said a little confused and annoyed Mondo as the boys gathered up - "I mean it's just a piece of rock" - he said... Naegi then looked at the girls... and Yukizome smiling and smiled a little - "I don't think I agree with you Mondo" - he said confusing the boys... even getting Byakuya's attention - "I don't think is the ring itself what makes them excited...I think is the feelings behind it" - He said surprising them - "A ring is only a ring, but when someone you care gives it to you... it means that person is the most special to you...That you want to spend the rest of your life with them" - he said... before smiling embarrassed - "Or... at least that's what I think" - he said admitting he wasn't sure... the boys then looked each other before Mondo grabbed Naegi in a headlock - "since when did the gentle assassin become so good with love?" - he said teasing him as Naegi tried to free himself - "so Naegi-kun if you had to by a ring... what color would you buy it?"- he said teasing him... making his face go red... The girls heard it and blushed as well (except Sakura, Junko, and Toko). Yukizome then looked confused as why most of her female students were blushing... and then...

"AH! I forgot!" - she said as she clapped her hands getting everyone attention - "The headmaster wanted us to do something today" - she said, making everyone curious - "we have to go visit the new students and present ourselves" - she said raising one finger... everyone looked a little surprised but then they all smiled

...

...

Naegi and the classroom then walked to the gym. There it was... The new class 79. Naegi looked around and noticed a lot of people... he even saw the girl from the morning. He looked at her and waved again.. only to be ignored again. - "Welcome to Hope's Peak" - said excited Yukizome as she managed to get the attention of everyone - "as you all know you all were accepted thanks for your Ultimate talents... This behind me is the classroom 78... So get along!" - she said jumping excited as they all looked at her a little embarrassed. to the surprise of Yukizome, nobody moved.

Naegi then looked around and decided to walk front - "Hi... My name is Makoto Naegi, I'm the Ultimate lucky student" - he presented himself- "like me?" - he heard. Naegi then looked where the voice came from and saw a guy with light green messy hair with a blues stripped sweater, Naegi then looked at him who got close to Naegi - "Why do we have the same talent?" - he asked, Naegi then smiled embarrassed as he explained how the Lucky student was chosen every year - "I see... well It's an honor to meet you Naegi-senpai" - Naegi then looked surprised... It was the first time someone called him senpai - "I'm Rantaro Amani"- the boy then presented himself. This conversation then got the wheels rolling as the others started walking forward and presenting themselves

"I'm Kaito Momota Luminary of the stars... and I'm the ultimate astronaut" - said proudly a guy with purple hair and a goatee, he was wearing a t-shirt, covered by a white shirt covered by a purple jacket

"I'm Himiko Yumeno... and I'm the Ultimate mage" - said a small girl with red hair and a hat wearing a black blazer - "don't make me angry or I'll use my magic"

"Praise Atua for letting us meet... Good afternoon I am Angie Yonaga, and while I'm only the vessel for Atua I'm called the Ultimate artist" -Said a tanned blond-haired girl wearing a bikini and a jean skirt while wearing a yellow jackt

"Gonta pleased to meet you... Gonta going to present himself. Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara and Gonta Is the Ultimate Entomologist" - presented himself a large and muscular with green long hair and red eyes man dressed in a brown suit and barefooted - "Gonta want to be a gentleman so Gonta want to be friends" - He said, everyone in classroom 78 and even 79 looked at him surprised, Except for Naegi who greeted him with a handshake

"good afternoon My name is K1-B0... or you could just call me Keebo" - started talking a guy with white hair and a metal suit - "I am not a human... and I'm the Ultimate robot" - everyone then just looked at him... was he for real?... Hifumi then looked surprised and admiration.

"My pleasure to meet you" - said softly a man with long black hair, he was wearing an old soldier outfit and had his mouth covered - "My name is Korekiyo Shinguji... the ultimate antropologist" - He presented himself

"Hi degenerate men, I won't let any of you touch me" - said a girl with a green bow and a blue marine uniform - "I am the Ultimate Aikido master... Owner and leader of the Neo-Aikido martial arts" - she said proudly.

"HAHAHAHA how lucky are all of you to be in the presence of me Miu Iruma... the ultimate Inventor" - she said proudly making everyone look at her, she then looked nervous and shyly - "hey stop looking at me" -she said as everyone just looked confused at her as another person presented itself

"Good afternoon" - said a girl dressed as a maid - "my name is Kirumi Tojo... and I'm the Ultimate maid" - she presented herself - "It would be a pleasure to serve you all" - She said as she bowed

"Hello, I'm Tsumugi Shirogane... and I'm the ultimate cosplayer" - said a girl with black hair glasses and a black uniform. She smiled a lot, before looking at Junko and smiled even more

"Hey..." - said a small man dressed in a beanie a motorcycle jacket and striped pants - "I'm Ryota Hoshi... the ultimate Tennis pro" - he said. Everyone knew he was hiding something... but they didn't want to pry

Naegi then looked how all of them started talking one another when he felt someone hug him from behind - "So are you having fun Makoto?" -Naegi couldn't see her... but he knew it was Sayaka - "Actually I'm having a lot of fun" - she then got on front of him with a smile - "You two are always together... I'm starting to get jealous" - they heard as they saw Kyoko getting close... they both looked surprised - "did Kyoko just made a joke?" - asked Naegi... making her blush as she looked mad - "Hey! I can make a joke" - she said offended making the other two giggle

"Suichi come on already" - they heard someone say... from where the voice sounded they saw a girl with blond hair and a pink blouse pulling a boy with black hair and a black hat wearing a black uniform - "Kaede stop" - they finally then stopped in front of Naegi, Sayaka and Kyoko. Then the girl looked at Sayaka with gleam and admiration - "Is it really you?" - she asked star struck confusing Sayaka - "Are you really Sayaka Maizono the ultimate Idol!?"- she said excited as she looked at her... Sayaka then smiled and nodded - "AHHH!" - she screamed excited - "I am your biggest fan!" - she said as she held her hand - "I used to only listen classic piano music until I started listening to you! And I must say I love you!" - She said really excited, She then quickly searched on her backpack and pulled a CD box of Sayaka's Last single - "Can you please sign it?" - she asked almost pleading. Sayaka smiled brilliantly and nodded , taking the box and signing it before returning it to her. The girl then looked at it like it was the a gift... from GOD - "OMG! THANK YOU!" - she said excited before she hugged Sayaka. At first she was surprised... but then Sayaka smiled. The girl then noticed she was hugging Sayaka - "ohh I'm sorry" - she said embarrassed but Sayaka told her it was no problem. the girl then remembered something - "Oh... I forgot to present myself... I'm Kaede Akamatsu the ultimate Pianist" - she presented herself... Sayaka was impressed another ultimate music type of talent. The girl then pulled then boy - "and this is my childhood friend Shuichi" - the boy looked embarrassed as she presented herself. Maizono then looked at her with an evil teasing smile and got close to Kaede - "Just a friend?" - Kaede's face then exploded red - "MAIZONO-SENPAI!" - she said a little mad she was getting teased... making Sayaka giggle. Shuichi then looked at Kyoko and bowed

"It's an honor to meet you as well Kirigiri-senpai" - he said as Kyoko looked confused at him - "I'm Shuichi Saihara The Ultimate Detective" - he said surprising her... he then looked a little embarrassed - "even though... I'm not as good as you"- he admitted. Kyoko then smiled a little - "don't feel bad... Just like me you were chosen to be the Ultimate detective... that means you have the potential to be the best" -Shuichi then looked at her with admiration... while Kaede was pouting - "Kirigiri-senpai... If it's not much to ask I would like to help you in your cases" - Shuichi asked... Kyoko was surprised but then nodded - "It looks like Kyoko also has a fan" - said Naegi teasing... making her blush - "Shuichi... why do you want to be a detective?"- asked Naegi getting Shuichi's attention. Shuichi then looked serious - "I want to catch the Black Jester" - He said getting the attention of the three of them. - "I know... that he is not evil... he kills people who are corrupted and evil... but he is an assassin and a vigilante... As a detective is my job to bring him back to justice" - They all looked how determined he looked... Kyoko then was going to tell him that he shouldn't

"Well then you have to work hard" - Naegi said surprising and confusing all of them (even though Kyoko and Sayaka for other reasons). Shuichi then looked at Naegi - "I heard he is really hard and strong to catch... so you have to work even harder. ok?" - he said motivating Shuichi, who also looked at Naegi with admiration - "YES!" - Shuichi said motivated. Before the bell rang and both him and Kaede had to return to their group - "why are you telling him to catch you?" - asked curious Sayaka, before he smiled at her - "well he should still be able to try... even though he will never catch me" - He said a little evil, making both of them giggle - "Huh?" - he asked as why they were giggling - "You trying to look evil look so cute" - said Kyoko... making him blush

He then noticed the girl he saw that morning. Naegi then walked to her - "Hi... what is your name?" - Naegi asked her... The girl looked at him with cold eyes... She didn't want to talk... but noticed he wasn't going to leave - "I'm Maki Harukawa the Ultimate caretaker"- She said coldly, Naegi then smiled -"that must mean you are really good with kids right?" - he asked gently... she only blushed annoyed as she started walking to her classroom - "You know the weight gets lighter when you have friends to talk to" - He said nonchalant... She then looked at him shocked... seeing him leave while greeting her... She then looked at him suspiciously... did he know?

"Another one for your harem?" - asked teasingly Sayaka. Naegi then looked confused at her - "Harem?" - he asked... she then noticed her mistake... she still hadn't explained him about her plan to give him a harem- "why are you interested in that girl?" - asked Kyoko. Naegi only smiled as he closes her eyes - "well she has the same foul smell as me" - he said joking... surprising them, he never was the type of person who would insult another person... Sayaka even got curious and smelled him... he was clean

but in truth ... he wasn't insulting her... she smelled like b...

...

...

Maki was the last one to get to the classroom, She saw all her classmates talking between each other

"Excuse me" - Maki heard behind her, She then looked back - "It's this classroom 79?"- said a girl with red hair dressed in a cute doctors outfit - "yes... who are you?" -asked Maki not really interested... the girl smile

"Hi my Name is Lillina Velvet"

...

...

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **Hahaha, I know this chapter is** **kind of messy... but I had to add all (except Kokichi) the characters from V3 so...**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Please review if you like it... or if you hated it**

 **and suggestions**

 **To:**

 **Three questions:  
1\. Why do three of them have talents that don't match up with the wiki?  
Rantaro Amami(not Amani) is Adventurer  
Korekiyo Shinguji is Anthropologist  
Miu Iruma is Inventor**

 **2\. Any of class 79 be joining the harem?**

 **3\. What on earth is [G45] and [G46]?**

 **-Ok... 1. In case of Korekiyo and Miu it was a mistake. In case of Rantaro... well there is always a Luckster and he is the one I can change the most. because he was the ultimate ? for the whole game**

 **2\. Yes**

 **3\. Sorry Grammarly mistakes on the upload**


	63. Chapter 62

**Welcome to the New chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 62: Red Riding hood**

The middle of the night... The full moon shining on the streets... as the wind blew and the leaves flew... A red cape flew with the wind. A red hooded person walked to a mansion... in the front two guards looked at it- "stop... you are..." - Started one as he stopped... The hooded person then walked next to them and half their body just slid off to the floor. The hooded person then walked to the main building where the whole mafia was waiting for it... They were all armed to their teeth aiming at it - "HAHAHAHA so we caught you... Blood Witch" - Said the Yakuza boss (the same one that threatened Naegi) - " do you truly believe we didn't know you were coming?" - he asked cocky, yet the hooded person didn't answer - "HAHAHAHA you must be feeling like a fool" - he then got serious as he glared at her - "guys... kill her" - All the guards then aimed at her. The person then lets a bunch of small smoke bombs explode filling the room. The guards then started shooting. But didn't hit it. The Smoke covered their whole view... They could only see a red shadow quickly moving around them - "Ahhh!"- screamed one of them as he had his throat slit and the blood started pouring... Each drop mixed with the smoke bomb... The guards looked at this and saw it... like rose petals falling... It was beautiful. Yet one by one more and more guards started dying. Their screams turning this show of petals onto a horror story as more and more blood filled the floor. The boss looked scared and tried to run... only to get stabbed in his leg - "Ahh!" - he exclaimed in pain as he heard footsteps walking to him

He turned around and looked at his attacker. Because he was under her... he could see her... It was a young girl with black hair and red eyes holding a knife and a gun - "P-please don't kill me... I'll pay anything!" - he begged her, Yet she didn't answer... she only rose her gun and aimed at him - "No! Please nooo!" -

But she shot him in the head.

What she didn't know was that upstairs there was a small balcony where you could look... and a Jester was watching her from above, he then pulled a folder and opened - "Maki Harukawa... The ultimate assassin" - he read before he smiled - "So that's her true talent" - Said Naegi smiling

...

...

"Good morning Naegi!" - said Maizono as she got there with Alice... only to see Naegi sleeping... face down on his desk while Hina pets her head - "What happened?" - asked curious Maizono. She looked at Sakura and she looked proud - "well... Sakura went a little too hard in their martial arts training and now Naegi-kun is all sore"- Hina explained as she consoled Naegi, Naegi then rose his head - "she basically beat me up for 4 hours straight" - he said as he complained. And Hina kept consoling him. Alice then looked at Sakura curious - "How did he do?" - She asked and Sakura saw her - "well he is actually learning way faster than I thought... he can even already use Flash-step" - Alice looked confused as she didn't know what flash-step was.

"well as long as he getting stronger I don't mind" - Said Celes as she looked at him - "I have been winning money nonstop thanks to the bets I made on him... he is basically my money maker" - she said proudly with her queen persona - "Celes you look cute in that Yukata" - said innocently Naegi... and basically he disarmed her... Her face then turned completely red and she started shaking...

She quickly turned around and covered her face. She was smiling as she blushed... it felt good being complemented by him and she couldn't hide it. Sayaka noticed and her teasing side kicked in... Alice even noticed it and sighed she was getting accustomed to her... well evil tendencies- "So Celes do you like being praised by Makoto?"- She said teasingly making Cele's shiver - "No!... Of course not"- Celes said trying to keep her pride. Yet Maizono knew how to break her. She then got near her ear - "you know if you are honest... I bet Naegi would complement you more" - this made Celes Shiver as she was now wanting to hear him call her cute again... but she wanted to keep her pride - "Sayaka stop teasing her she doesn't need me to tell her she's cute... she already knows she is" - Naegi said too tired to know what he was saying... but it made Celes blush a lot. Celes then looked at her cute tired lover

"Naegi-kun" - She said getting his attention. He then looked up and his eyes widened as he felt the soft lips of Celes on his. After the kiss, he was fully awake as he now looked surprised at the gambler. She was blushing... And Sayaka was excited... and impressed, only Makoto could bring the prideful liar of Celes into her true shy school girl version. Celes then couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and started running outside - "Celes wait" - Naegi said not thinking straight as he started following her... And Byakuya sighed 

"is this truly a Telenovela?"

...

...

Naegi found Celes in the music room - "Celes?" -he asked her... and she looked at him... She was blushing a lot - "are you ok?" - asked Naegi worried. She then nodded softly - "Sorry I ran... it... was so embarrassing"- Naegi then smiled embarrassed - "yeah... I guess Sayaka took it too far" - He said as he looked at her with a smile... That smile that made her melt like butter - "umm Naegi-kun?" - she asked getting his attention - "was that... true... what you said... about me being cute?" - she asked a little embarrassed... Naegi at first looked confused, but then smiled - "Of course I Meant it" - he said sincerely... Making her face red... how did he do it, How did he always managed to break her mask like it was nothing. All her life she had managed to keep her facade, She had always kept her secrets, to keep her lies behind her noblewoman mask... but he... He broke through it and now... her mask is shattered forever. "Na... Makoto" - she said surprising him... she never used his name before - "what is it Ce..." 

"Taeko"- she said interrupting him and surprising him even more - "Could... you call me like that when we are alone?" - She asked her face red in embarrassment. Naegi then blushed himself - "are you sure? I know how much you hate it when people know your real name" - He said... but then she walked closer to him. And placed both her arms behind his neck... while looking seductively at him - "if it's you... I'm glad you call me that" - she said before kissing him.

Naegi immediately knew where this was going so he locked the door while still kissing her. Then he held her waist as they got deeper into the kiss. She wanted him... she really wanted him. Naegi then pulled her up and she crossed her legs around his back as he walked and made out with her. Naegi then sat on the Piano stool Celes falling in his lap. They both then separated ad string of saliva still connecting them - "Taeko you are beautiful" - he said while smiling at her... this then sent shivers of pleasure to her brain... she really liked it. Naegi then Started kissing her neck... making her moan - "Ahh Makoto"- She moaned. Naegi then noticed his pants getting wetter as she became more aroused. Naegi then pulled down her Yukata a little revealing her breasts and started liking at it - "AHH Ahh!" - she moaned harder... she then noticed a bulge forming on his pants - "Makoto, please... I want it" - She begged him. Naegi could control it either. As he pulled down his zipper and let his... "manhood" out. She then looked hungry at it. He then moved her panties away and started teasing her - "Aww aww... Makoto ... please stop teasing me"- she moaned. Naegi then smiled proudly and pushed it inside. Celes then moaned loudly as she felt the new intruder inside her

"Makoto!" - She moaned his name as he started moving. He started slowly as she moaned, he then got close to her ear - "I'm going to make you feel good Taeko" - He whispered... making her lose her mind... his voice so close it felt amazing... Every word sending shocks to her... she couldn't handle it...

"Makoto... MAK... MAAAKO" - she moaned as her voice became more and more slurry and she purred more. Naegi then started going faster and faster and she started moaning louder, she then looked at him - "Makoto...Aww... I LOVE YOU" - she said surprising him... before they kissed ... He knew it... He also loved her. He then started going faster and faster - "Makoto... I'm almost Aww Cumming!" - she said as he himself felt close as well.

"Makoto!"- she then moaned as she came... and her tightness made him release himself. She could feel every drop filling her completely. Her body then gave in falling on top of him - "that felt amazing!" - she said as she rested on top of him... he then looked confused - "wow it's kind of strange hearing you talk like that" - he joked... Making her pout - "Only S ranks can see this side of me" - she said embarrassed... making Naegi giggle - "S ranks?"- he said joking making her pout - "you know what I meant" - she then smiled and both of them kissed one last time

...

...

After they finally got dressed and ready they both left... They walked out talking to each about life ... not noticing that Kaede was watching them... surprised... She had heard the moaning of Celes a couple minutes ago as was red with embarrassment when she saw who the two were - *Naegi-Senpai and Celes-senpai?!*- she thought shocked as she saw them leave... She knew about Naegi's relationship with Sayaka... and she couldn't believe Naegi was cheating on her - "I... can't tell Maizono-senpai... It would break her heart" - Kaede said heartfelt 

"What can't you tell me?"- asked Sayaka behind her surprising her - "Maizono-senpai?!" - she said surprised as she turned back and looked at her - "I... I..."- started stuttering Kaede as she saw Sayaka... She didn't want to tell her - "You know... is bad manners hiding stuff from your senpai" - said Sayaka a little mad

Kaede knew she couldn't keep it hiding anymore - "... I saw... Naegi-senpai... coming out of the music room... with... Celes-senpai" - she said nervously for how would Sayaka react - "and I before that... I heard a lot of moaning" - She finally ended... she was scared... was Maizono-senpai cry?... get angry?

"That's it?"- asked confused Sayaka thinking it was something more important. But leaving Kaede dumbfounded - "what do you mean that's it... they both ... they both" - she trailed off as she was blushing embarrassed. She couldn't finish the sentence before Sayaka interrupted her

"yeah... they had sex" - Sayaka said nonchalantly. Making Kaede blush embarrassed - "and you don't care?... Naegi is your boyfriend!" - Kaede exclaimed surprised... Making Sayaka blush, she liked being called Makoto's girlfriend - "Well actually we aren't dating" - she admitted, Surprising Kaede - "ohh... so is he dating Celes-senpai?" - she asked confused - "nope he isn't, basically I and Celes are in the same terms... So is Kyoko, Hina, Junko, Mukuro and even some girls from classroom 77" - she said smiling as she saw Kaede shocked

"That pig... playing with girls hearts like that" -said mad Kaede... making Sayaka giggle - "I guess it does sounds like that... but actually, we basically forced him into it" - she said laughing a little... confusing Kaede - "we all love him... but we are not selfish... and because he is nice and doesn't like hurting our feelings... well we basically made him into a harem main character" - she said...

Leaving Kaede dumbfounded

...

...

Maki (dressed as the Blood Witch) walked through a hallway before opening a door... She then entered and Saw Byakuya sitting on a chair...accompanied by his sister secretary who was serving him some tea - "so you are the Blood Witch?" - asked Byakuya (he can't see her face) as he drank his tea. Maki didn't answer - "not much of a talker I see... well it's better this way... I want you to kill someone" - he said, she wasn't surprised... Byakuya then gave her a folder and she opened it... inside was a picture of Naegi

"I want you to kill Makoto Naegi" - Byakuya said seriously... and while Maki was keeping her character... she couldn't understand - "why?" - she asked him, making Byakuya interested - "I have made a background check on you Togami Byakuya and met the target... why kill him" - Byakuya then smiled before drinking some tea - "I thought you didn't ask questions" - he declared... Maki still couldn't understand but nodded before leaving the room. After a solid 2 minutes, Byakuya drank again

"Is this ok Makoto?" - he asked to the air, and fro the shadows appeared Naegi dressed as the Jester - "this is perfect..."

...

...

The next day Maki went to school as always... She entered her classroom and noticed that everyone was there all talking to each other... In the last days, both Kaito and Shuichi became really close as friends... And Kaede... well Sayaka ... Kaede was still thinking about what Sayaka had said and was still blushing... Tenko was trying her best to be friends with Himiko. And everyone else was talking to each other. Maki sighed as she entered the loud classroom and Kaito saw her

"Hey! Good morning Maki-roll!"- he said shocking her... who then looked mad at him - "What?!"- She asked him with a glare. Making Shuichi nervous, yet Kaito didn't react - "Maki-roll... that's the new name I got for you" - Kaito said proudly raising his thumb and winking an eye. Maki looked at him with an uninterested face and sighed - "well don't call me that" - she said as she pulled out a book and started reading

"Kaito let's not bother her... she doesn't want to talk to us" - said Shuichi to Kaito, but Kaito then looked at him - "I can't do that Shuichi... after all can't you see she feels Isolated?"- He said loudly as he pointed at her... making her even madder - "If we leave her like that... she is going to end up weaker than she is right now"- this then flipped her switch as she glared at him

"what?" - she asked in a cold violent way scaring everyone... they could all feel her anger... everyone but Kaito who looked at her and smiled proudly - "you have to become friends with everyone or you'll end weaker than a snail... So let's be friends" - he said proudly... She then sighed again and looked menacingly at him - "Don't talk like we are friends... you don't know the first thing about me" - She said as she stood and started walking outside the room. She opened the door and walked to the hallway only to see Naegi. Who immediately smiled at her

"Hi, Maki!"- he said with a smile... but she didn't reply she only kept walking... Naegi then looked at her with sad eyes

...

...

Maki (dressed as the Blood Witch) Was going to the top of Hope's Peak. After she calmed down. She concentrated on her mission. Because all the students of Hope's Peak stayed in the same dormitories. She had heard both Kyoko and Junko say that Naegi had stayed in class making plans for the school trip (he is the class president) and this was the perfect time to kill him... She first hacked on the cameras of the 5th floor so they couldn't see her and then she climbed the outside till she got there.

She opened the door only to find Naegi sitting on the top of teachers desk table. Naegi was reading a folder on his hand - "wow you got here quicker than I thought" - Naegi said as he read the file. Maki looked suspicious at him... was he expecting her? - "Naegi Makoto... I came here to kill you" - she stated trying to scare him... yet it didn't work he looked at her and then smiled - "Maki you don't have to hide your face" - This then shocked her... How? Knowing there no longer was a point she then took off her hood revealing herself to him - "see? doesn't it feels better?" - he asked smiling

"Why do you care?... I'm going to kill you anyways" - She said glaring at him as she pulled a couple of knives... Naegi looked at her and smiled- "Then try" - Maki then got mad and dashed at him swinging her blades. Naegi then quickly dodged backward and kicked the table pushing it at her. Maki noticed this and jumped on top of the table and trying to slash him. He then dodged by wall jumping over her. Surprised she looked behind her seeing him flee outside the room... She quickly followed. She found him in the herbarium - "This place is better don't you think?" - asked Naegi smiling gently... making her angrier. She then dashed at him and started slashing her knives, but he was dodging flawlessly all her attacks without effort - "I don't understand Maki, why are you an assassin?" -He asked as he kept dodging. She then jumped back dropping her knives and pulling two guns - "Why do you care?" - she asked mad as she started shooting at him. Naegi saw this and started running at her... dodging all the bullets. She was shocked... how could he do that?... it was as he could see all the bullets trajectories. She jumped back trying to keep her distance and shot to his head.

Only for her bullet to be cut in half by Naegi, who was holding her knives - "I'm asking because you don't look proud of being one" - Naegi said as he kept cutting down the bullets - "I'm not an assassin because I want to!" - she exclaimed angrily... Why?... Why can't she kill him? - "then why you do it?" - he asked. Maki then looked angry at him - "Because If I don't... the orphanage will suffer!" - she exclaimed before looking shocked... why did she tell him that. Naegi then smiled proudly - "I see... Then lets both fights for what we want to protect" - He said as he prepared himself... and appeared in front of her... She looked shocked how did he move that distance in that little time. She then looked at his eyes... they looked cold and determined... determined to kill her. She felt afraid... Naegi then slashed sideways... and because of luck... she fell back the knife not hitting her. She was surprised this happened... She had worked as an assassin for over 10 years and this was the first time she felt like this.

Naegi was looking at her with cold eyes... so cold and deadly she could only see the reaper on her back - "Are you scared?" - he said. She didn't want to admit it but she was truly afraid. Naegi then rose her hand, and she closed her eyes afraid of what was going to happen next. Until she felt a gentle tap on her head. She then looked surprised at him... and he was smiling gently at her

"It's ok to feel afraid... that's why we have friends to back us up" - he said as he gently caressed her head... She then looked surprised at him... how? How could? - "How can you be so gentle with that dark strength?" - she asked, her face showing sadness... she felt jealous... Because of her fear, she had pushed people aside... but he... who was stronger than he could bring the love of everyone to him, He then smiled - "It's because my friends are here with me... They know me and have accepted me... that's why I can smile" - he explained, Maki then looked at the ground sad - "But... I don't have anybody like that" - she said sadly

"That's not true... I bet there is someone who wants to know you" - he said and a flashback of Kaito appeared on her mind - "and even if that's true... You can always depend on me... I'll be here to help you" - he said with a sincere smile, making her blush a little. Naegi then stood up - "well I better clean all of this or Jin is going to kill me" - he said as he looked around, before looking at her - "ah and don't worry about the Orphanage I already brought down the organization that made you an assassin and I'm taking care of all the money that they need... So now you can choose what you want to do... you are free" - he explained as he threw a card at her. She cached it while looking surprised at him... What? - "See ya later red riding hood" - he said as he left making her blush embarrassed. She then looked at the card and her eyes went wide... It was a Jester card... Now it all made sense

Makoto Naegi was the Black Jester

...

...

Maki walked into the classroom the next day. She had talked with Byakuya and he had explained to her how it all was a plan of Naegi's. She then asked him and he confirmed her that he was the Jester and everyone in the classroom 78 knew.

She opened the door to the classroom only to see Kaito on top of a table talking about when he goes to space... Kaito then looked at her and smiled - "Ohh good morning Maki-roll" - everyone looked nervous at her... remembering the day before... but were surprised when they saw her smiling softly - "good morning everyone"

...

...

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **So please review if you hated it... or liked it (I write blushing /./)**

 **And leave suggestions if you like**


	64. Chapter 63

**Welcome to the New Chapter**

 **I have nothing else to hide... I mean add (he said not suspicious at all)**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 63: Fateful encounter**

Angie was walking happily to the mall. The last couple of Days Atua had made her work hard. Making her paint and sculpture nonstop. But thanks to that she got a lot of money for it... and now was going shopping- "Angie-san!" - She heard, making her turn around. Both Himiko and Tenko - "Oh Himiko-San, Tenko-san to what I owe this pleasure?" - Angie said while smiling... You see Himiko and Angie had become friends... Yet Tenko... didn't like Angie- "well my magic told me you were going out so I wanted to come with you" - Said Himiko happy, Angie then smiled before looking at Tenko, curious - "and Tenko?'- Tenko looked mad at Angie (even though Angie didn't have any hate to her) - "I didn't come for you... I came to accompany Himiko" - she said proudly

"Not like I told you to come" - said Himiko a little annoyed. Funny surprising Tenko - "what!" - Tenko with her surprised face. Angie just laughed - "Well I'm thankful to Atua for letting us meet today"- Angie said while praying - "YAY Praise Atua!" - said Himiko excited.

After shopping ( In which Angie bought art supplies) They walked back to the school dormitory. While Tenko was silent (because Himiko didn't want to talk to her) Angie and Himiko were happily talking to each other - "So Angie... How you learn how to paint?... do you have magic as well?" - Asked curious Himiko. Angie then looked at her - "Actually I don't remember when I learned" - she started explaining, getting the attention of both girls - "When I was little, one day I felt a blackout, and when I woke up again I had made a whole painting" - she said happily, While Himiko looked shocked - "NYEH!? you finished a painting while asleep?"- said shocked. Yet Angie just shook her head - "No I didn't, Atua did" - she said surprising Himiko - "Atua?... but how?" - Angie just smiled (seriously is like she is always smiling) - "well whenever Atua is inspired he takes my body and paints or sculpts, I am only a bridge between this world and his realm" - she said in a praying position as she was thankful for Atua's guidance.

Himiko listened in awe as she explained how her art process worked. Himiko the blushed a little, She was having fun talking with Angie - "how do you think Atua looks?"- Asked Himiko a little embarrassed. Angie blushed a little like a girl in love - "Atua looks how your heart most desires... but for me... he looks exactly as the image of the first painting we did together" - she said while blushing. This got the attention of both girls - "He looked like a man with black clothing, brown hair and a white Tribal mask" - she explained. as she remembered with fondness - "when I first saw that paint... I knew that was the Atua in my heart" - she said. Neither Tenko nor Himiko could understand her point of view... but they both smiled either way - "and you Himiko and Tenko?" - Asked Angie... They both looked confused at her - "How does Atua, look to both of you?" - asked, Immediately earning a blush out of both of them. For Tenko Atua looked a lot like Himiko (not that she believed in him but...) - "Well... for me..." - started explaining Himiko as her face started getting red - "For... me... he looks... a lot... like... Naegi-senpai" - she finally said her face beet red, as Tenko looked in disbelief and heartbroken to hear this - "Why?" - accidentally let slip Tenko - "Well I imagined Atua as a hot guy... and he was the first one that got on my mind" - she explained as her face was still red. Angie only smiled - "well if your heart is true then Atua looks that way" - Himiko felt a little excited. They kept walking to the dormitory still talking... and while Tenko didn't like Angie that much, even she had to admit she was having fun, but

.BOOM!..

The three of them heard an explosion and they (and everyone around them) immediately looked at the source. When Angie looked, her heart skipped a beat... she couldn't believe it... How could he be there

In the sky... only lighted by the moon she saw it... It was a person doing a jump from a blowing building... his black jacket, Brown hair... and a white Mask... Angie looked surprised and for the first time wasn't smiling only shocked - "Atua?" - she asked but nobody heard her as a random person screamed - "It's the Jester!" - he screamed as everyone looked surprised

and the Jester disappeared in the night

Angie still couldn't believe it... he looked just like Atua

...

...

"Naegi! how could you let this happen?" - said mad Kyoko as she showed him a newspaper. In the front of it was a picture of the Jester (full costume) jumping from a blowing building - "wow I have to admit is a really good picture" - he said impressed, he then read down who took the picture - "ohh it was Mahiru... no wonder it looks so good" - Kyoko looked angry at him - "take it seriously... you could have been caught" - Naegi could hear her worried voice, he then smiled gently - "Sorry Kyoko... I must have worried you a lot... I just didn't expect that he would blow up the building" - he said gently, she then blushed - "ok... but next time be more careful" - she said as she blushed. Naegi then nodded

The door of the classroom then opened... getting everyone's attention. From it entered Shuichi, Kaede, Kaito, and Maki. Shuichi went directly to Kyoko - "did you read the news?" - Asked Shuichi. Kyoko then looked at him - "Yes I saw" - she said seriously

"They saw the Jester... Maybe this could be a clue on how to catch him" - he said excited, Kaede giggled when she saw him that excited. While they were talking Maki looked at Naegi, who was resting on the desk and he waved to her... She then blushed a little and looked away - "The Jester must be really stupid to get himself captured on a picture" - Said Maki a little proudly... but looked surprised when Naegi started laughing - "Yeah... I guess he must be really clumsy" - Naegi said, making Shuichi smile - "If he keeps doing mistakes like this... We will able to catch soon" - Shuichi said filled with hope. Kyoko smiled at her underclassman

"I even have a plan to catch him" - said Shuichi getting everyone's attention - "I came here to discuss with senpai if we could try it" - at that moment Naegi stood up, getting their attention - "well I'm hungry... I think I'll go to the cafeteria. Sayaka do you want to go with me?" - he asked her... Sayaka then looked surprised before she smiled - "sure" - She said as she also stood up... Looking at both of them Kaede then blushed - "are you ok Kaede?" - asked Kaito confused, startling her - "yeah! I'm ok!" - she said nervously confusing all of them, except Maki who looked suspicious at Naegi... why he left now?

"I'll accompany you as well" - said Maki surprising everyone. Maki then noticed that everyone was staring at her, and felt a little embarrassed - "I skipped breakfast... so I'm a little hungry" - she lied embarrassed, Naegi then looked at Sayaka (and vice versa) and they both laughed a little - "sure you can come" - he said as Maki got close and the three of them left the classroom. And as they left Shuichi started explaining his plan

They then walked to the cafeteria and the whole walk Maki head was filled with questions - "Actually Maizono-senpai... can I talk alone with Naegi-senpai?" - Maki asked her. Sayaka looked curious before she nodded smiling... But as she turned around (where nobody could see her face) she had an evil grin... Maki would be perfect for the Harem. Sayaka walked away with smile on her face

Naegi then looked curious at Maki - "so... what did you want to tell me?" - he asked. Maki then held her hair - "why did you leave before learning the plan?" - She asked confused, Naegi then smiled - "if I knew the plan it wouldn't be fair to Shuichi that worked so hard to try an catch me" - he explained... she then looked surprised and looked sad - "How can you do it?" - she asked him, Naegi then looked at her confused - "I don't understand, how can you be so happy?... I mean you kill people... and yet you are always smiling... you always bring people to you... how ... how can I be like you?" - she finally asked, her face showing all her accumulated sadness. Naegi then walked closed to her and pat her head

"Hey... it's ok to feel lost" - he said before stopping - "you know... I also hate killing" - he said surprising her, while smiling his eyes revealed a true sadness - "fighting, struggling, killing... I actually hate all of that... Yet by destiny itself I was chosen as the Jester" - he started explaining - "and because of it a lot of suffering followed... I have seen friends die, family die, betrayal and a lot more" - Maki was shocked the more she listened - "and I would be lying if I didn't tell you I thought on ending my own life multiple times...and yet... I'm still here" - he said sadly... as she felt his pain... he then smiled - "But... just like I told you before... the people around me helped me... They helped me stand... the helped me keep walking... and because of that I love them" - he said smiling... a smile that hit her right in the heart - "that why you don't have to rush it... take your time.. and connect to people... also you don't have to be like me, you are already perfect the way you are" - This brought a blush from her and her heart started beating really hard

"and also you are doing fine on your own" - he said confusing her... what did he meant, He then looked at her with a teasing smile - "I noticed how you look at Kaito" - he said teasing her... her whole face then turned red - "IT'S NO LIKE THAT!" - she screamed embarrassed.. Making him laugh - "I don't like him like that!... I Mean I don't know who I like!" - she said embarrassed and doubtful... making him curious - "so you do like someone... Who is it?" - he asked teasingly... Her face turned even redder (if that was possible) and she looked at him mad - "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" - she screamed startling Naegi she then turned around

"you dense bastard" - she whispered to herself

...

...

On another place

Junko and Mukuro decided to leave the classroom as well - "I'm so happy Naegi-kun is having fun" - said Junko innocently and happy. Mukuro was surprised Junko the despair addict had changed a lot. While still loving despair... she now enjoyed having friends... and especially Naegi-kun. He had shown her what true friendship (and even more XD) and she liked it a lot... changing from evil mastermind to a happy trickster

"Junko-sama, Mukuro-sama"- they heard behind them and they both turned and saw Tsumugi walking to them excited - "Ohh it's you Tsumugi-kun" - Tsumugi then walked to them she then looked at them awestruck. Confusing both of them - "I am such a fan of both of you" - she said excitedly... and they got even more confused... It was understandable that she would be a fan of Junko... but also Mukuro? Junko then kept her persona - "really? that great! which magazine you liked the most?" - Tsumugi then smiled... but it wasn't a kind smile, it was a dark and cold one - "I think you misunderstood me Junko-sama... I'm not a fan of the ultimate model... I'm fan of the Ultimate Despair" - Both Mukuro and Junko then looked shocked at her

Mukuro was shacking the face Tsumugi had... it was the same that Junko used to have... The face of despair. Almost like instinct, Mukuro looked at her sister, She was afraid that the despair would make her double down, but she was surprised when she saw Junko calm. Junko then smiled - "sorry Tsumugi but we don't do that anymore" - Junko said shocking Tsumugi - "what?" - Tsumugi asked not believing the word that was coming out of the model's mouth. Junko then blushed and smiled - "if I become like that Makoto would be mad at me" - both Tsumugi and Mukuro were surprised... but mostly Mukuro. Makoto had turned the Despair queen into a girl in love... She then smiled at her sister. She felt proud of her - "sorry Tsumugi... but even though we are not going to stop you... we are no longer the Ultimate Despair" - Junko finally said before turning around and leaving... Mukuro followed quickly

Tsumugi was shocked... she was angry... how could it be... her Despair Goddess... Stripped away of her love fo despair...but then she realized something and smiled - "I see... if I strip her away from her dear Makoto... then she will return... if he was no more the despair of it would wake her up again" - she said with her eyes filled with madness... She just had to kill him

...

...

while all this happened Shuichi was still explaining Kyoko his plan... Kyoko was impressed. After analyzing it she knew... if this plan went to completion, they would be able to capture Naegi... and while her detective side was itching to capture the Jester... her love for Naegi was still stronger

"With this, we'll have him trapped like a mouse" - Shuichi said... and those words brought a flashback to the cute detective

Flashback chapter 20

( "so what now?" - she asked him insinuating now that she knew his secret

"Isn't it obvious... we keep our game of cat and mouse" - He said smiling a lot, making her giggle - "you are rather confident of escaping" - he then looked at her with a cocky smile - "well Tom never caught Jerry" - she returned the cocky smile

"well let's play")

end of the flashback

She then smiled... surprising Shuichi... how could have she forgotten... Naegi wanted her to play along... after all, he wanted her to keep her pride as a detective. Only he would care more about somebody else being happy, that his own freedom... That's why he motivated Shuichi and why he left the room when he started explaining his plan... Because he wanted Shuichi to have a fair try... to use all his might, so if he fails he would notice his mistakes and try again... so he would still be motivated by continuing. But Mostly because he is confident he will escape

"Ok let's do it" - she said Making Shuichi smile... he was happy. Kaito then slapped his back - "Way to go Shuichi you managed to convince her" - Kaede then walked closer an smiled as well - "Thanks, guys" - Shuichi said a little happy and proud of himself... Kaito then felt a sharp pain, but concealed it - "hey I need to go to the bathroom" - Kaito said confusing them.

Kaito then ran to the bathroom and closed the door

*COUGH. COUGH. COUGH* (ok I don't know how to write cough sounds)

He was coughing on his hand -"Dammit... why now... why does this keep happening?" - he asked as he saw his hand with disgust and anger

It was covered in blood

...

...

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **First thing... yeah I know it returned at the type it was when we began where it was more of a chapter story instead of a seasonal story... but nope actually I...kinda...kinda...have a plan for this one. But first I have to introduce well the V3 characters to the world of UHA... so please be patient.**

 **Also I'm trying to create a multi-character arc where everyone (or some of them) are doing something**

 **Please review if you loved it... or if you hated it with all your soul**

 **And please... please leave suggestions... I miss them**


	65. Chapter 64

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Except:**

 **Mr. Haziq** **chapter 64 . Feb 18**

 **Oh yeah. What happened to Excalibur?**

 **Guest: Naegi, Naegi, Naegi. You need to comprehend the feelings of a Lady. Lol. Anyway great chapter. I hope Maki joins in the harem ;) My favorite of V3. She needs to be in harem. At least her from the V3 Cast. It looks like Angie and Himiko will be in the harem ;) Also Kaito's terminal illness is catching up with him. Poor guy. :( Can't wait till Makoto comes across Lilina. And the long awaited Naegi x Alice Lemon. :) and what DID happen to Excalibur? And Tsumugi I take it will be a central antagonist for a little while considering her despair induced state. I wanna see how she joins the harem. Looking forward to next chapter. This is a REALLY great story.**

 **\- Well Excalibur is in... so yeah there it is**

 **Guest** **chapter 64 . Feb 18**

 **I probably suggested this before, but I would still love to see a chapter with interactions between Naegi and Genocider. Doesn't need to be romantic, I just want to how the Ultimate Serial Killer and Assassin have a regular day together. I wanted it before, but now that Maki is in the story, I'd definitely like to see her reaction to the psychopath as well (**).**

Regardless, continue on with the great work!

 **\- Ok sure**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 64: Is three killers on a bench**

Maki woke up, she yawned as she stretched her arms. She then stood up and walked to her bath and undressed... before taking a quick bath. She then walked out the bath and dressed... but just as she was about to put on her pigtails when she had a flashback from the day before right after they got back to the class

Flashback

After Makoto, Maki, and Sayaka bought the food they returned to the classroom, where they saw everyone talking. Kaito had already returned from the bathroom (acting like everything was ok) Shuichi and Kaede were talking to each other and Kyoko looked like she was analyzing something. Naegi then walked to Kyoko smiling at her - "so how did the planning go?" - he asked her... getting her attention and making her smile proudly - "Well is a trap, not even the Jester can escape from" - she said as her eye turned blurry and gaze menacingly at him while smiling... Naegi's eyes turned red and blurry as well while smiling - "Well I'm excited to see how it will work out" - Shuichi, Kaito, and Kaede looked at them confused... but everyone from classroom 78 (and Maki) understood what was happening... They were challenging each other

"Makoto!" - jumped on his back Sayaka, breaking all the tension in the room - "I accompanied you to the cafeteria and yet you didn't even kiss me" - she pouted as she hugged the back of his neck... Seeing this everyone from classroom 78 sighed... while the ones from classroom 79 all blushed beat red... especially Maki and Kaede. Naegi blushed a little - "Sayaka not whi..." - But was interrupted when Sayaka planted her lips on his. Making him blush... Kaito and Shuichi looked away like it wasn't happening, While both Kaede and Maki were steaming. Sayaka then stopped kissing him and separated... a trail of saliva still connecting both of them

"Hey it's not fair" - they heard Hina say as she then walked where they were - "Hina?" - asked Naegi a little dumbfounded ... but without another second Hina planted her lips on Naegi as well... his eyes widening in surprise as she kissed him deeper than what Sayaka had done. Getting hit after hit... 1!..2!... 3!... Kaede was shocked, while Maki started getting madder. After the kiss, Hina looked at Naegi and noticed he was dumbfounded... Sayaka then looked at Hina -"30 hits in 10 seconds... impressive... you have been training" - Sayaka said to Hina like she was talking to a rival as Hina looked proudly - "Maybe I should also..."

"CAN YOU TWO STOP ALREADY?!"- exclaimed angry Maki surprising everyone... but especially herself... she blushed embarrassed. Sayaka then looked at her with a grin - "oh sorry... I guess we have been taking him all for ourselves... maybe you also want to kiss him" -she insinuated, Making her blush... before a dark aura surrounded her and her hair started floating - "you want to die" - she said as she glared at Sayaka... Sayaka wasn't scared of her and smiled

"Hey Maki-roll calm down... She is just joking" - said Kaito as he raised his thumb. Maki looked at him and calmed down, before holding her hair - "Is her fault for being mean" - she said blushing a little... Alice then was the one who noticed it... was... Was Maki in love... with both Kaito and Makoto?... Alice then also noticed something else - "Maki one of your pigtails is broken" -Alice said as she got close to Maki checking her hair. Maki then checked and noticed she was right

"Hey it's ok, you look cuter with your hair down" - Said Kaito... making her blush

end of a long flashback

...

...

Maki walked to her classroom and saw something weird. She noticed that everyone was talking with a girl... She looked younger than her, had short black hair, and was wearing another's school uniform... but what made Maki mad was how this new girl was talking with Kaito. Kaito then noticed Maki - "Ohh Hi Maki-roll" - He said waving his hand... she then blushed and covered her face - "come here and meet Komaru-chan" - He said... Maki felt a little jealous but walked there anyways

"Hi... I'm Maki Harukawa" - she presented herself doubly, looking suspiciously at the girl. The girl then smiled at her... a smile that Maki suspiciously knew - "Hi my name is Komaru Naegi" - Komaru presented herself, surprising Maki... she was Naegi's sister. Maki then quickly calmed her jealousy - "Good to meet you Komaru-chan... but Naegi-senpai isn't here" - Maki said a little confused... Komaru then blushed embarrassed - "I... accidentally came here because it was my brother classroom before" - she admitted embarrassed... Maki then giggled, before noticing that she was doing it... She was surprised... how could the Naegi family bring that side of hers so easily.

It was then that the door opened and Lillina came into the classroom... surprising Komaru - "Lillina?" - asked surprised, getting Lillina's attention - "Komaru-chan?" - everyone looked surprised as Komaru ran and jumped tackled Lillina - "It's been so long!" - Komaru said as she hugged tightly Lillina... at first Lillina was surprised but then smiled and hugged her back - "I missed you too Komaru-chan" - Komaru giggled happily and then looked at her - "Does Oni-chan knows you are here?" - She asked excitedly... Everyone then looked at Lillina surprised - "Lillina why didn't you told us that you knew Naegi-senpai?" - asked surprised Kaede. Kaede then laughed embarrassed

"I didn't know he was here" - said Lillina. Komaru looked surprised - "Wait you haven't seen Oni-chan yet?!" - she asked shocked and Lillina shook her head no - "Then we have to go now!" - She said pulling her but Lillina stopped her - "I can't right now" - she said making Komaru a little disappointed. But then got close - "but how about we surprise him later" - she said a little mischievously... Komaru then nodded excitedly. Lillina then looked at Maki and Kaito - "hey can you two please guide her to the classroom 78?" - she asked... Maki nodded while Kaito raised his thumb

Then the three of them left - *sorry Komaru but I can't see Makoto ... not yet... * - thought Lillina

...

...

Maki and Kaito guided Komaru to Naegi's new classroom - "wait! Toko!" - they heard Yasuhiro scream... then as they were going to open the door a bunch of blades got stuck on the door surprising them. When they entered they saw the whole classroom 78 jumping around and dodging - "Be careful!" - Screamed Naegi as he pushed the three of them to the ground making them dodge a couple of blades that Maki identified as scissors - "that was close" - Naegi said as they hid behind a desk - "Naegi-senpai what is happening?" - asked Kaito nervous as what was happening - "Well Genocide Jill is mad" - he said. Komaru looked surprised as the other two didn't know what they were talking about. Maki looked up and saw Toko, but she looked different, her long tongue was out and she was laughing maniacally - "what is happening to her?" - Maki asked and Naegi sighed

"well Toko has another personality inside of her" - he said surprising both Kaito and Maki - "this other personality of hers is a serial killer that goes by the name of genocide Jack or Jill"- Kaito and Maki looked shocked... they had heard before about Genocide Jack. He was a serial killer that hunts teenagers. But lately he had been working less and less - "Wait you take classes with a serial killer?" - asked surprised Kaito making Naegi laugh - "Well she is not as bad as you think" - Naegi said when a couple of scissor got stuck on the table. Making him shiver

"Stop running herbivore Makoto JAJAJAJAJAJA" - Naegi then sighed - "Toko can you stop Komaru came to visit you " - He said before Komaru got out - "Hi Jill" - she said smiling and Jill calmed down - "oh hi Komaru-chan" - she said calmly finally calming everyone from the classroom. Komaru walked and hugged Toko - "Komaru you know I'm not much of a hugger" - making Komaru giggle

"But you are not stopping me either" - she said happily. After Makoto's and Komaru's parents died bot Toko and Genocide Jill (surprise) helped Komaru in her pain and grief. And because of it, they became really good friends - "so why the sudden visit?" - Asked Naegi curious. Komaru then looked at him with a prideful smile - "I came here so you can take me shopping with Toko" - she said confusing him

"Huh?" - He asked confused before looking at her sister and then he sighed - "I already gave you a lot of money did you spent it all?" - he asked but she pouted - "of course not... but you should take your sister to the mall once in a while" - she said pouting... Naegi then sighed before smiling... - "ok I'll take you" - Komaru then smiled

"Thank you Oni-chan" - she said happily. Naegi then felt someone touching his shoulder - "Hey Naegi-senpai can me a Maki go with you?" - asked Kaito... confusing Naegi. Kaito then pulled Naegi close - "In actuality I want Maki-roll to open more to everyone and I think this could help" - he said smiling. Naegi looked at him and noticed there was no malice in it - "sure"- he said with a smile

"JAJAJAJA he totally acts like Leon" - said joking Jill before she noticed her mistake and covered her mouth. Everyone from classroom 78 then looked shocked at Naegi. And some of the girls even glared at Jill... Maki looked confused and looked at Naegi... she was surprised... he had a face of sadness. He then smiled sadly, before smiling - "No, Kaito its more honest than Leon" - he said joking... but even Maki could notice that he was basically forcing himself.

"Makoto... are you ok?"- Alice asked worriedly. But Naegi looked at her, smiling sadly - "Yes I am... it's better this way anyway" - he said confusing both Maki and Kaito

"well let's go"

...

...

They all got to the mall(Toko returned to herself) and immediately Komaru got excited - "Toko what should we do first? Should we eat or maybe try on some clothes?" - Komaru asked, yet Toko didn't look like she was liking it - "It's too noisy Komaru" - Komaru then pulled her - "come on Toko let's have fun" - She said... At the same time, Kaito left to get food. Leaving Maki and Naegi

"Hahaha I guess they left us" - Naegi said to Maki... who was thoughtful, Maki then looked directly at him - "who is Leon?"- she asked, Naegi looked at her - "Leon... used to be my best friend" - Maki looked at him curiously - "Used?... so is he...?"

"I don't know... But either way is better I don't meet him again"- He said surprising her - "He betrayed us, He lied to us, He hurt Sayaka and even killed one of our friends" - She was shocked the more she listened - "So we fought and I won... I don't know if he is dead... but if I find out he isn't... I'll kill him" - Maki felt a cold breeze of fear as she saw Naegi... the more he talked about Leon the more his eyes turned red and his blood-lust increased. He then noticed he was scaring her

"oh ... sorry" - he said a little nervous as he calmed down- "I think I went a little overboard" - She looked surprised at him. She was going to say something... she wanted to cheer him up... so she gathered her courage to talk, when Kaito finally returned, he was eating Karage - "Maki-roll you have to taste this... is delicious!"- he said eating. When he noticed she looked mad at him

"Learn to read the mood" - she said to him a little angry. Kaito was surprised, and didn't know why he was doing it, but quickly apologized. Because he was truly apologetic and he didn't know she forgave him - "ok but don't repeat it next time" - Kaito didn't understand but laughed either way. Komaru and Jill appeared next - "Oni-chan let's go eat" - she said excitedly as she started to pull him - "you know if you keep acting like that you will get tired easily" - she then pouted

"It's it so bad that I want to spend time with you?" - she said pouting. Naegi looked at her and sighed - "You are getting spoiled" - he joked, making her smile - "It's it so bad to get spoiled by my big bro?" - Naegi then sighed again

"Well let's go eat" - he said as they walked to the food court and ate... Naegi had it hard because every time a cute boy appeared Jill wanted to kill it so he had to hold her like a rabid dog. But after they ate Komaru noticed something - "Maki-san your blouse is torn" - Maki then looked confused and noticed that part of her blouse was indeed torn open - "Ohh it's not a big deal"- Maki said uninterested, and Komaru hit the table - "what do you mean Maki-San... That's a big deal... Makoto can I buy some clothes for her please?" - she asked with puppy eyes... and Naegi nodded. Maki started blushing - "I don't need it"- Naegi then smiled - "hey it's not bad to treat yourself... and I bet you'll look beautiful after" - he said with a innocent smile... while Komaru looked suspiciously (she knew he was dense... but how could he say all those Casanovas lines without noticing) Maki then blushed- "Let's go Maki-san"- Komaru said happy and started pulling her (so much pulling) And Jill soon followed -" Wow, I have never seen her acting like that" -Kaito said happily - "she always acts tough and strong. It's so strange to look at her being so cute" - Naegi nodded

*Well she is in love with you* - they both thought at the same time, Kaito then remembered Lillina...- "hey Naegi-senpai do you know Lillina?" - he asked... making Naegi confused - "Who is Lillina?" - he asked sincerely... he didn't remember someone by that name. Kaito looked surprised. The way both Komaru and Lillina acted they looked like they knew each other but Naegi really didn't know her - "are you sure I mean...Cough Cough"- Kaito then felt a sharp pain and started coughing

"Kaito are you ok?"- Naegi asked worriedly. And looked shocked how there was blood on his hand - "Kaito!"- Kaito then raised his other hand stopping him - "It's ok... don't worry" - Naegi looked at him - "What do you mean, you are coughing blood" - Kaito smiled and took out a napkin cleaning it - "It's really ok... so please... don't tell anybody... I don't want to worry them" - he said regaining his composure... Naegi looked with pain on his face. But nodded.

It didn't take long before Maki and Jill came back (Maki was carrying Komaru who was sleeping - "She fell asleep as she waited us to change" - Maki said with a smile... Naegi still wasn't sure about Kaito but decided to keep quiet for the while. So he carried Komaru and all of them went back to Hope's Peak (Makoto asked Sayaka if Komaru could stay to sleep there and Sayaka accepted)

...

...

Little Naegi (5 years) was afraid of going to school. He didn't tell his parents because he was embarrassed but there... he was being bullied. Naegi got to the kindergarten school and quickly dashed to the classroom... he was afraid of them, he finally saw the door of the classroom, when he felt a hard pull on his backpack making him fall back - "ugh" - complained Naegi as he fell. Then three boys (taller than him) looking down on him - "So trying to run?"- he said making Naegi shiver - "Please leave me alone"- the three kids then started kicking him, and Makoto started crying - "you know you can't go to the classroom without our permission, this is your punishment" - the leader said when he felt a hit on his head - "Ouch"- he said when he got his balance and looked back... a girl with red hair had just hit him with her backpack - "Stop hitting him or I'll call the teacher" - said the girl... the boys looked mad at her but then they left. The girl then helped Naegi up - "thank you" - Makoto said cleaning his tears, the girl looked mad at him - "you are a boy you should stand up for yourself" - she said a little mad - "sorry"- Makoto said sadly. The girl then raised her hand in friendship and had a bright smile on her

"well it doesn't matter... My name is Lillina Velvet... do you want to be friends?"

Naegi then woke up an looked at his hand

"Who... Who was she?

...

...

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **... I have nothing to add**

 **so please review if you liked it or if I made a mistake (it happens)**

 **And leave suggestions... please**


	66. Chapter 65

**Welcome to the new Chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Please enjoy:**

 **Ohh also... Lemon**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 65: Green breeze**

Little Naegi was sitting on the ground next to young Lillina. Lillina was helping him with his bruises and bandaging his wounds. Naegi was crying as she helped his wound - "Makoto you should stand up to them" - Lillina said as she looked worried at him, but he shook his head - "I don't want to hurt people" - he said and she looked at him sadly. Before she felt as dark aura... She then noticed his eyes looked blurry - "I say it... but I hate them... I Hate them... I HATE THEM" - Naegi kept repeating his little eyes turning blood red and filling with madness... Lillina felt afraid... but quickly hugged him - "It's ok Makoto... It's ok" - Naegi started calming as his tears started falling again... Lillina looked worried at him 

Naegi then woke up

...

Naegi yawned as he felt really tired. He hadn't been able to sleep for 3 full days... He was having a weird dream every night. And each one of them was about him as a kid... and another girl he didn't remember. But the weirdest part was that even though the dreams themselves weren't bad... he always woke scared and feeling eerie... like something bad was coming... He didn't know the feeling

"Makoto!"- he finally heard returning to reality. He looked up and saw Sayaka and Alice there- "Sorry I was distracted... what did you say?" - he asked a little embarrassed. Sayaka looked surprised at him... before returning to the conversation - "well I was asking if you had an Idea for the school festival next month"- she asked... Naegi looked confused - "I... I don't think I do"- he admitted trying to think of something, Sayaka then looked worried at him - "Makoto are you ok?" - she asked confusing him - "Yes I am... why are you asking? - Sayaka looked at him closely like she was inspecting him - "Because yesterday you said you already had an Idea for it" - Naegi looked surprised... was it true... he really didn't remember -" sorry I forgot" - he said laughing embarrassed... But Sayaka and Alice looked at each other... both worried, Sayaka was about to say something... when her cell phone rang... She then took it - "Hello... what?... right now?... ok I'll be there" - she said as she talked through the phone. After that she ended the call - "that was my manager... She told me today is my turn in the photo shoot" - Alice understood what she meant since the whole Idol group had been taking turns in their photo shoots for a magazine and Alice already went - "So I'll have to leave"- She then got close to Alice - "please take care of him"- She said before looking at Naegi, who was having a blank stare into the room, Alice looked at her and nodded, And Sayaka left the room leaving Alice and Naegi...

He looked like he was in deep thought - "Makoto" - she said getting his attention - "Oh sorry again did you... hey where is everyone?" - he asked confused as to why the classroom was empty. She sighed - "Everyone had things to do today... it was supposed to be you me and Sayaka. Makoto are you sure you are ok?" - she asked touching his forehead to see if he was sick - "yes I'm ok..." - he said making her a little mad

"Makoto what's wrong? tell me"- she ordered a little angry - "What do you mean... I'm..." - he was going to keep talking but noticed that she wasn't going to back down so he sighed - "ok... Lately, I haven't been able to sleep. I have been having this dream... and it makes it hard to sleep" - he finally admitted. Alice wanted to know what the dream was about but she didn't want to force him to tell her. But then she smiled

"Makoto let's go on a date" - She said...making him look at her surprised - "UH?"- he asked making her look shy - "well we haven't been spending time together since DespaiR and I want to be alone with you" - she said blushing shyly making him blush at how cute she was - "But... we have classes" - she then cried up a little - "didn't you say you loved me?" - she said... Makoto couldn't resist and kissed her. She loved it. After the kiss, he looked at her

"Ok let's go"

...

...

They both got dressed and walked out to the city. They were walking through the streets when Alice held into Naegi's arm making him blush - "Alice?"- he asked embarrassed making her smile - "Sorry it's just... I love you so much" - she said holding him tightly... Makoto's face then exploded red as he felt embarrassed and she giggled- "I... Love you too"

"Huh?"- she asked not hearing what he said - "I love you too" - He said his face flushed red... and her face went red as she heard those sweet words coming out of him. She then gathered her courage and hugged his neck looking directly into his Hazelnut eyes - "Makoto... can... you please kiss me?"- she asked embarrassed. Naegi looked at her - "... Alice... everyone is watching" - Naegi said embarrassed and she remembered where they were. She then looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at them... she quickly separated and blushed - "sorry!"- she said before he felt him holding her hand - "don't get too far" - he said smiling... making her smile as well

They kept walking until they stopped in a cafe. There Alice ordered a caramel crepe and Naegi a Cappuccino, but just as he was about to take it Alice took it off his hands - "you are not drinking coffee?" - she said confusing him - "you just told me you couldn't sleep and you are drinking coffee?" - she said a little mad. Naegi then giggled - "I'm sure the coffee it's not the reason I can't sleep" - he joked but then smiled - "But if you are really so worried I'll order something else"- he said as he then ordered some green tea.

They both ended enjoying their meals and walked out of the store. As they were walking Naegi then pulled her to an alleyway - "Makoto?" - she asked as he then pinned her to the wall... he looked at her seductively - "you did ask me to kiss you didn't you?" - he said making her blush. Naegi then got close and planted his lips on hers and she accepted him closing her eyes and they made out. She felt extremely hot

... But then she felt cold... they both did as it started raining

"what?" - he asked as they separated and the rain fell - "we have to get out of the rain" - he said running as fast as they could... only to end up in the... "mature" side of the city. The place was filled with motels they both blushed -"... well I... think we don't have a choice..." - he said his face fully red... she nodded embarrassed

...

...

They both entered the motel and rented a room and they both sat on the bed blushing - "so... we are here" - he said trying to not make eye contact, she then nodded before - "Achoo!- she sneezed. Naegi noticed she was shaking because of the cold, Naegi then stood up and walked to the closet where he found some bathrobes - "here" - he said giving one of them - "better take your clothes off before you get a cold" - hearing this Alice blushed... confusing him... before he understood what he said and his face turned red - "I mean... I... Sorry, I'll change in the bathroom" - he said quickly running to the bathroom with one of the bathrobes... She then giggled over how innocent he was... even after being with so many girls he still was like that

Naegi stopped in the bathroom and quickly started getting his breath back... after calming himself he started to undress and put the bathrobe on. After finally dressing he looked at the wall and was shocked... apparently, the wall to the bathroom was a one-way mirror... meaning Naegi could see her getting naked... He quickly covered his eyes but slowly temptation kicked in and he peeked through his hands... She was beautiful... her slim body, her green hair... all of it, he couldn't stop watching.

She finally ended dressing and he quickly returned to sense... as he walked out his face red of embarrassment - "You still embarrassed over that?... it was a simple mistake" - she said giggling... making him blush even more, They both sat again as their clothes were drying in the bathroom. They stayed in silence

"Thank you" - Naegi said making her look at him, he was smiling - "You spent the whole day with me... all to help me... Thanks" - he said sincerely... she then pouted - "Of course I did" - she said surprising him... before she let out a brilliant smile - "because I love you" - she said making him blush. He couldn't resist as he placed his hand on her cheek. She then looked at him and they both kissed... it was a kiss full of passion and lust. Alice then got on top of his lap and they kept making out they both then stopped - " Makoto you are poking me" - she said jokingly making him blush - "well it's because you are so sexy" - they both then kissed again. Naegi then moved the bathrobe and started kissing her neck... Alice never felt something like it... and she moaned hard. Making Naegi grin -"you like it?" - she then blushed and nodded. And he kept doing it. Naegi could feel how her bathrobe started to get wet

He then opened her bathrobe revealing her body, Naegi then started a trail of kisses until he got to her breast and she moaned more and more his name the closer he got - "Makoto aww!" - she moaned before she felt his fingers touching her pussy... she was surprised at first but then she moaned as he played with her body more and more - "Makoto... please" - she begged. Naegi then opened his robe revealing his manhood. She looked at it surprised and with her eyes full of lust - "it's so big" - she said as she held it with both her hands making him twitch... she was surprised... that was the same one that had claimed then virginity of so many girls and it was right on her hands... waiting to take hers too... Being truthful she had masturbated before to his name... but to be on the front of him it made her nervous. Makoto then touched her cheek, she looked at him - "we don't have to do it if you don't want to" - he said to her his eyes filled with compassion and gentleness

She couldn't resist and kissed him - "I want it... please" - she begged as she got in position to let it in. She slowly moved down letting his dick go inside. She flinched as she felt his dick invading her and then stopped just on her hymen, She looked at him and noticed he was liking it... she was tight. She then pushed the point of no return... it hurt so much she bit Makoto on his shoulder, Naegi resisted the pain as he knew it was nothing to what she had lost. After a minute or two she finally calmed and looked at him - "Sorry..."- She said embarrassed as she saw the bite mark on his shoulder. He just kissed her and smiled - "It's ok... do you feel better now?" - he asked her and she blushed before nodding they kissed again and while doing that Naegi grabbed her hips and started moving it. Making her moan as they kissed. Naegi kept a steady and slow rhythm as she bounced on him. They then both stopped kissing - "Faster...Aww... Faster Makoto" - she begged and Naegi complied as he started going faster and deeper, making her moan his name louder and louder- "Makoto... Makoto ... I'm... I'm cumming" - she said as she came hard, her pussy getting tighter... yet he held it. Naegi then looked at her lover as she started breathing heavy - "are you satisfied?" - he asked with a smile... it took a couple of seconds for her to catch her breath again but then she pouted - "No... I want you to finish inside of me" - She said pushing him into the bed and moving by herself. Makoto moaned a little while she moved making her happy. But then she felt his hands on her hips and he stood up making her fall to the bed. He went overdrive pounding as fast and hard as he could and she loved every second of it.

She could feel him he was close... but so was she - "Alice... I'm..." - he said trying to pull out but she held him with her legs - "No! I Want you all" - Naegi looked at her, he was lying on the bed holding the sheets and her beautiful green hair scattered all over the bed. She looked majestic. Naegi couldn't resist as he started going faster and faster - Makoto... Makoto... Makooottooo" - she finally moaned as she came for the first time... Naegi couldn't hold it anymore and came as well... Powerful streaks coming one after another filling her. She could feel his semen going inside of her and she loved it... she finally had sex with the man she loved. They both fell to the bed and looked at each other - "I love you Alice" - he said with his gentle eyes...those words... those words brought a warm flame on her chest. She loved him... she really loved him. Alice jumped to him and kissed him, He was a little surprised- "Makoto... I love you... I loved you ever since that day we met. You came to my world and changed me... I felt so alone with only Sora... and I'm happy I was able to meet you... I was happy I was able to feel in love with you" - she said before kissing him again. Makoto accepted her love and loved her back... She was really happy. 

...

...

Makoto was playing with Alice's hair as she was sleeping on the bed... they decided to stay over the night and she fell asleep. Makoto looked with love at her before looking a little gloom, he couldn't stop thinking about those dreams... - *Was that really me... then why?... why can't I remember?... and why?... since that first dream* - he thought as he saw himself in the mirror - "why is he staring back?"- he asked as he saw himself

It was him, but his eyes were bloody red, his face was covered in blood and it had an evil grin smiling at him

...

...

 **This is the end of the chapter**

 **It finally happened... I have been trying to add this since well Novoselic... but never had the perfect moment to add it. But now It was it...**

 **So that's it**

 **Please review if you hated it... or loved it**

 **and Leave suggestions... I think Next one is a suggestion one**


	67. UHA 66

Update

this chapter is not a chapter

my PC broke TT.TT so I can't update... right now I'm writting in my tablet... so for a while I won't be able to write im a while

but don't worry after I fix my PC (or in the worst case scenario I buy a new one) I'll returm to this story... I haven't finished it yet

so please wait I'll return shortly

thanks for reading


	68. Chapter 66

**Welcome to a new Chapter**

 **BABY I'm BACK**

 **New computer so I'm back**

 **I have nothing to add except:**

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I'm SO HAPPY**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 66: Real Feelings**

(the day after Naegi went out with Alice)

Maki woke up that day a little sad. For some reason, both Makoto and Kaito had been trying to stay away from her like they were trying to shun her and now she felt lonely... But she didn't waver. She knew that they both had their reasons for it, so she only had to wait... and... wait

She got to the classroom and the first thing she noticed was that Kaito wasn't there. She felt disappointed, but she kept strong, and greeted the others - "Hi Shuichi, Kaede" - they looked at her and greeted back. But then Shuichi looked a little worried - "Maki-san... are you ok?" - he asked her surprising and confusing her, Maki also noticed that Kaede looked worried as well - "Of course I am Shuichi... why are you asking?" - she asked a little curious - "well... well you are crying" - he said plainly surprising her. She then quickly cleaned her eyes only to notice that it was true - "Sorry I got something in my eye" - she lied, Shuichi and Kaede looked at each other before Kaede looked at her again - "are you sure... you know you can talk to us" - Said Kaede heartfelt. Maki felt happy that she said that... but she knew only someone like her could truly understand her... someone who had killed before. Seeing them trying to be nice to her... it made her feel... something she couldn't understand - "Yeah I know" - she lied again before she said goodbye and left

Her heart felt heavy and she didn't know why... she needed help... She then ran through the hallway. She needed his help she didn't know what to do. She couldn't understand these feelings. She then got to Naegi's classroom and with the hope of seeing him, she opened it... only to find it empty.

She couldn't hold it anymore... she just fell to the ground and started crying... she tried... she really tried to be normal... to be how Naegi told her... but she couldn't. She just cried in pain. "are you ok?"- she heard behind her. She looked behind her and saw Mukuro looking at her. Maki quickly cleaned her tears - "I'm Ok" - Mukuro then hugged her surprising Maki… who, as she felt the warmth and gentleness of Mukuro burst back into tears.

After half an hour Maki finally stopped. She then looked Mukuro with sad eyes but was thankful to her – "thank you"- Mukuro then smiled gently, and Maki was surprised. She had then same gently smile as Naegi. This only made her feel worse since now memories of Naegi came back – "Are you ok Maki?" -asked Mukuro confused over why she looked so sad – "Mukuro-senpai… can I … be honest with you?" – Maki asked a little sad and Mukuro nodded – "what… should I do?" – Maki asked confusing Mukuro – "what do you mean?"

"I don't know what to do anymore" – started explaining Maki as Mukuro listened – "before I came to Hope's peak I used to kill people… I didn't care about who I killed because… because I thought I always did it to protect the orphanage… but now… I don't know what to do" – she said finally releasing all the pain she was holding on. She didn't know why… maybe it was because Mukuro was a soldier or because they had both covered their hands in blood, but she felt at ease talking to her, just the same as when she talks to Naegi – "but after coming here and meeting everyone I feel… lost. Thanks to Naegi, I no longer have to fight anymore, but now… I no longer anything else… all I have been in my life was an assassin and without that… I'm nobody" – She said as Mukuro looked shocked at her – "and now… I have these feelings… That I can't understand…and… and" – she started sobbing as she could feel all her feelings and emotion finally coming out. Mukuro then hugged her so Maki could feel better. Surprised Maki directly at Mukuro as they separated

"It's ok to feel lost Maki. After all, we all feel that way on life" – she explained to Maki – "you know… I once lost my memories after an accident" – she said shocking Maki- "I to be truthful I was scared every day. Not knowing myself made me more afraid than anything in my life, more than wars, more than death, and the reason was that to me … I wasn't Mukuro" – she said as Maki listened closely – "all the people who had met Mukuro before knew me, and yet I couldn't remember their faces. To all of them, I was somebody I didn't know I was. So, I was scared, I feared the pressure all those people were placing on me… afraid to not remember who I was… Afraid to disappoint them yet… one person taught me otherwise… since the moment I saw him for the first time I noticed that he didn't have the same eyes as all of them. To him that version of me was as precious as the Mukuro I used to be. He didn't care who I was" – she then smiled at Maki – "because he trusted me to walk my own path… and for the first time after my memory loss, I finally saw a new path, not as Mukuro… but as myself"

"but I guess in the end it was almost the same since I recovered my memories" – she joked a little. Yet Maki disagreed. She had seen pictures and videos of the ultimate soldier before. And in all of them, she was a stoic coldhearted soldier… but seeing her know smiling and laughing she noticed something she had never seen before on her… a heart. Maki noticed the truth, while it was the truth that Mukuro had recovered her memories that part of her never disappeared, instead of returning to the path of the ultimate soldier… she kept walking her own path, one where she knew she could be happy. She finally understood what Naegi had said to her before

Flashback

"It's ok to feel afraid... that's why we have friends to back us up" - he said as he gently caressed her head... She then looked surprised at him... how? How could? - "How can you be so gentle with that dark strength?" - she asked, her face showing sadness... she felt jealous... Because of her fear, she had pushed people aside... but he... who was stronger than he could bring the love of everyone to him, He then smiled - "It's because my friends are here with me... They know me and have accepted me... that's why I can smile" - he explained, Maki then looked at the ground sad - "But... I don't have anybody like that" - she said sadly

"That's not true... I bet there is someone who wants to know you" - he said and a flashback of Kaito appeared on her mind - "and even if that's true... You can always depend on me... I'll be here to help you"

End of Flashback

She didn't have to hurry to find her new path, she could always take her time and slowly find it for herself. And if she couldn't do it for herself then she had people around her who could help her… She smiled a little at how foolish she felt. She had tried to keep people part and only talk to those who had been covered in blood, thinking only them could understand her. But, she was just afraid to disappoint the people she cared of, because in the end while its true she had spilled blood herself. It's a part of her

Maki then smiled, all her worries disappearing finally from her and looked to Mukuro – "Thank you" – she said hugging her… before she noticed that wasn't something she used to do normally and felt embarrassed. Yet Mukuro understood perfectly – "are you ok now?" – Maki nodded and stood up. She knew where she had to go – "thank you Mukuro-senpai" – she said before running off the room

"wow Naegi actually did a number on you" -Mukuro heard Junko say as she got closer, Mukuro then looked at her sister – "well, he did on all of us… It's thanks to him that all of us have grown this much, even you Junko" – she said, and Junko giggled – "yeah… I know, that's why we love him"

….

…

Naegi was walking through the city as he kept thinking. While it was truth that being with Alice the day before made him feel better. He still couldn't stop the feeling that there was something wrong. Day after Day he kept having those dreams, He then looked at the floor and sighed

"Maybe I'm overthinking it" – he said as he thought. Naegi then kept walking until he saw something that surprised him. On the other side of the street… was Lillina, who looked shocked at him. How could she make such a simple mistake as let herself being saw by Naegi – "wait… it's you" – Makoto said shocking Lillina even more. Out of fear Lillina started running the other way – "Wait! Lillina!" – Naegi said as he started running

*HUNNNNNNNNK*

Naegi quickly looked at where the sound was coming and saw a truck about to hit him. By pure instinct alone Naegi went on his assassin mode and parkour over the truck landing safely on the other side. After he landed he looked around searching for the girl… only to find out she had disappeared – "damn" – he started running around the city searching for her… but the more he thought of her face, the more a sharp pain started appearing

Quick, but painful flashbacks started appearing one after another. It was him and her, yet he felt something was missing, as he entered an alleyway he finally tumbled unconscious

Dream

"Makoto… please stop" – Said little Lillina as she hugged little Makoto who was holding a knife with blood… - "he had suffered enough… please stop" – she cried begging him. Makoto then dropped the knife and started crying – "I'm sorry" – he said as he cried loudly, Lillina holding him close - "It's ok Makoto… it's not your fault"

…..

….

Hours later Naegi was sitting on top of Hope's Peak, the moon bathing him in her light. After waking up and trying to understand that dream he decided to forget about it and keep searching for her, yet after hours and hours of searching, he couldn't find her… And now he was thinking about that dream… What the hell was it?

"I finally found you" – he heard behind him, Naegi then looked back and noticed Maki wearing her assassin costume – "I been looking for you for hours" – she said a little angry… Naegi smiled embarrassed - "sorry I been occupied" – he said before he looked a little sad – "are you ok?" – asked worried Maki

"don't worry… It's nothing" – Naegi said smiling at her – "so why were you looking for me?" – Maki then blushed and got closer – "Naegi-senpai… I…. I" – she said nervously as she confused Makoto. She then breathed out – "I want to join you in your Jester adventures… I want to be your disciple" – she stated surprising Makoto – "are… are you sure?" – Naegi said dumbfounded but noticed the resolution on her eyes, He then sighed and started laughing before smiling at her – "Ok Maki… I'll become your teacher" – Maki then smiled happily and bowed – "thanks teacher"

She also wanted to tell him that she loved him. But now knowing that she also had feelings for Kaito… she didn't say it… Only when her heart was fully on the right path she would confess to the person she loved

*Dangaronpa opening ringtone*

Naegi looked at his cellphone and noticed it was a message coming from Jin – "well, we are in luck. We have our first mission together… are you ready?" – he asked her, and she nodded – "then let's go, try to keep up" – he said jumping from the ceiling followed closely by Maki

…..

…

While this was happening in a storage unit, Tsumugi was grinning evilly as she looked at her prisoner – "well Kaito… are you having fun?" – she said with a face full of madness. Kaito on the other hand started coughing blood – "what… do you want?" – he asked trying to keep his cool

"oh, Kaito don't worry about it… I don't want anything from you… you are just the bait"

…

…

 **Well this is the end of the Chapter**

 **I'm happy I'm back to writing**

 **So please review to get better, because I feel a little rusty and I could get better for this story**

 **And leave suggestions if you like**

 **Thanks**


	69. Chapter 67

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add except:**

 **naruto78:great fic as always I continue to wait for more, ask you will you do more than fic with makoto? If you answer that if you're doing makoto crossing and other animes? Those are my questions. Thanks for reading. I will be waiting for the next chapter.**

 **And**

 **madara u:welcome mafb that glad you came back I thought this fic and will be unfinished thanks for coming back, please continue this great fic question what happened to the other harem girls are we going to see again? ¿Kaede will be part of the harem?. Will you do other fic with makoto if it is I hope to read them? Well those are all my questions I will be waiting for the next chapter .pd: you made me get excited with what happened next with kaito and makoto. bye bye**

 **To be truthful I want to (and probably will) create another story about Makoto as a bioweapon vampire (also Ghoul Hunter) …. (trust me it makes more sense after you read it) and actually one of the reasons I want to create it is because It helps emphasize characters that I normally don't use in this one.**

 **And to those who want Kaede in the harem… to be truthful I want to keep some pairings Kanon like Toko and Byakuya (one-sided), Peko and Fuyuhiko and Kaede and Shuichi… but maybe… and it's a big maybe I could pull a lemon Shuichi and Kaede  
**

 **Also, I'll probably won't mention Kaito in this one but… don't worry he is still ok**

…

…

 **Chapter 67: The Jester Vs the classroom 79**

Maki woke up feeling… well happy. It had been a least 3 days since she started working with Naegi in his job and because of it, for the first time in a while she felt she was finally doing something good… And while she still felt sad that Kaito had left (they received a letter from Kaito's mom that he went to visit them for a while) she felt happy that she finally understood her feelings.

She then walked to the bathroom and bathed herself, after that she dressed and walked to her classroom. As she got closer she found suspicious that she could hear someone ranting angrily. Curious and confused she opens the door and noticed that Shuichi looked mad getting everyone's

"how could he do this?" – he said angrily as he read a card. Maki (using her calm serious persona) asked Kaede what was happening – "I don't know… he said he received a letter from the prime minister and then he got angry" – she said a little worried – "Shuichi are you ok?" – asked Kaede to Shuichi, who (after noticing his reaction and how everyone was looking at him) took a deep breath and calmed himself - "sorry… I guess I overreacted" – he said trying to keep calm. Kaede then got curious about the card – "so what was that card?" – asked Kaede getting everyone's attention – "Well…. It's a card from the prime minister" – he said surprising everyone, but especially Kirumi who looked surprised at him – "He sent me this card to ask me for assistance" – he started explained – "assistance with what?" – Asked now Kirumi as she got closer to him… Shuichi then kept silence for a couple of seconds – "The Jester is hunting him"- everyone's eyes widened as they heard him but especially Maki and Kimura

"I don't understand… why would he hunt down the prime minister" – Shuichi said angry, sand and confused – "Up until now the Jester has kept his normal MO. He hunts criminals… but now I don't understand" – Shuichi said trying to think – "Unlike all his previous targets. The current prime minister is a good person. Ever since he rose to power he has worked hard to help everyone in the country…. So… I really can't understand"

Maki looked surprised. Shuichi was right. Aragaki Kijo, he has been the prime minister of the country for 2 years, and ever since he had risen to power, he had worked hard to enact new systems. He gave a home to the homeless, He ensured the liberty of expression and religion, He increased the security of the country etc. Yet now Naegi was trying to kill him? It made no sense

"Ok!"- said Shuichi as he stood up surprising everyone – "I'm going to talk with Kyoko-senpai… and then we are going to help him stop the Jester" – he said, his eyes fired up with determination – "let's go Kaede" – he looked at her… and Kaede smiled… He looked determined and excited, she then nodded, and both walked out the room

….

…

Naegi felt tired… once again he had that weird dream and once again he woke up with a cold sweat on his back… what did that dream mean? – "Makoto?"- asked Sayaka worried as she got Naegi's attention who looked at her – "are you ok?" – she asked, Naegi then smiled sadly – "yes I'm ok… it's just that I couldn't sleep well yesterday" – he said smiling. Sayaka, then touched his forehead, with her forehead. Naegi not knowing what was happening then blushed – "Sayaka?" – after she finished she looked even more confused – "well you don't have a fever at least… so what's the problem?" – she asked again… Naegi looked like he was finally going to tell her (getting the attention of everyone, who looked interested in the theme)… but then decided not to… he didn't want to worry her – "It's nothing"- he said with a smile… Yet that smile hurt Sayaka… did he not trust in her that much – "O…Ok" – she said a little sad

"Oni-chan you BAKA!" – they all heard as Komaru hit Naegi in the back of the head with a paper fan. Naegi looked shocked and then saw Komaru aiming her paper fan as it was a sword – "you now you shouldn't talk to your girlfriend like that!"- she said angrily making everyone's eyes widened in surprise…. Even Maizono… who (while accustomed to teasing other girls to join the harem) was not prepared to listen to those words and blushed intensely – "what do you mean girlfriend?!" – said shocked Asahina as she stood up from her seat, and looked at Naegi – "did you two started dating without telling us?!"- she asked as Naegi and Sayaka started panicking – "no… we are not dating" – she said embarrassed Sayaka as they both blushed – "what do you mean you are not dating… I saw you both doing…." – Komaru started but then noticed where she was taking the conversation and blushed – "doing… ecchi things" – she whispered and after hearing this everyone then calmed down –"ohh it was just that?" -accidentally let slip Alice which she noticed she had just said getting the attention of everyone especially Komaru – "What?!" – She said shocked – "Naegi was… also with you?"- as those words came out of her mouths… every single girl Naegi has been started blushing as well… and Komaru noticed it – "hey little bro I think you should run" – said Mondo to Naegi, who was confused before he felt a powerful bloodthirst… one to even shake him into fear – "Oni-chan!" – he heard as he turned to see Komaru who had a dark aura surrounding her, scaring him – "Komaru?" – he said nervous

"YOU PERVERTED BAKA!"

….

…..

"So Komaru… why did you come here?" – Naegi asked, a huge bump coming out of his head. Komaru who was still a little mad looked confused at her brother – "What do you mean? You told me we were going to eat outside together today... you even said it was important" – she said… Naegi looked confused before his eyes widened… he forgot… he had to hunt down the prime minister the next day… he was so distracted he forgot… he only sighed – "damn I forgot… sorry, Komaru" – she then sighed – "Something on your mind?" – Komaru asked confusing Naegi – "you only forget things when you have something hard on your mind… what happened?"- Alice knew what this was about… his dreams… Makoto then looked at his sister and even in her eyes, he could see the other him – "Komaru… was I always a good brother?" – he asked not really thinking too much, she looked startled at him before she actually gave it some thought – "well… I mean mostly, we have fought sometimes but you been a really good brother… even after the death of mom and dad you really take care of me and make sure I don't feel alone… why do you ask?" – she asked confused, Naegi thought for a second – "nothing it's just something on my mind" – Komaru and everyone else tried to bring out more information but

"KYOKO-SENPAI!… KYOKO-SENPAI!" – they heard from the hallway and saw Shuichi and Kaede entering the room – "KYOKO-SENPAI!... I… I"- he said trying to catch his breath, Kyoko then sighed and rose her hand – "Breath first" – she told him… after listening he quickly stopped and took a deep breath – "the Jester is going to kill the prime minister" – he said surprising everyone except Naegi and Chihiro, Kyoko then calmed herself – "So why did you wanted to talk with me?" – Kyoko asked on her detective persona, helping him calm down.

He pulled out the card - "the prime minister sent us this card asking for our help" – he said giving it to Kyoko who quickly read it – "I see they want us to the security since dad rejected helping him (with the excuse of having to leave to help in the Novoselic investigations of the death of the king)" – Shuichi then nodded, and Kyoko found something interesting on the card – "What is this part that mentions a surprise at 2?" – Shuichi just raised his shoulders. Kyoko sighed and looked at the clock on her cellphone – "well is already 1:59"- she said thinking, she then looked at Chihiro – "Chihiro-kun can you enter a major media network on your computer?" – Chihiro then nodded and did just that… after that, he connected it to the projector. They all looked how a major speech was starting with the prime minister

"Dear and proud people of Japan. Yesterday I received an ultimatum, a death threat" – he then pulled something out of his suit… Shocking everyone in class 78 especially Naegi, whose eyes widened. He pulled out the Jester card – "Yesterday this card from the Vigilante the Black Jester with the warning of my death tomorrow. I don't know why he is hunting for my head, maybe he believes that what I have done Is unjust and will bring harm to Japan… But I will not blame him. I will stand here and fight for what I believe is truly just. I will not cover in fear, I will show both The Jester and the proud country of Japan that I will stand fighting" – after his speech every single interviewer started talking at the same time trying to ask questions

While that was happening everyone in the classroom 78 were shocked over the speech – "I see… he wants to peg down the Jester as the public enemy of Japan" – Kyoko said analyzing the speech. Shuichi was surprised – "but… he is right, isn't he?" – he said nervously as everyone looked at him – "ever since he became prime minister everything has been going better" – everyone then looked with doubt to each other. It was then that Naegi stood – "you shouldn't believe everything just because of how it is going. If you truly want to know… then you have to go search it for yourself" – he said while Shuichi looked astonished. Kyoko then stood as well – "let's go Shuichi-kun… we are going to help him" – she said, and Shuichi looked at her

"do you believe in him?" – he asked, Kyoko just shook her head – "No… but standing still won't reveal the truth" – This got to Shuichi who was surprised by the determination his senpai's had. He then looked determined

"ok let's go"

…

…

Naegi and Komaru were riding his motorcycle through the city – "Uhm… Oni-chan?"- She asked as he held his chest to not fall – "why you said it was important to go eat today?" – she asked a little nervous to his answer – "Well… to be truthful… I don't know if I can pull this assassination" – he said as he felt Komaru hold him more tightly – "So… If I were to fail I…." – yet he stopped when he felt his sister hug him tightly.

"Please don't say that… Oni-chan you are the only person I have left… so please stop saying that…. I know you can no longer stop… but at least win" – she begged as tears were falling from her eyes into her helmet. Naegi then smiled a little – "yeah… you are right…After all, I did promise you to be there for you" – Komaru felt the warm caring side of Naegi as he said that and stopped crying"

They both got to the place they were going to eat. It was a ramen shop that Komaru loved to eat in. So Naegi parked the bike and they both went inside the place – "Oh if it isn't the Naegi children" – the owner said welcoming them – "good afternoon Mister Oshidan" – said Naegi as they both sat on the counter – "wow how big have both of you gotten… who would have believed you two are the same kids that visited me when little Makoto was entering Hope's Peak" – he said making conversation with them… Makoto then laughed a little while Komaru looked at her menu – "Hey Olivia, Chris come here a second!"- he called his children whom both came. It was a couple of 15- 16-year-old twins (one boy and one girl) and they both had red hair and green eyes (the girl had long hair) and wearing the uniform of the restaurant – "what is it dad?…. Naegi-kun?!" – said the girl as she was blushing and surprised – "ohh Hi Olivia, Chris" – Makoto said while Komaru said hi with her hand. Olivia then Blushed and ran away, surprising the Naegi brothers – "still shy as ever" – said Chris sighing – "hey man long time no see" – Chris said bumping knuckles with Makoto, Mr. Oshidan then left to make the ramen – "yeah, so…how is it going here" – Chris sighed – "you know same as always working, school, dating my boyfriend stuff like that" – Naegi laughed a little… after a couple of minutes of catching up, Olivia appeared with the orders – "da…dad told me…. To …. bring the orders…." – she said as she gave the brothers their plate, without a single thought Komaru started eating like a savage, and Naegi started as well – "wow! It's delicious" -Makoto said making Olivia smile – "you know you should just tell him you have a crush on him" – whispered Chris to Olivia. Her face then started getting more and more red – "HUH! It's nothing like that Chris!"- she screamed at her brother her face burning red. Makoto looked both confused and curious, While Komaru looked suspiciously at Olivia while still eating

"Another please!" – asked Komaru to Mr. Oshidan who raised his thumb in approval – "Umm Makoto?"- Asked Olivia to the luckster who was eating – "so… how is it … In Hope's Peak?" – Naegi smiled and finished swallowing his ramen – "actually it's been fun… I have met a lot of people thanks to it" – he said explaining. Chris then looked suspiciously at him as Naegi was drinking some tea with the ramen – "so Makoto, do you have a girlfriend?" – Naegi was so surprised he actually spit his tea, surprising everyone except Komaru – "well… I mean… technically I… don't" – he said nervously… this made Olivia a little happy… something her brother didn't let unnoticed

"hey, did you hear about the Jester tomorrow?" – asked Chris to the Naegi's who looked surprised – "do you think he will actually appear?" – Makoto smiled a little – "well after how the Prime minister just called him out I don't think he can afford not to appear" – he said. Chris then smiled proudly – "I and my boyfriend are going tomorrow… maybe you should invite Olivia and watch" – Chris said, making Olivia blush – "sorry but I can't, I have something to do tomorrow" – he said making Olivia sad – "but I owe you one Olivia" -he said making her excited and Chris laughed a little

….

….

Kyoko and Shuichi were walking through the hallway walking directly to the prime minister. They opened the doors to the office only to be received by the prime minister, the chief in command of the police and the admiral of the military – "Miss Kirigiri, Mister Saihara welcome to the meeting" – the prime minister Kijo said as they walked closer to him – "so what is the plan so far?" – asked Kyoko making the chief of police angry but the prime minister stopped him- "I will stay here just like I promised" – he said then followed showing in a map of the city by the chief in command – "don't worry Mr. Prime Minister, we have the permits signed directly by the emperor and now we have all the police protecting a radius of 2 kilometers around the area, and we have over 7 positioned, Here, here, here, here, here, here and here" – He said pointing in the map the areas where the Snipers were going to be – "we also have 5 military helicopters who will be surrounding the area prepared to shoot him down.

"He will still be able to cross if it's this plan" – said Kyoko with confidence, surprising the both of them – "There are too many weaknesses in the plan" – she said looking at the map – "first we have to also calculate all the civilians who will both wonder and stay to watch him, since the Prime Minister told everyone about tomorrow. Also, we must establish a system of communication with all the snipers. Since is probably that they will be taken down, meaning we need replacements for all of them in case one of the disappears" – Kyoko then started explaining all the weaknesses in their plans

"that's all" – everyone there then looked at her surprised, she had increased the security up to 70% in less than a minute – "ok everyone makes sure to get ready" – said the prime minister and both the Chief in command left to prepare – "thank you miss Kirigiri for your contribu…"

"Why Is the Jester Hunting you?'- asked Kyoko to the prime minister surprising both him and Shuichi – "what do you mean… I already said I don't know" – Kyoko then looked directly into his eyes who looked nervous – "you know I have worked with a lot of people to stop them from being hunted by him… and they all have the same eyes you have when I asked them that question" – she said before walking out of the room. Shuichi looked nervous and quickly bowed to the prime minister before leaving the room

"Damn… that bitch is unto me" – Kijo said angry as he held his hands, but then he smirked – "no worries, after this whole Jester situation, I just have to make her disappear"

…

…..

"So that's the reason" – Maki said as she was getting dressed for the attack. Naegi, Maki, Mukuro, Izuru and even Peko, Mondo and Sakura were getting prepared for this attack to the prime minister – "of course… You know I don't do this without a reason. After they all got dressed in their costumes Naegi looked at them – "well… are you all ready for the party?" – he asked, and everyone nodded

"well lets party"

….

….

The night of the assassination, Around the national Diet building was surrounded by a huge police blockade and around the building and after that over 500 hundred civilians who went to see the moment. The skies were filled with helicopters, both military ones as also there were newspaper and media ones. On the floor then all started talking and looking at their clocks

"Is he really coming…. Why is he taking so long… maybe he chickened out?

In the dark top of a building, the Jester was walking

"Greenie… Now"

Chihiro then started. All the alarms around the city started playing a song (Persona 5 Dancing Star Night – GROOVY) and multiple fireworks were shot up with flashy lights everyone then started looking around when all their cell phones, TVs, and computers were hijacked and started playing a video. It had a Picture of the Jester's Logo

"Prime Minister Aragaki Kijo the symbol of hope leader of millions" – said a robotic voice as more and more people started listening to the recording – "Yet he is only one of this" – and then the screen showed a list

A hero

A leader

A liar

After a couple of seconds, the video continued – "to those who chose either A or B… well X you are wrong… Aragaki Kijo has never created a single decree in his government… since he is not even the real Prime minister" – everyone gasped surprised – "Once in power he used his resources poorly and almost destroyed the country… so in order to save it, The emperor chose someone to do the work while Kijo was the face of the Government… and the one they Chose was…

KIRUMI TOJO"

Right then the picture changed to of one where the emperor was talking with both Kirumi and Kijo – "Accepting this job thanks to her pride as a maid she created and developed all the Laws, decrees and everything that made Japan better, while Kijo kept all the praise and prestige" – Then the video Showed 3 pictures… one of Kirumi in the office, one of Kirumi on the parliamentary and one of Kirumi hiding in the shadows as Kijo did a speech – "but just because you are falsely praised is not a reason to hunt you down… the reason is the abuse of power you have been showing… warning to all who have children close their eyes right now" – the pictures then started showing people getting tortured, people getting killed and woman getting raped and in all of those pictures was Kijo. Everyone then looked disgusted and some people even threw up – "with your power you created a world where you were the king… a world where everyone who didn't praise you, deserved to be killed…. And for that… you will die"

The video then ended and after a couple of seconds of silence, everyone went in an uproar – "what does this mean…. We want answers!" – everyone started screaming while the police were stopping the raids

"Hey, look up there" -screamed a guy pointing to a building and immediately all the helicopters lighted up the building where The Jester was Standing. The Jester had a half white mask covering his eyes, a jacket, red gloves, black top, and pants, Boots and a top hat

"it's the Jester!"- they screamed in awe. The chief in command then used his walkie-talkie - "he is here… what are you waiting?" – he asked one of the snipers – "but... Sir… he is just… dancing" – he said confused as the Jester was dancing to the song that was around the city. The Jester then walked to the border of the building and let himself fall

"AHHHHHHHHH!' – screamed a woman in horror. But mid fall…. The Jester raised his arm, and a swinging red blur grabbed him and help him land in another building. After landing the both started running away. Shocking everyone – "Shoot at them" – The chief ordered, and the snipers started shooting as both Makoto and Maki kept running – "we have a sho…AAHH" – one of the snipers heard as another one screamed. And one after other snipers started falling one after another. The military helicopter then lighted the places were the Snipers were. Showing Jesters of all the color of the rainbow on each of the places – "Sir… we have accomplices" – The chief then punched his car.

Naegi seeing the disorder jumped down to the civilians, swinging on his cable until he landed on the floor, surprising everyone – "everyone surround him!" – screamed the chief, all the police then started pushing away the civilians finally surrounding him – "we got you, Jester" – Naegi then smirked as he saw Chris and Olivia in the crew and raised his hand – "Tonight the circus night will bring you a show of colors" – he screamed confusing them but then all the Jesters landed around him and threw smoke bombs of different colors to where Naegi was covering them and hiding them. Then thanks to the light and the colored smoke it created a colorful light show

"Wow" – said a little kid who was watching his TV at home. - "what are you waiting to capture him" – the chief screamed, and all the police tried their best to find him… only to see he had already disappeared the same time as all his accomplice

…..

…..

Naegi and Maki were the only ones who entered the building. They were knocking down every single guard and policeman that they saw on the way. Until they got the office of the Prime Minister – "ready?" – he asked her and she nodded, they both then pulled out a gun and entered aiming at both Kyoko and Shuichi, who were aiming at them – "so the two famous detectives decided to work against us" – said Naegi… Making the Prime minister laugh – "do you truly believe those simple picture lies would work… nobody would believe anything of that" – he said with confidence, making Naegi grin

"well I actually think I do" – he said as the four of them then pointed their guns at him- "what is the meaning of this?" – Naegi then took off his mask and Maki her hood – "sorry but we don't shoot friends" – he said as the four of them shot at him at the same time

…

….

Day Before

Kyoko and Shuichi were walking outside the office of the Prime minister- "Kyoko- senpai you shouldn't talk to the prime minister" – he said nervously over how she acted in front of the prime minister – "Shuichi-kun… Naegi is the Jester" – she told him while still walking, surprising Shuichi – "what? you are joking right?" – He then looked at her face and noticed that she wasn't lying – "Wait… If that's true why haven't you stopped him then?" – he said his face showing the disappointment and sadness over this truth, Kyoko then gave a sad smile

"You know there is not anything more interesting for a detective that to find an unsolvable case… It brings the best of us and shows our potential… but the reality we all always forget is… that not every criminal can be stopped. Some of them have enough power to erase their crimes and eliminate the detectives that hunt them" – she said hitting a button on a small media player – "Damn… that bitch is unto me" – Shuichi looked surprised over the fact that it was the Prime minister's voice – "no worries, after this whole Jester situation, I just have to make her disappear" – Shuichi couldn't believe it the prime minister was indeed guilty

"I and even Naegi-kun hate it as much as you but we know that sometimes the only solution to keep order is death"

…

….

The day after the death of the minister

"Wow it's so great there's peace again" – said Shuichi as he stretched. Right now, Naegi, Maki, Kyoko and he were sitting in the cafeteria. After the discovered death, people tried to riot, but thanks to smart thinking great speech of Kirumi it was easily calmed down, now her taking the title of prime minister of Japan. And after the declaration of many witness and victims of Kijo. The Jester was absolved of his crimes… nobody knows why It was an order of the emperor

"So, in the end, it's true… you two are assassins" – Shuichi said looking at Maki and Makoto, both drinking their respective beverage – "yeah…." – they both said unanimously, making him sigh – "and it's there any way for me to stop you?"

"NOPE"

…..

….

"Ohh such wasted opportunity for despair" – said Tsumugi a little disappointed as she grabbed a whip – "but well what can I say… isn't that right KAITO!?" – she then whipped a chained Kaito on the back, making him scream in pain she then got close – "but don't worry I promise soon we'll have fun with Hope's Peak soon my cute pet Kaito" – she said before kissing the weak Kaito

….

…..

 **Well, this is the end of the Chapter…. I don't know what else to say so**

 **Please review If you liked it… or not**

 **Also, leave suggestions  
**

 **Finally, if you could, please tell me what you think of the logo… I'm planning not to change it anymore but if you don't like it I can see if I will make another**


	70. Chapter 68

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add  
**

 **Except:**

 **(From BIHP)**

 **Gagagagirl1100 chapter 1 . 5h ago**

 **Chappy well written, for a start that is. I look forward for more.**

 **Say, can you update The ultimate assassin now?**

 **I know you think that I am being pushy or annoying, but I freaking love that story.**

 **Sure**

 **And**

 **Gagagagirl1100 chapter 1 . 5h ago**

 **Oh, and can you put an Public execution scene in there.**

 **I am a fervent fanatic of graphic violence and since there is gore here, I kinda want to read about one of those.**

 **Sure**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Chapter 68: Reach to the stars**

Kaito woke up in the storage dungeon. He could feel the blood falling from his mouth- "Cough, Cough" – he started coughing blood again – "damn… I don't have a lot of time… and I still have to go to space" – he said weakened. He then heard the door of the storage unit opening, and a girl with green hair and a storage unit uniform opened – "O my god what is this!?" – she said horrified as she looked at the room full of torture gear – "Are you ok?" – She then said getting close to Kaito - "No…. I'm not… this crazy girl tied me up… please help me" – he begged the stranger, whom stood up and grin

"You think I'm crazy?" – she said surprising Kaito who looked up… and felt afraid…. The strange girl was grinning – "Tsumugi!?" – Kaito said afraid, making her grin even more – "You NOTICED!" – she said in a childish persona before holding his face – "But you know… It really hurt my feelings when you called me CRAZY!" – she said slapping his face. She then stood up – "and… I… Don't… like …. Feeling …. Bad" – she said as she started kicking him. And Kaito stood there receiving every blow and coughing blood – "ohh I have a lot of fun with you Kaito-san… but soon we are going to have a party!" – she said excited – "and I will bring Junko-sama as a spectator"

….

….

Maki felt great…. Helping Naegi with his job for the Jester felt very rewarding…. While yeah it was true they were killing people… They had discovered that crime started reducing in the city and people started feeling safer. She went to visit Naegi… only to:

"God Damn it" -Naegi said while holding his head annoyed, confusing her – "hey it's ok" – said Sayaka as she petted his head They were both looking at the screen of Chihiro's computer with Byakuya, Alice, Shuichi, and Kyoko… but seeing Naegi like this confused Maki. Sayaka then noticed the confused face on Maki – "what happened?" – Sayaka laughed a little embarrassed – "well now that everyone knows about the Jester being real the internet is in chaos over him" – Sayaka said Maki then started reading the search. And was shocked… There was everything… people fighting over if the Jester was a hero or not. People declaring the Jester as a terrorist, to even newsletters about a new religion that came from the Jester. There were videos of people trying to imitate him... Theories of the Jester being either Jack the Ripper or a demon that comes to kill impure souls… The Jester had become a worldwide sensation

"I shouldn't have shown myself"- Naegi said regretfully as he felt disappointed in himself – "centuries of secrecy, all destroyed by me" – he said ashamed as a sad aura surrounded him – "hey it's ok" – Sayaka consoled him… Maki then sighed

"but… isn't this better?" – Maki asked getting everyone's attention – "now that people know that you are really the crime has gone down" – She said. Making everyone look at her seriously – "But they aren't doing it out of free will" – Naegi said raising his head from the table… Maki looked confused – "yes while it is true that having a personification of punishment like the Jester in this example helps create peace… it doesn't forever. People will follow the rule out of fear… but while small criminal will probably follow the rules… It will only make those that rebel more extreme" – Naegi explained. Maki then noticed that he was right… Before the Prime minister, they were hunting government officials that kill in secrecy, while now they were hunting Open terrorists, Mob bosses and even more bloody and chaotic psychopaths causing more and more chaos

"That's the reason the Jester Doesn't Identify himself as a hero…. We don't try to bring order to this chaotic world… be are Murderers, killers just like them… we just chose them as out target" – Makoto finally ended, surprising Maki… She felt bad… she thought that because they hunted criminals they were heroes of the people. But he was right…The people they were killing weren't monsters… they were humans with families and friends… She felt bad, and Naegi sighed – "well it's not like we can do anything anymore" – he said finally giving up, he then noticed that Maki started tearing up, so he petted her head – "sorry I made you feel this way" – he said with compassion. Everyone then smiled gently

"Chihiro, Byakuya can you two find a way to blow this over?"- asked Kyoko to them. Byakuya then started thinking- "well while is possible to make this issue disappear for the main media, but with the connections like the internet, it will be almost impossible… and even if we managed it would take a long time… longer than our lifespans" – Chihiro nodded as well – "well there's nothing we can do right now" - Naegi repeated. Lately, he had learned to just accept the things he couldn't control… The dreams, the fact that the Jester was now famous… He sighed. Everyone else then just watched how the two assassins looked depressed at the same time. Alice and Sayaka then looked at each other and they both sighed – "You know maybe it's time you two take some days off" – Sayaka said, before she took advantage and held Naegi's arm surprising him – "Let's go on a date Makoto" – she said making Naegi blush and making Kyoko, Alice and even Maki a little jealous - "But Sayaka…" – He said a little embarrassed making her pout – "You have to rest… and… we haven't spent any time together in a while" – She pouted even more…Makoto then just sighed - "ok Sure" – he finally said making her smile she then hugged him closely – "Yay! I love you so much" – she said heartfelt and excited… making Naegi face flushed red. This made the other girls in there jealous… and even made Kyoko sigh. Sayaka noticed this and looked teasingly at Kyoko – "don't worry miss detective, you'll have your turn as well" – Kyoko listened to this and blushed – "please don't make fun of me Sayaka" – she said trying to sound serious but because of her red face nobody believed her

"Well let's go!"- Sayaka said as she pulled Makoto out of the room, surprising him. Maki then looked at them a little jealous and then looked at Alice – "Are Maizono-senpai and Naegi-senpai dating?" – Maki asked trying to not sound jealous, Alice then looked at her – "not really" – she said confusing Maki – "they well..." – She then blushed when she remembered her time with Makoto… confusing Maki even more- "they are just really close" – she lied… but Maki looked at her suspiciously. She was going to say something when Mukuro entered the room – "Finally Maki I been searching for you for a while" – she said getting her attention – "Me? Why?" – she asked confused. But then Mukuro smiled – "Well I thought we could spend some time together" – She said… Maki smiled a lot… ever since that day that she helped her, she had seen Mukuro as a role model and wanted to spend more time with her – "Ok" – She said excited. Alice then smiled… both were taking it easy. Maki then followed Mukuro

….

…..

Sayaka felt happy, after a long time she finally had some alone time with Naegi… He has been lately rejected spending time with people and alienating himself. So, she hadn't spent any time with her… but also felt in need of him

They were in the middle of the city. They both went first to their rooms and changed clothes. He was wearing a red hoodie, jeans and some black sneakers, on the other hand, Sayaka was wearing a sky-blue hoodie, a white skirt, and white and blue stripes long socks and white sneaker. She was holding his arm closely, smiling like a girl in love – "Are you sure you should be holding me like this? You are a famous idol… people will be suspicious" – he said blushing. Making her giggle and hold him closer

"I don't mind… I want everyone to know that I love you" – She said, making him blush… but after a couple of seconds, he smiled tenderly… He felt happy to see her happy – "You look so cute when you smile" – she blushed a little and smiled at him.

"I feel like this every time we are together" – she said. She then holds him close – "Because I Love you" – He looked straight into her eyes and smiled – "I love you too Sayaka" – her face turned red before he got close to her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and they both kissed

After the kiss, they both decided to go eat lunch in a café. They were walking through the main street when they both heard something that caught their attention

"Repent your sins to the Lord of Death with the Jester's face… Save your immortal souls by doing good deeds and killing those who had been sinful. Join us today as we show our god that we are followers" – a man said as he was holding some pamphlets – "We are a dirty race and we have to be purified" – Sayaka then looked at Makoto, who looked annoyed and even a little mad. She looked a little sad – "Makoto, it's ok" – she said trying to console him he then sighed – "I know… I shouldn't feel bad… but it makes me so angry" – he said annoyed and disappointed

"Makoto… You did nothing wrong!" – she said looking mad – "You did what you had to… so stop blaming yourself" – she said scolding him. Makoto looked surprised at her, before smiling gently – "Yeah you are right… sorry" – he said apologetic, she then blushed and smiled a little – "Just make sure to remember how great you are… because to me you are the most important person in the world" - Naegi then smiled gently

*Danganronpa opening ringtone*

Naegi heard his cellphone ringing breaking the moment… eh then hold it and looked at Maizono – "it's ok you can take it" – she said smiling… Naegi then nodded and took it – "Hello? WHAT?! Are you sure?!" – he said almost screaming surprising Sayaka – "Ok I'll be there" – He said before ending the call… Sayaka then looked at Makoto waiting for answers – "Maki and Junko were kidnapped… we have to go"

…..

…..

Mukuro, Junko, and Maki were walking through the city. Maki and Mukuro looked nervous while Junko looked annoyed – "Why are we here?" – asked Junko a little annoyed, Mukuro then looked at her sister - "well we should spend more time together" – Mukuro said… trying to sound like Naegi – "ok… but why are we in this part of the city?" – Junko said showing that they were in the museum… Mukuro blushed – "well I actually don't know how to hang out with girls" – Junko sighed as Maki giggled a little – "Ok let's go" – Said Junko surprising both, Junko looked at them

"what… Is clear I'm the only one who knows how to do this… so today we are doing follow the leader" – she said proudly, as the two looked at her nervously – "Maybe if I do good deeds Makoto could give me a reward" – she whispered with a perverted smile. Maki didn't listen but Mukuro did… making her blush a little thinking about Makoto

"are you sure Junko?" – asked Mukuro as she felt embarrassed over what she was wearing a black dress… she felt really embarrassed – "Yes I'm sure… you look great in that dress, isn't that right Maki-chan?" – asked Junko. And Maki nodded before she felt a bloodthirst, Maki then looked at Junko – "Now it's your turn"- She said scaring Maki – "Wait… Junko-senpai!"

After a couple of minutes, Maki was also wearing a dress… it was a red and black dress – "wow Maki you look beautiful" – said Mukuro – "Of course she does… I'm the ultimate Fashionista, so I know about clothes" – She said Maki then looked at herself in the mirror… Was that really her?... She looked gorgeous…She then wondered how would Kaito or Makoto think about her right now

*Fantasy*

You look beautiful my princess"- said Kaito dressed as a whited costumed prince as he holds her close in the balcony of the castle, the moonlight shining brightly – "I love you Maki-roll" – he said making her blush. It was then that Kaito pushed her away and pulled his sword, blocking 3 knives – "Who dares try to hurt the princess?"- Kaito said protecting her on his back

"her one true love" – they heard behind them. They both looked back and on the railing of the balcony was standing the Black Jester, He then bowed – "Good morning my prince… I came to steal from you the most beautiful jewel" – he then got down from the rail and kissed her hand – "Princess Maki… I came to steal you from the prince" – he said making her blush – "Unhand her you thief" – Kaito said, this made the Jester grin. He then pulled Maki near and stole a kiss from her leaving Kaito dumbfounded and Maki blushed – "I Love you Maki-chan…. Maki-chan…"

*end of Fantasy*

"Maki-Chan!" – Said Mukuro finally breaking her fantasy – "Uh?" -she finally said returning to reality. She looked at Mukuro who looked confused – "what happened there? You were out for like a second" – She said confused… then just remembering that scene with both of the boys Maki started blushing – "It was nothing!" – she squealed embarrassed confusing Mukuro even more… but Junko looked at her teasingly. Junko then tapped at her sister – "Mukuro could you try all of this?" – she said giving her a bunch of clothes – "what?" – Junko the did a puppy face. Mukuro then looked at her sister and sighed – "ok… but we haven't stopped talking" - she said pointing at Maki. After she entered the dressing booth, Junko looked teasingly at Maki – "Who was it?"- she asked surprising and making Maki blush – "what…I don't know what you mean?" – she tried to lie. But Junko could see through her lie

"Come on… you are like Mukuro's little sister… which means you are my little sister" – she said in her childish persona… Maki looked at Junko – "well…. The truth is…" – and she told Junko her fantasy… who was listening ecstatically. After she finished Junko was looking at her teasingly

"So… do you want the prince or the sexy thief" – Junko knew the thief was Naegi… but seeing how he could naturally attract girls she didn't mind having also Maki on the group… it meant someone else to tease. Listening this Maki's face turned red - "what do you mean Junko nee-chan" – She then noticed what she just said…. While Maki was embarrassed Junko was ecstatic – "you called me your sister!" – she said gladly.

"Well aren't you two having fun" – they heard behind them. They then turned around and noticed that Tsumugi was there smiling at both – "And she called you her sister… I'm so jealous" – Both Junko and Maki looked at her suspiciously… they didn't know why… but Tsumugi had this malevolent aura around her – "what do you want?" – Maki asked rudely making Tsumugi grin – "Oh nothing… I just wanted to show you something" – she said as she looked on her phone – "I have this great Live video I want to show both of you" – she then showed her Cell-phone

Both Maki and Junko looked shocked at what it was…. It was a live video of Kaito tied to a chair… Maki noticed immediately. His whole body was covered in bruises and torture marks – "WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?!" – Maki screamed angrily… Tsumugi covered her ears – "You shouldn't scream Maki-chan… we are in a store" – she said while grinning. Maki blood-thirst rose to the roof

"You want to die?" -Maki said angrily. Tsumugi smiled – "you can't do that either" – she said showing a heart meter bracelet – "If I 'die' like you said, Kaito's room will be filled with poison… and your cute boyfriend will die" – Maki anger reached the peak… but Junko stopped her

"Maki- calm down" – she said calmly… but contrary to her words, Maki could feel an extreme anger inside her – "what do you want Tsumugi-chan?" – she asked. Tsumugi looked a little disappointed that Maki managed to calm down – "well it's not much… I just want you two to accompany me" – Junko sighed – "ok" – She then looked at Maki – "let's just do what she tells us for now" – she whispered… Maki hated that… but she was right. If they tried something right now It would only harm Kaito – "Well let's go Tsumugi"

Mukuro left the dressing room, she had heard everything… immediately she used her cell-phone to call Makoto

…..

….

Makoto, Sayaka, and Mukuro got to the Storage unit… Mukuro was following the tracker she had placed on her sister to find her – "so they are here?"- asked Makoto to Mukuro who nodded. It was then that Makoto's cell-phone started ringing. Makoto looked at it suspiciously. So, he put it on speaker-phone

"Hi, Naegi-senpai!" – they heard Tsumugi say – "you know it's not very nice to follow us" – Naegi squint his eyes… she knew she had been followed – "well it doesn't matter this will make it easier… If you could please enter the giant storage room on your right please" – Naegi then slowly looked at his right seeing indeed a large storage room…He was keeping as calm as he could… after all, he knew she was watching – "and also… leave both Mukuro and Maizono-senpai right there if you agree to this term nod" – Naegi, knowing that there were no other options, nodded and turned off his cell. Both Mukuro and Sayaka then looked at him – "don't worry"

Makoto entered the storage calmly… but what he saw surprised him (while keeping his poker-face) Junko was in a cage… while Kaito and Maki (Maki's dress all tore up) were both tied on different sides of the room. Under each of them, a big tub of boiling oil

"welcome Naegi-Senpai" – Tsumugi said, dressed as Junko. Naegi looked at her, she started walking towards him - "So… Why did you call me?" – Naegi said as she started walking around him like she was searching for something… after she finished she stood in front of him – "you know Naegi-senpai… I hate you" – she said with a smile… yet Makoto didn't react – "Ever since I was little I was tired of humans. They are greedy, selfish, stupid and hypocrites" – she started explaining – "and the older I got the more I hated them… that's why I love cosplays… because unlike in reality, characters are actually good people" – She said as she did a spin showing her costume – "But it all changed when I met Junko… while not in person I met her online in a despair page… and unlike all the other humans, she was different… she even was the only person I could cosplay without having cospox… So, worked hard… I took myself to the ultimate level only to finally meet her in Hope's Peak Academy… only to see she had changed… she became like the others… and it's all your fault"- she finally said pointing at Makoto. Who still wasn't reacting

"you told her lies about friendship and the good of people" – she said accusing him before she smiled – "So now I'm going to prove you wrong" – after she said as she stood in front of both Kaito and Maki. She then pulled two controllers – "it's time for you to choose Naegi-senpai" – everyone then kept close attention to her – "the controller on my right releases Kaito… but it makes Maki fall into the oil. If you take the left one, it will save Maki, but Kaito falls… so which one do you choose?" – she asked trying to make Naegi despair

"and what would it happen if I took you down and saved both of them?"- Tsumugi smiled widely… she didn't know Makoto was so aggressive – "well if I fall unconscious or died the room would fill with poison, and if you were to take any controller from my hand they both would fall and die" – she said. Naegi then clenched his fists – "so… choose"

"SAVE MAKI-ROLL!" – screamed Kaito shocking both Naegi and Maki – "forget about me and save her" – he screamed. Maki started tearing up – "No! Save Kaito!" – Tsumugi looked shocked at Maki… what? – "he deserves to live more than me… after all, I'm… I'm"- she was crying

"I already know that you are an assassin" – Kaito said smiling – "I saw you and Naegi-senpai fighting" – Maki looked shocked – "but… you deserve to live… after all, you have so much to live for" – Kaito ended before looking down – "That's! not true… you have to live Kaito… Nobody ever called me Maki-roll… Nobody made me feel this way… I… I can't live without you…. I… I LOVE YOU!" – she finally cried… Seeing Maki in so much pain made Naegi angrier… those tears… they were the same as his when he lost his parents

"Choose" – Tsumugi said looking with a grin at Naegi, as Maki looked horrified at Naegi… and he could read her… her eyes were begging… she didn't care if she died… she wanted Kaito to live. Makoto then looked at Kaito and his eyes widened (Junko saw this as well) he then clenched his teeth and fist in anger – "are you going to choose or…"

"I choose Maki" – Naegi said…. And Maki's heart broke… he chose her… he chose Kaito … to die. Tsumugi then smiled evilly – "Ok" – she said pressing Maki's button which closed the lid on the oil and let down Maki safely – "hahahaHAHAHAHA do you see Junko-sama?" – Tsumugi started laughing, whiled Maki's face was on despair – "even your white knight can't do anything… he is worthless" – she said mocking Naegi

"You are wrong"- Junko said surprising both Maki and Tsumugi – "He didn't choose Maki… he Chose the only one alive" -both Maki and Tsumugi looked shocked before looking at Kaito… he still hadn't fell. But both could see it… Kaito was dead… with a smile on her face – "What?"- Tsumugi asked- "Kaito… was sick… a sickness that nobody could stop… yet he lived… because he promised himself to get to space. He kept fighting and kept going on only on his willpower… but seeing how it would hurt Maki… he… let go" – Naegi said sadly. Tsumugi then looked angry – "That prick!" – she screamed angry – "how dare he ruin my plans!" – Tsumugi screamed. It was then that a dagger sliced her cheek – "How dare you about him like that?" – Both Naegi and Tsumugi then looked at Maki… a raging blood-lust surrounding her – "I will kill you!" – she screamed as she dashed to attack Tsumugi… Tsumugi was afraid… she was going to die. Just as she was slashing to hit Tsumugi… another dagger blocks it. Enraged Maki looked at the owner and saw Naegi

"calm down Maki" – he said trying to talk to her. Yet she was so angry she attacked him. Makoto quickly jumped back and pulled Tsumugi – "uhh?!" asked Tsumugi as she was on Naegi's shoulder – "don't move" – Naegi ordered. Maki then dashed and started attacking Naegi. While he dodged or blocked her attacks trying to escape. Before he ran out of the room he threw his dagger into the lock of Junko's cell – "Junko get Mukuro!" – he screamed before getting out… followed by the raging Maki

Outside Naegi managed to stop and hide behind a storage container – "ugh!" – he said in pain. Tsumugi then noticed that one of his arms was cut and bleeding – "you are hurt!" – she said surprised… he was sacrificing himself for her – "why are you doing this?" – she asked. Naegi was still looking away – "I'm not doing this for you…" – He said still in high alert – "If I let her kill you… It will destroy her soul" -He said… Tsumugi was shocked… she had never met someone as honest as him… not even her precious Junko

Naegi sensed danger and jumped far from the container… which was cut in half by Maki – "Maki stop this right now!" – he screamed… but he noticed that his words could no longer reach her – "DIE!" – she screamed as she dashed to them. But stopped and jumped back when two gunshots missed her. Maki looked where the gunshot came from it was Mukuro – "Maki-chan please calm down" – said Mukuro… but her words couldn't reach her either – "Mukuro!" – Naegi screamed – "Catch" – he said as he knocked down and threw Tsumugi. Mukuro catch her – "don't let Maki grab her" – Maki saw how Tsumugi flew and dashed to Mukuro. Only to be blocked by Naegi – "Maki Stop!" – he kept saying but it didn't work. They both then started fighting… Naegi not only could feel her anger but also her sadness from her blade. Maki then kicked Naegi away crashing him to a storage unit and making a hole on it. Maki then looked at Mukuro who felt a little fear and dashed to her. Mukuro was going to protect Tsumugi. Maki then tried to stab Mukuro. Mukuro then closed her eyes, preparing for the pain… but it never came. She then felt a couple of warm drop of water on her face. She then opened her eyes, seeing (to her horror) Maki stabbing Naegi

Quickly Naegi hugged Maki, who was trying to struggle out – "Maki… please calm down… I… I know you are angry… I know it hurts, but please… don't let this side of you take over" – he said, before blood dripped on her… making her surprised – "I know that losing someone you love hurts… I know that we live in a world where this can happen all the time… But if we let this side of us take over win… we become nothing more than weapons" – he said gently – "and I don't want that for you" – he said before Maki finally heard his words who started crying and hugged him – "ahhh!" – she screamed crying as both of them fell to their knees. She just kept hugging her as tears fell more and more

"don't worry… I won't let you alone"- Makoto said

…

….

In dark cave 7 miles away

Over 300 hundred people, all wearing a dark hood and a mask surrounds the stage…In the middle there were 3 people sitting on different chairs while their heads were covered in bags – "Welcome everyone" – everyone heard as someone got on top of the stage. He took off his hood revealing a man in a black tux, black pants and shoes, he had a white mask and a top hat - "I am father Terumi… loyal leader and follower of the reaperism (Jester religion)"

"All Hail Death as Salvation!" – everyone said at the same time – "Tonight we all came to finally prove to our lord that we are his people" – he said taking the bag of the people revealing a bald old man of about 45 years, A woman of 30 years and a small kid of 12 who looked scared – "This man is a pedophile… a man who takes advantages of kids and uses his money to hide from the law. This woman Is a prostitute, selling her body for the sake of her greed. And this boy is a thief, stealing from adults" - everyone started screaming and insulting them. Then another follower gave father Terumi a Katana- "they think they are all on above of the law, but nobody can hide… from divine punishment" – he said as he slashed their heads one by one. Their heads started running, but Father Terumi took the head of the little child and showed it to everyone – "we shall prove to the world that everyone can be saved… we shall purify this wretched world!" – He screamed as everyone shouted in approval

…

…..

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter…. I don't know what else to add  
**

 **So please review if you liked it… or if I did a horrible job… or anything in between**

 **And leave suggestions**


	71. Chapter 69

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

…

… **.**

 **Chapter 69: the wings of Icarus**

Naegi was in a hospital, he was still in pain over the stab wound. Yet… he didn't blame her. He looked up as he placed his arm on his head and sighed – "The dreams, the fact that everyone knows about the Jester… Kaito… Maki" – he said looking at the ceiling – "One after another I just… keep screwing it up" – He said before clenching his fist. It was then that he heard someone opening the door to his room

He looked curious when he noticed Maki entering the room – "Maki?" – he asked. Yet she didn't respond. She only closed the door and locked it. Confusing Naegi even more, only for her to not respond… Naegi was confused, he couldn't see her face since her hair was covering it. She then walked to him – "Maki?"

Before he could even react, she planted her lips on him. Naegi eyes widened as she jumped on top of him making out with him. Naegi could feel her invading his mouth. He then pushed her away – "Maki!" – Naegi then looked surprised as she started quickly undressing. Naegi then grabbed her by her arms- "Maki! Stop! Why are you doing this?!" – he screamed angrily. Before he looked at her, he was surprised… She was crying – "Maki?" – she then looked at the bed, crying as her tears fell on the bed

"Please… Please… I … I just want to forget… Please!" – she begged while crying. Naegi looked at her sadly - "it hurts… It hurts to remembers… I… I just want to forget Kaito" – She cried as she hugged Naegi – "Please" – Naegi then hugged her back. As he could feel the warm tears wetting his clothes – "Maki… I… I know… I know it hurts. And right now, we can't do anything. But we can't ever forget" – He said

"Because if we forget Kaito… not only we will lose the sad moments… but also the happy ones we spent with him" – He said as she gripped him harder – "Kaito is gone… but we have to keep living… not only for ourselves but for him" – Maki kept crying silently as she held him close… It hurt so much… She felt so alone… she just wanted the pain to disappear – "but…. But…"

Naegi then hugged her tightly – "Maki you don't have to handle the pain alone… If you want to cry… cry... if you want to scream, scream. But just know I'll be here to help you" – he said gently. His words touched her heart and she just started crying again

…

…..

After an hour of crying Maki finally calmed down and even fell asleep. Naegi smiled over the calmed down Maki. He then decided to let her sleep on his bed. So, he stood up and left her in the room to sleep. He knew the hospital too much. And he decided to go to the roof.

He walked to the roof and opened the door that let him walk in. Only to find Sayaka there. Sayaka heard the door opening and looked back surprised. – "Hi Sayaka" – he said before he noticed tear on her eyes, she then quickly cleaned it and smiled – "Sorry I guess you want to be alone" – she said walking to the exit… but Naegi held her arm

"You know I kind of feel like I want company" – he said smiling. Both Sayaka and Naegi then sat on the floor in silence for 20 minutes they just sat there. – "it's been a while since we just spent time like this haven't we?" – Naegi joked trying to lighten up the mood - "So? Don't you want to tell me?" – He asked, Sayaka then looked at him but shook her head a little sad. Naegi then nodded – "ok… then can I tell you about mine?" – he asked her surprising her

"Lately…I been feeling a little… actually a lot disappointed on myself" – he said surprising her – "Kaito's death… The fact that everyone knows about the Jester…. They are my fault… I been trying really hard to keep my life as the Jester and my life as a normal student apart… but at every second they crash against one and another… and it only hurt those near me" – he said clenching his fist surprising Sayaka – "all because that dream" – Sayaka eyes then widened as she heard the word dream

"Dream?" – she asked curious. Naegi then looked at her. Before looking at the ground and smiling sadly – "oh… I forgot… I haven't told you. Lately I been having this dream… actually is more like memories… memories of me as a little kid with a girl called Lillina" – Sayaka found suspicious that name… it felt like she had heard it before – "Some of them are nice, it's just me playing with her… but others… are bloody, with dead people" – he said in pain – "And it's annoying to feel like one part of me just disappeared and I don't even know what it was" – he said in pain – "sorry I guess I been boring you" – he then said

"No!" – she said a little high – "To tell you the truth… The reason I was crying, was because… because lately you been selfish" – she said surprising Naegi… he really wasn't expecting that – "But not selfish for yourself… but for others" – she then said confusing him – "You always help us… whenever we are sad or in pain you always lent a hand to help… you always try your best to make us happy… but … you don't think about yourself… You always carry our burdens… but we never carry yours" – she said making Naegi think – "It… It isn't fair!" – she then said starting to get mad – "why… why don't you trust in us to help you carry your pain… Asahina, Kyoko, Maki, Hiyoko, Chiaki, Alice, Celes, Junko, Sonia, Mahiru, Mukuro and me… we all love you and even the others want to help you. You even told me you loved me and yet… Why?!… Why can you let us help you?!" – she finally snapped as she cried, Naegi could see all the pain on her face

"Dammit I'm so stupid" – he said laughing a little, surprising Sayaka – "I'm sorry… I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems… so I just kept them for myself… I guess I'm stupid" – he said smiling… making her smile too as tears were still on her face – "yes you are dummy" – she joked a little, Naegi then looked at her with eyes full of love

"I'm so lucky I met you Sayaka" – he said heartfelt. Making her blush – "well then don't waste your luck" – she said pouting, making him giggle – "I love you Sayaka" – He said, and she smiled – "and I love you Makoto" – the mood then felt right as they both got closer, just as their lips were going to touch

"Naegi-senpai there's a problem!" – They both heard widening their eyes, before they looked at Maki who just entered. Maki then looked surprised before looking at them jealously. Makoto and Sayaka then looked at each other and quickly separated, both with their faces red. Maki just sighed- "Just come… something bad is happening" – she said a little mad. Naegi and Sayaka then quickly stood up and followed Maki back to Naegi's room. – "look" – she said pointing at the TV

"as we mentioned before, for those who are just joining us. Last night the police busted over 30 vigilantes and criminals alike. The vigilantes were stopped for murder attempt over the criminals. But thanks to the police they were stopped… The Vigilante's had this to say" – the female reporter said

"we are The Jester… we are believers of justice… And we shall sacrifice the impurities of this land… for our god The Black Jester" – said a man dressed in a bad costume of the jester. Both Maki and Maizono then looked at Naegi whom looked really angry at this. The reporter then received a piece of paper

"Urgent news!" – she said getting their attention – "We just received news that all the caught vigilantes committed suicide by releasing a poison in jail… killing over 100 inmates and wardens, and injuring 150"- She said as in the little picture they showed the police trying to help the criminals and how some were placed in body bags – "We shall now contact Milina Saint now in the place Milina?" – she then asked as the image changed to a woman standing in front of a prison and over 30 ambulances were there

"Thank you Lisa… right now I'm in front of the Mito's Prison, where the terrorism attempt claimed the life of 25 inmates, 10 wardens and injuring 50 inmates" – she said as she reported in front of an ambulance – "As we were reported the poison made the their throat tighten and they lost the ability to breath" – she kept reporting – "The poison was located in the stomach of the vigilantes and they had a trigger in one of the teeth, this made their body expand and exploded before releasing the poison" – Naegi, Maki, and Sayaka looked shocked at the TV. Maki and Sayaka then looked at Naegi

"dammit" – he said angry as he punched the wall. Sayaka the placed her hand on his shoulder – "Let's go talk to Jin about this"

…

…..

Naegi went to the conference room where Jin was. He opened the door and saw that other than Jin, inside were also: Byakuya, Chihiro, Izuru, Sonia, Kyosuke, Seiko, Sonhosuke, Alice, and Kyoko – "thank you for coming to Naegi-kun… I can believe you saw the news?" – Naegi nodded as him, Maki and Sayaka sat down – "lately we have been receiving reports from all around the world of Vigilantes attacking small criminals and murders" – Naegi looked sadly at the table

"I been receiving a lot of cards from Novoselic where they had to stop at least 7 murder attempts to kill the queen" – Sonia explained to the table – "all of them with the hope of destroying the family and starting the government anew"

"In the USA Trump has been killed by his vice-president, who was a firm believer of the ways of the Jester" – Kyosuke reported - "The FBI had to track him and imprison him" – As more Naegi heard, more he felt both sad and angry. Sayaka, Kyoko, Sonia, and Maki were looking at Naegi preoccupied

"dammit… all those people" – he said sadly, everyone then looked at him preoccupied – "Naegi-kun it's not your fault… In the times we live, with the current technology it was just a matter of time the Jester was revealed" – Jin tried to encourage him, yet Naegi still felt bad, he then sighed

"How about we let this reunion for tomorrow. Naegi-kun, take the rest of the day to rest… It has been a tiresome couple of days for you" – Naegi then nodded and left the room.

…

…

After the reunion, Naegi walked back to his room but just as he was going to open the door– "Naegi-kun!" – he then heard before someone tackled her. Naegi then looked at whom did it, before he smiled – "Hiyoko aren't you a little big to be doing things like that" – he said joking as Hiyoko hugged him. During the vacations Hiyoko grew a lot, she no longer was the petite girl now she looked like an actual teenager – "well you haven't spent any time with me since the vacations" – She said pouting – "sorry I had a lot to do" - He said apologetic

"well then let's go have fun today" – she said excited, Naegi then looked sadly – "Sorry… I can't today" – he admitted making her pout – "Please! Mahiru is right now taking a photo session and the pig… I Mean Mikan is working right now in the hospital… so I don't have anything to do… Please?" – Naegi then looked at her face and sighed - "ok" – Hiyoko then smiled wildly – "Yay! I love you so much" – She said hugging him tightly. Naegi smiled when He saw someone, and his eyes widened

"Makoto… we have to talk" – said Lillina as she walked to him

….

….

 **Well that's the end of this chapter**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Please review If you Did or if you Didn't**

 **And leave suggestions**


	72. Chapter 70

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

… **..**

… **.**

 **Chapter 70: Childhood memories**

Both Makoto and Lillina stood there… They were both looking at each other's eyes… Makoto could see it… She was afraid… afraid of telling him the truth, yet he wanted to know… Maybe… maybe knowing would be able to make him better – "Makoto… do you know her?" – then asked Hiyoko, breaking the tension. She was really curious, making Naegi sigh while smiling and Lillina giggle

"Is she another one of your girls?" – Hiyoko then said pouting a while a little jealous… Lillina then giggled a little more making Naegi blush – "Maybe I am" – Lillina then said teasingly… making Makoto blush even more – "Hey… that's not funny" – Makoto then said… before he smiled… He didn't remember her, yet it felt natural… like meeting an old friend… but it didn't take long before they both remembered why they were there

"Lillina" – Makoto said still a smile on his face- "Yeah… I know"- She said before turning around – "please… follow me "- she said as she started walking, Makoto then followed her – "Hey wait for me…" – then said Hiyoko pouting

….

….

They finally walked all over the city. And even rode a taxi… to finally get to an apartment. As they rode the elevator. Naegi noticed the preoccupied face on Lillina… like she was afraid - "It will be ok" – He said before smiling at her – "If it gets too hard… you don't have to tell me anything… I'm just happy to see you again" – he said with a gentle smile… making blush… but it was because she loved that smile of him that she was afraid of breaking it.

They finally stopped at the floor of the penthouse. Lillina was going to walk in when Naegi stopped her – "Let me" -He said as the door opened and he stepped in. He immediately pulled out both his dagger. He then blocked two attacks… one aiming at his neck and the other aiming at his heart.

"Nice to see you again… Taka" – Makoto said looking to his right. Taka then noticed who he was attacking and stopped – "Sorry Naegi-kun… I didn't know it was you" – Taka said sheathing his blade – "I just felt a blood-thirst and thought miss Lillina was in danger" – Makoto then smiled – "well I am a dangerous assassin" – Taka then smirked a little - "You know… you should visit them soon… Chihiro and Mondo miss you" - this then took out the smile of Taka – "I have no right to see them again"

"Sadly for you… you don't have a say on this… after all only them can say if you have the right" – He said… Taka then gulped. While he said that Makoto then looked at his left seeing Litos… whom after seeing he was attacking his god… bowed and asked for forgiveness. Naegi then looked at him… and decided to ignore him… he didn't like him at all. After this, they all finally sat.

Lillina then sighed – "Makoto…. By the fact that you remember my name… or even my face must mean that your memories are starting to come back… right?" – She asked Makoto… and he nodded – "Not all of it… only pieces" – he admitted but this made Lillina gulp hard

"It all started 10 to 11 years when we were kids… You used to be bullied a lot and …

…..

…

10 to 11 years ago

"So Makoto… what do you want to be when you grow up?" – young Lillina 5 (years old) asked Makoto (5 years old) who looked at her and blushed. They were sitting in a small hill next to their kindergarten school – "I… I don't know… Maybe I'll grow up to become a knight and protect you"- He said standing proudly and raising a stick like a sword… this made Lillina giggle

"You know you can't be a knight" – she said making him blush embarrassed… but then she blushed – "but… thank you" – she said with a smile. It was then that three kids came near – "Hey Bakoto(Baka Makoto)" – they said making him scared – "we came here because we want to but black bean bread and we don't have enough money…so give us yours" – they said threatening Makoto…. Lillina looked worried at the scared Makoto. But then she looked angry at the bullies

"Stop bullying Makoto" -she said angrily… standing in front of them… one of the bullies then looked mad at her- "this has nothing to do with you Lillina" – he said before pushing her – "Lillina!"- Makoto said worried as he helped Lillina and the bullies laughed - "So Makoto… where is our…"

"LEAVE!" – they heard Makoto say angrily – "what?" – asked the bully… Makoto then looked angry at them… as his eyes turned red and he scared the bullies – "Leave!" – The bullies then felt scared – "Ok we'll leave you alone today…. Just be thankful we left" – said one of the bullies proudly before they left. Makoto was glaring at them before Lillina stopped him and hugged him - "Makoto please calm down… I'm ok" – she said softly, calming the boy

"sorry… I snapped again… didn't I? I'm sorry" – he said embarrassed, but she shook her head – "it wasn't that bad… don't feel bad" – she said still hugging him… Lately, Makoto had been having this moment where he couldn't control his emotions and a rage seeped in… and whenever he was in those moments he would normally destroy and hurt everything he could found… be it objects, animals and even people… Luckily Lillina was the only one who could stop him from snapping

"Makoto want to come to my house?" – Lillina started saying when a man got close to them – "Good afternoon Lillina-chan" – he said surprising her. She then looked a little scared of him… Makoto looked as well it was one of their teachers – "Hi… teacher…" – said Lillina a little scared of him… Makoto didn't understand why – "Lillina-chan could you help me with something?" – he asked and she started shaking – "Sorry but I… Classes are almost starting again" – she said as an excuse, Makoto could feel the true fear she was having – "don't worry I will bring out an excuse to your teacher" – he said with a little mischievous face… Makoto didn't trust him- "sorry Makoto… I'll see you after class… right?" – she asked and he nodded.

Lillina then followed the man… and without they knowing Makoto followed them…to an alleyway on the school, he was listening to them… he was pinning her to the wall – "So have you told anyone about the little fun we had?" – he asked her as he touched her hair… fear obviously on her face.

"No…" – she said trying to not see his eyes – "do not worry I won't do anything to you… at least not yet… But just so you know you are mine" – He said before forcefully kissing her making her cry… and making Makoto's bloodthirst stronger

…..

…..

The class ended that day and Makoto was looking at Lillina… who was still shaken over the moment with the teacher – "so Makoto… are we going to my house?" – she then said trying to hide the fact she was scared… Makoto then smiled – "sure…. But first I have to get something I left in the boy's bathroom… could you wait for me in the front of the school please?" – he asked her… confusing her but then she nodded

Makoto then walked through the hallway to a teacher office… The then nocked the door, and the teacher opened – "oh! Hi little guy what do you want?" – he asked at Makoto – "teacher can I ask you a question?" – he asked him. The teacher then nodded – "sure… come here to my office" – he said before offering to go inside before he bowed to his size – "so… little boy what do you want to ask?" – He asked with a smile

"Why did you make Lillina cry?"- Makoto then said bluntly – "huh?"- the teacher then asked before he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Naegi had sliced his throat with a scissor. The teacher then walked backward… not even able to scream as Naegi looked at him with cold eyes and a now bloody scissor – "you made her cry… you made her scared…. So you have to disappear" – Makoto said as he walked closer. The teacher tried to crawl away – "so Disappear!" – he said as he started stabbing the teacher time after time

"what?... Kid stop" – said a man as he saw Makoto killing the teacher, Makoto then looked coldly at the man – "he made Lillina cry… if you don't agree… I will kill you as well" – Makoto said as he ran to the man and attacked him… but the man no only quickly held him… but also disarmed him – "Wow… kids these days are really violent" – Sora said as he held Naegi (who was struggling) in the floor – "he even took out my prey" – he said looking at the teacher – "Let me go!" – Naegi screamed angrily. Sora could feel it… This kids bloodthirst was almost like his… no… maybe even more than his

"What are you doing to Makoto?!" – Lillina then said running to Sora and pushing him… to no avail – "Little girl… Believe me, I would want nothing more than that… but if I release him, he will try to kill me" – Sora admitted. Lillina then looked at Makoto who was struggling, Makoto was covered in blood, he had snapped… but it was not his, Lillina then looked inside the room and gasped shocked over the body of the teacher… laying right there… dead on the ground.

"did… did Makoto did that?" – she asked… afraid of the answer that she already knew – "Yes… little girl" – Lillina then started tearing up and got onto her knees, before she held Makoto's head – "Makoto please… please calm down…. Please" – she begged as she cried… Sora looked at the girl… sadly. He knew that wouldn't help… after all his blood-lust had already hit a peak not even him could stop

But to his surprise, he noticed that the boy was starting to calm down. And it didn't take long before Makoto fell asleep, his body tired of all that anger and rage. After Makoto fell asleep Lillina smiled a little and started petting his hair… and seeing no more danger Sora stood up releasing Makoto

"you actually managed to calm him" – Sora said, and Lillina nodded – "this is not the first time he has been like this… and every time only I can calm him" – she said hugging the now unconscious Makoto. Sora could see it… she really cared for him – "how did he end like this?" – he asked the girl

"he became like this after he started getting bullied a month ago" – she started explaining – "after I met him he was just trying to not react… trying to hold it in… but eventually, he started reacting like this… and only I can calm him down"- she explained… Sora listened closely

"So after taking to much punishment he couldn't take anymore and all his rage comes out naturally" – He said looking at Naegi – "If… if it's not controlled it could cause a lot of problems" – he said analyzing the situation. He then noticed that Lillina was looking at him – "is… is there any way to help Makoto?"- she asked begging him… Sora then thought for a second… but then looked at her

"there is one… but" – he started and she looked at him - "If we do this… you won't ever be able to see him again" – He said seriously… and Lillina looked shocked – "never… see him again?" – she asked afraid. Sora then closed his eyes- "yes… the only way to successfully help him would be to erase all his memories before he got bullied... but if you do that he will also forget you"- He said… Lillina couldn't understand everything… but she understood enough

"will… will this help Makoto?" – she finally said, tears falling from her eyes – "Yes… but not forever" – he said surprising her – "If that beast is inside him it won't be possible to fully erase it… but I have a way to at least keep it controlled" – Lillina was doubtful… but she knew he wasn't lying to him

"Please… Help him"

….

….

"After that Sora…. Took you and erased all your memories" – She finally explained… And as Naegi heard her he could remember more and more… only to start feeling worse – "and after that, I never saw you again" – Lillina then looked at him, afraid of seeing him ... and just as she feared Makoto had a painful face – "I see" – Naegi said while thinking… it was then that Lillina felt a painful sharp pain in her heart… she had made him feel bad. Makoto was thinking…. All this time he thought that Sora had chosen him for his pure heart as the Jester… he felt proud of the fact Sora had trusted in him…. But now he knew the truth he wasn't pure… Sora had chained him as the Jester… In order to control his impure heart

"Thank you for telling me Lillina… I needed to hear it" – he said with a painful smile – "Sorry Makoto" -Lillina then said feeling guilty – "Hey it's not your fault" – He said trying to make her feel better – "But… But now I think I know what I have to do" – he said surprising everyone – "what do you mean?" – Lillina asked

"I'm done… from this day on… the Jester is no more"

…

…

 **Well that's the end of the Chapter**

 **I don't know what to add**

 **So please review if you liked it… or not**

 **And leave suggestions**


	73. Chapter 71

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **So, enjoy**

 **OH yeah… Lemon**

… **..**

… **.**

 **Chapter 71: Karaoke with Assassins**

"Makoto… what did you just say?" – Asked Lillina as she saw shocked over to Naegi. Whom looked at her nonchalantly – "Sora… Sora was afraid of the darkness in my heart… He was afraid of the monster I could become… and to be frank…So am I" – He admitted surprising everyone in the room… he was afraid… afraid of it… of who it would hurt

"So… I'm done… I'm tired of being the Jester" – he said clenching his fist – "I'm tired of hurting the people I care with my mistakes… Sayaka, Alice, Leon, Teruteru…" – he then swallowed hard – "My parents. They all suffered… because of me, because I am the Jester" – he kept saying as everyone there looked in sadness at him – "so I', done… I won't kill again… I won't be the Jester anymore"

"Makoto" – Lillina then said… but she noticed his face… He was defeated… He didn't care what happened anymore. Makoto then sadly smiled at her - "Lillina… I'm sorry" – he apologized surprising her – "I wanted to spend more time with you… But sadly, I can't… I have to tell everyone"- Lillina felt horrible… she was the cause… the cause of his pain

"But what about the believers of reaperism?"- Asked Taka looking at Naegi, who closed his eyes and then looked coldly at Taka – "Let those dumb terrorists do what they want… sooner or later they will fall" – everyone then looked in shock and horror… this cold aura… this selfishness… was that really Naegi-kun?

"Sorry… I'll take my leave…Hiyoko… you can follow me if you want" – he said as he started walking to the elevator. Hiyoko looked surprised and nodded before she greeted goodbye and followed him. As they were going down in the elevator… Makoto then felt a sharp pain on his right eye shrieking in pain. Hiyoko noticed it as Makoto quickly grabbed his pained eye – "Naegi-kun… are you ok?" – she asked worried… but he just nodded – "don't worry… just a slight headache" – he lied he knew it… his right eye… was now probably crimson red… He could feel it… ever since he fully remembered… the anger of knowing Sora had lied to him was bubbling inside him like lava… but he has to calm down… he has take a breath and calm down… if he lets this get out… he will only harm and maybe even kill Hiyoko who was standing in front of him

….

…..

It was the end of the day Naegi had finally told everyone the truth… and how he decided to quit being the Jester. And depending the person their reaction was different. Some felt sad for him and approved of his Idea (Sayaka, Kyoko, Asahina etc.) (mainly the girls). Others would not believe what he was saying (Jin, Alice) and there were even some that just felt angry at him and punched him (Mondo and Kyosuke)

But it didn't matter who it was… it didn't matter how they reacted… Makoto's blank stare didn't disappear… It was… like there was no soul inside his body. So, in the end… they all just looked with pity at him. But they were wrong… It wasn't that he had no soul. In order to keep calm Makoto couldn't just react… he had to be calm, but the more the day kept going… the harder it became… he knew it

He… He needed to kill... his anger… his rage… he needed blood. Makoto then quickly punched the wall with all his strength making a hole in it and making his fist bleed – "no!" – he screamed in anger as the reinforced wall broke into the ground – "I need to calm myself… If I don't I'll lose myself to the anger" – he said as he breathed heavily… he didn't understand why… Why he felt this angry?

"Makoto"- he then heard behind him as he turned around… seeing Maki behind him. Who looked at him with sadness in her eyes – "I heard what happened… about you and Sora" – she said as Naegi turned his back to her… his eyes filled with anger – "How are you?" – Maki then said with a calming voice

"How do you think I am… I'm enraged" – he admitted… he knew he couldn't lie to her… he knew her assassin training let her feel his anger and bloodthirst… also… the broken wall. It was then that Makoto then felt Maki hugging his back – "Maki… I wouldn't recommend it with my anger right now… I can't promise you will leave unscathed" – He admitted as he tried his best to keep calm… he was angry… enraged… right now he was like a wild beast in front of his next meal

"It's ok… I can take the pain" – She said still hugging him – "Makoto… I… never… I never thanked you for stopping me that day" – She said making him look at her – "that day… The day Kaito died… I was truly angry" – she admitted as her voice was muffled for her face being buried on his back – "I wanted to hurt Tsumugi… I wanted to kill her… but you stopped me… you showed me that violence wasn't the only answer" – She said, Makoto then looked sadly at the floor

"I... I think I lost the way to control myself" – he admitted… and she knew it… she could feel the anger deep inside him – "then" – she started saying – "I want to help you re-learn it" – she said surprising him – "Because… because…" – she said stuttering and blushing, confusing Makoto

"Because I love you!" – she squealed embarrassed surprising him… It took a couple of seconds of silence before Makoto could fully understand what she said… and his face turned red – "What?! But didn't you love Kaito?!" – He asked panicked… because he thought she loved Kaito, he never expected this

"I do… I do love Kaito" – she admitted, holding him tighter – "but… I also love you" -Makoto's face was fully red… - "so… please, let me help you"- she said… and after a couple of seconds – "hahaha" – he started giggling surprising her – "Hey! I'm being serious!"- she said a little mad, but mostly offended

"Sorry… it's just I forgotten this feeling" – he said smiling… Maki could notice it; his anger had disappeared – "Ok Maki… please teach me how to calm myself again" – he asked before she smiled heartfelt – "Ok! I promise!"

….

….

Maki decided that the best way to help Makoto was to spend the day with him… Makoto sighed but nodded – "so… a date?" – he asked confused… Making her blush – "well… if… you want to call it like that" – she said embarrassed and Makoto smiled… she was cute while blushing… yet… even if he tried not to show it… he was still hurt… and she knew it so she had to work harder… Makoto then just looked confused at this overdetermined Maki

They both walked together in the city visiting different spots… Maki trying her best to cheer up Makoto. But as they walked near a café a couple of big men got near them – "Hey there beautiful… how about you ditch this weakling and hang out with real men?" – they said to Maki

"Leave!" – Makoto ordered surprising both men –"what did you said you shrimp?" – they asked before they saw Makoto's eyes and fell out of fear – "I told both of you bastards to leave" – the men then looked afraid and pulled out a knife – "don't you dare touch us… we are from the church of the Jester… so if you touch us" – they said but then they noticed it made him angrier

"Makoto don't listen to these two morons" – Maki said holding him… trying her best to calm him down – "let's go" – she said actually managing to make him leave… they then walked for a couple of minutes – "Sorry" – Makoto apologized, surprising her – "I guess I'm just making it harder for you" – Maki then looked at him sadly… she hated looking at him like that

"hey Makoto, let's go to the Karaoke" – she said confusing him – "but you hate singing"- he said and Maki blushed – "actually… I don't" – she said surprising him – "it's just… I'm not good at singing" – she said blushing a lot – "But… I actually love singing" – she then noticed Makoto started giggling – "hey! Don't make fun of me!" – she pouted, but smiled when she noticed he was smiling again

She then actually pulled Makoto into the Karaoke – "Let's just go" – she said as she pulled him inside. Inside then they saw the manager – "oh miss. Harukawa… same room as always?" – he said surprising Makoto who looked at Maki's burning red face – "so you do like singing?" – He said, and she nodded – "ohh room for two this time?" – the manager asked, and Makoto swore he could see steam coming out of her face

After a couple of seconds, they were both guided to a singing room – "I will bring beverages… please enjoy your stay" – the manager said before. Makoto and Maki then sat

"So… what kind of songs you like to sing?" – he asked curiously. Maki then looked at him – "well… the truths is…" – she said embarrassed. She then started searching a song in the karaoke machine – "I'll tell you… if you promise to not tell anybody" – Makoto then nodded, and Maki press the button…. And immediately Makoto noticed what song it was… It was Sayaka's and Alice duo idol song (for reference Give me- Tokyo Mirage) … and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Maki singing with delight, she had a good singing voice… Makoto could even swear he saw idol heart eyes on her

But she looked happy and that made him smile… not so long ago she was an assassin… well she still is…but now she was by choice and even after the death of Kaito (which he knew she was still in pain for) she was still able to smile like that… After she finished she was a little bit sweaty and smiling. She then looked at Makoto – "so… how was it?" – she asked hopeful

"well you got 100 points, so I guess you did it?" – he said really not understanding… but it only made her pout – "no… I want to hear what you have to say" – she said looking closely at him… making him a little nervous – "well you actually have a lovely singing voice" – he said sincerely, and she blushed even more... It was then that the door opened, and the manager came in – "Here are you drink" – he said giving them a big bottle of juice. Maki and Makoto then thanked him

"so, Makoto… what song are you going to sing?" – Maki asked as she served herself a glass of juice. Makoto then thought for a while… - "how about you choose for me?" – he asked, and she nodded searching for a song… after a couple of seconds… Makoto's eyes widened as he heard Crawling (from linking park) … he then looked surprised at Maki – "I thought maybe you needed to scream a little… so enjoy" – she said smiling before drinking from the juice. Makoto then smiled and sang as hard as he could… letting all his anger out in the song. And as he sang she kept drinking

After the song Makoto took a hard breath and noticed he was sweating… he didn't sing that well, but it actually helped him calm a little more – "Woooh! That was amazing" – said Maki… and Naegi noticed that she looked strange… not only his singing sucked… but also, she looked more blushed and swirly – "Maki… are you ok?" – he asked, and she nodded excited… suspicious Naegi then smelled her glass and noticed

"Wait… this is alcohol" – he said surprised… yep the juice the manager had brought was actually sake. As Makoto was analyzing this Maki then jumped on top of him – "Maki?"- Maki was clearly drunk – "Makoto you have to chill… I know you are angry for what Sora did to you… but maybe this will help you"- She said before she kissed him… surprising him… he could taste the alcohol in her breath… but mostly he could taste her sweet lips. She then separated

"Makoto… am I cute?" – she asked, and Makoto smiled – "you are beautiful" – He said sincerely and blushed before her lust overcome her and she kissed him again… She was kissing him deeply and she was accepting it… he didn't know why… but he liked it. It was until Maki started rubbing his dick. Surprised he quickly separated – "Maki… what are you doing?" – he asked shocked – "Don't you want to do it?" – she asked almost like a beg. And Makoto looked at her – "Maki… you are drunk… I don't want to take advantage of you" – he admitted making her blush even more… Even now he was a gentleman… this just made her want him more – "Makoto… I know what I'm doing…please… I want you!" – she begged… leaving Makoto doubtful… It wasn't like he didn't want it, it was only that he didn't want to it was that he cared for her

"Makoto!" – she said begging making her look even cuter… He couldn't resist as he jumped over her taking her lips for himself and they started making out. Making her hot, Makoto then started kissing her neck, making her moan – "Makoto… please don't stop" – She moaned starting to make him hard and making her wet. He kept kissing her neck before starting to go down to her breast… opening her blouse and showing her bra

"So… Black underwear?" – he asked teasingly… making her blush, and she covered her eyes – "It's so embarrassing" – But Makoto didn't stop there… he kept going and started playing with her pussy – "Makoto!" – she started moaning and he played with her and he took her squirt showing her black underwear – "It's…. Aw…. Not fair…. I'm almost naked and you are fully clothed" – she complained before she opened his pant and his dick sprang on his boxers – "what are you hiding here" – she asked teasingly as she licked his dick over his boxers. She then took down his boxers… releasing his dick… she looked amazed over the size… She then looked with desire and licked it making him shiver

"Maki… that feels good" – he said before she placed her mouth and started sucking it… She knew he liked it and started going faster – "but you won't beat me with that" – he said bravely as he took out her underwear and started eating her out… Makoto could feel every time she moaned as she was sucking him off

They kept 69 each other until they both felt close… Maki the felt her mouth get filled as Naegi came in it… at the same time she came as well releasing her juice on him. – "Delicious" – she then said as she drank it… surprising him and making him hornier. And making her want more – "Makoto…please" – Makoto's eyes then turned red as his dominant side took over

"Then beg" – he said surprising her and making her blush embarrassed. Maki then opened her legs and spread her pussy – "Please Makoto… spread my pink pussy with your huge cock" – Makoto couldn't lie as his dick got even harder… he wasn't expecting it… but he liked it. He then got closer and positioned his dick over her entrance… before he started teasing her – "aww Makoto… please" – she begged… and even though he wanted to hear her beg even more. He finally went inside

"Aww" – She moaned as she felt his dick invade her pussy. Makoto noticed that she was bleeding – "does it hurt?" – he asked, and she shook her head – "It's ok… please keep going" – Makoto nodded and continued… at a slow pace to let her accustomed to him

"Makoto… could you please… go faster" – Maki begged… and Makoto complied starting to go faster and deeper – "Aw! Makoto!"- she moaned as she could feel his dick hit her deepest spot. His dick was kissing the entrance of her womb – "aww Makoto…. Makoto" – she moaned before Makoto pulled her up fucking her upright – "Ahh!" -She moaned as his dick managed to go even deeper. She started drooling over how good it felt and was being fucked silly – "Makot.. Mak.. Makoto I … Love you" – she moaned before he kissed her, and they kissed passionately – "Maki… I'm almost cummings" – he told her, and she looked at him

"Please fill me deep inside… I want to feel all of you" – she Begged, and Makoto went as fast as he could… hitting all her buttons… Making her moan his name loudly… but he couldn't take it anymore – "Maki… I'm Cumming!" – He said as he came really deep inside her… making her cum time after time as she felt stream after stream of his cum going deep inside her.

They both then started breathing heavily as Makoto pulled out his dick and all his cum started pouring out of her – "That… felt… amazing" – Maki said as she hugged him, and Makoto noticed that her voice… didn't sounded drunk

"Wait… Maki. You weren't drunk?"- He said surprised and Maki… noticed… her plan… was ruined – "Um! I mean" – she said starting to get nervous… before she noticed a stern glare from him – "I… I'm sorry, it's just I wanted to…" – but before she could finish Makoto kissed her – "you didn't have to lie" – he joked, and she smiled

*you have only 10 minutes left*

They heard the announcer say to them from the speakerphone. They both then looked at each other before they looked around, seeing all their clothes and mess they did… before they looked at each other and smiled embarrassed

They both then separated and started getting dressed – "wow… It feels weird with this gooey feeling inside" – she said… Making Makoto blush – "Makoto… Why… why are you angry?" – she asked turning the mood down… she didn't want to ask… but she wanted to know… Makoto then stopped searching for his shirt (he was only wearing his boxers and jeans) and took a hard breath

"You know… lately I been thinking about the last words Sora told me

…..

Flashback to chapter 11

"Naegi do you know why I choose you?" - he asked confusing Naegi

"It may be true you have the potential to be an amazing assassin. but you have something that no other assassin has... Love for life" - Naegi eyes grew wide - "that's why I choose you... after all, they call us reapers... but a true reaper doesn't care about status and money. The Reaper kills so life can go on" - he said before looking at Naegi and smiling - "that's why I chose you, you have the true soul of a Reaper" - Naegi walked to take his Sword and unsheathed it - "so please give me the mercy of death"

Naegi pointed his sword at Sora, His hat was covering his eyes - "I'm not a god... so I can't give you mercy... all I can give you... Is death" - he said stabbing his sword, a smile came from Sora before he fell. Naegi then dropped his sword and fell to his knees... crying.

…

End of flashback

"He told me he chose me for being a kind-hearted soul… but in truth it was because inside he wanted to jail the monster in me" – he said before clenching his fist and looked in pain – "and to be truthful… I hate that he is right… I… I'm just a monster… and I'm afraid I will hurt somebody I care for" – It was then that Maki hugged him from behind – "Makoto you would never hurt us… It's impossible" – she said with a smile – "How can you be sure?" – he asked

"Well, do you think a monster would come to karaoke and listen to me sing?" – she joked surprising her – "I don't think you should quit being the Jester… after all even if you say is feeding the monster inside you…. Is still a part of you… and me and Maizono-senpai, Alice-Senpai and everyone else, love every part of you" – She said actually managing to calm him down – "But I do think you should take a vacation for a while" - she said, and Makoto held her arm

"Yeah… Maybe I should do that"

…

…..

 **This is the end of the chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Please Review if you liked it… or hate it… your choice**

 **And leave suggestions**


	74. Chapter 72

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **And you know what… Lemon**

….

…..

 **Chapter 72: time for the idol to sing**

Makoto woke up the next day on his bed. He then was about to move… when he felt a little weight on his arm and when he looked he saw Maki sleeping deeply holding his arm with a smile. He then remembered what happened… after the Karaoke they decided to return home but when they stopped in front of his room lust overcame them and they started making out before they had a full 3 hours session of sex. They did it in every position, they did it in the bathroom. He heard her moan his name time after time just wanting to make her moan more and she begged for more and more

Seeing he all those memories returned to him he blushed. Maki then woke up and Makoto smiled at her – "you look so cute while sleeping"- he said as she quickly turned around and covered her face with the blanket –"don't say that… it's embarrassing" – she said making him smile- "but I guess is ok… after all I love you" – she said jumping on him and kissing him… before he returned the kiss – "well that made you happy" – she then said teasingly as she felt him get hard under her – "well can you blame me with a sexy girl like you on top" – he said before they got in the mood – "Makoto… please do me" – she said as she positioned herself on top of him and inserted – "aww Makoto" – she moaned as he grunted trying his best to not cum immediately inside her… she was so tight

It was then that the door opened – "Hey Makoto are you going to my concert today?" – Sayaka said as she entered only to see both of them fucking – "oh sorry I interrupted!" – she then said with an evil smile making them nervous – "Maizono-senpai… I promise… this is not what it looks like"- Maki then said nervous and trying not to panic- "are you sure? because it looks like you are riding him, and he is really deep inside you" – Sayaka then said with an evil grin – "I… I mean" – Maki then said starting to cry… she felt like a whore. Makoto then felt bad and Sayaka then held her cheeks surprising both of them – "Hey, hey you don't have to cry… I'm not mad… It's ok" – she said gently surprising Maki – "we just have to share" – she said as she kissed Maki… surprising her and Naegi. Sayaka was making Making join the harem… all for Makoto

Maki then moaned a little as she felt how he grew bigger. Sayaka then separated and looked how she moaned – "His dick feels majestic don't it?" – Maki couldn't talk but nodded as she moaned. Sayaka then looked at Makoto – "you don't mind if I join right?" – Makoto then smiled – "sure "

Sayaka then smiled and closed the door before she started undressing herself. She then finally finished and posed for him – "Like what you see?" – she said teasingly making him blush… before he closed his eyes in pleasure Maki had started riding him in a reverse cowgirl – "wow, aren't you impatient Maki" – Sayaka said as she walked to her. Maki was to distracted enjoying riding him but then she felt a wave of pleasure hit her, She then looked down and noticed that while she was riding him Sayaka started licking her clitoris- "Aww Maizono-senpai!" – she moaned hard making her cum as she fell on top of Naegi – "Wow you came so hard!"- Sayaka then said before she looked at his dick that had fallen from inside her pussy and licked her lips

Makoto was breathing hard because even though he didn't come he she had ridden him hard… when she felt a soft wet touch on his dick… seeing that Sayaka was licking and sucking him – "Sayaka" – he moaned while she deepthroated him. She then stopped and stood up – "It's been so long since I got to play with little Makoto… well although is not little at all" – she said as she positioned herself on top of it – "Look at it… so eager to do inside me" – She said as she started going down and his member started penetrating her wall – "Makoto!" – she moaned as she started riding him- "Makoto… I missed this so much" – she moaned as her breast bounced up and down, on the other hand Makoto winced in pleasure… he didn't remember how good it felt inside of Maizono, he then saw Maki getting on top of him – "Makoto… please lick me here" – Maki then begged as she placed her pussy on front. Makoto then opened her pussy a little seeing how pink it looked and started licking, making her moan hard. So, there they were, Sayaka was riding him hard, and Makoto was eating out Maki

"Sayaka… I feel close" – Makoto then said between licks. Sayaka and Maki then looked at each other and separated from him… surprising him – "what happened?" – he asked confused as he sat before seeing them both starting to lick his dick. Makoto winced in pleasure as he tried his best to hold it in. but couldn't. He released streak after streak of cum on top of them covering both of them on his hot cum, and they started making out with each other. Before they looked at him with seductive smiles

"another round" – Makoto then started sweating

….

…

After two hours of rigorous sex Maki and Sayaka started getting ready to take a bath in his bathroom while Makoto looked dried up in the bed – "Makoto come on … we will be late for my concert" – Sayaka then said as Makoto sat – "ohh right today was your concert wasn't it?"- he said and she nodded – "Yeah today is a full house concert… you should have seen Alice… she is so nervous she doesn't want to leave her room" – she said giggling and Makoto smiled, before he noticed Maki a little down. He then remembered that the day before while they were walking from the Karaoke to the housing she had told him how (because she was a fan of Sayaka and Alice) she had saved up a lot of money to go to the concert… but it was all sold out in like 2 minutes after they were in the market. And she wasn't able to buy one… Makoto then sighed

"umm… Sayaka can I ask for a favor?"- he said blushing a little and she smiled – "sure… anything for you" – she said heartfelt with a little blush making him blush even more – "well you see… I know I shouldn't asking things like this" – he stuttered, and she got closer – "what is it?" – Makoto then took a hard breath – "Maki wasn't able to get a ticket to your concert… and she really wanted to go… can you give her one?" – he said embarrassed and surprising Maki. She then looked at him confused – "That's it?" – she asked confused and he nodded, and she sighed – "Makoto of course she can go… I actually was going to invite her myself… I thought the favor was something more serious" – Makoto then gave a relieved breath – "well you girl should go bathe yourself before we leave. I'll bathe after you finish"- Makoto said getting the girls confused – "what do you mean? we all bathing together" – Sayaka and Maki said at the same time with a seductive smile…making him nervous. The girls licked their lips as they saw him grow bigger

…

…

"so, you decided to take a rest from being the Jester?" – Sayaka asked as they were riding the limousine to the concert she was already on her Idol costume and her idol friends were waiting for her. Makoto nodded while Maki looked excited of going to the concert – "Yeah… after thinking about it I noticed that while the Jester is a dark route for me… It's a necessary evil for the world" – he while looking at the city – "you know why the reaperism religion got so famous so quickly?" – he asked her and she shook her head – "It's because people are always searching for a sense of reward and retribution… they want their actions to make a difference in life… be it getting rewards for good actions or punishment for bad ones… Heaven hell… life… death they want their actions to define where they are going. And the Jester does that. People always believe that people with power are always able to escape punishment because of it… but the Jester proves that everyone is the same. Everyone will receive punishment if they are evil"- Makoto explained as he saw a group of reaperist with trying to turn more people into reaperist, and Sayaka notice this and looked a little sad

"but… that's where they are wrong… I'm not a god… I'm not good. And I can't define what is good or what is evil" – he kept talking making Maki look down… she could understand where he was coming from – "I'm human… just like all of them and I can't carry the weight of being a god" – he said sadly before looking at them and smiling – "so I'm going to take a rest for a while… maybe then I'll have the answer to how to deal with this issue and how to feel about the whole Sora situation… after all the believers aren't yet a major issue… let the police handle them for a while" – he said with a cocky smile… making Sayaka smile as well – "wow you are so mean"- she said and the three of them started laughing – "Maybe… but don't worry… if bad turns to worse… I'll make sure to stop them"

As he said that they finally got to the concert. They could hear all the screams of loving fans as they finally stopped, the door opened and Sayaka walked out as the fans roared in excitement. Makoto and Maki (with VIP passes) then walked out seeing how everyone loved Sayaka. Naegi just smiled… he knew how much it meant being an Idol to her, and he was happy to see her happy.

After Sayaka signing a bunch of autographs they all finally entered to the backstage… only to see Alice walking around nervous – "Hey Alice" – Makoto said getting her attention who looked at Sayaka… and ran to her –"Sayaka we have a problem… Satomi's broke her ankle and can't sing tonight" – she said panicking while Sayaka tried to calm her down- "Alice calm down we can find a way to fix this"

"But she can't sing, and she has a full solo song… what do we do?" – Alice then said crying a little over her nervousness. Until she felt Naegi pet her head – "Hey Alice take a breath is not that bad" – he said petting her which actually managed to calm her down – "Maki knows all the songs of the group and she sings really well" – Makoto said making Maki's face red and everyone looked at her – "It's that true?" -Sayaka then said holding her hands making Maki nervous – "Well… I mean… I do know the lyrics" – Sayaka then smiled – "could you please sing with us?" – Sayaka asked and Maki blushed – "but… I'm not Idol material" – she said nervous… being an assassin she was afraid she was too rough to be an idol

"You're cute, you can sing, and you make others smile…. What else do you need?" – Makoto said getting a blush out of her, Maki then looked at Sayaka – "Ok… I'll do it" – Sayaka then hugged her and Alice joined in…

After that they all dressed up for the concert in the first song they were all wearing matching costumes… part white and part other colors (Sayaka Blue, Maki Red, and Alice Green, the others yellow, purple and pink) and while she looked nervous, seeing Makoto cheering up for them made Maki sing with all her soul and the crowd loved her

Then each of the girls had their own solo song until it was Maki's turn… who was nervous and afraid, she had clothes change and was now wearing a gothic type of costume… but before she returned to stage Makoto whispered to her – "you are going to do it great… don't be nervous" – he whispered making her feel better. Maki then smiled heartfelt and gave him a quick kiss on the lips (surprising him) before she went to the stage. He was right… she had nothing to fear… after all she had a lot of people that loved her. As she looked at the crowd and saw all her classmates looking at her. Who were both surprised and cheering at her… her eyes then widened as she could see what it looked like an almost transparent version of Kaito cheering at her… and her heart felt warm. Then the music started playing (Roselia- Black shout) and she started singing. Everyone in the crowd looked impressed over how beautiful she (and her background singers) sang

They then started all cheering enjoying her singing and even dancing prowess. After she finished the song the room stood silent for a second and Maki looked nervous before the crowd went wild with cheering over her. Maki looked surprised and started crying of happiness. Makoto was seeing this and smiled as well.

…

…..

The concert then continued without problems. As they danced and sang all the songs. But as they were in middle of the last song all the lights turned off and the electricity turned off surprising everyone – "what is happening?" -the girls asked as they started looking around

"Sayaka Maizono… you will die today" – they heard from the distance as a gunshot sounded. Sayaka looked nervous at herself to see if she was wounded. But noticed that Maki actually managed to deflect the bullet. After that some lights turned on revealing a group of men all wearing masks – "Sadly you didn't die peacefully Sayaka Maizono" – one of them said and everyone looked at them – "we are the loyal followers of the Jester… and today we mark Sayaka Maizono as our target to die" – they said surprising everyone – "why?" – then screamed one of the fans – "she is innocent"- the masked man then shot him – "that's where you are wrong… She is a greedy bitch who only cares about the money… why must we pay to see her if we turned her into what she is… She is a human like us, yet we worship her… why must we also pay for it?" – he screamed in anger before he pointed his gun at Sayaka and Maki

"I'll tell you why… because she only thinks about money… she is greedy and only see us as money for her!" – he screamed in anger. The audience then started doubting… maybe he was right. He then was about to shoot them when a flying dagger flew and knocked down his gun

"That's where you are wrong" – they all heard from the top of the stage and the lights shined on it… revealing Naegi in his Jester costume. Everyone then looked in shock as Naegi stood there – "The greedy ones are you… you believe that because you gave fame to her you own her… but that's not true. Unlike the fans here you didn't see her as more than an idol. Just like a doctor receives pay for his work, so does an idol. And these people came here to enjoy with her not because she owed to them" – Sayaka then smiled as she heard him say that. The audience then started screaming in anger – "He is right! You dumbasses just think for yourself! If you really wanted to see her you should had paid the ticket cheapskates!" – they all screamed making the masked man angry

"SHUT UP!" – he screamed scaring the people before he pointed at Naegi – "and you… your costume may be impressive… but you are no Jester" -he accused him making Makoto grin – "neither are you" – he said making the masked people angry

"Shoot him" – every masked person then aimed at him and started shooting, scaring the audience whom started running as well as the idols (even Maki who convinced Sayaka it was better that way and that she was going to protect her). Makoto then looked at all the bullets that came to him and jumped throwing his grappling dagger and swinging down where all the masked people where and pulled a couple of daggers – "surrender or all of you will die" – he threatened them. They all then looked at each other and started laughing

"why should we surrender. After all we are true believers of reaperism… what we believe is justice… The true Jester is in our side" – Makoto then looked at them with his eyes red with anger – "Then you are no better than trash" – he said with bloodthirst as they aimed at him – "ready?!"

But it happened faster than any of them could see… all they could see is how a reaper walked next to them the reaper was not walking fast… it was like a normal walk in the park. They all then looked back quickly seeing Makoto on the other side, his blade covered in blood – "I'm sorry to say but your god just killed you" – Makoto said not facing them as one by one they started spurting blood from their necks and they fell dead. The leader looked with shock as he saw the reaper on Makoto's back – "the… real Jester" – he said before his eyes turned white, blood came out and he fell dead

….

….

After the incident, the police arrived and managed to keep the calm… but when they entered they saw all the perpetrators dead. Makoto, Sayaka, and Maki (and everyone that went to the concert) then returned to the housing after what happened. After they got there Makoto just went to his room and closed himself on it.

But Sayaka was worried about him… so she used her copy of the key and entered the room. Inside was Makoto just staring at the wall – "Makoto… are you ok?" – She asked, and Makoto sat looking at her – "Kind of" – he answered sincerely, he then looked at the floor

"You know, Maki sang beautifully today" – he said as Sayaka looked worried at him – "I'm jealous of her… unlike her all I can do is kill" – he said clenching his fist – "I have no talent for anything else… I'm just a murderer"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" – Sayaka screamed at him surprising him, he looked at her and noticed she was crying – "You are so much more than a killer and a murderer" – she said while crying – "Makoto do you know why I'm always ok with you being with other girls even though you told me you loved me?" – she asked while crying mad, leaving Makoto both confused and surprised, she then walked closer – "Is because I know… I know that you have enough love to make all of us happy… that you can make every single one of us smile" – she then looked directly at his eyes… and Makoto stared back still surprised – "But seeing you in pain… seeing you in doubt pains us. We love you, we trust you… but you don't tell us anything… you carry everything to protect us… but we don't want your protection… we want to be there with you… because we all know and want to see that you are so much more" – she scolded him while crying

Makoto was in shock… he didn't know that… yes, he always found odd how Maizono was never angry at him sleeping with other girls… but he didn't know it was because she believed so much more than what he thought. Makoto then hugged Sayaka – "sorry Sayaka… I promise I'll make it up to all of you" – he said with a smile – "I finally know what to do" – he said confusing her. He finally knew what to do, after discovering the truth he thought that Sora only saw him as a monster… but what he heard him say before death contradicted that… and because of that his heart was confused… what he needed to do was…

"I have to confront Sora"

…

…

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **For the next chapter, I'll start a mini-season in between of this where … well you'll see  
**

 **Also… I just want to say that everything I wrote about religion here was not targeted to any religion. For me is live and let live**

 **Also… a little bragging. Check Blood on Hope's peak if you like. It's another fanfic I'm doing of our fav luckster… maybe you'll like it**

 **Review if you like or if you hated it and believe I could do better (I read all of the reviews in order to make the story more entertaining)**

 **and leave suggestions**


	75. Chapter 73

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

…

… **..**

 **Chapter 73: The assassin island**

After a couple of days, Maki woke up in Makoto's room. As she looked around she noticed all the girls around her and remembered the day before. She and Sayaka actually managed to convince Makoto to have some… "fun with them" and as they had started their threesome something Maki was not expecting came through the door.

From that door actually entered: Junko, Mukuro, Celes, Alice, Hina, Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Sonia. All of the girls Makoto had slept with (except for Kyoko and Chiaki) came after Hina heard of Sayaka's and Maizono's plan and they all felt Jealous… So, after some talking (between the girls) they all looked at Makoto with hungry eyes. Makoto then felt a cold dark feeling coming from them

After a whole night of a sex-crazed orgy. We return to our story, Maki then looked around and saw at the faces of all the satisfied girls sleeping. She then smiled before she felt someone petting her head and noticed it was Sayaka – "Maizono-senpai" – Maki said surprised before she noticed Sayaka pouting – "Sayaka Onee-chan"- Sayaka said surprising and making Maki embarrassed – "Say it" – Sayaka said getting madder and Maki even redder – "Sayaka Onee-chan" – As those words came out of her Sayaka face light up – "OMG you are so cute! You are the cutest little sister ever!" – she said as she hugged Maki tightly Sayaka then looked at the other girls – "Maki did you know... I was actually the second one to have sex with Makoto" – she said making Maki blush embarrassed – "and to be honest at first, I was really jealous of Hina… But after seeing how happy he always tries to make us… I noticed that he has enough love to make all of us happy" – she said with a sweet tone – "yeah sometimes he messes up, and sometimes he makes us sad… but in the end, he always tries his best to make up for it… That's why we all love him" – she said, and Maki felt warm inside her… she was right – "well we better dress up or we are going to get late" – she said confusing Maki before she remembered she like all the other girls were still naked… her whole body then turned red with embarrassment

…..

….

After they all finally woke they all dressed and walked to the dining hall. And when they got there… they saw something really odd the dining hall was full of beautiful delicious plates of food… the type you only see in high-class restaurants and yet everyone who was there (class 77, 78 and 79) weren't eating the food – "what is happening?" – asked Sayaka to Hifumi who looked the food with hunger but didn't dare touch it – "well Naegi-kun cooked it" – Maki then looked confused before she noticed the other girls looking disgusted – "what is the problem?"

"well… you see Makoto is nice and all but. Last time he cooked well everyone who ate got sick for a whole weak" – she said surprising Maki who now looked at the food with distrust Makoto then finally walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron and was carrying a full tray of pink frosted sprinkle donuts – "hey good morning!" -he said smiling before he looked confused at the table – "Why is no one eating?"- he asked confused and everyone looked at each other… they didn't want to hurt his feelings so they all sat on the table and at the same time tried a plate on the table.

It was delicious

"OMG it's so good" – said Hina crying as she started eating all the food on the table, and everyone ate as well. Makoto then smiled and left the tray on the table – "enjoy" – Kyoko eyes and some of the other people then noticed that his hands were full of bandages – "he's been practicing cooking a lot" -Sayaka said getting Kyoko and Maki's attention (while the other ate and talked) – "I have seen him some nights just cooking… while reading some of Teruteru's recipes" – Kyoko's eyes then widened before she felt sad. – "I guess he still blames himself" – Sayaka said a little sad. Maki was going to ask but knew it was better she shouldn't

…

….

After they all ate Makoto, Maki, Mukuro, Sayaka, Alice, and Kyoko walked to Jin's office. After Makoto's declaration of confronting Sora Makoto wanted to talk to Jin, but because he was outside the school at the time they had to wait a couple of days

Now after waiting they all finally got to Jin. Jin was with Kyosuke looking serious at Makoto – "Naegi-kun... good morning" – Makoto then greeted him – "So why did you wanted to contact me?" – he asked and Makoto looked serious at him – "I want to go to Cyrcuz" – he said surprising Jin and confusing everyone else – "are you sure?" -he asked still shocked over hearing that, and Makoto looked sadly at the door – "I need to go… I need to find an answer there" – he said serious and Jin knew what he felt – "ok"

"Umm can I ask… what is Cyrcuz?"- Asked Kyoko confused while they all nodded (except Kyosuke who just listened from afar). Both Naegi and Jin then looked sadly - "as you all probably know. The Jester is a secret of society" – Jin started explaining – "so as a rule of the Family… whenever a Jester dies their body and everything of their existence is erased and buried in a small island called Cyrcuz" – everyone looked shocked over what he said. What he meant was that even though the Jester was helping. His existence was erased from history forever – "But… why? the Jester are heroes" – Said Alice surprised… she didn't know this

"Alice… remember what I said… Jester is not heroes. We kill, we destroy people with power… so in order to protect those we care from the claws we kill we have to disappear forever… that's the same reason Sora tried to erase your memories" – Sayaka then looked sadly – "will this happen to you too?" – Kyoko then asked Makoto, who didn't answer… but his silence already said everything. It wasn't fair… all the people Makoto had helped and he wouldn't even be remembered for it – "but why are you going?" – asked Sayaka looking directly at Makoto – "I'm going to go search all of Sora's things that we sent thereafter…" – he started saying forcefully as Alice looked at him – "After we unburied his body to send him there"- Alice and everyone else then looked shocked at Makoto… - "What?" – she said not believing him… Makoto couldn't even see her eyes- "you unburied Sora?" – She asked, and Makoto felt a nod on his throat

"Alice… It was me who sent the order to" – yet she rose her hand as she walked closer to Makoto… her eyes turning to anger – "Makoto answer me!"- she said mad… she couldn't believe it. Makoto looked serious at her – "yes"-without a second thought Alice then slapped his face – "Fuck you!" – She screamed before she left the room. Leaving Makoto and everyone in silence

"Makoto… I'll make sure you will be able to get to the island… but I'll take a couple of days of preparation" – Makoto then nodded – "well then this reunion is over" – he said before they all left. Outside the room, Kyoko, Maki, Sayaka, and Mukuro looked worried at Naegi. Makoto didn't talk to anyone… he just walked away – "sometimes… he messes up" – Sayaka whispered

…

….

Alice left really angry She was really, really angry. How dared her… How Dared Makoto do that to Sora… She couldn't believe it. And she couldn't believe she ever felt any kind of love for him. As she stormed off and ran she ended up in the city.

"why… Why Makoto?" – she said almost crying. How he could do that… take out Sora's body out of his rest to send it to that awful place. Even after he took care of him, even after he taught everything to him, why. After what it felt like hours of walking and thinking she then accidentally ended up in an alleyway after she finally noticed this she gave a hard breath and decided to walk back… after all, even if she was angry at him, she needed to listen to his side of the story

"But if it isn't the Idol Alice Cheshire?" – she then heard coming from one of the exits, she then looked she noticed a bunch of Reaperist looking at her and equipped with bats and weapons – "so some impure noble dares walk here" – they said raising their weapons. Alice then quickly looked back to the other exit, noticing that she was surrounded. She then pulled out a small dagger. She had trained a little self-defense with Sora but even she knew she couldn't beat all of them

The reaperist then all dashed to attack her and before she was able to move a step. A red dash appeared and attacked all the reaperist slicing them in pieces. Alice looked surprised at the carnage and then looked at the responsible – "Makoto?" – she asked but the men turned around and while he was wearing a mask that covered half of his face she knew who he was

"Leon"- she said in shock before she stood and pointed her dagger at him. Leon then looked at her and sheathed his blade – "I will not hurt you Alice" – he said before turning his back at her and she looked surprised and he started leaving – "thank you" – she then said making Leo stop on his tracks – "I didn't do it for you, I been hunting the reaperist for a couple of weeks" - He said and Alice looked surprised – "and you… why did you let yourself get captured by a bunch of novices?" – he said and she looked sadly –"well I was in deep thought"

"About Makoto?" – he asked surprising her – "I see… He did something didn't he?"- he said, and she gulped, making him sigh – "knowing him he probably didn't have a choice"- he admitted surprising her – "why are you helping him… I thought you hated him" – she said Making Leon look at her – "I hate him… but that doesn't mean he is bad. Is because he is so nice that I hate him" – He said before disappearing, leaving Alice surprised

…..

…..

After that weird encounter, Alice decided to go back to the school. As she walked back she thought maybe Leon was right. She had been mad at Makoto for what he did to Sora…but she probably didn't know how must have felt about having to do that… she didn't even care about how he felt.

As she finally got back to the front door of the school at night (almost 3 am), she had been thinking about how to talk to Makoto about the situation when she noticed someone who was asleep in front of the housing. It was Makoto who fell asleep while holding a couple of flowers (Orchids Alice's favorite) and a Sorry card (that Hifumi convinced him to buy) Alice looked at the brown-haired boy sleeping and giggle a little before sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder – "you are silly. I can't get mad at you"

…..

….

 **Well this is the end of the chapter… sorry is so short**

 **Please review if you liked it… or if you hated it…**

 **And leave suggestions**


	76. Chapter 74

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **Wow…. It's almost Ultimate Highschool Assassins Anniversary**

 **So, to celebrate… I want every one of the readers to tell me what they want in a chapter I will release the day of the anniversary (of course I will update at least once before but ok) and I will make it… but there will be some rules  
**

**Don't only think about Lemon. Like yeah, I will make it if you like, but if you really want to create something that's cool too**

 **It must make sense with the current story**

… **. Well I have nothing else to add**

 **Enjoy**

…

…

 **Chapter 74: Travels**

Makoto woke up a little early that day… well, a little early… it was 4:00 am. He was really nervous that day. That day was the day he and the other students were going to visit Cyrcuz. You see Jin had made the excuse to the parents and tutors that the travel there was going to be a school trip for a weekend. But in reality, it was a trip for Makoto and some of the others to know more about the story of the Jester. So, since the day had finally come Makoto was super nervous and afraid of what was going to happen. So, in order to calm himself and control better his emotions, he decided that maybe it was better to take a jog. So, he dressed for his jog. He put on a sleeveless running hoodie and running long pants. As he walked outside and got to the nearest park he then noticed that Hina was already stretching for her own jog – "Good morning Hina" – he then said catching her attention - "Makoto!" – she said excitedly as she ran to him and jumped for him to catch her – "well aren't you in a good mood?" – he said joking as he hugged her – "well of course… I love spending time with you" – She said excitedly about snuggling with her love. Makoto then lets her down (much for her disappointment) and started stretching – "Well we better start, or we won't be able to take that jog" – he said and they both started stretching.

But Hina felt a little devilish that day… So, as she stretched she started moaning and emphasizing stretching parts where he could see her ass or breast. Makoto noticed this and started blushing and felt himself getting harder. And then he felt surprised when he felt Hina grinding on him – "What is it Makoto? Are you feeling ok?"- She joked with clear hearts in her eyes. Makoto blushed and tried to pull back but hit the wall – "Makoto is ok. We have time to have fun" – Makoto couldn't hold it anymore and pulled her away to the closest bathroom Hina giggling victoriously the whole way. After they got to the bathroom Makoto immediately locked the door pulled her in and kissed her. Starting to make out with her. Hina felt him and returned the kiss. They were so desperately making out with each other… They both really wanted this. Makoto then started undressing her starting with her huge knockers. Makoto then started licking on them making her moan more and more – "Makoto… It feels sooo good!" – she said slurry as she got wetter. She then looked at his huge bulge and licked her lips – "Makoto I want to play with your friend" – taking off his running pants and letting his dick free. Who hit her in the face lightly – "wow Is as big as always!" – she said her eyes with hearts looking at his manhood. And she started licking him making him shiver – "Hina… It's not fair… I know you want attention too" – he said, and she smiled before she took her running pants and panties revealing her wet pussy. Hina then noticed how his dick way harder – "Makoto let's have some fun" – Hina said placing her hands on the wall and showing her ass and pussy to him - "Makoto I'm waiting" – she said, and Makoto got closer… but seeing her soft ass so close he felt like revenge – "Makoto?"

SLAP!

"AWW!" – she moaned after Naegi slapped her ass – "Trying to tempt me, don't you?" – He said before slapping it again and making her moan and making her wetter – "We were supposed to go for a jog, and now you want me to fuck you?" – he said as his eyes turned red and she moaned harder

"Please Makoto… Please Fuck my tight pussy with your massive cock" – She begged, and Makoto complied by pushing his whole dick inside – "Makoto! SO BIG!" – She moaned before Naegi started moving. Hina then moaned really hard she felt so good. Not only was she with the boy she loved… but also, he was really good at sex.

Then to her surprise, Makoto then pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed deeper. – "AWWW!" – she moaned as he started moving faster and her voice became slurry – "Makoto... Feels sho guud" – she moaned drooling hard. Makoto then turned her around and pulled her from the ground fucking her upright as she was leaning against the wall. Makoto could see her moaning face – "Do you like it Hina?" – he asked, and she nodded – "well maybe we should step it up a bit" – he then said with a smirk as he started pounding faster and harder making her moan like crazy – "Sho Guud… Sho guud!" – she said and Makoto then felt that he was close – "Hina I'm so close!" – he said trying himself to hold it in

"Cum inside… Please fill me with your hot cum"- Makoto was surprised at how she was talking but couldn't hold it anymore and release everything he had quickly filling her completely. Makoto then pulled out and cum started flowing out – "that… was… Amazing" – Hina said trying to catch her breath.

They both then fell to the ground before kissing deeply – "that was so good Makoto" – Hina said as they kissed – "Well should we dress up to go for the jig now?" – Makoto asked and Hina shook her head – "No… after that amazing session I can barely walk anyways… So… I have been thinking. How about instead of Jogging… we fool around a little more?" – She then said with heart in her eyes

….

….

After a couple hours later and a lot of sessions, they finally got dressed and walked back to the school. They were both sweaty and blushing over how much, they did. When they got to the school they noticed that Yasuhiro and Nagito were outside – "Oh hey Naegi-chi! And Hina"- Yasuhiro said as they entered, and they waved back – "you two looks sweaty… taking a morning Jog?" – he then asked and both of them blushed a little – "well something like that" – Naegi said and Nagito's yes shined- "Amazing… even with amazing talents as yours, you are still working hard! It's so Hopeful!" – Nagito said making everyone smile embarrassed – "well you two should go get dressed we are leaving in like an hour" – Yasuhiro then said and Makoto and Hina nodded before going to the housing – "Makoto" – Hina then said getting his attention before she smiled – "I'm so glad I met you" – she said. Makoto had noticed that the scars of cutting herself were starting to fade away and she looked truly happy. Makoto then got near and kissed her – "I'm glad I met you too Hina" – He said with a sincere smiled. Which made her heart flutter and made her blush?

"Flirting so early in the morning?" – They both heard and noticed Junko, Alice and Mukuro getting closer – "It's not fair I want some of Makoto's love too" – Junko complained jealous before she pulled him in and Kissed him… making him blush – "So Makoto who is a better kisser Hina or me?" – she asked making him embarrassed, but before he could say anything Mukuro got near him and kissed him deeply surprising all of them – "Sorry Junko-chan. But you won't win Makoto over me" – said Mukuro with a smile, making Junko and Hina smile. Alice then looked at Makoto and kissed him as well – "I'm not losing him" – she said while Makoto gasped for air. The four of them then looked at Makoto – "so who is better?" – they said before they noticed Makoto had disappeared

After Makoto finally got away he got to his room. But as he opened he noticed that Kyoko was inside waiting for him, making him sigh – "Kyoko I don't think we have time to have sex" – he said making her blush surprised – "well… That isn't why I'm here" – she said embarrassed making him blush as well and his head fell in embarrassment – "actually I came here to talk" – she said getting his attention – "So… how are you feeling?" – she asked him and he looked down – "I don't know" – he said honestly while Kyoko looked at him – "Do you still want to go? – she asked him her eyes showing how worried she was for him -"After I learned the truth and remembered everything I been a lot angrier… Whenever I saw my reflection it was like I was seeing a monster in front of me" – he started explaining to her as she listened – "and I thought forfeiting the job of the Jester would help me return to myself… but that only made me angrier and hurt… Because when I was the Jester, even when I wasn't a hero I fought to protect people. So, I must go… I must see where the roots of the Jester came from… and who and Why I was chosen. Was I chosen to be a hunting dog… or to fight to protect people" – he said smiling sadly… Kyoko heart then sank as she saw him sad. She then quickly ran to him and hugged him surprising him – "Makoto… promise me something" – she asked confusing him – "it doesn't matter what you find… promise me you won't change the reason I fell for you" – she said making him blush, she then looked directly at him and he noticed she was crying – "I promise" – he said smiling gently before petting her head 

…..

…..

Makoto and everyone else finally got to the airport and they were all ready to travel. They were all wearing casual and comfortable clothes. As he was walking Makoto noticed something and left for a second. When they all finally got to the plane they were going on Jin (as well as Yukizome, Kazuo, Kyosuke, and Koichi) were taking roll attendance. Class 77 to 79 

"Ok. Sayaka Maizono" – Jin asked and Sayaka raised her hand – "Makoto Naegi…" – he then asked noticing no response – "Makoto Naegi?" -he asked again, and everyone started searching a little worried - "Sorry… I'm here" – Makoto said running to the group – "Where were you?" – asked Jin a little mad. And Makoto looked embarrassed – "sorry, sorry I got lost for a second" – he said

Meanwhile, in a booth of the airport bathroom, they were 4 Reaperist unconscious 

After that everyone entered the plane and were divided into couples for sitting based on the roll calls. So, Makoto was seated next to Sayaka to her pleasure and the Jealousy of some of the other girls.

After a while of talking Sayaka fell asleep on his shoulder with a big smile on her face and Makoto decided to play some games, after a couple more hours he felt her moving and waking up – "Good morning… did you sleep well?" – he asked her and she nodded, before looking around, it was the middle of the night and only her and Makoto were awake - "So did you enjoy your morning?" – Said Sayaka surprising him… that was something weird to ask after waking up – "Huh? What do you mean?" - he asked confused – "Well you went 'jogging' with Hina, made out with Junko and Mukuro and got hugged by Kyoko" – Makoto then looked surprised at her how did she know

"I have my ways" – she said surprising him… how did she know what he was thinking – "Because I'm a psychic" – she said before giggling a little bit making him smile as well – "Makoto… I want you to know something" – she then said – "Remember what I told you when I… screamed at you?" – she asked a little embarrassed…. Makoto nodded, he remembered

"Well the thing is that you need to know that even if you are an Assassin, or a murderer we will still love you" – she said heartfelt – "After all It wasn't your assassin skills or even your sexy body what attracted all of us to you. It was you kindness care for us that made us fall for you" – she said making him blush – "so, please… just how you promised Kyoko… please promise me and everyone that you won't forget your kindness" – she said making him giggle, confusing her – "wow with the hiding skills you are even better than me at being an assassin" – he said and she smiled 

"well I fell for the best" – she said before the both of them gave each other a passionate kiss.

…

…..

The sun started rising as the plane started landing on the Island of Cyrcuz. And as you see this you could also see Makoto and Sayaka sleeping comfortably next to each other

…

…..

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter…  
**

**And like I said… guys get creative and let's make a great chapter**

 **Also, I really want to solve this Makoto issue… My murder brain is tingling for assassinations**

 **Well, review if you liked it… or hated it  
**

**And leave suggestions**


	77. Chapter 75

Welcome to a new chapter

 **I have nothing to add except**

 **Because of time and classes, I had no time to write, so instead, I decided that I would throw 2 chapters on the 28 as the anniversary one**

 **enjoy**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Chapter 75: truth untold**

After 8 hours of flying and basically 8 more hours of sleep, they finally were able to start enjoying the island. While a simple view it looked like a deserted Island, the truth is that the Island had a massive 5 stars resort hotel where mayor political powers (most of them searching for the help of the jester) assisted (the owner being the Jester). So, after they all woke up the first thing they did was go quickly to breakfast. They were surprised over the menu.

While the menu from Hope's peak was no joke considering they had Ultimate's in the kitchen cooking for them. It was most similar to a normal high school meal. But seeing the menu they were impressed. Squash ravioli, Apple risotto, beef tenderloin omelets and even simple things like waffles with a blueberry maple syrup or cereals. all of them from breakfast.

Seeing this they all ate happily and started talking loudly (while other people looks at them with disgust) and after they all ate they all dispersed in different directions. Some of them (like Hina, Sakura, Mukuro, and Junko) decided to go to the pool. Others (like Gonta, Nekomaru, Akane, Gundham, Mahiru(who returned to be a photograph) and Hiyoko) decided to see the marvels of the island outside the Hotel and others just started seeing around the hotel for things to do

While they all did something Naegi, Maki and Alice were walking through the main office hallway until they got to the director's door. When they saw them two guards tried to stop them but Makoto then showed a card showing he was the Jester and they bowed away from their path. After they opened the door they noticed an old 60-year-old man – "Naegi-kun, Alice!" – the man said before he got close to them and hugged them – "how long has it been before I seen you?" – he asked after the hug

"I think it was a couple of months before Sora died" – Naegi said with a slight smile – "you mean before you killed him?" – the old man said, surprising Maki and Alice whom both looked at Makoto – "Yeah, before I killed him Sohin" – Makoto admitted before he sat on one of the chairs. Sohin then closes his eyes – "so how can I help you?" – he asked Makoto who looked at him seriously – "I need to go to the chamber of the Jester" – He said surprising Sohin who stepped up from his chair

"what? Are you insane? You'll die" – he said shocking both Alice and Maki who looked shocked at him, but Makoto just grinned – "If I did I wouldn't be worthy of being the Jester"- Naegi said with a confident grin -"wait what do you mean die?" – Asked Alice still not believing what she heard. And Sohin just sat down – "You see while we want to respect the hard work the Jesters have done…. Their bodies are a harm to humanity and should be destroyed" – he said making Alice mad… how could he say that about Sora and all the other jesters? Sohin noticed this anger and rose his arm

"don't get me confused Alice, I'm not trying to offend any of them. It's just that their bodies carry a lot of dangerous information on them" – he explained while they listened closely – "types of poison, weaponry, body modifications, all kind of secrets that people shouldn't know. But because of their service, we decided to at least preserve their bodies. So in order to keep the secrets, we decided to place highly difficult traps in order to stop graverobbing" – He finally ended up explaining

"And how do they take the bodies there then?" – Asked Maki confused over what he just said – "well the door has a system. We inject the current Jesters with a nanochip that detects their heartbeat. When a Jester dies the door lets access for their body to enter. after the body is registered inside and the entrance doors close the traps activate again. We even take those moments to update the system again. So right now that Sora is inside all the traps have been activated, and now that the traps have been updated… Makoto's chance to actually get in and out alive is… 3%" – he said

"3%?!" – said in shock Maki before she looked at Makoto – "you'll die" – Makoto could see the fear for his safety on her eyes, but he just smiled softly before petting her head – "Maki… I know is dangerous. But I have to do this… If I don't… I won't be able to keep going forward" – He said with sad eyes. Alice then walked near him – "then promise me… Promise me you won't die and I'll let you go" – she said surprising him… before he smiled – "I promise"

…

…..

Makoto was in front of the entrance of the Chamber of the Jester fully dressed as the Jester (not because he needed to, but because it was the best equipment to protect himself that he had) when Alice walked near to him – "Please don't tell the others" – he asked her and she nodded. Makoto then looked at Maki who was looking with fear and preoccupation on her eyes. Makoto then petted her head, after Kaito, she was really afraid for his safety – "I promise I'll be ok" – he said she then looked into his eyes

"If you don't return I'll never forgive you" – she said pouting with tear on her eyes and he smiled gently – "I'll be all right" – he then said before turning to the door of the Chamber, they then opened the door and the first thing they saw was flames like the doors to hell… the three of them then looked surprised

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" – asked Alice with doubt – "Sure… I can" – Naegi said with a little more doubt on his voice. Makoto then took a hard breath and ran directly to the flames, while the girls looked with nervousness

….

….

Makoto jumped over some spikes and did a drop roll before barely dodging some arrow that was flying to him, he managed to find cover over a wall and started breathing extremely hard. He was tired. Not only he had been on constant alert (which was mentally straining) but his body was covered in wounds and his costume was in tatters

"this… is… more difficult… that I…. thought" – Makoto said trying to catch his breath. After entering the tomb he had been dodging and escaping multiple traps: gunshots, pitfalls, poison darts, Poison arrows and even poison snakes. His costume had suffered a lot of punishment, his mask was gone and he lost both his boots on an acid floor.

Makoto then tried to look over the wall and noticed a bright light followed by a red laser that crossed the wall – "Lasers!? Really!?" – Makoto screamed angry, before running as fast as he could to dodge the lasers he then noticed multiple machines turning on at the same time and all of them shooting lasers as well – "Oh fuck me" – he said getting annoyed.

As he jumped and dodged he then managed to cross the room with just little laser burns. But after getting to the other room… he truthfully missed the lasers. It was an empty room with a 30 meters Giant robot with guns attached

"Intruder! Intruder!" – The Robot said before looking at Makoto – "Eliminate" – the robot the said aiming his guns at Makoto and shot his heat-seeking missiles. Makoto's eyes then widened – "are you KIDDING ME!?" – he said before an explosion hit him

Makoto barely got out of the explosion, but it hit him hard, and his body was filled with wounds and was bleeding all over – "Fuck you Bot!" – Makoto said completely angry as the bot threw more heat-seeking missiles. Makoto then threw at him knifes with pieces of his costumes on fire. And stuck it on him. The Heat seeking missiles then detected it and flew to the bot before destroying it completely, as the bot fell.

Makoto then walked to the next room… he entered slowly and afraid, seeing as simple down hallway, no guns attached, no missiles nor lasers. Makoto then walked slowly when he felt he noticed that he accidentally pushed a button. After noticing this he then heard a lot of mechanisms starting to move and slowly looked back… Like before, there was no lasers, no missiles, no way to trick this trap. It was unoriginal… but very functional. Makoto then looked and started running as a Giant round boulder started rolling his way

"I HATE THIS PLACE!"

…..

…

While Makoto was doing all the traps, Maki was playing nerviously with her pudding. When Alice walked to her – "are you ok Maki?" – Alice asked her and Maki looked at her – "sorry I'm just nervous for Makoto" – she said making Alice smile

"You really love him don't you?" – She asked making Maki blush embarrassed – "it's ok I love him too" – she said while Maki looked at her surprised – "and I too worry for him…But that's why… I have to trust him… because that's the only thing I can do" – She said and Maki noticed that while she smiled, she was still shaking worried for Makoto – "then let's go trust in him together"- Maki said holding her hands, surprising Alice who still smiled - "yes let's"

….

….

Makoto finally entered the chamber where al the Jesters were. He noticed it was another hallway with multiple doors each with the name of the Jester inside and the design of their main weapon sculpted in the door (Makoto thought that while he was here he would take one or two of them), and on the end of the hallway was Excalibur on a stone pedestal – "so here it was" – Naegi said remembering how after Leon's fight they took the sword from him. Makoto then walked to the final room created and finally found Sora's room

He then held the doorknob and took a hard breath… he couldn't believe that the most difficult thing was to actually open the door. But still, he managed to get all his courage and open it. When he looked shocked for a second he thought he saw Sora. But then noticed it was just a statue.

Makoto then calmed himself, he was tired… and was seeing illusions, Of course, Sora was dead. But… he made it, He made it…." – he thought before his eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep on the floor

He then woke up in the sands of a beach. Confused he then looked around and stood up. He then walked around and noticed a beach chair and in it was Sora drinking from a coconut - "So Makoto, how are you doing?" – he asked but then before he answered Makoto quickly punched him in the face

"what the hell!? it's that how you treat your master?" – he asked angry to Makoto who only looked at him annoyed – "You are not my master… you are a dream version of how I thought about him" – he said surprising Sora - "so that means that I can release all my pent up anger on you" – He said cracking his knuckles, and Sora laughed – "While that is true… I bet it would not be as satisfying as punching the real me" – he said And Makoto sighed – "so why are you here?" – Makoto asked annoyed

"I don't know… you tell me, after all, I was created by your memories" – Makoto then fell and a chair appeared out of nowhere – "I don't know… maybe is because I fell asleep in Sora's tomb" – he said and Sora looked confused

"and why would you do that?" – he asked, and Makoto then looked at the floor – "Because I wanted to know what part of me you chose to be the Jester" – he admitted and Sora sighed – "I see you know about the first time we met" – Makoto then clenches his fist – "and what do you want to believe?" – Sora asked and Makoto thought for a while.

"I want to believe that you chose me because of my good heart and potential" – he admitted, and Sora looked at him again – "And what do you believe is the reason?" – he asked again and Makoto felt a sharp pain – "That you chose me because I'm a monster"

"and why not both?"- Sora said, surprising Makoto – "You are a monster… but it doesn't mean you have an evil heart" – he said and Makoto looked at him – "Your potential comes from your darkness. And your good heart comes from the fact that you are willing to turn into a monster to protect those you love" – Makoto eyes then widened… after all, he never thought of it that way – "Your monster maybe what got my attention on you… but it was your heart what made me choose you as the Jester" – Sora said and Makoto looked surprised… why this dream felt so real?

He then noticed that his body started to disappear – "well I guess that your time is ending. Well before you leave, inside my tomb there's probably a red diary. So if you find it check page 89" – he said and Makoto noticed that maybe… this was the real Sora – "wait for Sora… Sora!"

….

…..

Makoto then woke up and noticed a sharp pain in his whole body. Before he looked around and noticed that he was inside the tomb of Sora. He was no longer dreaming… or was it really a dream? He then decided to ignore it and stood up, checking around the tomb. Where he noticed a golden gate. He then opened it and saw inside… there it was all the properties of Sora. A picture of Alice, his costume, a couple of weapons he used to use and (to Makoto's surprise) a red diary

Without a single thought, he then took it and opened to page 89. Inside there wasn't a lot of information, just a single line

day 53 after meeting Makoto:

"I'm really glad I chose him to be my successor"

…

…..

Middle of the night

Maki and Alice were waiting for Makoto in front of the door to the chamber when Sohin came to them – "He hasn't come back?" – he asked and Maki shook her head – "Maybe… Maybe he is…" – but Alice raised her arm

"He will come back, he promised" -she said when the door of the chamber opened, the three of them then looked surprised before they saw Makoto and their faces turned confused. Makoto was going outside (his costume in tatters, and wounds all over his body) but the most surprising part was that he was pulling a giant bag with him. When he finally got to them he stopped and smiled – "Makoto… what is that?" – Alice asked confused pointing at the bag. He then looked annoyed – "It's all I stole from there… after what I have suffered is the least they could do"

…..

….

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter but because of the anniversary, there will be 2 chapters on the 28… so I hope you enjoy the next one as well**


	78. Chapter 76

**Welcome to the Anniversary chapter**

 **And well**

 **Enjoy**

…

… **..**

 **Chapter 76: Anniversary**

Makoto woke up with intense pain in his body. Makoto's body was covered in wounds and felt painful… but that wasn't what woke him up, instead of pain it was instead pleasure, what woke him. He then looked down and noticed that under his sheets there was moving and the more it moved the better it felt. He then tried to pull up the sheets… and couldn't because he noticed that both his arms were tied to the bedframes. And Immediately knew who it was, only one person liked doing this to him.

"Junko what are you doing?" – Makoto said as he tried his best to resist the pleasure. The sheet then pulled up and revealed both Junko and Mukuro, both licking his dick. Junko then separated and Mukuro started sucking on it – "we are punishing you" – she said holding his face - "after all you did something really dangerous yesterday and got all hurt" – he said touching one of his wound that still felt tender – "and didn't tell us" – she said pouting before she licked the wound making him shiver

"I didn't want you to worry about me" – he said trying his best to not moan and Junko looked mad at him – "of course we worry… we love you and seeing you in pain hurts us" – Junko said mad while Makoto looked at her feeling guilty – "I'm sorry" – he said and she just shook her head

"Not yet you aren't"- she said with malice on her voice scaring Makoto a little – "only after you satisfy both of us we will forgive you" – she said with darkness making him nervous. It was then that he felt himself cumming and filled Mukuro's mouth before she pulled out and he came on her face – "Mukuro I'm sorry!" – he tried to apologize when he saw Junko getting near to her sister – "you look so erotic like this Mukuro nee-chan" – she said before starting to lick the semen of her and kissing her. Makoto looked at this and then his dick grew big again – "Makoto… did you know… the first load of a man is the quickest one… now we don't have to worry about that" – she said with a smirk. And Makoto looked nervous

Before they could say anything Mukuro then pushed Makoto's dick inside her while trying not to moan. Surprising both Junko and Makoto – "Mukuro nee-chan that's not fair… I was supposed to be the first one!" – Junko said mad – "well you took too long explaining it so I'm taking the first turn"- She said before starting to move and Moan. Makoto then felt how tight she felt. Junko then looked mad but then sighed – "Well then I want to play too" – She then said placing her pussy on Makoto's face – "So please lick me down there" – she asked

Makoto then lets out his tongue and started licking and Junko moaned hard…. How was he this good? It didn't even take a minute before the two girls came. They then fell forward hugging – "Mukuro… I think we bit more than we can chew" – Junko said and Mukuro nodded – "are we done already?" – Makoto then said with a grin making them mad. Makoto then felt incredible pleasure when he felt Mukuro go again… even harder than the first time

"Junko… it feels…. So good!" – Mukuro then said as Hearts appeared on her eyes… surprising Junko. Mukuro was moaning in a way she had never seen her sister like this before… and then Junko shivered as she felt Makoto licking her again.

Then after a couple of minutes, Makoto felt himself close – "Mukuro…. I'm cumming" – he said basically telling her to pull out…. – But Mukuro just went faster – "I want it inside" – she said Making Makoto nervous… and it didn't take long before he exploded inside her – "aww so muh… ishide me" – she slurred in pleasure before she fell back tired. Makoto then started trying to catch his breath when he felt Junko licking him – "wow… I have never seen nee-chan like that before" – she said as she licked it, so it would grow bigger. And indeed, it did - "I had sex with you so many times and I don't know why… Now I really want you inside" – she said as she looked at his hard dick, she then positioned herself on top of him in a reverse cowgirl – "so let's enjoy it" – she said before she pushed it inside. She didn't know why… she had it inside so many times yet this time… - "It feels so good!" – She moaned before starting to move. Now she could understand why Mukuro ended like that… somehow Makoto felt better than before. She then let her wild instincts go wild and pounded as hard and fast as her body could let her.

"Junko… stop… you are going to wild" – Makoto said feeling her flesh on him. She was doing it so well. And he could feel how he got closer and closer to release – "I can't… I feelsh so well" – Junko said while hearts appeared on her eyes. Makoto then felt himself close again – "Junko I'm cumming" -Makoto said but notice Junko grinning

"I won't pull out Makoto. I want to feel your hot cum deep inside me" – she said pounding him even harder. Makoto then felt himself closer and finally with a final thrust, he came hard. Junko then moaned hard after she felt streak after streak of cum going inside her – "It's so great…I'm now addicted to your dick" – she said before falling unconscious as well

"wait… don't leave tied up" – Makoto said

….

…..

After managing to escape (thanks to his Jester skills) Makoto dressed up and laid down both girls to sleep on his bed before he left the room. He wanted to put on the do not disturb sign but noticed that Junko beat him to the punch. Since the "do not disturb" sign was already in place. Makoto then put on his swimsuit and took a book. And closed the door leaving the two-sister asleep.

After eating breakfast, he then decided to go to the beach and read. Makoto was reading from the book – "What are you doing there Makoto?" – he then heard behind him, making him turn. When his eyes widened… behind him where Sayaka and Maki (who was blushing) … both of them in bikinis (Sayaka in blue and Maki in red). Makoto then looked away quickly while blushing – "I'm reading a book from one of the Jester… who used to kill by snapping her fingers" – he said trying his best (and failing) to hide his red blushing face – "an assassin with snaps?" – Sayaka asked confused – "Is that even possible" – Sayaka said getting closer and sitting next to him… but when she did Makoto accidentally noticed her cleavage and blushed more – "well apparently she found out how to use resonance to manipulate and even cause mental breakdowns in people… getting to the point that the targets died" – he explained when Maki sat on the other side – "really? That's amazing!" – Maki said, and Makoto got nervous. But Sayaka looked suspicious – "well I don't believe it… Hey, how about you try it with me?" – Sayaka said and Makoto looked nervous – "I don't want to kill you!"- he said making both girls sigh

"I think she meant more like the brain manipulation" – Maki said making Makoto embarrassed – "oh yeah… sure… but I'm still not good at it… but I can try" – he said and Sayaka nodded. Makoto then snapped his fingers. And noticed his failure… while he was trying to knock Sayaka out, instead, he noticed that both girls shivered – "are you both ok?" – he asked worried and Sayaka shook her head – "no… please do it again" – she said confusing him who did it again and received the same result – "what is happening?"- he then asked extremely confused – "I don't know why… but when you snap it makes me feel tingly… down there" – Maki said with her face red… and Makoto's eyes widened and his face turned red… - "what?!"- he asked in shock

"Do it again" – Sayaka then said making him even more nervous she was getting extremely nervous – "Sayaka… We… I mean I can't do that" – he said and then felt Sayaka grab his dick – "Then at least finish satisfying me with this" – she said seductively. Making him even more nervous, and then she started licking his neck – "I been noticing that you been trying your best to calm it down… could it be that seeing us in swimsuits is making you hard?" – she said with seductive eyes. Makoto then blushed (which Sayaka thought it was cute) and looked nervous – "Sayaka we are outside… and Maki is here too" – he said which made her giggle

"Makoto, nobody is here… and I'm pretty sure Maki wants to join as well" – she said, and Makoto quickly looked at Maki and noticed that while her face was red an embarrassed… her eyes clearly said she was ok with it – "really?" – he asked surprised

"well… if it is with you… I wouldn't mind" – she said making him blush before he noticed that Sayaka had pulled his swimsuit down – "wow big as ever" – she said seductively before she started licking it and making him shiver. While this happened, Maki looked surprised – "Maki… don't you want to join as well?" – she asked her who blushed… but then got near him and started licking as well. Makoto then started feeling a wave of pleasure as both girls licked him. It was then that Sayaka stopped

"Maki… what if… we use this? I bet he would enjoy it a lot" – she said taking her top and revealing her breasts. And surrounded (to Makoto's pleasure) his dick between her breasts. While she did this Maki then touched hers and felt a little embarrassed that they weren't as big as Sayaka's – "What are you waiting for Maki?" – Sayaka then said surprising her – "I bet he would enjoy it more if it was both of us" – Sayaka said with a seductive grin. Maki then nodded and did the same. Noticing how Makoto moaned when he felt both of them at the same time. And for some reason, she felt proud to make him like that

They both then looked surprised after a white streak came out of Naegi and semen fell on both of them. Makoto then tried to catch his breath when he noticed, making his eyes widen and his dick to get hard again, that both girls were making out and cleaning each other with their tongues. After they finished Sayaka then looked at him – "I guess you are ready for another round?" – she said teasingly making him gulp. Then both girls moved their bottom and showed their pussies (Maki in doggy style and Sayaka in missionary) – "who do you want first?"

Makoto's wild side then took over and took Maki doggy style – "aww… so big"- Maki said as Makoto inserted himself inside her. Makoto then started thrusting wildly as Maki's balance failed and her head fell into the beach table – "It's so good" – she then moaned as Makoto pounded with force. Sayaka then pulled Maki's face and kissed her forcing her tongue inside her. Maki was in bliss as she felt her senpai kissing her and the man she loved pounding her like a beast… It felt Majestic

Makoto then pounded to the deepest point exactly where her G-spot was, and she moaned really hard before she came – "that… was… sho goo"- she slurred before Makoto was about to pull out… but was stopped by Sayaka – "Makoto… that's not fair to Maki… I bet she wants your hot cum inside" – She said (she knew how to bring his evil wild side out) and Makoto looked at Maki's face

Her eyes… her eyes were begging to him… She wanted him to fill her… to fill her with his sweet juice… and Makoto complied. As he returned to pound her again and she bent her back in pleasure… it felt better than the first round and he kept going fast and hard.

It only took him about a minute before he could feel himself close, she was so tight. With one last thrust, Makoto finally releases all his cum in the deepest point inside her making her cum again. Streak after streak of white hot cum going deep inside her and it filled so much that cum started leaking out. Maki fell on the beach table as Makoto pulled out still rock hard… Makoto then tried to catch his breath when he felt Sayaka jerking him from behind

"wow how are you able to stay hard after releasing so much?" – she then said actually surprised – "well maybe is because I still haven't creamed your pie" – he then said confidently. Making her really excited – "then let's fix that" – she then said going around and letting herself down on him and moaning as his hard dick penetrated her walls

Without resting Makoto then started fucking her upright – "You… are… so… good" – she said between moans… they then looked at each other and kissed each other while Makoto moved hard. They couldn't understand it… but they both felt better than normal.

And before they knew it both of them came. Makoto felt how her tight walls were draining everything he had inside, and Sayaka could feel how her belly felt more and more full of his white love.

After they both rode their orgasm they both fell tired. They were both trying to catch their breath before they looked at each other… and kissed – "happy anniversary"- Sayaka then said confusing him – "don't you remember? It has been a year since the first time we had sex" -she said giggling and Makoto blushed

"I'm sorry I forgot" – he said embarrassed making her giggle more – "It's ok… after all, every day with you feels like a holiday" -she said while hugging him gently. He then gave her a hug as well and the three of them fell asleep on the beach

Luckily nobody went to the beach that day

…..

….

 **Well This is my anniversary chapter**

 **To be honest I tried to do the orgy… but it was too difficult with all the girls Makoto has been with**

 **But really, I hope you liked it**

 **So please review if you did… or didn't**

 **And leave suggestions for the future**


	79. Chapter 77

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have bad… you know what it's not bad news it's just news. But UHA is actually ending.**

 **The reason behind it is not because I don't want to write more… but because I feel Makoto's saga of search and redemption has concluded. He finally achieved the level he wanted.**

 **But don't worry it's not like this is the last chapter, but the Reaperism saga will be the last one.**

 **So, in order to commemorate the story. I will create 2 fans made chapters where you decide basically what happens and I will answer anything you had confusions during the story  
**

 **So please enjoy.**

…

…

 **Chapter 77: Invasion to Cyrcuz**

… **.**

"Sir… we found the place" – said a reaperist to the now Pope Terumi – "we found Cyrcuz" – he said, and Pope Terumi smiled- "Cyrcuz the hiding spot of so many government criminals… it's a perfect place for us to hunt…. For us to let out some steam" – he said smiling evilly as he said it. – "call the exorcist generals" – he said and the reaperist follower left, before a group of 4 black hooded men appeared and bowed to him

"Pope Terumi, it's an honor to be here in front of you" – said one of the hooded men. And Pope Terumi stood from his throne – "we have found Cyrcuz" – Terumi said surprising the hooded man – "as you know Cyrcuz is an Island where sinners reunite. Where those who only believe in themselves and in their own greed" – he then said serving himself some water – "So we, as firm believers of the Jester must purify the land of their foulness" – he then turned to the Hooded man – "so I want you to get prepared… Because soon not only will we clean Cyrcuz… but soon we will purge the world of it sickness" – he then said as the hooded men all grin

"Socram, Mimmy… you two gather a team of 100 exorcists and purify Cyrcuz. Ivroy, Solac you two prepare the armies… we will prepare for the purge" – the four of them then bowed and accepted before leaving the room. Terumi then smiled – "soon we will save this world"

…

….

Makoto was reading another book from another Jester (one who specialized in poisons) and he was reading the chemic formula for all type of poisons. After his expedition to the Chamber of the Jester, he had been training and learning from all the previous Jester. Techniques like using sound to kill, techniques to detect the presence of others. Even tricks to do better parkour.

Makoto was continuing reading when he felt something really soft on his neck… and since he knew what it was his face turned red – "What are you doing Makoto?" – Asked Hina as she hugged Naegi from behind – "I'm just here reading a little" – he said getting her more curious –" about what?" – she said getting closer to be able to see the book, but at the same time pressing her breast onto him, making him blush even more – "just something from another Jester" – he said trying his best to keep calm. She then fell back – "That's boring" – she complained, and Makoto smiled, before putting down the book – "then what you want to do?" – he then asked her, and she smiled – "Let's go swimming!"- she said excited – "You really like swimming don't you Hina?" – Makoto then said smiling, and she nodded excited – "well I'm the ultimate swimmer after all" – she said smiling proudly

"well sadly he won't be going with you today" – they both heard, and Makoto felt some clothes fall on top of him. He then took off the clothes from his head and looked at where the clothes came from. And noticed Celes dressed in a black dress – "Tae… I mean Celes-san?"- he said confused when she looked a little mad at both of them – "Naegi Makoto… lately, you have been spending to much time with Hina and Maizono… So, I have been feeling" – she said blushing a little confusing them – "a little… Jealous" – she said making him blush

"so today… I'm taking you all for myself" – she said and Hina pouted – "why would he do that? He already said he would be spending time with me" -she said pouting and Celes looked at her mad – "Well too bad. You have been spending to much time with him… and I'm not the only one complaining" – she said serious, Hina then just sighed and pouted – "ok" – She said pouting even more – "sorry Hina… let's play tomorrow" – Makoto said as he left… and Hina smiled.

Makoto then looked at the clothes, it was a 4-piece suit – "so Celes-san where are we going?" – Celes then quickly turned around and looked serious at him – "Taeko" – she said looking serious at him – "Huh?" – he asked confused, and she got closer – "I told you to call me Taeko when we are alone" – she said mad

. Makoto was surprised at first but then smiled- "I'm sorry Taeko" – he said smiling slightly. She then couldn't hold her blush and her whole face turned red – "well I forgive you"

"so what are we doing Taeko-san?"- he then asked and she then smiled – "we are going to get this hotel to bankrupt" – she said with an evil smile – "uh?"- Makoto then asked – "we are going to the casino and we are going to win so much the hotel will go bankrupt" – she said making him sigh – "you do know I'm the owner of the Hotel don't you?" – he said smiling, and then she smiled cockily at her – "Then I'll make you owe me" – she said with a wide smile

"well that sounds fun… let's go"

…..

…

Celes was waiting in the bar (drinking just soda) when she heard someone sat next to him – "Would you like anything to drink?"- she heard someone next to him. She then looked next to her and her eyes widened when she saw Makoto. He was wearing a 4-piece black suit with a white shirt, red tie, and a top hat, looking at her with a seductive smile. Seeing him then made her blush – "so… what's the plan?" – he asked her – "well you are my charm" – she said confusing him

"don't you remember? Your first talent?" – she asked, and Makoto looked even more confused – "Ultimate Lucky Student?" – he asked making her smile confidently – "yes, with you as my company there's no way I can lose" – she then said confidently making him smile – "well let's go play"

Makoto and Celes then proceeded to participate in all the games… and while Makoto didn't actually believe in his luck, the results actually said the contrary… it didn't matter in what game they won perfectly in each, Roulette all in 23 red, slots… triple 7…. Blackjack… 3 consecutive wins… Makoto was awestruck. This kept going until it was nighttime

"You see! You are the best charm ever!" – Celes said hugging his arm as she saw the huge pack of chips – "I'm actually surprised we got so much money" – Makoto said surprised – "with my luck I actually thought we would end, owing them money" – Makoto said nervous

"well then that shows… how good of a good luck charm you are" – she then said before she looked directly at his eyes – "So maybe… I should give you…" – she then said as she got closer – "a reward" – she then said as their lips got closer – "I would like that" – Makoto whispered just before their lips connected

*BANG, BANG, BANG!*

They both then heard gunshots getting their attention and making them turn to where the sound came from. When they saw what it was Makoto quickly covered Celes to protect her. There was a group of reaperist inside the Casino one of them then stepped up and took her coat revealing a woman with pink twin tails and a hammer – "Hello sinners!" – she then said with a typical Idol voice – "I am the Exorcist Mimmy!" – she then said excited – "and we came here to purify everyone" – she then said as she walked to a woman who had fallen – "Here let me help you" – she then said holding her hand to the woman – "thank you" – the woman eyes then widened in fear when she saw Mimmy bring in down the hammer and crushing her

Makoto looked angry at Mimmy as she rose her hammer – "Well I guess I helped her to be purified for death!" – she then said with a silly smile. The fear then caused everyone to start panicking – "AHHHHHH!"- they heard the scream of another woman as they started to run for their life's

"Ok… kill them!" – Mimmy then said coldly. And immediately all the other exorcist then pulled out their guns, Makoto then quickly kicked the table sideways and hid both himself and Celes, and the exorcists started shooting. At the same time, the guards and bodyguards of the important people pulled out their guns and started shooting

"Makoto… what are we going to do?" – asked Celes, Makoto noticing that she was shacking. Makoto then held her hand tightly – "don't worry… I'll get you out of here" – he then said before looking around and noticing a pack of cards – "we will get out of here… when I tell you to come out and follow me" – he said, and she nodded crying a little.

Makoto then quickly jumped out and an exorcist noticed him and aimed at him. Makoto then threw a card that flew and slit his throat (a technique he learned from another Jester) – "now Taeko" – he said And Taeko ran to follow him. Makoto then ran next to her throwing cards at the exorcist that aimed at them and killed them. Makoto and Celes then finally got to the main door, and Makoto's eyes widened. He then quickly grabbed Celes and pushed her away as the Hammer crush then floor. Makoto then looked at who did it and saw Mimmy

"wow… that's impressive… that's the first time someone managed to dodge my hammer" – she then said as she grabbed her hammer. She then looked at Makoto and Celes who were and smiled – "but I won't miss again sinners" – hearing this Makoto gave a really dark smile – "are you sure?" – Mimmy then felt a cold shiver on her spine. Who was this kid

Makoto then stood up – "Celes when I tell you to escape through that door" – Makoto said and Mimmy laughed – "are you sure you should be planning in front of your enemies?" – she said and Makoto looked at her with his dark smile again – "Believe me… you won't be able to stop us even if you wanted" – And again Mimmy felt that cold shiver

Naegi then dashed and attacked Mimmy with a card and slashed. Mimmy then felt fear and blocked… and what she saw shocked her was that her metal hammer had markings of slashes. Makoto then kept attacking and she kept blocking – "NOW TAEKO!" – Makoto screamed as he jumped back and threw cards. Mimmy then swung her hammer to create a breeze to stop the cards… and yet the cards managed to hit her in her legs – "dammit" – she complained before she fell into the floor Makoto then turned around and started walking away and threw a couple of cards with ease to 2 reaperist followers who just fell dead – "wait… why won't you kill me?" – she asked enraged – "Because I need you to tell your boss what you saw today" – Makoto then said not looking at her, making Mimmy laugh

"Do you really think you'll be able to leave the Island? We have this place surrounded" – she said with hate on her voice – "I do… after all…" – he then opened the door revealing: Sakura, Maki, Mukuro, Izuru, Nekomaru, and Gonta (who was just helping) just beat almost all their reaperist – "my team is better than yours"- he said as he walks outside.

Mimmy was shocked… who the hell were these guys… they were not normal – "wait… who the hell are you guys?" – asked Mimmy to the leaving Makoto – "Don't worry" – he started saying as he looked at her, his eyes showing death – "You will find out soon" – Mimmy looked shocked in fear as she felt the blade of a scythe and a skeleton reaper in front of her. It was then that she discovered who he was… he was the god she was following – "Tell your leaders… I'll be hunting them soon" – he said before leaving the room

,….

….

Jin and the teacher actually managed to steal a large boat and everyone from Hope's Peak managed to escape safely. Makoto was there sitting as Mikan ran around almost crazy trying to check if everyone was ok. Makoto looked around as almost all of them were shaking in fear… and he couldn't blame them… they just survived a terrorist attack, and unlike those who weren't traumatized (Alice, Mukuro, Izuru, and the teachers) they weren't trained to this type of moments – "are you ok?" – he then heard Sayaka say as she got close to him and sat next to him – "You don't have to worry about me… It's not my first time in this kind of situation" – he admitted before he noticed that she was shaking – "But I should be asking you… if you are ok" – he said surprising her who just gave a false smile

"I'm ok… I mean I should get accustomed to these types of…"- but before she could finish he hugged her close- "Sayaka is ok to be scared" – he said and immediately her eyes started watering up – "I was so scared Makoto… I … I thought …. I was going to die…. That I wasn't going to see you anymore" – she cried as she hugged him close – "don't worry Sayaka I'm still here"- he then said trying to console her

….

…..

After the half successful and half failure of the invasion of Cyrcuz. The surviving exorcist flew back in their helicopters with pride as even if their brothers in arms had died… they had done their god's work. Everyone except Mimmy. Who after that encounter with Makoto was still shaking in fear in a corner of the general's helicopter. Seeing this Socram then walked close to her – "Mimmy what's wrong?" – he asked as it was strange something actually managed to scare her

"we were wrong" – she then said confusing Socram – "I saw him… I saw the Jester" – she then said shocking him – "He was angry at us… he said…. He said he was going to kill us" – this shocked Socram as he heard her words… it couldn't be possible

"we… were… wrong"

….

…

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **As I told you in the beginning UHA I almost finishing… but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. I still have Blood in Hope's Peak… and I also want to write about something else and I have 3 possible Ideas**

 **To love ru**

 **Star vs the forces of evil**

 **Danganronpa (Phantom thief edition)**

 **I want for you to either a) choose one of this option**

 **Or b) give me possible ideas… who knows maybe you'll convince me**

 **Also, please review if you liked this story or hate it**

 **And leave suggestions. Cause It has a lot of probability to appear next  
**


	80. Chapter 78

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Except**

 **Remember what I wrote**

 **And leave Suggestions**

…

… **.**

 **Chapter 78: The emperor's new groove**

… **.**

It was the middle of the night, inside of a storehouse were a group of people, all in cages. As another group of reaperist surrounded them – "I just want to go home!" – then cried a girl of 20 dress as a woman of the night. Hearing her a Reaperist then walked to her cell and kicked it – "Shut up you whore" – he screamed scaring her – "do you think you deserve mercy you bitch, even after selling your body for pleasure and greed" – the reaperist then said with an evil smile – "we as the chosen people of our God the Jester will purge you from this foul world" – he said aiming his gun at her

"and who gave you the rights to that?" – they then heard before the heard broken glass sounds and one by one the lights disappeared. Seeing this all the reaperist then got into high alert and started aiming at the dark – "who is there?" – then screamed one of the reaperist

"don't you know who I am?" – they then heard echoed in the storeroom – "I am vengeance… I am the night" – they kept hearing – "I am the justice of this place" – as they heard this, one of the men slowly started turning around

"I'm Batman!" – Naegi then exclaimed joking as he appeared upside down in front of one the reaperist with his new costume (which I'll explain later) the reaperist then scared tried to aim at him but Makoto quickly clapped his hand shocking the reaperist, but the most surprising part was that the eyes of the one in front in him turned white and he fell dead. Makoto then left himself fall and quickly turned around before he dashed to another before pulling his knife and cutting him

"I maybe am joking… but truthfully I actually liked Nightwing more than Batman (this is true for me)" – He kept saying as he threw his cable to the ceiling and went up. He then pulled out a small gun (with silencer) and aimed and shot at two more reaperist. Leaving only one reaperist alive

The man then felt afraid as he then started shooting at the roof. - "you shouldn't do that, If I was you" – Makoto then said behind him scaring him even more, Makoto then slashed sideways and killed him. Then he took his gun and shot a lot of times, and then threw a device to the ceiling that turned up a light, showing the hostages that their cages were open

And the Jester was no longer there

…

…..

The next day Makoto was in his classroom, he was talking to Sayaka and Hifumi when the door opened strongly, getting their attention. Makoto then noticed that the door was Fuyuhiko, who looked tired and breathing hard – "Makoto… you have to hide" – he said nervous, confusing Makoto – "You have to leave now" – he then said going quickly to him… leaving him even more confused – "you see, ever since the Moonlight Soirees, Natsumi has been trying to find who the Jester is to make him join the Mafia"- he started explaining still a little nervous – "so… I already knew that… you told me a couple of months ago" – Makoto said still confused

"well…. She found out your name and that you come to this school" -he said and Makoto's eyes widened – "wait what?!" – it was then that the wall blew up revealing a group of Yakuza and Natsumi leading like she was the boss (even though it was actually Fuyuhiko) – "who Is Makoto Naegi?!"- she then screamed ordering them and everyone then looked around and looked at Naegi. She then did as well – "I can't be you… you are too scrawny" – she then said bluntly shocking everyone and making Naegi weep. She then walked around looking at everyone – "too fat (Hifumi… even though he lost weight), too old (Yasuhiro), too blond (Byakuya), I'm pretty sure is a girl (Chihiro), and too thuggish (Mondo)" – everyone looked surprised over her descriptions of them. And she looked madly at her brother – "oni-chan you lied to me… you told me he was here" -she complained, making him sigh – "guys leave" – Fuyuhiko then said and the members of the mafia then left. He then looked at his sister

"and why you want to know?" – he then asked her and she blushed a little not wanting to admit her real reasons – "I want him to join the Fuyuhiko mafia… if he is on our group we would be unstoppable on the underworld" – hearing her Fuyuhiko then sighed again – "sis, the Jester bows to no one… what would it make you believe he would join?" – he then asked her

"Well… I would Marry him!" – she then screamed, shocking everyone especially the girls and Naegi (who blushed over this) – "I… I mean… If I marry him… then he would be part of our clan and he would help us" – she then said still blushing. This then made Fuyuhiko laugh. He actually couldn't believe what he was hearing

"did you hear that Naegi?" – He then said looking at Makoto – "HAHAHA, she wants to Marry you" – he then said laughing hard. Natsumi then looked at Makoto in shock, who was laughing embarrassed – "what?!"

After they finally talked Natsumi then was sitting on a chair – "so you are telling me this scrawny weakling is the Jester?" – she asked… since although his body was slightly more muscular… Naegi indeed still looked scrawny. Makoto then laughed embarrassed and Natsumi looked suspicious of him – "are you sure is him?" – she asked, and he smiled… making her heart flutter. She then noticed she was blushing and looked away – "well then I guess that means I'll have to marry a scrawny guy like you" – she said

"about that" – Makoto then said embarrassed when Sayaka and all the other girls walked in – "I don't think I can marry someone right now"- he said, since he now had to deal with the reaperists – "and also… I already have someone I like" – he said blushing and everyone's eyes widened. After all, even though the girl that had sex with were in love with him… they knew that most of the times he did it to calm their lust (it was weird for Makoto to be lustful). So, hearing he actually had someone in his heart actually shocked them… even Sayaka who was not expecting it. - *good thing that not all the girls are here*- Sayaka thought nervously

"WHO IS IT?!" – said Natsumi a little panicky, before she noticed that everyone was staring at her – "I mean… after all, I can't lose this opportunity to make you join" – she said, and Makoto smiled and blushed. He knew they weren't going to let him easy – "well is…"

*DING DONG*

"can Makoto Naegi come to the principal's office" – They heard the speaker say. Before they looked at him – "I guess… I have to go?" – Makoto then said unsure… it wasn't common that they called him by the speaker (after all everyone in school would know as well). He then stood up and walked outside the door. Leaving Natsumi and the girls in a huge state of shock

*WHO HE WAS TALKING ABOUT? * they all thought at the same time

….

….

Makoto finally got to the main office of Jin, when he finally opened the door – "I'm coming I…"- but before he could finish two peopled appeared and attacked him with blades… which Makoto quickly countered and beat. Throwing both of them into the ground and left them unconscious.

"AMAZING!" – he then heard as he saw a small girl in a bright ornamental kimono. With long black hair – "That was so cool" – she then said walking around Makoto while starstruck. Makoto then looked confused at the little girl, who then looked directly at his eyes – "Are you really the Jester?" – she then said surprising him… but noticed that the girl was ecstatic over learning he is, making Makoto sighed – "Yes I am" – he said, and the girl's eyes glowed in surprise. Makoto then looked at Jin confused as the little girl still walked around him excited

"So Jin… who is the lovely young lady" – Makoto then said surprising and making the little girl blush, but Jin had noticed the coldness on his voice – "well… this is the Empress of Japan" – Jin said little nervous. Leaving Naegi in shock – "what?!"- Makoto then said almost screaming, surprising Jin – "The same empress (emperor) who aided Aragaki and hunted me down?" – Makoto questioned Jin with a little anger in his voice. But then he noticed the little girl was looking sad

"I'm sorry" – she said surprising Makoto – "When my secretaries and servants told me you were going to kill uncle Aragaki… I thought I had to stop you… I didn't know he was a bad person" – she said starting to tear up and feeling guilty – "I'm sorry" – she said crying… Makoto then sighed and smiled. Before he got on one of his knees

"It's ok… I'm not mad at you" – he said petting her head. She then looked surprised at him and she started crying before running to him and hugged him and cried louder – "There, there" – Makoto said still petting him. And while this was happening then the door opened showing an older woman with silver-blue hair seeing this scene and sighing

"My Empress… an Empress shouldn't be crying" – she then said, making her calm down – "feeling better?" – Makoto then asked with a smile and she nodded before going next to the woman. The Woman then stood straight – "I'm sorry, for the scene… I shall present ourselves" – the woman then said - "I am Kataryne Mildot" – she said bowing to Makoto and Jin – "I am the tutor and bodyguard of Empress Sakura" – she said, before looking at Makoto – "Firstly I want to apologize for our assistance of Aragaki… I beg your forgiveness" – she then said, Makoto then smiled

"don't worry… It's not like I mind too much… so is not a big deal" – Makoto admitted before she looked at her and she bowed again – "thanks for your forgiveness" – she said making Makoto laugh nervous – "so… why did you call me?" -Makoto then asked and Kataryne looked serious at him – "Jester… we need your assistance" – she then said before the three of them sat

"As you probably now know when It comes to the decisions of the country the power falls on the prime minister. But since his death, the public has been in disarray. And while the help of Kirumi-chan is making it easier to maintain calm… we still believe trouble is coming" – she then said, and Makoto listened – "and what do you want of me?" – Makoto asked bluntly

"we need you to protect the Empress" – She said confusing him – "You see after the death of Aragaki, the group of reaperists, which you probably know off has been trying to kill the empress" – she said and Makoto felt angry… the reaperist again – "We are doing everything to stop them… but until then we need you to protect her… we will announce that she will leave the country for purposes of the country. But in truth you will keep her hidden and protected" – she finally finished explaining

"and what if I refuse" – Makoto then said seriously… after all, if he was protecting her… he couldn't do his job as the Jester, this then made Kataryne look angry at him- "if you refuse I will bring all the powers in Japan to make you sure you are caught and executed" – she said with cold eyes making him grin. And Kataryne could feel the godlike bloodlust of the Jester first hand…. For her… he was only a shadow with a twisted smile

"are you sure you are up for the challenge?" he said coldly. Kataryne was trying her best to keep calm… she could feel a frightening fear inside her… she was wrong in threating him… she knew not even a whole country could stop the storm of death the Jester was.

*Thonk*

The bloodthirst disappeared when Makoto felt a small hit on his leg. Sakura had hit him with a rolled paper – "stop bullying Kataryne" – she said mad at Makoto… this then made Makoto smile, shocking Kataryne… how could someone with such bloodlust produce such a sincere smile – "do you like Kataryne?" – Makoto then asked Sakura who still looked mad and pouting at him

"yes, I do" – she said sincerely making him smile – "Then I promise not to bully her again" – he said, and she smiled victoriously – "well then I'll forgive you" – she said making him laugh a little – "Thanks your highness" – he then looked directly at Kataryne

"The Jester bows to no kings nor gods… I'll will not protect the empress" – he said surprising and making Kataryne nervous – "but I will protect Sakura" – he said petting her and she smiled – "so don't worry she will be safe in my hands" – he said sincerely… Kataryne was surprised… so this was the Jester… the perfect mixes of darkness and light

"Thank you" – she then said bowing. It was then that a person entered the room… he looked like a bodyguard… and Makoto looked suspiciously at him – "Who is he?" – he then asked Kataryne who looked at him – "this is Mantos head of security of the empress" – she explained, and Makoto looked at him as Sakura ran to him and jumped only to be hugged and pampered

"So, Sakura how was meeting the Jester?" – he then asked, and she smiled – "He is not scary at all… he is really nice" – she then said making Makoto smile – "Hey Sakura" – Makoto then said getting her attention – "could you do me a favor?" – Makoto then said getting her attention- "could you go to classroom 2-A and get me a girl with green hair called Alice?" – Makoto then said, and she looked excited – "are you sure she should go alone? I could go with her" - Mantos said worried for the girl – "Is ok I know she can do it" – Makoto said smiling and Sakura jumped of Mantos arms – "I will do it!" – she said excited – "Go forth Lieutenant Sakura" – Makoto the said joking imitating a soldier salute and she did the same before she left the room

"she is a nice girl" – Mantos then said and Makoto agreed - "she is… so can I ask you… why do you want her dead?" – he then said coldly shocking everyone… especially Mantos – "what?" – he asked scared but Makoto glare didn't stop – "you really believe you can hide from me?... by the way that's a cool tattoo you have in your hand" – Makoto then said and Mantos quickly covered it confusing Jin and Kataryne

"It looks the same as the one I found in the bodies of the reaperists" – Makoto then said shocking them. Mantos knew his cover was blown but before he could do anything Makoto appeared in front of him… Threating his neck with a sharp card opener Jin had in his desk – "If you move… I'll slice your throat" – Makoto said and Mantos was paralyzed in fear – "my god… why do you protect her… she is the same as those you target… she is a greedy person who only cares for herself… SHE IS A SINNER!" – He finally said showing the madness of a Reaperist – "Why protect her?"- he asked his god

"Because that's what I want" – Makoto then said clapping his hands and knocking him out- "Call the guards outside the school and arrest him… we can gather information from him" – Makoto the said and Kataryne obeyed, and Makoto started leaving – "why didn't you kill him?" – she then asked him, Makoto then looked at him – "Blood should not be spilled" – he then said opening the door showing Alice and Sakura who was crying and Alice was comforting her – "in front of children" – he said before leaving with Sakura and Alice

Leaving Kataryne in shock…

…

…..

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Please review if you liked … or hated it**

 **And leave suggestions**


	81. Chapter 79

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

…

…

 **Chapter 79: Live with the queen**

Makoto woke up in his room as he felt someone pulling him. Makoto then looked at who was it, right there pulling his pajama shirt was little Sakura (who I know regret calling like that so from now on is called Saku) waking him up – "Makoto I'm hungry" – she complained. Makoto then woke up and stretched – "ok Saku. Let me get ready and then we both go to eat, so can you wait for me in your room?" – he said, and she nodded before she left the room. Makoto then quickly took a bath and changed clothes, before he walked out and walked to the room next to him and knocked the door. And Saku opened it – "so today is a no school day… so the cafeteria is off… where do you want to go eat?" – he asked and she looked excited – "I want pancakes!"- she said excited an Makoto nodded and it was then that Sayaka walked near – "good morning Makoto" – she then said before noticing Saku there – "who is her?" – he asked him. Since after taking Saku as her bodyguard, Makoto took her directly to her room

"well… you see… she is…. The empress of Japan" – Makoto then trying his best to not overreact. Sayaka eyes then widened as she saw the little girl but was more surprised to see her looking awestruck – "You… You are Sayaka Maizono" - She then said jumping up and down… surprising them – "I'm your biggest fan!" – she then said and both Sayaka and Makoto smiled. Sakura then noticed that Sayaka was smiling at Makoto – "wait… are you two dating?" – she then asked innocently and both of them blushed – "well…" – Makoto then said scratching his head

"Well I love him…but I don't know if he loves me" – she then said shyly surprising both. Makoto then noticed that Sayaka was shyer and sadder than normal. Was this his fault? – "Sayaka…?" – he then said but before he could finish he could feel someone lightly punching him in his legs. Makoto then looked down and noticed Saku punching him – "Naegi you are mean to Maizono-san" – she said pouting and looking mad at him- "I'm sorry?"- he said confused

"not to me… apologize to Maizono-san "- she ordered and Makoto nodded before looking at Sayaka – "I'm sorry if I hurt you"- Makoto then said sincerely, since although they had ordered him to do it… he truly felt that guilty of maybe hurting her…and his eyes full of sincerity made Sayaka blush… his eyes made her felt good. And Saku smile – "Ok… let's go the three of us to eat pancakes!" – she then said surprising both and making them smile

Half an hour later the three of them finally got to a café. After they entered the three of them then sat and ordered some food. Saku got her pancakes, Makoto got some apple waffles and Sayaka some strawberry pancakes. Sayaka was having a great time. She then noticed that Saku had her face full of syrup – "here sweetie" – Sayaka then said and cleaned her mouth softly making Makoto giggled, confusing Sayaka – "you two looks like mother and daughter"- Makoto joked. Before he noticed Sayaka… her face had turned burning red and she looked nervous – "Sayaka are you alright?" – he then asked, and she quickly covered her face embarrassed – "Yeah… I'm ok" - she said embarrassed. She would be lying if she didn't dream of him and her with their son/daughter and just thinking that they looked like a couple with a daughter … she felt so good – "Naegi-kun?" – Saku then said – "can I eat some more sweets?" – she asked, and Makoto looked worried – "Are you sure? You ate a lot of sweets… that is not healthy for you" – Makoto said but Saku used her puppy eyes making him sigh -: Ok but don't take a lot of them" – he said making her smile and she ran to the counter. Makoto and Sayaka then stayed alone – "Sayaka… can you tell me… Why are you feeling sad?" – Makoto then asked seriously and Sayaka looked sadly at him

"Makoto… who is the person you love?" – she said… trying her best to not let her emotions show but Makoto could notice she was trying her best to keep her emotions in check – "why do you want to know?" – Sayaka could feel her heart in pain… the fact he wasn't saying it was her from the beginning tell her… maybe it wasn't her – "Ok… I'll tell you… but in exchange I want to know… Why are you making a Harem?" – he asked, and she blushed

"I …. I don't know…. What your talking about?"- Sayaka then said embarrassed – "Sayaka"- Makoto then said looking at her seriously, and Sayaka could feel that she couldn't lie to him – "Makoto you are so amazing" – she said surprising him – "you are such an incredible and amazing guy… and the most impressive part is that even after being so amazing… you are so noble, so nice… and so caring to others" – she explained, but then she looked sadly – "but it's because you are so amazing that… we actually are a little afraid of you" – she then said making his eyes wide

"You know… love Is kind of brutal to damsels" – she joked – "it makes you fall for incredible and amazing people… but the same time… it makes you feel inferior to them… It makes you feel like you are not worthy of them"-she said tears falling from her eyes – "and I know you said before that you love me… but even then… my mind just keeps feeling doubts and fear…. What if he only loves me to make me happy? What if he gets bored of me? What if he fells for someone else and leaves me?" – she explained showing all the things she was afraid.

"So… I decided to create a harem for you… not only because you would be able to make all of them happy… but because I would feel… that even if you fell for someone else… even if you abandoned me… I would still be part of your harem" – she then said before she looked at him and her eyes widened… he looked sad

"Sayaka… you are wrong… I'm not amazing" – he said his face showing his full sincerity… and Sayaka looked shocked… how he could say that after all he had accomplished? – "to be honest… I just believe I'm lucky" – he said surprising her… this was the first time he said he actually was lucky – "because… it all started when I came to Hope's Peak… It doesn't even matter if I truly had the potential to become the best assassin… after all if I hadn't gotten to Hope's Peak… My life wouldn't have changed… I was lucky to be accepted in Hope's Peak and meet everyone of you… I was lucky to have survived that fight with the Doctor… I was Lucky to have met Sora… and Alice and to have been chosen to be the Jester… Yes, my life had his up and downs… and I met a lot of people… and lost a lot more… But in the end, I don't regret any of it" – Makoto then looked at Sayaka

"but most of it I'm lucky to have fallen for an amazing girl like you" – Makoto then said with a sincere smile on his face… And as those words came out of him, slowly Sayaka's face started redder and redder, and her eyes started tearing up – "are… are you sure? I mean…Don't you have feelings for the other girls?"- She asked not truly believing his words

"Yes, my feelings for the other girls are still in my heart… but the one I truly want to be with… the one I love with my whole heart… is you Sayaka" – Sayaka then started crying… she was so happy - "Makoto!"- they both then heard and turned around where Saku looked mad at him while holding a massive pile of sweets – "I told you to not bully Sayaka-san" – she said mad and Sayaka looked embarrassed

"No Saku… It's not like that!" – Sayaka said now embarrassed. And then she noticed that Saku was giving her sweets – "Here Sayaka-san… this will make you happier while I scold Makoto" – she said sincerely making her blush and Makoto giggle – "hey don't laugh"- they then both said at the same time

….

….

After they finally ended eating and left the restaurant they decided to go back to the school. Saku was walking ahead while Makoto and Sayaka looked at her walking and both of them where holding hands – "so… now what?"- Makoto asked her and she smiled – "well… I'm going to keep doing the Harem" – she said smiling, and Makoto looked confused – "But I thought… the reason you created the harem..."- but before he could finish she then kissed her cheek

"Yes one of the reasons was because I was afraid you would abandon me…but truthfully one of the mayor reasons… is because I want all of the other girls to feel the same warm caring feeling inside them… just like the one I feel"- she then gave him a bright smile that made his heart pound – "and I know you are the one who is able to make it true" – she said… and then Makoto felt someone tackle him from the back

"I finally found you" – Hina then said hugging him from his back before Sakura and Sonia appeared – "Sorry but we really tried to stop her"- they said before they all started laughing.

….

…

In the middle of the night. Inside a church of the reaperism

The pope stood as the 4 of the 5-exorcist bowed to him

"My sons and daughters… we have angry the Jester" – he said surprising the general exorcist - "we have made a mistake… and we have to prove our worth to him" – The exorcist then looked worried and confused… what he was talking about – "we shall begin the purge… and prove to our god…. We will start with (Idk city) where the sinners of Hope's Peak live"

…

…..

 **Ok… ok I know it's kind of short…. And not my best work**

 **But truthfully… I have no idea how to continue it…**

 **So please leave a suggestion to keep the story… or sadly the next one will be the last**

 **Please review if you liked it… or not**


	82. Chapter 80

**Welcome… to the last Chapter of UHA**

 **I have nothing to add… But please I hope You enjoy…**

 **And thanks for this whole experience… I had fun**

 **Also… if you want Check out Blood in Hope's Peak**

 **Again… Enjoy**

… **.**

…

 **Chapter 80: Last chapter**

 **...**

Red… that is the color that most people could see…. Blood… fire…. Death…. And red to surround everything. In the middle of the chaos in a pile of rubble, Makoto came out his body full of wounds and bleeding profoundly

"I… must go… I must stop this" – he said in pain, walking with all his strength and leaving a blood trail… He walked as fast as he could to a broken building… that used to be Hope's Peak

…

…

Makoto woke up that day with a bright smile on him. The day before Makoto had spent it with Maizono and he felt happy over it… while she still wanted to create a harem for him… Makoto felt that she finally had truly accepted his love. Makoto then took a quick breath and went to take a bath. Makoto got undress and as he turned the water of the bath something came to his mind – "oh yeah… Komaru and Kotoko are both coming today" – he thought… well, Kotoko and Saku would both probably become close friends… but… what about Komaru? What should he do with her today?

After thinking for a while and finally bathing he decided that the best choice would be to let her spend time with three of her favorite Idols (Maki, Alice, and Sayaka) after all she was a big fan of them… and clearly it wasn't so he, so he could spend more time with Sayaka. Makoto then dressed… and noticed on his closet his hat… he hadn't used it in a while…as he grabbed it a lot of memories came with it… how he met Alice… how he trained with Sora… how he killed him. Makoto then decided to use it… so he placed the hat on his head.

Makoto then walked to his door and opened it finding to his surprise Saku there – "good morning Makoto" – she said smiling proudly – "what are you doing up so early?" – he asked and she looked at him smugly – "A good empress wakes up early" – she said proudly and Makoto smiled – "well then good morning little empress" – he said and Saku pouted – "I'm not little!" – she complained. Making him giggle – "well let's go to eat" – he said, and she nodded, and both went to the cafeteria.

Although we have been calling it a cafeteria, the food was although high tier, since (I probably said this before) the main chef was Viata the Ultimate chef an ex-graduate from Hope's peak and teacher of both Teruteru and Makoto (while learning to cook) so the food was always amazing… it was even better than the one that Saku used to eat in her home in the Imperial Palace

"So good!"- Saku said as she ate buttermilk waffles with whipped cream and raspberry syrup (he also made sure to add less sugar and use sugar substitutes like honey). And while she ate Makoto on his side was eating spicy vegetable Omurice perfectly seasoned. He too was enjoying his meal. It was then that he saw his classmates entering the cafeteria and all of them eating

…..

….

After that, they all took classes (while Jin took care of Saku). The end of the day finally got there, and they all walked away – "wait, Alice, Sayaka" – Makoto then said stopping both of them – "what is it Makoto?" – asked Alice (she then noticed that he was wearing the hat she gave him)– "well… You see today I'm spending the day with Komaru and Kotoko and I thought maybe she would like to also spend it with her favorite idols… I'm also thinking of inviting Maki as well" – he said, and Alice looked embarrassed – "I'm one of her favorites? I thought I was the less popular of the group"- she said embarrassed when she noticed that both him and Sayaka were looking confused at her – "you do know you are the 2nd most popular after Sayaka don't you?"- he said, Shocking Alice

"What!? Really?" – she asked before the looked up in her cell-phone and found a group of polls where they all were ranked the same way. In the first place the ultimate Idol Sayaka, second the beauty of the forest Alice, third the goth princess Maki and then the other girls (I'm sorry but I don't know the named of most of them). Alice looked in shock and started shaking nervously – "Second place!? But I'm not even the cutest one and my hair is green" – she said sadly – "well I think you are pretty" – Makoto said sincerely making her blush, and Sayaka secretly rose her thumb as a sign of approval for her harem plan. – "ok I'll go"- Alice said and Sayaka also agreed.

Makoto then texted quickly Maki… and she agreed as well. After that, the five (Makoto, Sayaka, Maki, Alice, and Saku) took a taxi (since Makoto's bike couldn't handle it) and all of them got to Makoto's house.

Naegi then rang the bell and he then heard someone quickly running to the door – "I'll open it"- he heard a young voice say. She then opened the door to show it was Kotoko who looked happy to see Makoto and hugged him- "Makoto oni-chan" – She said happily making Saku a little jealous – "who is that squirt?" – Saku said pointing at Kotoko and Kotoko looked mad at her – "she is my little sister Kotoko… I hope you two could become friends"- Makoto then said and the two girls then looked at each other with distrust but then they gave their hands, and both walked inside Makoto and the three girls then walked inside – "Komaru are you here?!" -Makoto then asked – "In the kitchen!" – they heard her scream from the kitchen – "can you come here please?"- Makoto then asked

"Ok… but why should I…." – but before she could finish she dropped the spoon she had as she saw the famous 3 of the group – "MAKI-SAN!?"- she said amazed and her eyes went starstruck – "Is that the famous debut Idol Maki Harukawa?"- she asked starstruck – "you are telling me that I have the 3 most famous idols in my house!?"- she then said hopping up and down – "I must get my camera" – she said excitedly before Makoto grabbed her collar stopping her in her tracks – "Komaru I think you are a little too excited" – he said making his sister pout- "well unlike you I don't see them every day… and I'm their biggest fan" – she complained and Makoto sighed, before letting her down – "ok but don't go crazy" – Komaru then smiled and ran to her room

"wow your sisters are really cute" – Maki said, and Makoto smiled – "yeah they are" – he said.

…

…

After Komaru took a lot of photos and the five of them ate the curry Komaru made the five of them. Komaru then was surprised when Makoto told her than Saku was the empress – "really?" – she asked surprised.

After that, they all then decided to walk around the city… but sadly both Alice and Sayaka had a photo shoot so they had to leave… leaving only Maki, Saku, Komaru and Makoto. They then all took a taxi to the city and they all started walking around. Finally, the three of them ended in a little cake shop. Where the girl asked for a lot of cakes and desserts – "wow… How can you all eat so much?" – Makoto said surprised making Maki blush and Komaru look annoyed – "Makoto Is bad manners to say that to a girl" – Komaru complained and Makoto looked surprised – "sorry?" – he said and Komaru looked proudly

"good… as long as you understand and learn" – She said and Makoto sighed – "as punishment you'll have to get us more sweets" – she said surprising him and gaining the confirmation of both Saku and Kotoko… Making him sigh even more before he stood up – "I'll accompany you" – then said, Maki… making Makoto smile – "are you sure… you don't need to" – Naegi said friendly but Maki insisted. Making Komaru suspicious… did Makoto managed to make another Idol fall for him?"- Makoto then nodded and thanked her

Both then entered before they noticed the huge line in front of them. They then looked at each other and laughed before they got in the line – "Wow this cake shop sure is popular" – Makoto said looking at the line while Maki looked at him and smiled – "Thank you" – she then said getting his attention confused – "umm… Sure… but is just cake" – Makoto said Making her giggle

"Not about that… Thank you… for not giving up on me" – she said surprising him, he looked at her and she was smiling – "what do you mean?" – he asked confused and she blushed a little – "Before I came to Hope's Peak I used to live in an orphanage. It wasn't the best place to live… it was dirty, and the food wasn't good… but in the end… the people that took care of us were nice, and the kids in the orphanage were sweet… And although I was never chosen… Although I was never adopted… I was happy. But then when we discovered that the orphanage was going to lose his funds because of that horrible cult… I gave myself to protect it… they tortured me… they hit me time and time again, the broke my bones and in the end… I became an Assassin" – She said softly a because of the noise in the cake shop nobody heard

"I was ordered time and time again to kill… and one by one the people died by my hands… at first, I felt disgusted by myself about my first kill… but slowly I noticed how their deaths… bothered me less and less to the point that I wasn't even caring about it anymore"

"But then it all changed with Hope's Peak. When I was chosen to be in here at first, I was going to reject it, but then the leaders of the cult ordered me to come… they thought it would be a good point to kill people of high standards. But it all changed when I met you… you… you had the same vibe than me… the one of a killer… yet different as well you were warm." – she then said blushing a little

"So at first I hated you" – she said surprising him – "you were like me… but you had everything… family, friends, people who cared for you and were even better than me at killing… but when we met… when we fought… when you showed me your warmness… I couldn't stop myself from going to it… you saved me from that cult… you saved the only place I called home. You saved my heart and saved me from becoming more of a monster that I was… and now I have friends… I have the orphanage and even fell in love twice… and for that I thank you"- she said heartfelt making him blush

"But you're wrong Maki" – he said surprising her – "you were never a monster" – he said making her eyes widened – "you were willing to receive pain and get hurt for the people you care… If that doesn't say how much of an amazing person you are… then I don't know what does" – he said smiling – "when I first found of you it was because one of the girls from the orphanage told me about you… she told me so much about how her bigger sister was in pain to protect them… and after knowing that story knew I had to help you…Maki, I didn't save you from the darkness… since you are bright as the sun" – he said and Maki's face turned red and her heart started beating wildly… She really loved this man.

"Makoto… I… lo..."- but before she could finish they both heard a loud ticking noise. Quickly then they looked for the source and noticed a woman in front of the line with a large jacket and what It looked like a hidden button on her hand. Both of then noticed what was happening – "Maki down!" – Makoto screamed and they both went down while also pulling down as many people as they could

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Exploded the cakeshop

Makoto and Maki then were able to come out from the debris – "dammit… what the hell happened?" – Maki said complaining – "it must be one of the reaperist" – Makoto then said stretching his body – "are you ok?" – he then asked helping her up – "Yeah… nothing is broken at least" – She said holding his hand and standing up. But then from the distance, they heard another explosion – "what the hell?" – Makoto said worried – "Maki, we must go"- he then said before he noticed the small group of terrified survivors around looking surprised over how calm they sounded – "all of you stay here" – Makoto then said before he and Maki quickly got out where they noticed Komaru, Saku and Kotoko totally fine on the floor– "Are all of you ok?" – Makoto asked worried and helping them up – "yeah… Kotoko noticed the bomb and helped us get to safety" – Komaru then explained when yet another shop exploded. The five of them looked in horror as one by one the buildings started exploding – "What is happening Makoto?"- asked Komaru scared – "I don't know… but I don't like it" – they then heard a loud flapping sound noticed a Shadow in the floor when they looked they saw a giant Blimp with what it looked like Jester Banners on its sides – "what is that?" – someone asked and Makoto glared at the blimp

The sky then started getting darker as the smoke of the blown-up buildings covered the city. Then Makoto noticed that from one of the sides of the blimp a Man wearing a white tux and a top hat and Mask came out – "GOOD Afternoon City od Neo Tokyo" – the man said and as his voice was in every radio and his face on every tv and laptop- "We are the true believers of the Jester… or how you like to call us the reaperists. I Must say I'm happy for you… You the city of Neo Tokyo thanks to the association with Hope's Peak… have been chosen as the first city live the purification by Purge" – He said shocking everyone…. And making them scared – "so run… hide… pray… but today death shall find you all" – He said before the transmission ended

Maki then looked at Makoto… She had never seen him this angry before… His eyes flaring red… and a gaze of a thousand deaths – "Maki, Kotoko… I need you two to protect and take care of Saku and Komaru… take them somewhere safe" – Makoto said while Maki looked worried at him- "what about you?" – she asked Makoto, Komaru noticing what he was going to say quickly covered Saku's ears – "that's easy I'll kill every single one of them" – Maki and Kotoko then nodded and helped evacuate Komaru and Saku – "Oni-chan!"- Komaru then said and Makoto looked at her – "please be careful" – she said worried and Makoto nodded before they all separated.

…..

…..

Makoto then started running through the city as explosion and gunshot surrounded him. The scream of terrified people running and the gunshot of followers. Makoto then saw a reaperist aiming at a girl. The girl then screamed in fear before Makoto appeared and kill him – "are you ok?" – he then asked her, but she was also afraid of him covered in blood, a woman then quickly appeared – "please don't kill my daughter" – she begged to make Makoto feel bad. They then heard a squadron of reaperist coming near – "run!"- Makoto screamed at them before the woman carried her daughter and they both ran. The reaperist then all pulled blades and attacked Makoto… but Makoto quickly then started attacking them with knives, cutting and killing them one by one

"MAKOTO!"- he then heard behind him when he noticed Lillina and Taka – "Lillina are you ok?" – Makoto quickly asked, and she nodded – "Yes… I have been trying to heal and help people on the way here while Taka guards me" – she said, and Taka nodded seriously – "ok but be safe… I'll go stop this" -Makoto said before he started to go

"Makoto wait" – she said making him stop and look at her… she looked worried – "what is it Lillina?" - She then held his arm and Makoto noticed she was shaking – "Makoto… please don't go" – she begged surprising Makoto and Taka – "let's just leave…. You don't have to do this… You don't have to be the Jester… Let's just run away" – She said her eyes with tears and begging him. Makoto was surprised at first but then he gave a soft smile at her

"Lillina… you know I can't do that" – He said scaring her for her safety – "Lillina we both know I'm the reason this happened. I did a mistake and now I have to fix it"- Lillina then started crying – "But It shouldn't have been you!" – she screamed tears falling from her eyes – "The only reason you were chosen as the Jester was because I was weak… because you wanted to protect me… is my fault you are here today!"- she said crying loudly, Makoto couldn't stop smiling- "Lillina"- he said getting her attention

And before she could even react Makoto stole a kiss from her… She at first was surprised, but slowly got into it as she closes her eyes… for her… it felt so right. And she didn't want it to ever stop. But sadly, for her… it had to stop – "I know I shouldn't have thought of it… but I have been wanting to do that for a while" – Makoto admitted a little embarrassed, and making her blush – "Lillina… Sadly I have to tell you… I'm not the same Makoto you knew" – he said as she listened - "The Makoto you knew he is gone… as is the Makoto I was after becoming the Jester… But even if both aren't here… I am still me" – she said surprising her- "I'm not stopping them out of guilt… I'm not fighting because I'm the Jester. I'm fighting because I know that If I do… I can make a better future for all the people I care of… I returned as the Jester… because truthfully, I love all of you. So, I'll protect all of you" – he said surprising her – "so thanks for worrying about me… But I must do this"- Lillina was in shock… Although he was nice… although his eyes were red… she could feel it… he wasn't the same Makoto she met… Yet now… she felt more care and warmness in his words… She then smiled sadly – "Ok… but promise me… you'll come back" – she said, and Makoto smiled - "of course I will" – he said Making her smile

"Makoto… you truly are the sun" – she said confusing him – "Maybe that's why I love you" – she said making his face red – "let's go, Taka… we must help the injured" – she said surprisingly both of them – "there's no point on stopping them if the people die right?" – she asked smiling. Makoto surprised face then changed to a soft smile – "Thank you Lillina"- He said before he left

"No… thank you, Makoto"

…

….

Makoto now with a new emotional boost kept running and quickly got on top of a building now running in through them he knew he had to get to Hope's Peak… after all, that's where the blimp was going to… he also knew that he couldn't save everyone… but tried his best to save everyone he could reach. Makoto was near then entrance when his eyes widened… Hope's Peak was protected by the best system… which also included an electromagnetic forcefield (thanks to the teamwork of Kazuichi and Chihiro) but the Shocking part was that Makoto could see giant robots' suits attacking the forcefield and trying to break it. At the same time, he noticed that the robots had Reaperist logos. – "Dammit I won't be able to get my gear unless I go inside" – He said looking at both Robots. - "then break them"- he heard he also heard something large flying quickly. Makoto then grabbed it. Noticing it was his sword. Makoto then looked where it came from and his eyes widened as he saw a man with red hair and a half mask holding a sword (like Artorious from Berseria) – "Leon?!"-he asked surprised – "don't get the wrong idea… I didn't come to help you… I came to stop the destruction of Hope's Peak by a group of maniacs who adore you… Also, don't worry about the citizens, the kind of Death and the Killer Killer are helping them" – he said making Makoto smile – "Hope's Peak sure has changed us… haven't it?" – Makoto said as he pulled his blade out of the sheath and Leon smiled slightly – "it sure has"

"Well let's bring the house down Leon" – He said and both of them jumped from the rooftop and both of them sliced a robot in half bringing both of them down – "well that was surprisingly easy" – Makoto said holding his sword on his shoulder – "you shouldn't let down your walls" – Leon then said as they were now both surrounded by over 50 reaperist – "Don't worry… I didn't" – he said as the reaperist all ran to them with weapons in hand. Makoto and Leon then started beating every single one without efforts and in less than 3 minutes all of them were on the floor either on pain or dead – "get your equipment… I'll go hunt some more Reaperists" – Leon said before he left… Makoto couldn't stop smiling – "that guy should really return to classes" – Makoto then entered the campus. Thanks to his school id he was granted access. Makoto then quickly ran to the lobby. After he entered he saw every single student all bundle up (except for Maki) – "Naegi-kun you are ok!" – Mikan said checking him but he stopped her – "Mikan I'm sorry but I can't today… I have to go" – Makoto said trying to dodge the checking

"Where are you going?" -Asked Rantaro suspiciously – "I have to meet the principal" – Rantaro then stood up – "are you insane or just dumb!?" – Kazuichi asked screaming surprising everyone – "the principal already has enough on his plate to be thinking about you" – he said angrily over Makoto… making him sigh and he turned around – "Ok I have something to tell all of you" – he said surprising everyone from class 78… - "wait for Makoto! Are you sure?"- Asked Sayaka worried as she walked near him but Makoto looked at her and nodded he then looked back at all the people he could trust… the people he called his friends – "I need to tell you all something… some of you already know it… some don't but lately, I've discovered that sometimes… knowing the truth, not caring how cruel it could be… is better" - he said getting the attention of everyone

"I'm the Jester"

Makoto just told everyone about his secret… shocking… well, actually only Kazuichi. Surprising Makoto – "Naegi-san… we already knew"- said Kaede surprising Makoto (and everyone that knew Makoto's secret) – "when we saw you in tv we noticed your spiky hair and at least for me I already knew" – she said and everyone else except for Kazuichi agreed

"What… really? You all knew?"- Kazuichi said in shock – "and you are all this calm?! He Is the reason we are here! He is the reason people are dying!"- Kazuichi screamed mad and Makoto felt guilty – "Gonta doesn't believe senpai did it with bad feelings" – Gonta said surprising Makoto even more – "Yeah, we know you are a really nice person" – Akane then said proudly – "Naegi-Senpai is too nice to be evil"- Himiko said blushing a lot- "and a better Atua that I could ever imagine" -Angie said seductively looking at his crotch with desire, making Makoto blush and Sayaka grin… another bites the dust

"So, we want to help you, even if you are a disgusting man" – Tenko added getting into a battle position. Everyone then nodded since they were all thinking the same – "But… you could get hurt"- Makoto said worried for them but he noticed that everyone's brave gaze (except for Kazuichi) didn't disappear

"Makoto you have been helping us for so long… now is our turn to help you" – Sayaka then said softly surprising him, but then he gave up and smiled proudly – "then let's do this" – Makoto said started to get everyone excited –" Everyone divide in small groups… Make sure to have at least one fighter in each group!"- he started ordering loudly while everyone listened closely – "those who can fight, protect the people and your team… those who cannot fight, assist by helping the people around… let's show everyone what Hope's Peak is Made of!" – Makoto said giving a victory cry and everyone joined

"well Chihiro, Miu let's bring out our secret weapon!" – Kazuichi said confusing everyone, Miu and Chihiro then looked at each other and both took out their cell with Kazuichi – "Project Micro start!"- they said confusing everyone. Before then noticed something trembling and looked outside seeing a lot of metal black bots (kind of like Big hero 6). Everyone then looked at them – "this is project Micro. A conjunction of microbots joining to create better systems"- Makoto didn't understand that well but still, he was impressed.

"Makoto" – Chihiro then said getting his attention- "we also created something for you" – he said as he gave Makoto a black box – "wait it was for him?" – asked Kazuichi. Makoto then opened it inside they were five blueish throwing daggers and one purple and one blue glove – "This is our creation is a target chooser. If you do a gun shape with the glove on it shoots a quick laser tag one of each color, then by pressing this button" – he said pressing a small button in the dagger it changed to purple – "you can choose what target to hit. If a target is chosen, the daggers will fly to their targets" – he finished explaining surprising Makoto – "that is so cool!" – Makoto said impressed while stars appeared in his eyes, making Chihiro smile – "well we better get ready… we also gave your costume some new upgrades"

"wait we did!?"- asked Kazuichi

…

…..

Makoto was putting on his new costume. And getting ready. He put on a red training breathing mask, a half Mask (a la Nightwing), a black and white long trench coat with a hood that covered his head and the shadow covered his face. The hood itself had two long ears that got to his back, a black long-sleeved turtleneck, the blue and purple gloves, black pants and combat boots. After putting all on Makoto then read the notes of the upgrades

First the coat, shirt, and pants were all bullet-proof. But not only that but also if you applied electricity into it could camouflage into its surroundings. The lenses could zoom, and videotape. While also being able to use infrared and night vision, the hood also had a special speaker and microphone that only Makoto could hear that let him contact people. The breathing mask could let Makoto reach more oxygen but at the same time was able to breathe in mist, gases, and underwater. His gloves had the things Chihiro already explained, but also it had his wires attaches for his throwing daggers, and could send shock discharge, his boots had metal plating and Magnetic energy making him able to stand a walk-in metallic superficies.

Makoto finished looking at the notes and was impressed (before taking off the breathing mask from his face and letting him dangle in his neck) his costume felt like one of those you could only see in comic books. Chihiro (also Kazuichi and Miu) went all out with his costume he then took off his hood just as Sayaka walked in – "Wow you look impressive" – she said smiling at him making him smile as well – "well I have to be ready for the fight aren't I?" – he said joking making her pout

"you know sometimes I feel that you like being the Jester more than you love me" – Makoto then walked to her before placing his right hand on her right cheek, surprising her and making her blush – "that could never happen" – he said before kissing her – "after all I love you too much" – he said making her blush and smile, she then noticed that he was looking a little nervous – "actually I… been thinking…. After we graduate…" – he said trying his best to not flop it, but she looked at him confused – "Do you… want to get married?" – he said… at first, she didn't understand… but then her eyes widened, and her face turned red…. Tears of happiness started falling from her eyes – "Is that… a yes?" – he asked nervously

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"- she said jumping on him, making him fall on his back, hugging him and showering him in kisses – "I love you, I love you so much!" – she exclaimed kissing him again and again – "I love you as well"- he said returning the kiss, she then smiled sheepishly – "Well I hope you are ready for a really big wedding" – she said confusing him –"what you think just because we are getting married I would stop the harem plan" – she said with a confident smile – "get ready to get married a lot" – Makoto then sighed before he smiled – "whatever to make you happy"- she then smiled and hugged him

"Being with you already makes me the happiest person in the world"

….

…

"sir… sir, we have a problem" – a follower said to the pope who looked at him while holding his cane – "what seems to be the problem?" – he asked seriously making the man nervous- "well… we are losing a lot of people and soldiers because of the students of Hope's Peak" – He said and the pope then pressed a button bringing down the screens that showed a tape of his soldiers losing against the student of Hope's Peak while others helped the people who were caught in the tragedy – "I see" – he then said before he smiled – "I guess he sent them"

"He sir?"- asked confused the man – "who is he?"- he then asked and then Terumi grin and laughed – "while the Jester good sir" -he said surprising the man and Terumi laughed louder – "he is trying to stop me! So great!" – he said, and the man looked scared at him – "But sir… aren't we his apostles? Why is he trying to stop us?" – he asked worried making Terumi look at him with an evil grin

"cause we are the demons"- he then said before he pulled a blade from his cane and stabbed the man who looked shocked at his body, as his white cult costume started turning red and he fell on the ground – "we are not his apostles… we are the ones who will become God… since a God that doesn't follow the people is a worthless God" – he then said. He then walked to a microphone and then the speakers of his ship sent his message to the city

"I must admit. I'm impressed Neo Tokyo" – he said making all of them listen – "thanks to the people of Hope's Peak our purge looks like it will be a failure" – he said making some of the citizens happy… this chaos was almost over – "Yet I want to go with a huge BANG!" – he then said excited and confusing the citizens – "You see we have placed a nuclear megaton bomb in our blimp" – he then said scaring the people – "a bomb that will explode in one hour, but because we are such nice guys we will give you a chance to stop it. There are 5 key USB hidden in the city that when all are placed in the mainframe will deactivate the bomb if you find it YOU WIN!" – he said excited - "But of course it will not be that easy. The Keys are all protected by my five generals and I am protecting the mainframe. And only by winning the city will be saved… So, try and save them, JESTER!" – he finalized as Makoto heard from the top of Hope's Peak

"if that's how you will play… then let's play" – Makoto said in his full costume

….

…

One hour Remaining

As the message was spread Maki, Kotoko, Komaru, and Saku were hiding in a room of a hotel where Maki and Kotoko were keeping them safe. After hearing Terumi Maki clench her teeth… she needed to help him but she promised him… that she would protect his family and Saku – "Go" – Komaru said noticing Maki's preoccupation – "Go help Makoto… we will be fine" – she said smiling… surprising Maki, it was the same smile as Makoto… the Naegi family must have been always pure-hearted… could it be genetical?

In the past King Arthur Naegi sneezed sensing someone talking about him

"But I can't. I promised him I would protect both of you" – she said. But Komaru's face wouldn't disappear – "don't worry… Kotoko will protect us. You need to go hunt onto the generals… or we will all die either way" – she said smiling. Maki then was going to argue

"That won't be necessary" – they then heard from the doorway before they noticed a girl with blond hair, dressed as a reaperist and a hammer… it was Mimmy. Maki immediately recognize her from Makoto's description and quickly pulled out her blades (riflen blades given by Makoto who stole it from the chamber). Mimmy then rose her hands and dropped her hammer – "I don't want to fight"- she said surrendering, but Maki didn't trust in her – "how did you found us?" – she asked with anger and distrust in her voice

"I saw you talking to him… and although I don't know his face I knew his hairstyle… so after that, I followed you" – she explained. Maki then quickly understood what she meant – "and what do you want?"

"I want to surrender one of the keys to you… so you can give it to him" -she said Maki still didn't trust her but let down her weapons – "and why should we trust you?" – she asked and Mimmy looked sad

"because I don't want to be the villain"- she admitted, surprising Maki – "when I was little I was saved by the previous Jester. I was going to become another victim of a raping murderer, but before it happened… the Jester killed him. When I looked at him I was amazed. Although somebody died I fell for the previous Jester" – she said blushing a little. Before looking sadly – "So when I heard there was a group that followed him I jumped into it quickly. I believed I was helping him. But when I met the current Jester I noticed my mistake" – she said before looking down – "when I saw his eyes other than anger I saw a hint of sadness and disappointment. It looked like he felt sad that he had to attack me… and I noticed how wrong I was. When I joined the group when I started rising, I had fun just killing bad people, I thought I was right and attacking and killing them was the right choice, I thought I was like the Jester. But It's not like that. The Jester doesn't like killing, he feels bad that people turned into monsters and he must kill them. And I became what I thought I was ending" – she finished telling her story and everyone looked surprised – "So instead of keep turning into a beast… I want to change" -Maki then noticed her determination she was telling the truth – "ok then please give us the key" – Mimmy then looked sad – "for that..." – she then looked at Saku, Kotoko, and Komaru, before looking directly at Maki – "Miss, can we talk in private?" – she asked. Kotoko didn't trust her, but Maki and Komaru stopped her – "Kotoko, Saku… let's go wait outside" – Kotoko didn't want to but knew she had to. After a couple of seconds, Maki and Mimmy stayed in the room – "so what do you want to talk about?" – Maki asked and Mimmy sighed, before she opened her coat a little, showing her neck, there was a white tube-like choker – "you see in order to get the key you must kill the exorcist wearing this. The necklace detects our body and if we are dead… it will open, showing the USB" – she explained shocking Maki… she came here willing to die –"I want to help… even if is my last chance, so please let me help" – she said and Maki's gaze turned cold – "Ok… thanks for your help…. Mimmy" – she said before she swung her dagger, Mimmy quickly smiled before Maki cut off her whole head. As the head fell, Maki heard a loud thump as Mimmy's body fell into the floor, dying right there in the spot. Maki felt bad for her… but she knew she had to do it. The necklace then started ringing loudly and a small USB came out – "don't worry… we will stop them" – she said taking the USB

…..

40 minutes before the explosion

Leon heard the whole conversation of the bomb… but to be honest he didn't care… since he was already fighting with one of the generals. It was a guy on his 20 with brown-purple hair laughing like a maniac, he was holding 2 ayudha Katti type sword fighting against Leon – "Hahaha this is so fun"-he said slashing his sword multiple times while Leon blocked each slash with his sword. Leon then jumped back as the exorcist did an X slash with both his blades. Leon managed to dodge it… but noticed that his cheek was slightly cut – "HAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE SO AMAZING" – he exclaimed ecstatically… they had been fighting for 20 minutes through buildings, slashing to each other – "what is your name?"- he then asked and Leon didn't answer – "oh I see you won't tell me unless I tell you mine first? So knightly" – he said mocking Leon – "Ok my name is Lombar Deros and my job is to kill everyone here" – Leon then looked seriously

"how can I get the USB?" – Leon asked and Lombar looked at him – "Ohh you don't know… well in order to get it first you must give me your name" – he said jokingly making him even madder – "Leon… Leon Kuwata" – he said and Lombar smiled- "Amazing Leon… well in order to get the USB you first have to kill me!" – he said then showing his necklace- "then from here you'll get the U…" – but before he could finish he dodged back, dodging Leon's slash – "at least let me finish" – he then complained Leon just looked serious under his mask – "I have no to time to talk to you" – he said. Making Lombar smile even more – "then let's play" – Lombar said before he quickly blocked. Leon had dashed and was slashing and attacking him multiple times while Lombar was dodging and blocking all his attacks. Lombar then noticed an opportunity and attacked, managing to surprise Leon and slashed his arm making him bleed – "HAHAHA finally blood… I want more blood I want to see you bleed" – he said crazily before he dashed and kept slashing like a maniac. Leon then started blocking or dodging. But he has been getting cut slightly – "yes please die!" – he screamed slashing down but notice no weight in his arms, and he felt weak. He then noticed 2 clank sounds and looked, noticing both his arms were missing, he then noticed that Leon's sword was bloody… He then noticed what happened. Leon had sliced off his arms – "what?" – he asked in shock before Leon looked at him – "You talk too much" – Leon said quickly slicing his head off in half from the mouth. And Lombar fell dead. Leon then noticed the USB coming out of his necklace. Leon then took it – "Chihiro will probably know what to do with this" – he said before leaving

…

35 minutes before the explosion

"KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOOOM!" – a young reaperist screamed while shooting a grenade launcher around the city while Socram looked while holding a scythe – "Rigos I don't think this is that is the correct way for a general to act"- Socram said sighing before Rigos looked at him – "hey we are permitted to do as much chaos as we want"- Said Rigos still kept shooting around. Socram then picked up his Scythe – "get ready… they are coming" – he said before looking at the people who were walking to them. It was Fuyuhiko and Peko – "they look like they want to have fun" – Rigos said excitedly

"Peko are you ready?" – Fuyuhiko said while he pulls out a gun – "You take the vanguard… I'll cover you" – he said and Peko nodded – "yes master" – She said pulling out a heavy metal shinai and prepare herself – "Peko… today I'm not your master… we are comrades and we have to go back together" – he said surprising her and making her smile – "sure" – Fuyuhiko then prepared himself – "let's do this" – He said and Peko dashed Rigos and Socram saw this and Socram dashed as well with his scythe. Rigos, on the other hand, started shooting his grenade launcher but was surprised when he saw Fuyuhiko easily shooting them out. Peko and Socram then clashed and started fighting each other. While concentrated in their shooting both Fuyuhiko and Rigos were impressed by their fight. Peko's and Socram's abilities were amazing, the way they slashed, dodged and block all the attacks were incredible…

"you are better than I thought for a high-school student" – Socram said as they kept slashing and Peko kept dodging – "I became strong to protect Fuyuhiko-sama" -she said as she retaliated with her kendo sword and he blocked

"well sadly it's not enough!" – he said releasing bloodthirst and slashing at her… this surprised and scared her a little, but she was able to block it only receiving a light wound on her right arm – "Impressive you were able to block it… normally I would slice the person in half… that's really amazing… but sadly" – he said before Peko's arm fell and she felt an incredible pain dropping her kendo sword – "I have a countermeasure for it" – Peko then looked at her arm and noticed that from her slight wound a purple type tentacle looking thing appeared on her skin – "My job is to kill people, so I can't simply just let the possibility of my skill failing me… so I added a strange poison on my scythe, It's slow but it has the advantage that it's painful so it quickly drains the energy of my enemies" – he then said raising his scythe to her neck – "so I can kill them"- he said releasing bloodthirst

"Peko!"- screamed Fuyuhiko worried… not noticing one of the grenades falling next to him and exploding sending him flying – "Ahhhhh!" –Fuyuhiko screamed in pain Peko quickly looked at him – "Fuyuhiko-sama!"- she screamed but her strength betrayed her and she fell to the floor and her hair tie released, letting out her long hair, and then Socram stepped on her head – "if I were you I would worry more about myself. After all, the poison will spread faster" – he said and noticed Peko glaring at him with hatred on her eyes… making him excited – "But obviously your loyalty is outstanding… so how about this" – he then said dropping a knife – "if you kill yourself then I will forgive your master" – he said with an evil grin on his face… making Rigo's sight

"so that version of him came out… he acts nice and everything… but truthfully he is the most sadist and selfish out of all of us. He likes when his prey is begging for death" – Peko looked mad, and then looked the knife… she wouldn't do it. But then she looked at where Fuyuhiko was… and her eyes widened in shock. Fuyuhiko was kneeling in pain. Holding his right eye with his hand, and she could see blood under his hand… he lost his eye. She felt then an intense pain… it was her fault that her master was wounded… she had failed as a retainer… Peko then looked at the knife again… and the temptation kicked in… she had to die… she had to die for him. Socram insane grin then grew as he saw her reaching for the knife. But as she was going to grab the knife, she had a quick flashback of Fuyuhiko - * Peko… today I'm not your master… we are comrades and we must go back together* - Peko then grabbed the knife

"Peko stops!" – Fuyuhiko screamed but she didn't listen and took the knife making Socram smile – "don't you get it, little boy… her loyalty is more important than her own…. AHH!" – he then screamed in pain as Peko stabbed him in the Achilles tendon, making him fall on the ground in pain

"you Bitch!" – screamed Socram in pain, dropping his scythe – "what do you think you are doing?" – but everyone looked in shock Peko had sliced off her own arm so the poison wouldn't spread… but she was losing blood quickly, but she didn't care as she grabbed the scythe with her left arm and looked at Socram with disgust – "you hurt Master Fuyuhiko… and that deserves death" – she said with bloodthirst in her eyes. Rigos was surprised, but then remembered that if he had to stop her – "Wait!"

*BANG*

A loud gunshot sounded and Rigos felt a warm liquid dripping from his forehead. It didn't take long for him to know what happened… but by the time he did he had already fallen dead. Socram just looked how his partner died. He then looked where the gunshot had come from and saw Fuyuhiko with anger and hatred in his eyes and a smoking gun just shot. He then looked back at Peko and for the first time, it registered in his mind… he was going to die here… fear filled his body and he felt paralyzed – "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry" – he begged but Peko was having none of it and with one quick motion stabbed his chest with his scythe. It didn't kill him immediately, but the pain was excruciating, it was the worst pain he had felt in his life. Because of it, his heartbeat started accelerating and the poison spread faster making his heartbeat accelerate… the cycle then kept going before his heart gave out and he died… of a heart attack

Peko's body then finally gave in and she fell to the ground. Fuyuhiko then quickly ran to her – "Master?" – she asked confused – "Shut up… you need to keep your strength!" – he said angry and she looked confused – "why are you angry?" – she asked confused and Fuyuhiko was still mad- "Why did you do that?!" – he asked angrily and she looked weakly at him when she felt him cry a little as he tended to her wounds – "Why did you have to hurt yourself like that? Why…? Why am I not strong enough to protect you?" – he said tears falling from his only good eyes. Peko then smiled gently… her master was so kind

….

5 minutes before the explosion

Makoto was riding his bike as fast as he could. He was trying to catch up to the blimp, and as he rode people all around started looking at him – "is the Jester!" – but Makoto ignored them… he had more important things to do. The people then noticed that he was riding directly to a building – "he is going to kill himself!" they screamed… but Makoto pushed a button that made his bike jump and then his wheels changed colors to a blowing red and stuck to the wall riding up into it (one of Chihiro's modification) Makoto then rode to the top of the building… just as the blimp started floating over it. Makoto then made a gun motion with his hand and saw a purple light come out and mark the airship. Makoto then threw his new techno knives with a grappling line making it stick to the airship. Makoto then felt the line pulled him as he climbs to the airship with his katana on his hip. After he climbed, he then entered through a window to what it looked like a 5 stars classy restaurant, which was empty except for a woman sitting on one of the chairs… she was an older woman wearing a seductive white dress. She then looked at Makoto - "Good afternoon Jester" – she then said bowing to him, yet Makoto didn't answer back – "The jester is quite quiet. Don't you want anything from me, my lord?" – Yet Makoto just looked at her (his breathing mask was just hanging on his neck) – "Cut the chase… where is the USB?" – Makoto asked raising his Sword, but then he felt his body weakened and fell to his knees – "I'm sorry my lord… but here is where you die" – she then said before walking nearby - "You may be asking yourself why is it that I'm unharmed while you wriggle in pain. Well you see this strange poison only works on men" – she explained – "Actually I'm kind of disappointed, I was actually expecting you would be a woman" – she said licking her lips seductively – "I like playing with girls" – she said thinking perversely thought about her female victims- "but I guess killing boys is fun once in a …" – but before she could finish she noticed the jester was no longer there – "what?!"- she then asked before she felt a warm liquid dripping from her neck… she then touched it… noticing it was blood. Her eyes then widened as she fell to her knees. She then looked back and notice the Jester with a bloody blade – "how?" – she then asked with her little strength, but she then noticed he was wearing a breathing mask. He had tricked her, he knew the trap and he came prepared. She then looked back and fell to the floor… dead. Makoto then walked to her and took the USB. Before plugging it in his glove and another port to a computer in the room. Transferring the info.

"Little green is that enough?" – he asked Chihiro through his headset – "yes that's enough" – he heard Chihiro say – "Everyone managed to gather the keys… so now I only have to hack into their mainframe… and…. Done" – he said surprising him- "the bomb is deactivated?" – Makoto asked surprised – "Yeah… It was rather easy too." – he said bragging and Makoto laughed a little before he looked up… "how is everyone?"- he then asked, before there was a minute of silence – "Makoto… please concentrate… I…"- he said while his voice was cracking. Makoto understood immediately what he meant… somebody got either really hurt… or died…But he had to concentrate – "Chihiro you are really strong" – Makoto the said as he heard Chihiro crying – "Don't worry… I'll make sure to finish this" – He said with determination, before running to the stairs… he could feel it… his final fight with the Reaperist was up there. He wouldn't lie… he could feel his blood rushing with excitement and his eyes turned red.

"you really are like a beast… no wonder you are the Jester" – He then heard behind him – "I'm actually more surprised you came here to help me" – Makoto said as Leon walked next to him - "does that mean you are going to help me?" – Makoto said with a grin – "No… I'll kill him myself" – he said, making him grin even more – "well let's see who gets it first" – he said before both started walking up the stairs

Terumi was sitting in a throne-like chair. Thinking of something like he was remembering something while smiling.

…. Flashback….

"cousin… do you think I can get stronger?" – asked a younger Terumi to his cousin who was a little taller and older than him, making the cousin smile - "yes you can &*&(( (**)). Who knows maybe one day you may even help the Jester one day" – He said Making the young Terumi smile – "I promise I will become much stronger"

….

Terumi then slowly opened, still smiling only to see both Makoto and Leon in front of him – "good afternoon Jester… and company" – he said while looking down on them – "had a nice dream, Father Terumi?"- Makoto said looking at him while grinning – "Just a nice memory of the past" – Terumi then said with a soft smile – "So Little Makoto Naegi and Leon Kuwata… did you came to kill me?" – he asked. Makoto and Leon were not even shocked that he knew their names

"Yes, we are" – he said making him sigh… Terumi then stood up before pulling his sword and sheath from the side of his throne. Makoto's eyes then widened… his sword looked a lot like Sora's. Terumi then started unsheathing his sword – "well then lets us, masked men… enjoy our fun!" – he said before dashing to them - *he is fast!* - they both thought as before they jumped back separating each other Leon was on the right and Makoto on the left – "well I'll admit that you have some kind of ability. But is it enough?" – He said with bloodthirst, getting both in high alert. He then slashed the air. And Makoto and Leon immediately pulled out their blades to block the slash. Leaving both surprised… how it was possible that his wind slash was able to get that far with that much strength. Makoto and Leon could feel it… unlike everyone, they had faced before… he was a true monster… one even stronger than them. Terumi then smiled when he saw them… normally when fighting against a monster people would be terrified… but they were smiling… smiling like they were enjoying the challenge… Like hunters searching for a worthy prey – "So kids… are you enjoying yourself?"

Both then dashed and started slashing in combo. Terumi was impressed… the way they were moving… it was like a symphony. He had made research on both. And he knew about their past… how both were friends… and how they became enemies… so how… how even though they never worked together… how were they so synchronized? It was like they were partners in the fight for multiple years.

On the other hand, Makoto felt something weird as he fought Terumi…the way he moved... was just like Sora's… how was that possible? Makoto then noticed a weak spot and quickly slashed upward… Terumi then noticed it and barely dodge it by jumping backward. But when he landed Makoto eyes widened. Leon then noticed this and quickly glanced at Makoto before looking forward again – "Makoto what's wrong?" – Makoto couldn't talk

"I can't believe you actually managed to cut down my mask"- Terumi said touching his face. Makoto eyes couldn't believe his face… was like Sora's – "Sora?" – Makoto said shocking Leon, what was he talking about… Sora was supposed to be dead – "wait… are you for real? He is supposed to be dead" – Leon said confused. Terumi then smiled

"sadly, I'm not Sora-senpai" – he said surprisingly both. What does he mean by senpai – "I will tell you the truth… I'm not Sora… my name is Terumi… Terumi Lupos… and I'm the cousin of Sora Lupos… the real Jester" – he said shocking both…. Another Lupos? They were all supposed to have died out except for Sora's brother – "well is not surprising that you two are so shocked… after all, I'm one of the only survivors of the clan" – he said before moving his collar revealing a giant scar in his neck – "this is my biggest shame… the scar that bitch gave me" – he said with anger scaring both Leon and Makoto – "after I survived it I knew I couldn't return to Sora's senpai side being this weak" – he said smiling madly – "so I trained, killed and hunted until I got the strength enough to help him… yet… even though I worked so hard… even though I tried my best" – he then said before looking at Makoto – "WHY IS THE NEW JESTER SO WEAK?!" – he asked enraged, shocking both of them. This pressure – "WHY DID SORA-SENPAI HAD TO DIE? WHY WERE YOU CHOSEN?"- he screamed in anger. Makoto could feel the chills of his word. But he steeled his will – "Sora chose me because I represent the will of the Jester!"- he said shocking both Leon and Terumi – "You talk about power and strength… but Sora never wanted that from me"- he said making Terumi's eye widened

"A reaper is not one who kills for money, strength or anything material… a true reaper is one who kills so life can continue on" – Makoto said. And those words hit hard to Leon and Terumi – "those are the last words Sora gave me… and I will live by those words… not only as the Jester… but as Makoto Naegi" – he said proudly. Only making Terumi angrier

"Makoto Naegi" – he said but before he could say anything an alarm started sounding, surprising the three of them, at first Terumi looked angry, but then he smiled – "sadly it looks like we won't have time" – he said confusing both of them – "don't you find it weird that we are in an airship?"- he said – "or the fact we threaten you with a nuke?"- he said as Makoto looked at him

"That was all a lie" – he said surprising them – "why would I nuke them when I want to become the Jester?... that's dumb" -he said shocking them – "I knew you would get the USB so what I did was something a little more interesting." – he started explaining - "when all the USB are connected to the Mainframe it starts a timer… and when the timer ends the Blimp will send an electromagnetic wave that will shut down every machine in a 100 meters including this blimp… making it fall" – he said shocking them.- "and our target is" – he said showing it in a screen making their eyes widened it was Hope's Peak – "I will destroy the same school that ended Sora and the Jester" – he said Making both of them mad

"well see ya!" – he said pressing a button and a trapdoor appeared and he escaped – "dammit Leon we must stop this." – he then pressed his earpiece – "CHIHIRO… CHIHIRO!" – he screamed to no avail – "dammit Leon if we don't stop this… Chihiro and everyone…" – he said before he looked at Leon and saw him in the floor kneeling – "Leon?!" - Makoto then said running to him but when he got there his eyes widened, from the chest of Leon was coming to a lot of blood – "Leon?!"- he asked in shock but before he could get closer Leon stopped him – "Makoto forget about me and go… it's my own fault we are in this dilemma"- he said trying to stop him but Makoto still grabbed him- "I'm not leaving you here" – he said to Leon's surprise before he laughed a little… of course, Makoto wasn't going to let him die. Makoto then helped him walk to the same trapdoor- "how are we going to go down?"- Makoto then asked before he lost his footing, the airship started going down- "dammit we must go qui…" – but before he could finish he felt Leon pushed him – "Leon?" – Makoto asked as he started falling through the trapdoor

"Save the Hero"- he said with a grin. Makoto eyes widened as he started falling – "LEON!"- he screamed as he fell. His eyes widened in horror as the airship crashed into Hopes Peak main building and the shockwave send him flying

….

…

"do you think he still alive?"- Makoto heard as he started to open his eyes, a group of people in clown mask were looking at him – "maybe he is dead" – said another one. Makoto then started getting up, surprising them – "I'm not dead" – he said surprising them as he got up… Makoto could feel pure pain. Dislocated shoulder, 3 broken ribs, and his leg was bleeding, yet he was impressed over the lack of that much damage thanks to his suit – "who are you?"- Makoto then said as he saw the people with clown masks and noticed a small one getting near them – "We are the Prankster D.I.C.E" - he said making a pose… just as another building exploded… Makoto then looked at them confused… he had heard about them… but they were never really a menace so he ignored it – "why are you here?" – Makoto then asked and the small one (Makoto knew the leader's name was Kokichi) – "we came to bring chaos" – he said proudly… but Makoto could hear the lies from his mouth. One of them (the tallest on the group then kneeled to Kokichi's size – "I thought we were helping them" – he said and Koichi looked mad at him – "and who are you, masked stranger?" – asked Koichi to Makoto – "nobody" – he said as he stood and started walking painfully to Hope's Peak – "where the hell you think are going?"- asked Kokichi stopping him by standing in front of him – "you are in no conditions to go there… also, there is where the main chaos is coming from" - Kokichi said. But Makoto ignored him – "thank you for concerning with me… but I have to go… I must resolve this" – he said putting on his hood and walking weakly to Hope's peak. Kokichi and his gang then were surprised… he was the Jester. Makoto then left

Red… that is the color that most people could see…. Blood… fire…. Death…. And red to surround everything. In the middle of the chaos in a pile of rubble, Makoto came out his body full of wounds and bleeding profoundly

"I… must go… I must stop this" – he said in pain, walking with all his strength and leaving a blood trail… He walked as fast as he could to a broken building… that used to be Hope's Peak. But then he stopped when he started hearing a motorcycle getting near. – "wait!"- he heard as the gang came to him – "what now?"- Makoto then asked in pain – "at least… at least let us help you" – he said surprising Makoto. Makoto then noticed one of them came out of one of the motorcycle and started helping him take care of his wounds – "what are you doing?"- asked Makoto – "lets us treat you and take you where are you going" – Kokichi said surprising him… he knew he couldn't just reject them so he sighed – "please help" – Makoto couldn't see Kokichi's face but he could feel his happiness

….

…

"So why Hope's Peak?" – Asked Kokichi in another bike as one of his gang members (a girl blushing under her mask for Makoto's manlier body – "I'm sure he is still there..." – he said coldly shocking everyone. Kokichi then wanted to ask… but decided it was better not to.

Not long after they finally got to Hope's Peak… and Makoto put on his costume again. Before getting off the bike – "this is as far as I can take you" – Kokichi said and Makoto smiled – "Thanks for all the help D.I.C.E" – he said and left

"wow… so that's the Jester?" – asked one of the D.I.C.E gang members - "he is nicer than he looks" – he said and Kokichi smiled – "of course he is… the Jester is nothing like those dumb reaperists"- he said proudly

Makoto then started walking… he knew that he was there… probably torturing the last of the friends he still had. Just then Maki and some of the other people who survived the chaos also got there. He noticed that everyone except Sayaka, Alice, Chihiro, Mikan, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Kazuichi, and Miu were there – "Makoto are you ok?" – Maki asked worried, and both her a Himeko (to their surprise) walked up to him to him checking him. Maki then quickly stopped Himeko from touching him – "Maki… you aren't the only one worried" – she said but noticed her cold worried face

"Makoto… are you sure you can win in that conditions?"- she asked and Makoto took off his hood and smiled – "well even if I'm not I have to go… you already noticed didn't you?" – he said and Maki clenched her fist in anger – "his bloodthirst… and the almost silent screams of pain of everyone there" – He said smiling, shocking everyone how was he so calm even after the pain their friends were having. But both Maki and Mukuro and even some of the girls he had been before noticed the rage inside of him- "Makoto"- said worried Maki before he turned around – "My pain is nothing to theirs… so I must keep going forward" – he said before walking in the destroyed door of Hope's Peak

After walking for a couple of minutes inside the rubbles of Hope's Peak he finally got to the gym… the source of all the blood-thirst and pain. And pushed forward finally seeing what was inside. Inside the room, he could see Terumi in the center holding his sword in the middle while smiling. Around him… in the walls were Sayaka, Alice, Chihiro, Mikan, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, Peko, and Miu all tied up hanging from the ceiling in a crucified form. Makoto also noticed that their bodies were covered in wounds… both from cuts and blunt damage, the cuts didn't look deep, but they looked painful. And their bodies covered in blood and tattered clothes. Makoto also noticed Fuyuhiko's eye and Peko's arm were missing. But because they looked tended they have most been wounds from before

"I'm impressed Makoto… you were able to maintain your cool even after seeing this"- he said mocking him… but Makoto didn't react – "or is it because you don't care for them?" – he asked him.

"Don't say that Terumi… we both know that is not true" – he said and Terumi grinned, he knew how angry he was but wanted to keep playing with him- "well then doesn't that mean we will fight again?" – he said pulling out his sword… but he then noticed Makoto wasn't there. He had already disappeared. It was only when Makoto walked next to him that he noticed it – "what?"- Terumi then quickly swung his sword where Makoto was but noticed he had disappeared yet again shocking him again. Where was he? He then noticed again that Makoto was behind him… slowly helping his friends get out of their situation – "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? AREN'T WE GOING YO FIGHT?!" – he screamed enraged – "can you be silent? I'm not interested in fighting you right now" – he then turned around with a calm face – "I'll kill you later" – Terumi then felt the rage consume him… how dare he ignore him – "BASTARD!"- he screamed as he dashed to Naegi – "I KILL YOU!"

*CLAP*

Terumi then fell how his whole body gave in and he fell to his knees, what was happening to his body. After Makoto finished helping them and leaving then sleeping next to a wall, he then walked to Terumi – "what… what did you do to me?" – he asked

"it was nothing… just a technique I learn from the Jesters of the past" – he said shocking Terumi – "don't tell me? You managed to finish the chamber?" – he said in shock… even for him, he knew that was impossible to beat, much less with his level of strength – "how can you be this strong? You were losing to me before" – he said in shock

"you know…I don't like smiling nor showing emotion while killing people. After all, when I'm the Jester… I kill for my job… nothing else. But I found out something interesting when I do feel angry… My abilities increase exponentially"- he said shocking him. He had heard of that before… normally when someone gets angry their body increase adrenaline making them stronger… but because they are emotionally invested they lose concentration and go in a blind rage… but on the other side if you calm your body too much you lose your blood-thirst… that only meant he was the perfect mixture of both… the perfect Jester. Makoto then rose his sword and before he swung it… Makoto could notice him smiling.

…..

…..

Sayaka finally woke up. And the first thing she saw was the blinding lights of the hospital lights. – "uh?"- she asked confused as she opened her eyes – "good morning sleepy head" – Makoto said as he looked at her, she then looked at him and smiled – "good morning honey" – she said with a smile. She then looked around and noticed Alice also asleep – "don't worry about her… she is ok… everyone is ok"- he explained and Sayaka looked at him – "and you?"- she asked smiling, surprising him – "I still feel guilty that all of this happened to all of you" – but then Sayaka held his hand surprising him – "don't worry about it… after all, we helped you out of our own decision"- she said making him smile, only Sayaka knew him that much – "thank.."- but then before he could finish the door opened strongly – "MAKOTO!"- screamed Hina excited as she tackled Makoto – "Let's play!" – she said excited surprising both of them… before they both started laughing – "you better go with her, she gets moody if you don't" – she joked making Hina pout – "no I don't" – she said before pulling Makoto up – "Let's go" – She said pulling him, and although he was still in a little pain he followed her, but then Hina stopped – "Sayaka please get better… your Harem Idea w… won't…. work without you" – Hina said surprising both Sayaka and Makoto – "so please get better" - she then said before pulling Makoto out of the room… Makoto could notice that her face was fully red, and he smiled softly. He knew she also really cared for Sayaka's well-being. After she pulled Makoto and they got out Makoto noticed that everyone was there… he was happy

…

…..

A man ran as fast as he could through the buildings… as he was being chased by a hooded person. He ran until he fell on the ground and twisted his leg – "I guess there's no more running for you"- said the hooded person. And the men looked in shock – "who are you?"- he asked trying to drag himself from the ground – "You know who I am" – the hooded person said taking off the hood revealing a girl with 15 years old that looked like Sayaka but with brown hair

"I'm the Jester" – she said before pulling out Makoto's Katana. The man then looked terrified – "please! Please, I beg you… don't kill me!" – he said terrified as she got closer – "I'll give you anything you want, money, fame, power" – but then she quickly slashed him chopping his head off. She then noticed some of the blood spilled on her – "aww dammit… I just had this washed!"

After an hour she finally got back to her house and she entered through the window – "so how was your night?!" – she heard surprising her as next to her she heard the voice of a man. She then quickly attacked the intruder but was easily stopped by him – "Hey calm down Kairi" -He said and she finally looked at him… it was a man slim on his 29 with spiky brown hair, red eyes, wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and some jeans – "is that the way to say hi?" – the girl's eyes then widened and she smiled widely – "Dad!" – she then said jumping to him and hugging him. At first, Makoto was a little surprised… but then he smiled and hugged her back – "hi Kairi… how have you been?" – he asked also smiling and she then looked back at him – "I been great! I have a lot of friends at Hope's Peak and my studies have been really good!" – she said, and he pets her head… she loved it when he did that – "so when did you get here?" – She then asked and he looked at her – "not long ago… the door was locked so I had to lockpick it" – he said kind of embarrassed as his daughter giggled – "so how is Sayaka?" – he then asked her before she finally let him go – "Mom been working hard… you know being a famous singer and all" -she then said jokingly – "but she is still trying her best to spend time with us" – she then said – "and Leon?" – he asked her

"well he is still a baby, so mostly he just cries and sleeps" – she said, Makoto felt happy – "remember to always take care of your little brother ok?" – he then said, and she nodded happy and quick – "yes"

"and don't forget your Jester training" – he said a little more serious – "Of course not. Maki- sama and Peko-sama have been training with me a lot… although is kind of difficult to beat them… especially Peko-sama with her robot hand" – she then said pointing at her right hand. Makoto then smiled as he remembered their faces – "and how are Celes-Sama and my half brothers in France?" – she then asked excited to hear his adventure… but it only made him sigh – "it was ok… but Celes really likes going to fancy parties…" – he said making her giggle- "it isn't easy having a harem isn't it?"- she said making fun of him and making him smile embarrassed – "well blame your mother for that"-he responded

"well excuse me for being selfless and sharing you with others"- they both heard behind them as they saw a mature Sayaka Maizono with long hair slender body and carrying a small baby boy with blueish spiky hair. Makoto then smiled softly as he saw the woman he fell in love with and walked near her before stealing a kiss from her – "hi Sayaka" – she was a little surprised and blushing but smiled as well – "Hi Makoto"

…..

…

 **Well… It's finally over… wow… it has been a long year since I started this story… and I must admit I feel a little sad that is ending. I Thank all of you for this amazing experience. and for liking my story. To be honest, when I started writing it, I thought nobody would like it and I was ok with that… but to see the amazing support from all of you… I feel grateful**

 **On another hand, I need your help with something… as I said Before I have been thinking of a secondary story to be writing at the same time as Blood I Hope's Peak and this are the options… please choose so I can write it  
**

 **SVTOE:**

 **The King of Mewni**

 **The Vindice**

 **Danganronpa**

 **Luck of the thief (name in progress) (Phantom thief edition)**

 **To love-ru**

 **The Arcana**

 **Please tell me which one is better**

 **And again… Thank you… thank you for reading this story**


End file.
